The Consequences of Unintentional Magic
by zoepeanut
Summary: Full summary inside! Takes place during a slightly altered Alvarez War, so the summary does contain spoilers(partially why I'm not including it here). In short, the path of the Alvarez war is massively altered when an unexpected Fairy Tail wizard manages to surprise Zeref, sending him away along with multiple members of the guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

**Warning:** This story contains spoilers for the Alvarez Empire arc of Fairy Tail (it takes place during the middle of a slightly altered version of the war, as you will see in this chapter).

**Summary:** Nab has refused to take a job for years, and always lingers in the guild hall. So, when the Alvarez War comes, that is where he still remains. Out of practice with his magic and mostly written off by other members, no one expects Nab to participate at all in the war. Yet, desperation drives him to act, and somehow, he manages to send Zeref away just before he could obtain Fairy Heart. Still, his out of control magic takes away more than just Zeref. Lucy, Natsu, and Levy have all fallen into the spell with the Black Wizard, and not even Nab knows where they have gone or how to get them back. With the war still raging on outside of the guild, will they be able to rescue their lost guild members before it is too late?

* * *

The war itself was becoming a disaster quickly. When Alvarez began attacking Fiore from all directions, Fairy Tail and their allies thought it would be simple to handle. Members split up, making teams to face each of the Spriggan Twelve as they arrived. Erza did well against her foes, taking down almost two members back to back. Lucy seemed to at least begin to take down another by sheer luck. However, no one expected Zeref himself to move on ahead of his army and infiltrate the guild while everyone was distracted. Once Fairy Tail members had spread throughout the country to counter the incoming forces of the empire, Zeref arrived for Fairy Heart and left his generals behind to approach from the west, not long after facing down Natsu in battle.

With Zeref inside of Fairy Tail's guild hall, things got tense fast. Warren saw him first, cutting off his telepathic connection between guild members to try and scramble away from the black wizard. Master Makarov rushed in front of the members, activating his magic and taking on his titan form in the guild hall. The roof broke as his body grew to enormous heights, crashing through walls and destroying the tables in the hall with ease. However, Zeref had simply smiled and batted him away in an instant, lashing out with dark strands of magic that threw the massive guild master into one of the remaining undamaged walls. The wood gave away from Makarov's weight, collapsing in a pile of dust and debris as his injuries started to weaken him to the point of losing his grip on his magic with his old age.

Max moved to try and aid him, sand sweeping into the room and trying to block their view. However, Zeref still looked prepared to stop it with ease. Just as Zeref raised his hand against Max, a clear voice cut across the battlefield. "Stop! This isn't going to defeat him." Mavis spoke calmly, biting her lip as she stood tensely before him. At her command, Max's magic faded away and he grimaced, looking at her with a scowl.

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just do nothing and let him take—"

"It is my body." Mavis spoke quietly, looking up and meeting Max's gaze calmly. "Despite our best efforts, I knew the probability of us defeating him were slim. I'd rather surrender now while my family still lives than know that I was at fault for the plan that ended their lives."

"I take it Mavis is still leading efforts to halt me?" Zeref chuckled, shaking his head at the remaining members inside. "That will not do. No, I'd prefer for my victory to remain uninterrupted by tedious wizards such as you. Leave now, and I promise to not end your feeble existences for resisting my efforts."

Mavis nodded at the others who hesitated for another moment, and with that, their heads hung low and they began to walk away. "We'll come back for you…" Laki looked determined, giving Mavis one last look. "No matter what it takes, we won't let this be the end."

"I assure you, this was never meant to be an end in the first place." Zeref smiled darkly, meeting the girl's steady glare. "No, consider this a new beginning…one which will give way to a better world for all of us."

Still, as everyone cleared out of the guild, there was one member watching the entire event that was too frozen to move. Already aware of his own weaknesses, Nab remained, uncertain of how he could possibly be useful to anyone in this situation. Natsu had failed, and despite stopping multiple members of the Spriggan Twelve, Zeref still arrived and decimated their last line of defense at the guild hall. Even Mavis had given up, and her strategies had won them every battle since the Grand Magic Games began years ago. If she couldn't plan out a path to victory, no one could. However, Nab also knew that he was the most useless member of the guild, just as he had always been. Why did he deserve to run away and survive when his own inability to act was part of the reason they were failing now?

He was crying from his hiding spot behind one of the shattered pillars of the guild. The lingering support beam was just barely tall enough to hide his form from Zeref's line of view, and he slumped over to the ground in dejection at his own lack of ability. Why had he not acted? He supposed it came down to his personality as a whole. Always, he was waiting for the right job to come his way. Really, he knew such a job did not exist. Ever since he was a child, he was prone to accidents in everything he did. His first jobs of guarding cargo, even with no attacks on the cargo, always brought him before Porlyusica for assistance. He would trip over the objects he was guarding, fall off of cliffs and break bones, accidentally slip on something on the ground and fall out of a moving train, and one time, he even had the misfortune to fall off of a bridge and into a speedily moving river, the current sweeping him away to a waterfall which subsequently proceeded to throw him off into a deep lake and almost drowned him. Even taking mundane jobs like serving or acting that occasionally arose, he found ways to injure himself and give him a concussion from falls or collisions with objects in the street. So, he had decided to wait for the perfect job, one which couldn't possibly injure him in any form. No such job seemed to exist, however.

Sitting in the guild now, Nab wondered if he had been too hesitant. Really, he had managed one job without injury to his person. That had been the only one he took as part of a team, working side by side with Loke before everyone knew he was a celestial spirit. Still, he shied away from the memory, blushing slightly at the thought as heat filled his body at the recollection. That job had really been the push he needed to remain in the guild. Yet, no one ever seemed to pay attention to such minor details, to the details of why Nab even remained as a guild wizard despite never actually working in the first place.

Zeref walked towards the bar counter, which stood in front of the back room that contained the stairway to the hidden basement. Even now, Nab trembled with fear, knowing he couldn't possibly stand against an immortal wizard with powerful death magic. No one could, really. All they could hope for was for Zeref to just go away at some point and leave them alone. Nab knew it wouldn't happen, but it was still his last lingering hope out of desperation for a way out.

Then, the doors of the guild hall burst open. "Oi, Zeref! Get the hell back here. I wasn't finished with you when you ran off, you coward!" Natsu flew in, with Happy carrying him into the room. Just behind him, Lucy followed, standing faithfully by his side just like partners always did. Nab had always hoped that job he took with Loke would end up forming such a reliable team, but it never did. He was always alone, and as such, he never could manage to find proper work for himself.

"Happy, stay back. Zeref is dangerous, and we don't want you getting hurt." Lucy was being oddly kind to Happy, but the cat did as asked and backed away nervously, eyeing Natsu and Zeref warily.

The black wizard turned around, smiling faintly in amusement at the two that had barged into the guild hall. "Did you think adding a second wizard would make my defeat any simpler? You've lost your chance and Igneel's lingering power is gone. Nothing can stop me now, not even you, Natsu."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd say it's about time I showed you the error of your ways." Natsu grinned and pounded a fist into his palm. "We're Fairy Tail, and there's nothing that can stand in our way of protecting our family." There seemed to be a fire in Natsu's gaze with those words, as if daring Zeref to challenge his claim.

Meanwhile, Lucy grabbed a key in preparation for the battle. "And I'm not as weak as I look. Open, gate of the lion, Leo! Star Dress: Leo Form!" With a flash of golden light, Nab's favorite celestial spirit appeared in the room, elegantly dressed as always. He smiled flirtatiously at Lucy, a pang hitting Nab's heart just like usual at the sight. Lucy, meanwhile, had transformed and taken on the elegant black dress that complimented Loke's suit so well.

"A pleasure to serve you, Lucy. I'm glad I could be of service." His gaze moved towards Zeref, smirking confidently. "This time, I'll make sure we defeat this enemy before it is too late. I won't let you down."

Yet again, the doors to the guild opened and revealed another ally rushing to their aid. "And I'm not giving up yet either!" With light blue hair and a bright orange dress, Levy moved to stand by her friends' sides. "Gajeel is taking care of Bloodman and told me to go ahead. We're going to need as much backup as we can get against this one."

Yet, why couldn't Nab move? He wanted to shout, to tell them to back down. No one could win against the black wizard, not in a battle of pure strength. Even Zeref looked irritated, his amused smile fading into a scowl. "I see." He paused, gazing over them and moving to face the opposing wizards. "Then I will offer you the same deal I gave your friends from before. Leave now, and I will allow you this chance to survive this war."

"Please, just do as he asks!" Mavis moved towards the group, her green eyes wide and pleading as she moved to cling to Lucy's arm. The celestial wizard was pulled back by the thought projection's actions, startled by her words. "I don't want to watch this…to watch him kill all of you. Zeref has to still have some part of him that is good…but watching this…it'll only prove that it's gone…it'll force me to lose everyone again…" She sniffled, her head hanging low as Lucy bit her lip in hesitation.

Looking at her seemed to make Natsu's scowl deepen, shaking his head and narrowing his gaze at Zeref. "No." Mavis froze, her eyes wide. "Sorry, but for making our first master cry, I need to teach this idiot a lesson. He's gonna pay for thinking he could beat Fairy Tail like this, Mavis. I'll prove to you that we really can beat him, just like I promised I would."

"And I'll be backing you up." Loke moved closer, standing by Natsu's side and preparing to attack with golden light illuminating his hands. Zeref stepped forward, a black orb of dark magic forming and solidifying in his palm as he prepared to counter their attacks. Meanwhile, Nab couldn't tear his eyes away from Loke. That death magic was about to hit the lion spirit, the only man that had shown Nab what it was like to know the joy of a successful job. Loke was the only one who ever seemed to notice Nab, the only one who cared when Nab spoke of leaving the guild entirely years ago.

That was what finally made him move, the thing that finally motivated Nab to try and do something. For once, he had to try, even if he was injured to the brink of death for doing so. He charged out from his hiding place, shoving Loke aside as he called upon his magic. Within Nab existed the spirits of countless numbers of animals, and when Nab drew upon their spirits, one would come to possess his body and illuminate his form with its energy. That energy usually took on the shape of the animal it originally came from, but Nab was out of practice. Despite knowing it was his magic, and despite the energy taking on a red glow and growing to a massive size, he had no control. The spirit's urge to access his magic even further built up within him, and something tore free from his body. An unknown magic filled the room, opening a massive spiraling portal pitch black in color just in front of where Nab stood. He held onto Loke tightly, keeping the lion spirit from falling within, but the strength of the portal dragged anyone else nearby into its depths. As a spirit, Mavis remained unaffected, butZeref, Natsu, Lucy, and Levy all vanished before his eyes. The portal vanished as Nab's energy depleted to nearly nothing, and as he collapsed on the ground, all he could think was that he had finally managed to be useful. Finally, Nab had managed to make the enemy of Fairy Tail go away, which was all they really could have hoped for in this devastating war against an impossible enemy in the first place.

**This is going to be a very strange story, just a warning. A friend and I were talking about what would be the strangest pairing we could come up with...and Nab/Loke was the result. It became a challenge for one of us to write about the pairing, and this is the result of my attempt. It was definitely interesting to try, and there will be far more going on than just that pairing...however, it is still the end-goal to make it happen. At the very least, this story will be strange since Nab will actually be a main character...and he hardly ever shows up in the actual show, so I can't say if I've written him properly or not. Either way, I do hope you all enjoy the story (despite the strange pairing) and are looking forward to seeing something a bit different and unusual within this fandom. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Waking up was an odd sensation, considering the fact that Zeref truly could not recall the last time he had actually slept. Oddly, he felt refreshed, as if something had been weighing on his mind and was now suddenly gone. What had he been doing? As he opened his eyes and frowned at his surroundings, he couldn't help but wonder where he was and what had changed. He knew that he had been fighting, and yet he oddly could not recall an exact purpose for a moment. Then, it hit him. He felt unusual since it had been so long since he felt calm, since his mind was free from the pressure constantly driving him mad due to his curse. That was the reason for the war, the guarantee that his suffering would end so long as he resolved the issues of his past with Neo Eclipse. That was what was missing now, making him feel oddly relaxed for the first time in ages.

Standing in front of him, he saw the familiar faces of his enemies groggily recovering from whatever spell had been cast on them. Zeref really hadn't expected magic like this from their guild at all. He had done his research, after all, learning about the most powerful members of Fairy Tail and plotting out just how to counter each and every one of them. His Spriggan Twelve were unreasonably powerful, to the extent that he had been confident that it would take multiple Fairy Tail members to take them down. By the time Fairy Tail had exhausted its members and resources, Zeref thought it would be a simple matter for him to finish the task and take what was rightfully his, Fairy Heart.

Still, the unexpected did make his war far more interesting. He had not expected such a strong fight from Fairy Tail, hence the reason he sped up his plans to approach the guild on his own. By moving quickly and deliberately, he had managed to send enough fear into their members to make them flee out of their own free will. He would have succeeded, had it not been for his current predicament. What spell had caused this? More importantly, where was he standing? This place seemed to be filled with unusual life, of a sort he had never seen. While the ground was covered in dirt much like a desert, and the heat also similar to such places, the plant life was colorful and vibrant, almost reminiscent of a rainforest with vines and flowers trailing along the path and giving Zeref the sense that it would be difficult to travel across this terrain.

Turning his head around to see how far the odd region spanned, Zeref was given a rude awakening of just how recovered the Fairy Tail wizards were. His brother spotted Zeref rather quickly, rushing forward with a glare and slamming a fist into his stomach. The air was knocked out of Zeref in an instant, while Natsu practically growled at him in anger. "There you are, you bastard! If you think I'm just gonna stand down because of some creepy spell, you've got another thing coming."

By his side, Lucy seemed to hesitate, staring at Natsu with a bit of an uncertain expression. "Um…Natsu, I don't know if I'd go—"

"I did not cast that spell." Zeref interrupted her, meeting his brother's gaze calmly as he stood up. Oddly, his stomach felt a lingering soreness from where he had been hit. Touching it gently, Zeref blinked in surprise, meeting Natsu's gaze with wide eyes. "There is no magic in this place. That is why it feels so…different."

"You think?" The blue haired girl sat up, rubbing her head with a scowl. "I figured that out the moment I woke up and couldn't manage a defensive spell against you." Zeref hadn't heard her shouting a spell of any kind, but perhaps he had been too lost in thought. "It definitely isn't the guild hall, and to be honest, I don't think he's lying. Zeref might be a lot of things, but he doesn't have anything to gain by taking all of us, including himself, away from the guild hall where he knows Fairy Heart resides."

At least one of them had the intelligence to see that much. Zeref nodded towards her, smiling darkly. "Indeed, though it still does not mean I will not have what I desire. Conflicts such as this simply make the game more interesting."

"Did you seriously just call this sick war of yours a game?" Lucy objected, making Zeref shrug in response. "People die in wars. Fairy Tail has been suffering from the moment you decided to start this _game _of yours, and you are just trying to have fun with the challenge? What kind of person does something like that?"

"An enemy of Fairy Tail we're better of ignoring. Come on, Luce, let's go figure out how to get back before Zeref beats us to it." Natsu moved to walk away, but Zeref hesitated. If this place had no magic, it definitely did not exist anywhere within Earthland. While Zeref had not truly investigated them entirely, his former research had brought him into contact with theories about parallel dimensions, and if that was where they had somehow found themselves, getting back would be problematic. After all, magic had been required to enter, and they did not have access to such a power anymore.

The blue haired girl held out a hand to stop them, pushing Natsu back with a glare. "Hold on a second! Just think about that plan for a moment, Natsu." She looked towards Zeref, glaring at him at first before focusing back on Natsu. "I don't like this at all…but do you really have any idea how to get back home from here?" He didn't respond, scowling and burying his head into his scarf for a moment. "Even less than that, can you tell me where here even is?" He still remained quiet, while the girl seemed to be on a roll. "We have no magic, and we are stuck in a place without any way of contacting home and telling Fairy Tail where we're at. I might be good at breaking codes and solving puzzles, but this is even beyond my realm of expertise. Unless Lucy has something in mind, we shouldn't be so quick to dismiss…potentially difficult solutions." Her gaze moved back towards Zeref with that, narrowing her eyes.

Following her gaze, Lucy seemed to shake her head adamantly against the implied suggestion. "No way! I don't care if we're stuck in this place forever. I am not going to work with some idiot who just seconds ago was threatening to kill us!"

"Actually, that was likely a few minutes ago, at bare minimum. Given the odd recovery when arriving, I'd estimate closer to a few hours, to be honest." Zeref corrected her, but it did not seem to help the situation. She only gave him a harsher glare, which made him turn towards Levy with a calm gaze. "As far as the situation appears, I am inclined to agree with your companion. Despite what you may think, I am rather reasonable when it comes to such things and I am not opposed to imposing a temporary truce until we've resolved this issue. It is not ideal for either of us to remain in this realm, and while I could likely find a path back home alone, I cannot say I feel confident in remaining motivated to do so at the moment."

"We're trapped in a world without magic…away from the ultimate unstoppable power you created an entire army for over the last century…and you can't think of a reason to go back?" Lucy's eyes were wide, her glare gone now that he had just delivered a far more open statement than he intended. Staying silent, he simply shrugged and looked away, focusing on Levy instead. "Damn…you have got to be the strangest person I've ever met. What even made you want Fairy Heart in the first place if you can't even focus on why you wanted it?"

It wasn't the time to reveal such matters to them. However, he couldn't help but feel his gaze flicker towards Natsu. Even when the boy thought it to be false, his every action was done for his brother. From the day Natsu was born, he had been the center of Zeref's world. When Natsu perished in the war, something vital had been stolen from Zeref's life, something he knew needed to be fixed. So, he fought to give back to Natsu what was stolen from him. He gave Natsu life again, and now, Natsu still endured all kinds of suffering. Natsu never knew what it was like to have true parents, to live with his family and know his brother as he truly should. That was why Zeref needed to do this, he realized. Just thinking about it now was enough to solidify his resolve, reminding him of why he needed Neo Eclipse so badly. All of this suffering and the pointless wars and deaths, they would all lead to a world in which Natsu would have the life he deserved. Zeref would make sure that came to pass.

Something hardened in his gaze and he focused on Levy after the silence drifted on into a slightly uncomfortable pause. "I am just as unfamiliar as you with where we've arrived, however, I do believe remaining near your group will continue to remind me of the purpose of my war. Perhaps you think me a monster for such things, but I will not stop, not when I am so close to realizing my goals."

"What the hell?" Natsu glared at him, shoving Zeref from the side. "I mean, we're talking about starting a truce, right? Don't go threatening us with war again already. I'm not about to forget that we're enemies. I'm not about to forget…that stuff you talked to me about before, either."

He looked away, clearly not wanting to elaborate. Levy and Lucy looked mystified, telling Zeref they were uninformed about what Natsu had learned. The realization made him smile faintly, almost pleased to still have some unique connection to Natsu that even his companions were not allowed to hold. No one could take that from him, not even this world without magic. After all, the Book of END still rested safely within his robes, hidden from sight and close to his heart. "Right…so, let me get this straight. As long as we remain in this realm, you will not approach us with the intent for harm in any way?" Levy met Zeref's gaze, who slowly nodded. Harm to them might not occur, but he still wasn't so certain he'd be able to avoid the easy path of harming himself. "And as soon as we return…you plan on continuing the war." She did not sound pleased, putting it bluntly.

"Yes."

Nodding, Levy took a deep breath, as if bracing herself. Then, she thrust her hand forward, forcing a smile onto her face that looked almost painful. "Alright then. I'd say that for now, we just start over and pretend it doesn't exist. My name is Levy McGarden, and these are my friends Natsu and Lucy."

He didn't need the introductions, and he did not wish to shake her hand. After all, most who came into contact with him perished, and he had just promised not to harm them in any form. He warily eyed her hand, before sighing and realizing he had no choice but to shake it for the simple sake of societal customs. "Then I am Zeref…" He paused, glancing towards Natsu. "Just Zeref. That is all that is truly required, after all."

Natsu nodded, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Zeref. "Alright, then what are we doing first? This place looks oddly familiar…but I have no idea what would even bring us here, to be honest. Who the heck was at the guild anyway that could do something like this?"

"I thought they had all fled." Zeref noticed them glaring at him, to which he simply shrugged. "It was the deal I gave them. There really was nothing unfair about the offer for survival either."

Sighing, Levy shook her head. "That's what makes it so weird, actually. Before we fell through…I could have sworn I saw Nab, of all people, trying to protect us from Zeref." The name meant nothing to Zeref. Why had he not heard of this guild member? He frowned, trying to recall his research. "Whatever his magic is…and believe me, I don't think anyone knows what it is…that is what brought us here."

Pausing for a moment, Zeref recalled the odd energy he had sensed growing in the guild hall when the man's spell had activated. It wasn't a common sensation, and it still left him with more questions than answers. "Animal possession magic." He spoke directly, without a hint of doubt. "Rare, but not all that helpful given the situation. Without identifying which creature granted him the ability to open such a portal to this realm, we have no basis to utilize for reversing the process."

"Animal possession, huh?" Levy frowned, placing her chin on her fist as she thought. "That's the kind of magic that's almost a more extreme version of take-over, right?" Zeref nodded, rather surprised she knew anything about it. She smiled, seeing his slight surprise and chuckling. "I've read a lot, and while I might not be as ancient as you, I do know a thing or two about magic. Still, you're right about it not being much to go off of. We could be stuck here for a long time."

"Well, then we might as well make the most out of it, right?" Natsu grinned, moving over towards Lucy and throwing an arm over her shoulders carelessly. "Let's go and explore a bit! I'm dying to see what kind of food they have here!"

His brother truly did not seem to grasp the situation, but his words still made Zeref smile faintly. Would it truly be so bad, remaining trapped in this place? Oddly, he couldn't help but feel like he would look forward to their discoveries here. "I'm not going around hunting for food when we need to be finding a way back home." Lucy glared at him, before her stomach growled and made her hang her head. "But…I am hungry…"

"And there goes their ability to focus." Levy sighed, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. She glanced towards Zeref, hesitating for a moment before giving him a faint smile. "You'll get used to this pretty quickly. I haven't exactly worked side by side with them much…but Natsu is rather impulsive, and Lucy does her best to avoid working too hard."

"Yet I still cannot decide if I wish to stay or leave." Zeref frowned, watching him. Really, wasn't this enough to have Natsu here? However, upon hearing his voice, the dragon slayer turned towards him, tensing and narrowing his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, Natsu would never be able to see him as family, not after the legacy he had left behind. Neo Eclipse truly was the only answer, and oddly, the thought left him hollow and empty as he realized just how close to changing his entire being such a spell was.

**I've got the second chapter finished already! I'm willing to bet some of you already know where Zeref, Lucy, Levy, and Natsu have ended up now. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Exploration brought them deeper into the odd forest. Zeref didn't speak much throughout the trip, letting the Fairy Tail wizards at least attempt to pretend he was not here. After all, he was certain that would be preferable to them all. With the exception of Natsu, he wasn't all that fond of them either, so he supposed the feeling was mutual. The only reason Zeref kept them near was to remind himself of why he needed to return, but even that might not have been enough of a reason to agree to work with them. They were irritating, and Natsu seemed to get distracted far too easily. Lucy did little but complain about how far they had walked, and the heat was making them all sweat and grow dehydrated. Eventually, they would need to find some form of resources, though Zeref had no idea how to go about accomplishing such a thing.

Perhaps in his youth, he may have been able to assist in such matters. Immortality removed his need to be capable of survival, however. Now, he was feeling oddly useless as they traveled, trying to consider what could possibly return them home. Thus far, all he could hope for was some lingering form of magic in this world that had been preserved. The likelihood of finding such a thing was nearly nonexistent, which made Zeref feel even more confident that they would not be leaving this place with ease.

"Stop trying to chase down every animal we see, Natsu! We don't have any way to hunt them, and there's no way I'm going to try eating something alive!" Lucy's complaints came again, after Natsu tried yet again to capture one of the odd frogs dancing around the ground.

"But he looked so tasty!"

"Bright colors like that usually mean poison, Natsu." Levy sighed, shaking her head. "This really isn't helping us at all, either."

"I still haven't recognized a thing! Are we really trapped in a place without any kind of people?"

That was unlikely, which made Zeref frown as he moved his gaze away from Lucy. Just where were they then? This forest could not expand an entire realm, but it seemed dense and lively, making him wonder if perhaps this place was more rural than their home. In fact, the building they were passing even seemed to be made of tree trunks and vines, dark green in color to match the surroundings.

At that thought, Zeref froze, looking over towards the building. It really was a house, or some form of shelter for a living being. A sign hung over a wooden door, with a familiar name and logo that Zeref did not expect to encounter here. "How strange." He spoke to himself, tilting his head as he studied the place. Did an entirely different version of the guild exist here? He couldn't help but wonder what else was the same.

Behind him, Levy caught his comment and stopped, looking towards him with a scowl. "And you…you've been doing this every five minutes! Why can't you just keep walking forward like a normal person? Last time, you wanted to just look at some flowers. The time before that, you stopped because you thought you saw a bird. Are you seriously that easily distracted?"

While he couldn't reveal it to them, Zeref had simply been enjoying seeing living things nearby that would not perish. The bird had been just a moment of intrigue, due to the oddness of the species that he had never seen before. However, the foliage he stopped to view were more so tests to confirm that his curse truly was gone. He could touch the leaves and petals, and nothing would die. Oddly, he hadn't been able to stop himself from enjoying such small things as a result.

Turning towards Levy, Zeref shrugged. "I see no reason in rushing forward. After all, what would I have to gain from such a rash and impulsive way of living?"

"Getting back home, idiot!" Levy shook her head, letting out a sigh. "Honestly, I came here to do all the work myself, didn't I? You guys are hopeless."

"Come on, Levy…you don't really mean that, right?" Lucy looked hurt, biting her lip at the girl's words. "I mean, we've only just started trying to figure out where we are. It's not our fault if we can't recognize anything…" She trailed off, her gaze spotting the guild hall behind Zeref. Her eyes widened, letting out a sharp gasp. "That guild hall…it can't be. Natsu, is that really Fairy Tail?"

Looking up, the dragon slayer blinked in surprise before grinning. "No way! It's that place with other me in it! Plus, scary Lucy's there too!"

"Stop calling her that!" Lucy glared at him, shaking her head before focusing on the guild hall again. "Levy…I think I know where we're at now, though. That guild hall…it's the Fairy Tail from Edolas, the world Mystogan was from."

"Edolas…you mean the place that you guys said tried to steal our world's magic?"

Lucy and Natsu nodded, while Zeref frowned. If such a thing were even possible, it would require its own mechanism to operate and link with another world. "Does the device they utilized for stealing our magic still exist?"

His question seemed to surprise them, interrupting their musings on where they arrived. "Uh…I dunno. I think Mystogan said something about destroying it…" Natsu shrugged, moving past Zeref and towards the hall. "Either way, I think we might as well say hi while we're here. Maybe these guys can help us get back."

"Right…but Natsu, aren't you forgetting something?" Lucy glanced back towards Zeref, biting her lip. "Imagine what they'd think if we brought Zeref inside. I mean, I imagine he has the same kind of reputation here as he does at home…"

"Plus, he'll probably destroy the place since he's still set on his stupid war." Natsu glared at him, shaking his head. "I'm guessing he's already trying to imagine where the Edolas version of Fairy Heart is."

"If such a thing existed, I likely would be. After all, an unlimited source of magic would be quite useful to us at the moment, considering our situation." Zeref spoke calmly, but he only received glares in response. He still failed to see why they asked for his assistance if they could not put aside their differences long enough to actually form a plan of some kind. "Regardless, I have no purpose in dealing with a magicless guild. Visit if you wish, I shall remain here. It does seem quite…peaceful, and I think it might be nice to rest for a moment."

Shaking her head, Levy moved past him with a huff. "Well, that's settled. Sorry Zeref, but we just can't trust you." She gave him a sympathetic smile before moving forward. "Either way, I'm excited to meet these guys you told me about before! Didn't you say Gray actually wears layers here?"

"Yeah, and Cana won't touch a drop of alcohol! It's so weird…"

Lucy's and Levy's voices faded away as they walked towards the guild hall. Eventually, Natsu turned to follow them, giving Zeref one last warning. "Don't do anything stupid, alright? Maybe you think we're brothers, but the things you've done…you've got a long way to go if you think I'll ever think of you as my family, Zeref. Stay away from this Fairy Tail too, or else we'll start having some major problems."

His words only left an odd ache in Zeref's chest, but the black wizard was used to such feelings. Zeref knew he would not be able to have a family in his current life. That was the purpose of wanting to change it, after all. So, he closed his eyes, leaning back onto the ground with a sigh. Lifting his arm, Zeref rested the back of his hand on his forehead to block out the sunlight beating down on his face. Wearing black in a place as brightly lit as this did get uncomfortable, and oddly, Zeref's own resilience to such things seemed to be lessened without access to his curse. Still, that lack of resilience made him smile, knowing that it meant he might actually be able to die in this world.

Zeref lost track of time, not paying attention to his surroundings. Footsteps came near the guild, likely a member returning from a job as most wizards did. He idly wondered what kind of work wizards did when they lacked magic, but his thoughts were interrupted by a breathless voice nearby. "Zeref…you're alive. You're…you're alive."

Most people that said such things sounded terrified, but this one was different. Zeref sat up, frowning at the way the voice trembled, as if too joyous to remain calm and steady. When he spotted the tear-stained stricken expression of the boy in front of him, Zeref blinked in surprise. "Zeref…" Natsu repeated his name, but now that Zeref looked closer, he could see it wasn't quite the Natsu he knew. The red jacket was far different from the black vest he had seen the dragon slayer wearing before, and Zeref simply could not picture the Natsu he knew looking so…sensitive.

Before Zeref could even consider what to say in response, the boy rushed forward. "Brother…it really is you. I can't believe it…I thought I saw…" Arms were thrown around Zeref's neck, despite his startled yelp when this odd version of Natsu clung to him tightly. "But you're here. You're here…and I'm not going to let you go again. Please forgive me for not finding you sooner…don't be mad…don't leave me again…" He shook, clinging to Zeref even tighter as he sobbed. Zeref couldn't decide what to think of the reaction, but he had the odd feeling that he wouldn't be able to separate this boy from him any time soon.

Awkwardly, Zeref sat back up and simply leaned back, accepting his fate to be hugged by this version of Natsu. From his words, it was safe to assume that the version of himself in this world had perished. Based on appearance and Natsu's odd comment of 'other me' from before, Zeref slowly realized that there were copies of everyone from Earthland somewhere in this realm. This was his brother's other version, and oddly, Zeref couldn't help but smile faintly as the boy embraced him. This brother wanted him around and valued his presence. Then again, this brother was still gravely mistaken about a key detail.

Sighing, Zeref patted the boy's hair like he had done so long ago, before his own brother died in the first place. Those times were long gone, but he still missed the days when Natsu needed him by his side. Pushing him back, Zeref's dark eyes met Natsu's, seeing the boy almost cringe in fear of being reprimanded or abandoned. "I am sorry, but I am not the brother you were hoping to see, Natsu. Perhaps I am Zeref…but I am not from this world."

"But…but that…then Zeref really is…" The boy sniffled, tears falling even faster.

It had been so long since Zeref attempted to comfort anyone, but the sorrow in Edo-Natsu was a suffering Zeref knew too well. He would not let the boy endure it alone. Reaching forward, he squeezed Edo-Natsu's shoulder, a pained smile on his face as he nodded. "Based on your previous words, I'd assume him to be dead. Odd…I suppose it is fitting that he found such a fate when I was incapable of such a thing."

There was an odd silence between them, while Natsu's head dropped to his chest and his shoulders drooped. He remained crouched on the ground, his legs folded beneath him as his shoulders shook. "It's not fair…why does he have to be gone? Why did he have to…to leave me?" He looked up, something desperate lingering in his eyes. "You're still Zeref! Why can't…aren't you still my brother?"

An odd pang rushed through Zeref, a longing he couldn't quite name. He was still Natsu's brother, yet his Natsu would never cry over him like this. His brother would celebrate in his death, and find peace in knowing Zeref was gone. The thought made him feel hollow, wishing to change it for anything. "If you knew…if you knew anything about me, you would not have such a wish." Really, no one would.

"But I do know you!" Edo-Natsu looked insistent now, moving closer with a determined look on his face. "You're Zeref, so you've gotta be brilliant with magic. You're patient, and a bit indecisive, but you always try to put others before yourself…you always…always did everything to keep me happy. And I…I never even once thanked you for it…never deserved it at all…I'm a terrible brother! I'm sorry…sorry I failed to live up to your expectations…"

Sighing, Zeref shook his head. "As I was not the one doing such things on your behalf, I cannot comprehend how you think I'm disappointed in you." Edo-Natsu blinked, biting his lip and apologizing again. The sight made Zeref smile faintly, uncertain of if it was irritating or endearing to have any version of his brother still wishing for him to sacrifice on his behalf. "And as for your assessment…I suppose it is accurate enough. Yet, I still cannot bring myself to believe you desire my company. Not even my own companions wish to have me around. I bring about destruction everywhere I go and all who know me fall into despair and most often perish quickly."

Looking up, Natsu's expression hardened and he reached forward, gripping Zeref's shoulders tightly. "Then please…let's help each other. I've missed my brother so much…and I know it is awful of me to take you away from the Natsu you know…but I need him back. I've always felt so weak since he's left, like nothing could possibly go right for me. So please…please, don't leave me again, Zeref. Don't let me lose my brother again…not when I have a chance to get him back."

From anyone else, the tears and pleading would have only angered Zeref. It showed weakness, and it made him feel sick to have to deal with the emotions of others. He could not comprehend how to make anyone's mood improve, and it was often annoying to observe others in such a state. Yet, Natsu was crying for him. Natsu's desire was the same as his had always been, a simple wish to have his brother back. Would it truly be so bad to grant his request? Glancing towards the guild hall, he frowned. He could still visualize his brother's glare with ease, the way the Natsu he knew had felt the need to warn him from doing anything destructive in this world. Yet, Edo-Natsu looked at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. No one, not even Mavis, saw him as a person that was deserving of love. Zeref himself knew he did not, yet he still wanted his brother, his family, back. In this world, maybe he could have such things. His curse could not reach him, and Natsu was not only alive, but clearly still viewing him as family.

Meeting Edo-Natsu's stricken expression again, Zeref could see the boy's eyes trying to plead with him to agree. Everything about this boy seemed to ask him to stay, to linger in this world that his companions had wanted so badly to leave. What point was there in Neo Eclipse if he could simply make a different Natsu the life he wanted for his Natsu? They were both his brother, in an odd way. So, hesitantly, Zeref reached over and touched Edo-Natsu's arm, his thin fingers gently pulling the boy back in for another hug. "Very well. I suppose you are still my brother…and perhaps the only person left that still values my life."

"Thank you…" Edo-Natsu sobbed, pressing his head closer to Zeref's shoulder. He seemed to resume his clinging to Zeref's form, which Zeref no longer objected to. Instead, he simply remained in place, letting Edo-Natsu unleash the grief and sorrow that had been hidden within him for so long. "I finally have you back, Brother. You're finally here…"

Closing his eyes, Zeref took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yes…I am." He rather liked this world, even if he knew nothing about it. "And I cannot think of a single reason to leave. Natsu…I've missed being a family." Oddly, despite having longed for this to happen for so long, Zeref could not think of what to say or do. However, Edo-Natsu seemed to smile brightly at that, pulling back and rising to his feet.

"Then we've got a lot of making up to do!" He seemed cheerful, putting a smile on his face as he held out his hand. "I was planning on hanging out at the guild after my last job, but I think I'd much rather get to know you again. Well…this other you, anyway." He paused, biting his lip. "You…you really don't mind, right? That I'm…not the Natsu you know."

"It is hardly any different than me not being the Zeref you know." Zeref smiled, shaking his head and glancing up at the sky. "Besides…my Natsu will not miss me at all. In fact, I think he will be pleased to find that I am gone. I have caused him far too much strife, I think, in my attempts to fix my mistakes."

"So…does that mean yes?"

Nodding, Zeref smiled towards Natsu and began following him away from the guild hall. "Indeed it does. Though, I suppose this will only last until you too see how awful I truly am."

"But…I know you could never be that bad! I'd never hate you, no matter what you do, Zeref. That's what being brothers is all about, right?"

Meeting Edo-Natsu's gaze, Zeref smiled darkly. "Ah, but could you forgive me for murder?"

"You'd only do that if you had no other choice, so of course I would!"

Startled, Zeref tried pressing on. "Creating monsters?"

"Ha, like you could even do that."

"Making you a monster?"

"That only means you made me stronger, and were trying to keep me safe."

Pausing, Zeref tilted his head, amazed at how this Natsu managed to think through these things. "Killed your family?"

"Well, that would be the same as killing your family so…I think you'd feel just as bad about that one as I would."

"Started a war with your guild?"

"Fairy Tail would stop you, duh. Then you'd come back to your senses and we'd go back to normal!"

There had to be something, just one thing he had done that this Natsu couldn't forgive. "Abandoned you? For the majority of your life…until you were grown and had forgotten I even existed." Zeref hung his head, feeling like that piece was oddly close to his heart.

Meeting his gaze, Edo-Natsu's smile faltered, looking away himself. "Well…I can't say I'd know for certain on that one. I mean, I can't imagine ever forgetting about you. After all, you started Fairy Tail just to stop me from being lonely when Mom and Dad died…and you've always been by my side ever since. At least, until that Fairy Hunt when everything went wrong…"

Startled, Zeref felt his pulse stutter slightly. He couldn't think of anything more without delving into specific events. How did this Natsu just move on past it all? Still, part of Zeref didn't want to question it. He didn't want to force this Natsu to despise him, because right now, he needed someone to care for him. He wanted desperately to find anyone who could say he wasn't a monster for what he had done, and here was someone in his own family doing so. "Natsu…" Tears threatened to fall from his own eyes, which Zeref quickly blinked away. "Thank you."

Zeref didn't explain what it was for, but Edo-Natsu didn't press for answers. Instead, the boy seemed to lead him towards a city, not far from the guild. Eventually, he was led into a home belonging to his brother, and for the first time in centuries, Zeref looked inside of a building and truly felt like he was at home. Here, he could have a life to enjoy. Here, he had a brother that would always accept him no matter what he did. For that, Zeref was slowly beginning to realize he'd sacrifice everything he'd ever known just for the chance to gain some small sliver of what he'd lost so long ago.

**So, I've hardly written the Edolas versions of characters...Edo-Natsu might be a bit OOC, however, I will be explaining a bit more on his history and what happened to Edo-Zeref later on in the story. For now, I just thought it'd be interesting to explore a change like this for Zeref. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Back in Earthland, things were still not going quite to plan for Fairy Tail. Loke stood in the guild hall, blinking in shock at the space where everyone else had just been. Nab was collapsed on the ground from whatever spell he had just used, but no one else remained in the room. Zeref was gone, which was perfect to increase their odds of actually winning this war, but so were Lucy, Natsu, and Levy. With Lucy gone, Loke was almost certain he'd have vanished with her. However, as hard as he tried to close his gate and leave for the celestial world so he could be summoned again to her side, it just wouldn't work. He grimaced, glancing around the guild hall. Of course it wouldn't work without Lucy here. He needed his key holder's permission to close his gate, whether that was on his own or through her power.

Most people failed to realize how vital such a connection was. Aquarius often remained prideful and independent, insisting she could do such things alone, but not even she could close her gate if Lucy wasn't willing to agree to the spirit's own unusual schedule. Loke knew it wouldn't be too problematic for him at the moment, given his own experience with prolonged visits to the human world, but it didn't mean it was comfortable to linger for long. The only person who might have had a clue as to where Lucy had ended up was unconscious, and Loke felt a bit wary of trying to find others for help. If news spread that the emperor of Alvarez was gone, it could have one of two affects on the war. The ideal option would be ending it, however, based on the crazed loyalty of the Spriggan Twelve, Loke had a sinking feeling that it would send them into a greater rage and accelerate their process in the battles that had just been fought as games to the powerful wizards thus far.

"You sure are an impulsive one when you do manage to act, aren't you?" Loke chuckled, shaking his head as he stared down at Nab. Really, he hadn't even expected Nab to do anything in the war. No one expected much of anything from him, when Loke really considered it. However, Loke still had an odd respect for the dubbed 'laziest member' of Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for Nab, Loke knew things would have turned out a lot different in his life. After all, Nab had been the one to find him once he hit his lowest point, when he had been determined to just sit and rot until all of his remaining energy left him and he could join Karen for his mistakes.

Glancing around the destroyed guild hall, Loke wondered what more to do. He could still hear fighting going on outside, and he could sense the scattered magical energy of wizards sending attacks towards each other. Levy had said Gajeel was involved in battle, against one of the twelve if Loke had understood enough details from his few brief moments of being summoned thus far. That was probably his biggest downfall at the moment; while trapped in the celestial world, he had no idea what had happened in the war and what information was vital to keep in mind.

Walking towards the exit, Loke knew he couldn't go far. Someone needed to keep an eye on the location of Mavis' body, and with the guild hall evacuated, he was the only one that could fill that role. Just standing outside the door, however, Loke saw the trembling bodies of some of the lesser known members of Fairy Tail, grouped with Master Makarov who seemed to be trying to keep them inspired. "This is not the end. No matter what Zeref does with Fairy Heart, we will find a way to fix this and move forward. Fairy Tail does not give up so easily, and when faced with odds like these, we always overcome them and succeed."

"But we're talking about Zeref now! We can't possible stop him…the man's immortal and now he has possession of unlimited magical power!" Warren had tears in his eyes at the hopelessness of the situation.

Nodding in agreement, Max hung his head low. "Plus…what use are we against him? I mean, if Natsu or Laxus were here, maybe we'd stand a chance…but they're off dealing with the Twelve. We should have known someone would come straight for the guild…none of us are really fit for that kind of heavy defense."

"Well, I say without them we still have to give it our all!" Romeo joined in, looking strained but determined to win. "I'm not as strong as Natsu…I'm not even as strong as my Dad…but I will still do everything I can to keep Fairy Tail alive. I won't lose everyone again…not like before…" He broke off, frowning as he gazed at the ground and clenched his hands into fists. Loke didn't know if he was thinking about the S-Class wizard trials or the actual disbanding of Fairy Tail, but either situation was one they likely wished to avoid.

Sighing, Loke realized that Fairy Tail at least had to learn of the truth. Walking forward, Loke put his hands into his pockets and braced himself as he approached the gathered group. "That's not our biggest issue anymore, though. Believe it or not, Zeref actually didn't get his hands on Fairy Heart." Heads spun towards him, while Makarov's eyes widened. The distinct lack of Mavis' presence made Loke wonder what the First was doing at this time, but that also wasn't exactly their top priority. "To put things simply…Zeref's gone. He's not dead, but he's also not here anymore. Exactly what happened…well, you'll have to wait to hear the details."

"That's not possible!" Laki stepped forward, glaring at him. "Maybe you're a bigshot with the spirits, but that doesn't mean you could have taken on Zeref alone and won. None of us could have managed something insane like that."

"I didn't. Really, I think we only managed to send him away because of surprise." Loke sure was surprised enough about it himself, after all. "Nab didn't leave the guild hall with all of you. Somehow…some element of his magic was able to send Zeref away. However…Natsu, Lucy, and Levy had all been trying to stop Zeref when Nab's magic activated. Believe it or not, the last person any of us expected to be capable of dealing with any enemy in this war managed to put a halt to the person responsible for it in the first place."

"Nab?" Makarov looked stunned, almost rendered speechless from Loke's declaration. The others had mixed reactions, mostly disbelief coloring their expressions "Animal possession magic…I cannot think of a single animal spirit in his possession that would allow for the ability to stop Zeref. Even if he were an expert with his power, and without practice I know he is not…I still would not believe him capable of such a thing."

Aware of Nab's limitations, Loke frowned and looked away. "I wouldn't go that far. You'd be surprised at what Nab can do when pushed to his limits." Really, Nab's main issue was his confidence. Loke had seen it during their first and only job together. The man seemed convinced that disaster would strike at any moment, but once the actual threat was facing him, determination won out and Nab managed to overcome the monster back then with ease. "Still, he is out of practice. Whatever spirit he took on…from what little I know of his magic, Nab likely didn't have much control over what he was doing."

"It takes a strong will to suppress an animal's spirit…just as it takes a strong heart to maintain one's sense of self with takeover magic." Makarov sighed, shaking his head. "Luckily, the side-effects aren't nearly as dire with animal possession. Energy can be dissipated with ease by simply ending a the spell as the user does not lose conscious thought in such magic; an entirely different form will not be lost until your mind returns to normal."

Nodding, Loke shifted his weight slightly and met his gaze. "Exactly. So, it isn't entirely beyond Nab's capability…even without control, an animal spirit can still manage to do quite a bit of damage. The problem is that it took our members along with Zeref…and that I highly doubt the war will stop just because he's gone. These overzealous followers of his will do anything to achieve his goals, even if he's gone."

"And they probably don't even realize he's left…" Romeo frowned, lifting his gaze. "Can't we just tell them that their emperor's gone? I mean, that should at least make them slow down, right?"

"Or they'll just kill us for harming their 'master'" Laki folded her arms over her chest, scowling. "It doesn't seem like we have many options either way."

"We've lost them for good then…if Nab is our only hope, what hope do we really have?" Warren looked dejected, wailing even harder as he realized they had lost strong fighters in their desperate war.

By his side, Max seemed to try and calm the telepath. "Yeah…but even Nab has to be good for something, right? I mean…he's still part of the guild…and he…that one time he, uh…" Max trailed off, looking lost in thought. "What was the last job he took again?"

No one really answered, all of them lost on trying to figure it out. However, thinking back, Loke grimaced as he realized the answer. Had Nab really taken any jobs since that day? That put Nab's last job at being over a decade ago, back when Loke first joined the guild. "It was with me. A wyvern was terrorizing Polura. We teamed up to stop it…about a decade ago, well before even Lucy joined the guild."

"A _decade _ago? As in _ten years?" _Laki glared at him, shoving Loke back with a scowl. "And you're trying to say we should hope that he can tell us what he did? The idiot has probably forgotten the names of his own spells, let alone what they do!"

"And do you have a better answer?" Loke met her glare evenly, watching as Laki stepped back, looking away with her jaw clenching. "Like it or not, Nab is the only one who knows what he did…if anyone knows, at least." He did have to concede that it was possible Nab himself didn't know what that spell had been. "The war is still going on. If we want to stop Alvarez, we're going to need Natsu back…and even if that weren't the case, I'd still have my reasons for wanting them back."

"Because you're in looove with Lucy, right?" Startled, Loke only just realized Happy was flying above them, listening quietly to his update. The blue cat smiled, but it looked somewhat forced even at his own joke. "Either way…I don't want to be fighting without Natsu anyway. He's my partner…and if you think Nab can get him back, then I'll trust you, Loke."

Nodding, Loke gave him a small smile, a bit unnerved by his words. Hadn't he always admired Lucy? Why did they all seem to toy with his feelings so easily? Yet, he had also loved Mary, and there had also been Nora before her, and then there was the time he had dated those twins…yeah, maybe it was difficult to take him seriously after all. "Thanks, Happy. Besides…leaving my own feelings for Lucy out of this, there is the simple fact that without her here, I will eventually die. Give it about three years, and I'll be back on death's doorstep. Without my master, I can't leave the mortal world."

Troubled looks filled the faces of the other guild members. Loke knew it wasn't ideal, but he had to have faith in something. Otherwise, he'd be falling into despair like everyone else. "With Zeref gone…I suppose it is best for us to return to our base of operations. Warren, resume communication with the other guild members. I want an update on the current status of our battles and I want us to keep moving forward in this war." Moving towards the guild hall, Makarov seemed to become more determined than ever. "Now, we just might stand a chance of succeeding in this war…there is no more impossible obstacle to overcome, only one of simple strength. Our ties of family surpass anything they know…and with that, we will win and drive Alvarez out from Fiore!"

Shouts of agreement joined him, charging back into the guild hall behind Makarov one by one. Loke followed as well, smiling faintly at the sight. Really, when did they not find a way to keep moving forward? Oddly, he couldn't help but feel his smile falter, realizing he wasn't quite as optimistic as the others like that. Back then, when he had been responsible for the death of his key holder, he had been lost to despair. He hadn't been able to see a path towards the future, not without someone to help him. If Nab could show him that path in a moment like that, couldn't Nab at least do something now? Loke had to have hope for that, all things considered. He had to have faith, because if no one believed in Nab, then Nab would never have enough faith in himself to even try. So, Loke hardened his expression and joined them, taking a seat in the guild hall next to where Nab still lingered on the ground. The moment that wizard woke up, Loke would demand to know what he had done. He would find Lucy, and he would bring his master home no matter what it took. That was what it meant to be a celestial spirit. It was his duty to defend Lucy until the day she died, or sacrifice himself in the attempt to do so. Whether that feeling was love or something else, Loke wasn't certain, but he knew that he would never abandon his master again and repeat his old mistakes. So, for now, he'd be relying on the partner he nearly made when he first joined the guild. Maybe after all of these years, he'd find that they still worked better together than they ever did alone, just like he once told Nab was the case.

**Sorry for the slight alteration to Celestial magic here with Loke. I needed him trapped for plot purposes, so hopefully, I explained it in a way that still could make sense for the rest of canon. Then again, considering what I'm attempting with this story...that does seem like a fairly minor alteration, while trying to stay mainly canon-compliant. I do hope you enjoyed this little scene of what is going on with Fairy Tail! I hardly ever write with the more minor members, so it is actually a bit of fun giving them somewhat of a role. Now, you'll start to see just how much effort was put in to making Nab a necessary character...I hope I manage to make it believable as the story continues as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

From what little Levy had heard about this odd other world, she already knew it would be an interesting sight to see. For starters, the exterior of the guild itself held a virtually impossible shape. Somehow, the Fairy Tail wizards over here had managed to maneuver tree trunks and vines to form the oddest shape, twining together into two separate spikes jutting into the sky. Oddly, it made Levy think of Makarov's old hat, but it didn't droop to the sides quite that much.

Still, walking inside was another thing entirely. The moment they stepped through those doors, Edo-Lucy practically lunged at Natsu. "Natsu! Welcome back. You ready for round two of our game?" She grinned almost evilly before tacking Natsu to the ground with a swift motion. The dragon slayer grunted in surprise as Edo-Lucy yanked his arms back, smiling like she was having the time of her life. "Torture technique number 12: The Back-Crack Bridge!"

Watching them, Levy wondered if she really should be excited to see them after all. Sure, it was still Fairy Tail, but she wasn't exactly interested in stuff like that. "Hey Lucy, isn't that you as well?" Edo-Juvia spoke, startling Levy as she saw the girl leaning casually against the wall, pointing towards their Lucy. Her narrowed eyes made her look suspicious, while some other version of Gray sighed and gazed at her with love-struck eyes. Wasn't that backwards too?

Gray himself was also a sight to behold. Numerous jackets and coats were thrown over his body, making it look like a ball or balloon simply from the sheer amount of clothing he was wearing. She almost laughed at the sight of him trying to add yet another, claiming he was still too cold in the room. "Get off of me, Scary Lucy!" Natsu glared at her, before smirking and throwing his upper body back, startling the girl. The blond was tossed onto the ground behind him, while Natsu stood up triumphantly. "Besides, I did some training recently. I'm not going to go down that easily from your torture techniques anymore."

"Training? You've been too busy doing jobs for King Jellal for that…" Edo-Lucy trailed off, frowning and glancing at her other self. Her eyes widened slightly, looking stunned. "Wait…you're that other Lucy from before. If that's who you are, then this Natsu must be…the Natsu of Earthland?" Natsu grinned and nodded, while Edo-Lucy scowled and shook her head. "Great, just great. Then where the heck is my Natsu? He was supposed to be on his way back any time now."

That made Levy stiffen, glancing towards the door. Even Natsu blinked, narrowing his eyes for a moment before snorting. "Don't worry about it, he's probably just delayed or something. You said he was busy doing a bunch of jobs, right?"

Nodding, Edo-Lucy folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah. With the lack of magic, things have been kinda hectic for the government. New rules need to be made, others need to be altered, work needs to be found for those that relied on magic for funds, and don't even get me started on just how society is reacting to the lack of magic." She scowled, shaking her head. "Either way, what brings you guys here? I thought it was impossible for anyone with magic to come to Edolas now, after the whole incident with the last king."

Looking at her feet, Lucy frowned and bit her lip. "It should be…we don't even know how we got here to be honest." Her gaze moved towards Natsu after a moment, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, but it also means we get to catch up with you guys again! How's other me been doing anyway?"

"Fine." Edo-Lucy looked a bit irritated with Natsu, her gaze flickering over towards Levy. "And I see you've brought a new companion. What the hell made you think Levy would be useful? She's always slacking around here, and there's no way in hell I'd want to meet any form of her a second time."

"Hey!" Levy scowled, moving towards Edo-Lucy with her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that Lu-chan and I are great friends, and that I'm the one doing all the work out of this group here."

Snorting, Edo-Lucy shook her head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, shorty." Irritated, Levy debated if it would be worth it to hit this Lucy or not, but decided against it. After all, they were coming in search of help, so she should try to be a bit nicer and ignore her irritation. "Luckily, our Levy has stepped out for a moment. At least I only have to deal with one of you at a time."

"Um…" Earthland Lucy bit her lip, glancing towards Levy before letting out a nervous laugh. "You know, it might be better not to judge Levy without getting to know her…and besides, isn't there so much else for us to talk about? I mean, what about the guild? Fairy Tail still exists, so clearly you've been doing something…"

"We've become somewhat of a task force for King Jellal." Edo-Lucy shrugged. "It isn't magic, but it keeps us together like we wanted. There are certain groups arising in Edolas that he wants us to monitor…and with Natsu's skill in driving any kind of vehicle, he's almost always gone on long-distance missions for the new king."

Blinking, Levy glanced at Natsu who scowled at the mention of vehicles. How was this other Natsu okay with riding in one, much less operating one? "Oh yeah…I forgot he liked vehicles." Natsu glanced towards the door again, frowning. "And he was supposed to be coming back today? Now that I think about it…that guy shouldn't have really been delayed if he was driving anything."

Nodding in agreement, Edo-Lucy frowned. "I know…but I'm wondering if something distracted him this time." She glanced at her feet, closing her eyes. "This mission probably was hitting close to his heart. Erza Nigthwalker was supposed to help him…supposedly, she's changed her ways since the disaster with the former king and the loss of magic. It was meant to be a way to bridge the gap between our guild and the army that fought against us…but that woman was probably the last person Natsu wanted to work with."

"Erza…I forgot you said she was on the king's side in this world." Levy rubbed the back of her head, smiling faintly. "If she's helping him out, though, I wouldn't be too worried. Our Erza is incredibly loyal and strong in a fight, so I'm certain this one is too."

"That's not the problem." Edo-Lucy scowled, leaning forward on her lap and narrowing her eyes. "Do you guys remember how we mentioned that our guild master was gone?" Natsu and Lucy nodded, any lingering amusement fading from their expressions. "Well, Erza Nightwalker was the one that led the Fairy Hunt responsible for him being captured. She was the reason Master was executed…and Natsu was the only member of our guild who managed to witness his actual death. It messed him up pretty bad…in fact, that was around the time his split personality really started becoming obvious." Split personality? Levy glanced towards Lucy with a frown.

Meeting her gaze, Lucy's brown eyes softened. "Edo-Natsu is a completely different person when he's in a car…I don't know how else to describe it. But…what would the death of your guild master have to do with that?"

"Dunno. Natsu doesn't like to talk about it…and I can't say that I blame him." Edo-Lucy looked away, shaking her head. "After all, they were brothers. I can't exactly force it out of him…so I just do my best to try and cheer him up when I can. It might not seem like it, but Natsu rather likes our torture games." She took on a slightly evil-looking grin, leaning towards Natsu. "In fact, I'd say I feel like practicing some more on you since he isn't here to—"

"Hold on a second. Other me has a brother?" Natsu blinked at her, his eyes wide.

Nodding, Edo-Lucy raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah. Are you saying you don't?" Levy and Lucy both nodded, but Natsu only scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn. I guess things really are more different over there than I thought. Consider yourself lucky that you didn't have to go through that." Shrugging, Lucy leaned forward onto the table they had all gathered around at some point in the conversation, raising her eyebrows at them. "Either way, I think that's enough about that. I'm more curious about what the hell you guys are doing back in our world. It's dangerous if this means magic is coming back…considering the issues we keep having lately."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Levy smiled, shaking her head. "It was a one-time spell, and we weren't really expecting it to be honest. A member of our guild managed to send us all through a portal into Edolas…and we're actually trying to figure out how to get back. We were hoping you might know of some way to help us, actually."

"Yeah…" Natsu still looked oddly distracted, making Levy frown. With the way he kept glancing towards the door, it was almost as if he was worried about Zeref. "Something like Mystogan's anima thing would be useful at the moment."

"That thing? It was destroyed long ago, back when that 'demon lord' stole away all of our magic." Edo-Lucy had an odd smirk as she winked at Natsu, shaking her head. However, Natsu stiffened at her words, swallowing and looking away. What was wrong with Natsu? Levy didn't know, but she was beginning to feel like he was worrying over something big.

"We thought it was." Lucy sighed, leaning forward onto the table and resting her head onto her arms. "I guess we really are stuck here for a while then…without magic, my spirits, our guild…" Closing her eyes, Lucy seemed to be growing even more upset by the second. "I just wish we actually had some idea of what to even do. Without magic and without the animas, we just have no way of even considering how to get back."

"For now, we should probably look for a place to stay." For that, they'd probably need Zeref around. Levy glanced at the door, rising to her feet. "Edo-Lucy…if you could, please try directing them on where we can go to find some kind of shelter. I think that at this point…we should probably confer with another…acquaintance that came here with us. It might be a bit shocking for you to meet him at first, but please…we are going to need his knowledge if we have any hope of getting back from this mess."

Edo-Lucy frowned in confusion, narrowing her eyes at Levy. "Eh? What kind of person did you guys bring here with you?"

"Our greatest enemy…a wizard intent on destroying our entire guild, actually." Lucy bit her lip, glancing towards Levy. "He's…trying to get back to that goal. But, we also need to go back to help defend our guild…so it's kinda difficult at the moment to figure out what to do. Are you really sure we can trust him in here, Levy?"

She wasn't, but it wasn't like they had many options. "I'll be back soon, Lu-chan. Don't worry about me, and keep your hopes up. We'll figure something out. After all, we are members of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail doesn't let things like this slow us down."

Lucy smiled, nodding in agreement and sitting up straighter. Edo-Lucy began talking to them more as Levy walked out of the guild, moving towards where they had left Zeref at the entrance to the path towards the guild. However, she froze when she got there. A carriage seemed to be parked at the edge of the street, abandoned with the horses getting rather agitated and restless. Zeref was no where to be seen, and the driver of the carriage was absent. Chills spiraled through Levy as she thought about what Edo-Lucy kept saying about Edo-Natsu, that he was supposed to be returning soon. Right now, she had a feeling that she knew exactly what had delayed him. Edo-Natsu ran into Zeref, and this time, Zeref had decided to use that to his advantage. Staring at the carriage and the abandoned possessions inside, Levy realized there was no time to wait. Someone had to go and stop him, and it was their responsibility as the ones who brought Zeref to this world.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Contrary to what the Fairy Tail wizards believed, Alvarez was aware of their emperor's vanishing act the moment it occurred. Invel had been trapped in a battle with some foolish ice wizard when it happened. The ice-make wizard had been claiming he had the ability to stand against one who controlled all of winter when Invel froze, his eyes widening fractionally as the constant presence of Emperor Spriggan's magical aura vanished entirely. Something had gone terribly wrong, and in the case of an emergency, battles such as this were pointless.

"I apologize, but I do believe something else has come up. We will continue this battle another time…but I do hope that you can surpass that boy soon and destroy him before it is too late." After all, this demon slaying magic was ideal to finish off END and protect his majesty from the threat of his most powerful creation. Yet, the ice wizard before him only glared and charged at Invel's words.

"What the hell? I'm not finished with you yet!" Invel only sighed, dodging the ice swords made from the boy's magic and vanishing into the white blizzard around him. Really, snow served his purposes well for hiding his presence. So, with the boy blinded and unaware of where Invel was, the winter general left the battle and ignored the boy.

Traveling towards the obvious aura of August, Invel could see other battles stopping in a similar fashion. The actual army itself continued attacking, but members of the Spriggan Twelve all knew what must have occurred. Either his majesty was dead, or someone had managed to banish him from this country. Given his immortal status, Invel found it highly unlikely for Emperor Spriggan to be dead. Yet, what power could force him to flee? Invel only scowled, confident that END was to blame. His majesty's brother was an annoyance that needed to be dealt with soon, just like the rest of these foolish guild wizards here.

By the time Invel had gathered around August, he found that others had beat him to the elderly man's location. Irene was there first, likely due to use of her enchantments to make her travel quicker, and Bloodman and Dimaria were also ready to speak. August looked grave, his expression serious as he gazed out into the distance. "Larcade is still trapped in battle. We will begin with who we have now to discuss our next actions."

"His majesty ordered that we continue this war at all costs." Invel looked towards August, narrowing his eyes. "Despite our loss of leadership, his deepest wish would be for us to press forward and obtain Fairy Heart in his name. Once in our possession, we can return to Alvarez and await his return."

"Ah, but we must consider the fact that his majesty might have truly perished in battle. After all, the enemy did have END on their side." Irene smiled faintly, as if amused by the idea.

Glaring at her, August shook his head. "No. I felt the magic around him at the time of his disappearance. There were no offensive spells cast…nothing of a nature that would be deadly for one such as him." He frowned, tilting his head. "Yet…I did not recognize the spell that was utilized before he vanished. Odd, that I have found a magic I still do not know in a place such as this."

"Well, sounds like we've gotta find and capture this wizard then." Dimaria grinned, looking eager for such an action. "I'll bring him back here so we can play with him all we want before getting our answers."

"But that would give you all the fun!" Bloodman grinned at her, chuckling slightly. "I've been dying for a true challenge in this war. You just interrupted my best chance at that with this little required meeting upon the disappearance of his majesty, so I think I have the right to torture the prisoner."

"Is it settled then?" August glanced towards Invel, one of the strongest strategists among the twelve. Frowning, Invel debated their chances of success in either path. Simply going after Fairy Heart, they would succeed, but his majesty would be lost. They needed to know where Zeref had gone, and how to retrieve him in order for their war to have any meaning. Going after a singular wizard, with all of them taking on the guild as one, would be the simplest approach to decimate the enemy's forces and capture their target.

Looking towards August, Invel nodded, folding his arms behind his back. "I believe it is. We will march for Fairy Tail at once…where his majesty was last known to be, and where this mysterious wizard exists. August, you are in charge of observing any spells he utilizes against us. Learn his magic…and perhaps then we can use it against him to return Emperor Spriggan to this world."

The others looked eager at his words, standing by his side as he began to hide their trail with a sea of snow. However, the closer he got to the guild, the closer Larcade's presence seemed to grow. Eventually, Invel heard the man's voice, shouting at someone in anger. "I said to leave me be! I'm done giving you the pleasures of this world, and have better things to do with my time, foolish dragon slayer!"

Narrowing his eyes, Invel turned towards the sound where he spotted a slight flash of blond hair. Suddenly, white filled the area as an attack was unleashed upon Larcade from the dragon slayer. "And I'm not letting you get away! We've come too far to lose now, and I'm not going to sit back and be a useless fool again. I'm Sabertooth's guild master, and we're going to stop you and this war once and for all."

"And that would be foolish of you to even consider doing." Invel grabbed Larcade, pulling him out of the range of the dragon slayer's attack. Blinking, the blond haired boy gazed at Invel, noticing the other members of the twelve behind him. The dragon slayer became pale, stumbling back slightly and trembling at the sight. "Our plans have changed. If you continue to interfere…you will perish here and now. No one can stand against the twelve alone and succeed…perhaps you had some chance of success against Larcade alone, but we stand united now."

"Invel?" Larcade blinked at him, inhaling sharply. "Then…have you discovered what happened?" It was vague enough, but Invel still scowled at his words and slapped Larcade's cheek.

"Silence. Speaking of our plans now is foolish, Larcade. You will be informed of the details at another time."

"Want me to help you take care of this little fool, Invel?" Dimaria eagerly offered assistance, but Invel shook his head. The boy was too frightened to even move, much less attack.

"That would be a waste of our time. Let's keep moving. We have work to do."

"Wait!" The dragon slayer's voice was shaky, but he did manage to reach out and grab the bottom edge of Invel's coat. "Why? Why…are you even doing this? Fairy Tail did nothing to you! Maybe they have some spell you want, but that doesn't justify this kind of…this kind of blind murder."

"Because this is his majesty's wish, and we will be the ones to grant him his desires." Invel met the boy's eyes, seeing him still too wary to attack. "Now, leave us be—"

"So this isn't even what you want?" The question made Invel frown, tilting his head slightly. What Emperor Spriggan desired was what he desired. As his general, as one raised in the army, that was all he ever knew. Invel did not know another life beyond his service to Emperor Spriggan, and he did not wish to know anything else. "You guys…you are all insane. This kind of power isn't meant to be used like this. It isn't a game, and wars aren't meant to be fun. Yet, somehow…whenever I fought anyone from your empire, you all seemed to enjoy it like it was. Like a game…like we were nothing but little toys for you to destroy, or roadblocks in your way."

"That is exactly what you are." Irene spoke, smiling faintly. "In the presence of those like us, you are less than insects. You can't possibly hope to be a threat…and as such, it would be a waste of energy to take you seriously."

"Oh yes. However…I do love to hear you begging…" Dimaria smiled, tilting her head and moving closer. "Please, let me just hear that voice of yours more…keeping us here longer will only make me more motivated to paint Invel's snow red, after all."

"All of you, stop with this foolishness." August slammed his staff down on the ground, glaring at the members of the twelve. "Whether he knows the truth or not is unimportant. Our goals remain clear - we will retrieve his majesty from whatever place Fairy Tail has sent him to. Do not lose sight of that, and do not waste efforts even on simple conversations with one such as him. Afterwords, we can resume these battles and finish this bloody war."

"Find…wait, Zeref is gone?" The dragon slayer looked stunned, but Invel now ignored him. "Then we actually have a chance…" He chuckled, lying back down on the ground. "Natsu, I leave the rest to you then. You'll be able to stop them, now that he's—"

"Natsu is gone as well." August spoke, his voice calm and steady. Blinking, Invel froze. That couldn't be true. However, as he sensed for the energy of that demon anywhere within the battlefield, he discovered it was nonexistent. Invel's pulse quickened, realizing the danger immediately. END was trapped with Zeref. END was created to destroy Zeref. It wouldn't take long for that destiny to be realized, given the situation. "Placing hopes on a single man is foolish anyway. Fairy Tail will fall, and you will only be around to see the aftermath if you surrender now and leave us be."

The Spriggan Twelve continued their march towards the guild with that. Invel's mind kept spinning, lingering on the worry over what might happen between his emperor and Natsu. Why had his plans to kill that demon failed? He had been so close with that demon slayer, so close to pushing him over the edge and turning him into something strong enough to stop END. Yet, END was beyond their reach, just like his majesty.

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. I have classes starting up again soon, so updates will probably slow down again for a few months. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Edo-Natsu's house was rather small, not any larger than the average apartment would be. Zeref walked inside, smiling faintly at the place. Little to no decorating had been done, leaving the place with a rather plain feel. Common white walls stared back at him, with natural lightwood trim running along the base of them. Grey carpets lined the floors, and beyond the basic furnishings, the house held nothing. A simple couch, a lamp, and a table were all that greeted him in the first room. There was a door at the opposite end of the room, and a hallway towards his left.

Smiling nervously, Edo-Natsu moved towards the couch. "Sorry it isn't much…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Lucy keeps saying I should get a bigger place since it is always cramped when she stops by to visit. Though…she's always kinda scary when she visits and I usually end up trying to hide away in my room when she's here."

Nodding, Zeref simply gazed around, walking towards the door. Curious as to what was behind it, he pulled it open and smiled faintly. It was a simple kitchen area, with a fireplace for cooking and a table with a single chair to eat at. "Oh! I forgot…I'll need to get another chair for you. I tried keeping it in storage…but with the issues with the lack of magic, I kinda was low on funds for a while. Sorry…you can have the one if you like when we eat…"

"There is no need to constantly apologize, Natsu. If my other self truly is dead, there was no reason for you to expect for any form of your brother to return." It wasn't as if this Natsu sounded like he had aims to resurrect the dead, after all.

Looking away, Edo-Natsu nervously rubbed his arm. "But…I always hoped it was all a lie. I saw it…I watched them…" He broke off, biting his lip. "But you could't die. You were always with me, so somehow…I knew that if I just kept driving, I'd find a place where you were at. I'd find you again…I knew I had to."

Driving? Zeref wasn't certain what kind of vehicle this Natsu enjoyed, but he found it was rather unimportant. Instead of replying, he walked towards this other Natsu, brushing aside his hair with a faint smile. "And it is that hope in your heart which has always fascinated me, Natsu." He tilted his head, chuckling slightly. "Unfortunately, I do not think you will convince me to agree with you on such matters. I've seen far too much of reality to dissuade myself into believing in a fantasy."

Edo-Natsu frowned, staring at the ground. "But…that isn't what you normally say. You're the one always telling me to have hope—well, the other you was." He closed his eyes, bowing and looking so insecure yet again. "I'm sorry! I can't seem to stop myself…from seeing you as my Zeref. I know you're not him…but I just wish—"

"That he were still by your side." Zeref ruffled his hair, crouching down so he could meet Edo-Natsu's gaze. "In that sense, we are alike, Natsu. Why do you think I agreed to this arrangement? My own Natsu has no desire to be near me. He despises my very existence…so it means more to me than you can imagine to hear that you desire my presence in some form. See me as whichever person you wish…I know how despicable I truly am, and will not mind playing the part of the brother you desire to have."

Was it wrong that he was willing to manipulate this Natsu in such a form? Perhaps it was, but Zeref had to cling to something. Whatever it took to keep his family by his side, he would do it. He had been with Mavis long enough to understand how to give pointless speeches about hope and friendship. He could fake that light for as long as Natsu desired, and keep his precious brother by his side. "Stop saying that!" Edo-Natsu spoke loudly, before cringing at his own words. "I mean…I didn't mean to yell, but…I don't like you calling yourself horrible. Anyone…anyone willing to sacrifice their entire home for another person has to be good, right?"

Chuckling, Zeref shook his head and moved to sit on the couch. "Perhaps they are to you…but consider my motives for just one moment." Edo-Natsu frowned, while Zeref smiled darkly at him. "Much like you, I am motivated solely by self-interest. I have lost my family, and seek to have it returned to me in some form. By playing the role of your brother…by deceiving you into thinking you have your family, am I not doing something despicable to you as well? Self-sacrifice has little to do with my decisions. There is little in my own world that I wish to return to, after all."

"But I asked you to do that." Edo-Natsu clenched his hands into fists. "I'm sorry. I'm the one making you feel this way…because I asked you to be my brother, you feel like you're doing something wrong. Please don't be mad at me…"

The more this Natsu talked, the more Zeref realized exactly how he saw himself. The constant apologizing was odd, yet the way he cowered made Zeref frown and study him for a moment. "If I ever am angered…I assure you, you will know it. Now please, cease this pointless apologizing. I find it rather irritating, as I cannot seem to decipher exactly what it is you are feeling sorry for."

"But I'm a burden to everyone! That's why…because that's what everyone always told me." Edo-Natsu curried his head into his legs, hugging them close as he sat next to Zeref. "My parents…my uncles…they called us both burdens on the world. We struggled to get by, but you…you always just smiled and ignored it. I couldn't understand how…and when I got really upset about it, you'd take me outside and we'd hide away in our family's carriage. You told me that in that place, no one would be able to hurt me and that I could be whoever I wanted to be without fear. That's why I loved carriages so much…why they made me so relaxed…"

Without dragon slaying magic, it made sense that Edo-Natsu would be just fine with such a location. However, Zeref realized what must have happened to them as children as well, scowling in irritation. "They abused us, didn't they?" Edo-Natsu frowned, looking confused as to what that meant. Sighing, Zeref closed his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind, it isn't important. However…I also cannot say their words are false. Every living creature is a burden to this world, stealing away its nutrients for itself simply for the sake of survival. However, that makes you no different than any other living creature, Natsu. We all live as burdens to this world, and we all simply hope that one day, it will cease to reject our existence and accept us for what we are."

When Edo-Natsu began to cry, Zeref was once again reminded of how terrible he was at offering comfort. However, the boy threw his arms around Zeref, snuggling in close to his side as he sobbed. For a moment, Zeref sat stiffly, just letting Natsu be for the moment. Then, the other boy slowly relaxed and his tears began to slow. "Zeref…I'm glad we're burdens to this world. I'm glad…because it means that despite the fact that you come from some other world, we're still connected. So, I want…I want us to be burdens to this world forever, even if it means we are always rejected by everything…even if it means we're hated…I want it, so we can stay together like this, always."

Those words struck an odd chord within Zeref. Wasn't he always fighting against that rejection? This Natsu seemed to not care in the slightest, so long as Zeref was here. Smiling faintly to himself, Zeref lowered his head and felt warmth growing in his chest. He had rejected the entire world on Natsu's behalf, and now, Natsu was asking to be rejected just to stay with him. Maybe, unlike the Natsu he knew, this one would accept his actions no matter how despicable if it kept them together. "If it keeps my brother by my side…I will reject this entire world myself, just as I did before. As one who knows far more rejection than any other…having you accept me is more than enough, my dear Natsu."

Neither of them moved for a moment, simply remaining close as both of them desperately needed each other to fill the hole left behind by those they had lost. Zeref could not see much of the Natsu he knew currently in this boy, but he could easily see the child Zeref once knew in him. The younger Natsu had always been a bit shier before learning dragon slaying magic. He was less impulsive, and while he still wanted to start fights to defend his family and friends, he was afraid of losing and felt too weak to succeed. It took the training Igneel gave him for Natsu to gain that confidence he now had, yet this Natsu was the one Zeref remembered best. It was the Natsu that he had fought so hard to bring back, and the one he could hardly see in his brother today.

They were still sitting side by side on the couch with Natsu clinging to Zeref's waist when the door burst open with a loud thud. "Oi, Natsu! You back home yet?" A familiar female voice called out, making Zeref frown and look towards the door. There, he saw a girl with light blue hair, dressed in a far more revealing outfit than the more conservative dress he had somewhat grown used to from the person who traveled here with him. "King Jellal sent me ahead with another mission! He's got suspicions about another connection to the Alvarez Group and he wanted—" She broke off, her eyes locking on Zeref on the couch, still awkwardly staring at her with Edo-Natsu refusing to move away.

No one spoke for a moment. Silence filled the room as the door began to shut on its own behind Levy, pulled shut by the slight hill the house rested on. It shut with a bit of a louder slamming noise due to no one slowing down its path. That noise seemed to startle the girl, making her jump and take a step forward. "Zeref…you can't possibly be alive. Natsu told us that—"

"He's the Zeref from Earthland, Levy. Don't you remember those wizards we met before Edolas lost its magic?" Edo-Natsu spoke, biting his lip nervously. "But…he says he's staying here. Zeref says he'll be my brother again…so I'm certain he'd be happy to be our Master again too." Master? Frowning, Zeref recalled Natsu's odd comment from before about founding Fairy Tail. How much truly was different in this world about himself?

Looking towards him, Edo-Levy seemed to smile at those words. "I see. In that case…welcome back, Master." Why did those words make him feel so warm and welcome? This world was the place he needed all along. Not even Alvarez made him feel this way. Then again, Alvarez was a place of pawns for his games, and nothing more.

Thinking about Alvarez made his mind go back to Levy's initial comment. What was Alvarez here? "You mentioned a task for Natsu…" He slightly hinted at the idea, making the girl blink and shaker he head out of her daze.

"Ah, right! Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you back. I'll show you to the guild when we're done, since Natsu is going to be—"

"Zeref's coming with me." Edo-Natsu grabbed Zeref's arm, clinging to it tightly. "I'm not losing him again…"

Meeting his eyes, Levy looked ready to fight until she noticed the way Edo-Natsu's lower lip was trembling. Sighing, she shook her head and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, you're troublesome. Don't blame me if he gets himself killed by them, then. After all, they are after the magic from his world in the end." Edo-Natsu didn't say anything, only clutching Zeref's arm even tighter. The black wizard wondered if he'd be cutting off circulation soon, but did not make a comment. "Anyway, Jellal is still trying to figure out who exactly is leading them. You remember the last ones you bought in, right? Well, that Invel guy seemed to break down and talk almost immediately. He had such a weak loyalty that he was almost begging to reveal info to us…but what he said wasn't much. Some other guy higher up than him supposedly knows their leader, and Jellal wants you to check it out."

Invel, lacking loyalty? Zeref could hardly imagine such a version of Alvarez. However, it amused him enough to have a faint smile on his expression. "Alvarez exists here as well. I see…and they are seeking out magical power?" Edo-Levy nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yup. Long story short, Alvarez is a group that arose after Edolas lost the last of its magic to the Demon Lord Dragneel." Demon Lord Dragneel? Natsu must have been placed into the role of a villain here then. "They first tried to steal the remains of the machine that made the Animas in the first place…but there was nothing to be salvaged from that machine. After that, they made it their goal to try and steal away the schematics for building it again. King Jellal knows their location, and he's placed Fairy Tail in charge of keeping it hidden. If Alvarez succeeds, they'll start the project back up again and try to return magic to Edolas. Since magic is what brought about so many of our problems in the first place…everyone is kinda tense with the idea. Some people want to support them and get it back, but most people are afraid of the terrorizing the army did with that power. If they keep growing, we might end up with a civil war on our hands, from people wishing for Alvarez to succeed and others trying to stop them."

How oddly similar to his own empire. Zeref couldn't help but widen his smile at the idea, thinking about the interesting game unfolding in this world as well. Of course, he'd side with keeping magic away from Edolas. After all, this world was becoming his safe haven from the curse. "Then I just may have information that could assist your efforts. In Earthland, Alvarez exists as an empire, currently at war with the Fairy Tail of my world." Perhaps it would be best to avoid stating he was leading said war for now.

Edo-Levy stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious? So, does that mean you know who is a part of the group? I mean…I know it won't be identical, but anything is better than what we've found. They're secretive, and most of the members are good at hiding."

Thinking about his own world, and about how he was the leader of Fairy Tail in this one, he realized he did have some ideas on who would have founded Alvarez here. "Invel was one of the most loyal in the empire in my world…I suspect some aspects of the individuals have changed, but the majority of their members should be the same." He couldn't be certain, but it was highly likely. "Would you like a list of names? I would be more than happy to—"

Why did the door always seem to burst open at random moments? Zeref broke off as someone barged in, angrily stomping inside without even knocking. "I knew following my other self was my best chance of finding you!" Levy, the one from Earthland, marched towards where Zeref and Natsu were on the couch. "What the hell are you thinking? I mean, I'm glad that this Natsu is actually at his home and doing fine…but I thought you'd kidnapped him, or worse, killed him!"

"Brother…why is Levy so angry with you?" Edo-Natsu tugged on his sleeve, shrinking back into the couch and trying to hide himself behind Zeref's form. It was a bit uncomfortable, but Zeref simply sighed and shook his head.

"Because, as I just explained, Fairy Tail and Alvarez are at war in my world." He smiled faintly at Levy, tilting his head slightly. "And as for your question, I was simply realizing that my motive for returning home was rather lacking. The more I consider it…the more I realize that perhaps this is the best place for me."

"And if he wants to stay, and you guys treat him like that, I can't blame the guy." Edo-Levy walked forward, glaring at her counterpart. "I don't know what you're thinking, shouting at your own guild master like that, but here, we treat Master Zeref with—"

"Guild master?" Levy blinked at her in shock, taking a step back.

"From what I've gathered, yes." Zeref smiled, chuckling slightly. "And as for Alvarez…while I cannot guarantee such a thing, I'm almost certain Mavis is their founder in this world. An odd role reversal, but fitting nonetheless."

Staring at him, Earthland Levy sucked in a sharp breath. "Alvarez…is here? But…there's no war. Fairy Tail isn't fighting anyone! They're just doing jobs for King Jellal, that's what Edo-Lucy told us!"

"Ah, but the goal of Alvarez is to obtain magical power. Would the Fairy Tail of this world then remain the target of such a group?" Levy looked away, closing her eyes. "Now, I do believe I was trying to assist you in knowledge of who might be involved with Alvarez. The most prominent members would likely consist of twelve individuals. You are aware of Invel, but—"

"Hold on just one second!" Levy still didn't seem to be willing to let this drop. "We're going back home, remember? Getting involved in this issue here is only going to make that take longer."

Meeting her gaze, Zeref smiled without any emotion behind the action. "It is impossible to return, Levy. I've considered the idea since we arrived and I've continuously arrived at the same conclusion every time. Without magic, it is impossible to return. Even if it were…" Zeref glanced towards Edo-Natsu, pausing for a moment and rubbing the boy's head gently. "I find I much prefer my existence in this world than that of ours."

"But you're dead in this world!" Levy tried to counter him with logic, but Zeref smiled even wider at her words.

"And I still prefer such an existence to that of my own."

No one really had much to say in response to that at first. Levy looked stunned, flinching at his words with wide eyes. Edo-Levy opened her mouth to reply, but looked away and closed her hands into fists. Only Edo-Natsu seemed to be willing to speak out, shaking his head violently at his brother. "No! I'm not letting that happen. I won't—"

Zeref cut him off, ruffling his hair again with a sad smile. "Do not worry, Natsu. I did promise to stay by your side, did I not? Enduring this suffering is a small price to pay…if it keeps you smiling."

The Levy from Earthland seemed to move forward first, something darkening in her eyes. "You…you really care about him." It wasn't a question, so Zeref did not even reply. "I never really thought about it before. None of us probably did…but you…you've lost your entire family by now, haven't you?" Zeref's jaw clenched, but he did not reply. "I'm willing to bet you even had a brother like him…and that's why you—"

"Don't speak of things you cannot understand." Zeref turned his gaze towards her harshly, any hints of amusement vanishing. "No one can truly grasp what it is like to experience that loss. It is impossible for you to—"

"And you keep speaking of that, too! Of impossibilities, of things that can't be done." She focused on him, almost a pained expression growing on her face. "I know you're wrong, though. Fairy Tail makes the impossible possible. Did we not stand up to your Spriggan Twelve in the war? Were we not managing to overcome the difference in our strength?" That was just a weak example, given the fact that his own army wasn't taking the war seriously. "And even here…I've overcome impossibility in this world before, without even knowing it. The first time I arrived, I couldn't remember a thing. Everyone had to tell me what happened…that I was trapped in a massive lacrima, transformed into nothing but a piece of magical energy to be used by this world's king. Despite how impossible it was to get us back, despite being trapped in a world with strange limited magic…Fairy Tail fought and found a way to return! There is always a way back, Zeref! And maybe you've lost your real family in the past, but that doesn't mean you can't find other people around you to make yourself a new family."

He didn't want to hear this. He couldn't hear this. Clutching his head tightly, Zeref felt something wanting to snap inside of him. As hard as he tried to stay calm, it was not something he could manage with her constant reminders of what he had lost, of what he could never have. "You think…you think that I have not tried?" His voice was deadly quiet, almost monotone as he spoke. He chuckled, clutching his forehead. If he had his magic, he was certain his eyes would have been blood red from the curse controlling his mind. Oddly, the curse was gone yet it still had the same unstable feel as that magic. "I've done the impossible before, Levy. I speak as one who knows the cost of doing that which was never meant to be done…as one who did fight to recreate my own family. In the process, I lost absolutely everything. If you wish to understand me…then very well. I will help you join my suffering. Do not blame me when you end up falling into the same despair as myself…when you end up just like Mavis, trapped with a magic you thought was nothing but a fairy tale."

His dark promise lingered, with the others staying silent at his words. Zeref laughed again, not really certain why the idea was so amusing. Maybe it was just because he had to make some form of noise, or else he would go completely insane. Touching his head, memories swirled in his mind. He saw Natsu's face as a child, reaching out towards him for help after he had fallen. He saw Natsu's lifeless face in the ruins of his home, and felt the despair of knowing nothing would be the same. He saw Natsu again, alive yet not even knowing Zeref's name. Over and over, he saw Natsu in everything, yet the torment never ended. "Please…make it stop…" He let out the broken plea, not even sure what he was asking for. His old dream came to him once more, and tears started falling from his cheeks. "Natsu…why couldn't you manage to succeed? I gave you every chance…yet you seem to enjoy making me suffer like this. Natsu…" His voice trailed off, and darkness began to cloud his vision. With an overwhelming weight pushing him down, Zeref collapsed on the couch, not even caring that he was likely surrounded by people who now hated him after seeing the man he truly was.

**Sorry for the delay, my classes have started back up again so I'm still adjusting to the new schedule. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Levy had followed after her doppelgänger in Edolas, she had hoped to find something relating to the other Natsu. Without any leads from the belongings in the carriage, it was the best answer she had. However, this was not the outcome she expected. Staring at the collapsed form of the black wizard, Levy couldn't help but feel an odd hollowness inside of her. What was that all about in the first place? Zeref was already prepared to give up going home, and he hadn't even tried a single thing to get them back. Yet, the more she focused on him, the more she realized that perhaps there was another reason for him giving up. Edo-Natsu seemed to hover over him, looking panicked as he tried shaking his 'brother' awake. Edo-Levy watched in silence, her eyes wide before she glanced towards Levy and raised her eyebrows.

"Is he normally like this for you? I don't mean to pry, but your Zeref seems a little…unhinged, if you know what I mean."

Levy couldn't agree more. This was the man that wanted Fairy Tail destroyed, all so he could obtain unlimited magical power. This was the man that called the war and potential deaths of her friends and family a game. This was a man history had repeatedly labeled as the most evil man to walk the earth, yet staring at him now, she wondered just what had pushed him to that point. "I can't exactly say for certain. It's not like we were close or anything."

"Why not?" Edo-Natsu looked towards her, frowning slightly as he gave up waking Zeref. "I mean…he's willing to do so much for others…I just don't understand why you wouldn't be willing to give him a chance."

Once again, Levy had to wonder what Edo-Zeref was like in the first place. Asleep, Zeref did look rather harmless. Yet, his body was tensed with creases forming on his forehead, as if lost in a disturbing dream. "Willing to do something for others? I don't know what kind of lies he's been feeding you, but the Zeref you are defending so much is only here because one of my guild members sent us to this place to stop him from destroying Fairy Tail entirely. _He _started the war with Fairy Tail in my world. _Zeref _is the leader of Alvarez there, so whatever fantasies you have about him being some hero, you can just forget about it."

Frowning, Edo-Levy gazed at Zeref while Natsu shook slightly. "I…I know that." Edo-Natsu spoke quietly, almost as if he was afraid of correcting her. "Brother told me…he told me some of the things he'd done for the other me, for his brother." Wait, what? Staring at Zeref, Levy felt an odd chill in her as Edo-Natsu gently brushed aside his hair. "He said he attacked the guild…that he murdered people, and did all kinds of horrible things. He keeps saying it makes him an awful person…but he had his reasons. He won't talk about what they were…but I can't blame him for the past, especially if it is a past I don't know. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for not being able to be angry like you, but Zeref is still Zeref, no matter what world he is from. If he wants…if he's willing to give up his Natsu for me, then I'm happy to make sure he keeps the brother he always deserved to have."

"Natsu isn't his brother either." Levy frowned at him, while Edo-Natsu rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Right! He also said he abandoned his brother for a really long time…long enough that other me forgot about him entirely." Suddenly, it made sense. Natsu's behavior had been odd every time Zeref was mentioned in this place. When Edo-Lucy brought up Edo-Natsu's family, Levy hadn't thought much of it other than a discrepancy due to being in a parallel dimension to theirs. However, Natsu had known who that brother would be. Maybe he had forgotten at some point in time, but somehow, Natsu knew Zeref was related to him. Natsu knew, and he didn't want anyone else to hear the truth.

Staring at the sleeping form of Zeref, Levy felt an odd pang of guilt. She had said his family was all dead, but that had been wrong. Natsu was very much alive…but he still was entirely alone. "I…wait." Levy paused, thinking back to what she knew. "If Natsu is Zeref's brother…then that would mean…" She cut off, sucking in a sharp breath. Zeref was over four hundred years old. If that was the case, so was Natsu, yet it was clear he had the maturity of a child so that couldn't be true. What could manage to make both stories work? "Eclipse…you sent Natsu through time, didn't you? But why…" She couldn't figure it out. What had he been trying to do?

"Look, whatever it is you are trying to accomplish, I'd just back off of it for a while." Edo-Levy shook her head, smiling faintly over at Zeref. "He just told me he plans on sticking around in this world, and I can name an entire guild full of people that would welcome him with open arms, even if he isn't the same as the Zeref we know. If you really hate him that much, is it really a problem if he doesn't leave with you?"

It shouldn't be. Levy didn't want the war to resume. However, she also didn't know enough to create a way back without him. No one understood magic like him. Plus, there was the chance that the war wouldn't stop without him either. His own army would continue marching under his final orders, attacking Fairy Tail until Fairy Heart had been obtained for a man that would never return. Then, there was also Natsu. Wouldn't he want his brother to return? Levy couldn't say, given the way Natsu seemed to get angry with Zeref for the slightest of things. "He…he has people waiting for him back home." Alvarez, at the very least, would miss him. At least, she thought they would.

Moving towards him, Levy bit her lower lip. Edo-Natsu watched her warily, but made no move to stop Levy as she knelt down by him. "You mean Alvarez? You mentioned he was leading them in your world. I guess it explains why he knows so much about them." Edo-Levy smiled, shaking her head at him. "Makes us lucky, I guess. We get inside info on the group from the counterpart of their leader."

Maybe it was cruel, but Levy needed something to keep Zeref motivated to return. She had heard him say it was up to them to do so, after all. So, she reached towards him, making sure it appeared as if she was just resting her palm on his chest. "Yeah, I guess it is. And for us…that means we really won't be going home then. After all, without Zeref's knowledge and experience…there's no way we'll manage to mimic magic in a world where it no longer exists." Biting her lip, she hesitated one moment, before resigning herself to what she had to do. From what she had heard, there was one thing Zeref had kept on him during the entire war. Every time he was seen, he still had that same book he had stolen from Tartaros. It was important to him, the book that represented his most powerful creation. So, reasonably it would mean that Zeref would meet her demands to have it returned at a later time.

Moving quickly, she reached inside of the white sash that hung over his robes, seeing it as the perfect place to hide some kind of object away. It didn't take her long to come into contact with the edge of the book. Gripping it, she pulled it free and stepped back, gazing down at the dark brown cover with black lettering on its surface. Edo-Levy gasped at the sight, moving towards her with wide eyes. "That…he had magic on him this whole time? How did he even manage to get this far without someone noticing it?"

"Well, Zeref was always good with those things. I don't even know what good a magic book would be for him…" Edo-Natsu shrugged, before focusing on the book in Levy's grip. "Do you know what it does?"

Edo-Levy answered before Levy had the chance to do so. "Nothing good." Her gaze was locked on the book, darkening every moment. "I can sense something ominous about that book. It isn't natural…and I've only felt this once before, when we attempted to infiltrate the armory of the Royal City after they managed to steal away some of our weapons a few years back. We didn't even realize that the armory we were in…was used for banned magic, magic that costs the user something in return for its use."

Staring at the cover, Levy wondered just what kind of cost there was for this. Then, her mind seemed to replay Zeref's words. He said he'd done the impossible and paid the price for it. Was this his impossible task? Creating demons had seemed so natural to Levy, just because history recorded Zeref's monstrous creations so well. Yet, in reality, the more she thought about what went behind such spells, the more she realized it shouldn't have been possible. Making demons was the same as creating life, hence the name living magic. However, no wizard could bring the dead back to life, or create living creatures themselves. It was a taboo, one which no one was supposed to even consider crossing.

Gazing at the cover, Levy bit her lip. "I wonder what cost he paid, then."

"Either way, that book is no good." Edo-Levy didn't wait long, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment. When she returned, she was carrying a chef's knife with a determined expression on her face. "We're getting rid of that thing before it causes any more damage. Anyone who tries playing with it is going to face that cost, and in a place where magic no longer exists…well, there'd be no saving them from whatever fate that spell has in store."

This wasn't what she had planned. The book was just supposed to be used to bribe Zeref into helping them. However, wouldn't it be good to destroy END now, while she had the chance? If a demon entered the war along with Alvarez, especially one as powerful as END was rumored to be, then they truly would be lost. "Zeref won't like it. He went through a lot of trouble to hold onto this…"

"But it'll help protect him if it's gone, right?" Edo-Natsu spoke, biting his lip as he glanced at Zeref. "He…he'll be mad at me. I don't want him to be mad…but I don't want him to hurt anymore either. If it helps him feel better…I'll find a way to make him forgive me…"

Nodding, Edo-Levy moved towards Levy, reaching for the book again. "Then it's settled. Hand it over so we can destroy that thing once and for all."

Once again, Levy bit her lip. It felt so wrong, hearing her own voice speak of a desire to destroy an actual book. Never once had Levy considered doing such a thing, and right now, she still felt a bit wary of losing her trump card on Zeref. Still, she couldn't help but slowly loosen her grip on the Book of END, moving it closer to her other self. As Edo-Levy raised the knife to begin slashing through the cover, Zeref's eyes seemed to snap open. In an instant, he moved faster than Levy ever thought the black wizard could move. He threw Levy back, causing her to tumble to the ground. Her shoulder dug into the carpet and she grimaced, grunting as she hit the floor. Meanwhile, Edo-Levy's knife kept moving, leaving her letting out a startled shriek when she slashed into Zeref's shoulder with the blade.

"What…Zeref, why did you stop me? That book is—"

"Black magic." Zeref breathed out the words, looking towards Levy on the ground. "And it belongs to me." His hand stretched out, beckoning towards Levy for the book. Gazing at it, Levy almost felt compelled to hand it over, but she shook her head, clutching it tighter to her body instead. "Do you still think you can keep me from what is rightfully mine?"

"Right now? Yes." Levy sat up, glaring hardly at him. "We're in the same situation, Zeref. Without magic, you're just a regular person. And the difference between us…you've relied on your magic for the past four hundred years. You've learned so much, but it has also made you dependent on that power. Unlike you, I've relied on my own knowledge and strengthened my body along with my magic. Maybe I'm still small and seem weak, but compared to you, I'm likely more than capable of taking you on in a world where magic doesn't exist."

"Brother…Levy says that the magic in that book is dangerous. I just…I'm sorry, but I didn't want it to hurt you." Edo-Natsu looked like he was ready to cry in fear of being scolded. Zeref looked towards him, sighing and shaking his head.

"The magic will not activate unless you make an attempt to rewrite what is currently in the book." He tilted his head, frowning for a moment. "As for the danger…well, there is a reason I do little with those books after they are first created."

Blinking, Levy stared at Zeref with wide eyes. "Rewrite? As in…change something about the demon?" Looking towards her, Zeref narrowed his eyes. He did not reply, pursing his lips while Levy smiled, knowing she was right. "So there are other ways of stopping him then. That means we have a few options, don't we?" Zeref did not look entertained as Levy grinned at him, rising to her feet. "Option one: you can help us get back home, and I'll return this book to you, unharmed and without a fight. You can decide what you do afterwords, whether that's continue your war or come back here. Option two: we can destroy END right now, just like my other self says is best. That'll keep a key player out of the—"

"No." Zeref spoke, his voice cold and hard. "I won't allow…" He broke off, stopping for a moment. His gaze flickered towards Edo-Natsu, as if debating something. For a long moment, Levy wondered if he was just going to stop at that. However, then he chuckled slightly, running a hand through his hair. "Or perhaps I will. What difference does it make? One Natsu or another…so long as he is alive, I find I am slowly losing the ability to care which one exists with me." Levy frowned, wondering what Natsu even had to do with this. "Destroy that book if you wish, but don't blame me for the consequences of your own actions. Despite what you think, you know END rather well, Levy McGarden. Act foolishly and you'll only be hurting yourself."

While he didn't say it outright, Levy felt numb as she realized what he had implied. Natsu was END. This book was tied to his very existence. That meant that destroying the book would also destroy him. Her body shook slightly, and she slowly shook her head. "He…he can't be. I'd know…Natsu is just like everyone—"

"Oh, yes he is. That was my intention from the very beginning, after all. The power capable of ending my existence…combined with the life he was always meant to have." Zeref looked wistful, gazing at the book in her hand. "As for your first option…I suppose it is decent enough, but I find that Natsu himself would be willing to guard that book almost as well as I. Therefore, it lacks the true factor you seem to require to push me towards your own goals." He smiled, looking amused as if this were some game to him. "Do you have a more tempting offer, Levy? If not, I shall return to aiding your other self in investigating the Alvarez of this world."

Clenching her hands into fists, Levy felt something burning behind her eyes. How dare he try and insult her like this? He was treating her like a child, indulging her and then taunting her with more games. She hated it, and she hated him. Without thinking, she stepped forward and slapped him across the face, glaring at him harshly. Zeref blinked in shock, still making no word about the pain. Oddly, she realized he hadn't even cried out when Edo-Levy cut into his shoulder, but that wasn't exactly something to focus on. "Stop acting like this has nothing to do with you! Don't you even care for your generals in the slightest? They are all fighting with their lives for your goals, for your dreams. They will stop at nothing—"

"They are pawns, used as a means to an end and nothing more." Zeref smiled, tilting his head. "They are well aware of this fact as well. I've made no secret of my intentions with Alvarez, ruling it entirely based on militaristic strength over all else."

"And there you go again! Writing off everything, as if you don't care about anything. As if our lives are nothing to you."

His smile turned dark, as if she had said something amusing. "I assure you, you do not want to see what would come to pass if your life actually meant something to me."

Again, Levy was simmering with rage. Everyone, even at Fairy Tail, talked down to her like this. There was nothing more irritating than knowing she was strong, knowing she was smart, and still being laughed at as one of the weaker members of the guild. Always, she was grouped together with members like Bisca or Max in terms of strength, overlooked because she wasn't loud and obnoxious like the others. "And what about your actual brother? Don't you want to try and make it up to Natsu, after everything you've put him through?"

Something flashed in his eyes. "Put him through? You still do not see it, do you? Everything…my entire existence has been based on living for Natsu. I owed him that much…owed him a new life. Perhaps I was deserving of his true fate, but Natsu was not. I fought against that, Levy. I found a way…to keep him with me. I do not deserve to have him, but I fought for it nonetheless. Even now…I still fight for him."

"You are fighting against him, Zeref."

"In a war that will give him everything he has ever dreamed of having." Zeref sighed, closing his eyes. "You cannot win this argument, Levy. Natsu…your Natsu, is better without me. This Natsu here…this world here…finally, I've found a place where I belong. Can you not simply leave me be and accept that?"

Biting her lip, Levy wondered if she could. Maybe there was another method, then. "Then would you be willing to at least keep your end of our deal from before? Help us get back to Fairy Tail. You don't have to follow us, Zeref. We just want to go home."

"I've told you—"

"I don't care." She didn't care about the impossibility of it. "We'll find a way. Someone who has lived as long as you has to have found a way of doing things without magic, of accomplishing a challenge like this one."

"Even if we had access to the former contraption that connected these two worlds, there is no guarantee of how we could manage to activate it. Did it not require magic to steal magic? The more I consider the idea, the more likely it seems." Edo-Levy blinked at him, while Levy bit her lip. "Magic is needed, yet magic does not exist. Stop requesting foolish things and accept that this is your new existence. Learn to live in this world, just as I am learning to do myself."

What kind of person just gave up so easily? Once again, Levy couldn't help but feel like Zeref had actually been defeated a long time ago. He kept fighting, but it wasn't a fight to win anything. All Zeref seemed to be fighting for was to not lose quite as badly as before. "What if there is magic, then?" Levy saw him shake his head, denying it without a thought. "Someone has to have figured out a way to preserve it. We just need a lacrima, and then we can use that energy to reopen a gateway between our worlds—"

"But the lacrima's intent would have to be—"

"Of course! It isn't that difficult to rewrite the spell stored in a lacrima."

"Yet, altering the original intent to something completely different requires energy of its own."

"Not if you deconstruct the outer core and rewrite the internal memoir reservoir by hand. Time consuming, but effecting given our limited capabilities."

Zeref raised his eyebrows at this, looking rather intrigued with her idea. "Few would be willing to go so far. What if the lacrima has been created utilizing a protective exoskeleton? These days, most are to prevent interference from enemy wizards and thieves attempting to claim such spells for themselves."

"Ha! I can get around something like that with ease. Didn't you know that in the year 670, Francois Jacob discovered a method of utilizing common plant extracts and water to create a chemical reaction that would force the exoskeleton to take on a liquid state, melting it off of the lacrima and leaving the core exposed?"

"But the materials were later reconstructed to avoid such a simplistic method of destroying their protection." Zeref seemed to pause at that, blinking a few times. "Am…why am I even discussing this with you?"

Levy grinned at him, laughing after a moment. Edo-Levy and Edo-Natsu were both looking lost, while Levy herself found that she was oddly enjoying her first intelligent conversation in a long time. "It sounds like you just might be willing to help after all, Zeref. And to be honest, I'm all for calling this war to an end and just moving past it. If you've got more information like that in your head, I think we'll be getting along quite well."

He frowned, studying her for a moment. Slowly, he shook his head and sighed. "You truly have done your research, it seems. Few wizards can understand such concepts these days." He smiled faintly, before closing his eyes and standing still for a moment. "If you find such an object…then I will aid you. Until then, I think it would be best that I stay away."

"Why?" Levy narrowed her eyes at him. "It would be far more efficient to have you with us to examine the lacrima and dissect it immediately. After all, you're the one who invented and hypothesized about the spells for interdimensional travel. Sure, I can probably get close, but there are runes that I'd be unable to figure out without my study materials from back home, so you are still our best bet."

"The rune work of such spells is hardly complex. It follows the same basic concepts of teleportation."

Yet again, his words sparked off a challenge for Levy. "True, but what about the destination layer within that magic circle? The inner most circle of a teleportation circle designates where it is to take the caster, while the outer represents where they currently stand. How can I even imagine a rune to represent where I'm at if I'm in an unknown place? And from there, how to I break through what is likely a thick barrier without depleting all of my magic energy and giving myself Magic Deficiency Disease?"

"Ah, I suppose that would be an issue. I had forgotten that most wizards would not be able to sustain such a spell on their own…"

"How could you possibly forget that? Aren't you limited by that as well?"

"Yes, but I don't have quite the same concern as you over death."

Rolling her eyes, Levy placed her hand on her hip. "Right, the whole immortal thing. You know, Mavis told us a bit about that too." Zeref seemed to stiffen, not speaking for a moment. "You act like you are such a terrible person, but really, is it your fault that you have a curse in the first place?"

His gaze moved towards her, lingering on the book Levy still held. The silence felt thick and heavy, and it seemed as if Edo-Natsu and Edo-Levy had been forgotten about during their conversation. "Yes, I suppose it is." He inhaled deeply, taking a seat and closing his eyes. "I feel so tired of it, Levy. Why does it bother me still, when it cannot even reach me in this place?"

It was an oddly open thing for him to say, and it left Levy uncertain of how to respond. However, slowly, she sat down by his side. Like this, Zeref actually didn't seem so bad. It was hard to believe that moments ago, he had been threatening her. "Because it is the reason for so many things in your life, Zeref. Like it or not, that curse is a part of what made you who you are. If you learn to accept that…to accept the person you've become, it just might take you one step closer to accepting your curse as well and moving forward with your life, rather than staying still."

He stared at her for a moment, making Levy uncomfortable. What had she said to get his attention like this? She couldn't think of anything that really stood out, but Zeref didn't speak for a while. Then, he leaned back, lying down on the ground with a sigh. "And that is why I cannot travel with you. You are not her…yet I feel the same warmth as I did around her." Levy had no idea what he was talking about, however, she was slowly learning that there were some things Zeref just wouldn't talk about until he was ready. Pushing him hadn't exactly helped before, so this time, she just stayed silent and let him rest. Edo-Natsu smiled softly, vanishing down the hall for a moment before returning with a blanket. Levy watched as he helped Zeref get comfortable on the floor, not objecting in the slightest or even suggesting that he move to a bed somewhere. Somehow, this complete stranger to Zeref had managed to understand him better than anyone from her world. Oddly, it made Levy feel a bit guilty for trying to convince him to leave, even if it really was for the place he truly belonged in.

**I've got another chapter ready for you! This delay was longer than I expected it to be, but hopefully not too long. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, with Levy gaining a few revelations through her conversation with Zeref. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Nab finally woke up in Fairy Tail's guild hall, everyone had already returned. He was a bit groggy, and everything about him just felt weak. For some reason, he was lying down on the floor. What had happened? Then, it hit him. He shot upward, his eyes wide as he remembered Zeref arriving at the guild hall. He remembered Loke, Lucy, Natsu, and Levy attempting to face off against him. Then, Nab had done the stupid thing of trying to help. He should have known that he would fail yet again at even the simplest task of activating his magic, let alone using it in a fight. He hung his head low, closing his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists by his sides.

Someone seemed to notice his movement, walking towards him almost immediately as Nab tried to collect himself and think about exactly what he had done. "Hey, looks like you're finally awake." Loke's calm and collected voice drifted towards him, making Nab stiffen slightly. At least they weren't harmed, then. "We've been waiting to talk to you, actually. After all, as the one who created that portal out of no where, we were kinda hoping you knew where it went."

Portal? Nab couldn't make portals. It just wasn't within his branch of magic to do so. However, if an animal spirit in possession knew how to do so, he supposed it would be possible. "Portal?" He frowned, staring at his hands. "I don't remember making a portal…"

Two hands gripped his shoulders, startling Nab. "Please, Nab. You have to remember this. Whatever you did to Zeref, it ended up taking Lucy, Levy, and Natsu too." That was why he was worried. Of course, Loke was only concerned for Lucy again. The thought made Nab's throat feel thick, before he swallowed and took a deep breath. It did him no good to be jealous, especially of the one who owned Loke's key.

"I'm telling you, I can't do something like that!" He pulled back, rising to his feet. "You know my magic…you know how difficult it is for anything to suit my abilities. Sending someone away with some kind of teleportation magic…that isn't the kind of job I'd try and take on." Then again, he'd been so desperate that anything could happen. He couldn't say for sure what he'd done.

Sighing, Loke rose to his feet as well, pressing his glasses further onto his face. "Damn. Then what are we supposed to do next?" The lion spirit seemed to pause, glancing back towards the others. A few seemed to be turning towards them, noticing Nab now that he had risen to his feet. "Sorry for sounding so angry with you. It's just…this was somewhat of our only plan for getting them back. As the one who sent them away, only you know where they could have gone…and how we could possibly get them back."

It was a job…only he could manage? Nab bit his lip, glancing at the others. What animal spirit had he called upon? Even that much was difficult to recall. Heck, after so many years of not practicing, he could hardly remember which spirits he even had. The obvious ones like wolves and bears were easy, but the more obscure ones were lost to him. "I…I'm sorry. I really am a worthless member of this guild, aren't I"?

"Don't say that, Nab." Loke sighed, shaking his head. "I know you can figure it out if you just try. You've done incredible things before, after all. Now, you just have to pull off another amazing feat and we'll be all set. After all, aren't you technically the one responsible for getting rid of Zeref when we no one could stop him?" Loke gave him a smile, making Nab feel warm. Loke had faith in him, unlike everyone else. That faith was part of why Nab wished to be by his side whenever he could.

Closing his eyes, Nab tried to at least focus within himself. Maybe he could find the spirit just by feel alone, though he wasn't certain about his luck. As he tried searching, however, the doors of the guild hall burst open. "Not again…" Max spoke, looking tense as he stood deeper in the guild.

Master Makarov moved towards the doors, his expression grave as he walked. "It appears as if the Twelve have gathered together…or at least the majority of what remains of you have."

Behind Nab stood a group of wizards, all with intense magical auras around them. He could feel the pressure their power exerted on the air, especially from the elderly man among them. That man's gaze seemed to slide towards Nab, before pointing towards him. "That is the one with the aura I felt before. Deal with the others and I shall take care of him."

Wait, what? Nab was a threat? He couldn't understand why. However, he did back away, shaking his head violently at them. "You…why would you want me?"

"Because, dear, you are the one who needs to bring back his majesty." The scarlet haired girl spoke, smiling in amusement as she moved to stand by his side. "Now, are you going to stand in our way, or are you going to actually be intelligent enough to surrender for once? We won't harm you if you give us what we want."

Frowning, Loke moved to stand by Nab's side. "And from the sounds of it, what you're looking for has actually changed." Irene simply smiled, not denying or confirming his claims. "To be honest, I think that might be a good thing for both of us. See, our interests are now aligned for the time being. Not only did that spell take your emperor, but it also took a few of our members with it. We'd like to retrieve them as well…so it might be in our best interests to establish a temporary truce now that Zeref is away from this world."

Walking forward, the blue haired man with glasses approached with a frown. "You suggest a ceasefire? We are merely servants of the empire. Despite what you may think, we have orders to finish this war at all costs, even should his majesty perish in the fight." This was news to them, news which made Nab swallow as he tried to keep his distance from their group.

Someone else slipped inside the guild behind them as the conversation continued on, but Nab disregarded them for now. "Yet these unforeseen circumstances may change things." Master Makarov walked forward, looking serious as he gazed up at Invel. "We know it is too much to ask for a complete end to the war. As much as I'd like to say we'd only assist you if such an event occurred…it would be unreasonable to ask so much with your true emperor still alive, just out of reach. That is why this truce will not be breaking your orders in any form. A simple halt to battle, as temporary as it may be, is enough for us to work together for the time being."

"Jeeze, this is sounding boring already." The short haired blond spoke, shaking her head. "I was thinking we'd get an interesting fight, but I was more entertained with those two kids than I am here." Kids? The only child Nab could think of fighting in the war was Wendy, and knowing she had fought one of these monsters did not sit well with him. Wasn't she weak like him too?

"Ah, but it is a part of human nature to desire such a means for survival. How beautiful to hear them beg for our mercy…" Larcade smiled serenely at them, tilting his head.

"Yet again, his majesty desires a swift end to this war. I cannot promise you that we will—"

"Can't you guys shut up and listen to him for a second?" Fairy Tail's members blinked in surprise as Sting spoke, arriving from behind them. "He's offering you the assistance of the wizard you came here to freaking take by force. Wouldn't it save you some time if you just agreed to his offer? I mean, based on the fact that you've abandoned every battle you were in the middle of at the moment, I'd assume this has taken priority for you. If that's the case…this ceasefire, as you call it, will be your fastest path to resuming your stupid war."

Folding his arms behind his back, the winter wizard turned towards Sting with a calm gaze. "Perhaps. August, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

The elderly man shrugged, pressing his staff into the ground. "Considering the circumstances, it may be a wise decision. His majesty does give us the freedom to decide such things for ourselves in his absence. Upon hearing our reasons, he should be capable of understanding our decision."

Listening in thus far, Nab was beginning to feel distinctively uncomfortable. Why were they all so interested in him in the first place? He didn't want to work with these people, but the guild master seemed to think it was a reasonable course of action. "Emperor Spriggan will not be pleased…but we are acting in his best interests. I suppose it depends upon which scenario is preferred — one in which his majesty is satisfied, yet out of our reach, or one in which his majesty is returned safely and irritated." Irene summed it up fairly well, but Nab found himself shaking his head at them.

"Aww, it looks like our little helper isn't all that fond of us too." Dimaria grinned at him, catching the motion and moving closer. "He's going to be fun to mess with, don't you think?"

"No! I don't…I mean, if Master says we are working together, I can't argue." Nab rubbed the back of his head, biting his lip. "I just…I can't understand why you are even after me in the first place."

"Because it is you who sent his majesty away, of course." Larcade smiled at him, moving forward as Invel glanced towards his companions and lowered his gaze. "Invel, I do believe the decision as been made. I am in agreement with August on the matter…my father's anger is far easier to deal with than the lack of his presence in this place."

"Yet you are not accustomed to his anger being directed towards us." Invel sighed, shaking his head. "However, I suppose there is little to be done to avoid such tedious matters. As always, I live to do whatever is best for his majesty and his goals. If that means putting his war on hold to ensure his safety…then that is what we shall do. Fairy Tail, to clarify our agreement…we will halt our advance on Fiore completely, and recall our troops beyond the Spriggan Twelve during the duration of our truce. Fairy Tail, in return, will grant us access to its resources and wizards in order to investigate, and reverse, the spell which was cast upon our emperor. Upon reversal, his majesty will be returned alongside of your members. That will not be negotiable, even if you believe it to be favorable to abandon him in his current state. Back out of this, and you shall be facing our full wrath, rather than this simple game of cat and mouse we currently play at."

The members of the guild began sharing looks with each other. From the expressions on Max's and Warren's faces, it was clear that they were not fond of the idea. However, Makarov was the one leading these negotiations. Nab didn't even know why he suggested working together on this. Then again, could they have really withstood an attack from four of the Spriggan Twelve at once? Perhaps it was their best option at the moment for survival in this war. "Once a wizard of Fairy Tail accepts a job, it is our policy to see it through until the end." Master Makarov spoke, holding his hand out towards August. "That is what this truce will be treated as in our eyes. Send out a message to your troops, and I will have Warren do the same for ours."

August nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Nab didn't see what was going on, but he heard Warren's mental voice calling out to all Fairy Tail members, ordering them to cease battle. The news of the truce between both sides was spread to all of them, yet Nab couldn't help but shiver as he met the cold gaze of Invel. "Now, we are already aware that this member here is the one responsible for their disappearance. Reversing the spell should be simple enough, given the fact that you were able to effectively attack someone as powerful as his majesty."

Nab glanced towards Loke nervously, while the celestial spirit narrowed his eyes. "Actually, we were already discussing that before you arrived. Nab isn't exactly one of our strongest members, despite what you may think." Nab hung his head, aware of his reputation. "That doesn't mean we won't help you, but it'll take more time than you might think for this to work."

"You speak as if he cannot undo his own spell." August spoke calmly, frowning at Nab. Those dark eyes studied him closely, before he sighed and shook his head. "Based on appearances alone, I assume you are not used to active work. What style of magic allows you to maintain enough funds through wizarding tasks while not battling others with your skills? It intrigues me to find something as odd as this."

Glancing towards Makarov, Nab wondered if he really should keep talking about this. The short guild master nodded towards him, making Nab sigh and step forward. "Um…I haven't exactly been doing wizard work. You see, I've been waiting for the perfect job to arrive at the guild…a job that only I can do…" He trailed off, using his common excuse that he gave everyone. However, that only made August narrow his eyes further. "See, my parents made a fortune off of patents from new magical devices…they were responsible for that ring that lets wizards change the color of their outfit on a whim. So, I don't really have to work if I don't want to…"

"A wizard that doesn't use his magic…managed to land a spell on Emperor Spriggan?" Irene looked shocked, her eyes wide as she gazed at Nab. Even the normally stoic Invel seemed stunned by Nab's declaration.

Moving forward, Sting smiled at him and chuckled. "Well, that's surprising. I never thought we'd be saved by a wizard I've never even heard of from this guild, let alone one that hardly does any jobs. You must have some pretty powerful magic then."

"Not exactly…my magic isn't something I use a lot, after all." Silence filled the guild, while everyone stared at him with mild glares. He was annoying them, wasn't he? That seemed to be all Nab ever did, after all. "But…not many people use my form of magic…it actually can be rather diverse, depending on—"

"Hold it. Are you joking with us?" Dimaria glared at him, rushing forward and glaring into his face. The small girl might not have looked threatening at first glance, but Nab felt like she towered over him despite their actual difference in size. "A weak ass wizard, taking on the most powerful guy in Alvarez. And you don't even attempt to learn your own magic…so you are actually pretty clueless about what you yourself can manage to do?" She snorted, shaking her head. "I'd say this is a waste of time. August, I think this is going to be a job for you to deal with then."

Nodding in agreement, August glanced towards the man and sighed. "I am inclined to agree based on my current observations. Nab, was it?" Nab nodded, wishing he was smaller like he used to be so he could shrink away from everyone's gazes. "If you would be so kind, I'd think we'd all benefit from seeing a display of exactly what it is your magic can do. If necessary, I can bring us to a more open space to avoid damage to your…what remains of your guild hall." Glancing around, Nab realized that there really wasn't much left to worry about wrecking in this place. However, he also didn't have much he could do to just demonstrate his power. It wasn't something he ever tried to do, and there was no telling what would happen the next time he tried letting a spirit possess him.

"Um…well, that might not work well." Nab rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously as he tried to avoid their gaze. "You see, animal possession magic is actually intended to let me lose control of myself for a moment…and without practice, there really is no telling what kind of instincts will be driving me when I let the spirit take over…"

"Animal possession magic?" August spoke, frowning and glancing towards Invel. "Now I see. That magic seemed so odd and unusual…because it did not exactly come from a wizard. Perhaps I was incorrect as to my initial assumption…" August's brow furrowed, before he shook his head. "I will be of little use, it seems. This task will not be as hasty as I expected it to become."

"Oh, you can certainly do something." Irene smiled, folding her arms over her chest as she studied Nab. "After all, I know you are aware of a decent arsenal of tracking spells, August. Simply locate the missing individuals and take us to them. It would avoid this tedious truce as well, wouldn't you agree?"

Lowering his head, August sighed. "And you think I would not have attempted such things when I first noticed his absence?" He focused on Irene, narrowing his gaze. "Do not take me for a fool, Irene. I've seen enough to know that something is blocking my tracking spells. More accurately…it is as if they are finding nothing. Even if his majesty had truly perished in this attack, I would at least be able to locate his body. This odd nothingness is akin to if he somehow no longer existed at all."

What? Nab couldn't fathom any spirit that could erase anyone's existence. He shook his head, violently disagreeing with the idea. "My spirits can't do something like that…I'd think I'd remember taking on one of that nature at the very least." Frowning, he tried thinking back to the more obscure creatures he'd encountered. Taking on an animal spirit was not like takeover magic. It required the wizard to develop a bond with the animal in question, to almost befriend it and overcome that boundary between two completely distinct lifeforms and unite as one. "The ones that I've taken on that can use magic…" Nab trailed off, looking towards one of the walls as he tried thinking of which one he had utilized. "Well…I can't remember. But none of them could do that!"

"If you couldn't remember, why'd you even try speaking up?" Jet called out from behind him, making Nab cringe slightly. However, by his side, Loke seemed lost in thought at the dilemma in front of them.

"Then what else could cause the tracking spells not to work?" August smiled as if amused with Loke's comment, shaking his head.

"That is the mystery we are currently pondering, is it not?"

Thinking about what little he knew of his own capabilities, Nab joined the silent thoughtfulness of the odd group of gathered wizards. This wasn't their typical problem solving team at all, but it was better than nothing. Nab idly wondered if the others would return and make this situation easier, given the fact that they were used to this kind of pressure unlike him. They'd know the answer in seconds, while it could take him days to unravel exactly what he'd done. However, as he looked towards August, he did have one idea in mind that might work. After all, didn't he know of at least three species animals capable of teleportation magic in his possession? Was it too much of a stretch?

Taking a deep breath, Nab tried to make his voice sound at least a little confident in his theory, despite his near-certainty that he was wrong. "Maybe I sent them to someplace like the celestial world." Loke blinked at him, shaking his head immediately.

"Not possible. They wouldn't survive there for long, and not anyone can open up the pathway to that world."

"Ah, but it does not necessarily have to be that particular realm." August glanced towards Invel, tilting his head slightly. "Other worlds do exist, apart from our own. I can recall an encounter from long ago relating to such a location…and considering the nature of the tracking spells I am capable of utilizing, I would believe they would be incapable of stretching beyond the boundaries of the world we know."

"But…I probably can't do that…" Nab rubbed the back of his head, dropping his gaze.

"But you were the one who suggested it, idiot!" Dimaria was quick to get irritated, grabbing Nab by his hair and jerking his head up to meet her gaze. "As it stands, you've gotta take the time and figure out what your stupid magic accomplished. All this talking is doing is telling me that right now, you are the only chance of figuring out what actually happened. And if that's the only hope we have…well, we might as well give up on this farce of a truce right now and kill your weak guild for taking away our emperor."

The threat made Nab gulp, trying to lean away from her intimidating glare. "I…well, I didn't mean to say—"

"Yes or no, did you send them to another world?" Dimaria did not let him finish.

Moving towards her, Sting grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "That's enough. We're not going to get anywhere by threatening Fairy Tail, even if Nab can't seem to manage his own magic." Sighing, Sting ran a hand through his hair. "Tell you what…Sabertooth is going to start looking into the various abilities of the magical species we know of. We know something about what to look for, at least, so that should give us a guideline of what kind of spells might have done this. I suggest that you do the same, Dimaria, because there's no point in interrogating a man that can't answer your questions."

She huffed, glaring at him and shaking her head. "You're no fun at all." Sighing, she moved to leave the guild. "If you guys find anything entertaining to do, or any news on Emperor Spriggan, you'll find me back home. I'm done with this stupid mess you've began, and I'm tired of dealing with idiots like them."

"Dimaria, we cannot simply—" Invel began, but she was already gone. With a sigh, the winter general returned his gaze to the guild, shaking his head. "My apologies for her harshness. Dimaria has always been a bit…hot-headed and impulsive. When things do not go her way, she often throws pointless tantrums like this that do little beyond interfere with our work." Focusing on Nab, Invel frowned. "I do believe it might be in our best interests to follow the lead of this other guild. Considering your own ignorance of what has been done, we will at least be able to discover exactly what spell was activated in this room by studying the lifeforms we are aware of and their abilities."

"Sounds good to me." Loke glanced over at Nab, shaking his head. "Come on, Nab. It looks like we've got some research to do in the library. While we're there, at least try to remember some of the animal spirits you posses, alright? It could really help limit our search." Without anything more useful to add, Nab silently followed after the celestial spirit, feeling as if he really had let everyone down. Why was it that when he thought he'd finally managed to accomplish something, it all turned out wrong? Maybe it was just another reason why he really wasn't suited to being a wizard. Maybe he shouldn't have let his desire to remain near Loke keep him here. After all, little beyond disaster followed his every action, and right now, he was only proving how useless he truly was even when he tried to help.

**And we've got a temporary truce back in Earthland! Nab is such a strange character to try and write as a main character...there is so little of him seen in canon that I really can't say a whole lot about his characterization. I do hope what you've seen thus far has been believable based on what we do see, at least. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The next week, Zeref spent his time doing his best to avoid agreeing to Levy's request. That girl, for the slightest of moments, had oddly reminded him of Mavis. Granted, he knew they were quite different in many ways, but her intellect caused by her love of reading was the source. Plus, there was that optimism that Fairy Tail as a whole was known for. So, Zeref knew it would be best to simply leave things alone. He wished to remain in this world, after all, despite Levy's own attempts at trying to talk him into leaving.

Levy had, at the very least, conceded to his logic about the war. It was beneficial to Fairy Tail if he did not return, however she had also countered with the fact that it wouldn't actually end until he ordered the Spriggan Twelve to halt their advance. Knowing his own generals, Zeref had grudgingly been forced to agree with her, realizing they were back at the same impasse as before. As a result, that was what led to the seemingly endless silence from him. No matter who was speaking, be it Edo-Levy, Edo-Natsu, or Levy, Zeref did not reply or react in any form. A reaction would encourage them to continue, and Zeref wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

Really, why couldn't she just accept this world as her own as well? Levy seemed content enough in this place. Perhaps there was no magic, but she could still remain in touch with her friends in some form. As Zeref sat in the living room, his gaze flickered towards Edo-Natsu who was taking a nap in the seat next to him. Considering such a thing, he realized that perhaps it took a special sort of mindset to see that, however. Letting go of what one knew in favor of something quite different was a challenge. This Natsu was nothing like the Natsu Zeref knew, yet he still was similar enough that Zeref was content to accept it. Perhaps if he wasn't so desperate to be wanted….Zeref sighed, shaking his head. He also hated the idea of being around others, so he couldn't exactly consider that truthful either.

Edo-Levy was one of the only ones who stayed out of the debate. Lately, Edo-Natsu would be the one arguing with Levy, saying that his brother was not leaving no matter what she said. Edo-Levy, on the other hand, would only speak to try and change the subject. She kept saying that they had to go to the palace to get the details on the job from King Jellal. Zeref would nod slightly in acknowledgement to her, but that would be broken off by a shout from Levy, saying they'd get to it after dealing with the problem at hand.

Oddly, Zeref wondered why Lucy and Natsu had not arrived as well. Perhaps Levy had left her partners alone to search for him, but Zeref thought they'd come for her eventually. Considering this problem was mutual between them, he was still somewhat bracing himself to hear the same things from them. Natsu would likely be more forceful about it, while Lucy would be more like Levy in the sense that she would shout and demand. From his brief observations of her during the war, she was not an aggressive person by nature, which wasn't surprising considering her heritage. She was raised to be a proper lady in high society, making it difficult to adapt to a lifestyle like that of a common guild wizard.

Closing his eyes, Zeref leaned back in the seat. Both Levys were in the room, likely trying to talk to him with the voices he heard in the background, but he had grown skilled in ignoring his surroundings entirely. After all, wasn't that exactly what he did the entire time he was on Tenrou Island? Ignoring his curse had been his only method of coping, even if Levy seemed to think otherwise. What purpose was there in accepting it? It would change nothing. Life around him would continue to die, and the entire world would still reject him for what he was. Accepting or rejecting the curse made little difference, and in terms of his actions, Zeref still did not act to eliminate the curse. At least, that wasn't his main objective at the moment. Considering the fact that the Curse of Contradictions came from a power unseen to mankind, and from what research Zeref had once done on the matter, he knew it was something that no mere wizard could eliminate. Regardless of if he wished it to be gone or accepted it as a part of him, he would always act for the one thing that drove him to receiving that curse in the first place.

That thought made him pause, frowning as he stared up at the ceiling. Natsu would be wanting to leave this world, wouldn't he? Yet, this place was safer for him. The lack of magic meant he could live a normal life, free from the implications of what Zeref had done to his own brother. It required magic to lift the demonic seal on him, after all, even if others falsely believed a lack of magic would simply make it deteriorate into nothing. Once in place, the magic would linger until removed by an outside source. With the book having been safely returned to him, Zeref knew that the others wouldn't be foolish enough to toy with it either.

"That's it!" Edo-Levy seemed to be getting fed up with them, rising to her feet and marching over towards Zeref and Edo-Natsu. She shoved Natsu hard, pushing him over on the couch and making him fall onto Zeref's arm. The sudden weight made Zeref glance down, leaning away as the pinkette blinked his eyes open, widening as he spotted Edo-Levy. "I'm tired of this sitting around and doing nothing. I did not go to all the trouble of coming here to deliver this job to you only for you to decide to sit back and play house with your not-brother." She said this with a mild glare towards Zeref, who simply shrugged. "All of us are going to Jellal, whether you feel like it or not. And as for you, Levy…" She trailed off, glancing towards her other self. "You'll just have to keep trying to convince him on the way."

She left no room for argument, making Zeref smile faintly. This was a person who was prepared to be in charge of something, it seemed. "But…what if Jellal says Zeref can't stay? I mean, he comes from a place with magic, and King Jellal says we don't need that anymore…" Edo-Natsu bit his lip, but Edo-Levy only responded by grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet. Edo-Natsu gave out a slight yelp of surprise, only for the other girl to release him and shaker her head.

"That's not our problem." Edo-Levy glanced at Zeref for a moment, her gaze softening. "I'll admit, I'd love to have him around too, Natsu. Still, he isn't our Master…and as much as you keep insisting otherwise, he's not your brother." Edo-Natsu pouted, his shoulders slumping as Edo-Levy forced him forward. "You do realize that, right?"

"I know…" Edo-Natsu's voice was quiet, his arms shaking slightly. "I just…I really wanted…"

Moving closer to him, Levy seemed to join in and gently squeeze his shoulder. "I know. That's why we need to get him home…because I'm certain there are other people there that miss him just as much as you." Despite her false optimism, Zeref scowled at her words.

"I've informed you before, there are—" Levy shot him a glare, making Zeref cut off his first response to her in days. Sighing, he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "It truly is exhausting to deal with people, I had almost forgotten the feeling." Glancing towards Edo-Levy, he shrugged. "I do believe we had a task to complete, however. After all of this time silently contemplating how to prove that this is the ideal world to exist in, I find that a break just may help me continue growing my ideas."

"Ideal—what the hell?" Levy glared at him, smacking Zeref's arm. "I told you before, stop with this fantasizing about backing out of our deal! If you do, then…then…" Levy seemed to struggle with what to say, before confidently turning around and placing her hands on her hips. "Then Fairy Tail will declare war on you!"

"We are already at war, are we not?"

"Yeah, but that was when you wanted to be."

"And how would a war in a world that I no longer call my own affect me?"

"…"

The silence was the only answer Zeref needed, making him smile faintly. She wanted to fight back, and she truly did have the intelligence to do so in most situations, but she likely had not realized just how stubborn Zeref could be. "There is little that will change my mind. As for the research you continuously insist I help with, I still haven't the faintest idea of what could mimic magic closely enough to enter another dimension. A lacrima may have a chance, but even knowing where to begin the search for one…in a place like this, it would likely take far more time than remains in our natural lifespans."

Zeref found himself feeling oddly pleased to be able to join in the possessive of that statement. It had been a long time since he could consider himself normal, but the healing cut on his shoulder reminded him that he truly could die again. Likely, his body had begun aging again as well, though that was hardly noticeable after the span of only a single week. "Are…are you sure no one misses you?" Edo-Natsu surprised Zeref, speaking up quietly at first. "I'm sorry…I don't want you to leave, but I just…I don't want to hurt others by making you stay."

"Indeed I am." Zeref paused, sighing for a moment. "That is the result of being known in history for little beyond atrocious acts. Perhaps history's tales are true enough, but that does not mean I was able to stop myself from wishing for a different outcome."

Looking towards him, Levy bit her lower lip and studied his expression closely. "Um…I'm sorry if you feel like this is a bit personal but I can't help but wonder…is that wish for something to change in your life what fueled your actions in the war?" Levy hesitated, pausing again. After all, wasn't every war fueled by some inner desire of the one leading a nation? "I mean…I still just don't understand. You claim to have all of this power on your own…the ability to actually transport us home if we had magic is only one example of that. So, why would you need more? Is it another attempt at an impossible spell, one which you are already expecting to pay some price for again?"

She was observant and skilled at drawing conclusions, Zeref noted. It was an impossible spell, and perhaps he would be punished for altering so much. "Yes." He did not know if he should elaborate or not, but he could feel the gazes of the others watching him. Considering the status of the war, would it really harm anything if he spoke of what he had originally hoped for? After a moment, he decided that perhaps it would not, and that it would at least slow some of the girl's questions and insistence upon returning. "I wished to rewrite history…and use Fairy Heart to activate a spell of my own creation to do so."

"That's a stupid wish." It was Edo-Levy speaking, shaking her head at him. "Do you think we don't want to change a few things about our pasts either? Yet, we aren't stupid enough to literally try. In fact, parents tell their kids not to even bother hoping to change something that's in the past." Looking towards her, Zeref found himself mildly amused that she was arguing as well over a topic that hardly concerned her.

"Everyone claims a solution can be found in the present to such problems." Zeref noticed that Edo-Levy was trying to keep them moving at a decent pace through the streets, pulling them through the city as they spoke. He had hardly realized the travel while speaking, making him smile faintly. "However, I do not think such a simple answer would manage anything in my case. Too many things went wrong…too many mistakes made…and in the end, everyone around me paid the price. One single alteration…it would undo it all, and remake the world into one which with more peace than we currently know."

Smiling, Edo-Natsu looked towards him. "Like King Jellal's wish to change the existence of magic?" He didn't know if it was entirely the same, but he supposed it was a single alteration made to fix problems in this world so Zeref nodded. "That's awesome, Zeref. I wish others could see how much you really just want to help everyone…I'm certain they'd be able to eventually if they just gave you the chance." He rubbed the back of his head, scratching it for a moment before dropping his hands to his sides.

Watching him, Zeref realized that he somehow managed to look smaller than his Natsu. Why was it that he could so easily replace his real brother with another? Zeref couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, finding himself to be quite different than Natsu described. "Oh, I am definitely deserving of my current fate, Natsu. My every wish has not been to solve the problems of the world…rather than the single problem that has plagued me for my entire life."

"How to kill people and get away with it?" Levy narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. "Because that's the only thing your demons seem to be able to do, idiot. And to be honest…you don't seem like the kind of person who wants something so evil."

Meeting her gaze, Zeref kept his smile and walked steadily. "A desire to have peace of mind." That made her frown, looking rather confused. "Would I not be at peace if death claimed my life? For a time, that was the solution I had set myself on…and as such, my creations mimicked the ideal of needing enough power to overcome immortality." There was a faint look of horror on her face as Zeref continued speaking with a smile, as if none of this was wrong. Really, he didn't even consider it to be a mindset that would bother anyone, given the fact that such an action truly would only affect himself and the demons that killed him when he first began on that path. "Changing the past…perhaps it is still furthering that end. A single event not only destroyed the life I knew and opened my eyes to the true chaos and terror of war…but it also fueled my every decision that led up to gaining this curse. So, perhaps it is impossible to have a truly peaceful mindset unhindered by concerns or worries or guilt. However, it is possible, with Fairy Heart, for me to change enough that I can once again die rather than remain trapped outside the reaches of time."

"But….you told me you weren't going to try to do that again." Edo-Natsu spoke, his voice shaking slightly.

Looking towards him, Zeref shrugged. "At the moment, I feel no inclination to make such an attempt. However, it is still my ultimate goal…to finally be able to perish and end my existence so I can be at peace for once."

Surprisingly, it was Levy and not Edo-Natsu that reacted more strongly to his words. The girl stopped walking, turning around and facing him with a scowl. Pausing himself, Zeref frowned at her, only to blink in surprise when she slapped him sharply for the second time. It made his cheek sting, but Zeref made no comment and simply turned back to stare at her. "Don't say something so stupid! Can't you understand that any life, no matter how much pain you go through, has something in it that makes it worth living? People don't want to see others die, no matter how cruel they were in life."

"Oh? I can recount numerous occasions in which—"

"But you attracted attention from dark guilds _and _rune knights." Levy interrupted Zeref before he could vaguely explain that others had attempted to kill him in the past. "Dark guilds are like you — they don't understand the pain they're causing and just do whatever suits their needs. However, if you take a look at the actual laws in place regarding enforcing justice…you'll see a pattern. Certain things must be punished, but that doesn't mean we kill those who commit crimes. Imprisonment is most common, and the duration grows longer depending on severity. Then, there's exile if it was true treason against the country. In Bosco, there's forced slavery and stripping of your current social status. Every country has their own system…but all of them hold execution as a last resort, as something that isn't even listed in the law code as a recommended punishment for crime. In all of my reading, I can only recall a single nation that had it as a standard punishment…and that was used for murderers alone, a country that harshly followed the first law codes made centuries ago that followed punishment for—"

"Could you stop ranting about law codes already and get to the point?" Edo-Levy interrupted her, making Levy blink in surprise. However, Zeref smiled faintly, shaking his head.

"Actually, her point is one of her more valid arguments I've heard." Edo-Levy stared at him, sighing and shaking her head. "Still, it does little to change my own desire. If…if you had felt the same suffering I've lived through, you might not be so willing to make such an argument. Perhaps there would be guilt felt by others, but do you truly think that compares to the guilt I feel?"

Levy stared at him as the others stopped as well, realizing the two of them weren't walking. "You don't…I mean, you never seemed like it was bothering you before."

Glancing up towards the sky, Zeref frowned. "That is because it rarely lingers these days. Or perhaps it does and I've simply grown accustomed to the feeling…regardless of which is the case, that guilt will always be mine. I know of how truly horrendous my history has been, and I've since lost count of how many lives have been lost because of my own actions. Faces, names…a few stand out amongst all those who died in history, but did I really have the right to make them more special than others? To give them the ability to be recalled, while others remain entirely forgotten?" He looked down, meeting Levy's stricken gaze. "And that is simply for the acts performed by my own death magic. You haven't even begun to hear all that I've attempted in my search for death…to hear why there is little reason for me to truly deserve having Natsu back."

"But I want you to—"

"I wasn't referring to you." Zeref interrupted Edo-Natsu, never moving his gaze away from Levy. "Given the basic idea of how I am viewed in the world…and how accurate history's picture of me is…do you truly think there is a reason for me to be pleased with the idea of returning? In our world, I am a criminal at war who must be stopped at all costs. I'm despised, rejected, and on occasion, hunted to be used as a tool or killed for what I've become. Here…here, I have a brother, and it appears a guild, that would welcome me and let all of that simply slip away into nothing but bad memories that will eventually fade. Here, I have no magic…meaning death becomes a possibility once more."

"Yet here, you've also abandoned what few people you know back home. I mean, seriously, in all of that, you should have found at least one friend back home." Edo-Levy spoke, narrowing her eyes at him. "Bookworm here isn't wrong about that one. You're a kind person, if not incredibly depressing, so there's someone out there who wants you to stick around, Zeref."

Why did everyone keep insisting on this nonexistent kindness in him? Zeref had given up trying to tell them otherwise. Sighing, he shook his head and kept moving forward. There was no kindness in him, not of the sort they seemed to be searching for. No, Zeref knew who he truly was and that was exactly why everything felt so heavy as he continued walking, with the others slowly moving to join him.

When the silence stretched on, Levy bit her lip and seemed to try speaking again. "You know…Alvarez really does want you around back home." He had already argued this point countless times. He did not wish to do so again. "The loyalty they've displayed in the war…their ideals of simply fighting to give you what you want…people don't sacrifice themselves like that for simple respect, Zeref. Alvarez values who you are, and they aren't going to be willing to give you up." Zeref still didn't reply, keeping his gaze trapped on their path. "In fact, I'm almost certain that they're trying to bring you back right now."

"No, they aren't." Zeref spoke quietly, while Levy blinked in surprise. Smiling sadly, he studied her for a moment before explaining. "First, they are under orders to continue the war regardless of what occurs to me. If they truly are as loyal as we believe them to me, I will be ignored entirely." Levy's eyes widened slightly at that. "Second, even if they had disregarded my orders…they would have already succeeded, given this task. Perhaps he wouldn't have entirely been able to utilize the exact spell, but I'm certain that he's seen enough spacial magic users to understand the concepts of how to accomplish a spell to bring them here, and return with us."

"We're here." Before Levy could ask for more details, Edo-Levy stopped moving. They were standing before the doors of a castle, much smaller than the one Zeref had grown accustomed to in Vistarion. It was rather narrow, looking almost thin enough to be little beyond a tall tower, with a larger ground floor based on the base upon which the rest of the structure stood. A balcony rested about the doorway Zeref stood at, empty and decorated with red curtains to avoid having others see what was going on within. Without a word, Edo-Levy pushed open the doors and gestured for them to walk inside. "Levy, you should probably wait outside of the throne room for us. Given all of this stuff with Alvarez going on, I don't think King Jellal will be all that happy to see you. He'll jump to some pretty bad conclusions if he notices someone from a different world here." The other girl frowned, looking ready to debate, before sighing and nodding in agreement. She must have realized that it would be logical to assume magic brought her here, after all

Inside of the castle, the halls were made of the same gray stone as the outside walls. It made things look too bland for Zeref's tastes, lacking in the rich golds of his palace. At times, he'd even make an attempt at keeping his home decorated with floral arrangements, though it was a challenge to see how long he could let them linger. In Alvarez, such challenges were easier to overcome since his mentality changed so drastically. Here, the lack of any attempt to liven the hall simply left Zeref feeling like it was a cold place to be. Still, as they reached the end of the hall where it opened up into a larger throne room, Zeref smiled. After all, even with the colder feel to this castle, he would still take it any day over the world where all of his surroundings always became even colder and more disturbing than these walls. Gray stone was preferable to blackened decay no matter where Zeref was, and for that, he was glad to be rid of his curse for however long he could manage.

**Hello everyone! It's been a few weeks. Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been trying to work on some original stories lately, and that has been sorta replacing the time I usually use to work on fanfics, since I also have classes right now. However, that doesn't mean I intend to abandon anything I've started here! I already have this story planned out to the end, so it will be completed eventually. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

In the more open room, Zeref was pleased to note a few more furnishings to make it less barren. The throne, of course, was the most obvious one. It sat at the far end of the room, facing the area meant to greet those approaching. Surprisingly, it was set up just like his own, with only a single chair for a sole ruler, rather than a pair. A few banners hung along the walls, burgundy in color and making the room feel a little bit darker than the hall. However, the rug on the floor was the same shade, trimmed with gold to create a slightly brighter color in the room.

Standing next to the throne was a man with light blue hair, turning to greet them. "Ah, Levy. I was wondering when—" He broke off, the man's gaze sliding over towards Zeref. As their eyes met, Zeref blinked in surprise, recognizing the odd marking around the man's eye. How long ago had that been? It had been some time around when he returned to Alvarez for a brief moment before Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island. Being forced to return home for legislative matters had left him bitter, yet this boy had oddly been waiting for him there.

It was a bit of an unusual day, Zeref could recall. The grand welcome for his return had gone without much notice. People cheering over his presence had been a bit of a more uncommon feeling, but he'd walked past them with a small smile on his face. Arriving into the castle, he'd been expecting the lack of his Spriggan Twelve. However, August had been there at the time, looking into a few legislative details for the empire.

When the elderly wizard greeted him, still looking years younger than he did now, Zeref had been surprised to be brought into his throne room. "He has been seeking an audience with you for some time now, your majesty. He has incredible patience…and waited for you for nearly half of a year."

"I hardly believe anyone would be so foolish."

"Perhaps he did come and go…but his absences were brief and he always returned to the same place to await your arrival."

Nodding, Zeref walked into the public throne room, seeing the boy August had described. It had looked like a boy little older than a child, though Zeref himself didn't appear to be an adult either. Still, the marking around his eye had been unusual, as had been the collection of staves he carried with him. "Someone new?" He blinked while August nodded with a faint smile.

"His majesty has returned, young wizard. As you requested, I have informed him of your presence."

"Thank you." The boy walked towards Zeref, holding out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Emperor Spriggan. I apologize for intruding upon you suddenly, and for not introducing myself properly…but there are unusual circumstances regarding this visit. I cannot be as open as I wish to be…for it seems as if I cause confusion when I do so."

He had looked troubled at the time, but Zeref had been intrigued at the idea. "I see. And what brings you to my empire? I cannot recall seeing you here before." Then again, the boy had likely not been born the last time Zeref was in the empire.

"A troubling sort of magic that has been spreading across this world. I came to seek your permission to deviate from your regulations regarding magic use in the empire." Few dared to question such things of him, so once again, Zeref had admired his boldness. "A spell known as anima has been constantly draining away the magic of this world. I am the only one who knows how to stop it, to close the vortexes that are pulling that energy away and into another world. While I am not associated with a guild sworn to your service, and as such not allowed to utilize magic in this country, I wished to have permission to do so only to stop the existence of these animas."

Meeting his gaze, Zeref could see how calmly confident the boy was. He had expected Zeref to say yes on a whim, but he had merely smiled, shaking his head. "And why should I? I see little reason to stop these spells. There has yet to be harm to my empire, and as such, they are a minor concern."

"But…the longer they exist, the more magic we lose!"

"So?" Zeref had been rather interested at the time, wondering if it was even possible for their world to lose that ability. Rumors had spread that the weapon known as Face could accomplish such a thing, but it had yet to be confirmed if that was the case. "I care little if magic exists or not. If I were to change my mind on such a fact, I will devise a way to stop them myself. Now, you are free to leave, mystery boy. I have business to attend to."

While it had been a brief encounter, the odd request was what let it linger in Zeref's mind even now. Even after Zeref's order, the boy had refused to follow directions and remained in place. "You don't understand! I can't let this keep happening, not when it is wrong of us to steal this power from you!" He had said it in the heat of a moment, before blinking and registering what he had stated. "I mean…that did not come out right. My apologies for being so direct, but it is best to be more aggressive in matters such as these. The type of magic required to stop this spell is far beyond what you are familiar with—"

Zeref had laughed at that comment, amused at the idea. Even August raised his eyebrows, doubting the boy. Still, that amusement was probably what had saved that boy's life, along with the fact that Zeref still had some lingering attachment to life at the time. "Then prove it to me. Demonstrate some form of this magic…by attacking my general here." He gestured towards August, who nodded and stepped forward. Since the boy gave no name, Zeref had seen it to be rather fitting to leave August anonymous as well.

Swallowing, the mysterious boy nodded and moved forward. "Are you certain he can defend himself against it? While not deadly, direct attacks from magic are likely to have adverse affects."

"I am more than capable of countering a single attack, child. Do not question the wisdom of those beyond you in years…I may seem feeble, but I am far from ready to stop fighting." With that, the boy had pulled free one of his staves, letting it rest on the ground in front of him as his eyes narrowed in focus. Watching, Zeref blinked in surprise as multiple magic circles appeared in an instant, a layered spell unlike what most wizards could manage these days. Rather than relying on a specific element or branch of magic, this one seemed to relate to the core of magic runes itself. Still, the boy seemed far too young to understand such things…perhaps he was cursed as well? That also seemed unlikely, given his care for saving the world with his magic. Gazing at the spell as August activated one of his own protection spells to defend against the blast of energy created, Zeref found his eyes drawn to the staff. It had seemed quite common at first, much like August's weapon of choice. However, now Zeref smiled faintly as he sensed the slight magical aura around it.

When the attack finished, August stared at him with wide eyes. "I've…I've truly never seen this magic before. Your majesty—"

Before August could finish, Zeref moved forward and nodded with a smile. "Consider it a variation of layered magic circles." August blinked at him, frowning in confusion. "While not exactly recognized as a practicable form of magic, that is the closest approximation to what he just managed. In theory, any spell is possible with a true mastery of such an art…but that would take far too much time for someone to manage. No, this child has found a rather interesting relic that can remember the layout of specific spells, and replicate them at a far lower energy cost to the user than it would to be naturally created."

"I see." August nodded, while the child had frowned in confusion between the two. "Then I suppose we could recreate his counter spell quite easily. After all, I imagine you have enough experience to have at least dabbled in this style of magic before."

Nodding, Zeref tilted his head and shrugged. "Perhaps. I can't say I've truly attempted such a thing…though the concepts are simple enough." Walking towards the boy, Zeref focused on him instead of August. "Now…I suppose it is my turn to prove my own words to you. As my general just stated, recreating your magic should be simple enough." Turning away from him, Zeref nodded towards August who once again prepared himself to defend against an attack. Lifting his hand, Zeref let his smile vanish, replaced with a harsh glare as layers of magic circles appeared in front of him. Unlike the boy's magic which had bright colors, Zeref's magic was always tinted with the darkness of his curse. Black circles held the same runes and intent, glowing with an ominous feel in the air. Still, the blast was of the same caliber of the boy's, though Zeref could have strengthened it if he desired.

"That's…I've never seen anyone capable of replicating it since I came here."

"And I am no ordinary wizard." Zeref had smiled at the boy one last time, chuckling faintly. "Now, I find it rather tedious to repeat myself from before…but should I find this approaching spell to be problematic, I shall take care of it on my own. I do not need interference from outside forces in my empire. Unless you hold a desire to join me, I suggest you leave and return to whichever nation you call home, mystery boy."

"Sire, pardon my correction, but I do believe he is old enough to be a mysterious man…"

Zeref's smile was fading, and he shook his head with a wave of his hand. "Whatever claim you make, it means little difference to me. He holds no name, and either title is fitting one such as him…" The boy had slowly been leaving during their odd debate, with their words lingering in his mind. Little to Zeref's knowledge, after a few different plays on the combinations of those words, he had settled on the odd name of Mystogan for the world, keeping that mysterious air about him and including it in his name.

Now, that man had grown. He was an adult, already appearing to be older than Zeref. Still, after a moment's pause, he smiled and shook his head. "My apologies. You simply reminded me of someone I met a long time ago. Has Fairy Tail been recruiting again, Levy?" The man spoke with an odd smile towards the girl, who frowned and glanced towards Zeref. Meanwhile, Zeref was debating whether or not he should keep himself hidden for the time being. Playing the role of this world's Zeref would be beneficial at the moment, given the situation.

"That's just a friend of Natsu's. The idiot keeps insisting on taking him with him on this job of yours."

By Zeref's side, Natsu seemed to object to this, at least as much as this Natsu could. "I didn't think it would be that bad…Zeref's good with magic still, and I really don't want to let him leave so soon…"

"Zeref?" Jellal frowned at Zeref, his eyes narrowing for a moment. "What an interesting name. Where did your family manage to come up with such a thing to call you?"

It had been far too long for Zeref to recall such pointless details. "Why would it matter in the first place? There is little reason behind valuing such a tale."

"Yeah, and we're here for a job description, not family histories." Edo-Levy narrowed her eyes at Jellal, who smiled and nodded.

"Right. August?" That made Zeref blink, his eyes widening for a moment. From the side of the room, a teenager seemed to step forward. The blond hair he had was very familiar, as were his dark eyes. He dressed himself in a long blue robe, with a simple white sash hanging around his chest. "Would you mind locating your mother for me? She is the one who brought me the information in the first place."

"Of course." He bowed his head, a formality Zeref knew all too well. Why was this August so young? The boy was likely no older than fourteen, perhaps even younger still. Yet, it made sense that he still had someone to serve. When August turned to walk away, his gaze seemed to spot Zeref with a frown. "Do…is there something I can help you with?"

This August did not serve him, and despite his curiosity, Zeref realized that this was not helping with their purpose here. "Not at all. I simply find it odd that a king keeps an advisor near that is of such a youthful age." Technically, he had done the same. However, in Zeref's defense, he had tried to avoid August at first. The child had followed him around wherever he wandered. Since Zeref had all the time in the world to be patient, he thought he'd manage to bore the child eventually. Taking a trip to the undeveloped wilderness of Alvarez, Zeref had wandered for months, losing track of time with ease. August had followed faithfully, asking questions about plants and what certain animals were when he could. He asked about why Zeref was even there, and what he had to gain by traveling like this. Eventually, Zeref realized that no matter what he did, that child held some strong desire to be by his side. Not even an eternity of wandering would change that boy's resolve, so he settled with making good use out of that loyalty, breeding him into the soldier Zeref now knew.

"August is actually the son of my closest advisor, but he is almost more loyal than she is." Jellal smiled, walking over and ruffling his hair. "His father died before he was born, sadly, and without work, his mother was on the streets. Still, she had somehow managed to establish a plan of how to ration out their limited food, strengthen herself during the time it lasted, and learn to hunt for the rest later on. She has the mind of a strategist, and that tactical viewpoint was what I needed when I first encountered her a few years back."

This description was oddly familiar to him, making Zeref frown. "Yeah yeah, just go get her so we can hear about this suspected Alvarez member." Levy's impatience was noted, and Jellal sighed and nodded.

August began moving to leave again, giving Zeref one last frown. "You know, it is rather rude to judge someone by their age. I am quite capable of serving my king regardless of if I'm ten or if I'm ninety."

It sounded like something his August would say, which made Zeref smile faintly. "Indeed you are. It is not your wisdom I question, but more so the oddity of one throwing away such assumptions in the first place."

That made the boy pause, before looking away. "Your sentiment is noted. However, I must retrieve Mother now. We can discuss this later in more depth, if you wish."

"He'll be gone on a mission on my behalf August." Jellal smiled at him, nodding. The boy frowned slightly, before vanishing behind a door and out of the room. Silence filled the space for a moment longer before Jellal turned towards Zeref, frowning for a moment. "That was odd. August isn't normally so keen on making friends."

"I know someone a lot like him." That made Edo-Natsu blink at him, opening his mouth to speak. However, Levy shook her head at him, silencing whatever objection he was about to make. "Trust his words and advice. As I stated before, I do not doubt his wisdom in the slightest."

"Yet that still does not help us in the current situation." Looking away, King Jellal ran a hand through his hair before falling back onto the throne behind him. "August is smart for his age, and he has that curiosity that will probably get him hurt sometime soon…but not even he can predict the movements of Alvarez. I've been trying for so long, hoping for any clue as to what their end goal is."

"Is it not to bring magic back to this world?" Zeref was rather curious to know more about their group here.

Meeting his gaze, Jellal seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then, he shook his head, folding his hands in his lap. "That is the overall idea, however…there is a reason they wish to have magic so badly. Few would go to such lengths as a war for the simple enjoyment of magic as we once knew it…before, magic was little beyond a toy for this land, after all. No…they want it for some deeper purpose…some specific spell drives them forward. If I knew what that spell was, perhaps then I'd be able to anticipate their movements and possibly negotiate a truce with them. Surely, we have a means of replicating such a spell without magic, after all."

"Not all spells are quite so simple to mimic." Zeref saw Jellal meet his eyes, the others forgotten about in the room as they spoke.

"Yet they are meant to influence the physical world, meaning physical actions should be able to replicate their effects. Perhaps it would be more time consuming, but it is possible to do without such a thing."

He had a valid point, which meant Jellal was actually onto something with this group. Was this Alvarez that much like his own? Considering his own end goal, Zeref knew why they'd seek out magic in the first place. Meeting the king's gaze, Zeref frowned. "Perhaps…or perhaps not. Consider theoretical spells for the time being. What if what they seek is not that which can be done, but rather that which is considered impossible, with or without magic?"

"Then what good would magic do for their purposes?"

"Potential. Hope." Zeref smiled darkly, chuckling and shaking his head. "Magic holds various theories about how to achieve impossible ends with its power. Granted, most are false spells that yield no results…but they still exist as a foundation to be built off of. Take, for example, the theoretical models of resurrection." The king seemed ready to object, but Zeref was speaking too quickly to be interrupted easily. "Granted, it is a taboo subject to even breach…but do such theories still exist? And what other spells would be of a similar nature? Time travel, in particular, comes to mind. Regardless of what it is they seek to remedy, I can see time travel as a potential to fix any mistakes in this world…and completely eliminate the place you all know now."

"Zeref…do you really think Alvarez would do something like that?" Edo-Natsu looked at him, while Zeref smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He saw Edo-Natsu cringe, while Zeref tilted his head and felt his smile fade slightly. "I tried to warn you…there is little good that I see in the world. Always think the worst of others, Natsu. That way, you won't be used and you won't grow too attached…the loss of them will be simpler to cope with."

Edo-Levy narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. "That's some messed up logic, Zeref. I think I see why Le—er, Orangey yells at you so much. You're depressing as hell to be around, you know that?" It was an odd nickname for Levy, but he supposed she had little to base it off of beyond Levy's outfit.

"Considering how few people I've been near, I actually was not aware." That seemed to only make the girl's scowl deepen, while Jellal watched the exchange with a frown.

"Orangey? Is there another companion joining you on the mission?"

"Uh…not exactly." Levy rubbed the back of her head, frowning. "She just decided to wait for us outside. Actually, she only tagged along to pester Zeref some more with her stupid request…"

"And I'm not letting her win! Zeref isn't going with her, I won't let him!"

Sighing, Zeref rubbed his temples gently, wondering if he truly did want to endure this kind of treatment either way. However, Jellal was smiling in amusement, seeing something in the conversation that Zeref had missed. "A rather persistent admirer, hmm? I can't say I've seen anyone so determined since Gray began stalking Juvia for her attention."

Thinking over the words, Zeref could actually see why he had misinterpreted them. However, the mere implication left him feeling cold. "That will never happen." He wouldn't let such an emotion grow within him, not again. Despite it being over a century old, that memory still haunted him constantly. Even during the war, memories of how Mavis' body had slumped so suddenly in his arms plagued him. Guilt over what he had done forced him forward, only strengthening his resolve to return to the past and undo it all. Perhaps Natsu had been his main driving force, but Mavis had slowly become more predominant in his thoughts, and now was no exception.

"You say that like you can't see anyone admiring you at all…I'm certain that someone out there—"

Zeref silenced Edo-Natsu with a harsh glare, slapping him in a moment of rash anger. "Don't speak! Just…please, leave it be." Zeref rubbed his forehead, grimacing slightly. However, no one seemed to know what to say in response. Edo-Natsu held a hand to his cheek, his eyes wide in shock at Zeref's display of violence. Even Levy and Jellal had backed away from him slightly, alarmed and uncertain of where his anger would push him next.

A few more moments passed. Edo-Natsu's hand fell to his side. Levy shifted her weight slightly and began chewing on her bottom lip. Jellal looked down at his lap, thoughtful as Zeref remained silent. Eventually, Zeref looked up, taking a deep breath. "My apologies. That subject…it is one I'd rather not approach at the moment. The companion that is following me…is closer to that of an enemy than anything else. She despises my existence and what it means for her family, though current circumstances force us to work together at times."

"I see. I apologize for making assumptions." Jellal nodded at him, looking relieved to hear Zeref speaking calmly again. Edo-Levy gave him a weak smile, nodding in agreement. Meanwhile, Edo-Natsu seemed to be silently crying to himself, not saying a word and keeping his gaze down and away from Zeref.

"Hey…Brother, do you…I mean, I didn't mean to— Before Edo-Natsu could finish whatever comment he had in mind, the door opened again. August was returning, and following after him was someone Zeref should have known to expect. Long blond hair framed a face far older than Zeref had ever seen, yet it was still oh so familiar with those bright green eyes. Curves that had never developed were far more obvious, and her dress had clearly been altered to meet that aspect, fanning out in a ballgown style while retaining that same shade of pink as before. Mavis smiled over at them and bowed as a greeting, but all Zeref could do was think back to the conversation that he had just put a halt to. These memories really would never stop haunting him, and even in this world, there were things he would never escape from.

**And now we have more Edolas characters! The last time I tried to investigate a variation on Edolas, I wasn't quite as happy with the result as I have been with my draft of this variation. I do hope you enjoy it as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref was silent, shutting down and letting his body simply remain still while his mind raced. Mavis was August's father. Familial relationships in this realm seemed to be preserved. That meant that…Mavis was August's father. How? Zeref simply could not understand. When he knew her, she had no such child. After he knew her, Mavis was dead. There simply was no time for a child to be born, so could it even be true? He wasn't certain. Given the nature of the curse, it was possible for her bodily functions to remain intact, despite her stolen consciousness. If that were the case, someone would have needed to deliver the child in the first place, since Mavis would be incapable of doing so. One of the guild members, perhaps? Zeref once again wasn't certain, and he couldn't know while he was here.

Edo-Mavis smiled at Jellal, giving him a slight curtsey as she entered the room. "Thank you August. I should have actually requested that you bring our guests as well…given their current search, following Natsu on this job may be helpful for them to begin understanding the layout of Edolas better." The young man nodded, meeting his gaze while Mavis rose and faced him. "As for you…please wait until their companion has joined them for the explanation. I'd rather not force her to wait, simply because you were concerned about bringing along companions I was unaware of. If Levy trusts her, then I see little reason not to allow her to join."

For some reason, Zeref found this oddly amusing. Then again, nothing seemed to appear normal at the moment. August was Mavis' son. August was fighting against his own mother. August…had been loyal to the one who killed his mother. Why? What did that child serve to gain? He couldn't fathom it. Revenge? No, if that was August's aim, Zeref would have already seen some signs of such a plot. Considering the man's age, he truly did intend to remain loyal until the end. "Zeref?" Edo-Natsu touched his arm, looking rather concerned. There was something vacant about his current expression, despite it being devoid of the emotions spinning around within him. Really, even Zeref couldn't identify what he was feeling. He had grown used to ignoring such things, after all.

That name seemed to make Mavis turn, sucking in a sharp breath as her eyes widened. "Zeref…" She repeated Natsu's comment, only for the boy to blink at her, blushing slightly.

"Mavis…it's been a while. Um…about Zeref, see, he's kinda…"

"Alive." Mavis smiled so brightly at him, as if it were the best thing to hear about in the world. "I don't know by what miracle…but he's actually alive. Whatever you did Natsu…thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to me…to us…" There were tears in her eyes, making Zeref realize he had to put a stop to this. His deception, his silence, was a cruel form of torture he could not force anyone to endure.

Looking up, Zeref shook his head at the girl. "I'm sorry…but I am not the Zeref you wished were here." The girl blinked at him, while Jellal frowned.

"What exactly does that entail? From what I understood, you are Zeref—"

"And I am also Emperor Spriggan." That silenced Jellal, his eyes widening in shock. Smiling faintly, Zeref chuckled at his reaction. "I suspected you would not believe that to be the case. It is one thing to hear rumors of my immortality, and another to see proof of it before your eyes, in the case of my lack of aging since we first met."

"Wait…you've met Jellal before?"

Nodding, Zeref sighed. "Yes…in my own world. As I was explaining to Mavis…I am not the Zeref of this world. He is still quite dead."

Whatever hope had been blossoming in her expression began to die away. That smile faded, transforming into a dejected frown as her head fell to her chest, her eyes gazing at the ground. "Oh." She paused for a moment, biting her lower lip.

Moving closer, Edo-Natsu touched her shoulder with a small smile. "Yeah, but this Zeref says he'll stay, Mavis. He is going to still be with us—"

"And you think he can replace _our _Zeref?" That was exactly how Zeref felt, though he remained quiet. Meanwhile, Edo-Levy sighed and seemed to comment to Jellal about going to get their other companion. As she went back towards the door to retrieve Levy, Mavis continued on in her pained complaint. "Zeref was special. He was kind and sweet…he saw the world in a way I've never seen anyone manage before. Never did he do a thing for himself…always, it was for you, Natsu. I think that maybe…just maybe he tried doing something for me, after he realized how I felt…but you were always the closest to his heart. One day, I hoped he would love me back—"

"So the roles truly did reverse…" Zeref murmured his comment to himself, but it seemed to be loud enough to catch her attention. Mavis blinked at him, while he sighed. "My apologies. The parallels, and differences, between this world and my own fascinate me. There is little pattern to what changes and what remains…even things I thought to be constant clearly cannot be, given what I see now."

"What do you mean reversed roles? Are we…in your world, do we even know each other?"

Zeref looked away, letting out a sigh. "In my world…you are dead." He paused for a moment, frowning faintly. "Or at least, close enough to that state that I would not consider you to be alive."

"Then is she in a coma?" August spoke, frowning faintly at him. "There are few states of mind which can mimic death so well."

Mavis looked a bit startled at his odd curiosity about such a dark subject, but Zeref smiled faintly at the boy. He was rather similar to his own August after all. "No." Zeref met the young boy's gaze, his smile deepening and becoming something darker than before. "She has become a contradiction…both alive and dead at the same time. Magic can accomplish some rather unusual things in our world."

"Wait…so Mavis is gone in your world?" Edo-Natsu blinked at him, his eyes widening at the concept. "Then…then what about everyone else? I mean, you said I'm alive…and surely, August is around. I mean, I can't really imagine something so tragic as your own son not even—"

"Excuse me?" Zeref did not mean to speak, but he had finally heard too much. Ever since he saw Mavis enter the room, he had been contemplating the mystery of August's connection to her, and through that, himself. Yet, never had he even suspected such a concept.

"Oh…I guess he isn't then. Huh…I wonder if August even has a counterpart in—"

"He does." Zeref spoke swiftly, dropping the subject. "It is simply of a…different role than he holds here." He did not wish to elaborate further, but he should have known August himself would not leave it at that.

"What exactly does that entail? I've always wondered how one's upbringing would affect a personality. Am I similar over there? Am I different? Or perhaps I am more—"

"You are nearly eighty-five years old, and throughout the majority of your life, the August I know has lived as the advisor and general to an emperor of a militaristic nation." Zeref met the boy's gaze, narrowing his eyes. "Now, I would prefer not to speak of such a subject." Both Levys returned as he commented, and he heard Levy gasp from the sight of Mavis in the room.

"Mavis…but you're so…how are you so old? And who is that?"

She blinked at the girl, glancing between both Levys before her eyes widened. "You're from the other world too!"

"And I'm finding this meeting growing more tedious every second. Just how many people from Earthland fell through into Edolas with Natsu and Lucy?"

Jellal's interruption made Zeref turn towards him, blinking in surprise. "They are here?"

He nodded, sighing. "They were seeking out a place to stay while here and searching for…well, I suspect you at this point. They claimed a companion of theirs from Earthland had vanished, and they were concerned as to your current activities. Still…it is bothersome, to see proof that magic can still reach this world so easily. I suspect it is once again proof of what Alvarez has managed to accomplish, even without the Animas."

There were too many people in this room, and too many different questions spinning around. Levy was smiling at Mavis, nodding in response to her question about being from another world. Edo-Levy had seemed to take a spot leaning against the wall, looking bored with the expedition already. August's eyes danced with questions, gazing at Zeref with a curiosity he knew would never be satisfied. Edo-Natsu simply looked overwhelmed, hunching his shoulders as if it could hide him from sight. All the while, Zeref simply stood and thought, uncertain of what to think without the peace and quiet of silence. He wished he were in an empty room, to be left alone with his thoughts. He wished he had not seen Mavis or August. He wished he had not learned of August's parentage, and how likely it was that such ties were identical in Earthland.

Clenching his hands into fists, Zeref tried to tune it all out. Noise was too much…people were too much. It was almost suffocating, being surrounded by it all. Why had this come on so suddenly? What had even started it? He didn't know. In fact, he hardly understood much of anything about his own empire, it seemed. August…who was August to him, really? His closest advisor, that was the obvious answer. August knew everything about Alvarez, and never questioned Zeref's reasons for his actions. August simply did as he was told, and he kept the others in line. Yet, there were also smaller moments. He had watched August grow up since he was a child. He had seen the moment that curiosity of his first started…all when the boy seemed so lost and helpless.

It had been during his time of wandering, trying to get August to abandon him. The boy had been talking aimlessly, when he made a comment that actually caught Zeref's attention. "Say, Mister…I've been wondering. There's really no point to this at all, is there?" Zeref had been confused, frowning at the boy. "Living, that is. We live to die…that's what I've seen, anyway. And while we're alive…it hurts. People hurt us…they want us to do things for them that we don't want to do…like harm family, or they simply just leave us themself."

It was the first time Zeref ever questioned what kind of upbringing August had before meeting him. It was one of the first times Zeref considered actually wanting his companion to linger by his side, for it was so similar to how he often saw the world. "That is quite true. Death awaits all of us…or at least, that is how it should be." Zeref had frowned, sighing and wondering if he truly was the kind of person capable of helping at all. Turning around, he had stopped walking, looking into August's eyes that were as dark as his own. "I've often wondered the same thing myself. Why keep moving forward? What should motivate us to continue on? Then, I realized what it was." The boy had seemed so interested in his words, hanging on them like a lifeline. "I wished to know the answers to my questions. I had long-term goals to accomplish…and to motivate myself to see them to the end, I came up with questions and searched for their answers. If you feel as if it is necessary…find a question of your own. Seek out the answer, and do not let anyone stop you from finding what you wish to know."

Staring at him, August had studied Zeref for a moment, making the black wizard feel oddly as if he was being analyzed by the child. Then, August had smiled faintly, nodding as if he had found what he wanted. "Then I will do just that. I already know what question to start looking into…but I think it might take a while to find the answer." He paused for a moment, before his smile widened. "I know! I'll look for that answer while finding others…so many things to question and so many things to learn…" From that point on, the wandering had turned into an interrogation of sorts. August had asked him about almost anything, from magic to government, to even social norms. It had been odd, but Zeref had grown used to it, and by the time he had returned, he had asked the boy if he wished to remain in Alvarez as his advisor.

Now, Zeref could see odd moments that seemed to make him question if they had greater meaning. What question was August so desperate to answer back then? From what he understood, August still had not found it. Vague comments were often made about how he felt like he was so close, yet the answer was just out of reach. Still, this August had no such drive. He was simply a curious boy, wondering about a world that was not his own. The others continued trying to question each other about the differences between each world, with Levy gushing about how well Mavis had grown and Jellal looking exhausted by simply not managing the situation as it should have been. However, Zeref's gaze was locked on August, the only one focused on how similar things were now seeming to be to the world he had destroyed while trying to save what he loved.

**And Zeref is starting to see the truth about August too! I thought it would be interesting, to try and present the revelation with Earthland August no where near the situation at all. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Quite quickly, Nab realized why the others had been so irritated with his lack of understanding over what he had done. Research into encyclopedias detailing different species of animals was so repetitive. Nab wanted to stop almost right away, but then again, Loke was there with him. Having someone helping at least made the work quicker, and gave him something entertaining to do when he needed a break. After all, most of the guild usually ignored him anyway. He wasn't used to being the center of attention like this, not just from the guild but from their supposed enemies as well.

The truce created a lot of tension, he had noted. Together, they had spread out to try and research what kind of magic Nab may have used. Some of the Spriggan Twelve had returned to Alvarez for that aspect, researching in their own archives to find more. Communication from them came on a daily basis, usually through a lacrima. From what he had heard, Sabertooth had decided to act as the mediator between their two groups. Somehow, Sting was able to tolerate their personalities better than Nab. In return, he was more focused than Fairy Tail and calmer, leading to fewer irritations on their end as well.

Still, having some of the Spriggan Twelve in the guild hall was unnerving. August refused to return to Alvarez, insisting that he wanted to be near whenever Nab was capable of replicating his spell. Supposedly, the man was convinced he could recreate it after just seeing it once. That meant that Nab was uncomfortably learning to cope with the elderly man breathing down his neck all of the time. Yet, he ignored it and faithfully continued studying, as was requested by the guild.

It was during his reading of the forest species of magical creatures that Loke seemed to groan, throwing his book aside with a scowl. "This is getting us no where." He rubbed his face, looking exhausted. Really, Loke had been working harder than anyone else. Nab understood why, despite the pang of jealousy that struck every time he spoke of his devotion to Lucy. That girl was the holder of his key. As such, Loke needed her back or else he would die in this world. Nab couldn't hold that against anyone, and as such, he was strongly driven to find a way as well. Either way, research wasn't helping him remember what kind of animal's spirit he had used in the first place.

"I am inclined to agree." August nodded at him, moving closer. "If I may make a suggestion…have you considered simply practicing your magic? Recollection is often easier when doing something of a similar nature."

Staring at his lap, Nab bit his lower lip. "Well…I suppose I could try. This isn't exactly the kind of thing I normally do, though. I'm probably no good at it at all. Yeah, no good at all…it would probably just waste our time. We're better off waiting for the perfect chance to use that spell again—"

"Stop with this waiting for the 'perfect job' crap!" Loke snapped at him, making Nab flinch at his words. "You know, when I heard what you'd done, I really did have hope that you could do this, Nab. We've worked together in the past, and despite the fact that you've dropped off the grid of the wizarding world now, I knew you had potential back then. What the hell happened? Why the hell can't you even try anymore?"

"Because I don't want to be a wizard!" Nab's voice raised in volume, rising to his feet as he finally found the courage to speak up. Loke blinked in surprise at him, taking a step back as Nab hung his head. "Because I…I never wanted to keep being one. That's why I stopped…why I never took any jobs. Too many of them went wrong…I was always useless—"

"And what about that job we did together? I'd say you handled that wyvern well, not to mention the scavengers that came after." A cave-in after defeating the wyvern on that job had trapped them in the creature's nest. Smaller animals had managed to work their way inside, not only attacking the carcass of the dead wyvern but also Loke and Nab. "You have skill, Nab. What you lack is confidence and practice. Take August's advice…as much as I hate to agree with a guy that was trying to destroy our guild, he has a valid point."

Closing his eyes, Nab took a deep breath. Loke had faith in him. Yet, Nab just couldn't do the same. "That job…I only succeeded on that job because of luck. The wolf spirit back then — he was trying to call for pack mates…the howl, the violent thrashing…really, it was a desperate instinct of an animal seeking out aid that won."

"And yet it still managed to get the job done, Nab."

"Even if you are unskilled in terms of magic, consider for a moment what you've accomplished recently." August joined in, crossing his arms over his chest. "In all of my years of service to his majesty, none have surprised him and managed to truly cause any damage to his person. Not even I, with all of my training and experience, have managed to land anything beyond a few brief counter attacks, and those spars still ended with my own defeat."

"If I had any control…our guild members wouldn't have gone with him." Still, Nab didn't know where to. He had seen the spell with his own eyes, yet he couldn't name it. He had felt it activate, yet he didn't know what it did. Why was he such a useless wizard? "If it were anyone other than myself, Natsu and the others would be here."

"And your guild would have fallen, and his majesty would have achieved his end goals." August spoke calmly, meeting his gaze. "While that is what I personally desire, I am aware that you do not wish for such an end to this war. You did manage to achieve your goal of preventing his majesty from retrieving Fairy Heart. Currently, there is no possible way for him to reach it, as it is clear that he is even beyond the reach of our current knowledge of this world."

It wasn't enough, though. Why couldn't they see that Nab was just a walking disaster waiting to happen? He hung his head, pouting slightly at the thought. "And maybe that would have been better…at least someone would have been happy. Now we're all miserable and have lost someone we care about…and I can't even figure out what happened to them in the first place."

Running a hand through his hair, Loke frowned and shook his head. "And that is why we're stuck." He glanced towards August, placing a hand on his hip. "I don't think even you can do a thing to help a wizard who refuses to try. Maybe I'd have been able to figure out something with him in the past…but it's clear that Nab isn't the kind of wizard he used to be."

It was true. Nab couldn't deny that he had stopped even trying to keep himself active after the Tenrou team vanished. Jobs were scarce, and even if he had an interest in taking them, he knew he wouldn't be seeing Loke anytime soon. He'd locked himself in his own home, living off of his inheritance from his family while ignoring the others. No one even seemed to notice his absence, or his sudden return when he heard the rumors of Fairy Tail's strongest members coming back. "It's not my fault that this job is too much for me…" He weakly tried to defend himself, already knowing that it was just deflecting the blame like always.

"I see your dilemma." August frowned, studying Nab closely. "Very well. You've ruined everything, and there is no hope to resolve the issue." Blinking, Nab's eyes widened and flashed towards the elderly man who was narrowing his eyes at the animal possession wizard. "Now…what will you do next? Embrace despair? Move forward? What path lies ahead for a wizard who has destroyed everything around him? I have encountered others who have done the same…who focus solely on the guilt and let that guilt blind their actions. I have also been near one who uses that loss to his advantage…finding strength to move forward, despite the odds against him. Impossible as the task may be, we all seek a way to continue on and move forward towards some goal, even if we never realize it in the end."

Loke seemed to pick up on that, nodding and moving towards Nab. "He has a good point. You say you don't want to be a wizard? Well, then why stay in Fairy Tail? Why, after all these years, are you still here?" Nab didn't answer, avoiding his gaze. "Maybe you don't even realize what it is yourself…but part of you doesn't want to lose this, Nab. Don't give up because something seems hard. Try, and keep trying until you find a way. Isn't that what you did with me when I wanted to give up? Back when you first met me, and I was just waiting for this world to steal away the last of my energy…did you just let me waste away?"

Nab still remembered that day. It had been at his lowest point, when he first began thinking about leaving Fairy Tail. Back then, Nab had been far more fit, and well practiced in his magic. Some job had asked a wizard to investigate a temple in the area, claiming that an odd magical aura had been sensed nearby. The job simply asked for the wizard to say if it was dangerous or benign, not to actually deal with the dilemma, so Nab thought it would be simple enough for him to manage. Animal spirits had good instincts, after all, and should be able to identify danger without too much effort.

As Nab approached the temple, he had still felt wary of the job. Already, someone had pickpocketed him in the train station, and he'd been forced to sleep on the sidewalks of the closest town. While Nab did not mind camping, it was irritating when he had intended on being indoors for this trip. He had also lost all of his snacks for the trip, plus his books that he planned on reading for entertainment in his free time. Maybe he wasn't as well read as their recent bookworm in the guild, but Nab sure enjoyed a decent book about wildlife in unusual regions.

When approaching the temple, Nab had drawn upon the energy of his spirits oh so slightly, not even taking on a full possession for any of them. His body took on a red glow, the aura of their spirits engulfing his body in a warm light. Most people thought it looked more ominous than it was, but until Nab lost himself to the true possession, it actually was quite harmless. All it did was enhance his senses, allowing him to smell things in the air that usually only animals could detect. The young dragon slayer in the guild had that skill to some extent, but not even the mimicry of that magic could exceed an animal possession user at full strength. Instincts that were foreign to his body tried to give him various directions, some demanding to go to the forest for camouflage and others telling him to hunt for food and water to satisfy his minimal hunger already. Ignoring them, Nab tried to focus on the area around him, sensing for danger of any kind.

As he opened his eyes, taking deep slow breaths, he studied the surrounding area. At the time, he had far more skill with his magic since he had at least been trying to do well as a wizard. Still, there was nothing standing out to him as being abnormal. All he could sense, and see, was the ruins of the church in the middle of some field, oddly without any buildings to surround it. Nab walked closer, cautiously wondering if he had missed something by standing so far away. As he opened the doors, he had blinked in surprise at the sight inside. There, while the church was in ruins and decayed beyond use, a man sat. He was hunched over, his head hung low to his chest and his legs pulled into his body, curling over in a ball. While he was dressed in an elegant suit, time seemed to have dirtied the outfit, making it seem ragged and filthy as opposed to high-class like it was meant to appear.

The boy didn't even move as Nab walked inside, despite the clang of the door slamming shut behind him. "Um…sir? I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail…and I'm trying to…" He trailed off, seeing no response still from the man. Swallowing, Nab approached slowly. Had he walked here only to find a dead body? That would be just his luck. However, none of the animal instincts driving him sensed death. The spirits of scavengers were exceedingly skilled at such things, so he knew it had to be something else. Dropping his magic for the time being, Nab tried to seem more approachable for the moment, not wanting to frighten the man.

Nab knelt down next to where he lingered by the alter, trying to get a good view of him. His orange hair was all that was visible, and he was doing a great job of hiding his face with his arms crossed over his legs. "Are you okay?" He wanted to smack himself for that question. Clearly, he was not okay. Yet, the words had slipped out anyway, useless just like he was.

"Please…just leave me be." The response was quiet, so quiet Nab wondered if he had imagined it. However, the boy still did not move in the slightest. Remaining where he was, Nab bit his lip, wondering what he could even do. Anyone else would have been better for this situation. Natsu could have cheered him up in an instant with a smile, and he was just a child. Erza could have dragged this man away from the church, and while not exactly kind, she would have forced him to ignore whatever happened that bothered him so much. Even Mira would be able to help him, simply by intimidating him into speaking about his problems. "I'll be joining Karen soon…so just leave me be."

The way he spoke, it was as if this man had given up. Blinking, Nab realized he was like himself. Hadn't he given up on being a wizard? Wasn't he done with the injuries and suffering every job caused him? Nab was useless, and this man seemed to feel the same. "Oh…you can't do anything either, can you?" The man didn't reply, and Nab took a seat by his side. "I said I came here to do a job…but I already failed. I'm a miserable excuse of a wizard…I can't even sense the magical aura in this place, much less explain if it is dangerous or not…"

The man snorted, shaking his head. "You just don't listen either, do you?" This time, he looked up and Nab saw his face for the first time. It looked so dejected and empty, as if he had lost everything important to him. "I'm not here to relate to your problems. Sometimes, people just want to be alone to deal with their own."

"I know…I'm sorry. It's just…you looked like you felt like me. Like you failed…failed in everything you wanted to do."

"And unlike your failures, mine have consequences." Loke snapped at him, making Nab bite his lip and drop his gaze. He was right, of course. Nab was just being selfish with his words, not even thinking of others. "Karen's dead…and I'll be joining her."

That was what made Nab stiffen, finally feeling inspired enough to attempt to talk about his issues rather than his own. "But…why? Wouldn't Karen want you to live on?" He had no idea who this Karen was, but it sounded like someone important to Loke. Maybe she was a lover of his, or some old family member, but either way, Nab couldn't imagine a loved one wanting the death of another.

Scowling, Loke glared over at him. "You don't know anything, so stop trying—"

"And if she does want you dead…well, why are you listening to her in the first place?" Loke blinked at him, while Nab stared at his lap. "I know I'm not good at things like this…I know I'm probably failing to even say something you'll care about. But…I just can't understand why you'd die, just because she wants you to. Maybe you cared for her and she didn't for you…but if she didn't care for you, why live your life the way she asks you to? Shouldn't you be living your life the way you want to live it? I…even if you want an end for yourself…can't you at least try to find a better path? I know plenty of people who would be happy to let you join our family. Plenty of good people, who care for each other, no matter what happens. They let me stay with them, despite how useless I am…but I'm not talking about me!" He rushed out the words, panicked that the man would think he was being selfish again. "It's a good place for you, that's all. I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to go too…"

The man watched him for a moment, shaking his head and sighing. "I'm not doing this for her. No matter what I want, no matter what anyone wants, I'm still going to—" Before Loke could finish, a loud crash had interrupted them. The ceiling of the church began collapsing, letting chunks of cement fly down onto the ground. Without a thought, Nab tackled the strange man to the ground, keeping his gaze alert for whatever had caused this. Drawing on his magic again, he prepared himself to select an animal spirit to fight through him, yet he paused when he heard the strangest cry ever. It was not that of an animal he was aware of, something like a cross between a keening noise and a roar. It was desperate, and confused. For whatever reason, the creature responsible did not sound like it was aggressive.

Used to injury, Nab was at least able to rise to his feet after the dust began to settle. Collapsed on the ground, he could see what had crashed into the church in the first place. It was an odd animal, with curved horns on its head that reminded Nab of a ram. Yet, the face was more fierce, with sharp teeth that marked it as a carnivore at the very least. Its lack of aggression was odd, and it mewled weakly as it tried to shift its weight from its injures. The body was large, yet no fur or scales covered it. Instead, it seemed to be skin, coated in slime that seemed oddly reptilian in nature. Thin legs told him the creature did not walk often, as did the wings that seemed to spread from its back. They were bent unnaturally, and it likely did not even have the strength to walk given the deterioration of the muscles in its legs.

Walking closer, Nab touched the creature's chest, smiling faintly at it. "I know…it hurts, doesn't it? This isn't your home, either." The other man watched him, blinking in shock as Nab approached without fear. Looking towards him, Nab smiled at him. "Don't worry, he is far more fearsome in appearance than in reality. Based on the calmness around us, I'd be willing to assume he was tamed or domesticated by someone nearby." Understanding the nature of an animal on sight was one of the more challenging aspects of being an animal possession user. In order to take on the spirit of an animal, the wizard had to know the animal almost as well as oneself. Not only that, but the animal had to agree to let go of its spirit, to become one with the wizard it trusted implicitly.

This creature, whatever it was, had been an animal Nab had never even heard of before. Yet, he oddly felt a bond of sorts with the animal. As Nab rubbed its side, the animal leaned into his palm, as if asking for him to heal his wounds. When the other man slowly approached, he stared down at the creature with wide eyes. "What is that thing?"

"I'm not certain…but as you can see, this is exactly what happens on all of my jobs." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I bring trouble with me everywhere I go…sorry if I destroyed your home." Holding out his hand, Nab had smiled faintly. "I'm Nab, by the way. If you want someone to blame…or someone to send a repair bill to, that's who it goes to."

Taking his hand, the man had frowned for a moment. He shook it, looking at his feet. "I'm…L…" He hesitated, before sighing and looking up. "Call me Loke. I don't think I deserve my former name…not anymore."

Nodding, Nab smiled faintly. There was something about this man that just seemed so like him. Seeing him getting up from his depression made Nab wonder if he could continue being a wizard. "Give me a moment. I'm thinking he will be far more comfortable without this body anymore…these injuries do not seem like something that can be healed with what we have here, and he is suffering far too much." Loke had frowned at that, but Nab had simply closed his eyes. The spirits inside him backed away, sensing what he was doing. Light engulfed him and the animal, making the creature look up and meet his eyes. Offering a hand out to the creature, Nab had smiled softly. "Please, grant me your abilities, strength, and knowledge. Merge your spirit as one with mine, and take this body as your own to fight off our mutual enemies." It was an odd ritualistic chant, not truly necessary for the spell, but one Nab had been taught by his ancestors to use for this. His family on his father's side was an entire line of animal possession users, and each generation supposedly became stronger as they gained the knowledge of their predecessors. Nab wasn't so sure about himself, but he never argued against his parents when they'd been around.

The animal's spirit came to him with ease, giving Nab a rush of energy as the body before him now went limp and motionless. Without its spirit, the animal itself perished. Moving towards the creature, he closes its eyes, murmuring softly to it. "Be at peace, and suffer no more."

"You…what kind of magic was that?" Loke looked curious, and Nab turned around and smiled at him. He felt invigorated, and now, he wasn't going to let Loke just remain here and die.

"Animal possession magic. I took this creature's spirit into myself to end his suffering. Now…as for our previous discussion…would you be willing to return with me to the guild? I'm certain the master would like to meet you, Loke." With a little more pushing and prodding, Loke had finally agreed to come. Maybe Nab hadn't realized it at the time, but that man was going to be far more important to keeping him inspired to remain in the guild than anyone else. That man had been the reason he finally had a successful job. Apparently, the animal he had taken on was the source of the odd magical aura around that church. He had succeeded in his job, and gotten away with little more than bruises that time.

Now, as Nab stood in the library with August and Loke, the memory came back to him. Blinking at Loke, he inhaled sharply, recalling the sensation of that spirit from back then. "Nab?" He had been silent for too long, lost in thought. Loke was beginning to look concerned, his brow furrowing as he gazed at his fellow guild member.

Taking another deep breath, Nab smiled at him and reached out, grasping his shoulders in his excitement. "I've remembered it! I know the animal's spirit that I used!" Loke blinked at him, glancing towards August who shrugged. "The animal that was there with us that day, Loke. I'd never seen anything like him before…yet I took on his spirit anyway. That's why I didn't believe myself capable of this…because I was unaware of what that animal's true abilities were."

"What sort of creature was it?" August frowned, glancing at them. Loke was leaning away slightly, not expecting Nab's enthusiasm but allowing it anyway.

Releasing Loke, Nab turned towards August and bit his lip. "Oh…right. Well…see, I still don't know."

"And I can't say I've ever heard of it either…" Loke sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Still, it's a start. What kind of an animal would that even be classified as? It kinda looked like maybe some sort of bird, or reptile…"

"Whatever the classification, I'd search based on habitat. It was a rarity, an animal who survived solely in the air and not on the ground." That made August's eyes widen.

"I've never heard of such a thing. Surely, for hunting it had to land?"

Shaking his head, Nab smiled. "It couldn't walk. The muscles in its legs had atrophied and were no longer usable, likely due to excessive time in the sky. That should limit the search, right?"

Nodding, August smiled faintly. "I see. Then I suppose I will pass that along to Sabertooth for the others in Alvarez to focus their search." He patted Nab's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "That was excellent work, Nab. I hope you now see what simply trying can accomplish for you…and be more willing to train with me upon my return."

With that, the man left. For once, Nab was beginning to feel like maybe August was right. Maybe he simply failed so much because he expected himself to fail. Glancing towards Loke, Nab smiled and nodded, going back to the books to try and narrow the search. The celestial spirit was smiling faintly himself, nodding as he joined Nab at the table. "He's right, you know. You work at your best when you finally get those bursts of confidence, Nab. Back then…and even now." He looked up, and Nab felt warmth in his chest. "That's why I knew you'd be able to do this. Inside of you, you really do have the potential to be a great wizard, even if you yourself can't believe in that."

Looking up at meeting his gaze, Nab smiled faintly. "Thank you." He wanted to say more, he truly did, However, remembering what Loke's real motivations were, Nab decided to back down once again. Really, whatever he felt for Loke was best kept to himself. Past or present, Loke's first focus would always be the celestial wizard he served. "And I promise…no matter how difficult it is or how long it takes. I will find a way to bring Lucy back. I'm sorry for putting you through this a second time, Loke…I know how you feel about losing your keyholder."

Chuckling, Loke shook his head. "That was a different time, and a different master. Lucy…she can take care of herself. I have faith in her, too." He sighed, glancing at Nab. "And you don't need to apologize, either. I'm not certain if I would have been able to hold back in your position either. Plus…you did manage to stop me from falling through whatever that portal was too. You tried to stop it, but you just didn't know how."

Smiling, Nab nodded in agreement, focusing back on his books. Loke wasn't mad at him, and he wasn't disappointed anymore. Maybe this research wouldn't be so bad as he first thought, after all. He smiled to himself, enjoying the lingering warmth Loke's words left within him. Despite keeping his love to himself, he knew that he valued Loke's presence in whatever form it came in. Vowing to not destroy it with foolish words, he decided to let Loke do what he thought best, and keep his feelings buried with the restless spirits of the animals that had not been touched in over a decade.

**I hope everyone is doing as well as they can be, given the current situation going on. I know it has made things hectic for a lot of people, and I hope that things get better soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref probably would have remained in that spot, lost in an endless spiral of thoughts, if it were not for the sudden force shoving him to the ground. The others had been talking, mostly ignoring him for the time being. Levy and Edo-Mavis seemed to have finished comparing their worlds, King Jellal had given up on creating peace in the room to focus them, and Edo-Levy was almost falling asleep as she leaned against the wall. Edo-Natsu had given up on getting Zeref's attention, turning in favor for trying to entertain August, who kept glancing Zeref's way with worry on his face.

Still, the force that suddenly snapped Zeref out of his daze was unexpected. "Damn you, Zeref! What the hell were you doing with other me?" Natsu's voice shouted at him from above, his breath fanning against his ear and making Zeref grimace. His voice was loud enough without being that close to his ear.

"Hey!" Edo-Natsu shouted, coming over to see the commotion. Sometime during the conversation Zeref had ignored, apparently Natsu and Lucy had entered the room. "Get off of my brother. You don't want him around, so you can't complain if I invited him to stay with me!"

Turning over his shoulder, Natsu continued pinning Zeref down with a scowl. "What? Why the hell would you do that? This Zeref isn't your brother, and trust me, you don't want anything to do with him."

Sighing, Zeref closed his eyes. "Leave him be, Natsu." Really, he was getting tired of all of this already. Had he really wanted to stay in this world? Maybe it would be fine without the mix of his own world and this one. The lack of magic made it ideal, after all. Plus, there was his brother to consider. Which world did he favor? Did he simply despise both of them? Zeref didn't know anymore. Right now, he was still lost in thought about August. August…was his son. Despite trying to circle around and rethink that conclusion, he could not come up with anything new. Fairy Tail had enough wizards to make it possible, after all. Mavis and him had a son…and that son had found him, somehow.

Why was August silent on the matter? Why didn't Zeref see it sooner? He had even seen the similarities between August and Mavis when the boy was a child. That was even why he named the boy August! Irritated, Zeref scowled and shook his head. He had destroyed yet another family member's life, hadn't he? August didn't know what family was like. Zeref had raised him to do little other than follow orders…and turned him into a soldier for war. War was a despicable thing, and that was all he wanted August to know. His eyes felt warm, tears threatening to fall as his chest began to feel heavy. Why now? Why, when he had finally found a place he could be at peace? Now, there was yet another reason to return and fix his mistakes. August would be better off without him, too.

"I will not!" Natsu was still arguing, clearly angered. "You've messed up his head, tricking other me into thinking you're some kind of saint! Damn it, Zeref…what kind of game are you playing at here?"

"And I said to leave him alone!" Edo-Natsu rushed forward, grabbing Natsu Dragneel's arm and tugging on it. However, the boy's lack of training seemed to have little effect on the dragon slayer. "Please, you're hurting him! Zeref's crying, so please stop!"

Blinking, Zeref's head snapped towards him. He could feel the moisture, yes, but this was not the cause. However, Natsu looked down with a frown, his eyes widening at the expression on Zeref's face. "Oh…" He got up, backing away and rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, sorry. I didn't think it would bother you so much…I mean, I've pinned Lucy like that before, so I didn't think it was all that bad."

Zeref rolled over, remaining on the ground and shaking his head. "It's not that." He was quiet, closing his eyes. He truly was a selfish person, wasn't he? He was ready to abandon Natsu and August, just to be at peace here. Still, Zeref couldn't deny the longing for that life. A life without his curse, without magic, was too tempting to resist.

"Do…do you miss the other me?" August spoke quietly, walking closer. "I'm not certain if I can help…but it seems as if you were not quite so upset before I arrived."

It wasn't even that. Zeref didn't miss August's presence at all. No, what he lacked was the knowledge of the fact that he should have loved that child. Yet, what would have happened if he did? His head hurt, simply thinking about it. "I…I simply did not realize what you were to me." He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Perhaps he could find a way. With his ability to run Alvarez from afar, he could communicate with August over lacrima and letters. He could love his son, and treat him as his family for the first time. But…what would that accomplish? The probability of August surviving more than fifteen years longer at this point were slim to none. In fact, the elderly man could perish at any moment now, given his age. So, did Zeref alter his original plans? He could simply relive the last century and give August the life he deserved. But, what of Natsu then?

Grimacing, Zeref closed his eyes, tears continuing to fall. "I see. Did you believe that you had no family then? Because I think I would feel very lonely if I felt that way myself."

Why was this August so much like his own? Zeref smiled at the boy, nodding towards him and wishing he could somehow communicate just slightly better. Coping with emotions had never been his strong point. Always, Zeref simply sought to ignore their existence. Still, being near August like this was making it easier. Natsu wouldn't care, and right now, he simply was shifting his weight awkwardly, waiting for Zeref to stop crying it seemed. Even Lucy looked uncertain of what to do, glancing towards Levy for answers.

"And you are also like me…unable to illusion yourself with the ideal that I am him." Zeref nodded, still not wishing to speak. "In the same regard…I do not believe I would be able to convince myself that you are my father, despite holding the same appearance. Differences are certain to exist between the two of you…and you are not the same man."

"Yeah, your Zeref sounds nothing like the one I know." Levy spoke, walking forward and frowning at him. "Our Zeref is kinda weird, it seems. One moment, he's intent on killing off an entire guild just so he can get his hands on some magic spell. The next, he's intent on just abandoning that plan entirely. Now, he's sobbing miserably over nothing. Can you tell me what it is you really want, or are you really just upset because you don't know what you want?"

Somehow, this girl could read him almost too well. It was frightening, to hear her do so. Zeref always kept his thoughts to himself. He never told anyone his full reasons for his actions. Even the Spriggan Twelve knew little beyond his desire to obtain Fairy Heart. Irene thought the spell was to stop Acnologia. August simply never questioned his motive. Invel asked, and Zeref stated that it was a power that belonged in the hands of Alvarez, not some guild in Fiore. Overall, the reasons he gave were truthful enough, but still not the full truth. Fixing the past would stop Acnologia from existing. Simply defeating Fairy Tail would place Fairy Heart into the hands of Alvarez. Overall, their goals would be achieved, but no one knew exactly how.

Glancing towards Levy, Zeref wondered what would have happened if it had been her he first met on Tenrou Island, not those other two wizards stumbling along. Would she have read his pain then? Would she have been able to stop him and remind him of why life was important? Little by little, he was starting to revert back to the state he had been in on that island. However, it was safe for him to do so here. Touching his head, he grimaced at the thought, closing his eyes. "I thought so." Levy took his silence as a response, shaking her head. "You think about that while we talk to Mystogan about our next job, okay? I guess it really won't hurt us too much to be looking into this Alvarez group here while trying to find a way back."

He had nearly forgotten about that task. Still, with the reminder in place, his head lifted, focusing on the room around him. Hadn't he suspected that Mavis was involved with them? Staring at her now, he frowned. She was working with Jellal, it seemed. Then again, strategically, it wasn't a bad ploy. Being near the king allowed her to know his movements. It allowed her to plant information into his mind that she wanted him to hear. The more Jellal trusted her, the more she could accomplish from the inside. With his eyes widening, Zeref realized what exactly she had done to gain that trust too.

"She sacrificed Invel…" His voice was too quiet to be heard, but August glanced at him with his whispered words. Did the child know? Zeref couldn't be certain. Were his loyalties with the crown, or his mother? Zeref thought it was with Jellal, but perhaps it was not quite the case.

"We've heard rumors that Alvarez has plans to infiltrate the Royal City in less then a month. Their intentions are to take me prisoner and force me to reveal how to create an Anima so they can finish on their goals." Jellal was explaining the situation to the others as Zeref thought. "We know little about their numbers and where they are located. However, we did manage to retrieve some names from our first Alvarez prisoner, Invel Yoran." Names changed in this realm? Zeref shook his head, ignoring the thought. It was unimportant, after all. "He says that there is a member of their group spying on us by taking up a position in the army. This member goes by the name of Sting Cliffside and—"

"Sting?" Natsu laughed, shaking his head. "There's no way he's following Alvarez, no matter what world we're in."

Likely, Natsu was correct. The name was a diversion, or at least a lower ranking member of their group. Glancing towards Mavis, Zeref smiled faintly and began walking towards her. Jellal continued explaining that he wanted them to investigate and prove those words to be true, but Zeref could care less about this minor member of the group. With her new age, Zeref's gaze met her steady as their heights now matched. She blinked at him, frowning in confusion. "Zeref? Did you want something?"

Leaning towards her ear, Zeref grabbed her shoulder. Startled, the girl remained stiff and frozen, her cheeks turning red at his proximity. Whispering in her ear, Zeref smiled to himself. "I know what you're doing, Mavis…Empress of Alvarez."

She sucked in a harsh breath, shoving Zeref back forcefully. Zeref stumbled back, staying on his feet and smiling at her stunned expression. Her sudden actions caught the attentions of the others, who turned towards them with a frown. "Looks like your Zeref is making moves on Mavis, too. You didn't mention he was a flirt." Edo-Levy smirked at him, but Zeref really didn't mind whatever she wanted to insinuate. Really, his goal was to see Mavis' plans. What was her end goal? Did she have anything that was helping her move closer to it?

"He isn't." Lucy frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe he has some kind of history with Mavis…but he really isn't the type fo just randomly…" She trailed off, looking uncertain. Edo-Mavis was staring at the watchful eyes of the others, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry everyone! Zeref startled me, that's all." She glanced towards him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Apparently, other me managed to learn some amazing magic from Zeref! She was willing to copy his own abilities in that other world so…" She trailed off, clearly not able to continue a story she didn't know. However, Zeref narrowed her eyes at her, realizing she had done more than simply guess at this tale. Likely, she had taken something from her own past and tailored it to his own world, believing it was likely to be true.

"She was willing to risk killing an entire town of people simply to save her friend." Zeref decided to let her play this game, finishing it for her. Edo-Mavis' eyes went wide, while Zeref smiled darkly. "It was an unfinished black magic spell, after all. Eventually, she finalized the details…but at the time, it had been a highly risky move to make."

"Why'd you even tell her about that, you idiot?" Lucy glared at him, while Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"To warn her." Zeref spoke with a dark tone, glancing towards Mavis. "Sometimes, unexpected events occur and you never know how you'll react."

Clearing his throat, Jellal tried to gather their attention again. Slowly, they stopped bothering Zeref, focusing back on the description of where to locate Sting and what his job was meant to entail. Moving back to Mavis, Zeref tilted his head and saw her glaring at him. "You have no proof, and you accuse me based on—"

"But I saw the mark." She stilled, her head lifting towards him. "Just below the collar of your dress…on your shoulder. I saw it when I leaned forward to whisper in your ear…the hints of the mark of Alvarez."

Her hand touched her chest, looking away with a scowl. "Well played. Still…you don't seem to be making an enemy of me. What exactly is it you want?"

"That depends upon what you are attempting to do, Mavis." He tilted his head, smiling darkly. "See, I'm rather fond of this world without magic. The entire reason I wish to remain is simply to be free of that burden. Now, I am hearing of someone attempting to bring it to this world…and I find I am rather upset with such an event. So, tell me…what is it you need magic so badly to accomplish? I just may be willing to help you find a way to avoid such a tedious process in the first place."

She looked away, biting her lip. "And I'm guessing you'll reveal me if I don't talk?"

"Perhaps. Once again, the timing is not yet right…but if it suits my needs, I will surely tell anyone I wish about who you really are."

"I see." She sighed, shaking her head. "Alvarez…it started between myself and the other you, to be honest. This was back when magic existed in Edolas still…just after my best friend died. Zera was gone, and I just…I couldn't—" Zeref had a sinking feeling as to what she was after. His other self had assisted as well, only strengthening that warning. "Zeref taught me a lot about magic. He wanted to help…to understand the same things I did. We thought we'd make the world a better place, simply by being able to fight back against death itself. Then…then he died too…and left me all alone…"

"Resurrection." Zeref looked away, his eyes darkening as he spotted August. "I can see what inspired your little story before…and how you were able to make such an accurate assumption." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Magic is necessary to do that. I'm sorry…but Alvarez won't stop until magic is back in this world. I won't stop…until I have both of them back, by my side."

"And then you'll truly be just like me…wishing for a world without magic, despite being the one to bring magic to this world."

She stared at him, while Zeref tilted his head and studied her. Perhaps this Mavis would be able to handle it better, but no one could completely cope with the curse and remain sane. Zeref still felt unstable, emotionally and mentally. The never-ending pain caused by the pressure that magic exerted on the mind was unbearable. It only grew stronger when the death predation was about to unleash itself on the world, too. Still, she was asking for such an existence without even knowing it. Zeref felt his head throb, making him frown and look away. It was a familiar sensation, but out of place.

"I'm never going to be like that." Mavis moved closer, reaching for his arm. However, Zeref pulled away, feeling a faint pain growing in his mind. Why? How was it even possible? He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You've already started…" He breathed out the words through his teeth, glaring at her.

He saw her startled reaction, the way she blinked at him. Her green eyes were surprised, and Zeref knew that not even she could fake such a reaction. "Started? No…if we had magic, there would have been no need for me to stay here and research the animas behind the scenes. Invel wouldn't have to be revealing information to—"

"Very well." Zeref interrupted, not needing the full story. Still, the pounding in his head was faint, just the slightest hint of the usual pain that came with the curse. "This may seem like an odd question…but do you have some form of weapon on your person?"

Mavis blinked, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I've planned out—"

"I was not going to ask to be given it." Zeref interrupted again, wondering how to go about this. Who else could he ask? Then, he spotted Lucy. She had her keys, didn't she? Perhaps it was rather rude of him to use a celestial gate key to test his theory, but he had few options. However, before he approached, he hesitated. How close to unleashing the curse was he? Usually, the sensation would build over time. The more he focused on salvaging life in any form, on protecting it, the faster the pressure built. It would only explode once the pressure was too much for his body to contain, and then the cycle would repeat itself.

Still, he had been focused a lot on such things today. If the curse truly was active…no, if there truly was any form of magic in this world, today would have pushed it into overdrive. In fact, the entire time he was here would have done the same. Glancing at Natsu, he frowned. They seemed to have finished convening with Jellal, and were waiting on Zeref to leave. "Hey, stop just staring around at the room and get moving." Natsu sounded annoyed, but Zeref remained still.

Edo-Natsu looked at him, frowning and moving closer. "Something's wrong…Zeref, what happened?" He glanced towards Mavis, biting his lip. "I know you probably wanted the same life from before here, but I don't think Mavis is willing to treat you like my Zeref…I'm sorry."

He made assumptions once again, but Zeref ignored them. No, what caught his attention was the boy's attempt to reach out and give him a hug. Previously, he would have accepted it in silence. Now, he swiftly stepped aside, keeping his distance warily. "No…I am the one that is sorry. This world is not as I thought it to be." He glanced towards Jellal, narrowing his eyes. "Despite your false assumptions, magic exists in this world. Perhaps it has weakened…perhaps you attempted to eliminate it…but it is still here."

"That's not possible! We—er, the Demon Lord Dragneel activated the Anima machine in reverse, draining away the last of our magic in one blow." Zeref truly didn't care about what he believed to be possible or impossible.

Taking a moment to think about it, he frowned. What could connect their worlds still, then? The portal that took them here was one thing, but even that wouldn't transfer over enough magic to populate an entire atmosphere. No, it was something else. Then, his eyes widened, realizing just what may have been the cause. "The Time Rift…it exists outside of both space and time, and thusly, connects to all realms…" He glanced around, seeing the others staring at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Jellal hadn't heard. In fact, no one probably had given how quietly Zeref spoke.

"It is unimportant. Just know that it is not something you can stop…and that magic will return one day, regardless of what anyone does in this world." And then, Zeref would be stuck in the same place he was at home. At least there, he had a chance of undoing all of his mistakes. "Levy…I do not think you will need to be debating with me any further. It appears as if you were correct…this world is going to reject me just as ours does, and thusly, it matters little which one I end up in. At least at home…I have a plan in motion to fix everything." He smiled darkly, likely intimidating the people he was working with. Based on the way Natsu and Lucy glared at him, he had. However, Levy simply nodded, holding a hand out towards him.

"Then come on. We've got a mission to take care of first." Glancing behind him, Zeref shook his head.

"Indeed we do. And Mavis…I'd like to see them, I think." She froze, her eyes widening. To further his little game, he pulled free the Book of END from his robes, holding it out as a taunting gesture. "After all…this is exactly what you were asking about, isn't it?" She eyed the book with wide eyes, unable to respond under the watchful gaze of Jellal. "Do make sure you show me them soon…for I am starting to lose my patience with this world rather quickly, Mavis." With that, he turned around and left, leaving the others staring at him in confusion. Perhaps they did not understand the game he was playing with Mavis, but that was alright. After all, it was a game between strategists, to see exactly which one of them could use the other just enough to fulfill their desires.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"So, Levy…why the heck didn't you bring Zeref back to the Fairy Tail guild hall here after you found him?" Lucy was interrogating her friend as they walked, but Levy was still lost in thought. Zeref was up to something, that much she had realized. Despite him trying to be discrete, she had noticed him interrogating Mavis the entire time Mystogan was briefing them on this job. Still, now he seemed to be back to his former self. He had calmed down considerably, and with Edo-Natsu and Edo-Levy around, he seemed more comfortable in an odd way.

Still, she probably should have at least tried to bring their group back together sooner. Looking at her friend, Levy's gaze softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Lu-Chan. It's just…it wasn't the right time." She glanced towards Zeref, seeing the man still silently observing them all. He was keeping his distance, something that seemed to be making Edo-Natsu pout at him. Zeref would not relent for something so simple, though. "You didn't talk to him at all. I think…I think Zeref might not actually be such a bad person."

"How can you even think that?" Lucy glared at her, however, Zeref's gaze had flickered towards Levy at her words. Had he heard her? She thought she was quiet enough to just talk to Lucy and Natsu, but maybe she was wrong. Natsu was leading them towards where Mystogan said Sting would be, but even he paused at her comment. "He's the black wizard, Levy—"

"And did you ever think about why history calls him that?" Lucy stopped talking, while Natsu frowned. Feeling the gaze of their group on her, Levy felt even smaller than usual, but kept going. "Yes, Zeref has done terrible things. He also isn't by any means a moral person…he has no issues starting wars if he wants something, and he'll even abandon the people he's using to meet his end goals. However, the things he wants…I don't think they are bad things to wish for. At least, not all of them are."

"Wait, you got him to tell you what the stupid war with us is about?"

Blinking, Levy nodded and bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have spoken up in the first place. However, Zeref cut in, before anyone could speak further. "It is best to simply leave such things alone. I spoke to Levy because she interested me at the time, and for no other reason." The others glared at him, dropping the subject and continuing in awkward silence. Levy felt like his words actually hurt for some reason, which was weird. They weren't friends, so why did it bother her that Zeref saw her as just another pawn like his generals?

Glancing back towards him, she could see the boredom in his gaze, mixed with a faint agony she couldn't remember ever seeing in those eyes. He had been rubbing his forehead more often recently, a typical gesture people had when they were getting a headache or a migraine. Unfortunately, they had nothing to really help with that, so Levy tried to just write it off as a bad mood with that. Still, she had questions for him. Why was he so interested in Mavis? What made him think there was magic in this world in the first place? Perhaps not quite so important to their task, but still curious, Levy also wondered what he meant when he said he finally realized what August was to him. Did he know the August from Earthland or something?

The man wasn't talking, and he was slowly falling further and further behind their group. He didn't seem to have any interest in investigating Sting. Yet, he had been so adamant about looking into Alvarez here. Was that because he agreed with Natsu on who Sting was in this world? Watching him, she decided to finally be the reasonable person to ask for his opinion, unlike the rest of her team that had been walking in an irritated silence for quite a few minutes while she thought about recent events. "So…Zeref…what exactly was going on with you back in the castle?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, immediately suspicious. "That matters little to you."

When had he become so guarded? For a while, Levy had thought he was dropping that distrust around her, yet it seemed to have suddenly returned again. "Like that's true. You were the one crying because you didn't know what you wanted…and I can't say I've ever seen you look so uncertain of yourself before then." She gave him a half-smile, not daring to move closer to him based on how he had been acting recently. "Seriously, if you were that on the fence about leaving or staying, something I said would have broken through to you in some way."

Zeref did not reply for a while. He kept walking, while Levy wondered how to get him to speak up again. This was just like the week at Natsu's, or well, Edo-Natsu's, when he refused to acknowledge her arguments. However, after studying the group that was quite a ways ahead of them, including the pair of Edolas residents, he nodded and stopped walking, turning towards Levy. "You know the way to our destination, correct?" Levy nodded, uncertain of the purpose behind his sudden question. "Then, if you wish to question me further…I suggest finding a place to do so. Perhaps you may be reasonable upon hearing my answers, but I suspect the others would not remain quite so calm about this conversation."

Blinking, Levy realized the odd shift in him. He didn't want to talk to others at all. Why was he trusting her, then? He smiled at the puzzled expression on her face, chuckling slightly. "You are an unusual individual, Levy. I've spent most of my existence trying to hide myself from the world…my plans, my motivations, my emotions…all of it, they belonged to me and no one else. Yet, one look, and you managed to decipher what was troubling me so greatly, at least in part."

Nodding, Levy glanced around, uncertain of exactly where to go. They were in a residential area of town, looking for Sting's house, so there wasn't exactly a cafe or anything to stop inside of to rest. However, she could see what looked like a spot of green further down the street. Was it a park, maybe? Deciding to move there, she gave one last glance towards their group before leading Zeref away. "Um…thank you, by the way." Zeref raised an eyebrow at her, studying her carefully. "For trusting me. Technically speaking, we are still enemies on opposite sides of a war."

"True." Zeref frowned, seeing where she was heading towards. When Levy walked into the park, moving along the sidewalk, she noticed Zeref stop entirely. He was gazing around at the trees inside, though the park itself seemed to be abandoned of people. After a moment, he let out a sigh, moving into the park slowly. "Yet, I find your former comments to be oddly truthful as well. What purpose is there in remaining isolated, when it is possible to find…companions of some form?"

Had he really not been willing to make friends before? Levy wanted to laugh, but there was nothing joking about the expression Zeref wore. He was entirely serious, contemplating the idea of making friends despite the fact that they really shouldn't have anything to do with each other. "Well…just know that I'll at least be a little understanding if you refuse to answer. I mean, there are things about Fairy Tail I probably won't tell you about if you ask me—"

"Such as the location of Fairy Heart."

Levy nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, stuff like that." He watched her, and after a moment, Levy found a bench to sit on, resting below the shade of a large oak tree. She leaned back on the wooden seat, and after another moment of hesitation, Zeref seemed to sit next to her. "So…back in the castle. What exactly happened? Or is that something you really didn't want to talk about?"

"That is actually why I wished to stop." Zeref paused for a moment, frowning. "I…I can't seem to come to a conclusion on my own. Usually, it would be so simple…and if not, I'd have Invel or August—" He broke off, shutting his mouth suddenly. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and seemed to continue on. "I'd have one of my advisors assist me in the decision. Yet, none of them are here…and this isn't something that Edo-Levy would bother caring about, nor is it a burden Natsu's Edolas counterpart needs to have. At the moment, he is content thinking I will likely remain…and with that, he is biased against this choice. Lucy and Natsu…they would not listen with reason. As a result, you are the last person I have to speak with about this matter…and likely the best suited to the task, all things considered."

It wasn't quite as touching as being sought out as a friend, but it was something. Levy nodded towards him, watching him lean back and frown at the leaves of the tree above them. "In this world…August is the son of Mavis and my other self." Levy froze, her eyes widening. Mavis had a kid? That just didn't seem right. "Based on everything I've witnessed thus far, familial bonds are preserved across these alternate worlds. Which is to say…I have a son that I never even knew was related to me."

The look in his eyes, Levy could hardly describe it. There was pain, yet there was also hints of pride and joy. He knew August, she realized. He knew the August of Earthland well, based on the way he was acting. Didn't that name sound familiar to her as well? She frowned, trying to remember. Then, it hit her. "August…he's one of the Spriggan Twelve. He's in your army, one of the most powerful of your generals."

Nodding, Zeref closed his eyes. "I made him that way. I did little beyond push him into war and military…true, he does assist in political matters, but that was not necessarily what I taught him to do. I knew August since he was a child…and I shaped him to be little beyond a weapon for my use. I used my own family…as a weapon." He seemed to pause, and Levy wondered what it was he even wanted her to do about this. Why did that make him question what to do? Then, she remembered his goal. He wanted to rewrite history with Fairy Heart. He wanted to fix his relationship with August, she realized.

Staring at him, she wondered what to say. How could she tell him to just leave things as they were and enjoy what time he had with August now? "I did the same with Natsu, I suppose." He sighed, staring at his hands. "Is that all I can manage to do to those I care for? Whenever I try to do good, I create nothing but tools for destruction. Natsu was always my greatest creation…I had hoped he'd be able to destroy me one day…but that plan failed, and he is still the same weapon I made him to be. August…August gave me hope for another plan, that perhaps I could overcome Mavis' tactical plans and succeed in this war…yet once again, all I accomplished was another weapon. Demons…demons were meant to stop me, but they did nothing but wreak havoc on the world. Every time, every action…I destroy everything. Levy, why does it matter which world I linger in, if destruction is all that follows? Even here—" He broke off, something turning sad in his expression as he gazed above them. Levy followed his gaze, wondering what made him pause, and then her eyes widened. Above them, the leaves on the oak tree were turning black, decaying away into dust as the tree itself withered and died away. "Death is all that follows, no matter where I go."

She had never seen him so open. What was with this sudden shift? Thinking back to the castle, she realized that maybe seeing the August here had shaken him more than she thought. That, and the proof before her that he was correct and magic was in this world too. "Because there is more to look at than just what is lost." Levy stared at the tree, smiling sadly. That was why he had been afraid to come here, wasn't it? Still, she held her hand out, catching one of the deadened leaves. "Believe it or not, the rotten remains of plant life can actually help fertilize the soil for future growth. As one tree dies, the soil gains the nutrients it once held, and that fuels even more life than was ever there before. Maybe it isn't all that pleasant to see the death side of the cycle at all times, but if you just think about what grows here afterwords, it can help you see that it isn't always that terrible."

Her heart was pounding, hoping that it at least helped him with this piece of his suffering. Zeref stared at her, frowning as Levy forced her smile to linger. Never once had she tried to consider the benefits of death and decay. Oddly, it was a morbid challenge that she enjoyed managing to pull off in some form. "Knowing that this follows after me…you'd still wish for me to return to your own world where I will continue to destroy even more? I am not asking for thoughts on what would be best for me, or for those you foolishly think value my presence. Would you truly…if things were different between Alvarez and Fairy Tail, and the war nonexistent…would you truly overlook such things and still seek me out as a friend?"

It was a hypothetical question that seemed to hold more purpose than what it had on the surface. Coming from Zeref, she thought he was simply curious at first. His eyes were steady, and there was a faint curiosity in his eyes as he studied her own reaction. Yet, there was still that lingering sadness that didn't fade. There was something about how he angled himself, somewhat leaning towards her while pushing himself further away, that told her that maybe he really was wanting a friend, but afraid to make one. With the way everything around him died, she couldn't exactly blame him. Part of her almost wished Mavis had explained more about that curse now, so she could at least understand and maybe help with containing it in some form.

Blinking, Levy shook her head. What was she even thinking? Zeref was fighting a war against Fairy Tail. Why did she want to help him at all? Staring into his dark eyes, mixed with misery and curiosity, she felt oddly certain that it was what she wanted, in spite of what was going on. Lucy was going to kill her, but Levy wanted to help ease some of Zeref's suffering in some form. She couldn't just ignore the war, but in this world, it couldn't reach them. In this world, it was exactly the hypothetical scenario Zeref was proposing to her, a place where the war didn't exist and Fairy Tail and Alvarez meant nothing to either of them.

She was silent for a long time, which made Zeref smile sadly. "I suppose it is difficult to imagine such things…perhaps it—"

"That's not it!" Levy cut him off, biting her lip and pulling her feet onto the bench, pressing her chin into her knees. "It's just…I was actually thinking about the war itself. I guess I somewhat got distracted by the question…sorry." She smiled at him, tilting her head. "As for the answer, I'd be glad to be considered one of your friends, Zeref. Even with the war…part of me still wants to find a way to help both of us get what we want…" She sighed, staring at the ground. "Things are never really that easy though, are they?"

Something seemed to be a little lighter in Zeref's eyes after her comment, though Levy didn't see it because of her focus on the ground. "Then while we're here…while such a scenario is not quite so hypothetical—"

"I was thinking the same thing." She smiled faintly, looking towards him. Zeref looked hesitant, uncertain of what he wanted still. However, she could still see that longing in his eyes, the longing to get rid of just a little bit of his loneliness somehow. "I really don't think we can stay here forever, Zeref…but I'd like us to be as close to friends as we can manage while we have this truce between us. Lucy and Natsu can yell at me all they want for this…but really, there isn't anything wrong with wanting to have your family, Zeref. I just…I just think there might be a better way to go about finding it."

Part of Levy was hoping something would happen at that moment. She didn't know what she was expecting, whether it was a simple smile, a nod, or something more. However, Zeref seemed to stop himself short, one of his arms lifted partially before he dropped it to his side. "I…my apologies. I had nearly grown used to being careless with my proximity to others after my time here." He moved slightly further away from her, and Levy felt like something deflated in her. "Still…if I can find a way to expel my magic before it can build quite so much…perhaps I can at least manage it in this world." He gazed up at the tree, frowning. Turning towards her, he lifted his eyebrows as if questioning her. "Do you object to me experimenting for a moment? I'd like to test if I can expel the magical energy within me."

Why would he even ask her if she minded? She was about to ask, before she realized what that meant. He was going to be killing more plants in the park to test his theory. Looking around at the peaceful place, abandoned by the town, she slowly began to nod. She didn't want it to die, but at the same time, was there really another way to make Zeref calm down after all of this? The black wizard didn't smile, he only nodded and moved to the other side of the sidewalk. Unable to stop herself, Levy watched with curiosity, wondering just how his death magic actually worked in the first place. For a moment, it just looked like he was standing still. Then, in an instant, whips of black smoke-like energy seemed to expel from his body, staying low to the ground and fanning out around him, Zeref's brow creased and he grimaced, but it didn't take long before the dark shadows faded away.

He opened his eyes, looking around with a frown. "Odd. It normally is more violent than that when I utilize that form of magic." After a moment of pausing, he shrugged and returned to the bench. "Regardless, it appears as if this method does at least minimize the building pressure of the curse."

Building pressure? Suddenly, Levy realized what had been happening that made him realize magic was here. "Your headache," Zeref chuckled, as if amused that she had seen that as well. "Of course! Curses create magic unwillingly within you, so they must work by expanding the natural rate of your body's intake of ethernano. By forcing you to exceed your body's limits on ethernano that you can contain, your body will naturally expel it in the form of magic. How to make it a specific form, though?" She frowned, trying to consider how it worked. However, as she thought about it, Zeref surprised her by leaning over and wrapping his arms around her, pressing her to his side. She stiffened, feeling warmth rush into her cheeks as he sighed, almost pleasantly unlike the previous versions which were done out of exasperation or irritation.

"I wanted to do this earlier…to thank you." Levy remained very still, her mind racing. What had she done earlier again? She could hardly think about anything beyond the fact that somehow, she was hugging the infamous black wizard. This was Fairy Tail's greatest enemy, yet she couldn't help but feel warm as he pressed his head into her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as they rested together on the bench. She was practically sitting on his lap, but Zeref didn't seem to comment or be anywhere near willing to release her. "Even now, you are still seeming to be trying to think of everyone other than yourself, Levy. That is why I wanted to know…for once, I wanted to know if it was you who truly wanted me to return, or if it truly was another act done for those around you."

She closed her eyes, uncertain of what to really say. It hadn't been for herself, wanting him to return. Right? Zeref was going to destroy her guild and her family. Yet, right now, it was hard to imagine him doing anything like that. Despite the fact that he had just killed an entire swatch of grass without even breaking a sweat, she just couldn't imagine this Zeref wanting to kill all of Fairy Tail. "I…I like talking to you." She finally managed to admit some of it, keeping herself still. Zeref had relaxed his hold, probably to allow her to move, but she did not. "No one at Fairy Tail treats me like an equal like you seem to do. I mean, sure you're definitely more experienced than me by default…but you listen to my opinions and then you actually counter them with reasonable debates. I actually have to challenge myself with you…and you don't seem to find that intimidating or ask me to stop."

"Why would I?" Zeref leaned back, frowning at her. "Intelligence is rarely valued as much as it should be these days. Guilds put a focus on strength and power, but they do not realize that such things can only be furthered so far without understanding the concepts behind how the magic works. Perhaps Fairy Tail views you as weak because you do not strengthen your physical talents…but there are other ways in which you are strong, Levy. As an enemy in a strategic battle such as our war…I'd be more fearful of you than I would be of Natsu. Strategy can overcome differences in strength, and that mental fortitude to fight for what you desire…those things are what could make you more powerful than him in battle."

It wasn't exactly the kind of comfort most people would give, but Levy smiled nonetheless. She should have expected Zeref to be rather confused by the concept, so she simply leaned back in, closing her eyes as he once again wrapped his arms around her and let her rest against his chest. "It is odd…how much I've missed things like this." His voice was quiet, the two of them growing comfortable in the silence between them. "The curse has made me avoid physical contact with everyone…such things are quite impossible in Earthland, yet it does not stop me from missing what I remember them to be. I had forgotten…how warm it was." He actually sounded…content. Levy almost wanted to look up to see his expression, but she did not want to ruin the moment. So, she remained in place, letting Zeref keep her next to him for as long as he desired. She didn't bother correcting him and telling him that friends didn't normally hug like this for so long, nor did she even bother lying about discomfort to get away. For that moment, she let herself forget about the war and imagine what things would be like in that hypothetical world Zeref had described. Maybe in a world like that, she could find a way to get rid of his curse completely. Maybe then, he'd be happy and Levy could let herself think a bit more about what the warmth growing in her chest truly meant, the warmth she only felt when Zeref began opening up to her and showing her the kind of person he truly was.

**I rather liked this chapter, imagining this scene with Levy and Zeref. I hope you guys did as well, and that you're all staying healthy! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fariy Tail

The entire conversation with Levy had been started due to Zeref's own darkened mood after leaving. Nothing about it seemed like himself, yet everything about it seemed like it was him. He didn't trust others, yet he had been unable to stop himself. Usually, when he hit low points like that, he would speak to Mavis' spirit, or even August. As he had told Levy, none of his usual confidants were an option. Yet, oddly this was better. He did not know how long they'd been in this park, but Zeref found himself wishing to simply remain here. Time could pass on for eternity, and he would still be content to linger with Levy pressed into his chest, so warm and soft. Rarely did Zeref allow himself physical contact with anyone. When he did, it was always within the safety of Alvarez, where everyone was a pawn. Yet, here he had allowed himself to break those rules. He had let Edo-Natsu embrace him numerous times, simply allowing it because magic could not harm them. Now, he knew that wasn't the case, but having just that slight taste of what he had lost due to his curse made him want more.

Part of him wondered why Levy hadn't asked to leave yet. Unlike him, she did not live thinking herself to be immortal with unlimited time on her hands. Surely, her patience would run thin and she'd be asking to return to the others. Yet, she never did. She also never asked whatever remaining questions she had, ones he was so certain she would ask. If anyone had seen him speaking with Mavis, it would have been her. If anyone had suspicions about what he was planning with her, it would be Levy. Yet, she seemed just as content to simply pretend such things didn't matter. She was content to ignore the world by his side, and for that, Zeref couldn't help but smile. He hadn't felt this light in a long time, and after letting his mind spiral around with thoughts of August and Natsu, he needed this moment of peace.

It had been bright when they arrived at this park. Yet, the sun was already setting and neither of them had moved. At some point in time, Zeref had shifted how he rested, moving to lie down on the bench rather than sitting awkwardly. Levy had followed, her head resting gently on her chest. He could see her eyes closed tightly, ignoring everything with an odd determination. Her cheeks were faintly pink, but the sight only made him smile. Had she realized the truth then? Zeref knew he was playing a fine line with her. He had learned from Mavis, after all, to be careful of voicing his feelings too abruptly. Zeref knew himself well, and he knew that much of his willingness to cling to others came from a fierce desire to finally be accepted. As such, it did not take much for him to decide he was in love with another. Still, that love did not always equate to trust as it was seeming to do with Levy. With Natsu, Zeref still hardly trusted his brother with a thing. With Mavis, he had never been willing to reveal the darkest parts of his past, afraid of frightening her away.

Levy already seemed to know such things, yet she wanted him here regardless. That was why he valued her presence so much. Zeref himself knew it was dangerous. As he'd told her before, the warmth he felt around her reminded him of how he had once felt around Mavis. That was not an ideal situation, considering the return of magic to this world. Yet, it was also something he could not quite control. The more Levy insisted on accepting him, despite his history, the more he grew determined to see how far he could push that acceptance. At the moment, she had accepted friendship, which was far more than he'd managed from others. Did he want more? Closing his eyes, he decided it was probably pointless to even consider. As always, he wouldn't be able to have what he wished, due to the curse itself taking that away from him.

Still, Levy was smart enough to likely realize that there was more to Zeref's resting here than simply wishing to thank her for accepting him as her friend. She likely knew that he wanted to avoid the others, that he had his own plans in mind for returning. If not that, she knew at the very least that this was not exactly a friendly embrace anymore. Perhaps it had begun as such, but now they were lying side by side, with Zeref's arm still loosely wrapped around her waist. He could feel every shift of her weight, and unlike his time resting on Tenrou Island, this felt warm for reasons beyond the sunlight shining down on them. For once, Zeref wanted to embrace this and forget everything. Despite knowing it would bring him suffering later when it was an impossible wish, Zeref wanted to think it possible for him to have something like this, with anyone even.

All moments always came to an end, however. Zeref had been lying down with Levy when a shadow fell over them, making him lazily turn his head towards the approaching individual. "It took me long enough to find you." A familiar set of green eyes glanced down at them, scowling at the sight. "Both of you, get up. You better not be lying to me about that book, Zeref."

Levy frowned, stirring slightly and shaking her head. She looked rather groggy, making Zeref blink at her in surprise. Had she fallen asleep? She looked like she had, and when she sat up, the pink returned to her cheeks. Slowly, she got to her feet, keeping her gaze away from Zeref's. However, the black wizard smiled faintly at the sight, rising to his feet calmly and focusing on Mavis. "I was not. That book is the result of the spell I utilized to bring my brother back to life." Levy blinked at hearing that, glancing towards him in confusion.

"Bring him back—Natsu died?" Zeref nodded, but it was not the time for stories anymore. She frowned at him, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking her head. "Right. And wait…why is Mavis here anyway?"

"Because I asked her to show us the location of my other self's body." Levy stiffened, while Zeref's smile faded slightly. "Based on Mavis' own end-goals with Alvarez, I am assuming she's found a rather extensive method of preserving it. Resurrections spells are hardly useful if the body has decayed beyond a functioning standpoint…meaning from the moment the body dies onward, it must remain as close to living as possible for such a spell to succeed."

"And I did manage that." Mavis huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe it was difficult with our limited magic, but I managed to find enough tools to restore Zeref's body to how it was before…but then they had to ruin it by taking away magic again." She sighed, shaking her head. "At least it was easier with Zera…she died of smoke inhalation in a fire, so there was less…damage to heal."

Levy still seemed a little lost, so Zeref glanced towards her and raised his eyebrows. "I wondered why you didn't ask me about this, actually. Mavis is the leader of Alvarez in this world, as I suspected before." She blinked at him, while Mavis didn't reply. "Her aim is to obtain magic to resurrect the dead…a form of magic that I am quite skilled with at this point in time." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Though, I suppose I may be a little lacking now. It has been nearly two hundred years since I last managed such a spell."

That made Mavis blink towards him in surprise, her eyes widening. "Two hundred—"

"Yes." He kept walking following after her. "You would do well to simply accept things as they are for a moment, Mavis. Otherwise, you would be asking far too many questions that I would refuse to answer."

"Either way, I'd say she does have the right to be shocked. I'm still not quite able to wrap my head around it, and I'm from Earthland like you." Zeref shrugged, not really having an answer for Levy either. Immortality was simply something people couldn't grasp easily, it seemed. "Anyway…why do you even want to see these bodies? Isn't that kind of…weird? I mean, it's sorta like seeing your own grave right now…"

"Considering I was believed to be dead by many nations, it would not surprise me if such a grave existed in Earthland either." Levy narrowed her eyes at him, while Zeref shrugged. "As for what I am searching for…well, that I suppose will be explained if Mavis has used the preservation method I think she has."

The blond narrowed her eyes at him, frowning. "So…you're interested in my preservations skills, not in the actual bodies?" She snorted, shaking her head. "If you can bring the dead back to life, I hardly think you need my help keeping their bodies intact."

Zeref did not reply. After all, too much information might make her change her mind on the implied arrangement between them. Granted, Zeref would not have the magic to accomplish what she thought he could, but that was irrelevant given the goal he had in mind. As they walked deeper into the park, Mavis veered off of the path. The sun was almost completely set now, giving the more lively forested region a darker appearance. Levy stayed close, working to keep her pace matching theirs.

"You know…you made a weird impression on August." Mavis tried to keep a conversation going, sounding a bit upset over this fact. "Whatever it is you plan on doing, leave my son out of it, got it? August doesn't need to be dragged into this kind of a thing."

"He is interested in me?" Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. "How like him. Even in my world…August's curiosity never seemed to have an end."

"Yeah, well he shouldn't be asking about things like this." Mavis was speaking seriously. "I don't want him throwing his life away on pointless searches like this…not when he can have such a brighter future instead. I'm not going to be responsible for pushing him down a dark path like this." Yet, Zeref had done just that. He didn't reply, trying to focus on walking instead. After a moment, he felt a slight squeeze on his arm, making him glance over to see Levy watching him closely. Her brown eyes were filled with worry, and Zeref nodded towards her briefly.

Eventually, the trees cleared out. A clearing remained in the center of the small forest outside of the Royal City, and in the center of that clearing, Zeref saw what he was searching for. Levy gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. Zeref, however, moved closer to inspect the massive lacrima before them. "Few things can preserve flesh quite like magic. As suspected, you found a way to protect this lacrima from being stolen away in the anima, didn't you?" Mavis nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Staring at the lacrima, Zeref noted it looked much like he imagined Fairy Heart would. It was a massive crystalline structure, with two still forms housed inside. They were back to back, both freed of clothing to prevent interference with the spell. The woman looked to be at peace, merely sleeping with medium-length brown hair scattered around her. On the other side, Zeref could see himself, an odd sight indeed. It looked like his twin, identical even in age to where his body remained trapped. Dark black hair covered his eyes, but his mouth was trapped in a perpetual frown, as if never quite pleased with his life.

Pressing his palm to the surface, Zeref smiled. "I never would have considered this if we had not decided to work together." Levy approached him as well, staring at Zeref closely. "Who was it that said it? Concerned that I'd attempt to find Fairy Heart in this world?" He smiled, shaking his head. "Back then, I failed to see that such a thing truly could be replicated in any form in this world. Perhaps not identical in terms of use…but this is as close to Fairy Heart as we'll find here."

"Whatever you are talking about, I'd suggest giving up on it." Mavis smiled at him, looking confident in herself. "This lacrima has been crafted out of years and years of time and study, by both myself and Zeref. It isn't going to stop preserving Zeref and Zera until they are brought back, so I suggest you focus on that instead and give up on—"

It wasn't exactly difficult to prove her wrong, though it would take longer to manage something too varied from the preservation spell. For simplicity's sake, Zeref had simply used the lacrima's energy and combined it with what little magic energy lingered in him, creating an illusionary form of the younger brother he had once known by his side. The child-like Natsu ran around for a brief moment, before fading away into nothing in front of their eyes. "You were saying? It is quite simple to alter the intent of a lacrima…though this one will be quite problematic to work with. It resists alterations rather well, so I suppose it was well-constructed. Yet, two individuals working for twenty years cannot hope to compete with me."

She seemed to swallow, as if recalling Zeref's comment about his age before. "As I stated before, I've lost patience with this world. Play your political games all you like, but I will not be a participant."

"You're betraying me…you're stealing away what belongs to me." Mavis glared at him, her anger rising.

Meeting her eyes, Zeref raised his eyebrows. "Did I ever claim I would bring them back to life? Resurrection only results in more death than you can imagine. I'd abandon such goals before it is too late, though I know well enough that words will do little to sway anyone from such a dream."

Perhaps his miscalculation had been in his original analysis of this Mavis' character. Perhaps it had been in revealing his hand too soon. Whatever the case was, Zeref did not know to expect an attack so quickly. In one swift motion, Mavis had somehow managed to retrieve a small dagger, launching it through the air with a practiced hand. Zeref felt it pierce through his chest, making him suck in a sharp breath. He coughed violently, stumbling back and clutching his chest tightly. The wound lingered, not even attempting to close over like he had grown so used to before. There was magic in this world, though. Could the curse not act that quickly? He closed his eyes, feeling light-headed far too quickly for a minor wound. Had she hit an artery? Something more vital than that? Weakly, Zeref stumbled and felt himself collapsing to the ground, next to the massive lacrima. Above him, he saw his own face looking down at him.

As he gazed at that face, he saw Levy's come into view as well. "Zeref! Why did you do that?" Mavis was glaring at them, moving closer.

"To get you to understand that I'm serious. Alvarez won't stop because you two think you can steal them from me. We will bring Zeref and Zera back…and we will bring magic to this world."

Alvarez? Zeref stared at the lacrima, reaching towards it. He needed help. Maybe that had been his flaw this entire time. Doing everything on his own had always been his way, but just this once, he would try and put his faith in others. He was weak and light-headed, but he'd felt far worse in his past. Pushing through, he reached for the magic within the lacrima, forcing it to bend to his will with what little energy he could manage. Maybe that demonstration before had been a mistake, but he could easily force himself to think about August and Natsu again to gain energy at a quickened pace.

Either way, the energy did not replenish him fast enough for his immortality to kick in his healing. All it did was allow him to activate the spell he had in mind, one he knew by heart but did not know if it could manage to break through given his current location. Still, the entire lacrima lit up in a massive glow, startling Mavis and making her step back. "No…what did he do? Tell him to stop now!" Mavis charged towards him, likely attempting to stop him. However, that was when a sharp blast of cold air filled where they were standing, freezing her to her spot. Snow began to fall, and Zeref smiled faintly at the sight.

"Invel…" His voice was weak, turning to see the man's eyes wide as he stared towards them. The spell itself was a variation on a communication lacrima, with a stronger connection that allowed spells to pass through from one point to the other. "Get…August. If he…if he's seen the sky dragon slayer he…he should be able to—"

"Yes sir." Immediately, his face vanished from sight, and Zeref was left starting at an odd place. It wasn't Vistarion at all, but a different building.

By his side, Levy frowned. "That…he's one of the Spriggan Twelve, right?" Zeref nodded, feeling her decide to sit down by his side. The blade still remained in his chest, something which both of them knew better than to toy with. "What is he doing at Sabertooth then?"

Zeref had no answer, but that was when August suddenly appeared, with Invel by his side. "Your majesty, Invel said—" He broke off, his eyes wide as he spotted Zeref.

"August…" Zeref let out a breath, uncertain of what role to play. He knew the truth now, but August never seemed inclined to have Zeref know. As he tried to inhale again, a sharp pain shot through his chest, making him remember the reason he was so urgent with this call. "There's limited magic here…I can't…heal like normal."

"But…healing magic has been a lost magic since I was born, sire. My skills…I don't—" He broke off, while Invel came into the room with a second lacrima.

"I had considered this possibility. You mentioned the sky dragon slayer, correct? The one in Fairy Tail?" Zeref nodded weakly, while Levy looked up at them. He could no longer speak with ease, which only told him this was worsening not improving.

"Her name's Wendy! Please, tell her Levy asked her to help…I'm certain she'll—"

"Yes, I'm certain she will regardless. From what I've seen, she is foolishly always putting others before herself, despite the consequences." The lacrima in Invel's palm lit up, revealing Fairy Tail's guild hall to them. "Makarov, we are currently in contact with his majesty and…one of your own, it appears. However, the situation is dire and we cannot explain further. Is Wendy available to assist us for a moment? I've altered this spell so she should be capable of helping from afar."

The answer was muted, and Levy only remained in place by Zeref's side. He felt her hand brush against his hair, shaking slightly. "It's going to be okay, alright Zeref? Wendy can heal this…so just hold on." Why did he want to? Zeref found it odd, that he actually wanted to fight against this death. Levy was crying, something that was clear as he felt moisture drop into his hair at uneven intervals. Losing him…was upsetting her, he realized. Did she really care for his existence at all? Maybe he had more to hope for than he thought.

Still, he was content if this was the end. He would not complain, if he died like this. It was what he deserved after all, to die after he finally decided he might wish to live. "I'm here! Invel, how can I help?"

"Start by upholding your end of our deal. His majesty requires healing."

It was a rather rude demand, and one that left Zeref with questions in his head, but he did not debate as the lacrima was pressed closer towards the one in contact with Zeref. "But…this is only a communication—"

"No." Zeref gritted his teeth as he tried to correct her. "Just…it will pass through." He couldn't explain, he realized. Still, Wendy nodded nervously, holding out her hands.

"If you say so…before I begin, you'll have to remove the knife." Zeref nodded, glancing towards Levy. She bit her lip, gripping the hilt tightly. As she lifted, Zeref let out a groan, feeling more warmth spill over his shoulder. He really was bleeding out, far more than he ever had before. If there was ever a time to wish for his curse, now would probably be the first time he wished it was stronger.

Still, a cooler breeze seemed to wash over him as Wendy's magic activated. The girl's eyes were closed, and her hands were stretched outwards. Passing through both lacrimas diluted the power of her magic, but it was still enough to reach Zeref. He felt the skin begin to seal over, a familiar sensation from his own magic. Eventually, when the wound's severity had fallen, his own immortality managed to make a resurgence and finish the work, leaving Zeref breathing hard on the ground, closing his eyes and resting for a moment.

The communication was still ongoing, and that became obvious when the others continued speaking. "I'm done. I think…it looks like he's going to be okay." Wendy sounded a bit nervous, but Zeref did not reply. "What even happened? I thought that he was supposed to be immortal…"

"According to his majesty, there is little magic wherever he is." Invel spoke calmly, gazing towards them. "Speaking of which, where exactly are you? I cannot say I recognize your surroundings."

"Edolas." Zeref sat up slowly, rubbing his chest gently. Levy leaned back, watching him carefully. Still, Zeref felt little beyond a minor exhaustion as he moved. "Another world, one which I've been told Fairy Tail is rather familiar with." He said this with a glance towards Wendy, whose eyes were slightly widened.

"That…but there shouldn't be magic there at all. Last time we were there, Natsu and the rest of us took it all away to try and help with their problems."

Rubbing his head, Zeref frowned. "Likely, you managed such an attempt at the time. However…things are more complex than you might realize. You wouldn't grasp exactly what it is causing it, but for the time being, simply know that there is another force adding magic to this world despite your attempts to take it away." Time rifts were something even he struggled with fully understanding. They were filled with energy, yet uncontrollable in many ways. Few could predict how and when a time rift would grow or move. That was why his war had been so sudden and so urgent. Simply locating the time rift had forced him to move immediately, and by now, he likely had lost the ability to utilize its power.

Frowning, he glanced towards them, realizing that something was actually quite off with the situation. "Wendy…you assisted Invel without question." The girl blinked at him, frowning for a moment.

"Yes? I mean, is something wrong with me healing you?"

If she had asked him that a few weeks ago, Zeref may have actually said there was a problem. However, he only frowned now, looking towards his generals. "You've halted the war." Levy blinked at him, her eyes widening.

"What? I thought you said—"

"I did, and I had given such orders." His gaze locked on Invel, narrowing slightly. "What I wonder is why. Invel, you've ignored my direct orders…in fact, it appears as if all of my generals have, based on the willing cooperation of Fairy Tail in saving my own life when they should be celebrating my absence from their world."

Moving closer, August was the one who replied for Invel, who seemed to be avoiding Zeref's gaze. "I'm sorry, but unfortunately, I was not able to locate where you were, much less retrieve you from wherever you had gone. It was in our best interest to investigate the wizard responsible for your disappearance…and upon meeting him, we realized that the wizard himself did not know what he had done, nor how to reverse the spell. He still is rather unaware of what can be done…but at least we know where to begin looking. Edolas…that was the name of this world, correct?"

Nodding, Zeref closed his eyes. "Yes…and I may have just wasted my only means of returning to contact you." The limited energy of the lacrima couldn't withstand both this communication and the massive amount of energy that would be required to experiment with spells to teleport between two different worlds, not without time to replenish its energy. "I suppose it was necessary, though. I had not yet theorized a proper means of leaving, and the others are still away on some pointless mission for this realm."

"You…you are not upset with us? We've failed to follow your orders…perhaps it was done in your best interests, but I thought you'd—"

"There are other things to focus on, Invel." Zeref interrupted him, closing his eyes. What did he want to do? August was here, but there were no real words to say. How could he even express what he now knew? "Fairy Tail is working with Alvarez now, correct?" Both of them nodded, while Zeref frowned, leaning forward as he grew lost in thought. "Then we must utilize that to our advantage…for I believe it will be far easier on your end to open a portal than it will be on ours."

"Nab isn't likely going to be able to do it." Levy spoke, looking towards them. "He might be a guild wizard…but I haven't seen him use his magic once in over a decade. He's probably the laziest member of the guild, always doing nothing but looking for a job to take."

"I've seen this firsthand already." August spoke, seeming to take a seat as he watched her. "Yet, I cannot assist him if he refuses to try. That is where our true problem lies. He refuses to even begin training, simply researching theory instead."

It was a problem. Zeref's brow creased, and he leaned forward, gazing at his lap. "And there are no others with a similar ability?" August and Invel shook their heads, while Zeref frowned at them. "What of the animal whose spirit he utilized? Would it be possible to locate another one of its species and observe then?"

"Unfortunately, we've been unable to identify what it is." Invel spoke, frowning. "It took some time for him to even be able to pass along a description…but such a creature does not appear to exist in any encyclopedia we possess."

How odd. Zeref glanced towards Levy, studying her for a moment. "Levy…perhaps you've read something on this creature." The girl blinked, surprised to hear him bringing her into the story. "Invel, what is it supposed to be?"

"A creature who lives solely in the sky, for one. That in and of itself makes it an impossibility to exist."

"Actually, that isn't quite true." Levy spoke, meeting his gaze. "Yes, sleep must be done on the ground to relax the muscles…but that does not necessarily require the animal to live outside of the sky. Insects spend the majority of their time in flight, and there are even some birds that can fly for hours on end before requiring rest."

"But to the extent that the muscles in their legs are completely atrophied?" Levy blinked at him in surprise. Invel sighed, shaking his head. "See, that is how limited this creature's time on the ground is. Supposedly, it has far more weight than it should for a creature of flight, with horns like a ram and a body build almost like that of a winged sheep. With such an absurd description, it is no wonder there is nothing like it on our records. I'm almost considering that this wizard is attempting to deceive us simply to appease our request for progress."

"Nab wouldn't do that either." Levy frowned, looking away. "To be honest, Nab is the kind of person who wouldn't really do much of anything. He wouldn't even consider deceiving others because it 'isn't the perfect task for him'" It was an odd way of thinking, but Zeref did not argue against it. Still, she looked focused, staring at the distant trees as she thought. "As far as the creature goes…the only theory I can come up with is that it isn't native to Earthland at all. I've read encyclopedias before, and even journals created by ornithologists about creatures of flight. Nothing quite matches what you are describing…but that could be because we are looking in the wrong place." Levy looked towards them, smiling faintly. "This animal was able to send us to Edolas…a place that lost its magic to our world. Maybe sometime in the past, there was a species of magical creature in this world that could travel between both Earthland and Edolas with its power."

"Then it arrived in this world of its own free will?"

Invel's question made Levy shrug. "Either that, or it was forced into Earthland by one of the animas that Edolas was making." In terms of a working theory, it was the best they had. Zeref smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"Very well. Then that is the assumption we will work off of…which leaves us once again with this Fairy Tail wizard as our best option." Yet, how to motivate him? Zeref frowned, considering for a moment.

"He works best with one of his own guild members…though that member has his own reasons for being so devoted to this task." August spoke, his head hanging low. "A celestial spirit…trapped in our world due to his keyholder being sent away. I thought it was odd that the gate had not closed, but I suppose this situation explains it quite well."

"A celestial…do you mean Loke?" Levy watched August nod, making her eyes widen. "Oh no…but then that means—"

"He will perish if we linger in this world for too long." Zeref might not quite have too many qualms with such an outcome, but the others surely would. Then again, since when did it matter what the others thought of the end result? Since when did he consider others in his plans at all? He scowled, staring down at his hands. Then, he realized that perhaps it was a good thing. Acting alone was what had brought him to this point, after all. Perhaps assistance would lessen the damage he would cause. "For now…consider this the end of the war. My goals at the moment are no longer the same as they were before leaving." What they were now, he still didn't know. "As for Nab…what sort of things does he wish to accomplish? I cannot imagine persuading him into using magic without understanding who he is…" He trailed off, thinking back. What had pushed him to act in the first place then? Zeref had been about to attack his guild, but he had been attacking Fairy Tail for quite some time already before that moment.

"All I've managed to understand is that he is greatly lacking in confidence…and that he wishes he were not a wizard at all."

Those things were useless. Zeref frowned, thinking to what he had seen. What had changed it all? Natsu? No, he had fought his brother before. Levy? That girl had fought his generals, and even then there had been no interference. Lucy? The same could have been said of her. Yet…her spirits. Had that been the first time she called upon the lion spirit? Smiling, Zeref chuckled to himself. That wizard was indeed an odd one, placing more value in the existence of a celestial being that couldn't truly die than his own comrades in the guild. "I see. Tell him…tell him that I will make a deal with him, then."

"Your majesty?" August frowned at Zeref, who met the man's eyes with a dark gleam.

"He is protecting the celestial spirit." That made August frown, wondering what Zeref had planned. "In essence…everything he is doing is motivated by whatever this Loke requests. If Loke simply asking for him to train in magic is not enough…then we need swifter results. As the one currently summoned…do you not think the Spirit King would blame Leo for the death of his key holder?"

"Zeref! You can't—"

"Not now." Zeref interrupted Levy, shooting her a harsh glare. Maybe Lucy was her friend, but this was not the time for pointless emotional attachments. "Tell Nab…that if he refuses to cooperate, I shall resume what little piece of the war I can in this world…and put an end to the lives of his companions in this world. That, I think, should convince him to at least attempt tp practice his skills."

Levy had pulled away from him, glaring harshly at the back of his head. "How dare you? This isn't the way to—"

"Of course." August had already agreed, bowing his head slightly to Zeref. After a moment, he glanced towards Levy with a slight frown. "And as for you, miss?" Levy blinked, looking surprised to be addressed. "Sometimes, it is best to simply accept his majesty's words for what they are. Questioning if he truly will act upon such threats is pointless when it is always serving a greater purpose."

"And sometimes, it is just rude to threaten the lives of your friends." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking towards Zeref in a challenge.

It was so different from earlier. Maybe it really had been little beyond a foolish hope, then. Closing his eyes, Zeref looked away and ignored the slight sharpness in his chest. "If you have another option for motivating your companion, you are welcome to make suggestions." Levy remained silent, making Zeref look up towards August at a moment and nod. "Then it is settled. Oh, and August?" The elderly man looked at Zeref, his dark eyes gazing into his own. Zeref wanted to tell him something, anything to show that things were going to be different now. However…he just couldn't. He couldn't abandon these roles for anything, not when it would mean not being able to even see his son by his side in some form. Then again, didn't he already value August's existence now? As a war general, he had been a pawn. Now, he was something different…and Zeref didn't know what to say. Looking away, he swallowed and closed his eyes. "Remember…to keep your distance when I return. I've been in a world without magic for too long and I believe I've grown lax in my control as of late."

"Of course." August said nothing else, but Levy seemed to watch them closely. The light faded away from the lacrima before them, leaving them shrouded in darkness. Levy still looked irritated, and at the moment, Zeref didn't know if he had made the right call or not. All he truly knew was that he was tired of all of these games. He was tired of using others for his own ends, of forcing himself to see people as something other than living things. Yet, he couldn't let himself feel that way. He couldn't forget that viewpoint, or else things would get far worse. So, he rose to his feet, ignoring Levy's glare. Swiftly, he began to walk away from the snow-covered clearing, abandoning the frozen form of Edo-Mavis and the lacrima entirely. Someone would be coming for them soon enough. Until then, he simply had to make sure he kept everyone together and away from foolish tasks that might get them killed.

**And now Zeref has finally managed to contact Earthland! I hope you don't mind me leaving a lacrima behind in Edolas. I figured if anyone could figure out a way to keep one there out of the reach of the anima, it would be Zeref and/or Mavis, hence the reason it still exists. Plus, I really wanted to create an Edolas version of Fairy Heart, to keep the parallelism between Earthland and Edolas intact. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The sudden message had been alarming, to say the least. Standing in the room after hearing from him, August had simply remained silent for a moment, cutting off both the connection to Zeref and to Wendy rather suddenly. August had not been expecting to be contacted by his majesty at all, let alone to see him in such a state. Simply being aware that the man could perish in that world made him feel as if their current task was all the more urgent. After all, wasn't it part of his majesty's wish to simply die? Perhaps in that moment, he had wished to live, but that desire would weaken over time and he would return to his former wish. August could not let that happen. He had no desire to live long enough to see his father perish, not when he still had yet to see what it felt like to be loved by his parents.

Then again, if he wanted such an answer, perhaps he would have told Zeref the truth. August had known for the majority of his life. Precht, the second master of Fairy Tail, had been the one to try and raise him, talking of his father in an almost worshipful way. August had been meant to be a tool to mimic Zeref's magic in his eyes. When August could not accomplish such a thing, he was cast aside in favor of researching the source of all magic. So, he went out in search of his true father. He had heard rumors of the curse, from Precht as well, and as a result he knew not to reveal much of his connection to the man. His majesty had seemed so alone and without direction at that time, but August had wanted nothing more than to be by his side.

Now, he still was as close to his father as he could manage without the curse interfering. August wasn't certain if it was what he had wanted so long ago or not, but it was certainly enough for him now. Having Zeref die…having that man wish to die when such a path was an option for him, would be problematic. "Invel…I will be returning to Fairy Tail to cary out his majesty's wishes."

The winter general nodded at him, clearly not in the mood to interfere. "I expected as much. In the meantime, I will see if we can find records of creatures from this Edolas his majesty spoke of. Perhaps that girl's assumption was correct…" He frowned for a moment, glancing towards August. "Though, it was odd to see Emperor Spriggan defer to her in such a manner. His behavior in general…it seemed rather unlike him, wouldn't you agree?"

Thinking about how his majesty had acted, August frowned. "It wasn't entirely out of the norm for him…if you had seen him outside the empire, perhaps you would have agreed." It had been closer to what Zeref had been like when he was uncertain of his feelings towards life. That indecisive attitude often pushed him into despair, which oddly seemed to have been calmed by the girl at his side. August had tried to help her continue to support his majesty with his advice, but perhaps he had not spoken as bluntly as he should have. Zeref rarely spoke of his true intent, and as such, she should not have taken his threat as what he would truly act upon. "The only action that stands out to me…is his warning. Why would his majesty warn us of something we are well aware of?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Invel frowned. "He has reason to believe he will be lacking control when he returns…however, I am inclined to agree with you. As his generals, we are all aware of the risks of being in the vicinity of his majesty's curse."

The door to their room in Sabertooth's guild hall opened, revealing one of their members entering. Still, August payed him no mind with the current topic. His majesty had looked oddly uncertain with that warning, as if debating how to word what he wished to say. "I am in agreement on that matter. Was there a hidden message in such a warning? Perhaps he was trying to hide his true intent from the Fairy Tail wizard by his side."

The blond haired dragon slayer raised his eyebrows at them, overhearing that brief comment. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but I figured I'd see what's up. After Invel rushed out and demanded to have a communication lacrima at once, I thought something was going on."

"We've received contact from his majesty, along with one of Fairy Tail's missing wizards." Invel frowned, glancing towards August. "However…there was something off about his majesty's actions. In fact, I am more inclined to believe that if there were some hidden message in his words, it was entirely for you, August. After all, he did direct his warning to you specifically."

Yes, he certainly had. August frowned, wondering why. True, he had been one of the more trusted advisors to his majesty, but that did not necessarily mean much in terms of his value to Zeref. Considering his pause after calling August's name at the end…had there been something else he intended to say? "Regardless…I do not think this conversation is moving us forward. I am of the impression that his majesty simply decided against providing us with further orders."

"And I am of the impression that he would have said something further if he had been speaking with you alone." Invel narrowed his eyes towards August, shaking his head. "He has always been more…trusting towards you, than the others. Considering your long service to his majesty, it is expected that he inform you of more confidential matters than he would the rest of us."

"And I'm of the impression that what he did or did not want really doesn't matter at this point." Sting interrupted, smiling at them and placing his hands on his waist. "So, if you guys spoke to him…did we finally figure out what the hell happened?"

"His majesty was sent to another world, one by the name of Edolas. From what we've gathered, there is very little magic within this world, and as such, he is incapable of returning with his own ability." August glanced towards Invel, frowning for a moment. "While he has approved of our truce…he has also given a warning to ensure Fairy Tail cooperates with our goals. He is of the opinion that it would be far more expedient for us to retrieve them, rather than for him to investigate a method fo leave on his own."

"So he's threatening to have you guys resume the war or something?" Sting frowned, scratching the back of his head. "Damn…that just seems counterproductive, if you ask me."

"Actually, his threat was to resume it on his end." Invel spoke, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Likely, he intends to kill your companions if Fairy Tail refuses to begin moving towards our goals."

Sting was silent for a moment, staring at them with wide eyes. "But…Fairy Heart isn't…how would that even help him move towards his goal?"

"Those companions would stand in his way, would they not?" August stared at Sting, who slowly closed his hands into fists. "War is war, and his majesty has no qualms about battling in such things himself if he feels it to be the proper course of action. There is much about our attempts to retrieve him that even we are incapable of grasping at the moment…and without that animal possession user mastering his abilities once more, we will never obtain them again. Truly, this is the best means we have of motivating that wizard to act, rather than simply remaining passive. From what I've witnessed, he is far more of a reactionary individual, only willing to move forward himself when the world pushes him into action."

"Right." Sting ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "This is why I hate dealing with things like this. Why does he have to make it all so complicated?" He glanced towards Invel, who simply frowned at his comments. From what August had witnessed, Invel had been speaking far more with Sting than was required for this task, an oddity for the normally reclusive winter wizard. "Do you think this is the right way to keep things moving forward? I mean, it isn't like he'll know if you did as he asked or not."

"Are you suggesting that we disobey his majesty's orders?" August spoke darkly, narrowing his eyes at the man. Invel had not replied, looking away and standing stiffly in the room.

"I'm just saying that maybe we should try something else first." Sting frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sure, Fairy Tail can be a bit unusual to work with, but threats and tormenting them isn't exactly a way of making sure we work together peacefully. There has to be a way to motivate Nab without threatening to kill his friends."

"To be exact…I believe his majesty's intent is to imply a threat towards the celestial spirit that is trapped in this world." Invel spoke, frowning faintly. "Emperor Spriggan is of the impression that Nab is rather attached to that spirit…and by killing his master while that spirit is summoned, he believes that spirit will be banished to this world under the assumption that he had failed to properly protect his key holder."

"And once again, is that really any different from threatening his friends?"

Neither of them could deny such a comment. Still, Invel seemed to be the one considering his words more deeply. What had changed in the first place? August couldn't fathom why Invel was willing to listen to this boy, but he would not stop the winter general from simply making conversation with their temporary ally. "That is quite a valid point. Yet, is fear not a strong motivational tool? This Nab seems to be rather unwilling to even attempt a single spell. We have done little more than suggest he practice. Not even Dimaria, as impatient as she can be, has demanded that he immediately send us through to his majesty's side. Unrealistic goals will mean failure in the end…yet this man seems to be unwilling to even do what is quite possible at the moment and simply utilize his magic for something."

"Right." Sting sighed, closing his eyes. "Have you tried getting Loke to offer training to him then?" August frowned, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "I mean, he's the one you guys think is Nab's strongest source of motivation. He's suggested that Nab take your offer…but has he actually offered to help with that training? Maybe Nab wants to practice with people he knows. Maybe he's intimidated by you, actually." Sting studied August for a moment, before smirking slightly. "To be honest, I'd be a bit intimidated to practice with you too. You have this magical aura around you…that makes me feel like I'm nothing more than an insect that you could squash with ease."

Was his aura really that problematic? August knew his power was what instilled fear in many enemies of Alvarez in the past. Zeref himself had stated that he was unusually strong in comparison to the average wizard. Yet, did that mean people would not realize he truly could hold back when he wished to? Control was needed to gain such a vast ability over magic. Still, perhaps Sting was correct in Nab's reasons for refusing him. "I see. Very well…we shall compromise, then. I will attempt your method of reasoning first, Sting of Sabertooth. Should that fail…then his majesty's orders will be followed and fear will be our weapon of choice. I will not disobey his majesty's orders if we cannot obtain his end goal through other means."

Nodding the dragon slayer sighed. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get." Sting paused for a moment, frowning towards August. "What did that guy even do to get you so convinced to follow his every word in the first place? I mean, Invel told me a little bit about how he ended up in Alvarez…but you seem even more insanely loyal than he is."

Each member of the Spriggan Twelve had their own reasons for serving. August was surprised that Invel had spoken of his own, but based on the way that Invel was avoiding his gaze, it was not something he wished to bring up with August now. Still, August smiled faintly, thinking about his own motives. Really, he had more reason to keep this to himself than any other. HIs majesty certainly couldn't find out, not when it would agonize him so much to cope with the information along with his curse. There was no need to pressure him further with that knowledge, and August was content to let things remain as they were. If the others knew the truth, perhaps he could at least speak about his own personal feelings on the matter, but that would also lead to potentially being pitied and leaking of information to his majesty. No, it was better to keep it to himself and leave things as they were.

Looking towards Sting, August kept his faint smile as he began walking towards the exit of the guild. "A long time ago…his majesty gave me advice on how to stay motivated to continue living on." It had been an odd moment for a child to have, his contemplation of if his life held any purpose. Most children would not be concerned with such things, but August had not been raised like a normal child either. Precht had abused him in many ways at the time, leaving August tormented with the drive to excel in all forms of magic. When Precht labeled him as useless to his goals, August had felt like a failure. He had hoped being near Zeref would remedy that useless feeling, that need to be wanted, yet that had not been the case. At that time, his majesty had practically ignored his presence, doing little more than tolerating his insistent questions and following of wherever he happened to go. It only worsened his mood, and eventually, it became too difficult to keep up the facade of being content with the way life seemed to be for the majority of creatures. Death was what awaited him one day, after all, so what reason did he have to wait?

Invel blinked at him, raising his eyebrows. As one of the Spriggan Twelve, he was quite aware of Zeref's mood swings and seemingly random longings for death. August had seen the pattern, that those attempts to end his life came not long after reminders of his own family or loved ones. "I find that rather unusual of him. His majesty is not known for finding reasons to live so easily."

No, he hadn't even been skilled back then. Yet, the mere knowledge that he had tried was enough. His father had tried to convince him to live, and for the first time, August felt like he truly had succeeded in being useful to someone. Zeref might not be the type of person to show it well, but he had needed the presence of another by his side. Perhaps his majesty would push him away and try to isolate himself, but August had promised to never stop forcing himself into that position. He would be his loyal son and follower, even if Zeref never learned of the truth. "The simple fact that he made an attempt was enough for me." He did not explain further, while Invel shrugged and let it drop.

"That's just…weird. You do everything he asks because he tried to stop you from…being depressed?"

Sting's question and blunt way of stating it made August's smile widen as he chuckled faintly. "Indeed. I suppose it does sound rather odd…but it is as close to the truth as I can manage at the moment." Invel was watching him, clearly suspicious that there was more to the tale. However, August was not going to reveal it to anyone. "Now, I do believe I have a conversation with Loke to begin. If anyone can convince Nab to begin this training…it will be him. Hopefully, I can at least oversee the process and learn a few things about this magic Nab can utilize."

"And I will send a message to Irene about researching creatures from other worlds in Alvarez." Invel seemed to be preparing the communication lacrima to connect them as opposed to Fairy Tail. "Perhaps they can locate an actual living specimen of this species for you to observe. That alone would be enough for us to manage without Nab at all."

Nodding, August said nothing in response. Either result would be acceptable in the end, after all. So long as his majesty was retrieved before he lost the will to live again, things would be fine. Hopefully, that Fairy Tail wizard would take his words to heart for now. If not, that moment of depression might strike sooner than August anticipated. His majesty did not cope well with losing that which was important to him, after all. Whether that turned into wrath or depression varied, but Zeref was far more sensitive than he let others see, and that was always one of the few weaknesses August had seen in the immortal wizard that was his father.

**Lustwell: Thank you for the review! I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed thus far. I know, I'm not the greatest at summaries...but even if I was better, the concept for this story is a bit strange, given the challenge it was based off of. I still am rather excited for a few other things I've managed to incorporate beyond the pairings, so even if the pairings aren't exactly your favorite aspect of this story, I usually tend to focus more on the plot than the pairings anyway. **

**For everyone else, please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Walking back towards town with Levy was a silent adventure. The solid script wizard was scowling, walking with her arms crossed over her chest and practically stomping her feet with each step. Zeref didn't quite know what to say, so he simply elected to remain silent until she calmed down. However, as they left the park and began nearing their original destination, Levy spun around and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "What exactly was that about?"

Frowning, Zeref tilted his head as he studied her. "As I explained before, we needed a method to quickly motivate—"

"I know that." Levy let her hands drop to her sides, clenching them into fists. "That much I understand…but why is your first thought a death threat? Not just a death threat…but threatening to kill Lucy, Natsu…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. "You didn't even hesitate. As soon as you came to the conclusion that it could possibly motivate Nab, you just outright told August to go do it."

"Consider his circumstances." Levy seemed to pause, while Zeref focused on trying to explain some of his logic. "Has Nab spoken to me in any regard?" Levy shook her head. "Then what actions would he believe I'd actually pursue? If I promised to save a life of one of his companions…he'd think it to be a deception and refuse. If I offered him a compromise…that is also at odds with how I am portrayed to the world. Therefore, the best option would be for me to play the role of the villain I am labeled as…to threaten to kill and destroy, and use that to motivate him to act swiftly."

"But there were other options!" Levy narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. "Did you ever think to ask to actually talk to him instead? Did you think of trying to maybe apologize to Fairy Tail? Or how about telling them that you are thinking about actually ending this war when you return?"

"But if I choose not to—"

"Then you don't!" Levy glared at him, shaking her head. "I don't know what it was I thought you'd manage…I don't know why I thought you were different, Zeref." She turned around, walking back towards the residential streets of the Royal City. "Maybe you really are just the evil black wizard history says you are. Just wanting to be different from that isn't enough if you constantly fall back on playing that role when you need to."

She wasn't looking back at him at all. As she walked, Zeref remained still, simply watching her move on. He knew the kind of person he was. Hadn't he told her? Yet, she seemed to have not quite realized he was speaking so truthfully. He smiled bitterly to himself, looking away and gazing at the houses nearby. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so hasty before. Maybe he should have bled out in the park and prevented her from feeling so worried for others. Both of these worlds would be better off without him, it seemed. Here, he seemed to make things far more complicated for Natsu who didn't seem capable of grasping that he was not the same Zeref. Here, he made things difficult for Mavis by simply knowing what she was aiming to do. Here, he had the potential to destroy everything in the palm of his hand, despite wishing to simply be able to live like everyone else.

Levy wouldn't realize he was gone at all, would she? She had turned down another street, the last one before arriving to Sting's home from what he remembered. He couldn't see her anymore, but part of him wondered if it mattered. He wasn't a part of this mission at all. Despite being the one who wanted to fight against the Alvarez of this world, he found he no longer had any interest in it. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of people. All he wanted was to embrace that opportunity that he had before…to finally rest and do the best thing he could for everyone.

Turning back around, Zeref began moving back towards the park. That Zeref…he still didn't appear to be at peace. He didn't understand how ideal he had it, though. His other self had no worries, no pain, and no rejection in that state. Perhaps some would pity him, but that was an acceptable end in Zeref's mind. After all, it wasn't as if he'd be able to hear or see their emotions directed towards him. The thought made him smile. What would things have been like in Earthland, if it had been him to perish from the curse and not Mavis? True, it was an impossible event given the fact that she never returned his feelings, but it was something of a novelty to imagine. The war wouldn't have begun. Fairy Tail would exist. August….well, Zeref supposed that August may have perished in that life. His smile vanished at that, and he grimaced.

Everything, every change he considered, every possibility to fix his mistakes, they all ended that way. People would die. It would be his fault. Every action he took, every path he decided to follow, death was always there. Levy was truly correct about him. He may despise the person he was, but that did not mean he did not take advantage of his reputation. He had grown almost numb to the guilt, and he could threaten lives without caring about his words. Really, Zeref was the most despicable villain alive. Levy was doing the best thing for herself by pushing him away. He knew she should have done so in the park as well…but he had wanted to cling to that foolish hope. He had wanted to be able to hope like Mavis had done so long ago…but that had been a mistake.

What if he did return and resume his war? He would undo the mistakes of his past and his family would live. That had always been his goal from the beginning of this disaster. Yet…would it be any different than his hypothetical switch with Mavis? That far back, a small change would have drastic effects on the present. Natsu would live in the past, not today. He might not even meet Igneel, depending on how Zeref avoided the downfall of his home town. The war…the ending of that would not vary, as Eclipse could still be recreated to stop Acnologia. But what of the plan with the dragon slayers? If he sent Natsu away a second time…he would not be alive to wait for him. Fairy Tail might not be there when he arrived. After all, hadn't he himself influenced the events that led to the creation of Mavis' guild? How vital was that little bit of magical knowledge to their founding? He didn't know.

Even extending further, yet again, August would cease to exist. There was no avoiding that fate, not when Zeref would perish centuries before Mavis was even born. So many people…perhaps lives would be saved by the lack of demons in existence, but others would take their place. Really, his goal would simply be trading away the lives he had taken for others he did not know. "Why…why can't I seem to find the answer…" He trailed off, closing his eyes as he finally found himself where he had been planning to come. Standing before him, he could gaze up at the eternally frozen version of his face. Inside, he could still feel the faint threads of life trying to cling to him, yet failing to be active. Mavis herself might not have realized it, but by suspending him in this lacrima she had begun the first steps of the process to resurrect him. By engulfing the body in such an excessive amount of magic, they regained a certain amount of consciousness, almost akin to sleeping. It was similar to what Mavis' body had experienced, and likely still was experiencing.

Without direction, that life would fade away as soon as the body was removed from the lacrima. That was why he had never once touched his brother's frozen body until he knew he was ready to bring Natsu back. That was why, standing here, he was uncertain of what to do. Perhaps it was selfish and wrong of him, but he simply wanted to rest. Was it so wrong of him to want to find peace just as his other self had managed to do?

The snow and ice around him was melting already, out of place given the warm weather. Zeref remained still, standing with his palm pressed to the lacrima as Mavis began to shake her head, as if waking from a daze. "Wha—" She shivered and let out a sneeze, shaking her head again. "Wait…you were trying to steal away the magic preserving Zeref and Zera!" She pointed towards Zeref, who smiled faintly. She had not noticed the tears that had been falling down his cheeks. In fact, Zeref himself had not noticed them until she snapped him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Mavis…how badly…do you wish for them to live?" The girl seemed to pause, her anger fading at his serious tone of voice.

"I told you before, I won't stop until they're back."

"What would you sacrifice?" He turned towards her, before sighing and closing his eyes. "Never mind…I suppose you are still too young to truly contemplate such things."

"Hey!" She glared at him, smacking his arm. "I'm not a child, and I don't like you treating me as one." After a moment, her glare lessened and she turned to gaze up at the still forms of her companions. "As for what I'd be willing to give…I'll trade my own life, if that's what it takes. Both of them were by far better than I ever was to this place. Zera…she always knew what to say, and Zeref…no one could be as selfless and kind as he was. I'm the selfish one…the one who only wants them back so I can smile again and just maybe…maybe feel like this somehow isn't my own fault."

This was a Mavis that was like him. She knew the feeling of guilt eating away at oneself, the way it drove people to do things they'd rather not. "A life for a life…an equal trade. Yet, it still breaks the taboo…and as such, it would not grant your wish in the way you think it might."

"Then tell me what will! I know…I know there's not enough magic here to succeed. But…I'm finding a way, so close to finding a way, to bring it here."

"Magic will come to this world regardless of your actions. That is what I determined back in that castle, before you ever showed me this place." Zeref sighed, closing his eyes. Did he truly want to abandon everything? August had things well in hand at home. He had no reason to realize that Zeref even knew the truth of their relationship, so he would have no reason to feel responsible either. Perhaps they'd make an attempt to stop him, but unless they could motivate Irene, they would fail to do so.

Turning towards Mavis, Zeref smiled faintly at her. "I suppose…that means I will leave you with three options. One, you are free to get your revenge and kill me now. I will not waste your magic to heal myself again…and I will not resist as you take away my life." Her green eyes went wide, her mouth opening to say something, but Zeref interrupted before she could manage to get a word out. "Two…I will use some of the energy in this lacrima to return Zeref's conscience to you. It will not be the same as resurrection, but it will be his personality and soul residing in another body. That is the closest I can manage, given the current circumstances, that would allow you to remain untouched in this process."

"And the third?"

"We both trade places with both of them." She frowned at him, while Zeref smiled, spreading his arms wide and gesturing to the frozen forms above them. "Zera and Zeref will swap their minds with ours…they will live on in our bodies, and we in theirs. Though, I suppose that is not much of a life, all things considered."

"They're dead!" Mavis glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "It's not possible for us to just swap places like that. Nothing is in there that can be—"

"But there is." Zeref smiled faintly, tilting his head. "I can sense it. Their minds…they've returned to their bodies, attracted to the sheer amount of magic surrounding them. Taking this second option will deplete the lacrima to the point where it will be capable of nothing beyond the preservation spell…but it will bring both of them back, as opposed to just one."

Staring at him, Mavis narrowed her eyes. "And how can I trust you? Before…you deceived me. You led me to believe that if I brought you here, you'd bring them back. How do I know this isn't another ploy for you to use this magic and make a portal home?"

"You shouldn't." Mavis stared at him, while Zeref chuckled and pressed a hand to his head. Everything hurt right now. His head was pounding, his curse was strengthening, and he had just been rejected by the first person to accept him since Mavis. He had nothing. Why didn't he remember that he was always destined to be like that? He was truly a foolish person after all. "I'm a man with nothing to lose. All I seek…is what I've wanted for the last four centuries more than anything else. I wish to die, Mavis…and that is why, if you cannot trust me, I offer you my life instead."

This was likely one of his strangest attempts yet to end his life, but also the most probable to succeed. Maybe it would take a second strike this time, given the fact that his magic was slowly ebbing back into him. Still, it would end his life eventually. Mavis stared at him, frowning for a moment before glancing towards the lacrima. "Bringing both of them back…they'd have no idea what was going on. They'd be lost…and not even realize that magic no longer exists as it once did in Edolas. It also would risk my own life, without being able to see if the spell had finished until the end…" She frowned, glancing towards Zeref. "I see no reason to attack you now. You've stopped interfering with the spell, and all that would do is spread pointless bloodshed. However…while not ideal, if I must select one of your options, I'd select the second. I'd prefer to have both of you alive to avoid angering your companions…but it seems as if you will select one of these options on your own if I do not make the choice for you."

Even in this world, she had a logical sort of reasoning to her decisions. She could read and predict actions well, though even she could not read him as well as Levy had seemed to manage. "Very well. Then I suppose this is goodbye, Mavis. I will be leaving a message here, in the event that one of my companions truly does decide to seek me out…hopefully, that will be enough to prevent pointless and rash decisions from them."

She nodded, and with that, Zeref activated what limited magic he had gathered. On the other Zeref's body, black markings seemed to become apparent, curving and taking on an odd patterned shape over his entire torso. It was a magic circle, but in this case, it was also a brand. Smiling, he shook his head. The only one among that group that had any hope of interpreting and utilizing this spell would be Levy. If she did not want him back, Zeref had no reason to be motivated to return, after all. With that finished, Zeref walked forward, pressing his palm once more to the lacrima and closing his eyes. He reached out, first simply trying to make contact with the other Zeref's mind.

For a moment, it was silent. Then, he felt contact, a link similar to telepathic connections forming. _What is this? I…I can hear another voice. This is an unusual spell…_

Smiling, Zeref shook his head. _Indeed it is, at least to you it must seem that way. _Hearing the same tone of voice as his own voice come from Edo-Zeref was a bit unusual, but his own voice silenced the other. _I have a question for you, Zeref. Do you wish to live?_

_Of course! Fairy Tail…no, Natsu…they need me. I need to be there, to protect them and help them move forward. With all the Fairy Hunts going on, I had begun plans to push the guild underground—_

_Very well. _Zeref sighed, feeling partially guilty for this. His other self sounded so happy and eager, filled with pleasant dreams for the future. _Then I have a few warnings to give. One…don't go near others until you gain control. Two…do not destroy the book. And three…please forgive me for the future I am now giving to you. Unlike you…I have no reason to live on and I cannot stand existing in this world any longer._

_Until I gain control of what? What are you apologizing for? Are you saying that you can really— _Edo-Zeref's voice broke off as Zeref began to activate his spell. Really, it was Irene's spell, but he had worked with her on developing it. Switching bodies was an unusual desire for anyone, but he could understand her desire just as he could not resist this wish of his. August would be dead soon, and Zeref had destroyed any hope of them having a true familial relationship. Natsu hated him, and it seemed as if forgiveness was impossible. Mavis had been little other than a fantasy, a dream that was beyond his reach. Fixing the past would create more suffering…and now, Zeref was tired of that suffering. He would not cause it anymore. The Black Wizard Zeref Dragneel would cease to exist and finally be at peace.

**You know, I've been told I torment Zeref just a little bit too much in my stories...but it seems fitting, given his motivations within canon. Things will be getting interesting here pretty soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

What was Zeref's problem? Levy couldn't believe he'd done that. They had just talked about how the two of them were getting along so well, about trying to be friends while in this world. Then, he went and threatened to kill them all. He threatened to kill her and her friends, just because he thought it would get him some quick results. Didn't he understand how terrible that was? Nab would likely be terrified, as would the rest of the guild! She glared at the sidewalk as she walked, rather glad that he hadn't tried to argue with her again. Right now, she needed to calm down before even trying to talk to him again.

In silence, she arrived at Edo-Sting's home. Levy wasn't quite sure of what to expect, but she did see Lucy and Natsu standing outside, with two other people. There was a lawn table sitting on the front porch of the house, with chairs gathered around that were all in use. Natsu and Lucy sat side by side, chatting away happily with Edo-Sting and some guy Levy was almost certain she'd never even met. Edo-Natsu and Edo-Levy were standing and leaning against the wall, frowning as they listened in to the conversation. Occasionally, Edo-Levy would make some comment to Edo-Natsu, but for the most part, they remained out of the conversation going on.

Walking towards them, Levy smiled and gave a small wave. "Sorry I'm late. We kinda got a bit held up…" She turned around to gesture towards Zeref, stopping when she realized he wasn't there. Hadn't he been following her? Then again, she didn't really need him here at the moment. Scowling, she turned back towards the others and crossed her arms over her chest. "Zeref's off doing his own thing at the moment, so yet again, we're on our own to finish dealing with this mess."

Her tone clearly conveyed her irritation, but the others didn't really make any comment. "Well…I'm almost relieved to hear that. He kinda intimidates me…and I can hardly focus on anything with him around, especially considering the war that he keeps threatening will return," Lucy said. Yeah, and now he was threatening to continue it here for no reason. Shaking her head, Levy moved to stand next to them, glancing at the Edolas version of Sting and his odd friend. Strangely, the other guy didn't look like Rogue like she had expected. He had dark blue hair, cut short, and he seemed to be smiling pleasantly at them.

"I'm guessing you're their friend? They said you'd be coming." The stranger held out his hand with a bright smile. "It's always nice to meet good people. I'm Invel, and this is my boyfriend, Sting."

Wait. What? Levy blinked between the two of them, seeing Sting blush a bit nervously and rub the back of his head. "Hey…don't just go announcing that like it doesn't mean something! I mean…people usually don't react well to…stuff like that."

And Sting…was he nervous? He was almost sounding like Edo-Natsu, mumbling under his voice and reacting oddly to Invel's comment. Still, Invel ruffled Sting's hair, gently brushing his lips to the other man's temple. "But it is the truth, and I am not going to lie to her."

"Just like you aren't going to lie about being a part of Alvarez?" Edo-Levy chimed in, narrowing her eyes. "You were the prisoner they released, after all. Interrogations said you were supporting Alvarez, but that you quickly gave away names in return for your freedom."

Nodding, Invel smiled brightly at her. "Of course. My own personal matters are far more important than anything Alvarez can do for me. So, when I was told I could go home to my beloved, it really was a simple matter to provide them with the names of my companions. Granted…I was never really all that trusted, so I don't know many of the higher ups…but I still did my best."

Had Zeref mentioned anything about Invel? Levy couldn't remember, and oddly, she found herself wishing he was here. This guy was oddly cheerful and open, not even upset that they had come here just to question Sting. "Yeah, and I knew Sting couldn't be a bad guy! Levy, you missed hearing about what he even does for Alvarez. Apparently…he's just a messenger! He runs small errands for them, giving orders between different members and helping them stay organized. Really, he does nothing that actually helps with the organization at all."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me…" Sting was avoiding his gaze again, looking sheepish as he smiled at the table. "Really, that is such a kind thing to say. I wish I could be of more help."

"But you can already help so much. I mean, you run messages for everyone, right?" Lucy chimed in, smiling at him. Sting nodded, meeting her gaze and biting his lower lip. "Then you know even more of them than Invel does!"

"I guess…" Sting trailed off, glancing towards Invel. "Would that be okay? I mean, we did promise to help Alvarez succeed. This would be hurting them…but not talking would hurt others…Invel, how can we possibly help them all?"

Groaning, Levy realized that this Sting was rather indecisive, and had way too much of a bleeding heart. He couldn't rationalize his decisions at all, which somewhat explained why he relied on Invel here so much. "I don't think we can." Invel rubbed Sting's back, smiling at the boy. "Please, just do what you think is right. I will support whatever decision you make."

Frowning, Levy shook her head and closed her eyes. "That isn't going to help, actually." She already knew more about Alvarez then them in this world, and grudgingly, she had to give credit to Zeref for that. "Their leader wanted us to talk to Sting. Likely, she's prepared for whatever knowledge he has…and is wanting to use that against us."

"Wait, what?" Natsu looked over at her, his eyes wide. "Then…you've met the leader of the Alvarez Group in this world? Who the hell is it? I'm already getting fired up for a good fight with this guy."

"I'm impressed as well." Invel smiled, nodding towards her. "Their leader keeps a low profile, even amongst the members of Alvarez. Only the elite members of their group, the Twelve Shields, know of her identity."

Levy nodded towards the blue-haired man, frowning when she saw Sting's back stiffen, his hands clenching the edge of the table tightly. His skin looked pale, and he looked rather uncertain. However, she quickly moved on, continuing to speak as she nodded. "I can't quite reveal her identity…due to someone being stupid enough to promise to keep it secret. Still, I can confidently say that any information Sting gives us will be something she wants us to hear."

"Wait, you promised not to reveal their leader?" Edo-Levy glared at her. "I knew my other self was stupid in reading social situations, but I didn't expect you to be completely lacking in common sense. Why the hell would you go and do something like that?"

"Levy…you don't have to be so mean to her…" Edo-Natsu was quiet while trying to defend her, his gaze looking rather upset as he glanced at the street behind her. Seeing him, she felt a slight pang in her chest. He must be looking for Zeref.

"I didn't ask you, so shut it." Edo-Levy was harsh in her response, making Levy frown and sigh.

Looking up and meeting her other self's gaze, Levy remained calm. "Because she had a tool that we might have been able to use to get back. It might not be enough to do what she wants…but she did manage to hold on to a bit of magic in this world. Zeref was the one who realized it…but unfortunately, we ran into a situation and already used up too much of that power to actually get back on our end."

"Wait, you found a way back? Why didn't he bring us along too?" Lucy frowned, staring at Levy. "I mean, we all agreed to work together. If he had a way back, he should have talked it over with us first."

Thinking about the way Zeref spoke about things, Levy bit her lip. He really hadn't told her much about it either. Still, she knew his reasoning was sound. "Because…none of us trusted him. If he said he had a way back, all of us would have found some way or some reason to doubt it. Logically, none of us were really able to drop…to drop that image of him as an enemy. Natsu, you've been shouting at him angrily since we got here and Lucy…you've hardly even spoken to him. I've tried…but I don't think even I have managed to get past that anger towards him." Really, her shouting at him just moments ago only proved that to be the case. Had she even bothered to let him finish explaining? Maybe she should have, but it just wasn't right for him to make threats like that when they were working as a team.

"Then why did he take you?" Lucy watched Levy, who closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't really understand that either. What was so different about her anyway? Zeref seemed to be oddly interested in her. He argued with her, talked to her about magic in ways that no one else could even manage, and yet, he sounded so broken when he asked if there was even a chance of them being friends. He sounded so alone and isolated…for a moment, guilt shot through her. She really hadn't been thinking with her shout at him. Maybe he really did think he was only helping by pushing them closer to a way of getting home.

Taking a deep breath, Levy looked up and met Lucy's questioning brown eyes. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe it is because I tried. I tried to look past that anger, at least for a little while. I just…I just couldn't keep it up, that's all." Though, she had been very successful for most of the day. It had been so easy to fall asleep there, so warm resting on that bench by his side. At first, she had been rather embarrassed and afraid of telling him to let her go since it was definitely exceeding what would be a friendly gesture. However, he had also looked so at peace, and almost happy for once. She couldn't take that away, not when he usually looked so sad. "Either way…we did manage to contact some people back home." Looking towards Invel, Levy blinked and gasped. That was why his name sounded familiar. They had been speaking with him, but he looked so different with short hair, and without his glasses. "We…we talked to the other you."

Invel chuckled, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised? I imagine my other self is close friends with Sting at the very least, which then leads me to being rather close to your guild as well."

"Actually…you're not." Levy hadn't seen Sting at all, and the entire time Wendy was the only Fairy Tail wizard she had spoken with. "It was you and August…who you probably don't even know in this world, now that I think about it. All things considered, I think it is unlikely that August holds the same role here that he does in Earthland…logically, he would be excluded from such a position." She frowned, thinking back to the conversation. "They are attempting to find a way to get us back on their end…but it is difficult. Spacial magic that can connect two different worlds is almost inconceivable and would require a lot of theoretical spell building in the first place…and the only successful attempts at such spells were the Animas from before, and now Nab's magic. Right now, they are trying to convince Nab to mimic the same spell from before…but we all know how out of practice he is as a wizard."

Lucy nodded, closing her eyes and leaning forward onto the table. "Dang…so we really will be stuck here for a while. And Zeref is certain that there wasn't enough magic left to bring us back?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "Plus, it might lead to us making some enemies we don't want in this world. The leader of Alvarez…she nearly killed Zeref just because he was talking about using that magic."

"But Zeref's immortal! How could she…" Natsu trailed off, frowning for a moment. Then, he grinned and shook his head. "Oh right! There's no magic…which means Zeref can actually die in this world without any special plan."

"Wait…your Zeref is immortal?" Edo-Natsu frowned, blinking at the other Natsu. "He never told me that…"

"Yeah…" Natsu watched him warily, sighing and shaking his head. "He isn't all that open. Since you are actually trying to be his brother over here, I figured you must have been used to it. Plus, wasn't your Zeref the same way?"

"Actually, no." Edo-Natsu smiled faintly. "He was kind and open…I think it was almost impossible for him to keep a secret. Yet, he was also always willing to protect me, no matter what it took. He broke the law for me…he researched magic for Mavis…and he was so smart that I can't think of a single person that could beat him in some game of strategy."

"Wait, he helped Mavis in this world too?" Lucy seemed to be getting interested too, making Edo-Natsu smile. Levy, however, looked away and bit her lip. She didn't want to think about this world's Mavis, the one so desperate and violent that she had been willing to try and kill.

Still, they didn't know the truth about her. "Yeah! Mavis lost a friend of hers a long time ago, and Zeref was trying to help her bring that friend back. I mean…I would have helped too, but I was in the guild and I also..well, you've seen how I am around others." He blushed faintly, rubbing the back of his head. "I get too nervous and I always mess things up…so I just stayed out of the way. Plus, I was way young then too…probably about four or five when they really got invested…and when Zeref…when he…" Edo-Natsu swallowed, tears in his eyes. "That's why your Zeref has to stay…he has to come back to us, so Mavis isn't so sad, so August has his Dad…and so…so…so I can at least pretend…"

Levy stepped forward, touching his shoulder gently and giving him a faint smile. Really, this Natsu was so sweet. She could easily see why Zeref wanted to be the brother Edo-Natsu hoped for. Anyone would want to care for him, really. "Hey…it'll be alright." She smiled at him, seeing Edo-Natsu look towards her. "August already told us that he can't see Zeref as his father, didn't he?" Edo-Natsu pouted, but nodded slowly. "And Mavis…well, I'm certain you saw how Zeref managed to make her angry already in the castle."

"But he can fix that!" Edo-Natsu looked desperate. "You don't want him over there…you said you're uncomfortable around him, that you think he's your enemy, and that…that you can hardly work with him, even now. I want him here…and I can help him make friends and make a new life."

"But Levy is right." Edo-Levy spoke up, meeting his gaze. "That man isn't our Zeref. I…I wanted him to be as well, Natsu. Watching him, however…" She trailed off, looking away. "Something tells me we'd regret forcing him to stay. A man like that…with eyes like those…he has more secrets than this world can handle, and there's a darkness in him that I don't think any of us are really prepared to see."

Thinking back to the way he so easily threatened to kill, Levy looked away. She thought she had gotten used to the thought, especially after seeing his curse in action. She thought she could get used to it, and just forget that it even happened. Yet, hearing him so detached and so willing to take away life…it made her afraid. It hurt, hearing her own life threatened, but she was also afraid that Zeref would be able to do something like that and not even care. "The Zeref we know could probably watch the entire world die and be smiling the whole time." Lucy spoke, shaking her head. "He's that evil…and as much as I'd like to get rid of him, he's our problem to deal with. We can't just leave that kind of a problem here because it would make things easier for us."

"He's the kind of guy who was willing to fight his own brother to the death." Natsu looked over towards his Edolas counterpart, seeing the other Natsu's eyes widen in shock. "That's when I learned we were related, too. The idiot decided on the battlefield was the perfect time to say something…and now, he still treats me like an enemy that has to die. Really, do you want a brother willing to take things that far?"

"But…but he said…he said he was doing it all for you…" Edo-Natsu shook his head, while Levy bit her lip. "Why would he fight you, if his goal was to…" He trailed off, choking slightly. "He was kind to me…he talked to me, listened to me rant about my Zeref…maybe he wasn't affectionate. Maybe he wasn't trusting…but he was Zeref…he was…"

Edo-Levy walked towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Edo-Natsu cried softly into her shoulder, looking lost and like he was suffering the grief of losing his family for a second time. "I know. It isn't easy…letting go of that false hope. Just take it easy, and please…let these wizards take him home, where he belongs."

Looking up at her, Edo-Natsu still looked pained. However, he nodded slowly, and the girl smiled at him. Still, she quickly focused back on business, turning towards Sting. "Now…I know you said this is playing into her hands, but I still want to hear these names that Sting has. Who the hell is working with Alvarez, and how much do you know?"

The blond nodded, smiling faintly yet hesitantly. "Right…well, I've met a few of the Twelve Shields…" He trailed off, biting his lip. "Um…well, there's Brandish. She's…well, you probably don't want to get involved with her. From what I understand, she's the leader's right hand woman, advising on everything and anything and leading all of the Shields on the leader's behalf. Then…I guess I've met Dimaria as well. She's weird…kinda serious, never able to take a joke…she's probably up there with Brandish in terms of loyalty and respect for Alvarez. The others…I'm sorry, but I can't say I've met them."

Yet, he was avoiding their eyes, staring down at the table and still clutching the corners tightly. Narrowing her eyes, Levy frowned at him. Edo-Levy took his word for it, and the others smiled and nodded, thanking him for helping. Yet, something felt off about how easy this was. Why was he cooperating so well with them? Invel rubbed his shoulder soothingly, whispering something in his ear. Thinking back to their world, Levy blinked in surprise. If August wasn't a part of the Twelve Shields here, that meant there was a gap in their ranks. Someone had to have taken his place then…and given what she was seeing now, she had an odd suspicion about who was filling that role. Sting was far more than a simple messenger for Alvarez, and right now, he was under orders to play this part until they left. Still, Levy was determined to get to the bottom of this. Maybe Zeref had wandered off on his own again, but this job was important for Edolas and for themselves. After all, if Alvarez succeeded, then their own magic would vanish into this world, and then nothing would really be the same back home at all.

**For anyone confused about the random Edo-Sting/Edo-Invel pairing, I was trying to think of something a bit unusual to contrast them with their Earthland counterparts...and sorta was inspired by my last challenge-based work, White Ice. It isn't really a major part of the story, so if it bothers you, you won't be seeing much of it again. I had originally toyed with the idea of incorporating StingXInvel into this fic as well, but it was long enough as it was without it, so it never even made it into the draft. This was my way of still keeping it here in some form, since I decided this was my story to include as many strange pairings as possible in. Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"So…now the issue lies in determining what to do from here." Edo-Levy spoke, glancing back towards the others. "Really, you guys still shouldn't be involved…but we aren't about to object to help."

They were walking back away from Sting's home, towards town. Really, Levy wasn't certain what to do at all. They had a few names, sure, but they were people Mavis wanted them to find. "I say we just arrest those Dimaria and Brandish chicks and move on."

"No!" Lucy complained, rubbing her arm and looking away. "I mean…we met Brandish in our world. She was rather nice…once she stopped trying to attack us. I can't see her actually wanting to hurt anyone, really."

"Yeah, but did we meet Dimaria? For all we know, she was an insane wizard just like the rest of the Twelve." Natsu sighed, glancing towards Edo-Levy. "I'm certain we can handle any trap this Alvarez leader has in mind for us. I say we take them on, and don't hold back."

"Coming from the wizards…who don't have magic…" Edo-Levy shook her head, smirking at him. "Last time you were here, you guys failed miserably at fighting like that. Sorry, but I'm not going to take a risk like that again."

Natsu seemed to want to object, but he sighed and dropped his gaze. "Right. I keep forgetting about that…" He sighed, glancing towards Levy. "You know, kinda makes me wish we had Zeref. It's weird…but I feel like he'd know what to do." He glanced towards Levy, raising an eyebrow at her. "Do you know where he went? I mean, I figure he's just avoiding us…but I think it's about time we actually try acting like we're working together for a change. Maybe he isn't so bad, when he's working with us at least."

Really, she had no idea where he could have gone. However, she did have one idea. Taking the lead, Levy began moving towards the park. "He may have gone back to see how much magic was left in that lacrima…it's not likely, but that's my only guess at the moment." Now that more time had passed, she was really beginning to think she had done something stupid. Zeref would have known Invel in the first place, and now, he would have been so much more helpful just to have some kind of a basis to judge Dimaria and Brandish off of.

"Seems rather pointless to me, if it can't get you home." Edo-Levy frowned at them, while Levy shrugged.

"He didn't tell me a thing about where he was going, okay?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I made him mad, and he just stormed off on his own."

"You…made him mad?" Lucy looked at Levy, biting her lip. "You don't think he's going to abandon us here then, do you?"

Blinking, Levy froze. Was there a chance he'd do something like that? Considering his threat…it was a possibility. Picking up her pace, Levy closed her eyes. "Maybe…he just…he said something that made me upset. An order he gave to one of his generals…it just didn't sit right with me, and I couldn't help myself from…yelling at him about it."

Snorting, Natsu shook his head. "Yeah, I can see him doing something like ordering for the war to continue on back home."

"Actually…it was the opposite." Levy looked at the ground, clenching her hands into fists. "He ordered them to stop the war at home…but to threaten its continuation here. He told them to pass along that if they didn't hurry and bring us back…he'd kill the three of us instead."

Edo-Natsu cringed again, clearly not used to the darkness of this Zeref yet. He still didn't seem comfortable even imagining it, yet it was Lucy who shuddered slightly in fear. Natsu, in the meantime, only frowned. "Well, that makes no sense. I mean, I get that we'd be in his way back home…but killing us now isn't going to make them work faster, and it isn't going to bring him closer to Fairy Heart. Really, it just sounds…pointless. I just can't see him doing something pointless, given the fact that he's outsmarting Mavis with this war."

Tactically speaking, Natsu had a valid point. Zeref was a strategist, and she'd seen firsthand what his strategies were like. No move was taken for no reason. In that sense, she frowned, trying to see the reason that he would benefit from their deaths. Really, time had no effect on the benefit of eliminating an obstacle from his path in the future. If he wanted that, they would have been killed already. So, why now? Then, she froze, her eyes growing wide as she recalled August's vague warning. Zeref said many things, but did he always say what he meant? Maybe…maybe it was a false threat. She could see the motivational tool there, despite disliking how dark it was.

Looking towards Natsu, she felt her stomach churn. Maybe Natsu was right and he wasn't going to do a thing. "You're right. I…I'm thinking that maybe he didn't mean he would actually do that now. Maybe he was just trying to convince the others to keep progressing back home." Wasn't that even what Zeref himself had tried to tell her? Yet, she'd refused to listen. She had yelled at him, calling him a villain and abandoning him with ease. Biting her lip, she realized that she really did need to apologize to him. After all, they had planned to be friends in this world. Fights still happened between friends, but it didn't sit well with her to leave things like this between them, because of her misinterpretation of his intended actions.

"Either way…that's kind a a messed up way to do something like that." Edo-Levy frowned, shaking her head. "You have every reason to be mad at him for that. I know I'd be rather pissed if someone threatened to kill me and my friends."

Still, she knew how Zeref worked. Levy should have seen it coming, given his very direct and dark outlook on almost everything. Sighing, she kept walking, seeing that they were at least on the sidewalk in the park. Edo-Natsu frowned when he glanced to the side, spotting the patch of death that Zeref had created while here. "What happened there? It's weird…that's the only spot like that…" He glanced around, while Levy stared at her feet.

"That's Zeref's curse. He…lost control for a moment, which is why he knew magic was actually in this world in some form." None of them really had anything to say in response. Edo-Natsu just stared at that patch sadly, before shaking his head and continuing on.

After passing by the bench, Levy looked up. She could see other benches lining the path, and up ahead, she saw the thicker grouping of trees that began the forest they had wandered through to find the lacrima. However, on one of the benches, she saw him. Edo-Mavis was there, kneeling down in front of him with a soft expression on her face. "—okay? Don't worry about what he said. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Approaching, Levy frowned. What was that about? However, Zeref had an odd look on his face. He seemed to be smiling, reaching out and patting Mavis' head with a laugh. The laugh was what really struck her. It sounded light and pleasant, a tone that she had never once associated with Zeref's way of speaking. "You're right. It's probably nothing…and I'm here now. So, how's the work on Zera going?"

Levy held out an arm to stop the others, shaking her head. Pressing a finger to her mouth, she gestured for them to be silent. She wanted to hear what was going on, to hear what Zeref was even trying to do. "Well…we've hit a bit of a roadblock. You see, a few years back, someone came to this world and took away any magic that remained." Zeref's smile fell slightly, but it didn't vanish entirely. "I've gathered a lot of people who agree that we need magic back…but it's difficult. King Jellal doesn't want it back, so I have to be careful and hide my actions. I'm one of his advisors, so it makes it a bit easier to keep him away from me…but right now, I'm trying to convince him that one of my subordinates is actually the leader. Once he thinks he's finished off Alvarez, that's when I'll be able to strike without fear…when I'll be able to steal away the blueprints for the Anima machine and recreate them myself."

"But what if he finds you?" Zeref frowned, touching her cheek gently. "I don't want you to get hurt for this, Mavis. Please…just consider finding another way. Going against the king is dangerous…you'd need an army to even hope to stand a chance against them…" He trailed off, watching Mavis before he shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Then again, you would have considered that long before me. I guess you probably have an army prepared for that very reason. Still…wars are rather awful things, aren't they? People die…and Natsu…"

"I won't hurt your family, or my own." Mavis met his eyes, looking fierce and determined. "To ensure that, I've even begun sending Natsu around on errands…I intend for my generals to be familiar with his face before any battles could even hope to begin. They'll know who is supposed to survive this war, because Natsu will meet them all. Though, Natsu doesn't realize he's meeting with them yet…"

"But I…I can't support killing people for this. Isn't our goal to stop death? That…killing to achieve that just seems…wrong."

Was this even Zeref? Levy could hardly believe what she was hearing. However, Mavis kept on going. "But we can bring them back too! We just need magic, Zeref. That's all that's missing…because the other Zeref left behind the key to it all. He had a book…and I'm certain it is still with you, one that he claimed was the key to bringing the dead back to life."

Other Zeref? Levy suddenly had a sinking feeling. "He…he told me not to destroy the book."

"And we won't."

Zeref rubbed his head, frowning for a moment. "The headache isn't quite gone yet…I'm sorry, I'm probably a bit unfocused as a result." He sighed, smiling slightly. "Still, I'm glad. I'm glad that he was so willing to help us…though I wonder why he wanted this. He told me he didn't want to live, Mavis. So why? What was he running from?"

Edo-Natsu was crying by now, seeing him talk to Mavis. Lucy and Natsu were frowning, glancing towards Levy in confusion. Edo-Levy simply frowned at the entire exchange, glancing towards Levy as well after a few moments. "Who cares? Forget about him…he was the one who tried to destroy all of our plans, Zeref. Now, we can work on a real way to bring the dead back. If you are feeling guilty about trading places with him, then we can bring him back too."

Moving forward, Levy slowly inched closer to them. Edo-Mavis wasn't looking at her, however, Edo-Zeref seemed to notice her and blink in surprise. Slowly, he smiled at her, rising to his feet. "Levy? I didn't think you'd be here. You hate the outdoors." He tilted his head, his eyes oddly light. "I guess this is probably a bit surprising for you…last I saw, you were only a little girl too. But, it really is me…I'm back, Levy. I will be returning to Fairy Tail soon."

Shaking her head, Levy felt tears welling in her eyes. Her chest hurt. Why? Why was she so upset that someone had taken Zeref's place? Closing her hands into fists, she lowered her gaze. She knew why. It was all her fault, after all. "I'm not…that Levy." Mavis turned around, narrowing her eyes at the girl. However, Levy pointed over towards the others, glaring over at Zeref. "That is the Levy you thought you were talking to. I'm the Levy from Earthland, like the Zeref you've replaced."

His smile faded, staring at her with wide eyes. "I…I'm sorry." He looked away, closing his eyes. "Of course, this would have hurt others. I knew it would…but I didn't realize he'd actually do something like this, when I told him I wanted to live. Please, don't be mad, Levy. We'll find a way to fix this, I promise—"

"Stop saying things like that!" She didn't want Zeref to be this kindhearted person. It was wrong, and it felt too strange. "Zeref isn't kind! He isn't gentle! So why…?" She bit her lip, closing her eyes. "This is all my fault…I should have just…kept my anger to myself. I shouldn't have…"

"Yes, it is." Edo-Mavis stared down at her, narrowing her eyes. "You get what you deserve, for trying to interfere with what you don't understand. Can you see now why this world needs magic? Bad things happen without it, just like they happen with it. Really, it makes no difference in the grand scheme of things…but with magic, we can undo these tragedies."

Falling to her knees, Levy scowled. She didn't know if she wanted to be angry or sad, or just plain numb. All she knew was that Mavis had to be wrong. "But…undoing his mistakes was what led to all of this." Levy remembered how he talked, about the way Zeref regretted so much in his life. "He wanted the same thing as you, and he hated himself for what it did to him!"

"I'm not him, and I'll do things my way. Really, this was the best option…at least some part of him lives on. Zeref told me if I didn't let him do this, he would have killed himself anyway…"

"Shut up!" Lucy walked forward, surprising Levy. She glared at Mavis, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you even listening to yourself? I can't believe you are even any form of Mavis, talking about someone's death so casually. Zeref is still gone, even if he did just trade places with someone else. Maybe he was a villain and maybe he caused all of us a lot of pain…but no one deserves to die for making a few mistakes. Everyone can change, and if you can't see that, then maybe you're the one that needs to be stopped."

"Please…can we all just try and calm down and talk about this?" Zeref spoke, touching his forehead. "Now, I never asked to take his place. I don't like hurting others to get what I want, and I'd never willingly steal away someone's family to do so." His gaze flickered over towards both Natsus, sighing. "I've stolen away your brother…and there is no replacing that. From the sounds of things, I've stolen away your loved one as well." He glanced towards Levy, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"It…we're not like that." She looked away, closing her eyes. "He's just…he's someone that I feel like needs help. He's hurting, and he has a lot going on—"

"And he didn't wish to hurt anymore." Zeref sighed, looking away. "I'm beginning to see why he came to me. Natsu hasn't even tried to defend him once…and his largest advocate hardly speaks much to him being a good person. He tried warning me that things would be a bit difficult…but I still can't quite see it."

"He warned you about the curse, then." Levy shook her head, while Zeref frowned.

"Curse?" He glanced at the others, shaking his head. "No…and to be honest, I don't exactly feel cursed either." That didn't make any sense. She had seen the curse with her own eyes, so why wasn't it still with him? "My headache is fading, and other than that, I feel perfectly healthy. Though, he did mention something about avoiding others until I can control something…would this be the curse you are referencing then?"

Natsu nodded, frowning at him. "Sounds like it. So…we've basically traded our Zeref for this one, right?" Zeref nodded, and he shrugged. "I say we're just fine with it. We were worried about ending the war when we got back, and about leaving our problems with them…I say this fixes both."

"But Zeref has other people waiting for him back home!"

"Let's be honest…it's not like he seemed to care much about his soldiers anyway." Lucy shook her head. "They're probably better off without him."

"But August—" She broke off, glancing towards Mavis and Zeref. Had she even told him yet? Closing her eyes, she realized it didn't really matter anyway. "Zeref has a son back home, one who Zeref means the world to. We can't just take him away from that family."

"Wait what?" Natsu blinked at her, his eyes wide. "So…if Zeref has a kid…then that means…I'm an uncle? Who is the guy? I wanna meet him! I bet he's strong…oh, but what if he doesn't like fighting? Hmm…"

It was odd, how different his behavior was about this nephew than it was about Zeref. What exactly had Zeref said to taint his view of the black wizard so much? Levy wasn't certain, but she had a feeling it was related to him being END. Did he even realize she knew the truth, too? Sighing, she realized it probably wasn't the time to go over that anyway. "He's in Zeref's army…one of the Spriggan Twelve, actually. But that's not the point. The point is…we can't just let Zeref trade places with a dead man. It isn't right—"

"But it is what he wants." Lucy spoke quietly, smiling sadly at Levy. "Look…I know you've talked to him a lot while we were here. Out of all of us, you probably tried the hardest to get this alliance to work…but do you really want to take away what he wants?"

"But he tried to live just earlier today!" She shouted back at her, tears in her eyes. "He fought…fought to get in contact with our world. He fought to be healed…because he wanted to live…he wanted to live, so why…?" She broke off, glancing towards Mavis and Zeref. "It really is my fault…because I yelled at him. Because…" She thought back, considering how strained his words were when he tentatively asked if she'd be his friend in a hypothetical world. "Because he thought I had taken those words back…he thought I wasn't willing to be…to try and be…" She sobbed, clutching her arms around her waist. "Please, let me fix this. I did this to him…and I need to take it back."

"Then go see him." Mavis shrugged, sitting down on the bench. "He did leave a message for you guys…in a rather annoying form, I might add. The idiot branded Zeref's body just to leave it for you…" Mavis was continuing, but Levy was already gone. What message could he possibly leave behind for them? The others were a little more hesitant to follow, but Lucy and Natsu soon joined. Edo-Levy and Edo-Natsu remained behind, likely questioning the now identified leader of Alvarez. However, Levy didn't care if she was arrested or not. All Levy wanted to do was make sure she could fix this mistake. She just hoped Zeref had left her a message she could use, because right now, she had no idea how to undo what he had just done.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When August pulled Loke away from researching with Nab, he knew something was weird. Usually, the elderly man had been pushing Nab these days. Almost every time August stopped by, it was to suggest a training session for Nab with him. Like usual, Nab refused, insisting that he should first learn what that animal really was. If that was pushed against, Nab would say he needed to figure out its habitat, or what kind of abilities it truly had. Overall, Nab still seemed reluctant to actually try using his magic. However, he had made a few small steps forward.

Right now, Loke was going on a little over a month in the mortal world. He still felt just fine, and if he was being honest, he had hardly noticed the time passing. Today, however, August was changing his tactics. Inside of Fairy Tail's guild hall, Loke stood with August. At first, his presence had created a lot of tension inside. However, over time, the Fairy Tail wizards seemed to have grown used to seeing members of the Spriggan Twelve visiting on occasion. While it was rare to see some of the more aggressive members such as Irene or Dimaria, the calmer members would often stop by to help on occasion. Typically, that limited them to Invel and August, with Larcade coming on even rarer occasions. From what he had seen, Larcade and August didn't get along well, but no one bothered to make many comments on the odd tension between the two wizards.

Behind the bar, things continued as usual. Mira smiled at them as a greeting, but moved on quickly to serve drinks to the table where Wakaba and Macao were sitting. Gray was next to Erza and Wendy, still an odd sight without the rest of their team. With Natsu gone, fights were far less common on the guild hall and things just seemed almost too calm for their usual antics. "I'm sorry for pulling you away from your research. I understand that Nab believes it to be of the highest importance, after all."

Nodding, Loke glanced towards August with narrowed eyes. "It's fine. We weren't really making much progress anyway. Even knowing what this thing looks like…it isn't an easy animal to find, and Nab still doesn't feel comfortable trying to call that spirit out again without knowing more about it."

"That is to be expected." August frowned, looking over at the guild members. "Are the others assisting still? It appears as if normal guild activities have resumed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they are moving on rather than fighting to retrieve your companions."

That was another issue. Too much time made it too difficult to keep everyone focused. "They don't have much of a choice. They have to make a living somehow…and right now, this is all they know how to do. We can't spare every wizard to work on this. Unlike Nab, most of them don't have a massive inheritance waiting for them back home that allows them to stop taking jobs for years on end."

"And you are a celestial spirit, so you have no need of material possessions." August frowned, before letting out a sigh. "I came to you…because we've recently received a message from his majesty, along with one of your own companions." That wasn't possible. Loke became still, glancing at him with wide eyes. "They claim to be trapped in another world, a world with limited magic by the name of Edolas. However, that lack of magic prevents them from returning to this world, and as such, they are relying on us to bring them back."

"Edolas…I've heard of that place. Fairy Tail was once dragged into that world before because they were trying to steal away the magic of this world." Loke frowned, trying to remember how that ordeal ended. "From what I heard, they lost the last of their magic at the end of that trip, when Fairy Tail reversed the process to get back."

"His majesty claims magic is still in existence in that world. I have no doubt that he is correct, as there was no other way for him to contact us." Loke had to agree, but it still didn't sit well with him. How did Edolas get any magic back after that? "To further our ends…I've come here upon his orders. He has agreed with our truce, and even on his end, he is working with your guild members to return. However…he wishes for Nab to train further in his ability. Our current assumption is that this animal spirit in his possession is native to Edolas, rather than Earthland. As such, we will find little to no information on it here."

"And you are explaining this to me? If you want him to train, Nab's the one that you have to—"

"I'm explaining it to you because Nab only listens to you." Loke became quiet at that. It wasn't really true, was it? Sure, Nab had seemed rather content to research harder with Loke around, but that was also because he had finally found some kind of confidence to rely on for this task. He had figured out what that animal was to some extent. That had pushed him, but had it really been Loke's words that reminded him of that? "He will not be…willing, to cooperate with me. That much has become clear over the past month. So, I wish for you to ask him to train. Do so yourself, and see if he will listen to you. If not…then I suppose I will resort to his majesty's method of choice to reason with him."

"This wasn't what Zeref asked you to do?"

August shook his head, frowning. "His desire is to have Nab begin practicing magic. However, to persuade him into such a task…no, this was not what he had in mind. I've taken a suggestion from your allies in Sabertooth by approaching you, rather than Nab today. However, if this fails…I will not disregard his majesty's wishes. I will do as he asks, and pass along his message to you."

A message? Loke didn't quite know what this message was, but he figured it wasn't good. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "I can try, but I won't make any guarantees. Nab still isn't all that confident in being able to pull this off, you know."

"Ideally…I would like to observe your training." August surprised Loke, making him raise his eyebrows at the elderly man. After a moment of silence, August nodded and continued on. "That is how my magic works. Observation is key…and if I simply see him manage this spell once, that will be all we need to move forward. He need not master his magic. Even if by mistake, simply activating that portal once more would suffice."

"That doesn't sound all that different from you training him." August's expression did not change. "Fine. Like I said, I'll talk to him. Just…wait here. If I can manage it, I'll get him to come with us to try something at least."

Really, why did August think he could do it? No one knew Nab, not even him. Sure, he probably could have at one point in time. Nab brought him to this guild, and he was even Loke's first partner on a job. He chuckled at that memory, recalling how foolish he had been at the time. There had been a rumor spreading about some celestial wizard coming to town, and Loke had panicked over someone figuring out the truth. He had grabbed Nab because he was the closest person to him when he went to the request board, and he hadn't let the other wizard refuse. So, they had gone on a job together, a job to stop some wyvern from terrorizing a town a little ways away from Magnolia.

Really, the job itself didn't stand out in his mind. It had been simple enough, and much like with the strange monster at the church he had been at after Karen's death, Nab had taken charge with the animal. It had been raging and out of control, but Nab seemed to have been determined to succeed. That odd red glow without form around him had taken over, and for a moment, Nab had seemed to be stronger than any person could possibly be. When the wyvern charged again, Nab had been prepared and fended the creature off. Nab had looked so stunned, but Loke hadn't thought much about it until the ride back to the guild.

"You know…I was going to quit the guild before you dragged me out here like this." Loke had hardly been able to believe it. This man had advocated for him to join Fairy Tail, and now he wanted to leave. "I'm terrible at jobs…every time, I find myself injured. After that last one with the mountain vulcan showing up out of no where…I figured I should quit before it killed me. But maybe…maybe this is all it takes." He had an odd smile, looking pleased as he focused on Loke. "I just need to find more perfect jobs like this one…ones that I can accomplish no matter what because they are perfectly suited to my magic."

Even back then, Nab had lacked confidence in his ability. Yet, he had fought so well against the wyvern. Why wasn't he able to see that he could handle himself on jobs? Still, Loke hadn't been so willing to speak up considering his lack of experience at the time. Instead, he had smiled faintly and chuckled at him. "Well, I hope you find more jobs like this then. I'd hate for you to just get up and leave after I finally found a place where I can forget about my past."

He had thought they'd be close friends. Even now, part of him wished that he had continued trying to push for that with Nab. Still, Nab never seemed to be the kind of person to need that sort of thing. "Really? You think…that Fairy Tail actually needs me around?"

"Of course it does." Loke had smiled at Nab, seeing the man's wide eyes staring at him in shock. "Just take a look at what you've just done. Do you think any wizard could have taken on a raging wyvern like that and won? I definitely couldn't have handled this one on my own, Nab. Maybe you have some bad luck when it comes to jobs…but you should try finding a partner and going on more like this, just to get yourself more comfortable. Then, you could handle almost anything on your own in no time."

Loke had just said the words he thought would help. Nab had become rather silent after that, looking thoughtful. After a moment, the animal possession wizard had focused on him, frowning slightly. "Maybe you're right. Still…why were you in such a rush to go on a job back there? Are you really that afraid of celestial wizards?"

"Sure am." Loke forced himself to keep his smile, not looking at Nab. He couldn't talk about this, not so soon.

Still, Nab had an odd innocence and curiosity about him, one which sounded genuine and caring rather than just like the others who would probably make fun of him for the truth. Heck, even without the truth he had been mocked for his knee-jerk reaction to the news. "Why? I mean…they aren't all that different from any other wizard, right?"

This had been the friend to bring him to Fairy Tail, the only one other than Makarov that had seen him feeling so dejected. Considering the fact that Loke wanted him to be his friend in this guild, he had thought it would be best to tell him the truth. Nab was the only person who he considered that with, and afterwords, he realized it was cruel to do so. "Can you keep a secret from the guild, Nab?" The other man had seemed confused, but nodded in agreement.

"No one asks me for anything anyway…so I doubt they'll even think I know anything."

"I'm…not a wizard." Loke had hung his head, clasping his hands together in his lap. "To be completely honest with you…there's a reason I was in that church, waiting to die. See…I'm a banished celestial spirit, Nab. Once my magic fades away, my life force will go with it…and without returning to the celestial world, I'll end up dying here. I'd give myself maybe a year before that happens." He had been wrong, but that had been his assumption at the time based on the time it took for other spirits to fade away from existence.

Nab hadn't been able to respond. The other wizard had remained in a shocked silence for the rest of the ride, and Loke regretted revealing the truth ever since then. If others couldn't handle knowing he'd be dead, then he'd hide it with a smile. He'd enjoy what little life he had left, and as a result, he became a jokester, always flirting and laughing with anyone he met. Loke had hoped Nab would talk to him, so he would have at least one person to confide in other than the guild master, but the other wizard had become a recluse again. That had been his first and only job with a partner, and since then, Loke had wondered why Nab hadn't taken his advice and at least tried going on more jobs.

Now, Loke stood back inside the library, watching Nab research. If they had drifted apart, why did everyone seem to think he still had any kind of influence over the other wizard? Nab glanced up towards him, smiling and waving. "Hey, did August finish talking to you?" Loke nodded, moving towards Nab with a slight frown. "That was odd. He usually wants to bother me about training more…but he just doesn't understand that I'm not suited to that kind of work."

"He…he actually wants me to train you now." Loke shrugged, sitting down across from Nab at the table. The other wizard blinked in surprise, his eyes widening. "August seems to think it would make you more comfortable, since we're both in the same guild. He's thinking that you keep refusing him because of his connection to Zeref, actually." It wasn't exactly what August had said, but Loke figured that was the intent at least.

"No! I'd never judge someone for that…I mean, I'm certain he has his reasons…" Nab trailed off, frowning for a moment. Then, he sighed, shaking his head. "It's just…I'd fail him so quickly. I always disappoint people when I try…and I know, we talked about this before. I really am trying to move forward…but that is just too much."

"Who cares?" Nab looked towards him, while Loke shrugged. "You haven't used magic in years. Of course you're going to make mistakes. Heck, I don't think I could even manage the ring magic I used to use when I first joined Fairy Tail, and I've had even less time away from it than you have."

Blinking, Nab looked at him for a moment before turning away. "But…they want results now. They keep asking for me to hurry…"

"And that's their own fault." Was that really the issue? Sure, he could see why Nab felt rushed. August was rather demanding in his own way, despite being a rather calm and reasonable old man. Invel, however, was the one that really seemed to make Nab nervous. When Invel came. his attempts to help came out like demands and made Nab almost too terrified to act. "Look…as I said before, he wants me working with you. Do you really think I'd try and rush you for success, Nab? I've worked with you once before, so I know a little bit about what your magic is like. Plus, I am a spirit of sorts myself…so I mean, that has to help for something, right?"

Nab was quiet, staring down at the table. "You'd be training me?" Loke nodded, while Nab bit his lower lip. "Would…would the Alvarez members be there? I…I'd rather not have Invel watching me…and Larcade just…seems rather creepy, to be honest."

Loke couldn't help but agree on that account. Despite being calm and reasonable, something about Larcade just seemed unnerving. That oddly angelic smile seemed to hide something dark in his eyes. "August is the only one I've heard that wants to watch. He doesn't want to intervene, Nab…he just wants to observe. They probably just want to be kept up to date on our progress, after all."

"Then…then I think I'd like to try." Loke stared at him, stunned. What happened to all of his fight against the idea? For two weeks, August had been pushing this. Every time, Nab had obstinately refused. Still, Nab smiled weakly at him, rising to his feet. "I'm not really getting anywhere trying to find information on this animal anyway. I thought we might…but I guess it really will just take practice to get to know what this spirit is capable of."

Joining him, Loke forced out a smile. He didn't understand what was so different about him training Nab as opposed to August. Still, the other wizard seemed oddly pleased with the idea. "Hey…Nab?" The other wizard paused, looking at him. "Are…why did you change your mind so quickly? I mean, I thought you were rather against this idea until you knew more."

For a moment, Nab was silent. He quickly turned away, but Loke thought he saw the man's cheeks turning slightly pink before he did so. "I…uh…it's just more comfortable with you. Like you said…you're the only person in the guild who has really seen my magic at all. So…that makes it better. Plus…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought we'd be good friends at one point in time. So…I'm rather glad that you're willing to spend more time with me…even if it is just to get your key holder back."

Since when? Loke must have missed something since that job. He hadn't spoken a word to Loke, but considering Nab's personality, he could see why. Even if Nab wanted to be friends, he wouldn't go out and talk to anyone. He'd wait for someone to come to him. Smiling, Loke shook his head and patted Nab's back. "You know, I thought the same thing. Looks like we're getting the chance to catch up finally, right?" Nab looked startled, his eyes wide as Loke walked towards the guild hall, away from the library. "It'll be just like old times. Though…maybe we won't try practicing on a wyvern first thing." Nab let out a brief laugh, slightly nervous but bright. Loke smiled, moving back towards August to give him the news. Maybe this time, he wouldn't let Nab just fall into the shadows again. When all this was over, he wanted to keep his friend, the first one to bring him to Fairy Tail and the only guild member to know what he truly was from the very beginning.

**And we're back to Nab for a little bit. I realized over the last few chapters that I may have forgotten to include a content warning about this story. There will likely still be mentions of suicidal thoughts, death and other darker themes as this goes on (it tends to happen in stories where I write Zeref). I will try to remember to give warnings at the start of chapters where it is particularly bad, but I may forget so I wanted to mention it now. Sorry for not mentioning this sooner, as I keep forgetting to mention something about it in my new stories. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Really, working with Loke had not even been something Nab expected to come out of this conflict. He had created all of these problems, so why did his luck turn on him and become a benefit? For so long, Nab had dreamed that this would happen. Sure, Loke was just acting as a good friend, but it was close enough for Nab's wishes. He smiled happily as they walked out into the forest around Magnolia, with August following them. "So, I'm assuming you don't need much direction to try and take on some kind of animal spirit, right?"

That much Nab could agree with. Where his dilemma was would be with selecting a single spirit, and with holding back. Animal possession magic was designed for him to let a spirit possess his body, while retaining his own thoughts to somewhat direct the instincts flooding him. It was quite similar to takeover magic, but unlike takeover magic, he was supposed to lose control to some extent. Loss of control was normal, but he would likely be unable to control it at all given what happened last time. "Yeah…I can probably manage that. Just…stay back, just in case."

He closed his eyes, drawing on the unfamiliar energy that still existed within him. It had been so long since he tried calling on this power. He had forgotten how warm magic could feel, how it flooded his veins and spread throughout his body swiftly when activated. Smells became more intense as animal senses began washing over him. Untouched spirits crawled forward, begging to be used and released from their long slumber.

Taking a deep breath, Nab tried just one at first. He didn't quite know which one he had selected, but something went wrong. A different spirit was far more intent on coming out, more willful than the others. Unable to control his power, that animal took control and Nab felt himself black out, washed over with the sensations of the animal. Whatever that animal did while in control of his body was beyond his knowledge, but after a few moments, he found himself on his back in the forest, with August standing over him. "It appears as if you lose control to more aggressive spirits. Why not attempt something more gentle to begin with?"

"And I thought _I _was the one who was going to be training him." Loke sighed, shaking his head.

"Yet you could not stop him when he lost control."

Frowning, Loke moved closer and held a hand out towards Nab. "I just didn't expect it, that's all. I haven't seen him lose control of his magic before…"

"And you were not prepared to defend yourself against it either, hence my intervention."

Looking between them, Nab took Loke's hand and rose to his feet. He frowned, before his eyes went wide, piecing the information together. "I…I attacked Loke?" The celestial spirit gave him a half-smile, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yeah…but don't worry about it. Like we said, we figured you'd have a few—"

"I…I'm not ready then." He backed away, shaking his head. "I won't hurt him…I really am a failure…"

"Nab, just calm down." Loke focused on him, making the animal possession wizard glance up. "That's why we're here, okay? August can deactivate your possessions, it seems, and I am strong enough to defend myself. Don't worry about it and just try again…just one more time."

Why was he so forgiving? Nab felt warmth in his chest, and he smiled towards Loke. He didn't deserve his patience. Nab knew he'd fail again…but still, he couldn't disappoint Loke. August he could live with, but Loke was counting on him to bring back Lucy. So, taking a deep breath, Nab closed his eyes. He felt their spirits again, willful and strong. Almost all of them wanted the chance to come out, which he should have expected after keeping them locked within for so long. Predators were far more aggressive, trying to push their way out as soon as the channel to Nab's body was opened. However, Nab decided to do something a little different. Maybe a full possession was too much for now. Instead, he simply focused on letting their instincts wash over them, much like he had when trying to sense for the intent of the magical aura when he found Loke.

"Good…just take it slow, Nab." Loke's voice came, sounding loud despite his soft and quiet tone. His hearing was more sensitive, which was a good sign. He could hear insects flying around, and the footsteps of animals in the distance. When a breeze rustled the trees, he could hear the faint cracking of the branches as they were strained from the force of the wind.

"He isn't taking on an animal spirit." August spoke quietly, frowning.

"He doesn't have to if he isn't ready." Loke replied, looking towards August with narrowed eyes. "You asked me to lead this, so I'm going to train him my way, got it? Stop trying to take over." August said nothing in response, letting Loke continue on. "Anything is still practicing. If he can master…this, then that's one step closer."

Loke was right. Nab could feel the spirits calming, just being allowed to rest on the surface of freedom. They were growing used to the open channel again, and he was letting them get familiar with his mind for a second time. "I forgot…when first learning animal possession magic, we never begin with a full possession. It is always about…growing used to this feeling. This feeling…of being one with the animals, with their spirits. This feeling…of connecting with everything around you…"

His voice was calm, almost dream-like as it came out. "Then we'll start there. It sounds like you're already getting used to it again."

"Mmm…" Nab had forgotten how peaceful this was. It was almost like meditation, but with the senses of thousands of living creatures enhancing the process. "They're…calming down. It isn't so much that I've grown used to it, but that they are…"

"So your spirits are accepting you again…then we'll keep working on this." Loke sat down next to him, closing his eyes. "I'll even join you. It's like meditation, right?" Nab nodded, smiling faintly. "Then you just tell me…when you feel strong enough to try again."

That was how the transition began. From that point on, Nab spent the majority of his time meditating in the woods with Loke, while August watched them in silence. The elderly man did not take charge again, though Nab remained aware of his presence. Still, Nab found himself growing comfortable with the sensation of being near Loke, of just sitting by his side while lost in thought. The animal spirits inside of him reacted in kind to his emotions, and Nab made sure to keep them in check whenever they did. Animals could be rather aggressive when selecting mates, and he'd prefer not to let their instincts drive his actions, not when he hadn't even spoken to Loke about his feelings at all.

Still, after about a week of meditation, Nab decided it was time to make another attempt. "Alright then." Loke had risen to his feet after Nab made the declaration, smiling at him. "Let's see how far you've come."

While Nab had still not managed to identify the animals by species yet, he could tell the difference in gentleness by the feel of their spirits. So, he found one that seemed calm and gentle, and pulled it to the focus of his mind. He pushed for it to come out, to take over his body. On his skin, a faint red glow could be seen as the possession began, a normal sign that things were progressing normally. The glow intensified, and after a moment, he found himself grinning as the other spirits faded into the background. Eventually, his own thoughts joined them, and his body became light and almost weightless in feeling. Rushing forward, he jumped upwards, feeling the spirit's shape fan out and create wings. It had been so long since he'd managed anything that he'd forgotten which abilities could be accessed. This spirit belonged to a bird…which meant he could fly with this spirit in control.

When Nab landed, he was grinning. He dropped his magic rather quickly, breathing heavily and seeing August and Loke watching him carefully. "It appears as if his control has progressed rather rapidly. I see that you were correct about the meditation practice being of use."

Loke shook his head at August's comment, patting Nab's shoulder. "Yeah, and it looks like he'll be mastering this in no time. Didn't I tell you that you could do this, Nab? I knew you'd do just fine."

Smiling, Nab nodded. "I…I think I'd like to try again. My energy is still lacking…so I think I'll be limited to about three full possessions per session. One of them…one of these times, I'll have to be picking that weird one though, right?"

Loke nodded, squeezing his shoulder. It felt warm, where his hand rested, and his palm made Nab's skin tingle. "That's right. Take your time…and one of these days, we'll be bringing them all home."

Then, Loke wouldn't have to worry anymore. Nab felt a slight pang in his chest, uncertain if it was joy or sorrow. Lucy would be back, and Loke's attention would be gone then. However, he could enjoy this while it lasted. Focusing once more, he called upon another spirit, this time trying to progress to something more aggressive to test the limits of his control. However, the predatory mammal he had selected seemed to be too much. At first, things had gone well. He had been in control during the initial possession, when the other spirits backed down and allowed his selected spirit to take control. However, once the possession intensified into a full control, Nab's mind was lost entirely. Blacking out once again, Nab found himself in the same scenario as before, lying down on the ground with August leaning over him.

Tears sprung into his eyes at yet another failure. Why couldn't he manage to succeed? He had just managed one. However, Loke still smiled at him, looking ready to help him back up. "Well, looks like we've just got to try again, right?" He hadn't even waited for Nab to say something about failing, or for August to make a comment. Still, Nab shook his head, refusing to take his hand.

"I'll…I'm only going to fail again. I'm sorry, Loke…I'm not going to be able to bring Lucy back for you…" He closed his eyes, crying at his own uselessness. Loke looked uncomfortable, kneeling down next to him.

"Hey, I told you before, these things take time. I'm not upset at all, Nab, nor do I think this means you've failed."

"But I have!" He pounded his fist against the ground, angered with his own failure to use magic at all. "I knew I was right…I knew I was never cut out to be a wizard. I should have just quit all those years ago…then none of this would be happening and no one would have to be relying on me to save anyone."

"Then why didn't you?"

Loke had asked him this before. Still, Nab didn't want to respond. He didn't want to admit that he had stayed for the chance to see Loke again. He didn't want to admit that every day he stood at that request board, he was waiting for Loke to drag him away on another job. How could he? Loke was in love with any woman that walked his way. Even now, his heart belonged to Lucy and only Lucy. Still, he had kept his feelings inside for too long…and he was tired of lying. He was tired of hiding it away, of not letting Loke know. Maybe then he'd understand why it was so important for him to not fail, not with Loke here. "Because…because I realized there was someone in the guild that I was in love with" Loke blinked at him, looking a bit surprised. Nab couldn't fully admit the truth, but this was close enough, right? "I never told him the truth…and I don't think he'll ever really find out. Still, I just wanted…I wanted to be able to stay close to him. To watch him be happy and smile…and to just admire him from afar. Maybe I'm doing this for selfish reasons, but I just didn't want…didn't want to leave him."

It wasn't expected, Nab could see that much. Loke was staring at him in silence for a while, his eyes wide. After a moment, the celestial spirit takes a deep breath, nodding and giving him a faint smile. "Well, I'll admit, I never even realized you were interested in anyone. Still…you'll never know if you don't try, Nab. Giving up now…it'll lead to a life of regrets. At least by trying, you'll know how things will turn out, rather than wondering what could have been. Don't let the fear of rejection force you away, Nab. Keep trying, because one day, I'm sure it'll all work out for the two of you."

He didn't even know. Nab smiled faintly, sitting up and shaking his head. "Oh, I don't think that'll be the case." He spoke quietly, feeling heat in his cheeks. "Still…it's nice to be near him. That's really all I've ever hoped to have."

"And it appears as if we are straying far from our focus." August spoke, narrowing his eyes at them. "One more time. You yourself stated three possession attempts in one day, correct?"

Nab nodded, glancing towards Loke. How close had he been to revealing the truth? He really didn't know. Still, he sighed, closing his eyes to try again. However, his mind was distracted. He couldn't quite find that meditative trance again, not when he was still lost in thought about how close Loke had been. It had felt weird, getting advice from him on how he should talk to…well, him. Things really wouldn't work out like Loke thought, not when it was clear Loke wasn't even remotely interested in men at all, let alone him. "I said one more time. Stop getting distracted by the proximity of your lover and simply try."

For a moment, Nab nodded and began focusing again. Then, August's words hit him. His eyes snapped open, flashing towards the elderly man. Had he really worded it in such a way? Looking towards Loke, he saw the celestial spirit blinking in shock. "Proximity of…" Then, Loke shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Nice. I didn't think you'd be the kind of man to joke around, August. Still, this isn't the kind of thing to tease about…" He trailed off, looking towards Nab who had grown pale. "I mean…Nab isn't really…" He stopped, staring at the animal possession wizard who couldn't seem to look away. "Are you?"

Rising to his feet, Nab closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He couldn't do this. August had destroyed everything, just by being here. He never should have even tried to do this. Right now, he just wanted to get away, to escape. However, he had no idea that it was that very thought that would trigger it. His eyes flashed open, sensing an odd spirit forcing its way to the front of his mind. He wanted to flee, but the spirit already had his body in its grasp, taking control with ease and forcing him to black out. He vaguely felt the draining of his magic, massively taking away his energy as his body glowed red, unleashing a portal just like before. Yet, unlike before, this portal swallowed himself and no one else. Nab fell into a hole, unaware of everything going on around him. He closed his eyes and collapsed, lost in another world while trying to recover from the spell he had just cast on himself to escape from his own breaking heart.

**And August finally loses his patience...among other things. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With her head start, Levy arrived at the lacrima long before anyone else. Once again, she couldn't help but feel an odd bit of awe at what stood before her. It was a massive crystalline form, encasing two bodies and preserving them from decay. The sheer amount of magic within was no joke, and even she could sense the protective spells layered around the lacrima to stop that magic from dissipating away. Zeref had bypassed those spells with ease, but Levy knew it had to have been difficult to manipulate that magic into any form other than the preservation spell she currently stared at.

Looking around, Levy frowned. What kind of message could he have left for them? Mavis mentioned something about marking his own body…but she just felt weird staring at it. Neither of the two inside had clothes on, after all. Still, Levy slowly moved to the side of the lacrima, lifting her chin to focus on the frozen form of Zeref inside. On his chest, she saw exactly what Mavis had been talking about. An intricate magic circle rested there, filled with complex interwoven runes and layered rings that spoke of enchantment magic. It wasn't her specialty in any regard, but she had read enough books on magic to at least recognize the style.

Frowning, she walked closer to try and get a better look. Just what kind of an enchantment was it? Part of her wished she was back home, where she could at least get ahold of reference materials to study the runes. She thought she recognized a few, but what she could spot were the aspects of the spell that would allow it to be enchanted onto a person. Scowling, Levy looked down and tried to consider why Zeref even bothered leaving a magic circle behind for them, rather than a legitimate message.

As she stared at the ground, she began to sense something odd. It felt like there was magic nearby other than the lacrima, something she hadn't been able to sense at all for the majority of her time here. Levy had figured it related to the limited magic that Zeref described in this world, only building slowly within her system after being here for so long. Still, just sensing magic wasn't much in terms of helping them get back. Glancing up, she blinked in surprise at the odd shape of spiraling magic energy. It seemed to glow red for a moment, before something shot out and it vanished from sight. Lying down on the ground, Nab seemed to remain unconscious before her.

Moving closer, Levy inspected the man for a few moments. Did this mean they had figured out a way to get back? She hadn't expected them to figure it out so quickly. Then again, they were in a different world. All things considered, it was highly likely that time flowed differently in both dimensions. The sheer probability of another dimension like this even existing had only been theoretically considered, and could not be properly calculated given the fact that little evidence suggested such a place existed. As a result, other factors were not even able to be analyzed, with this being one of them.

Studying Nab, Levy could at least see that he didn't look that much older than before. He was still the same as she remembered. When Levy gently shook his shoulder to try and wake him, the man seemed to jump up, alert in an instant. "I'm sorry! I—" His gaze flickered around, frowning for a moment. "Wait…where's Loke and August? I thought…maybe I fell asleep."

That at least told her that this trip wasn't expected. A knot was building in her stomach at that thought. If Nab was here, who would be able to bring them back? "Welcome to Edolas, Nab. I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." He glanced towards her, his eyes growing wide.

"Edolas? But…I mean, this job wasn't one I was good at…I was failing…" He trailed off, glancing around. "Wait, Loke! I need to go back and explain things to him. Maybe…maybe I can convince him that August really was just joking. Yes…yes, that would be best…"

From the little time she had spoken with the elderly wizard, Levy highly doubted he made jokes very often. Still, Nab looked highly concerned about whatever had been going on. Was Zeref's assumption really that accurate about him? How was it that he knew more about their own guild member than most of Fairy Tail did? "We can't get back. That's kinda why we were relying on you, remember?"

Nab's expression fell, his head hanging low. "Right…I forgot…" He trailed off, glancing up at the lacrima for the first time. His eyes went wide, and he instantly backed away. "That…that's…what is he doing in there?"

"Something stupid, that's what." Levy glared at the frozen form of Zeref, shaking her head. "The idiot decided to trade places with his dead counterpart…meaning he's dead, and we have the Edolas Zeref with us instead."

"Oh…I don't think Invel will be happy with that." Nab shuddered slightly. "He'll…he'll start the war again…after all, that's what he kept threatening me with every time I failed to show progress…and then there's Larcade. I can't even…I don't even want to think of how he'll react…probably with that creepy smile, saying he'd show us the greatest pleasure before getting his revenge…"

Had he really worked that much with the Spriggan Twelve? Levy could hardly imagine it, but it sounded like he had met quite a few of them. "Yeah, we're kinda in a bit of a situation here. That mark on his chest…Zeref left it behind, but I can't quite figure out what it means without my books from back home. It's definitely an enchantment spell of some kind…one meant to be cast on a person…but it doesn't look anything like Wendy's spells, and the complexity of how the rings interact is far more interwoven and advanced than any enchantment I've seen."

"I'm sorry…but I'm not good at analyzing magic either." Levy knew that, of course. She sighed, glancing back towards the trees. She heard the footsteps of the others arriving, and she gave them a slight wave. Nab glanced over, blinking in surprise as he saw two Natsus, a second Levy, Lucy, and Mavis walk through.

"Took you guys long enough to catch up. Anyway…what kind of a message is this even supposed to be?"

Mavis crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows at Levy. "He said it was in the event that one of you wanted to see him. Don't ask me what it was supposed to mean."

Frowning, Levy glanced over towards Mavis. "And that is exactly how he phrased it?" She nodded, making Levy pause and glance at the circle. That meant he really only left it behind for one of them. Based on the fact that it was a complex magic circle, she could immediately decide it wasn't meant for Natsu. As strong as he was in a fight, he definitely did not have the background knowledge to interpret the circle in any way. Lucy might have a better chance, but Levy was almost confident Zeref left it for her. Yet, wasn't he angry with her? She was the one who had yelled at him, so why did he leave her some kind of message to try and decode?

Sighing, Levy shook her head. "I guess it isn't going to be easy to figure out what he wanted to tell us then." Glancing towards the others, she noticed Natsu had glanced at Nab, grinning and walking over. Clearly, she was one of the only people heavily concerned with this at all. Lucy looked worried, but that worry was directed towards Levy and not Zeref. Maybe it really was that challenging to be concerned over someone who had once been their enemy. Then again, they had accepted Gajeel and Juvia fairly easily after the Phantom Lord incident.

"Hey, it looks like Nab's here too now! How've you been? Did you finally find a job or something?" Natsu was grinning, patting Nab's shoulder.

The animal possession wizard looked nervous, rubbing the back of his head. "Um…not exactly? I…I was just trying to…well, to help bring everyone back. I guess I just traveled here on my own instead…"

"Your magic allows you to travel between worlds?" Edo-Zeref spoke, smiling and walking forward. "I'd love to hear how that works. Do you need something akin to a teleportation circle? But those are usually limited to taking the user to places you've seen before…and you've clearly never seen this place. Is it similar to somewhere near you? I imagine similarities would make it easier to visualize and arrive here—"

"Gah!" Nab backed away, his head flashing between both Zerefs rapidly. "Wha—why are there two of them? I don't…I don't understand. Are…are you really helping us now?"

"Relax, he isn't your Zeref." Edo-Levy spoke, leaning against a nearby try and glaring at the lacrima in the clearing. "He won't attack you…though I can't say the same thing about us. What the hell is with you guys hiding important info from us? This lacrima…Mavis being the actual leader of Alvarez…you are screwing with our world and still asking us to help you. Do you think we want to deal with this crap along with our own problems? Our concern is stopping magic from entering this world, not playing games with each other while we wait for a rescue party to arrive."

She was glaring at Levy, who met her gaze steadily and narrowed her eyes. "First of all…I told you that Zeref made those arrangements with Mavis, not me. We're not to blame for what he does." Though, they had agreed to work together. Still, none of them had agreed with that decision in any way. "As far as 'screwing with your world goes', what exactly have we done? Natsu and Lucy helped interrogate Sting, Zeref volunteered to give information about our version of Alvarez to you…and I joined in the research effort as well, to try and stop Zeref from…well, doing what he normally does." She didn't exactly want to explain what that entailed unless she had to. "You want to blame us for magic existing here? Take a look at the lacrima behind me and tell me we brought it here. Take a look at it…and explain to me how we're at fault for something other people keep doing. Zeref said magic would come to this world regardless of what anyone did. He's been alive for four centuries, and he knows more about magic than anyone that exists in our world. If he says that is the case, while I don't have my own research and evidence to back it, I'd be inclined to believe his assumption is correct."

"Yet you are doing nothing to try and help us stop it! Magic caused all of our problems before. Maybe we miss it some days, but Fairy Tail has adapted…and we find we rather like our lives without it now." Edo-Levy glared at her, stepping forward. "Do you know what it is like to live in fear of being hunted down for just using magic? Do you know what it is like to lose your friends to the government, simply because magic exists? Magic was outlawed…treated as a commodity and used only for the elite. This way, things are more equal and there are no more debates."

Looking towards the crystal, Levy felt an odd wish for Zeref to be here. He'd be able to give reasons why they weren't doing anything wrong. He would even be able to relate to her problems. Still, Levy had to try. Taking a deep breath, she hardened her gaze back at her other self. "If it could have been stopped…Zeref would have stopped it." That was the start, anyway. Logically, she knew this world was almost like a paradise for him. It was an escape from his curse, if it truly could be a world without magic. "That was why he wished to stay in this world. Not only was Natsu…different here, he also lacked magic. Despite being a master of utilizing it, Zeref despised his magic completely. He wanted it gone, and this world let him get rid of it. As a result, stopping the process bringing magic into this world would be nearly impossible and require far more effort than either of us can likely imagine. My assumption would be that there is a natural connection between our worlds, one that keeps getting tapped into whenever anyone travels between them. It would explain why your animas could steal our magic away so easily, rather than connecting to some other dimension neither of us are aware of. It would explain why Nab's magic brought us here, as opposed to some other dimension yet again. Something is constantly connecting our two dimensions whether we like it or not…and that means that the magic in this world is flowing from ours, and it will continue to do so until an equilibrium balance is established between the two."

Still, she had no idea what formed such a connection. Based on Zeref's reaction, he had known exactly what it was. Either way, it was enough for her to stand tall, meeting Edo-Levy's gaze calmly. "We need to get home, Levy. This problem might affect both of us, but to be honest, I don't think either of us could stop it if we wanted to. Arrest Mavis if you want, and keep pursuing Alvarez if you think it'll help, but don't expect us to get dragged into your war with you. We've got a war of our own to finish back home…and staying here dealing with this issue isn't getting us any closer to fixing it."

"But you need magic to get all of you back." Edo-Mavis smiled, almost looking pleased with her assessment. "After all, isn't it rather problematic to leave without your companion that is now trapped in that lacrima? Even if that weren't the case, this idiot clearly can't manage to bring you back on his own."

Nab bit his lip, looking away from Mavis. "It's true…I'm still useless, even when I do manage to succeed…now I can't even keep practicing like we planned."

"Well…this way, we aren't exactly leaving them with our problems…" Lucy trailed off, biting her lip. "Levy…we really can't do anything about Zeref right now. I have no idea what that circle is supposed to mean, and if you knew, I imagine you'd already be off trying to do something about it."

Closing her hands into fists, Levy felt her shoulders shake. Once again, she was reminded that she was the reason they even had this problem. "I…I know that if I just had more time…or maybe my reference materials…"

"But you don't." Mavis still looked pleased, moving forward. "Therefore, I recommend we align our forces. We can work together, you know. I would be more than pleased to have assistance from Earthland wizards in retrieving enough magic for me to accomplish my goals, and yours. After all, wouldn't resurrecting this Zeref solve both of our problems now?"

"Mavis…you don't have to force them to do this." Zeref sighed, glancing towards them with a small smile. "Sorry, she can be a bit forceful at times, but she means well. I don't exactly like the idea of manipulating others to help…but she does have a point. Magic could make this a lot easier for all of you, if we had it. Plus, Mavis says that your Zeref apparently left behind something that could help accomplish that goal with magic." He frowned, patting his body before reaching into his robes and pulling out the Book of END. "I think…I think this is it. Right? This book helps—"

Levy moved forward, snatching it away from him with a glare. "Don't play with that!" Even Natsu looked tense, watching the book warily. "It isn't some toy, and we aren't using this magic at all. You have no idea what it does…what it can do." Really, Levy didn't know much about it either, but she knew what it could create. She had seen the demons of Tartaros in battle, and she had almost died against one of them. Maybe Natsu was different, but this book was still connected to his life. Pressing it close to her chest, she took a deep breath, calming herself. "Magic…magic isn't the answer, not right now. Even with it here…I wouldn't have the faintest idea of what that spell Zeref left behind is supposed to do. So, I say we work on our original goal. Natsu, Lucy, Nab and myself will go back to Earthland. I'll do some research…and then one day, I'll come back for him. Zeref is going to come back home, whether he wants to or not."

"Why?" Nab looked at her, biting his lip. "He's…he's the one that started the war…I mean, he wants to destroy the guild and all of us."

"Because…because he needs to know that he doesn't have to be hated." Levy spoke quietly, staring at her feet. Guilt was still tearing her apart, with those words echoing in her mind. Why had she told him he was no better than the villain history said he was? Why hadn't she just…tried to see things from his perspective? "I'm not going to be the one responsible for doing this to him. I refuse to let that be the case. So…that means I just have to work hard to bring him back."

"So…you're helping him because you feel guilty?" Natsu frowned, studying her for a moment. "That really doesn't make much sense…but I guess you can count me in. Maybe if we help him out, he'll realize that his war is stupid and cancel it." Natsu glanced over towards his other self, smiling faintly. "Maybe…maybe I could try and get to know him a little better, just like other me did."

"I wouldn't say I did that much…" Edo-Natsu blushed faintly, scratching his cheek. "I just talked to him a bunch about my Zeref and about how much I wanted him back…" That was when Edo-Natsu glanced towards his actual brother, hanging his head. "I'm sorry…I really didn't think it was possible to have you back…I…I tried…the other Zeref, I wanted him to be—"

He was crying, but Zeref moved forward quickly, pulling his brother into a tight hug. "It's alright." Edo-Zeref rubbed Natsu's hair, gently comforting the other boy. "We'll always be family, Natsu, no matter what you did. I would have wanted the same thing…" He trailed off, glancing towards Natsu. "And I'm certain that my other self would be happy to get to be with his family again too."

Natsu nodded, focusing over on Lucy. "Well, then I guess I better give it a shot. What do you say, Luce? Wanna help Levy bring back Fairy Tail's greatest enemy? We'd get to be rebels for a change!"

"Like you haven't already broken guild rules, idiot." Lucy shook her head, smiling faintly. "Still, I'm up for the challenge. It sounds like just the kind of thing our team would normally do…and to be honest, I've always wanted to work with Levy on a job for once. This'll be interesting, and hopefully, you're right about him forgiving us when we're done."

"But…I still can't bring us back…"

Natsu laughed, tossing an arm around Nab's shoulders. "That's part of the fun! See, you're now a part of our team for this job, Nab, and that means this job is your job too. We'll figure out a way to get back, without magic. Then, we'll find a way to get Zeref out of this mess."

"But…what…" Nab paused for a moment, trying to keep arguing. He glanced towards the other Zeref, frowning for a moment. "Wait. Did he say you and Zeref were family?"

"Yup." Natsu laughed, grinning as even Lucy's eyes went wide. "I'm Zeref's younger brother, apparently. And you know what? I think I'm finally starting to get used to the idea." He glanced towards Levy, pausing for a moment. "Oh…and about that book—"

"I know." Levy locked eyes with him, and Natsu nodded. "I'm not letting go of it, just like Zeref before. Maybe I'm not an immortal wizard capable of protecting it like he could…but I will do my best."

Lucy looked rather lost as to her comment, as did Nab, but that wasn't the point. They were forming an odd team, working at an impossible task to save someone that they should all hate. Yet, whenever Levy thought about Zeref lately, hate wasn't the emotion that she really felt. She was curious about him. There was something mysterious about his past, and just maybe, he might be willing to talk to her more about what things used to be like back then. If not, then she'd at least manage to get through this selfish task with her friends. She wouldn't be the one responsible for Zeref ending his own life. She didn't want that guilt weighing her down, even if he thought the world would be better off without him in it.

**We are now nearing the end of the Edolas arc for this story. There is still quite a bit more to come, and I hope you are enjoying it thus far. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Loke couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. August…was claiming that Nab was in love with him. Nab, the wizard who did nothing but stand at the job request board. Nab, the wizard that never even spoke to him after that first job. Nab…the wizard that had practically forced him to join Fairy Tail. All Loke could wonder was why Nab never even tried to be friends. Really, it was flattering…but he just didn't know what to feel about it.

First of all, he was a celestial spirit. Relationships just weren't really the same for someone who technically wouldn't die. As the lion spirit, he had lived for a long time and would continue to live so long as he didn't abandon the celestial world or get banished again. As a result, Loke had personally taken to the habit of never forming a serious relationship. They were all short-lived ones, and while he cared for the people he was near, they never really grew to be anything more than a brief fling.

If that wasn't enough, there was the fact that Nab was well…a guy. Sure, Loke had heard of others with that kind of an interest, but he'd never particularly thought of himself as being romantically interested in other men. What others did didn't bother him in the slightest, so he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, but it just…wasn't him. That kind of bond for him was something he'd always imagined being between a man and woman, which was why he was such a huge flirt when it came to others. Yet, he supposed it wasn't impossible for a guy to be interested in him. Just because he wasn't interested in men didn't mean the reverse was also true.

Really, Loke could even remember times when that kind of a thing was hated to the point that gay men married woman and ignored their own personal feelings. He couldn't quite remember the name of the wizard, but he'd even had a key holder long before Karen that was like that. It was somewhat of a miserable life, being forced to ignore one's own emotions. That was why Loke usually encouraged anyone he met to just follow their heart and do what they wanted. He did that himself, and he didn't really have many regrets when it came to relationships. This one, however, wasn't exactly something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Nearby, August was rising to his feet, smiling faintly. "It appears as if he has left. Luckily, I was here and was able to—"

"Why did you say that?" Loke interrupted him, turning around with a frown. Really, he just wanted to be able to ignore those words and go back to how he used to be thinking. He didn't want to consider the possibility of having to shove Nab back onto the sidelines because he just wasn't the kind of person to be interested in another guy.

Raising his eyebrows, August tilted his head and studied Loke. "Because it was true and we needed him to focus. If you understood his majesty's way of thinking, perhaps—"

"There were other ways to do that!" Loke glared over at August, before remembering exactly who he was talking to. He probably wasn't going to be able to intimidate this guy, not with the magic power he had. "Nab…Nab was trying to keep that information to himself. Sometimes, people do things like that for a reason, August. They're afraid of rejection…of making things overly complicated and destroying what already exists. For Nab, someone who's already lacking that much confidence…I'm almost certain that he thinks no one would have accepted him. That's why he didn't want to even tell…tell anyone the name of who he cared for. That's why he didn't even let his feelings show, because he thought he was only good enough to be near…"

"You?" August finished for Loke after the celestial spirit paused. Nodding, Loke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I am well aware of such emotions. His majesty himself has experienced such a fear before, though for different reasons. Perhaps it is a valid reason for remaining silent, yet such a decision cannot be allowed to interfere with normal tasks." The elderly man paused, sighing and glancing towards Loke. "You recall hearing that this other world lacks magic, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Then his majesty is no longer immortal in that world." Considering what he'd heard about Zeref, that much Loke had already figured out. Somehow, the black wizard had lived for four hundred years, never once aging beyond seventeen from what he'd seen. That meant he had to have some kind of immortality, similar to a celestial spirit. "And for quite some time…it was his majesty's goal to end his own life. Given the premise of our truce, and the fact that such a goal has become possible for him…do you not see why I wish to accomplish this goal quickly? Swift actions are necessary to retrieve his majesty before he realizes his life can be lost, and takes action himself. By failing to retrieve him, the majority of my own comrades will wish to resume the war…and as such, Fairy Tail should also desire haste in this plan of ours."

Loke closed his hands into fists. He could feel his teeth clenching together, his eyes closing as his irritation grew. August was right, he knew that. Still, this just felt wrong. Pushing Nab like this…using his feelings against him to meet their goals, it wasn't how Fairy Tail did things. Heck, it wasn't how anyone did things, except Alvarez it seemed. "There should have been another way. Maybe…maybe you could have just left out the bit about who he was interested in? Just told him to stay focused…that should have done the same thing."

There was a pause from the other man, who seemed to give Loke a level gaze. "Is this now still truly about your friend, or has this become about the conflict that has arisen within you as a result of knowing the truth?" The lion spirit found himself unable to meet August's eyes. He couldn't even respond. Nab was his friend, sure, but this? This just seemed insane. "Nothing truly has to change with knowledge. Simply being aware does nothing to how you must act towards him, nor he towards you. I cannot imagine why such things are bothersome to most people."

"Because it does change how people act. When you…when anyone cares for someone, they usually have to choose whether to show that affection or not." Loke ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I'll admit, I'm usually a fan of being more direct about things like this…but it doesn't surprise me that Nab isn't. Now that I know…well, it'll be hard not to think about it. Every time he does something, part of me will be wondering if I'm portraying the wrong thing in my response."

"Is that usually how most people act when it comes to affection?" There seemed to be a genuine curiosity in his gaze, making Loke frown at the man.

"Well, yeah. Haven't you ever been in love?" Loke wasn't certain if he'd quite label his past relationships as being that strong of an emotional attachment, but it was close enough. Still, August did not reply. He simply studied Loke, as if waiting for a more involved answer. "For someone of your age…I would have thought you'd know. There are just some things that are better left for people to deal with alone. This was one of them."

Shrugging, August moved closer, losing interest fairly easily. "Regardless, it is in the past and therefore, there is little to be concerned over now. All we are doing is wasting even more of our time."

Snorting, Loke crossed his arms over his chest. "And we're not already stuck as it is? We've lost Nab, and as a result, we can't really focus any further on training."

"But I saw his spell." True, that was the whole point of August observing these lessons. Loke frowned at him, while August pulled out a lacrima from his robes. "In addition, was he not given such a lacrima in the event that we needed to contact him? Nab was pivotal to our plans, and as a result, Invel insisted upon providing him with such a communication device."

Even so, there was no magic in Edolas. Then, as Loke stared at the lacrima August held, his eyes widened. Objects retained magic, didn't they? And communication lacrimas…the magic for those only flowed from the one making contact. The receiver only needed to have the initial spell connecting it to the second lacrima for it to activate, with magic provided at either end of the connection. "We can contact him…wherever he went, we can find out if he's near Lucy and the others."

Nodding, August held the lacrima out towards him. "Indeed. If he is in Edolas…I can recreate his spell." Loke stared at the object, still hesitating. Nab didn't want to be in contact with him, not right now. "Now do you see the reasoning behind my methods? Perhaps you disagree, but the results are undeniable. Our goals have been placed within reach, unlike before where they seemed too far off to be attainable."

"I'm pretty sure we're not going to agree on that point, August." Loke shook his head, still feeling strained. Why did everything have to get complicated so quickly? Maybe he could just ignore it and act like usual, like August suggested. Still, that also felt wrong. Wouldn't that kind of be like writing off Nab's feelings as nothing? Though, Loke also didn't want to give him the impression of feeling the same in return when he didn't. Sure, Nab did have his moments and could be incredibly protective and encouraging when he wanted to be, but that wasn't saying much. Nab was too afraid to really act, and he didn't ever leave the guild hall. "Just go ahead and activate it so we can finish dealing with this. I'd like to get back to the celestial world as soon as possible at the moment."

"Running away from your problems will not solve them either." August spoke calmly, before pausing for a moment with a frown. "Then again, I suppose I cannot be one to judge such things." Wait, what? Loke glanced towards him with a frown, about to ask what he meant, but that was when he activated the lacrima. He didn't get the chance to find out what problem he was running from at all, because Nab answered fairly quickly. Loke saw him stumble with the lacrima, nearly dropping it as he tried to reply.

"Oh…sorry! I just wasn't expecting…that is, there's supposedly no magic here, so I didn't think anyone would be able to contact me." Nab glanced over at August, before noticing Loke. His eyes went wide, before darting away towards some other space near him. "Um…yeah, the others are…well, here. I don't quite get how, but I managed to get to Edolas…I think."

The stuttering was a sign of his discomfort, something Loke really should have picked up on sooner. Nervousness around someone you cared for was normal…and he just had ignored it. "Excellent. Have you located all of them then?" August spoke, meeting his gaze levelly.

However, that was when someone else seemed to pull the lacrima away, taking it from Nab. Loke saw Levy's face on the sphere, her expression tense and determined. "I suppose that depends on how you want to define all of us."

"Everyone who entered this other world, of course. His majesty must be located at all costs." August gazed towards the girl, frowning for a moment. "I remember you. You were the one with him…when he contacted me."

She nodded, looking away. "Yeah, I was." After a moment, Levy sighed and glanced behind her. "Hey…Zeref? Could you come over here for a second? I want to show my friend something."

There was a pause, before a second voice was heard nearby. "I find your style of magic quite fascinating. It clearly is a simple lacrima meant to hold magical energy…but you've connected it to another, with a binding circle that is usually used for—"

"Yeah, yeah, that's not the point," Levy said. Loke saw August frowning, studying the lacrima for a moment. "August…just please…don't freak out too much, okay? I'm still trying to work something out to fix this…and Lucy, Natsu, and Nab have all agreed to help."

Fix what? Loke frowned, watching as she spun the lacrima to show Zeref's face. Really, he didn't see much off. It was the same teenage boy he remembered, with dark black hair and pale skin standing out in contrast to his dark robes. However, he smiled brightly and waved when he saw them, walking forward. "Hello! Sorry…I'm really not certain what Levy wants me to do at this point…is there something you needed my help with? I know they're trying to get back home, but I don't quite see why she needs me for that…"

"You're not his majesty." August spoke with narrowed eyes, scowling into the lacrima. "What…just who are you?"

"Um…I'm Zeref? I thought Levy just mentioned that…"

"He's the Zeref of this world." Levy spoke, turning the lacrima back towards herself. "To put things simply…our Zeref is gone. This Zeref has taken his place."

August seemed to become still, while Loke's eyes went wide. Suddenly, August's warning from before seemed so much more important than it had been. Really, wasn't it easy to get one wizard back from Edolas? Considering they were getting the rest, he hadn't thought it would be a problem. "Wait…you can't be serious. Levy…if Zeref doesn't come back with us—"

"Wait, are you also that insistent on making sure Zeref gets back to Earthland?" Lucy spoke, frowning in confusion. "Don't get me wrong, I'm willing to help…but I still can't help but think we're creating an even bigger problem by doing this. We're somewhat hoping that he repays us by stopping the war…but really, all we've got as a basis that he might do so is Levy's word."

Loke couldn't see his keyholder, but he knew her voice when he heard it. "The truce we made with Alvarez hinges upon Zeref's return to Earthland. If the rest of you return without him…the war will resume. Even with your plan to return later for him, we won't be able to do so with Alvarez trying to destroy the guild again."

August still hadn't moved, still staring at her with an oddly distant expression in his gaze. Still, Levy was focused, frowning for a moment. "Well…can't you do something about that, August? From what I understand, you have a lot of influence—"

"August?" Another voice spoke, making Loke blink. It sounded like Mavis…but she couldn't be there, could she? "How in the world is that—"

"Not now." Levy shot back at her, narrowing her eyes. "We don't have time to get into the differences between our two worlds again." She sighed, turning back towards August. "As I was trying to say…with your influence in Alvarez, couldn't you at least convince them to give us some time to return and bring him back again? I'm certain they'd at least be reasonable to some form of an amendment to our agreement."

Being the one questioned seemed to bring at least some focus back to August, who slowly began to shake his head. "Perhaps I could argue such a point…but even as the leader of the Spriggan Twelve, my word only counts for so much. His majesty approved of our ceasefire, true…but he did not state that the war would not resume upon his return. Without such a word from him…and with our previous orders in place…the logical assumption that would be fought for by the majority of the others would be to resume his former goals. Invel, Ajeel, Jacob, Dimaria…they would all favor war, given their mindsets. Perhaps Irene would not argue either way…though she is eager to test her strength against a powerful foe in battle." He paused, slowly taking a deep breath and scowling at her. "The war will resume, regardless of what I request. And…I suspect it would be your fault, for ignoring my advice from before."

"Hey! Whatever you think Levy did, it isn't right to—"

"It's okay." Levy interrupted Loke, smiling faintly. However, her eyes were watery, as if pained at her admission. "He's right. This really is my fault…and that's exactly why I have to fix it." Her expression hardened, focusing on August. "I know you want him back, just as much as I do if not more. So please…he left us a message behind, one that I need my materials from back home to actually decipher. If I could just get those…I could possibly find a way to undo this and bring him back. I just need to be able to delay the war for a little while longer…"

"Are you asking for my assistance then?" August spoke calmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait…you're asking August for help?" Natsu spoke, sounding a bit surprised. "I thought he was some big-shot in Alvarez…why would he help us when it's our fault Zeref is stuck here?"

Really, Loke wondered the same thing. However, Levy wasn't answering, instead focusing her eyes on August. "I am. If anyone out of his generals will help…it would be him, I'm certain of it." Why? Once again, Loke was starting to realize how mysterious August really was. Even after working with the guy for months, he hardly understood a thing about the man.

There was a long pause, during which Nab seemed to clear his throat. "Um…you know, this might be a bad time to mention that I was probably the only person over there able to make a pathway to Edolas…now that I'm here, I don't think we have a way to get back anyway…"

"I saw you travel there." August spoke calmly, as if that explained everything. Taking a deep breath, he focused on Levy. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Smiling faintly, Levy nodded and glanced towards the others. "Well…to start with, Alvarez is going to declare war if they think we've returned without Zeref. So…that means we'll need to take this Zeref back with us."

"That is out of the question." Mavis spoke again, this time seeming to walk closer based on the sounds of footsteps on the other end. "I've fought too hard to get him back only for you to—"

"I hate to break it to you, but when this is done with, you're coming with us to King Jellal." That voice…it oddly sounded like Levy again, yet she had not spoken. "No matter what Zeref does, you're going to be locked away for quite some time, Mavis."

"Um…yeah." A nervous sounding Natsu added to her comment, agreeing. "You've done some terrible things…and as much as I want my brother back…this is just too cruel of a way to do that."

"And even I would have to agree." Zeref spoke this time, sighing. "I may want to live and keep Natsu happy…but not at the cost of someone else's life. So, if it helps…count me in. I'll head to this other world with you…I'm guessing I'm going to be pretending to be the other me?"

"That would be impossible." August spoke swiftly, frowning at him. "Your mannerisms…the expressions you wear and the way you act, everything is quite obviously different from his majesty."

"I haven't even tried yet!" Zeref seemed to argue against this, making August nod after a moment of thought.

"I suppose that is correct. Levy, would you mind allowing me to witness such an attempt? Then I will make a final decision on such a plan."

The lacrima turned and once again, Zeref was visible. The boy blinked, glancing at August with wide eyes. "Oh…well, how do you feel about living?" Loke stared at him, wondering where the heck that question even came from.

August scowled immediately, shaking his head. "Absurd. Even the tone…perhaps with training and understanding of his majesty's character, he might be able to accomplish the role, but as he is now…I just can't fathom it. Even those that do not know him well would be able to see the differences."

Nodding, Loke hesitated before joining in. "I…I'd have to agree. Sorry, Levy, but even I am beginning to see how obvious it is that this person isn't the Zeref we know."

The girl returned to the focus on the lacrima, her gaze pleading with theirs. "Then what can we do? I need to make this work…I have to…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. "I owe it to him…so I can apologize for what I said. So I can smack him for going off and doing something stupid like this!"

"Levy!" Loke shouted at her, concerned about August's reaction. However, the elderly man seemed to give her a small smile, almost sympathizing with her.

"I see. You…you've spoken with him at length over there, haven't you?" Levy blinked, calming for a moment at his words. "You care for him…" He trailed off, frowning for a moment. "This may seem to be an odd inquiry…but how well do you know his majesty?"

She glanced around, likely at the other guild members before taking a deep breath. "Probably better than I should…I really don't understand what I did to manage it, but Zeref seemed to like working with me better than the others. All I really did was keep pushing and insisting that he needed to come back, that his home was back in Earthland…that he still had a place where he was cared for by at least one person, right?"

"Could you put up the pretense that the other Zeref cannot?"

His words were direct, making Levy's eyes widen for a moment. "Put up…you mean act like Zeref?" August nodded, and in response, Levy took a deep breath. She seemed to focus for a moment, before opening her eyes again and staring levelly at August. "Test me. Zeref doesn't openly speak to others without strong prompting, so I can't try without someone starting a conversation first."

The elderly man nodded, taking a seat on the ground. "How are the war plans going, your majesty?"

There was a slight twitch in her jaw, but Levy managed to remain fairly calm. "Rather uneventful as of late." She stopped there, not elaborating at all. It just seemed weird, but her gaze seemed to wander, not quite even bothering to meet August's eyes.

"I see." August smiled faintly, pausing for a moment. "This may be a bit bold of me to ask…but why exactly are we fighting in this war? It seems rather purposeless for someone such as you to seek a power like Fairy Heart."

Wait, did Levy really have to know his motives? Loke blinked, realizing just how impossible this really was given who was here to play the role. Still, Levy seemed to remain silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I expected as much from you, August..however, just as always, know that my reasons are my own, and just as important as any other. In time, you might understand."

So, she didn't know. However, August's smile widened ever so slightly and he leaned forward. "My apologies for being so disrespectful, your majesty. I simply could not help my curiosity."

"As I stated before, it was expected from you." She seemed to stop at that, frowning and tilting her head back. "Now, I do have other details to attend to. Good evening, August."

She seemed to stop again, leaving them staring at her in silence. Really, Loke didn't know whether she did well or not. She seemed rather skilled at dodging questions at least, but seeing Levy's face with those words just didn't quite give it the same feel. However, Lucy walked over, her eyes wide in what little Loke could see of her expression. "Wow! Where did you learn to act like that, Levy?"

Blushing, Levy looked away. "It's not that hard. Jobs that wizards like Natsu take that usually involve head-on confrontations aren't as easy for people like me. Sometimes, playing the part of someone else and being discrete lets you get closer to the target before launching a sneak attack of some kind." She paused again, looking at her lap. "Plus, there's all those easy jobs from that nearby theater group when there really aren't many that fit my magic well."

"Still…I don't get it. Why bother seeing if Levy can be Zeref? I mean, she looks nothing like him." Natsu spoke, sounding rather confused.

Nodding, August smiled faintly. "Because…I can mimic Irene's magic as well. Given his majesty's prolonged absences…out of our options, Levy just may be able to accomplish what we need." He rose to his feet, nodding at them. "I will prepare the necessary objects for your return. In the meantime…Levy, I suggest getting used to the idea of fulfilling the role of Emperor Spriggan upon arriving. Unless they have truly known him for some time, I suspect most would not see much of a difference,"

She nodded, rising to her feet. "Thank you." She smiled at August, placing a palm on the edge of the lacrima. "We'll bring him back, I promise. And…I'm sorry for not listening. I just didn't realize what you meant until it was too late."

He nodded, sighing and looking away. "I already anticipated the worst when he first vanished and I was unable to track him. This…so long as he left a path behind for us to bring him back, there is hope. His majesty would not have left a message if he did not intend for us to utilize it to our advantage."

"And I definitely will find a way to do just that." Levy nodded at him, while August smiled faintly.

"I can see why he admires you, Levy. There is something…something unique, about your determination and your spirit." He paused, nodding to himself. "You are a good fit for him."

Part of Loke wanted to smack August for being insensitive yet again, especially with how red Levy's face became. "It's not like that! He and I…I mean, I still hardly know anything about him!"

"Yet you can flawlessly pretend to be him?"

"It's not that hard." She placed her hands on her hips, scowling. "I mean, he just scowls all the time and gives vague, cryptic answers to every question. When he wants to be specific, he just gets creepy and disturbing…"

He chuckled, shaking his head. However, Loke actually gave in to his earlier impulse and smacked his arm, glaring at him. "Did you learn nothing from before?" The elderly man frowned at him, lost as to why he was angry. "Stop trying to toy with how people feel, August. It really isn't a nice thing to do at all."

"I am merely making observations. What is so wrong with that?"

"Because some of them aren't meant to be voiced out loud!" Nab shouted, before letting out an odd squeak. "Wait…did I just say that out loud? Oh no! I'm sorry, August, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just…I really didn't want…" He trailed off, not finishing that comment. "Never mind. It isn't really important, I guess."

Had he really run away because of what August said? Loke felt it was the case, but oddly, it made him smile faintly. Nab was nervous about everything, sure, but he spoke his mind and he was honest. Really, Loke hoped they could still be good friends after all of this blew over. Nab would move on eventually, right? "Unrequited love holds no purpose. I've done you a favor by expressing such feelings for you when fear was holding you back."

"Yeah? And look who's talking?" Levy smirked at him, before blinking with her eyes growing wide. "Wait…you probably didn't realize I knew that…" She trailed off, while August stiffened and narrowed her eyes at her.

"How?"

"Because…we met the other you. The one in this world…and things are at least similar enough that…things like that, at least, are the same." She was being deliberately vague, it seemed.

August stared at her for a moment, looking away. "Does he know as well?"

"He…he was the one who talked to me about it, actually."

The elderly man closed his eyes, remaining still. However, after a moment, he slowly smiled. "I see…so that's what he meant, when he gave me such a warning." He turned towards her, his smile fading after a brief moment. "However, given your former premise…I've quite clearly expressed my reverence for him on multiple occasions."

"Yet you never told him the truth you clearly knew."

"Can someone please tell me what we're even talking about? Because I can't follow a thing you guys are saying…" Natsu seemed to let out a loud complaint, interrupting quickly.

"I can't follow them either." Nab seemed to be oddly comfortable with this fact now that Natsu had admitted it as well. "Though…I can't say I want to. As upset as I am with August for what he did, I don't think I'd want him to have to deal with the same thing…"

"You're way too forgiving in your world, Nab." Edo-Levy spoke, sounding far darker than Earthland Levy ever would. "Our Nab would have jumped at the chance to get back at him for anything…he's always jumping into things rather recklessly. One of these days, he's probably going to get himself killed, but he just has this insane luck that seems to keep him alive every time."

"Sounds like the opposite of me, then." Nab chuckled faintly. "All I do is hurt myself on the simplest of jobs. That's why I keep waiting for the one that's perfect for me to come around…"

"Well, when you find it, let me know." Natsu spoke, surprising Loke. "I'd like the chance to be your first partner on a job, Nab! I mean, it would make you more comfortable, right?"

"Yeah….but I've already gone on a job with a partner before…"

"Oh? Well then you know how it works then!"

Oddly, Natsu's joyfulness at the job seemed to bother him for some reason. Loke frowned, looking at the ground as he leaned back against a nearby tree. What did it matter if Nab went on jobs with other people? It was a good sign, a sign that Nab was becoming more comfortable with his abilities as a wizard. Still, Loke couldn't help but think back to that job almost a decade ago, by his side. Things hadn't gone smoothly, sure, but it had been a lot of fun. Loke hadn't had a job like that since then, and he'd always been a bit of a loner on missions after that. Still, part of him somewhat wished for the same thing he had wanted back then. He still wanted a partner to work with on jobs. Maybe it came from being a celestial spirit. The thought made him snort, shaking his head. Even without a key holder, he still felt the need to work side by side with another wizard to accomplish any goal.

**Thank you for the review, Lustwell! I always love hearing theories and predictions about where my stories are going, and I'm glad to hear you are still enjoying the progress of this story. I've belatedly realized this is also my first story where I put any sort of focus on Loke as a character. I'm finding it oddly interesting, to try and analyze his attitude from a different perspective now. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things will be getting interesting soon, as people return and begin to search for a way to bring Earthland Zeref back. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

After talking with August, there really wasn't much left to do but wait. Levy stared at the lacrima in her hand as the light vanished, feeling her heart pounding. She had revealed to August what Zeref now knew. Why had she opened her mouth and said anything? Sighing, she shook her head and held the lacrima back towards Nab. "Sorry for taking over there. I spoke with August before so I thought I might be able to reason with him for a bit."

The animal possession wizard nodded, taking the lacrima back and pushing it into his pocket. Really, contact from Earthland at all had been startling. However, given the nature of how communication lacrimas functioned, it made sense why that could work when other things wouldn't. "He's a bit intimidating to be around…and he's way too direct about what he says…"

"Really?" Levy smiled, shaking her head. "I feel like he's way too vague…he makes cryptic comments that sound like they're really wise, but doesn't explain a thing."

"But then he goes and tells everyone about who someone is in love with…" He glanced at Levy at that, biting his lip. "I mean, isn't that what he was implying with you?"

She nodded, blushing and looking away. What was that August even thinking? Zeref had not agreed to stop the war when they returned. They were going to be enemies, or at least, they were likely going to be in that position. As much as she might have wanted to understand more about him, it just wasn't possible given their circumstances. Levy didn't love him at all, nor did she really have that kind of a bond with him. It took trust and understanding to reach that point, and she definitely didn't understand him at all.

Still, she had to at least be able to pretend to understand him. Somehow, she had to be him when she returned. Glancing at her hands, she frowned. Just what would that entail? Sure, she could answer questions vaguely, but what about the curse? The other Zeref didn't even seem to notice it, so maybe she wouldn't either. Then again, this was also a world where magic shouldn't exist, so that likely had its own affect on him anyway.

"Just because he says something doesn't mean it's true." Lucy walked towards Levy, smiling at her friend and giving her a curt nod. "Levy knows better than to be interested in a guy like that, trust me. I mean, just think about everything Zeref has done! Whatever we know about, you can trust Levy to know double that about history and facts given how she works."

Frowning, Nab glanced between the two of them. "Well…just because something doesn't seem right doesn't mean it can't happen. I mean…I know I'm not really that interesting, but that…well, it doesn't really…see, August still managed to—"

"Look, we don't have time for your stuttering idiocy, or whatever crap other me wants to go on about." Edo-Levy spoke, interrupting whatever Nab was about to say. "No offense to you guys, but we've gotta finish dealing with Mavis and this Alvarez group she founded. You're welcome to help us keep tracking down the others, but since you seem to have a way back now, I don't really think you're going to stick around for much longer."

Frowning, Levy glanced back towards Nab. "Right…how exactly did that guy plan on getting us back anyway?" Natsu beat her to the question, but Levy still wondered how. After all, hadn't August said he didn't know the right spell to travel between dimensions? Maybe he had found something back home, but Levy really couldn't remember seeing any books on a topic that obscure. Few people really had an interest in leaving their home in such a dramatic manner, especially with all the theories about how unpredictable it would be when arriving somewhere new.

"I'm not sure…that was why he wanted me to keep working on improving my magic." Nab rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "I guess I really did screw up again…but it's not my fault I got distracted! Loke was asking me about…stuff, and then August just kept pushing and then…" He broke off, taking a sharp breath. "Oh god, he didn't even react when he saw me again! Does he think it was just a lie? Maybe I can work with that…yes, I can just pretend August said nothing at all!"

Whatever Nab was trying to reason through, Levy really wasn't certain if she wanted to be a part of it. "Well…either way, it sounds like we're going to be here for at least another night. Natsu and I have been crashing with Mystogan while we were here, since he was a former guild member after all. But…you really haven't been with us for long here." Lucy paused, glancing towards Levy for a moment. "You were staying with the other Natsu, right? I'm certain Mystogan has room for one more person if you want to head back with us…"

"Pick what you want. I'm heading out, and Mavis is coming with us." Edo-Levy grabbed Edo-Mavis' arm, not leaving it up for debate. The blond shrugged, looking rather unconcerned for someone getting arrested. However, Zeref watched her with dark eyes, giving her a faint smile and nodding.

"It'll be okay…I promise, I'll come back soon. You know I wouldn't leave you and Natsu for long, not if I had the choice to do something else."

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "There were so many things I didn't get to tell you…" She glanced towards Levy, sighing. "But I guess they really don't matter at the moment. Do whatever you want…I'm not going to stop fighting for this, Zeref. One day, I will bring you back to life…and this time, I won't be just letting someone else take your place instead."

"Yeah! And…and I'll help her too!" Edo-Natsu smiled, nervously glancing at his brother and nodding. "Maybe we don't even need magic…if we just look more into technology, I'm certain we could advance to that point. We already have these cool machines that mimic the magic that ran the amusement park in town…and they say they're even getting closer to a non-magical form of a car! Can you believe that?" He looked so eager and excited that Levy couldn't help but smile at him. From what she knew, it was highly unlikely that something so basic could actually fight back against death, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that.

It seemed like even Zeref agreed, smiling and laughing softly at his words. "That sounds amazing. Maybe we can go on a ride in one of these cars when they're finished?"

Edo-Natsu nodded, grinning before turning to leave with Edo-Levy. "I'll be looking forward to it!" He glanced towards the lacrima, pausing and smiling up at the frozen form of Zeref inside. "And I guess I need to apologize to him as well…I think I didn't treat him like I should have at first. Maybe it was wrong of me to project my real brother onto him…"

"He actually didn't seem to mind that all that much." Levy smiled at him, nodding towards Natsu. "Zeref might not show it that well, but he does care in his own way. Don't just think he's hurt because he didn't reciprocate your actions." Part of Levy wanted to wince at her words, and how authoritative they sounded. Really, who was she to speak on Zeref's motivations? Maybe she had heard him speak a little bit about his suffering. Maybe she knew more about him than the rest of her guild. However, there was still far too much about Zeref that was a mystery.

Scratching the back of his head, Natsu nodded as well. "Yeah, Levy's probably right. I mean, I wasn't all that much of a brother to him anyway…I hardly know the guy, and the only times we've met, I've always just jumped into fighting him. He probably just didn't know how to react to me not attacking him!"

"Why would you want to fight your brother? That's just…so cruel…" Edo-Natsu looked ready to cry, while Earthland Natsu laughed.

"Well, he did nearly kill my friends that first time…and the next, we were at war…" He paused, before his eyes went wide. "Oh, but wait! There was that time at Tartaros! I didn't attack him then…but that was when he promised to bring despair into my life, so I guess it still wasn't all that good of a memory…" Natsu slowly began to frown. "Why am I fighting to bring him back again? Levy, this is all your fault! I can't figure out if I should help because he's my brother or not because he's…well, Zeref!"

"It sounds like this other me is a bit…unusual. Is it normally this difficult to make decisions regarding me?" Edo-Zeref looked faintly amused, smiling at them with his hands folded behind his back.

Glancing towards him, Nab shook his head. "Well, not really. Most people think you're dead."

That seemed to make the other Zeref blink, staring at the others in confusion. Edo-Natsu shook his head at them, before Edo-Levy grabbed him and began to drag him away along with Mavis. Still, the others remained in the forest, near the massive lacrima holding the two frozen bodies within. "Nab does have a good point." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, glancing towards Zeref. "See, Zeref kinda managed to break all kinds of rules. I don't understand why or how…but he's centuries old at this point. How Natsu's his brother at all is even more confusing than that…but I figure things are already weird enough with this guild, so it can't really get that much worse."

"Yup!" Natsu smiled as if that were a compliment for them. "Fairy Tail always has the most interesting situations to deal with. See, we're kinda at war with you, Zeref. I guess that means we're enemies, huh?"

Shaking his head, Zeref violently seemed to disagree, taking a few steps back. "No! I don't want to fight anyone. Really, violence doesn't do anyone any good…can't we just find a way to be friends instead? I could talk to whatever group there is back in your world trying to fight you…maybe they'd see reason—"

"And that's why August doesn't trust you to be Zeref." Levy sighed, shaking her head. "I may not be an expert on Zeref or anything…but I do know him well enough to say he wouldn't back out of this war without a good reason. He wants something our guild has very badly…and to be honest, I don't think I can really hold a grudge against him for his reasons behind his actions, no matter how wrong his path turned out to be."

"You think Zeref should win the war?"

Lucy's words made Levy frown, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant." She paused, considering for a moment. "It's just…he is only fighting for what he thinks is right. Isn't that all we can really ask anyone to do?"

"But if he wins…doesn't that mean all of Fairy Tail falls?" Nab spoke, looking at the ground. "I mean…it's not like I'm incredibly attached to the guild or anything…but after all that work for us to get back together, for everyone to be united again…" He trailed off, biting his lip. "There were some people I really wanted to see again…and I only just had the chance to really talk to anyone too. I know I'm not exactly the most popular wizard, and I know I'm rather useless…but I really want to still stay near everyone. I just…I don't like being alone."

Out of everyone in the guild, Nab was the last person Levy expected to feel so down about the potential fall of Fairy Tail. Still, he looked so dejected, staring at the ground as if it would tear away everything he knew. "We won't let that happen." Natsu spoke, giving Nab a determined nod. "After all, we're Fairy Tail. Nothing will stop us from finding a way to keep moving forward, Nab. That means that no matter what, we'll still be nearby, and that you'll always have someone to consider your family."

"And I'm not about to let us all go our separate ways again so easily either. I'll found a new guild myself if I have to to make sure we stay together." Lucy smiled at him, looking just as determined as Natsu.

Staring at both of them, Nab slowly began to nod. "Right…I'm just being ridiculous. Really, I was even thinking about quitting the guild again the other day…I don't even know why I care so much that it doesn't go away."

Touching his shoulder, Levy gave Nab a small smile. "It's not the job that you're afraid of losing. Just like you said…Fairy Tail is a family. You don't want to lose the people there, and that's exactly why you are afraid to leave."

Looking towards her, Nab's eyes seemed to widen. Then, they seemed to pool with water as he nodded, sniffling and wiping away at his eyes. "Thank you…Levy. I…I think you're right. I just could never leave…because if I left, there was a chance that I'd miss my opportunity to see him…to see everyone I'd grown happy to watch inside the guild hall." He looked up, his gaze hardening as he focused on Lucy. "I won't fail him now. Loke needs Lucy to come home…otherwise, he'll never be able to return to the celestial world."

Blinking, Lucy spun towards him. "Wait, what? That's why Loke is still in Earthland and not back with the other spirits?" Nab nodded, while she glanced towards the others. "This isn't good. If we can't get back and close his gate—"

"But we will." Nab spoke, smiling with more confidence than Levy had ever remembered seeing him have. "I have faith in them…I think that's what he'd want me to do. Who knows what will happen when we get back? Maybe Loke really will hate me for all of this…maybe he won't. All I know is that I have to keep trying…to keep pushing forward, no matter what happens."

The more he spoke, the more Levy was starting to see. He seemed to worried about seeing Loke earlier, and the way he talked about August's comments…she smiled, shaking her head. If he still wanted to keep that to himself, it was just fine. However, she was almost certain that he cared a lot more for Loke than he was trying to let the others see. Maybe it would make things awkward for the lion spirit, but she supposed it could also show him a decent lesson in the end. She had never once seen Loke take anyone's flirting seriously, and most girls he dated always ended up with a broken heart. With a guild member like Nab, who was so sensitive and shy, it was likely different from anything Loke knew. It might not become anything, but it could show Loke a thing or two about how to take someone's emotions a little more seriously, and at least help him grow to see that it just isn't right to toy with that kind of thing so light-heartedly.

* * *

Really, things were rather uneventful after that. Levy and Nab ended up staying in Jellal's castle with Lucy and Natsu. With the space provided, they actually were rooming with the kingdom's servants, making living quarters fairly small. However, Levy spent most of her time in the library there, reading the books of another world to make something of her time. As soon as she had gotten to the castle, she had taken the time to carefully draw out the circle Zeref left behind exactly as she remembered it, but beyond that, she hadn't done much to be productive.

The castle's library was vast, filled with all kinds of information. On some days, Lucy would join her, reading some kind of fantasy or romance novel when there wasn't anyone else around to do things with. Even rarer yet were the times Nab stopped by. The animal possession wizard just didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Whenever he was around, Levy could see him looking through journals and encyclopedias about the local wildlife of Edolas. Maybe Nab didn't read as much as her, but she smiled when she saw that even he had his own particular set of interests that would keep him entertained.

One day, she even figured out what it was he had been looking for. "I found it! Ha, I knew we would eventually…though…maybe I wouldn't have found it back home…" Nab trailed off after his triumphant declaration, scratching his head before turning the book towards Levy. "See this?" The page was picturing the strangest animal she had ever seen. Though, considering the little wildlife she had witnessed thus far, it really shouldn't have been surprising to see the weird monster-like animal in the book. "It is called a Legion. This encyclopedia says it is known to live in the skies between islands in this world…though how it travels over such vast lengths without stopping is unknown. It is believed to be one of the few creatures that has truly explored all of Edolas, and they would have been revered like the Exceed if not for their lack of mental awareness. Instead, the army tamed them and used them as mounts to give them the upper hand in battle…though I suppose that doesn't really interest you, does it?"

Smiling, Levy shook her head. "I don't mind. Really, I read so much because I love to learn new things. Every book…even fiction sometimes, can teach you new things. You just have to know how to look at them properly to know what is true and what is fake." Even nonfiction had that issue. Discerning information from biased sources was difficult, which was made easier by referencing the source material from the books she read. Overall, it made her reading far more involved than most people thought, given how she used the references in texts for new book recommendations to read next.

"Good! Well…I'll admit, I get bored unless the subject interests me…but that's good that you can get into so many subjects like that." Nab smiled, looking up at her. "Even Edolas doesn't know much about the Legions…but I'm certain that's the animal spirit I used to travel to this world. It has its own magic…and I'm guessing that it is that magic that allows it to travel so far! Teleportation, even the ability to cross over into new realms…it really is a unique creature."

Smiling, Levy had nodded at him. "Yeah, I guess it is." She paused, frowning for a moment. "Do you like animals, Nab?"

Nodding, Nab smiled brightly. "Of course! I've learned all about them growing up…after all, that's kinda what I need to understand to use the magic I have. My parents taught me when I was young…but there's something about nature that's always inspired me. I know…I know that someone like me really shouldn't have survived as long as I have, given how nature operates. Yet, some of us are just fortunate…and to be honest, I don't think I really would want to give up so easily either."

It was oddly more information than Levy ever expected to know about Nab. Did anyone at the guild hall even know him? Part of her almost felt like Fairy Tail knew Zeref better than him, and that was just…disappointing. Nab was part of their family, yet he was always written off. Maybe his magic was weak, but he wasn't an idiot and he had aspirations of his own. "I'm not exactly the strongest person out there either." She had smiled at him, rising to her feet with a new book of her own. "Still, if you learn to use your mind and plan things out properly, you'll figure out a way to use your own skills to your advantage. Everyone is different and has their own way of fighting, Nab. I think you just need to find yours."

Still, even that one conversation was not enough to truly understand the odd man. Levy spent more time reading than she did talking. Really, did the guild even know her all that well? Lucy might know her, but the celestial wizard spent more time with Natsu and her team than she did with Levy. Levy's own team had once been there for her, but years had passed and they had grown apart after her time working for the magic council. Maybe Gajeel had been nearby while she did that kind of work, but the iron dragon slayer had just been too insensitive at times, despite what she wanted. She had tried so hard to get his attention, to make him see that she had forgiven him and was ready to take their relationship to the next level…but he had just always ignored her. Every time, work was more important. Gajeel wanted to be strong, and while she could admire that, she had grown to accept that they were just too different for anything to really grow between them.

Oddly, Levy found herself comparing him to Zeref. Unlike Gajeel, Zeref never made any signs of wanting to be strong. He already had that kind of power, after all. Zeref used his mind above his ability, and from what she had seen, he liked being mentally challenged. He analyzed everything he saw, and sometimes, he overthought the smallest of things. Yet, when it came to people, he was woefully ignorant. He doubted his ability to come across as friendly, and he didn't even think about how his words and actions would affect those nearby. He did what he wanted, was stubborn, and yet, he had an unyielding desire to do whatever was necessary to protect what he cared for. She had to admire that, even if it led him down dark paths she preferred not to think about.

To keep herself distracted and forget about such thoughts, Levy returned to her books. More days passed, and the waiting began to grow tedious. Mystogan began working on processing Mavis' trial, and other members of Alvarez were brought in. Confirming her suspicions, Sting and Invel both were returned to the cells. Rumors had spread that they were among the elite of Mavis' group, but Levy really didn't care so much about that in this world. No, she just wanted to get back so she could work on bringing Zeref back here.

When August finally did come, none of them were really expecting it. Too much time had passed for them to really be hoping for anything at that point. Levy had grown bored of her research, Nab had taken to trying to play games with Natsu of all people, and Lucy had started talking to Levy about her future plans for her novel back home. When the younger August knocked on their door, entering alongside his older Earthland counterpart, Levy had been shocked. "I appear to have arrived at an unusual location. Fortunately for me, I seem to have encountered this variation of myself, who was aware of your current location." He glanced towards them, nodding slightly. "It is good to finally meet you in person, Levy."

She blinked at him for a moment, before grinning at him and rising to her feet. "Likewise. So, are we all set for whatever plan you have in mind?"

August nodded, holding a lacrima out towards them. "I've stored a variation on the portal within this lacrima. It should reverse the spell and bring us back home."

"How did you even manage something like that? I mean…it's a way more extreme version of teleportation." Lucy frowned, shaking her head. As her roommate, she was the only one of their team in the room.

"Simple. I observed and learned the magic utilized by your friend when he attempted to come here on his own. While the concepts are similar to that of teleportation, it utilizes a far more complex layout of the circular matrix rune formation than most spacial—"

"I don't think she really cares about the specifics, August." Levy smiled, faintly amused that even he had the background to speak about magic in technical terms. "Still, we might as well get the others, right? I'd rather not waste too much more time here than we have to."

He nodded, staying put while she left. Just down the hall, Natsu and Nab were sharing a room. Zeref had been given one to himself, upon Levy's recommendation. She thought it would help once the curse began building magic within him again…but oddly, nothing seemed to have happened as a result. Right now, she was thinking that maybe it wouldn't do anything until they were in Earthland. Still, Zeref himself seemed unaware and she didn't want to scare him for nothing, she she remained silent about it for now. Natsu had seen it before from what she understood, so he should know to keep his distance at least. Nab would be too frightened to stay near him for long, and Lucy would follow Natsu's lead to get away if something happened.

"What's up, Levy?" Natsu answered the door, smiling at her. In the room, Nab sat at a game board, frowning in confusion at the pieces resting on it. The game wasn't really something she had remembered from Earthland, and she highly suspected that Natsu and Nab had just made up their own rules…but she wasn't going to complain.

"August is here." Natsu blinked at her, while Levy smiled brightly. "We're going home."

Natsu was out of the room in an instant, charging towards her own open door. Nab followed after him at a much slower pace, frowning in confusion. "I'm confused…I thought he needed me to come here? Maybe I really wasn't necessary for this job at all…"

"Actually, he said he learned how to come here from watching you, Nab." Levy smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "You did a good job for your first mission in nearly a decade. Really, I think you'd be a good wizard if you just tried to apply yourself a bit more."

He frowned, and slowly moved forward. "Well…everyone keeps saying that…but I just don't think it's for me. I'll just stick to waiting for the right job, I think…"

Not wanting to push him, Levy just nodded and let him continue walking towards her room. Continuing to move on, Levy went to the next door to get Zeref. Answering the door, Levy once again had to pause and adapt to what she saw. It was Zeref, at least in terms of appearance. However, his dark robes were gone, replaced with one made of pure white instead. It even had short sleeves, barely even covering his shoulders and making it look oddly like a dress. Still, she didn't comment, only frowning when she noticed another absent trinket. Hadn't Zeref worn some kind of necklace before?

"Levy?" Zeref smiled after a moment, before glancing towards his room. "We're leaving, aren't we? I suppose I should probably grab the other Zeref's things then…it just didn't feel right for me to wear them when they weren't really mine."

He went back into his temporary room for a moment, before emerging with a handful of folded cloth with the plain locket resting on top. It looked like silver, though it had tarnished quite a bit over time. The chain was sturdy, but it had likely been replaced given the fact that the coloration wasn't nearly as faded as that of the actual locket. "I guess I can understand that." Reaching forward, Levy grabbed the clothes from him. Zeref smiled, nodding towards her before moving towards where the others were gathered. However, Levy paused, glancing at the locket. Why did Zeref even wear a necklace in the first place? It just seemed weird, since it was normally an accessory for a woman not a man.

Shaking her head, Levy simply moved on. It really wasn't any of her business anyway, and she shouldn't just follow common assumptions like that. When she entered the room after him, August stared at them for a moment, before nodding and stepping closer. "I see that we've all gathered. Considering what we will be facing back home, I suppose this was for the best." His gaze focused on Levy again, frowning. "Are you prepared for this? It will not be simple, even with me assisting you in this matter."

She would be playing the role of Zeref, somehow. Levy nodded, hardening her gaze. Really, it was like she told Lucy. It wouldn't be any different than playing a role to deceive someone in a job. She had done so before, especially when dealing with big-time thieves or escaped criminals who thought they could outsmart a girl as small and timid as she appeared to be. They didn't seem to realize that girls could fight back, and that they could be just as smart as men when they wanted to be. Of course, some saw through her ruse, but that was also earlier on in her career as a wizard, before she really gained much experience in the art.

Now, she did usually avoid those jobs in favor of curse breaking missions. She liked the challenge of analyzing new spells and understanding how they worked before rewriting the underlying circles and runes establishing them to render them useless. Despite the delay in jobs like this, she felt like she could still be fairly decent at the role, however. "Let's go. Whatever it takes…I still need to do this, to make up for being the one who caused him to do this in the first place."

The elderly wizard nodded, smiling faintly towards her. "Very well." He held out the lacrima, and in an instant, it began to glow "I do hope you had no intentions of saying farewells. I'd rather not waste our time on pointless gestures such as those." Lucy and Natsu blinked at him in shock, but it was a bit late to stop him. With a swift toss of his hand, the lacrima hovered in the air before exploding its magic outwards. The floor was consumed by a massive spiraling portal, swiftly swallowing all of them whole and dragging them back towards Earthland.

**And we are back off to Earthland next! Soon, we'll be delving a lot more into Zeref's curse, among other things. I have to say, I am really excited for my idea involving the curse in this story. It has got to be one of my favorite ideas on how to deal with it thus far, and I've written a few stories already that attempt to address Zeref's curse. I hope you enjoy reading about it too. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Arriving back, Levy was almost instantly aware of the sudden shift in her at the return of magic. How had she not noticed its absence immediately when she first arrived in Edolas? It was strange, but now that she was back, it was so apparent that something had been missing in that other world. The others glanced around, with Natsu grinning as he recognized the Fairy Tail guild hall and the familiar members inside. "Awesome! We're finally back. Hey, Grey! Come over here and fight me like old times!"

"It hasn't been that long, you freak! What the hell kind of a greeting is that anyway?"

"Both of you, I don't want to see any of this fighting nonsense. Our team has finally been reunited and I've been preparing something for this all month long…so I will not having you ruining it with your foolishness!" Erza's angry voice interrupted before anything could really happen, glaring at both of them. Levy smiled and shook her head, seeing everyone up to the same antics as usual.

"Zeref, Levy…if you would please follow me." August spoke, making Zeref smile and nod. The expression still didn't seem right on him, though. Levy sighed, moving to follow the elderly man deeper into the guild hall, until they vanished into the unused library. Locking the door behind him, August glanced between the two wizards and frowned. "Odd. You seem to be rather friendly. I had assumed that meant we would need to keep our distance…"

"Keep your…wait, is this about what he tried to warn me over?" Zeref glanced between them, chuckling for a moment. "I really don't know what had him so freaked out, but there really didn't seem to be anything weird for me to learn to 'control' as he put it."

Frowning, August shrugged. "I see. How odd." Again, he repeated his previous comment. He did not elaborate further, instead choosing to focus on something else. "Still, this is the best of our limited options. Levy, stand next to him. I will admit, this magic is rather taxing for me, as it is meant to be used by a master of this field. Gaining understanding through my own abilities often makes more complex uses of magic more straining than it would be for a wizard of that actual style." She nodded, not quite understanding what he was going for. However, as she stood next to Zeref, her eyes widened at the sight of a pair of magic circles, forming around both of them. She saw the runes, and instantly, she recognized them. August was copying the enchantment…the one Zeref left behind for her.

Before she could say anything, the room flashed and filled with white. Levy felt a bit hazy for a moment, unable to really focus on much. However, the sensation lasted for a brief moment and instantly ended in a rush. Her body felt a bit weird, and her dress felt too long, but overall, there wasn't really much that seemed to have changed. She glanced around, frowning before her eyes landed on herself, standing next to well…herself. She blinked, feeling her eyes widen. "There. Perhaps he cannot successfully become Zeref, but I assume he is more similar to your personality than his. This is the better solution, wouldn't you agree?"

Wait. So Edo-Zeref was in her body? Levy felt heat rushing to her cheeks, before she shook her head violently at the thought. That wasn't the point. Just because they had to do this didn't mean anything…weird was going to happen as a result. "Wait…so I'm going to be stuck as a girl now? That's just…it feels wrong. I mean, I'll have to change eventually…and so will Levy…" He trailed off, frowning at her. "Though I guess, I technically was naked in the lacrima, so she's kinda already seen me like that…"

"Shut up!" Levy didn't want to think about that.

"You are not mimicking him as well as you did before. Is something wrong? I thought you had agreed to this plan."

Looking at her feet, Levy took a deep breath. Shouldn't she have expected this anyway? However, it shouldn't even be her focus either. That magic circle was identical to the one Zeref left behind for her. The spell he wanted her to see was a body switching spell…glancing towards the other Zeref, she frowned. "You…you were dead in Edolas, right?"

Nodding, Edo-Zeref frowned. "Well, I think so? They…I don't really like to think about it." He rubbed the back of his neck, applying pressure to the skin there. "See…they executed me…using a guillotine. You'd be surprised how painful that is…"

"And as Zeref, you should be aware of such pain." August gave Levy a pointed look, making her frown. Had Zeref really tried to kill himself in such gruesome ways? It made her shudder just to imagine it. "He ensured that his immortality was quite a reality by attempting unusual methods of execution on himself."

Nodding, Levy frowned. "Still…I can't help but think Edo-Zeref is wrong in this case. That spell you just used only works on living people, right?"

"It is an enchantment and can be cast on any living creature with a conscious mind. It could have just as easily been done with animals such as bears, deer—"

"But they would have had to be alive, right?"

August nodded, frowning as Levy sighed. "What are you attempting to figure out?"

"The magic circle you used…I saw it in what Zeref left behind for us. He wanted me to somehow figure something out about the body switching spell." She glanced towards Zeref, narrowing her eyes. "I am almost confident he was trying to say that it was the spell he used to bring this Zeref here…but according to you, that would be impossible."

"If Zeref left such a spell behind, I would take his message as the truth. Few understand magic as well as he, and if there was any lingering life left in a body, he would be the one to know."

Given the dark nature of his magic, Levy had to agree. Frowning, she glanced at her hands. Did that mean she had magic that dark? Why didn't she feel the headache he seemed to have when his curse seemed to be on the brink of activating? Really, it just felt like a wizard's body, with the same energy for magic as usual. It seemed like maybe the curse followed him, not the body. Shaking her head, Levy decided to try and look into it another time. There were other things to focus on at the moment, after all. "But a spell like that wouldn't function if stored in a lacrima. It relies on activating around two individuals, and the circle isn't designed properly to bind to the material used for one. Maybe a lacrima could be made out of something else…but no, even then, placement of the magic circle is key and a lacrima doesn't allow that kind of precise control over the spells they release."

Nodding, August frowned. "That spell is a high-level enchantment. If you wish to know specific technical aspects of it, Irene would be the one to question…however, his majesty helped her develop it, so I would not recommend such a line of inquiry with her." He glanced towards the other Zeref, inclining his head for a moment. "Likely, there are research notes on the matter in Vistarion…or perhaps in some other location he chose to leave them behind. Regardless, for our purposes, you must remain labeled as his majesty, no matter the cost. The fewer who know the truth, the better."

That was kind of an obvious rule with deception like this. Levy frowned, nodding anyway as she grew thoughtful about the process. "Enchantment magics are always complex, based far more closely off of the rune work and layout of the magic circles created than they are based off of a wizard's intent. For now, I'll familiarize myself with this particular variation…I've never used enchantment magic before, so it isn't going to be easy. Still…Zeref left this behind, likely as the method of bringing him back." She glanced towards Zeref, still feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing him in her body. "That likely means…you will go back to being dead, Zeref."

He nodded, giving her a weak smile. "Well…it's not like that was all that different from before. Just…this time, could you at least give me the chance to say goodbye? I never really got to say that to Natsu before everything happened…"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Then it sounds like we at least have an idea of what to do."

"And how do you intend to work around Edolas' lack of magic? His majesty could not even heal his wounds in that world. Likely, a spell requiring as much power as this will be virtually impossible."

"We'll be researching how to do that while I get used to figuring out enchantment magic." Levy smiled at him, holding out her hand. "So, for now, I'd say we're going to be working very closely together, August. You ready to start moving forward on bringing our Zeref back home?"

He nodded, frowning at her hand for a moment before taking it. Surprisingly, his grasp was firm, rather than the weaker grasp she expected from a man of his age. "Then we will begin. Starting now, I need to educate you on Alvarez…though perhaps I should begin with the Twelve and our function in the nation. As his majesty, these are details you will be expected to know…" He paused, frowning at her. "Also, his majesty would never wear something quite so light. He has an odd fondness for displaying his contradicting mindset in the contrast of his clothing, meaning something akin to the black and white robes you've seen before."

That made no sense at all. Levy frowned, glancing over at the robes now in Zeref's hands. Sighing, she grabbed them from him, shaking her head. "Whatever. I'll make sure we get changed before we actually leave, then." She paused, glancing down at the locket on the top of the pile. "Does he always wear this locket too? I mean…I remember him having it on before, but it just seems weird…"

"He has had it for as long as I've served him, likely even longer given what is inside." He glanced towards her, his eyes narrowing. "Do not even consider losing that object. It is far more precious to him than you might think."

Touching the surface, she frowned, wondering what could possibly be so important. She was supposed to be Zeref, right? Letting her curiosity win out and with that reasoning, she gently clicked it open, her eyes growing wide at what was inside. "Natsu…" It wasn't the Natsu she really knew, but there was no doubt that it was him. He was smiling brightly, little more than a child in the photo. Yet, that smile wasn't the toothy grin she knew of a dragon slayer. No, it was a cute smile, made by someone trying to smile as widely as possible for the picture. By his side, Zeref had a smile of his own, one that looked far more pleasant than any smile she'd seen on him thus far. Closing it, Levy inhaled deeply, looking up and nodding towards August. Really, Zeref was always thinking about Natsu. She had seen it to some extent back in Edolas, when he seemed afraid to speak to Edo-Natsu and offend him. He didn't stop that boy from doing whatever he wanted, and when Edo-Natsu smiled, Zeref often had a faint smile of his own.

Their Natsu wouldn't let him do that, however. Her chest felt heavy, and she quickly tried to clear away those thoughts. It wasn't her problem to deal with. It wasn't even her family, even if Natsu was technically in her guild. "I suggest changing first, then we can deal with the details at another location. I'd prefer not to reveal such things to anyone within Fairy Tail, given his majesty's future plans…yet, this was unavoidable, given the circumstances. For now, I will restrict the release of knowledge to you alone. While I would request that you keep this confidential, I am aware that in times of danger to one's comrades, such promises are often broken. As a result, such words cannot be trusted given the nature of our war."

Still, it didn't mean she couldn't try. Right now, it wasn't Alvarez's fault that Zeref did this, so she shouldn't abuse this chance. Gripping the robes tightly, she moved into a corner of the library to change, before pausing. This wasn't exactly going to be comfortable, was it? Feeling her cheeks turning red, Levy closed her eyes, deciding to just do it quickly and get it over with. The robes themselves were simple enough to switch out, however, when she held out the long span of fabric meant to be his weird sash, she realized her issue. She'd never seen Zeref without it, yet she had no idea how to actually create it. Still, she did wrap it around herself, getting fairly close to his appearance. The weight felt weird on her shoulder, making her feel almost off balance as she moved to return to the others. The locket rested at the base of her throat, cold against her chest yet slowly warming up the longer it was on her skin.

Glancing at her, August shook his head, moving closer. "You seem to act like him so well, yet you fail at the simplest of tasks about being him." She frowned, before realizing he was beginning to untie the sash. "The way you've wrapped it gives it more of a messy, broken appearance. Given time, the two layers from wrapping it around yourself twice would have separated, leaving some of it dragging on the ground and slowly untying the knot. His majesty corrects the situation like this…" Really, it was like her grandfather was trying to show her how to knot a tie or something. August had an odd kind streak in him that just made it hard for her to picture him actually being violent and fighting in this war. His calmness and rationality seemed to be the strongest parts of his personality, which likely clashed with the straightforward attacks in the war.

Levy paid attention as he showed her how to properly put on the robe. It wasn't too difficult, but as someone who never really went for complicated outfits, it was unusual. The weight still bothered her, but that was something she could adjust to. "Oh! And Zeref, I'll also be taking the book back." Glancing towards her, he frowned for a moment. Then, he blinked and laughed.

"Right! I forgot I had this for a moment…really, I don't get why you're so afraid of me taking a look at it."

He held it out towards her, and Levy took it with a smile. She let it rest in her arm, pressing it against her side as she turned towards August. "Did his majesty inform of of what that book represents?" She nodded, tightening her grip. "Then I suppose that saves us some time. Come, I have been staying in town in preparation for this discussion. It is time for you to learn of your new role, Levy…and to practice control so that you do not make such a mistake in Alvarez."

"Control? Is…is this about what Zeref tried to mention to me before we switched?"

Glancing at Zeref, Levy smiled faintly and nodded. "I imagine so…but it is weird. Just like you, I'm not really…" She trailed off, frowning. "August…would you object to me looking into the curse while figuring out a way to help Zeref? It just…it seems to have followed him, I think. Either that, or there is something very strange about how it operates that we just haven't figured out yet."

"There is little information on a curse as ancient as his, but I will not stop you if it is your intent to alleviate his suffering in some form." August glanced at her, narrowing his eyes. "Keep in mind, if it is your intention to abuse this knowledge and worsen his suffering, I will stand in your way and I will stop you."

She would never do that, not to someone who already had gone through so much pain. "You won't have to worry about that." Her heart felt like it pounded slightly faster for a moment, and she looked away. "I…I don't want him to suffer. Sure, he isn't exactly the nicest person, and he can be very cruel when he wants to be…but he also has a strong sense of what is right and wrong." Even if he ignored those morals, he still understood them rather well from what she'd seen. "All he is trying to do is what he thinks is best, and for someone like that…he really doesn't deserve what this curse puts him through."

"Yet we cannot pick and choose who suffers and who is freed from such burdens." August smiled at her, shaking his head. "Did you speak to him of such concepts as well?"

Levy felt her cheeks burn and she quickly shook her head at him. "Of course not! The idiot wouldn't talk to me in much other than vague hints about what he did and what he wanted…I had to figure out his thoughts by reading his expressions which really aren't that easy to read in the first place. I mean, does he really do anything other than scowl all the time? Sure, he has a dark sense of humor, but that—" She broke off, startled when August started laughing at her words. She blinked at him, before thinking back on her words. Her blush deepened and she lowered her gaze, pouting for a moment. "Not—not that I paid that much attention to him or anything. Well, I mean of course I had to…he was supposed to be our enemy still, even with the truce…but it wasn't because I liked him or anything!"

"Perhaps not at the time, but you've grown fond of him now." Levy didn't reply, feeling her eyes widen when August walked by and ruffled her hair almost playfully. "If it helps in calming you, I get the impression that he is rather fond of you as well. Seeing him defer to another, offering the chance to refute one of his own orders…few are given such a curtesy from him. While not the sort of kindness one might expect from someone with strong ties to another, he has his own ways of showing his respect and attachment that are a bit more…subtle than you might think."

Swallowing, Levy simply nodded. She didn't want to think about how Zeref might feel about her. Every time that came to mind, she couldn't help but think about the way he asked her if she would even consider treating him as a friend. His voice…it had been almost devoid of hope, expecting her to say that he would never even be able to get that much from her. Zeref was used to being hated, and as a result, he was afraid to show his feelings for others. August was probably right; that simple action from before was Zeref's way of showing that he trusted her own logic and reasoning, even if she hadn't been able to give him an alternative solution. Lifting her gaze, she saw August standing by the door, waiting for her to leave and join him. Without another word, she moved to his side, hardening her gaze and preparing herself for this role. From now on, she had to do exactly as Zeref would do. She would have to be subtle about her actions as well, and vague in her responses to anyone. Maybe she wasn't an expert on Zeref, but with some research and help from August, she could get close. Then, she could research as much magic as she needed to in order to figure out not only the way to bring him back to his former life, but also to figure out the mystery behind this curse that seemed to have vanished with him.

**And the mystery begins! Research into the curse and Levy learning the body-switching spell will be starting soon. I've seen a few people trying to theorize about it all, and I appreciate your reviews and seeing your thoughts on what might be about to happen. It is always interesting to see your theories and opinions on what I've written thus far. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When August had said he had a place to stay in town, Levy figured they would be going to an inn of some kind. After all, that was the kind of temporary lodging that most people invested in when visiting an unusual town. So, August surprised her when they ended up arriving at an apartment complex, moving calmly towards one of the room and opening it with his own key. Alvarez must have paid him well to waste money on something like the rental agreement on an apartment instead of a hotel room. Then again, maybe it wasn't a terrible idea either. Considering August had every intention of lingering in Fiore for a while, the apartment gave him a place to continuously return to while helping Fairy Tail locate and retrieve Zeref. He had probably gotten the apartment while they were in Edolas, and had just continued to use it now.

Following him inside, Levy saw that very little decorating had been done to label the apartment as being owned by anyone. It still had the plain furnishings of the standard apartment room, with no decorations added or personal belongings beyond the necessities for survival. "Now…I will forewarn you that there is a limit as to how much I will speak on these matters. As I've stated before, this is already taking a risk in assuming his majesty intends on halting the war upon his return. Should I prove to be incorrect in that interpretation of his earlier comment, he will be quite displeased with my actions, and therefore, to minimize his anger—"

"It's fine." Levy quickly found a spot in the living area of the apartment. There was a plain couch there, with soft white cushions that squished down under her weight. Her body still felt weird, and she frowned as she felt the lump from the knot in the sash dig into her shoulder. "You might not really believe me…but I don't plan on abusing this situation for our advantage. Neither of us planned for Zeref to go and switch places with a dead man, and to be honest, I don't think it would really help us all that much to know details on how Alvarez is governed. Even knowing the magic of the Spriggan Twelve and how that functions…well, we already knew we were already outnumbered and weaker in comparison to your forces. We were relying on Mavis' strategies to win this war, and even those gave us a limited chance of success."

Nodding, August joined her on the couch, frowning for a moment. "I see." He seemed to pause again, thinking. "Then I believe it would be best to begin with the Spriggan Twelve. Given the fact that they are the main focus to be deceived, you should know them and their expectations of you well. Now, how much does Fairy Tail already know concerning our members?"

The guild master had given them a bit of information before the real battles began, but even what he had been able to find out was limited. "To start, they know that you are one of their strongest members…with Irene being the strongest female, comparable to your own strength." August nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Other than the members we fought against, we don't know the actual styles of your magic. Brandish can shrink or grow anything she wants to…and her attachment to Zeref seems to come solely from loyalty to the place she grew up in. At least, that's how Lucy seemed to describe it to me…" Then again, Lucy hadn't been given much time to talk about what she'd learned with the fast-pace of the war. Things seemed to move by too quickly, transitioning from one battle to another in the blink of an eye. Before Levy could even process that Lucy had been attacked, Brandish had been arrested and held captive by the guild. "Dimaria can control time, Wall can create weaponry tailored to a person's weaknesses, Ajeel controls sand and Bloodman…" She trailed off, shuddering slightly. That battle had just been beginning as she left, the one between him and Gajeel. "His entire body is made up of Magical Barrier Particles, making him rather deadly to most wizards."

Nodding, August looked over towards her. "Then I suppose your knowledge is rather limited, it appears. Let us begin with those you will see the most of…though it will be simpler for you to halt the war and avoid Alvarez as much as possible to evade detection." Levy nodded, while August seemed to frown, his brow furrowing. He was likely trying to figure out how much to reveal, which Levy almost wanted to object to again. However, he spoke before she could voice any concerns. "Invel will wish to see you first. In terms of military and economic matters, he is one of his majesty's closest advisors. Usually, he leads the debates with other nations for trading agreements, and in battle, he excels in strategy and swift actions. He will do whatever is necessary to achieve his goals and is rather cold and distant in terms of personality. That is quite fitting considering his magic, which is complete control over anything relating to winter…he can create ice, freeze anything around him, and even form entire blizzards from nothing in the middle of summer."

She could hardly imagine someone like that, but August kept going. "Next would likely be Irene. She has been by his majesty's side for even longer than I, and what surprises most is that she is actually a dragon slayer. These days, she rarely relies on those gifts however, turning towards her magic as a high enchantress instead for battle. This allows her to animate and unanimate objects at will, breathing in a conscious mind to things otherwise not considered purposeful in battle. Her skill in hand to hand combat rivals that of any other you'll find, and while she may seem kind at one moment, she can change her mind swiftly and become enraged at the slightest of actions."

"Larcade, while not the closest of advisors to his majesty, will often seek out his attention regardless of his lower status among the twelve." There was a slight scowl on August's face, making Levy wonder why this bothered him so much. "He falsely believes himself to be his majesty's son…and he utilizes the title whenever possible, often gloating to others for his false status. In terms of magical talent, he is not without his strengths, however. His white magic revolves around the various needs of man, specifically pleasure, hunger, and sleep."

Such explanations continued on for the other members, leaving Levy wondering just how much she'd have to memorize to actually get away with this. She learned that Dimaria helped with training the army, side by side with Wall who helped them spot and exploit weaknesses even without magical talent. She learned that God Serena really hadn't been a member for long, and that he served no greater purpose in Alvarez other than just to fight in this war. Ajeel dealt with keeping the guilds in line, registering their wizards into Alvarez's own records and keeping track of which ones were loyal to their guilds and which ones were constantly switching their affiliation. Jacob helped to regulate immigration from other nations and was in charge of seeing if there were threats coming from nearby countries using his stealth magic to infiltrate important meetings of their governing bodies.

Brandish was in charge of tourism within Alvarez, something that surprised Levy. Apparently, she was supposed to create new attractions to help bring outside revenue in for the nation. Advertising the best sightseeing spots, and visiting them herself, seemed to oddly fit the girl who looked too bored to really care about the war in the first place. Finally, Bloodman and Neinhart were in charge of law enforcement. They seemed like an odd pair, but with Bloodman's intimidating appearance, Neinhart was used to balance him out and ensure that punishments were fair as opposed to simply torturous.

With all of that, Levy really wondered what Zeref even did in the country. However, even that was explained at the end of his run-down on the Spriggan Twelve. "I have been placed in charge of the rest of the Twelve, and often serve as the final executive decision on any unresolved matters that the others cannot come up with a solution for. His majesty rarely even plays a role in the country, despite having led the military conquest of Alvarez himself. When he does give an order, however…it is always absolute. None will counter him, not when he has gained such reverence within our nation for his power and wisdom."

"So…I'm not supposed to do much of anything while I'm there?" August shook his head, while Levy frowned. "Then why am I so worried about properly presenting myself as Zeref? I mean, once I talk to the rest of the Twelve once, it sounds like I probably won't even see them again."

"You might not." August smiled faintly at her. "However, do you truly wish to risk resuming the war against your guild? I assure you, that is exactly what discovery will result in. As I stated before, his majesty's authority exceeds my own by far…and his last orders beyond allowing this truce were to win this war at all costs. Invel will take leadership of the military as a result, and with our strength united rather than scattered…it will be a swift end, rather than the amusing game his majesty wished to play."

August had a very good point. Sighing, Levy nodded and looked up to meet his eyes. "Then I need to know more. What about Zeref's role in all of this? I know he has his curse, but he clearly knows far more magic than just that. He helped create an enchantment spell with Irene, based on what you told me before…and he has also looked into time travel, based on the Eclipse Gate spell we encountered a while back that was also created by his magic." She frowned, thinking further. "There's also creating demons, which also implies he has the ability to create and resurrect life."

Nodding, August frowned. "I'm not entirely certain as to what lengths his majesty's magic extends…in fact, I'm not certain any of the Twelve do. He is likely one of the only remaining wizards alive who can claim to have attended a wizarding academy." Blinking, Levy's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Wait…one of the academies that shut down nearly two centuries ago?" August nodded, while Levy rose to her feet, a smile breaking out across her face. "That's how he understands so much about magic! Once the magic council was founded, I know they were shut down and blamed for teaching students black magic…but nothing actually proves that they did anything of the sort! Fundamentals of magic was vital to all branches, even if some students abused it. Knowing that Zeref studied at one of them…he must have been able to learn so much, not just about black magic but about branches that we can't even use today because they required that basic foundation of how different runes and organizations affected the results of a spell!"

Lifting his eyebrows, August studied her for a moment. "And you have a concern with being able to express a similar style of knowledge? From that statement alone, you possess some understanding of such ideas. Given how little his majesty speaks on—"

"I know, I know." Levy huffed, shaking her head. "He really should talk more about it, though. Really, can you imagine how much he could teach the world if he just tried? Maybe he could write a book or something since he doesn't exactly like talking…even use a pen name to author it so it could spread to other nations without that kind of a bias from the name alone on the cover. I'm certain any wizard could improve their skill by understanding why their magic works as it does, rather than just blindly creating the circles they've instinctively drilled into their bodies from repetition."

August shook his head, smiling faintly at her. "You seem oddly optimistic for someone endorsing an informative novel written by one considered to be one of history's most dangerous villains." Blinking, Levy glanced over at August. Really, hadn't she said something about a pen name? That should at least fix some of the issue, right? "Regardless of if the book is published under a different name, the actual individuals verifying the information within would have to be able to reference and confirm everything contained within for a nonfiction book such as what you are describing. That alone would reveal just how dated the information truly was…and from there, the actual publishers working with him would be aware of his real name, not simply a pen name. Perhaps an entire false persona would be possible, but that still leaves the debate of how he possibly had references of in-person communication from wizards who lived hundreds of years ago, without any recorded visuals of their lectures."

Despite all of her reading, Levy had never once considered everything that went into getting an actual book published. She supported Lucy's dreams of doing that, but the details of how much work was needed to achieve that goal had never been something Levy looked into. So, when August told her the details, it slowly began to sink in why Zeref couldn't really share much of anything. "People would either think the information was false…or they'd think he was insane." Unless he revealed his name, none of his knowledge would be interpreted as real knowledge.

Nodding, August sighed. "Such is the way of the world, it seems." He frowned for a moment, glancing towards Levy with narrowed eyes. "Though…you do not see him as such. Perhaps if you requested him to write something of that nature for you alone, he might do so in his free time. From what I know of him, he does often enjoy exercising such knowledge when possible to avoid losing his ability to recall those details…writing it down may aid him where his odd bursts of spell creation do not."

Would he? Levy bit her lip, not really thinking he would. Zeref didn't trust anyone enough to give away that kind of information in the first place, even if she thought it could help. Sure, it had been a good fantasy and all, but it was heavily based on his past, which Zeref clearly liked to keep to himself. Touching the locket that rested at the base of her throat, she swallowed and shook her head. "No…he probably wouldn't. After what I said to him…he probably thinks I'm just like everyone else now." Really, she wasn't special compared to other wizards either. She labeled him as a villain just like others, and while she might be able to read faster than anyone else in the guild, she wasn't the one heralded as the next upcoming S-Class wizard. During those trials, her role had just been to fill an empty space, not as an actual contender that anyone expected to win.

Sighing, Levy shook her head. Even Gajeel had outshined her during that time, and he hadn't even been the actual participant. She had tried her hardest, but she had known deep down that everyone was convinced either Gray or Natsu would win, at least before the trials were canceled entirely. "Yet not just anyone would go to lengths such as this on his behalf. Perhaps you released a harsh comment…but most people do when in an unstable state of emotion. Emperor Spriggan himself has done the same—"

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Levy didn't want to hear this, to hear about why August was convinced Zeref would forgive her. It made her chest hurt, yet feel oddly warm. Closing her eyes, she didn't know if she wanted to cry or smile, if she could believe his hope or only focus on her own thought that she had destroyed whatever chance she had at getting to know the reclusive black wizard she had just started to see. Instead, she focused on the first thing that came to mind, changing the subject swiftly towards August. "I know he's your emperor…that you serve him as a result…but, you're also…" She trailed off, realizing she probably should have selected a different subject. This one was bound to get far more personal than August wanted to get into.

The elderly man leaned back in the couch, staying silent for a moment. Levy did the same, uncertain of how to steer them back into comfortable ground. However, August spoke eventually, his voice steady and thoughtful. "I've never once had the luxury of referring to him as anything else." Glancing towards him, Levy bit her lower lip. "It was something I had accepted long ago, the fact that I could not acknowledge the truth. My first guardian…he thought he could utilize that truth to become closer to his majesty. He thought that by raising me, he could mold me into his weapon, into one who would serve only him…yet my ability allowed me to absorb far more than he realized. I caught on rather quickly, learning of my heritage, of why he thought I could gain him such a power…you see, he believed that Emperor Spriggan was the closest individual alive to the source of all magic. Regardless of if that assumption was true or not, utilizing a child to reach such a goal should be frowned upon, correct?"

Levy didn't quite know where this came from. Her question was meant to be simple, and she hadn't expected a response. Yet, August seemed to be leaning forward, closing his eyes and grimacing slightly at his words. "It was never my desire to be a servant. That man…it would not be fitting to speak of exactly what he did to me as I was a child. So, the moment I had an opportunity…I vowed to flee, to ensure he could never gain the power he sought. That man ordered me to find my father and discover the truth for him…and I did follow half of those orders. I located my father…but I ensured my father would leave this country and not meet that man again. Perhaps I did not wish to be a servant to that man…but by seeing and understanding his majesty further, I discovered that perhaps there was one person who deserved such loyalty. Never once did his majesty request for me to do something for him, not when I was a child. Emperor Spriggan always asked if it was something I wished to do…and he always requested for my input on the slightest of decisions. I felt useful to him…as if I could understand my father better. So, I told myself…I would remain by his side, and try to find a way to show him the truth one day. Given his curse, it would be cruel to reveal the truth then…so while serving him, I sought out a cure. Yet, not even with my gifts could I find such a thing."

This was getting far more personal than Levy wanted to deal with. Staring at him, she interrupted before he could keep going. "I…I didn't ask for that much." Her voice was quiet, and he seemed to blink a few times as if snapping out of some sort of daze. "Why are you even telling me all of this? I thought…I thought you didn't trust me, because I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Because I can." He spoke quietly, smiling faintly. "No one, not even the members of the Twelve know the truth. Yet…you do." He glanced towards her, an odd glint in his eyes. "Wouldn't you agree that it is oddly freeing to speak of your troubles to someone, even if you know little about that person? It does nothing to solve the situation…but there is still something freeing about the idea that they could help nonetheless."

Nodding, Levy reached over and squeezed his arm. "I guess I can understand that." He stared at her, nodding with a faint smile. "If…if you want to talk more then, I guess I can keep listening. I just…I didn't want you to keep going if you didn't actually want to answer the question."

He nodded, looking back at the ground with a frown. "I'm not certain what else there is to tell." He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "His majesty was never meant to learn the truth, not until his curse was gone. Emperor Spriggan made his own plans to make it end, and I tried to find my own methods. Neither of us truly found the ideal path…his were always far darker than I was willing to pursue myself, involving his own death on most occasions." His voice was quiet at that, and he closed his eyes. "Much like this most recent attempt, I suppose."

She heard the pain in his voice, thinly disguised. His hands were clenched tightly, and Levy could see his knuckles slowly becoming more pale the longer he sat next to her. His shoulders were hunched, and for the first time, she didn't see August as the elderly wizard beyond her in years that was trying to educate her on everything necessary to be an emperor to a nation. No, she saw August as the child he once was, desperate for his father to be by his side despite not being able to fulfill that dream. "It…it wasn't your fault, August."

"But wasn't it?" His gaze lifted towards hers, a sad smile on his face as his eyes watered faintly. "I know his majesty better than almost anyone…I understood the difference between him offering a threat he intends to follow through on and what he had just given, a threat meant solely to inspire fear. Yet…how could I express that to you without angering him? How could I allow his words to have their intended reaction…if you knew the truth? So…I attempted to be as subtle as I could. I attempted…yet I failed. It was my responsibility to protect him, Levy. I was not by his side when he went to retrieve Fairy Heart…and once again, I was not by his side to tell him that there was a better path than this."

"But you aren't just his general, August."

"And as his son, should I not wish to protect my father either?"

It was probably the most direct he had been since they began this discussion. Levy looked away, unable to say he was wrong. However, she knew it wasn't his fault. "You tried. You…you just didn't know much about me, that's all." He seemed to be ready to speak again, but Levy turned towards him, smiling faintly and feeling her own eyes burn with the need to cry with him. "See…he asked me, not long before that…if I thought we might have been friends, if the war didn't exist and if he didn't have the history he did as the black wizard. I…I told him I'd be willing to try…even without that being true." Levy touched her chest, closing her eyes. "Then…after he made that stupid threat, I took it seriously. I thought that for a brief moment, he really was the kind of person that would threaten to kill his own friends and not care. I thought…that because of the curse, there was no way to take that away from him. So…I told him he was no different than what history made him out to be…that he'd always be a villain and nothing more." She looked towards him, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. "Really, aren't I the one at fault, for taking back my promise to try and be his friend? From what little I've heard about him…he really needs someone to be there for him like that, no matter what he does. But…but I just lied to him and took that away without thinking about my words at all…"

"Friends…they are quite important to the wizards of your guild, aren't they?" Levy nodded, while August nodded, touching her shoulder as well. "Then I suspect you will find a way to make amends, Levy. Perhaps we both failed him…but we are working towards correcting this, are we not?" Staring into his eyes, she saw the slight flicker of doubt in the dark depths there. For the first time, she realized he wasn't confident about this plan. Really, there were a lot of risks. Neither of them had any idea of how to get that enchantment to work in Edolas, much less pass herself off as Zeref for long enough to research that fact. The war might resume in the process of all of this, and if she wasn't careful, she might discover the way to set off Zeref's curse without even trying.

Slowly, Levy nodded and gave him a weak smile. "We are. And…we won't stop until he's back, alright?" August nodded, while Levy's smile became stronger and more determined. "I think we've got a good team started for the job, anyway. With my background of doing all kinds of curse breaking jobs, I'm pretty good at research and creative solutions to virtually impossible problems. And with your own knowledge about Alvarez and Zeref…well, I'm certain we can pull off me presenting myself as him for long enough to put a more permanent stop to this war."

"Then let us return to your education, Levy." August smiled, this time a bit brighter than before. Oddly, as he continued talking to her more about Alvarez, the more comfortable it became. She got the impression that August really did enjoy being near someone who knew the truth about his heritage and didn't want to abuse that knowledge in some form. As horrible as his past sounded, she could easily see how badly August needed someone to show him that he had chosen the right path. Right now, she was almost certain that Zeref had needed August by his side, even if the black wizard never admitted it. August kept him grounded enough to fight to live, and right now, that was exactly the kind of thing Zeref was going to need once he got back to his life.

**And here is some bonding between August and Levy. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

At Fairy Tail's guild hall, Nab was feeling uncertain of what to do now. Things seemed to be calming down and settling back into a normal routine after just a few hours. Team Natsu was back together, and Lucy had yet to really do anything about Loke. However, Nab knew it was only a matter of time before the celestial spirit vanished again. He would probably return to his old role too, of just staring at the request board and waiting for an event that would never really happen. Really, did he ever have a hope of gaining a partner in the first place? He sighed, shaking his head as he sat at the bar counter.

Mira glanced at him, smiling pleasantly, but he ignored her. If he spoke to her about his problems, the whole guild would hear about them. However, someone else approached, looking up and speaking to Mira for a moment. "Hey, could you give us a minute?" Nab stiffened, recognizing Loke's voice.

"Of course." Mira walked around the counter, smiling towards Loke. "Please cheer him up…he's been looking kind of down ever since they all got back from Edolas."

Even though she had whispered the last part of her comment, Nab still heard. All Loke did was nod in response, focusing his gaze on Nab. The celestial spirit folded his arms over his chest, frowning for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to think better of whatever comment he had been about to make. After rubbing the back of his head, he sighed and shook his head. "So, welcome back, I guess."

Nab nodded, staring at the counter intently. Really, he'd never noticed the odd patterns in the smooth surface there. Someone must have scratched it in some kind of fight, though the blemish was difficult to see unless you were up close like this. "Yeah. I…uh. I guess I didn't really need to do much of anything." He shrugged, hunching his shoulders over. "My magic is still as useless as ever, I suppose."

Snorting, Loke shook his head. "Yeah right. Like August could have done that if you hadn't shown him how to get there." Frowning, Nab glanced over at him. Smiling, Loke chuckled faintly. "I forgot you didn't know. August told me how his magic works. See, he can copy any magic he sees. So, basically…if you hadn't gone to Edolas in the first place, August wouldn't have been able to copy that spell of yours."

"But I didn't—"

"I'm not going to listen to this again, Nab. We've gone over this so many times in the last few months that there really isn't anything more to add." Nab went silent, frowning at the counter. "You've got skill, if you just believe in yourself." He had improved at least. Nab didn't know what to say in response. His body felt warm, and he was hyper aware of the fact that Loke was in the seat right next to him. The celestial spirit knew now, didn't he? Though, he had resolved to act like he didn't. Yet, it seemed so hard to act that way. Did Loke think about it that much? Or did he just want to ignore it too?"

With the silence dragging on, Nab desperately reached for some topic to break it. "Um…so, Lucy's back." Loke nodded, and Nab gave him a forced smile. "That means you'll be heading back home soon, right? I mean, it was what we were so worried about…given what will happen if you can't get back to the celestial world."

"True, but it takes years for that to happen." Loke shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "At this point, I'm in this world using my own power, not Lucy's. While I need her magic to get back…I don't necessarily have to leave right away." He hesitated, glancing towards Nab out of the corner of his eye. "I've got a few things I need to talk to you about, before that happens."

Unable to help himself, Nab let out a rather odd noise, something like a squeak crossed with a snort as he inhaled a bit too sharply while making the sound. "I…well, I um…see, what August said, it really doesn't—"

"Don't try and lie to me, Nab. You wouldn't have freaked out like that if there wasn't some kind of truth to his words." The animal possession wizard swallowed, staring at his feet. Why did they have to bring this up now? Couldn't he just pretend for a little while longer that nothing had changed? "I'm not going to lie to you, Nab. The more I think about it, the more I realize I hardly know a thing about you. No one in this guild does…so it goes without saying that I can't say I return the sentiment about you."

Something hit Nab's chest, hard. He couldn't breath for a moment, and his vision blurred. However, he remained in place, frozen and forced to listen to words he'd rather ignore entirely. "Really, I didn't expect anyone in the guild to tell me something like that. Fairy Tail knows me too well for how I behaved when I thought I only had a year to live…for not really being devoted or caring strongly about anyone like that. Even Lucy sees my flirting as an annoying joke…which to be honest, I'm not certain if it really is much more than that." If Nab had looked up, he would have noticed how thoughtful Loke's expression had become, focused on the wall behind the counter rather than Nab. "She's a strong wizard and one of the best key holders I've ever had…but as much as I admire her, I can't say I think we'd be a good match. Really, I don't think any mortal wizard is a good match for a celestial spirit…just considering our lifespans alone is enough to realize that."

Something was shattering in him. It was quiet, so Loke probably couldn't notice, but Nab was breathing a bit faster now. His skin felt sweaty, and he wanted to run again. However, he wouldn't do the same thing again. He wouldn't use his magic to run, not when he needed to face this at some point in time. "Still…that's not even the point I was trying to make when I started talking about this…" Loke sighed, shaking his head. "Even after thinking about this for the last few weeks, I'm still at a loss on what to say. When August first said that…I will admit, a part of me was actually…happy. I've had admirers from tons of places…but here at the guild, it's different. People actually know me here, and not a single one of them has claimed to want to be anything more than friends with me here."

"Still…the more I tried to think about what I felt about you in return, the more I realized…I have no idea, Nab. I have no idea whether we would even be good friends, because you never really tried to speak to me. After that one job…well, can you really say anyone got to know you?"

Shaking his head weakly, Nab closed his eyes. It really was his own fault then, wasn't it? No matter what he did, he just hadn't been able to bring himself to approach Loke. The celestial spirit had always seemed happier around others. He never wanted to ruin that, so he just kept his distance and waited patiently. "No one knows you…so the best advice I can give you is to change that, Nab. I…I can't make any guarantees. Never once have I even considered myself to be interested in men…nor have I ever thought about taking a relationship more seriously than I have in the past. As a celestial spirit, it was my way of…well, protecting myself, along with those around me at the same time. I'm not going to age or die unless I get stuck in this world, Nab. If I actually let myself love someone here…no matter who it is, I'll be watching them grow old and die without me. Our time together would be limited, given my role in the celestial world, and there are just certain things that will always be different. That's why…why I've never been able to seriously consider a relationship with anyone in the mortal world. Other spirits have done it, but it always ended in heartbreak. Some say it's worth it, though, for the right person."

Biting his lip, Nab nodded weakly. "I...I understand. It isn't like I expected anything to happen..." He trailed off, hearing the roughness in his own voice. "I'm weird enough…for liking men…my family said it was wrong, that it was just my imagination…they tried to change it." He held himself closely, not wanting to think about it. "So, I just decided to stay quiet. It was no different when I met you…so I really don't mind if you're not interested. Even if some people are starting to be…more open about this…I can't say I'm one of them. Despite being…gay…I just…it just makes me wonder if my parents really were right in the first place…"

"What in the—your parents said that to you?" Loke stared at him, while Nab nodded, smiling faintly.

"Well, yeah. They were just trying to help…it was what I would have heard from others eventually anyway." He shrugged, not really certain of what the problem was. "I live on my own now, and they're gone…so it doesn't really matter."

Shaking his head, Loke ran a hand through his hair. "Well, first thing I'm going to tell you…is that they're wrong." Blinking, Nab stared at him with wide eyes. "Who cares if you love guys? I mean…haven't you been listening to me this entire time? I don't really care about that. My issue is the fact that _I _don't think I do…or at least, that I've never taken the time to really consider anyone seriously for a relationship." Loke placed his hands in his pockets, shaking his head. "Don't give up on the things you want, okay Nab? No matter what your parents…or even what I, tell you…follow your heart and live your life the way you want to. Otherwise, you're going to grow up and look back at your life, seeing nothing but a life filled with regrets that you can never go back and undo."

Was he trying to say to keep pursuing him? Nab frowned, uncertain of what to make of it. "Well…I'm not certain what you are trying to tell me. I mean, you aren't really interested, right?"

"Right." Loke shrugged, giving him a small smile. "However, like I said before, I don't really know you that well anymore. So, how about we start by taking another job together sometime? I probably should get back to the celestial world and rest for a bit soon…but that doesn't mean I can't come back with my own power when Lucy's taking a break."

Nab didn't really get it. Was he trying to say yes or no? All he could see was Loke saying he didn't care, and then asking to go out together. "Well…I mean, that sounds great but…I still don't…"

Loke chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm saying to give it some time." Nab blinked at him, while Loke tilted his head back, not really meeting his eyes. "Maybe I've had some time to process the idea…but I still don't know enough to confidently say either way, Nab. So, I want to start…by just trying to be your friend. I don't want you to give up…but I'm also not going to stop you from moving on if you decide that's what is best. That's why for now…we're going to try and become that team we both once thought we'd be. Maybe we won't be the strongest or brightest team in the guild, but we'll at least have fun, right?"

Smiling, Nab slowly began to nod. They weren't close by any stretch of the word, and the more he considered Loke's words, the more he realized the celestial spirit had some valid points. Nab had admired him for so long without ever speaking to him, only hearing his words as Loke talked to others. Now, it was time to speak to him in person. Maybe it would help him move past these insecurities of his so he could actually do better with his work. "Thank you…I thought…I thought you'd want to just ignore me after all this…"

"Really? Since when have I ignored anyone who claimed to be in love with me?" It felt odd, seeing one of Loke's trademark flirtatious smiles directed towards him. Yet, it seemed oddly fitting considering the topic of conversation. He really had always flirted with anyone who let him do so. "I'll see you around, Nab. Next time I'm in the mortal world, I'll make sure I find you so we can go on that job we talked about."

Nodding, Nab smiled towards him, watching as Loke slowly began to vanish away. "I'm glad we got the chance to talk…" He paused for a moment, seeing Loke almost entirely gone. "I'll be waiting for you…just like always." He saw the celestial spirit's eyes widen for a moment, before Nab quickly looked away and hide his face. He hadn't meant to say that much! Still, it just had to be said at some point in time.

With Loke gone, no one else in the guild hall seemed to do anything differently. Natsu and Gray were slowly starting to fight in one corner of the guild. Lucy was watching them and trying to avoid getting caught in the battle. Wendy tried to reason with them using her timid voice, but she still went unheard. Like usual, it took Erza to stop their antics. Still, they weren't the only ones he saw. Always, he was the one that went silent and unnoticed, able to see everyone while not being seen himself. He could see Team Shadowgear trying to swarm around Levy, who just looked dazed by everything around her. Something had seemed odd about her ever since she came out from the library, but it really was none of Nab's business to ask what was wrong with anyone in this guild.

Gajeel remained by himself, snacking on some kind of metal. Lisanna was sitting by her older brother, laughing at something at one of the tables. Overall, things seemed peaceful, considering the war that they had just been in the midst of before he left. It was as if Fairy Heart was the last things on their mind and Zeref had been little more than a dream. Still, when Mira walked back towards the counter with a small smile, he realized that maybe the war really had done something good for them after all. It brought them closer together, giving them a chance to stand against an enemy unlike anything they had seen before.

"So, was Loke able to cheer you up? You seemed more down than usual today."

Mira's question made Nab frown for a moment. Did he feel better? Loke told him that he didn't feel the same. In essence, Nab had been rejected. Yet, that was exactly what he had expected. He was useless and weak, unable to do anything alone. Hadn't he gotten something else though? Smiling faintly, Nab looked up and met her eyes, giving her a small nod. "I think he did. Loke said we might be taking a job together when he gets the chance…"

"Really?" Mira smiled brightly at him, stepping behind the counter and leaning towards him. "Does that mean you're giving up on finding the perfect job? I have to admit, I haven't seen you take a job since we were kids."

Did it? Even when he made that claim, Nab knew he was lying. Still, it seemed like he just might have found the job he wanted anyway. "Maybe…maybe I've found it." Just being friends with Loke would be more than enough. Maybe the celestial spirit was right and he'd move on. Maybe he wouldn't and they'd never become anything other than friends. Either way, Nab had his heart set on this path for now, and he wasn't going to give up. Loke told him to fight for what he wanted, and while he might not be all that confident in being successful, it just might be time for him to start trying for a change rather than letting his doubts stop him before he got the chance to even make an attempt at anything.

**So, I've been replying to reviews via PM when I can, but I've noticed lately that email notifications for PMs have somewhat stopped coming through. I just wanted to check and see if you guys preferred responses that way, since I can sometimes get them to you faster, or if you preferred to wait and have a response in an author's note in the story. I'm fine either way, so just let me know your preference! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Really, Levy thought they were making good progress together. August offered to let her stay in the apartment with him while they worked out the full details of their plan together, and in the meantime, he tried cramming as much information about Alvarez as possible into her head. Rapid learning was never good for keeping information in long-term memory, but they needed something quick before the rest of Alvarez got suspicious. So, Levy did her best to make do with what she had.

However, the next morning was when she realized things weren't always going to go according to plan. She had been sitting with August, eating breakfast, when the door to the apartment opened without warning. "August! I've been searching for you all throughout town. Sting contacted me to inform me that the missing Fairy Tail members had returned, so I came to ensure that—" A calm voice had been speaking, breaking off upon spotting Levy. Levy turned towards him, quickly squashing down the impulse to panic and get away from the sense of the magic coming from this wizard. It wasn't quite as strong as August's, but it was definitely more powerful than an average wizard. "Your majesty." He gave a slight bow, only reminding Levy that her role was beginning at once, rather than much later like they had begun to plan.

Quickly, Levy tried to calm herself and focus on being the man she appeared to be. Nodding towards him, she turned away to at least have to avoid mimicking facial expressions for the time being. "Invel." Zeref wasn't really one for eloquent greetings after all. At least, she didn't think he was.

"Forgive my intrusion, I had assumed that you remained in Edolas when I heard no news of your return alongside of Fairy Tail."

Looking at August, Levy still felt tense. However, she swallowed, making sure to be quiet as she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Why would they have any reason to abandon such a task? I did give you two orders to ensure they would remain motivated to seek out my return." Calmly, Levy took a bite of her eggs, trying to ignore the churning of her stomach for talking like that. Still, it was the most accurate comment she could think of for Zeref to say. "Plus, August was the one to retrieve me, not Fairy Tail. All things considered, it was rather unlikely for them to return without me."

"Of course." Invel seemed to glance towards August, frowning for a moment. However, whatever message passed between the two of them was not one that Levy could read. Invel nodded after a moment, before focusing on her again. "Now that you've returned, I must request that we hastily focus on our next move. Fairy Tail has grown lax given our truce, which means it is the ideal time to strike against them. Currently, the majority of the Twelve have returned to Vistarion, but they are awaiting your orders to resume the march on Fairy Tail to—"

"Not now, Invel." Levy tried to quickly think of some reason to stop this. She had to stop the war, but she had to do so as Zeref. "I've grown rather tired of this game." She knew that Zeref spoke of the war as a game, luckily. Could she think of something better than simple boredom though? That was a stupid reason to stop a war!

"I see." Invel frowned, glancing towards August. "Then…are we returning home?"

Wait, he had just accepted it? August inclined his head ever so slightly towards her once Invel looked away. Biting her lip, she slowly nodded, hardening her expression before turning towards Invel. She couldn't have this entire conversation while staring at August, not when Zeref at least managed to make eye contact with conversations like this. "Yes. I do believe we are." Yet, what about trying to avoid Alvarez during this job? Scrambling, Levy frowned as she tried to think of what else. "Though…there was something I saw in this other world that interested me. I planned to investigate it further with August, so it may be best for you to simply go on ahead. Tell the others that until further notice, the game is over."

Giving another slight bow, Invel moved to leave again. "Of course, your majesty." He paused, hesitating at the door. "And…it is good to have you back. I was concerned, given the state you were in when you last contacted us. Yet, it appears as if you've recovered well and have returned to where you belong."

Frowning, Levy simply nodded, uncertain of what to say in response. Still, Invel seemed satisfied enough to leave, making Levy relax the tension in her limbs very suddenly once the door shut behind him. August remained still, gazing at the door for a few moments longer before speaking. "He should be far enough away to not overhear conversation." He paused again, studying the door for a little while longer "That was an unexpected visit. Why would Sting worry himself over contacting us for this matter? I would imagine as your ally that he would delay passing along potentially harmful news for as long as possible."

Really, that detail didn't matter. "Maybe he just thought it would be fair to do so." August shrugged, while Levy bit her lip. "Did…do you think he at least bought the act?"

"If he did not, you would be quite aware of it. Invel is rather protective of his majesty, and he is quite direct about doing so." She swallowed, not wanting to imagine what that would have meant for her. "Though…what made you think of the request to investigate something from Edolas?"

Smiling, Levy glanced over at him. "Oh…that. Well…see, it's actually something I might be interested in learning about, that Zeref already seemed to understand perfectly well. He kept saying magic was somehow returning to their world, yet nothing was actually going on to make that happen."

"Oh?" August frowned, glancing at the walls for a moment. "How intriguing. His majesty already determined why…given his usual scattered thoughts, the knowledge came from something recent if the answer came so suddenly." He frowned again, before narrowing his eyes. "The only unusual concept he had been investigating as of late would be what he had me searching for during this war. While the rest were tasked with facing off against you in battle and getting him closer to Fairy Heart…he asked me to seek out a different power, which he had narrowed down the location of to this general region." He paused, smiling towards her. "In this world, a time rift exists. None know what happens to those that enter, beyond the fact that they disappear from this world entirely. Perhaps such a creation exists in this other world as well, establishing an odd reaction in a world that should not be able to sustain the existence of a magical creation of that nature."

As interesting as the idea was, Levy filed it away to look into another time. "Maybe. We can use that as the excuse if any of them actually ask what we've been looking into." August nodded, while Levy rose to take care of her plate. "For today…since I think I actually just managed to deal with Alvarez far quicker than I expected, I think we should try looking in the library here. It might be ideal to get Zeref's notes, but that would involve more deception…and I really don't think I'm comfortable with that, not after how tense I was dealing with just Invel alone."

"You did quite well, all things considered." Levy didn't really know what to say, frowning at that.

"I…it didn't feel comfortable." She looked back at him, shaking her head. "Talking like him…it makes me realize just how direct and threatening he can be. Zeref doesn't care about how others react to his words…he just says what he wants to, and moves on."

Nodding, August smiled faintly at her. "Yet, you did not let that discomfort display. That is why you are for more adept at this role than the other Zeref. Unlike him, you can at least attempt to hide your emotions, even if you are not as skilled as his majesty at doing so."

That much she could agree on. Snorting, she shook her head. "Yeah, that's what told me he wasn't Zeref right away. I mean…he was smiling. Zeref never smiled, not like that." August nodded, while Levy looked away. "Though…I kinda wished he would have. For someone with such kind dreams…just wanting to be with his family…he always seemed so sad and alone."

"Because he was. His curse didn't allow him to be anything else." Really, there was nothing more to add to that. So, Levy finished cleaning up, before moving on to their plans of heading into tow.

Magnolia was fairly empty today, though she should have expected it. Fiore had just technically fought in a war, even if Levy had always thought of the war as being directed towards Fairy Tail. Alvarez had to travel through other parts of the country as well, though. Warren had kept them updated, so she knew the battles had spread out to Hargeon and other areas in the North, West, and East. Fiore must have had devastation scattered throughout many cities in the country, and Magnolia was no different.

Even so, most of the buildings hadn't been completely destroyed. People in Magnolia were used to having to rebuild quickly, especially with how destructive Fairy Tail wizards could be. A few people were out working on repairs as she walked through town, though when they spotted her, she saw a few of them grow pale and back away. Some actually let out screams before running and hiding in the nearest building, making her frown slightly. August made no comment, but that was when she realized that they were simply recognizing her. How did everyone know her when the world thought Zeref was dead? Then again, he had started a war. Wars tended to get notice, which meant Zeref's face was likely widely known once more.

Trying her best to ignore the terror, Levy simply focused on the path ahead of her. It didn't take long to arrive at the public library, but once there, the librarian's eyes widened at her. "You! Get out!" She blinked, opening her mouth to object to the young woman manning the front counter. She had come to this library all of the time, but she wasn't used to this kind of treatment here.

"I'm only here to—"

"I don't care!" A book was thrown at her, making Levy quickly move to dodge. It hit the wall behind her, and she simply stared with wide eyes at the angry librarian. "You've destroyed this town! No-good emperor of a no-good nation….I do not allow such patrons in my library! I will not tolerate it!"

"Is that not a poor example for others, when you should be teaching children acceptance of other cultures?" August attempted to reason with her, but all that resulted in was another book being launched towards them.

"I'm also teaching them about the dangers of the Black Wizard! Get out and take your rotten slave with you!"

Flinching, Levy glanced towards August. However, the elderly man did little beyond give the woman a respectful nod, turning around and walking away. Levy took a step backwards, gazing at the librarian before slowly turning around and fleeing the library. She felt an odd pang in her chest, still unable to quite process what had just happened. Had she been kicked out of the library? Not just kicked out, but banned completely? It wasn't right. She hadn't done anything…heck, even Zeref hadn't done anything to the library. Yet, this was the result of just wearing his skin. She stared at her hands, the realization sinking in. Was it really so common for people to treat Zeref like that?

She felt August squeeze her shoulder, smiling sadly at her. "I should have warned you, I suppose. His majesty typically is not allowed to enter public places such as this." Then where could she go? Hesitantly, she glanced back towards where the guild hall stood. Fairy Tail was fairly forgiving, but this might be pushing it. She would also have to go there with the premise of being Zeref again…but the threat that came from them knowing the truth was far less than what would happen if Alvarez found out.

"Maybe…maybe there is another library that we can get access to." Still, she needed a plan for this one. What reason would Zeref have for wanting Fairy Tail's library? As she tried sorting it out, she blinked and realized how simple it was. Zeref could be searching for an alternative to Fairy Heart to achieve his goals. He could be searching for a way to avoid the war, and still give both sides what they want.

Moving with a faster pace, she noticed August staring at her with greater confusion the closer they got. "We are heading towards Fairy Tail." She nodded, not answering as she was focused on staying in the role she'd need to play. "They have a library…but yet again, I cannot imagine them allowing Zeref access to such a place."

"Normally, I'd agree…but Fairy Tail is more forgiving than you might think." Levy smiled, already moving to walk inside. She nodded towards August, before letting her smile drop in favor of the usual frown she had grown used to seeing on Zeref's face. When she walked into the guild hall, plenty of people noticed. Natsu stopped his fight with Gray, glancing up and blinking in surprise. He grinned and waved, probably one of the only people here aware that she wasn't the real Zeref. However, Gray looked pale at the sight of her. Erza stiffened, rising to her feet and standing ready to fight. Others grew tense, preparing to battle. Any mirth and laughter died down quickly, a reaction Levy was foreign to but one she had expected for now.

Lifting her gaze, she did her best to mimic Zeref's smile of dark amusement, though she was fairly certain it didn't look much different from an average smirk. "Hello again, Fairy Tail." She kept her voice quiet, never remembering a single time Zeref raised his voice. Everyone stayed tense, while she gazed over their faces calmly. "My apologies for the interruption…but I was in the area, and I thought this might be the perfect time to extend our…temporary arrangement."

August watched her in silence, yet others still shied away from him. Mest seemed to sweat slightly when August walked by him, never quite taking his eyes off of the elderly man. Still, it was Master who moved forward to speak with her, not one of the members. "And exactly what is it you want? We've already worked hard to return you to this world along with our own comrades. Asking for Fairy Heart right now…even you would know such a thing is not something we are willing to simply hand over on a whim."

Trying to deepen her smile, Levy nodded. Yet again, she felt like she wasn't quite able to pull off Zeref's dark side, but at least the face gave her some leniency in this case. "Of course. Strategically speaking…well, Mavis would have stopped a plan like that long ago." Master looked pale, but Levy simply moved to take a seat at one of the tables, leaning back calmly. "No…I wish for something a bit less taxing for you, yet still beneficial for me. Fairy Tail does still desire an end to this war, does it not?"

"Of course we do!" Cana stepped forward, no longer able to stay quiet. "What kind of an idiotic question is that?" Makarov held out a hand, stopping her from getting any closer to Levy.

Meeting his gaze, Levy saw the narrowing of the Master's eyes. She wondered if she had given something away, but he simply seemed to be waiting. "Those are not the actions of someone seeking out peace," Levy said. Cana glared at her, clenching her teeth together. Seeing that anger left an odd pang in Levy's chest, but she ignored it and continued on. "I want Fairy Tail to help me." Everyone seemed to freeze, looking startled by the request. "If you can help me come up with some way to achieve my goals without Fairy Heart…well, then we just might be able to move on from this war."

"And what exactly is it you are trying to do?" Master Makarov looked wary, and the question should have been expected. Levy needed an excuse other than what little truth she knew. Glancing towards Natsu, she saw the dragon slayer watching her with narrowed eyes, frowning at her.

She hoped he wouldn't ruin the plan, but her silence lasted a moment too long it seemed. August stepped forward, taking over for a moment. "His majesty wishes for a power capable of destroying Acnologia. That was his reason for seeking out Fairy Heart…for this entire war. If Fairy Tail can conceive of some alternative method to meet this goal…we will agree to halt the war until another problem arises that his majesty sees as requiring the use of such a power."

"So, what you're saying is that this isn't even a guarantee that war won't return?"

Snorting, Natsu rolled his eyes. "Of course he is! Because that's—" He broke off as Lucy grabbed his arm, smacking it harshly. She glared at Natsu, before she whispered something towards him. After that, he huffed and scowled. "Never mind. Lucy says I can't say that out loud. Stupid rules…"

"He…he isn't really asking for anything that bad." Nab spoke up, surprising Levy. She saw him smiling at her, looking oddly happier than she remembered him being. "Really, I could have easily seen Natsu going out to do this anyway without prompting…so why not at least take the chance that it'll slow down the resumption of the war?"

"But his army tried to kill us all!" Romeo let out the shout, clenching his teeth tightly together. "All of the guild…our entire family…we nearly fell apart, because of him. Master disbanded our guild for an entire year…because he did this. It isn't like Phantom Lord! We can't just trust him because he says he's different now!"

"Perhaps this was too much to hope for." Levy looked away, feeling a weight on her chest. It hurt to breath, especially hearing her friends talk to her like this. Did Zeref always feel like this around people? She could see why he hated being in public now. "I…I simply thought you might assist me in researching the issue further."

Master Makarov frowned at her, glancing around the guild hall. "We cannot trust your word, not after what you've done to these children." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "Perhaps if your goals had been different…perhaps if you had come to us first, this hatred between us could have been avoided. However, forgiveness is not something to be given freely in situations like this, Emperor Spriggan."

"And nor is assistance, it seems." August frowned, glancing towards Levy who rose to her feet, closing her eyes. "Do not regret what happens as a result of your refusal to cooperate. Whether you lose comrades as a result or whether something else precious to you is lost…I cannot control such things in the end."

"And I cannot forgive those who attack and claim their purpose to be something it is not." Master Makarov stared at Levy's back, shaking his head. "I know a lie when I see one, Zeref. You would not need Fairy Heart to destroy Acnologia if you so desired…and as such, your purpose remains a mystery."

What would Zeref say in response? Levy paused, knowing he would have at least given this man something after all of this. Touching the locket Zeref wore, she realized at least one thing he might do. "And I will do whatever it takes to meet my goals anyway, Master of Fairy Tail. While my words from before were not entirely accurate…I do have good reasons for the things I do."

Still, Makarov did not agree. Turning away, Levy waked out, closing her eyes. She inhaled deeply, glancing towards August. Now outside, she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. "They…is it always like this for him?"

Nodding, August reached over and patted her arm gently. "You grow used to it, eventually." Yet, she couldn't imagine getting used to this. She didn't even want to try other towns or other guilds for help. Likely, it would all turn out the same way. So, she numbly headed back in the direction of August's apartment. She ignored the glares and stares of terror she received walking throughout her former home. She ignored the few objects thrown at her out of hatred. She ignored all of it, instead only feeling the aching in her chest as she realized she was completely alone in trying to accomplish this goal. August would help her, but really, what could he do to help her learn about Zeref's curse or enchantments? Still, she had to try something. Tomorrow, she'd go to her own house. She'd find her old reference books, and while they might not focus on enchantment spells, they'd give her enough of an overview to at least begin on something. All today had shown her was exactly why it was so important to not give up. Zeref deserved better than this life, and she'd make sure she found a way to show him that things could be better than this, if he just let himself focus on things other than the hatred and fear that surrounded him.

**I didn't really get many responses on my question last chapter, so until I hear otherwise, I will continue to respond to reviews via PMs (It makes my notes a bit shorter, for those who don't want to read such responses). Anyway, Levy is now starting to see exactly how the public views Zeref. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Sitting alone in a dim room, Edo-Mavis wondered how much longer they'd keep her waiting. Guards watched her, patrolling around the prison cells and keeping watch over everyone within. Some of the prisoners tried to talk to each other, but Mavis never bothered. She had no need for any of them; people trapped inside of this place couldn't easily get her out, after all. These were the cells of the Royal City, known for their security. Mavis may have connections, but she knew escape would not be easy. However, that did not mean that her time in these cells was completely wasted. Guards loved to gossip, and they never seemed to realize how seemingly pointless information could be used by others.

"Those Earthland Wizards were up to some funny stuff the other day. They asked for all our zoology books the other day."

"Really?" The guard shook his head. "They are a strange bunch, that's for sure. What, do they not have animals over in their world?"

"Nah, they do. One of them apparently uses animals for their magic. At least, that's what I heard." Their group was keeping Mavis entertained, and she leaned back and closed her eyes. Different tones was all that told her a new speaker was talking, but she didn't need to keep track of who was who, not when her goal was information. "He was the one that wanted it, actually. Maybe he thinks he can use it here somehow, but that's ridiculous."

"I doubt that's the case." Their voices faded as they walked away, and Mavis was left in silence again. However, that wasn't the only conversation she heard. Trials took time to organize, after all. So, it would mean she'd spend time in this place. Levy had dragged her in, and it had taken no time for them to place her here. Mavis was expecting it to be a fast trial, though. Too many people had overheard her talking with the Earthland Zeref. She'd miscalculated, and now, she was paying the price.

Later, the conversation seemed to pick back up again. "Hey! I heard from the janitor that he overheard those wizards talking again."

"Oh? What's it about this time? Botany?"

The other one chuckled. "Nah, still stuck on the animals, it seems. These wizards seem to think more creatures than just the Exceed had magic here. Can you believe that?"

"No way…what sort of magic do they think they had? I mean, we'd notice it ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"They probably don't. I think they're just imagining things…I mean, they think a Legion can teleport between worlds! We've ridden those things for ages, and have we ever vanished to another world?"

"That's crazy. There aren't even rumors of training accidents like that happening." The other paused. "Though, I did hear that Jeff somehow managed to get one to land on him. Poor guy."

"Those beasts have got to be heavy…"

Mavis smiled, leaning back again. Those wizards might have delayed her initial plans…but it was information like this that made her almost grateful they had come. Zeref was back, which was one step completed. Though, his own guilt was pushing him to return back to the dead. That meant she had to find a solution to stop him, and do so fast. Given how long it was taking to bring magic to Edolas, she was starting to question if she'd taken the right approach in the first place.

Yet…changing her approach would be difficult. Most of her organization only followed her because of the goal of returning Edolas to its former glory. So, Mavis had decided to just wait and see…and make her plans according to what others did for now. When rumors came about the Earthland wizards returning home a few days later, Mavis had her answer. It took less time to determine a method to travel to a world with magic than it did to bring magic here. So…she'd do the same. She'd travel to Earthland with Zera and Zeref…and she'd return with both of them, alive.

Guards came to bring her to Jellal only a month after her capture. She was cuffed, and guided by two tall men who walked her silently to the room where her trial awaited. Most trials would be overseen by other officials…but Mavis knew her crimes likely warranted more extreme measures. The court room itself was set up rather plainly, with an open space for Mavis to stand before Jellal. By his side, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy lingered, likely acting as body guards in case she acted out. "Mavis Linervion, you stand accused of plotting to undermine the authority of the king and disrupt the newfound peace of this nation. In other words…you have been accused of treason against your home. How will you plead?"

Jellal was stiff and speaking solely for his job, not as himself. Glancing at him, she smiled. "Really? Don't we know each other better than that by now, Jellal?"

The man's eyes narrowed, his lips twitching slightly. "From what I've heard, I never truly knew you at all, Mavis." He glanced by his side, then let out a sigh. "How will you plead?"

Levy was here, as was Natsu. While the Earthland Wizards were gone, Mavis knew she couldn't quite work her way free of this. "To treason? Not guilty." She met his gaze. "To attempted theft and attempted murder, I would plead guilty."

Levy snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? Are you going to spout off a bunch of crap about how—"

"Levy." Jellal's voice had a warning tone, and the girl stopped, staring down at her feet instead. Looking up, Jellal focused on Mavis, letting out a slow sigh. "Mavis, your actions would cause harm to our new system, would they not?"

"But they would benefit the majority, your highness. My goal was only ever to help the citizens of Edolas." She met his gaze. "Perhaps I committed crimes along the path towards that goal, but it was never with the intent to harm. Any actions I performed, I was confident I'd be able to take back the troubles they brought. Ask Natsu, if you are uncertain of such a thing."

"M-me?" Natsu blinked at her, slowly shaking his head. "I…I mean, I know you just wanted to see Zeref…but you still…" He broke off, glancing towards Jellal and then pressing his chin to his chest, as if he could hide his face. "Sorry. We're not supposed to talk…"

"I knew there'd be interruptions with your group here, Natsu." Jellal glanced towards him, with a small smile. "It is typical, when working with Fairy Tail wizards."

"Wizards?" Mavis snorted, letting out a short laugh. "They're not wizards."

"You wanna say that again, Blondie?" Lucy held a fist out, making Levy smack her arm. Lucy stomped on her foot in response, and it looked like a brawl was about to break out between the two girls. However, Jellal cleared his throat, and the two quickly stopped, settling with glaring at each other and moving further apart.

Smiling faintly, Mavis nodded. "I could, but I don't think that is necessary." She looked towards her, seeing the other blond narrow her eyes. "Like I said before, I meant no harm at all. Magic helps our world, and allows people like you…people who love magic, to live the lives they want. All I wanted was to return such a gift to our world, to help people."

"Magic nearly destroyed Edolas." Jellal met her gaze, narrowing his eyes. "It led to wars, pointless battles fought over objects that had the potential to grant power. Those that obtained power were revered and in charge; those that did not were often ridiculed and seen as lower class citizens. Edolas was an unbalanced, unfair place to live in, when magic existed. Your goals would return this structure to our world, in full force, when we've already made steps to break free from that."

They wouldn't understand. Mavis knew that much, with how they seemed to devoted to keeping magic away from her. She closed her hands into fists, taking a deep breath. Like this, King Jellal only reminded her of the last king, the one that had ordered the death of her Zeref. It made her feel sick, and made her want to do whatever it took to take that authority away from him. Yet…she couldn't, not right now. Her Zeref was alive, even if he wasn't here. He'd told her…he'd told her that he didn't want to come back at the expense of others, so she needed to stay calm and find a way to do just that.

"Maybe…Maybe I was wrong." She wouldn't be getting free, not with her initial plea. How could she convince them to let her leave? She bit her lip, before meeting Jellal's gaze. "I…I knew that magic could cause problems. But…I needed it. You…you've lost your family, Jellal. Surely, you understand what it is like to be so alone…to need to bring your family back to your side. That…that can't be done without magic. I—"

"That isn't an excuse." Jellal met her gaze. "Everyone experiences loss, and as painful as it may be, we all grow stronger from it and learn how to live on, relying on our own strength." He closed his eyes. "I thought I knew you, Mavis. I thought you were already strong enough to live that way." There was a pause, and Mavis lowered her gaze. "It seems I was wrong."

"This…this isn't even a real trial." Mavis sniffled, looking up at him. "Where's the whole structure? Someone is supposed to present a case against me, I'm supposed to defend…" She trailed off.

"This is a case involving treason, Mavis…treason from one of my closest advisors, and someone who I thought was my friend." She'd made him think that, she supposed. She'd needed his information. Yet…Jellal did have moments where he was kind. The man had taken her in, when she was desperate for some path towards survival. For August, she'd needed to take what she could get. "Already, we've received several accounts of your admission to being the leader of Alvarez. We know of your involvement, so this trial…is merely a formality. It is an attempt to gauge how severe your punishment should be, and for that…I need to understand what I never did before. I need to understand _you, _Mavis."

She couldn't say anything in response. An ache burned in her chest, and she took in a slow breath. That ache…it had existed for longer than she could remember now. Being near August sometimes made it hurt less, but it wasn't enough. Only the return of Zeref and Zera would make it vanish completely. "I…Alvarez is done, trying to obtain the Anima. I promise…if you let me go, we'll stop our plans to return magic to this—"

"But I cannot trust your promises anymore, Mavis." Jellal rubbed his forehead, before slowly moving closer. "I'm sorry. I had hoped to hear…something that would make me be willing to change my mind, to offer more leniency. You helped me in the past, when no one else could. Your sound logic, your thought process…many of our policies in place, keeping the public calm about the lack of magic, they came from you. I had hoped…that some part of you was regretting your actions, but I see no sign of this." Mavis couldn't regret any action that brought her closer to them. "I'm sorry…but you are sentenced to life in prison. Guards, take her back to her cell."

With that, the men returned and began guiding her back down the halls, and towards the holding cells of the Royal City. Mavis was quiet, taking in slow breaths with her mind lost. She'd get out of this, that much she was certain of…but until then, she had to keep planning.

Back in her cell, Mavis sat down on her bed and relaxed. Her eyes closed, and she saw Zeref's face flash in her mind. He was smiling, talking about his latest plans for a more efficient process of creating magical fuel for vehicles. He'd asked for her input, saying she was always the smart one able to see the flaws in his designs. They'd then spent the entire day planning things out in his apartment. "I could talk about magic with you endlessly, Mavis."

"You do know that's illegal, right? The king won't be happy to catch you making stuff like this…"

"But Natsu will love it." Zeref smiled brightly, putting the plans away and reaching out towards her. "And I know you love any chance you get to fight back against those laws. Some days, I think you're more of a rebel than I am, and I'm the leader of a wizards' guild."

She'd laughed, and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Well, I'm only illegally selling magical goods. Really, some of the government officials purchase their supplies from me. They can't compete, and there's no one better in town to get supplies from these days."

Zeref ruffled her hair, before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course." The door opened, and shouting echoed in the house.

"Zeref! You in here? Natsu's back from training at the guild." Zeref released her, getting up to help his brother. Things had been…almost peaceful back then, despite what they were doing.

Back in her cell, Mavis slowly opened her eyes. All of that was gone now, because magic had been banned. Banning magic…removing it entirely like this, that was what was harming Edolas. Yet, she was tired of the lack of results. As soon as she was able, Mavis would be going to a place with magic, where she could bring both of them back properly. She wouldn't just trade places with them; they would be fully alive, just like Earthland Zeref claimed was possible. All that was left was to get to Earthland herself. Then…then they could go back to those peaceful times, and be a family once more.

**Sorry for the slightly longer delay than usual guys (with quarantine, I know I've been pushing out updates fairly rapidly). However, a reviewer's comments gave me an idea for an arc I really wanted to fit into this story, but couldn't quite figure out how (thank you Synchronicity911)! So...I've been spending my time drafting it to make sure I could still add it and keep a decent ending to the story. Since I have...you get this chapter, which wasn't part of the original draft, and we get to explore Edolas a little more than I planned! I'll give you a warning though that this story is going to get really angst-ridden too in the future, so if you aren't fond of such things, this might not be the story for you. However, like most of my angst-filled stories, I put them through the suffering to earn their happy end. With that, I'll say that while the time-line is sorta out of sync for this chapter, it won't be for long and things will line back up again like I've been doing with the multiple plots going on at once. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

It was at Levy's own house that August came up with his suggestion for her. "It…perhaps it is not ideal, but I could attempt to train you in some form." They had been reading through books for hours that day, reaching no actual conclusion. In fact, they had already been at her house for days, after Levy got inside using the spare key she kept hidden outside the room.

The suggestion likely came as a result of the failure from their research. Levy had tons of rare books and journals about all sorts of things. Some spoke about history, others about various branches of elemental magic, some even about entire government systems and their political parties that formed and fell throughout history. Anything from fiction to nonfiction filled her room, and while the library wouldn't allow her to get more as Zeref, it was a big collection to look through.

She had tried starting with some of the journals, thinking the more personalized accounts would be more descriptive. However, the obscure magic discussed was usually not nearly as complex as the enchantment she needed to learn. Even when she tried to take a break from that and look into the curse, most curses she saw research on were fairly harmless compared to Zeref's. They talked about curses that switched bodies for a set amount of time, changed the gender of the target, or even as minor as just changing hair color until the spell wore off. Still, in each case there was a mention of a duration of time until the curse lost its power and vanished. On the only one she found that supposedly lasted indefinitely, it required a permanent branding on the targeted wizard's skin, with the branding in the shape of the circle that activated the original curse. Considering she was in Zeref's body, and that she had seen it quite fully when in Edolas and staring at that lacrima, she knew there was no such mark.

August said nothing about her research on the curse, but he had intervened after days of frustration and little luck on researching the enchantment. "Or we could try our luck with Irene…"

"And risk resuming the war?" August didn't seem to mind either way, so it really was her decision. Sighing, Levy flopped down on her back.

"No…" She shook her head, tired of all of this. "Fine. What do you know about enchantments?" So, that was how the research veered far away from looking at books to a discussion-based project.

"They focus heavily on magic circles, needing rune work and proper placement of each element to—"

"I know that much." Levy glanced away, resting her chin on her palm. "Maybe we're looking about this the wrong way. I mean…in theory, as Zeref, I should have his magic, right?" August nodded, making her frown. "Then I just need a way to access that magic while in Edolas. Zeref seemed to do so to contact you…" She trailed off, her eyes widening. "How did we not see it before? We just need lacrimas…enough of them to store the energy we need to cast the spell there!"

"Simple…but it has potential." August nodded, rising to his feet. "I can go into town to purchase them. Considering your current appearance, it would not be good for you to take that role." She nodded in agreement, smiling widely at him. "Though…when we arrive, it would likely be best for me to—"

"I'm doing it." August didn't respond, frowning at her. "Even if I'm doing it as myself and not Zeref…he left that circle behind for me. He wanted me to do this…because out of all the wizards in Edolas, there's no way he expected any of the others to figure out what that meant."

"As you wish. Though…the energy required may be more than you might think. I will try to plan accordingly, but it will still exhaust you to perform this spell."

"Whatever it takes." She met his gaze, walking forward and squeezing his arm. "I told you that before, right? I'm bringing Zeref back…for both of us." Like usual, August didn't say much when his connection fo Zeref was mentioned. While on the rare occasion, he would speak of his troubles, she had found that it was far more common for August to just ignore them.

"While we are here…I will switch you and the other Zeref once more, then. Otherwise, you will be placing yourself into the same state his majesty is in currently."

She nodded, looking away. That was probably the only issue with this. She understood that technically, Edo-Zeref had been dead anyway. Still, he was a person, and this felt little different than killing him. "Yeah. We'll need to stop by Edo-Natsu's house then…so he can say goodbye too."

"We can confirm the details another time." August seemed to be ready to rush out the door. Really, it was the only sign of how eager he was to be done with this. Smiling faintly, Levy watched him open the door, nodding towards her as he left. "I will return soon, Levy. Please, take care…" He paused again, frowning. "I…I think I may miss working with you. It was oddly pleasing to work by your side."

"And you as well." He left with that, leaving her alone. She remained on the floor, uncertain of what to even do with her time. Levy had learned fairly early on how difficult it was to even leave her own house in comfort. She'd remained locked inside this room for so long that she felt like she was going out of her mind. Sure, Levy had gotten obsessed with reading before, but she'd always taken a break to go outside and stretch her legs. Even if it wasn't taking a job or anything, it was still a moment away with the light outside. The clutter of her books could sometimes make her room feel small and make her personally feel claustrophobic, despite not usually being afraid of confinement. Yet, the piles were beginning to look more and more like a prison each day, and the words blurred before her eyes the more research she did.

Sighing, she rolled over, frowning as she considered the curse instead. Why hadn't it acted up for her yet? She valued life, that much she was certain of. Everything said it should have been exploding a lot for her, yet it didn't. To test it, she even held out her hand with a frown. Could she use Zeref's magic? Focusing on the energy inside of her, she tried calling on anything. In her palm, she felt an odd tingle begin to grow. Above her skin, she saw a tiny magic circle form, black with far different intent than any magic she normally used contained. While small, she could see the dark shadows that formed above her hand as a result, weak yet very deadly. She was almost certain that this was his death magic. Her heart beat stuttered for a moment, and she gasped, scooting away from it as a sudden reaction. The magic was lost, and it faded immediately, yet it had shown her something. Zeref had complete control over death magic. Yet, he didn't seem like he had control when she watched him use it before.

Frowning at her arms, she leaned back again, lost in thought. If she had that magic, what else could it be? Zeref had a curse, but it didn't feel like he had a curse. Mavis called it the Curse of Contradictions, so maybe it had to do with that? Yet, Zeref showed discomfort in Edolas with the curse. It wasn't going to be that simple. Getting up, Levy walked over to one of her bookshelves, searching for the right journal. Something about this was nagging at the back of her mind, reminding her of something she had read a long time ago. It wasn't even one of the journals about curses, but a study done by an individual that hadn't been able to get an official publication due to the ethical debate of how his study had been performed.

Pulling it down, she leaned back in her bed and began to immerse herself in the details of the study. Essentially, it had been performed by a wizard trying to study the extent of the abilities of subconscious magic. Rumors had spread that wizards could accomplish impossible tasks if they simply used their magic while being unaware of what they had done. So, much like in psychological variations of medical tests, he had set up a test in which he separated two groups. One group had been filled with young prodigies, all having studied and practiced magic for their entire lives. The second had received no training whatsoever. However, those running the test had told them that they had sensed powerful layers of enchantments around each and every individual in the second group, enchantments that would give them virtually unheard of strength, speed, and agility in battle. Next, both groups were placed into an arena, and this was where the ethical debate came in. Rather than test their strength against some form of magical monster known to be dangerous, the scientist had wanted more comparable results. He had pitted both groups against each other in a massive battle.

While Levy had never quite had the stomach to read the details of the magic and spells used, the conclusion had been rather surprising. Supposedly, the second group had subconsciously recreated the enchantments they had been told they all had. As a result, they were the victors in the study, though the results had been buried by the magical community for the dark methods used to obtain them. The only reason Levy had managed to get a copy was because of her good standing with the magic council and her work with them. She had confiscated the journal from some dark wizards a few months back, and her superiors had offered to let her keep it as a reward for her hard work.

Setting the book down, Levy glanced at her hand again. Zeref consciously had death magic, along with the ability to create life. Yet, he also had his curse, the same curse Mavis ended up receiving. Yet, hadn't Mavis said she never noticed the curse until after Zeref told her she had it? It was a weak argument, but Levy couldn't deny the possibility. Was the curse nothing more than a creation of Zeref's subconscious mind? If so, why this curse? What made him want something so dark in the first place? She really couldn't say. Even if she could, did she want to tell him about it? It might just make things worse. Levy knew she would be horrified to learn that she had been intentionally doing terrible things she thought she had not been able to control before.

Even August said there was little information on this curse, though. No books spoke of its existence, though there were a few fiction novels that elaborated on magic and gave the name to Ankhseram's Curse. The characters within only were portrayed as teaching a lesson to readers though, trying to educate children on the reason why things must die. As a result of the dark theme targeting such a young age group, the books had never been very popular, but still existed anyway. That was likely where Mavis had learned about the curse in the first place, and probably Zeref as well.

Still, the god himself had more history than just a few children's books. Ankhseram had a role in many mythologies, taking on different names depending on the nation and culture. Each role varied as well, sometimes making Ankhseram a merciful god and others claiming he was vicious and bloodthirsty. Overall, the common theme labeled him as the god of life and death, though nothing really spoke of the actual existence of the god. Nothing ever had evidence of the existence of gods, though, so Levy couldn't quite say that was unusual.

Levy had still been lost in thought when August returned, with Edo-Zeref and the lacrimas in his grip. "I apologize for the wait. Are you prepared for this?" Levy glanced at the journal again, frowning for a moment. She couldn't prove a thing, and without proof, she doubted Zeref would believe her theory. Still, she could keep it to herself for now. One day, she'd make him believe…or at least try to do so.

Moving closer to August, she looked up and met his gaze. "I think so…and I think I might finally be on to something." He raised his eyebrows, while Levy shook her head. "He wouldn't believe the theory at all…but I think I know the source of his curse now."

"You've been studying a curse?" Edo-Zeref spoke, reminding Levy that she wasn't researching alone with August anymore. "That has to be difficult to understand. I hear they are so complicated because they force the target to activate their magic against their will. Is that true? Or do they just act like a cruel form of a practical joke?"

"Both, depending on the curse." August spoke, frowning at Levy. "Though…how did you discover this? From what you'd been saying thus far, there was nothing in your collection about Ankhseram's Curse, let alone its origins."

Shaking her head, Levy smiled sadly. "Because…I was looking in the wrong spot. It isn't a curse at all, if my theory is correct." August frowned at her, while Levy rose to her feet. "But, that really isn't important right now. Like I said, other than the fact that the curse never activated for me, I don't really have evidence to support my idea."

"It never activated for me either…" Edo-Zeref looked at her, as if hoping to help in some form.

Shaking her head, Levy focused on August instead. "Let's just get him back first, okay? I'll worry about his curse later." And she'd worry about how he'd react after that. Really, she wasn't certain if it was better to let him live with it or not. Maybe she could try it out with Mavis first…but even that would be painful to force anyone to endure. As August switched Levy back into her own body, she still couldn't help but ponder the idea. Her brief moment living as Zeref had given her far more insight into why he was the person he had become than she ever thought it would. He really was so alone, but Levy was going to change that somehow. She was going to apologize, and make sure he realized he had at least one friend to rely on. Then, if he got too afraid to keep her by his side when they returned…she'd help him through the suffering she'd undoubtedly cause by revealing the truth of the fact that four hundred years ago, Zeref had cursed himself when he brought his brother back to life.

**So...I know a lot of you were requesting to see a bit more about Edo-Zeref's side of the body-swap, but trying to write from his POV to present it just...didn't work out right. Basically, in my mind, he hid away in the library and studied magic anyway, so he wasn't noticed much by Fairy Tail, even if he didn't act like Levy at all. Plus, he had Lucy helping to keep him hidden...which again, just didn't quite come out right when trying to make it an actual chapter. I think part of me was just too eager to get to this arc to really put in a chapter focusing on that detail, since his experience wasn't really important to the overall plot of this story. This chapter however...we get to see the first hints of a theory on Zeref's curse. What do you guys think? I hope you still enjoyed, despite the lack of Edo-Zeref in the details here. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Being trapped within a lacrima was both like being asleep, and also not. It was like being asleep in the sense that Zeref had no concept of his body. Mentally, he was active and able to think, but he could not move nor witness the world around him with any of his senses. Yet, it wasn't like being asleep because Zeref could control his thoughts. There were no images created by his mind, and yet, he felt as if he could recall every instance of being trapped in this state. After all, it was likely one of the most peaceful moments of his life in a long time. There was no curse, and there were no worries over who would be near as he lingered in this lacrima. All he had were his thoughts, which often contemplated what he would do if Levy actually did manage to reverse the spell.

Usually, Zeref sided with the idea of attempting to persuade her to remain in Edolas with him. While it was unlikely she would do so, it would create a nearly ideal existence for him. He would have some variation of Natsu with him, and he would have the girl who was still growing more important to him the more he focused on her. He didn't know what it was about Levy that had intrigued him at first, but the more he thought about her, the stronger that intrigue became. When he asked her to consider him as a friend, he had faint hopes of that growing further in the future. Now, he was determined to change her opinions of him and create that future should he ever escape. Yet, once again, the curse was the largest dilemma to work around. Edolas would be the simplest solution, despite what it would likely do to her.

The other option would be to return to Earthland and decide from there. His curse would prevent him from approaching her at that point, which she would likely not mind given her more recent outburst towards him. Gaining her forgiveness for his threat would become rather difficult as a result, since he was quite doubtful that she would fully forgive him by the time she reversed the body switch he had established. Then again, why would she choose to reverse it? Thoughts of this future were no more than fanciful dreams, meant to consume his time with some sort of pleasant ideas rather than depressing concepts he preferred to avoid. Deep down, he knew that this was likely going to be his fate for whatever remained of his eternity of a life. Deep down, he knew it was almost a poetic end for him, meeting the same fate as Mavis had nearly a century ago by being here.

How was it that without her even being here, Zeref still found himself growing more attached to Levy? He never would claim to understand emotions in anyone, much less his own. Zeref typically avoided focusing on them, but love was something he had never quite been able to avoid entirely. With Natsu, it had been there from the moment his brother was born. With Mavis, he was almost certain that affection grew when she tried to alleviate some of his suffering with her illusions, giving him the false sense of being near something living for a change. With Levy…Zeref still didn't know. She argued with him, but she also held a certain logic from the first moment he spoke with her. Unlike the rest of the wizards he'd come here with, she had been reasonable enough to agree to an alliance with him. She had been willing to work with him, despite having seen firsthand the kinds of things he was known for. Really, maybe it was as simple as that. Unlike Mavis who ignored the darkness of his past, Levy knew it was there and accepted him anyway. In some ways, that made him feel as if she was all the more important as a result.

Then again, hadn't she just rejected him before he went and did this? He didn't quite know what piece of that threat was worse than the entire war against her guild, but he supposed it was bound to happen eventually. Yet, it didn't stop him from longing for more time, believing it possible for her to just accept him as he was. He wished they could have simply remained as they were on that bench, not worrying about the war or her companions in this world. From what he knew of Levy, however, he knew she would not leave them quite so easily. That was why he was so certain she wouldn't stay with him in Edolas, after all.

Currently, he had no idea how long he'd been in here, thinking to himself about such things. There were periods of time when he simply try to meditate, but his mind would grow restless and begin thinking about other topics. When he felt too emotionally exhausted contemplating his own feelings for others, he would switch to theorizing more on magic. Thus far, he had been debating a way to slow down the draining of magic from Earthland into Edolas. Given that his goal was to stop the time rift he himself had created, he figured it was a suitable project for him. After all, it was fixing his own mistakes in some ways. Yet, to stop the process, it would require him to completely eliminate the time rift. Closing it might be impossible, given the unpredictable nature of the object, and controlling it might accomplish something, but only so long as the one controlling it had enough magic to preserve the spell. Though…he thought Dimaria had mentioned something about closing it, during his initial war plans, but he wasn't quite certain if she could. Without her, eliminating the time rift was the last option left, but it also eliminated his ability to utilize Neo Eclipse entirely, since it was based on the idea that the time rift allowed a more complete access to the time stream than the original Eclipse Gate had given him.

Even if that weren't a concern, the inner workings of the time rift made it inherently unstable to attempt to alter. As it currently was, there was little interference between it and the physical world, but Zeref's attempts to do anything with it could just worsen the problem. Really, was it even such an issue either? Equilibrium would be established eventually, and then both dimensions would have the same pool of shared magic to utilize as they pleased. Still, considering it gave him something to keep his mind active, which was his goal in his current predicament.

Yet again halted on ideas, Zeref began to relax his thoughts to simply rest in silence. It was oddly difficult to manage without a body, since there were no physical sensations to focus on instead. Really, pure silence was not quite as calming as he expected it to be. It was unnerving, making him wonder if something was going to suddenly shift and make him aware in this odd haze he was in. From experience thus far, he knew it was unlikely, but it didn't stop him from being rather concerned about that probability growing quite suddenly.

After some time passed, Zeref's own paranoia seemed to be proven true. It came suddenly, with a flash of light bursting through the darkness he sat within. Something shifted, and his thoughts were scattered and agitated. Whatever progress he had made towards emptying his mind vanished and he became aware of something throwing him out of the darkness. As hard as he tried to resist, nothing seemed to be able to reach out and hold onto his grasp in that peaceful darkness. A brief moment of contact with a familiar mind made him pause, lessening his struggle. _Thank you, for giving me the chance to say goodbye. They're waiting for you, Zeref._

It was the other him. Was this the body switching spell again? He couldn't help but feel shocked at the thought. Yet, he didn't have time to adjust to the idea that he was returning either. In an instant, he felt cool air wash over him. Grass covered the ground he sat on; he had apparently collapsed during the spell. His eyes flashed open, and he saw greenery and life all around, quite a contrast to the darkness he had known.

His eyes burned at the sight. Why was he taken away from that blissful sleep? He didn't want to be back. Finally, he had found a way to at least end the suffering of those around him…and while his own contemplations might not have been entertaining, they were better than being surrounded with death. "Your majesty? Was the spell a success?" August? Zeref looked over, frowning for a moment. How was he here? Sitting up, he frowned and rubbed his head. Thinking of it further, when was the last time he had contemplated his relationship with his son? It had been a while. Zeref had at least managed to come to terms with that much during his meditation in that state.

Zeref didn't even answer, his mind lost to the fact that August's presence meant his message reached the wrong person it seemed. Yet, someone else did. "It…worked." He stiffened, his head spinning towards her. Levy's voice was out of breath, sounding exhausted. When he saw her, he could tell that she looked to be the same. She was leaning forward on her legs, panting heavily. However, when she saw Zeref look towards her, she gave him a slight glare. "How could you do something stupid like this? We…we were supposed to go back…together…" She trailed off, her voice losing its energy quickly.

"Levy! I told you, I should have been the one to cast the spell." He heard August's voice, oddly concerned as he was in motion long before Zeref. Levy was falling, and August got there just in time to lower her to the ground, avoiding physical injury. "This is not good. Your body attempted to utilize its own magic in the casting of the spell…and there is no way to recover here."

She nodded weakly, glancing over towards Zeref with a faint smile. "At least…it brought him back." No. Zeref stared at her, his mind racing to his thoughts from before. Hadn't he just set his goal on a future with Levy in it? Her dying of magic deficiency would not be meeting that goal. Rising to his feet, he moved towards her, brushing his hand over her cheek gently. He forced himself to give her a small smile, watching her eyes widen at his sudden proximity. She likely still hated him, but once they left, he would not be able to be close to her at all. He would have to keep his distance, and as such, this was his only chance to show her anything of how he felt.

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to hers. She was weak, and likely on the verge of passing out, but he had to know the feeling just once. She was small and soft, yet he had seen just how fierce she could be. Even on the verge of collapse, she tried to fight back for what she thought was right. Smiling, he pulled back and nodded at her. She was silent, and he said nothing to her either. Really, there was nothing to say that was of more importance than saving her.

Looking towards August, his smile vanished and turned into the cold, demanding expression he was accustomed to around the Spriggan Twelve. "Bring her back, now. She won't survive in Edolas, not in this state."

"Not…not without you…" Her voice was weak, still fighting to stay awake. For a moment, Zeref nearly refused. He didn't want to return. Yet, he would not force another delay on them for this debate. So, he simply nodded, keeping his gaze focused on August. He would not have come without a way to return.

The elderly wizard rose to his feet, moving closer and holding out a lacrima in his hand. "As you wish. Where would you like to bring her, your majesty? Her guild likely has healers for jobs such as—"

"For a case as severe as this?" Zeref shook his head, not trusting any of them to care for it properly. No, Levy needed the best, and he knew of exactly who would be capable of dealing with it. "No, we're bringing her to Irene. Her enchantments should be capable of transferring enough magical energy into Levy to stabilize her condition swiftly."

He left no room for debate, and August did not offer any. Instead, he simply activated the lacrima in his hand, and before long, Edolas vanished from Zeref's sight. Instead, he found himself standing back in Earthland, with the familiar sensation of his growing headache forming. Touching his head, Zeref grimaced for a moment, shaking his head. "Now, I take it Irene is in Vistarion? I do not have time to waste on searching for her."

Nodding, August lifted Levy into his arms. The girl had finally finished collapsing during their return trip, and her skin was pale and shaky in his arms. Seeing that, Zeref felt his jaw clench. This was his fault, for asking her to do this. She was right. He shouldn't have gone and done something so stupid and reckless, not without considering the full consequences. Looking away, Zeref swiftly created a teleportation circle on the ground below them. He saw a few people nearby notice his presence and pause, giving the usual reaction to recognizing him. Yet, they didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to Irene.

In an instant, Zeref, August, and Levy stood within Zeref's castle in Vistarion. The white walls were dimly illuminated with the lights in the throne room he had brought them to. Closing his eyes, he sensed for Irene's magic aura. Without a word, he turned towards a hallway. August followed, bringing Levy with him. Before long, he opened another door nearby, not even bothering to knock to announce his presence. Irene was inside, lounging in one of the chairs with her staff leaning against the wall. "Your majesty…welcome ba—"

"Not now." He interrupted her, nodding towards August. "You've dealt with magic deficiency before, correct?" Irene nodded, staring at the girl with wide eyes. "I want you to stabilize her condition. Failure will not be tolerated." Irene looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but Zeref narrowed his eyes at her and stared her down. "Do I make myself clear, Irene?"

She nodded, smiling faintly in amusement. "Of course, your majesty. No need to be quite so strict. I am your servant, after all." He nodded, giving Levy one last look before leaving the room. Irene would work better without interruptions, and it was safer for her if he wasn't nearby. Moving further down the hall, Zeref debated what to do next. However, he had only returned on a sudden impulse to save Levy. He had no plans, and no true thought as to what he was going to do next.

Standing next to him, August seemed to frown. "Is everything alright, your majesty?"

Again, he was reminded of the fact that he had raised his son to be like this. He may have accepted that it was his own doing, but it still did not make it any simpler to get over. "I cannot say. Part of me…part of me still wishes I was back there, in that lacrima. Everything was so peaceful like that…I could rest, and imagine a life where I was not suffering as I am now."

Nodding, August frowned for a moment. "I see. Such an idea is appealing, I suppose." He nodded, sitting down in the hall and leaning against the wall. Part of Zeref wanted to keep his distance, but he couldn't go far when he needed to have a quick update on Levy's condition after Irene was finished with the healing. "Yet, perhaps your suffering will be shortened soon." That made him frown, glancing towards August. He knew of the curse, so why did he suggest something so absurd? "See, certain circumstances forced me to utilize Irene's enchantment so that Levy could mimic you. After all, our truce was only valid so long as the others believed you had returned along with the Fairy Tail wizards." No. He felt sick, already imagining what she went through. Someone like Levy didn't deserve his curse. It was already bad enough that he had forced it on his other self.

"Why would you do such a thing to her? This curse isn't her—"

"She volunteered to do so." August spoke calmly, interrupting him with a faint frown. "Oddly, the curse never made an appearance for her. She took it upon herself to research why…and before we went to retrieve you, she informed me that she believes she discovered exactly why that was the case. From what I understand…Levy knows of a way to eliminate it entirely, your majesty."

That wasn't possible. At least, that was what his initial reaction was to say. Levy, as intelligent as she was, wouldn't be able to solve the mystery that had plagued him for four centuries. There were no journals or records of the details of this curse. Really, the closest thing he had ever discovered were children's books fantasizing what it truly was for younger readers. Such things never managed to fully display the true sorrow that came from isolating oneself as a result, or the weight of the guilt that came from not being able to stop yourself from killing those you care for. Zeref hated those feelings, and he never wanted them to return. Yet, was it possible she found something he had not? Part of him was afraid to hope for it, but he couldn't help but hope August was correct. After all, wouldn't that be ideal? He could live here…and Levy could remain close.

"Also…she spoke to me of something else." He paused, frowning for a moment. "She informed me that you met another version of myself in that other world…and that you managed to learn something from that encounter. It was not her intention to reveal such a fact…but she did nonetheless." August knew, then. Zeref lowered his gaze, letting his head bury itself into his legs. He didn't want to face this, not now. He had been trying not to think about it, so that he could remain in Vistarion like he used to without worrying over his curse. "Are you angry with me, for not revealing the truth to you?"

Mutely, Zeref shook his head. He didn't know what to tell him. However, when the pounding in his head grew worse, Zeref knew he couldn't have this discussion right now. "Excuse me for a moment, please." He rose to his feet, moving swiftly down the hall. August watched him, frowning in confusion. Really, he just needed to be away from everyone right now. He was alive again, something that should have been a blessing, but all Zeref really felt the desire to do was collapse again and go back. Finding his room, he swiftly shut the door behind himself, sinking to the ground as his curse spiraled out of control around him. Never had he been one for decorating with living plants because of this curse. Nothing truly died because of the dark magic surrounding him, but the sight only reminded him of what he was. With Irene just down the hall working towards healing Levy, he could only hope that she would succeed.

Even after the magic faded away, Zeref remained in his room. Vistarion wasn't quite a place that felt like home to him, but it was the closest place he had. There was no feeling of family in the large empty halls here, though there were places he could go to for refuge. There was a massive library with all sorts of books. Zeref was nearly certain he had finished reading their entire collection, but the Twelve would often bring back new volumes from wherever they had been visiting most recently. If that wasn't enough, this room itself was a safe haven of sorts. No one disturbed him here, unless it was an emergency or something he had personally requested to be reminded of. Nothing living existed in this place to remind him of what he was. Unless he spent his time gazing down at the picture of Natsu he always held onto, there were no reminders of his past and who he used to be. Vistarion was the only place he could be someone other than Zeref, and as a result, it was the closest thing to paradise he had found.

Now, it was ruined. Even here, his curse had to destroy what he wanted to build. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he wished he could just make it all go away. When a knock sounded at the door, he glared at it with a ferocity that made it seem as if he wanted to murder whoever was disturbing him. "Leave me be! I have no desire to speak to anyone."

"It's Irene." Zeref paused, hearing her voice call to him from the other side. "I only wished to inform you that the girl is stabilized and recovering. After some rest, she should be well enough to return to her home." She paused again, while Zeref simply let himself try to cling to the small sense of relief that came with the news. "Were you aware that she was a member of Fairy Tail? That girl…she's still a threat, is she not?"

No, he wouldn't let that be true. Looking at the door, Zeref inhaled deeply, calming himself for the briefest of moments. He opened it, facing Irene steadily with a calm frown on his face. "Unless I state she is an enemy, she will not be treated as such. Until further notice…consider the war over, Irene. I'm tired of the fighting, of the game I chose to play." He looked away, frowning. "As far as Levy goes…if you give her any less respect than you'd give to me, I will be greatly displeased and there will be consequences. I owe her far more than you can imagine, and I will not tolerate you insinuating that she should be treated with hostility."

Irene nodded, giving him a slight bow. "Understood. I had the word that our truce was extending to an ending of the war…but I wasn't certain if Invel could be trusted without hearing it from you personally." She paused, shaking her head. "Good riddance, too. I wasn't looking forward to seeing that brat in battle again anyway…"

Who? Zeref didn't know, but Irene was already gone. Still, with her gone, Zeref sunk down to the ground again, letting the door shut. He couldn't fall asleep, even knowing that Levy was going to be okay. No, all he could think of was how even in the one place where he had been able to pretend his curse was nothing, he now had to suffer as well. There was no such thing as a paradise without that curse, even if he could imagine people as nothing more than pawns. Even pawns had the ability to become strong and somehow find a way to awaken the affections in Zeref's heart that he fought so hard to ignore.

**And we now have Zeref back! He is not taking his return well, either. Here is likely the start of the angst I warned about...things are gonna get pretty dark soon, though I'll try to space it out a little with some calmer chapters as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

By the time another knock came to the door, Zeref had at least managed to calm himself to the point of no longer crying. Instead, he had been meditating, calming himself while trying to rationally consider his new situation. Really, Levy had been the one to bring him back. Did that mean he was forgiven? Or was she still angry with him? She had looked rather angered before she collapsed, but if she was angry, why save him? Either way, he at least hoped this meant that whatever damage he had done to their meager relationship was repairable.

"Come in." Zeref turned away, not really caring who it was. However, that was before he remembered that Levy was in Vistarion. Turning back, he saw her standing in the doorway, with August by her side. She looked like he remembered, more energetic and lively than she had been after performing the enchantment on him. "It is good to see you've recovered, Levy." He paused, frowning for a moment. "I suppose I should also welcome you to Vistarion, but from what I've gathered, this likely is not your first time here." He glanced towards August, who shook his head.

Rubbing the back of her own head, Levy smiled faintly at him. "Actually, I never came here. I kinda came up with a quick excuse to avoid that…I really don't think I would have been able to learn the layout of a massive castle like this quick enough to pull that off." Zeref nodded, uncertain of what else to add. "But…that's not really why I came here. See…I wanted to apologize." For what? Zeref frowned at her, uncertain of what she had done. "Yelling at you like that…I didn't mean for you to take it so seriously. Really, I was just…upset that you could threaten us so easily. I mean…you had just…" She glanced towards August, biting her lip. She was gripping her arm tightly, and she seemed to squirm where she was standing.

He had not expected this. Staring at her, he felt an odd warmth in his chest. He wasn't able to stop himself from smiling ever so slightly at her, shaking his head and turning away. "That's quite alright. It isn't as if you said anything untrue about me."

"But I did!" She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You aren't really that bad, Zeref. What I said was said out of anger and kind of without thought…"

"Yet I still am the villain history makes me out to be." He shrugged, having gotten rather used to the idea. "I do kill, and I do end up doing so with little guilt, all things considered. Perhaps there are times when that changes…but I've grown used to the guilt enough that it is…easy to ignore, in some ways."

"You make such claims, but if you believed that to be true, we would not have been needed to return to Edolas in order to ensure you came back." August had a valid point, which made Zeref frown faintly. Always, August had been able to read him better than the others. "You would not have fled to hide in your room when your magic began to act beyond your control again. Despite you wishing to act as if you are free of guilt, it still weighs on you every day."

Usually, August wouldn't object so much about such things. Then again, usually August was trying to hide his status as Zeref's son. He should have realized some things would change slightly between them as a result. In fact, he should have wanted and welcomed such a change. "Perhaps. Does it really matter, though?" He looked at them, sighing. "I'm back, and you are well. I suspect that means things will be returning to…normal."

She stared at him, biting her lip. "Are…are you better though? I mean…you just tried to find a rather unusual way to kill yourself."

He supposed he had. Then again, didn't August say something else about what she had learned? "I don't think I will ever quite be that well…though, August has informed me that you've gone out and discovered some interesting information on your own. He claims my curse never bothered you once, despite you taking my place for some time."

Levy nodded, her eyes growing wide. "Wait…he told you about that?"

"Of course. Why would I avoid giving him the news that you can alleviate his curse?" August looked rather confused, but Levy actually looked slightly pale.

"Because…because it was just a theory…" She trailed off, while Zeref smiled at her.

"A theory is far more than what I have at the moment. Given the difficulty of locating any information on this curse, I suspected your idea came from an unusual source."

She nodded, looking away. "It…you…you might be better off…not knowing." She had grown very quiet, and for a moment, Zeref wondered if he had heard her wrong. What theory did she have that was worse than the curse itself? If it ended the deaths that constantly surrounded him, he couldn't imagine why it was a bad thing for him to learn.

Then again, wasn't this the Curse of Contradictions? It seemed oddly fitting for it to end in a tragic way. Did he want to suffer more, if it meant he would be freed of this? Based on Levy's concern, he had no doubt that it would cause him some sort of discomfort to know. Perhaps it was impossible to eliminate the curse. Perhaps it was something else. Either way, it would not be good news.

After some debate, he turned back towards her and nodded. "I…I've suffered with this for quite some time, Levy. In this world, I cannot get any closer to you than I am now…for any living thing near me will perish in an instant. The more I care for life, the more living things around me die…the more I suffer, and the more I dream of an impossible wish for death." She stiffened, but didn't interrupt. "If I care little for life, perhaps I have control…but I also isolate myself and become what history makes me out to be. Unless I become a great villain, I cannot escape this suffering…so if it takes further pain to move past this, I will endure it."

Still, Levy seemed hesitant. She glanced around the room, studying their surroundings for a moment. "And you won't impulsively do something stupid again when you realize you can die again, right?"

"Both you and August are here. I'm certain that between the two of you, one of you could manage to restrain me from doing something so rash." He glanced towards Levy, feeling that same warmth fill him again. This would give him a chance at least, for that future he had contemplated while in that lacrima. "Plus, I think I just may have something of my own to focus on…that should at least limit such impulsive actions."

"I fail to see what is so concerning about ending his curse as well." August frowned at her, while Levy looked away. "Just what is your theory in the first place?"

"Well…I don't think we should quite start there." She glanced towards Zeref, taking a deep breath. "How much do you know about the subconscious use of magic?"

She really had taken an unusual route to researching this, hadn't she? Smiling, Zeref clasped his hands together in his lap, leaning against the wall of his room. "Nearly any wizard can accomplish it, and the capabilities of subconscious magic are quite unexpected. Impossible spells become possible, if the wizard utilizing them is unaware that they are actually casting them in the first place. Within reason, of course. A certain…grasp of magical concepts are required for more intricate subconscious spells, but the overall concept remains true."

"Exactly." Levy looked away, frowning for a moment. "So…this is where it might get a bit uncomfortable. You really don't have to answer if you don't want to…but did anyone tell you that you'd be punished for bringing Natsu back?"

"Everyone did." He frowned, slowly starting to see what she was trying to imply, though. "My instructors claimed Ankhseram, the god of life and death, would grow upset over interfering with such magic. But…that does not necessarily mean I created the curse." Really, he would never do something so insane to himself. Would he? Then, he found what he could use. "Mavis received the same curse, so clearly it isn't such a case."

"But she didn't suffer from her curse until after you told her it was Ankhseram's Curse." Levy's voice was gentle, but still there to correct him. Zeref's eyes were wide, his mind racing to find something else to use against her. "And back then, you already felt guilty, didn't you? You are trying so hard now to bring your family back…it just speaks to how you blame yourself for losing them. You don't try to mend your relationship with Natsu because you don't think you can…or maybe, it's because you don't think you deserve to. Some part of you thought you deserved to be punished, Zeref…and your instructors implied it would happen, so this is the result."

"But…but why this? Any numerous styles of magic would have—"

"But you were told Ankhseram would punish you…and in the stories, which were published that long ago I might add, Ankhseram's curse always caused uncontrollable death magic."

Zeref could feel his body shaking. August was silent, his eyes wide at what Levy was saying. However, Zeref wasn't watching either of them. He didn't notice how Levy had started to kneel in front of him, growing quiet as she watched him. He didn't notice how August was still processing the information. No, all he could see were the few faces he remembered of his victims. He saw the people he had killed, supposedly because of a lack of control. However, that was also nothing but a lie. He had cursed himself. All of those deaths…the ones he coped with by telling himself there had been no other way to save them, he had been lying. He had intentionally given himself this curse, and as a result, he had intentionally killed everyone with this power. It didn't matter if it was a subconscious spell or not, he should have known that it was his own doing.

Something warm touched his hand, making him freeze. Zeref's eyes flashed up, seeing Levy's own brown eyes softening as she stared at him. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd…you'd feel worse like this. You don't deserve to suffer more…but I just…it was the only explanation that made sense. Edo-Zeref and myself…we weren't affected because subconscious spells only affect the person who created them."

He knew that much from Mavis' illusionary friend Zera. No one was able to see her other than Mavis, much like no one felt his curse other than himself. Still, didn't this mean awareness was the end of it? He could already feel the clarity of his mind, given the absence of the pounding headache that was always growing in him. Levy was grasping his hand, her skin soft against his own, and she was not dying. All of the signs said it was gone now, yet he didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to be that much more responsible for all of it, for all of his past. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he realized that she was right to be concerned. He didn't want this suffering at all. For a moment, he wanted to find a weapon to end it all right now, since it should be possible.

Yet, there was that hand on his. Levy was gentle, someone who cared about him regardless. She knew that he had done this to himself, so why was she still willing to forgive him? He looked up at her, feeling oddly broken and desperate for something. "Thank you for telling me." His voice was quiet, almost monotone. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes, turning over his hand to grasp hers tightly. "Don't…don't let me be alone, August, Levy. I…I don't think I can trust myself for a while." He knew it was not something he should have requested of her, but he didn't want it to be someone other than her. He needed Levy by his side right now, even if she only did so out of concern as a friend. Staring at her hand clasped in his own, he found there was a slight warmth spreading through his hand from where her skin rested against his own. He could let her use him as she saw fit, so long as he could find moments like this and pretend they meant something more than they did.

**So, I've finished rewriting the end of the new arc and have pieced together all of the new draft. I was curious about its length...and for those of you who have read my other stories, the draft of this story is only a few hundred words shorter than Karma of Contradictions, which had been my longest FT story by nearly 100k words before this. So, expect a long story here, since this one will be over 300k when I finish it.**

**As for this chapter, I do hope this clarifies some of the confusion you guys had on the theory of Zeref's curse for this story. He subconsciously cursed himself, rather than just subconsciously used magic when he valued life, if that makes sense. I really was trying to model this style of magic off of Zera, but I guess I didn't quite explain it well initially and caused a little bit of confusion. Either way, Zeref now knows about all of this, and his emotional moods are to follow soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Mavis found that she alternated between planning and reminiscing about the past while she was in her cell. Planning typically involved waiting for someone to release her from this cell. Her connections within Alvarez were wide enough to ensure she'd be free long before Jellal thought she'd be, that was certain. However, she didn't have enough ideas on how the Earthland Wizards returned to plan much beyond that. She knew they had theories about the Legions, which meant she'd require one, but she knew little beyond that. Perhaps she could determine the answer herself, after studying information on the creature in the library.

With planning so delayed, it often led her thoughts to stray towards the purpose of her plans in the first place. They varied, who she'd think about, but it was always the same. Today, it seemed to be a day to focus on Zera. They'd grown up together as children, living outside of the Royal City. Zera's parents had died before she could remember them, and so Zera grew up in an orphanage. Mavis had been a little older when she lost her own family to an accident, and that was what led to them being together, growing up like sisters.

Arriving at that place had been a bit intimidating for Mavis. She'd walked into a large building, with a stranger holding her hand and guiding her towards different rooms, explaining where she was and what the rooms were available for. She saw different children in the house too, though Mavis didn't know them that well. Before long, she'd been left alone, the tour done with though Mavis had not really listened to the details.

"Hello, I'm Mavis!" She approached one boy with a smile. However, he just pulled his toy car closer, turning away from her.

Frowning, Mavis had moved on. She tried greeting other children as she wandered the house, until she finally found Zera. The girl was in her room, and at the time, Mavis wasn't really polite enough to knock on doors before entering. "Hey! What are you doing just barging in here?"

Mavis had jumped, letting out a slight squeak as the girl yelled. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to say hi to everyone here. I'm…I just got here. My name is Mavis."

The brunette had frowned at her, before sighing and holding out a hand. "Zera. Now, can you please get out of my room and leave me alone? I'll play with you some other time."

"You'll…play with me?"

"Didn't I just say that? I'm trying to sleep before they force me to head down for breakfast!"

Mavis had smiled, nodding and practically skipping away towards her room. She played with Zera almost every day after that. As they grew older, their chances of being adopted decreased, but they were happy with it. That meant they could stay together, like sisters.

Now, she was gone. Mavis' eyes were closed, and the aching loneliness kept pressing down over her. She'd been alone for so long now…but she was so close to her goals. She could see the end already, now that those wizards had come to this world again. True, she'd known something had happened before with wizards from another world…most people had heard the rumors at least. However, the anima had been responsible for everything transporting them back then. It wasn't possible to influence things herself, or so she had believed.

She was still lost in thought when footsteps echo from down the hall. They stopped for a moment, and Mavis paused, sitting up. Outside of her cell, there were two guards standing watch. Mavis watched one rub his neck, before collapsing to the ground. The other did the same right after, and Mavis slowly began to smile. She rose to her feet, moving towards the bars. How long had she been here? She wasn't certain. There weren't windows within the cells of the Royal City, and they weren't exactly kind enough to provide her with the time. She was fairly certain it'd been at least a month, though. Certain…bodily functions made it easy enough to tell that much.

A familiar grin greeted her moments after the collapse of the guards. "Hey, Mavis." Keys dangled from Sting's hand, and he jangled them in front of her. "I heard you were in a tight spot. Since your latest plan already kinda killed my cover, I figured there was no point in wasting someone else on the rescue."

She nodded, watching him unlock the door. "You aren't wrong. You and Invel would have been my first choice for this task, because of the exposure risk." Sting pulled the door open, and Mavis stepped out, standing by his side. "To be honest, I expected you to come as a messenger first, not as my general. After all, that was the role you claimed to have, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…they bought it entirely too. You were right that I could convince them I wasn't…well, who I am." Sting grinned, before walking down the hall. "Anyway, we can go into the details of my great deception later. For now…well, I think it'd be best if we get going."

Mavis nodded, following after him. Sting moved quickly, pausing at an intersection of hallways. He glanced around, checking for guards, before continuing forward. Keeping silent, Mavis stayed close to him, aware that they would be easily caught. Yet, things were going oddly smooth for a prison break. It was strange, how few guards there were leading out. Sure, they'd passed a handful that Sting had knocked out using a dart gun and tranquilizers…but it wasn't nearly as many as she'd expected.

Faint voices came from a distance, and Sting readied his tranquilizers again. He approached the next corner, crouching and taking aim again. With practiced precision, he shot at the guards. In just moments, they collapsed as well, leaving the path clear for them to leave. Mavis walked by him, pausing to glance at the collapsed men. Even now, she was preserving lives rather than recklessly claiming them in her new pursuit. She really was changing, if she thought that was a good thing.

Shaking her head, she began moving. However, that was when the alarm started screeching, making her wince and glance above them. Red lights started to flash, lighting up the halls on occasion. "Damn…seems like they've noticed you're gone already. We're going to need to start moving fast, now." Mavis nodded, picking up the pace. "So, have you been having fun in prison?" He cracked a grin, joking as they ran.

Mavis narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe they know I am missing, but they don't know my location. Silence is still helpful, Sting."

"As you wish, Miss Spriggan." She rolled her eyes at the nickname, which had started when Fairy Tail began their hunt for Alvarez on behalf of King Jellal. It was fitting to the Twelve Shields, with them being her enemies, to label her as a dark fairy of some kind. Yet, rather than commenting, she rounded another corner. Guards spotted them this time, and were already readying weapons for a fight. Seeing them, Mavis glanced over at Sting, who held his tranq gun ready. He shot two times, knocking out two of the guards. The third came close, slashing out with a sword. Sting ducked underneath it, spinning around behind the man. Another dart put him to sleep as well, and they were on their way.

"Do you happen to have a weapon for me too on you?"

"Sorry, I packed light for the job. Figured speed and stealth would be more important." She nodded, frowning. After a moment's pause, she knelt down by an unconscious guard, claiming his sword as her own. With that, she continued her run, prepared to fight if necessary against guards further along the trail.

"We need to get out and lose them before they start launching a chase on mounts of any form." That meant they hadn't brought horses or other resources themselves. They neared a set of stairs, and Sting paused. "I'm not going to be able to check the top of these like I've done with the halls. You ready for whoever is up there?"

She nodded, and they began to walk up. She held the sword ready to fight, while Sting paused to make sure his tranq gun was loaded with another dart. From what she had seen of the case he'd pulled out…he was running low on supplies. She didn't comment however, and instead focused on their goal. They'd break free of this place, and her mission would resume. August would not be implicated in the crime, and Alvarez's goals would continue to move forward.

At the top of the stairs, two guards stood just outside of the upper door. They heard Sting and Mavis coming, spinning with swords in hand. Sting had foreseen an attack here, however, and was quick to duck. Mavis had moved a bit slower, and was still on the stairs when the attack came. As the two guards split their focus, dividing with one on Sting and the other facing her, Mavis smiled. "I may have just been an advisor to King Jellal, but that doesn't mean I never learned to fight for myself." The man started swinging his weapon towards her. Mavis blocked, pushing back harshly. He took a few steps back, leaving Mavis enough room to take the last two steps upward. The room they were in was open, which was not good for being discrete. However, she had to stay focused on her assailant.

The guard swung towards her legs, looking to incapacitate her. She sidestepped the blow, leaping forward to try and slam into his arm with the flat side of her blade. Hopefully, she'd weaken his sword arm and make an opening for herself. Yet, he saw her actions and quickly lifted his sword to block. Mavis pulled her blade back close to herself, staying ready to defend or attack as necessary. Before she could make an opening again, however, he collapsed suddenly, revealing Sting cheerfully waving over his fallen form. "You take too long, Miss Spriggan. Do you need more practice or something?"

"Shut up, Sting." The man laughed, and Mavis quickly followed after him. He knew where the exit was, since he had broken into the prison. She just hoped the alarm didn't lock down the exits.

"Wall is already working on disarming security, if you were worried." She blinked in surprise. Wall was typically relied on for hacking into any of the new technology that was created to replace magic. He was skilled in such things himself, and a crazy inventor that made strange weapons for them to use, though they were useful and unexpected at times. As such, he was rarely used on missions that would involve actual combat. He couldn't fight himself, despite knowing how to make all sorts of destructive tools and how to bypass the new locks that would latch automatically.

They encountered four more guards on their way to the exit. At the moment, Mavis didn't know if they had yet to find her, or if they were trying to follow the trail of unconscious men to determine where she was at. However, she wasn't going to question things just yet. They pushed the exit open, walking outside. There, she saw Wall with some strange device in hand, tapping away quickly at it. When he saw them, he stopped and placed it into his bag. The man smiled, and he brushed his dark hair from his face. "Great, seems like you made it. We're running now, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, we are."

Wall sighed, shaking his head. "Why must you drag me along on missions that involve athletics? You should know by now that I have absolutely no skill in such things."

"I know, but we had no other options to get around security here. They've got the most up to date tech, given the fact that this is the Royal City…where they keep only the most dangerous of criminals."

Wall nodded, glancing over at Mavis and giving her a slight nod. "Welcome back, Miss." She nodded at him, and saw him begin to move. "Sadly, I cannot properly welcome you…but we shall celebrate once we've left the city, I suppose."

"That will be good enough for me, Wall." The man smiled, and they were off. As they entered the city streets, Mavis glanced back and saw guards on Legions starting to follow after them. The flying creatures gave them an advantage, but Wall was already pulling them aside into an alley. He held out what seemed like a wad of brown fuzz to Mavis, and similar one to Sting before placing a black one on his head. After seeing it on him…she realized the tangled wad of fuzz was a wig of some kind. "If they are searching from above, we need to look different from above." Nodding, Mavis did her best to quickly hide her blond hair underneath the brown strands. Sting had it easier than her, just like Wall did. Yet, she still managed to get most of it hidden away, before moving once more.

The thing on her head felt somewhat heavy and awkward, and kept sliding around slightly. She hoped its constant shifting wasn't noticeable from above, where the Legions were flying. "We should slow our pace. Running makes us look suspicious," Mavis said. The two shared a look, before nodding and slowing to a walk. "If we run into any soldiers on foot, that is when we can run again. For now, we are avoiding arial observers, and as Wall suggested, it is best to try and blend in as a result."

With that, they began walking through town. To stay hidden, it meant walking through public areas, rather than side streets like Sting had mapped out ahead of time. Mavis took them through the market district of town, where crowds gathered and were walking to various stores throughout.

The stores soon dissipated into a small collection of specialty restaurants, which were quickly ignored as they sought out the exit to town. Taking the main road had its risks, but the nature of the search party after them made it necessary. "They could have guards posted at the exit, Mavis. Are you sure this is the right path to take?"

Glancing at Wall, Mavis nodded. "If we take another path, we will be stopped by those above us."

"Damn Legions. Those things make it almost impossible to outrun the Royal Army, just like before." Sting scowled, shaking his head. "I guess there's nothing to do about it now."

The exit was there, and they paused. There were watchmen, standing guard within the walls of the city and observing those that were coming and going. Mavis watched the path for a moment, focusing on the guard's observations. Wagons were pulled inside, unchecked. Most that were leaving, however, were being searched. She stared at the wall, before the dark haired man by her side scowled and shook his head. "I have to take care of everything around here, don't I?" He reached into his bag, digging around for a moment. Then, he pulled what looked like a gun out, handing it to Mavis. A similar object was removed, and given to Sting, before Wall took one for himself. "Come on, head towards the wall, away from the exit. Quickly, before Legions are above us again."

She nodded, following after him. She watched as Wall took aim for the top of the wall, and sent a string of rope with a hook at the end launching for the thing. It…was a grappling hook, though launched by some mechanical device. She grinned, quickly mimicking him and preparing to drag herself up over the wall, with Sting by her side. Before long, they were all standing on top of it, gazing back down over the other side.

"Hold the trigger to release gradually, rather than instantly." With those brief instructions, Wall latched the end of his hook onto the other side of the wall, and hopped over to lower himself to the ground. Joining him, Mavis and Sting followed suit.

Her feet touched the grass, and she began moving again. After ensuring they were a safe distance away, she moved back towards the road, though there was no point. Their pursuers were still staying within the city, not aware that she had left yet. Letting out a triumphant laugh, Mavis began running again. She was free, and she was going to succeed in her plans. Alvarez would not let her down, not now, and not in the future either.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Inviting Levy to stay in Vistarion hadn't exactly been something Zeref thought deeply about. Yet, as the silence in the room drifted onward, he knew that he likely should have considered it more carefully. She had her guild, after all. Wasn't it unfair of him to ask that of her? However, she hadn't moved away. She seemed to be chewing on her lower lip, watching him as if uncertain of what to do next. August did the same, looking wary but following Zeref's request nonetheless. "Your majesty…if I may, there really is little that this has to change. True, you—"

"I'd…I'd rather not, August." Zeref looked away, closing his eyes. Yes, August could typically explain away a situation like this with ease. Really, he excelled at being able to logically explain why knowing something really was no different than having not known moments ago. Yet, it felt like it changed too much.

"But, your majesty—"

"Stop calling me that." He was tired, and he was done with this. Closing his eyes, Zeref leaned back. The curse was gone, so really, why did it matter? Why would August refuse to acknowledge him? Perhaps it was because he had fled earlier. Maybe it simply came out of habit. Either way, Zeref didn't want this distant relationship with his own son. It was a cruel sort of punishment, the proximity they had that was not quite a bond of closeness despite their blood relationship. "I…as you stated before…everyone in this room is aware of the truth. What purpose is there in such titles then?"

August stared at him, frowning. "You are still my emperor…and you had given no inclination of desiring to change our current situation."

"That was when I was still doubtful that this curse would be so simply dealt with." He spoke sharply, before grimacing at the phrasing. Simply dealt with? The ache in his chest and the whispering voice in the back of his mind begging him to just end his life were no simple things to ignore. "Why would I wish to change things when it would result in your death? Perhaps…perhaps that line of thought was what made it so difficult to return…" He trailed off, closing his eyes. "Regardless…I have wasted far too much time as it is, treating you as little more than another pawn in my games. I'm tired of treating people like this…of pretending bonds do not tie us together, despite my greatest attempts to keep them away."

Nodding, August smiled ever so slightly at him. "I see." He glanced towards Levy, his smile widening. "Then can I assume that is why you requested for both of us to stay? You seem to be oddly attached to—"

"Yes." He didn't want August to speak so directly about what he could see. Many people failed to realize just how observant August could be, yet unlike most, he failed to see that some things were best kept to himself. "That and…well, it is difficult to cope with." He could speak calmly, but that came from years of experience. He was used to putting up a false appearance of calmness, or on occasion of dark joy at terrible actions. This was no different than either, but it felt like it was only making him worse.

Another face flashed in his mind, one that he had long forgotten the name of. How many times would he be seeing the faces of those he had killed? Before, he had hardly given them much thought. He had grown used to it…yet he was discovering just how wrong he was to think that guilt would leave him be. "I assure you, I will be here for as long as I am needed." August moved closer, reaching out and squeezing Zeref's shoulder hesitantly. "Not only am I here as your servant…I will also stand by you, as your son and as I should have been doing for all these years."

"You were always here August…" Zeref looked away, staring at his lap. "It was I who failed to recognize your purpose in being near me."

"And I'm getting the feeling that I should probably leave you two alone to talk…" Levy spoke, making Zeref blink at her in surprise. Why would she think that? He hadn't asked her to leave…but maybe she was getting uncomfortable. Maybe she didn't want to stay in Vistarion, not when she had her guild to get back to.

She rose to her feet, moving towards the door. Zeref watched her, but once she got close, he felt his heart rate pick up. Something in him was panicking at the sight of her leaving, and he irrationally was getting the idea that he would not see her again if he let her go. After all, what reason did she have for wanting to be near him, someone who killed heartlessly and cursed himself to kill even more? "Please don't leave…I—" He broke off, glancing towards August. Maybe he did have important things to discuss with the other man, but he just couldn't let her leave either.

Turning back towards him, Levy smiled and shook her head. "I'm not going far. You asked me to stay, right? So I figured I'd just…go down the hall or something and give you two some time alone to talk."

Whatever had squeezed his chest a moment ago seemed to release, and he took a deep breath. Why was he being so irrational right now? Of course she was kind enough to remain with him until he was past the worst of his depressive state. That was simply the kind of person Levy was. "Right." He glanced towards August, still feeling like he was abusing that very kindness however. "You…you mentioned enjoying reading before, correct?" Levy nodded, and Zeref rose to his feet. "Then follow me. If you truly wish to give us a moment to speak…I will at least give you the curtesy of some form of entertainment while you are here."

She blinked, looking surprised as he moved past her into the hall. Glancing back at August, Zeref smiled and nodded. "I will be back soon…Levy is likely correct about us having much to discuss, August."

"I will be awaiting your return, then." August sat down at the desk in the room, seeming to make himself comfortable. Really, he looked more comfortable in this room than Zeref did most of the time. Despite the massive bed in the center and the bright lighting of the room, it had always felt like it just…wasn't him. There were books on a shelf nearby, and a desk for working, but Zeref did little in the actual room beyond sleeping. One wall had a door resting on it, with the closet just beside it.

Shaking his head, Zeref turned around and left, not wishing to really linger in that place for now. As he moved to walk down the hall, he paused. Next to his room was another of the spare rooms in the castle, which usually were meant for the Spriggan Twelve. However, this room had never once really been used. Levy stopped with him, frowning for a moment. "If…Levy, how long do you intend to remain in Vistarion?"

The solid script wizard frowned, glancing at him. "I…I guess I haven't really thought about it." She smiled for a moment, folding her hands in front of her. "Since I didn't plan on telling you about the curse yet…I didn't really think that you'd want me sticking around for long. After all, we did kinda have that weird fight, and you never seemed to like me all that much in the first place…" Had he really seemed that distant to her? He frowned, watching as she fiddled with her hands. "I mean, yeah, you preferred me to the others, but that isn't really the same. So…I don't know. If you want me to stay for a while, I'd probably need to contact Fairy Tail so they don't get too worried. Right now, they just think I'm on a quick trip to get something I forgot while on a job I took a while ago…"

"I'm certain August still has a means of contacting them after working with them to retrieve me from Edolas." He spoke calmly, glancing at the room. "If…if you decide to stay, you are welcome to use this room here. It is fully furnished, and should at least give you the basic necessities for comfort."

She stared at the door for a moment, not replying. Still, Zeref didn't want to linger much longer. He was feeling restless, and already, more haunting faces were making him want to find the nearest dagger and drive it through his chest. Glancing at Levy, he tried to remind himself that somehow, this would get better. He had to hope it would, at least. "I…I think I might stay." Her voice came quietly after they had walked for a few moments. "When…when you're done talking to him, could you ask August to help me with that then? I don't really want to interrupt, not when you've been worrying over this for so long."

Even he did not know how long he had truly been contemplating the idea of August being his family, but he knew it had been a while. "Then I will pass along to the servants to not disturb you as you sleep. When rooms are unoccupied, they will occasionally attempt to do their cleaning at night while the others rest."

She nodded, smiling faintly. "This castle…it really is kinda huge. I'd probably get lost in it so easily if I was in a place like this." It was such a sudden shift in conversation that Zeref simply nodded. Yet, the image of her actually living in Vistarion like that…it lingered almost as well as the haunting images of death that plagued his mind. "Did you ever get lost, when you first came here?"

"I was the one who oversaw the construction of this castle…so I suppose it would be unfair to ask me such a question." She laughed at that, shaking her head.

"Right." She turned with him around one of the corners, her eyes still studying the place around them. "You know, I never imagined you wanting to be in a place like this in the first place. It just…you seem to be the kind of person who prefers things simple and straightforward. Castles like this just show off wealth and power, if you ask me. They're a status symbol that society could do without, yet most rulers can't seem to realize how wasteful they're being with resources when they build these things. I mean, take a look at Crocus! Even Fiore's royal family has a massive castle. Imagine how many homes could have been built with those stones? How many families could have been taken in from the cold, or even simply fed with the money spent on its construction?"

Smiling, Zeref tilted his head to study her. "Yet, what does such a status symbol do for royalty?" She blinked, frowning at him. "In the case of Fiore…perhaps it was not quite as necessary. However, when a ruler has a history of being rather…dark and destructive, there is often a need for something else to be seen about such a person." He glanced around, frowning. "I agree…this is not what I would have selected, had I been given the opportunity to choose a home for myself. There is far too much space, and not enough people…it serves as a rather strong reminder of how isolated my life has become. Yet, if not for this castle, for something bright and central in this nation that people were welcome to visit should problems arise…would I have gained the respect I have here? Or would I have simply been feared and hated, as I am in other nations?"

"Only you would give building a castle that much thought." Levy snorted, shaking her head. "I should have known you didn't just want it because it was comfortable and fancy to live here."

"As you stated before, that would be a rather pointless waste of resources. I built Alvarez with the intent of using it for a greater purpose, so I would not be so foolish as to waste our time on such a frivolous thing."

Oddly, the rather random conversation seemed to be calming him. It was about seemingly nothing, yet it relaxed him to talk to her about it. "Well, do you like it now?" He frowned, glancing towards her. "I mean…from what I heard, you're hardly ever here in the first place. It sounds like you don't like it that much, if that's the case."

"No one else is ever here." He shrugged, turning down another hallway again. "And as far as entertainment goes…there is little to be had in this castle, in my opinion. Perhaps I could find methods of keeping my mind active…but it was never quite a place that felt like mine, despite having built it for governing my own empire."

Levy's smile faded slightly, staring at him. "Right." She looked away, biting her lower lip. "It's easy to forget about that…to forget what it was like to be you for just a moment." She closed her eyes, and Zeref watched her, slowing his pace. What exactly was she thinking about? "It really was lonely. I couldn't go to any of the places I was used to going…too many people would shout at me in anger or run in fear. I wondered why it was so terrible, why it was so difficult for them to move past…and I realized, no one really bothers to understand, do they? They don't ask about why you did those things…they're just too focused on the fact that people were hurt as a result of your demons and your magic, too focused on the darkness to really see the light alongside of it."

So that was what she was referring to. He had been used to such reactions for so long that he hadn't considered how much it would affect her. Yet, Levy didn't seem to be done. "Did…did you ever have a home where you didn't feel like that? A place to call your own…where you weren't always reminded of how alone you had to be because of all of that?"

She actually looked like she was on the verge of crying. Her voice was pained, sympathizing with him far more than anyone he had known. He gave her a faint smile, looking away and focusing ahead of them. Really, they were close to the library now. Part of him wished they weren't, considering how calming simply talking to her had been. "If…if there was ever any such home in my past, it would had to have been when I was a child." Really, after that things had changed drastically. Even during his education after becoming an orphan, he'd been alone.

"That must have been so lonely for you…living like that." She looked away, closing her eyes. "Really…once that started to sink in was when I think I really began to realize why you reacted so drastically to what I said. You…it meant a lot to you, when I said I'd be your friend, didn't it?" This was getting dangerously close to asking about his feelings for her. Perhaps he could admit such things to himself, but he refused to scare her away like he had done with Mavis. For now, they'd remain friends until he was certain she'd accepted all of the darkness in his past. He'd wait, until he was certain she'd accept his affections and return them, even if it was in a much more minor extent than his own. "I thought it might have…back when I first saw your reaction, that is. But…it never occurred to me that it meant so much because…because you really didn't have anyone to call your friend. I always thought that at least the Spriggan Twelve were with you, that you had friends in Alvarez no one knew about…but you didn't even have that much, did you?"

"Friends and the curse I believed I was suffering from…were not a combination I was fond of." He pushed open the door in front of him, walking inside. "So, in that sense…I suppose I truly did not have any such companions." Glancing towards her, he smiled faintly. "On that note, I suppose we will be stopping." Levy frowned at him, before her eyes widened at the room they stood in. Surrounding them were massive towering bookshelves, lined with all kinds of books. Rows of them filled the room, and it seemed to fill a nearly endless span of space around them. A few small desks were close to the entrance, with seats allowing people to rest as they studied. "This is Alvarez's national archives. Over the years, I've collected these works from various locations while expanding our nation. Few even have access to this room, given its location deep within this castle. While there is little in terms of fictional texts if you prefer such tales…there should be at least one volume or two on some subject that interests you for while I am speaking with August."

"And I…I can read any of them?" Her eyes were wide, scanning the shelves.

Nodding, Zeref smiled faintly at her. "Of course. After all…I do believe I owe you, for all that you have done for me." She glanced at him, blinking in surprise. "You are welcome to return however often you wish. It would take some time to work through the entirety of this collection, but if you wished for me to direct you towards a particular subject, I'd be more than happy to assist."

"I can't believe you've collected so much…" She moved to the nearest shelf, scanning the titles. "Wait, you have books discussing enslavement magic? Those are banned in nearly all countries!"

Nodding, Zeref chuckled in amusement. "In fact, they are also banned in Alvarez. However…as I stated before, few come into this castle, so this has become more of my own personal collection." Levy still seemed to be staring at him with wide eyes, not quite processing it. "Perhaps it is a darker branch of magic, but I find them fascinating to read about. Granted, most are not detailed enough to get a decent grasp on the spells themselves, but the one you are looking at there should at least give you an overview of how it functions in a more general sense."

"This is just…this is amazing." She glanced back at him, her eyes bright. "And I can really read any of them? You won't…get upset with me for choosing something that's probably illegal to study or something?"

"And have you attempted to charge me for any of the illegal actions I've taken in my past?" Levy raised her eyebrows at him, likely aware of how ridiculous such a suggestion truly was. "I am the emperor, Levy. Given the militaristic rule of Alvarez, even if it contradicts my own laws, I can let you do as you please. So, while it may surprise me that you hold an interest in a topic such as that…it would not particularly concern me if you chose to read that volume."

She grinned, nodding and quickly scanning more shelves. "Then it sounds like I've got some work to do." He frowned, watching her quickly begin to pull out a few books for herself, moving to a table and piling them there. "I'll be here when you're done talking to August, don't worry. There's plenty of topics here that I wasn't able to touch in my own personal studies at home, not even when I worked for the magic council." She had worked in Era? Then again, he thought he recalled a few of Fairy Tail's wizards ending up with similar jobs during the period in which they'd disbanded. For Levy, Zeref supposed it wasn't impossible, but he could hardly imagine her with them. She seemed so free-spirited that a job with law enforcement such as them was simply too restricting for her.

Nodding towards her, Zeref turned and began to walk out of the room. There was something oddly pleasant about the sight of her in this room, where he himself spent most of his time in Vistarion. This was where he went when he wanted to get out of his own head and think about anything else for a moment of time. Levy was quickly finding escape inside of one of the books she had found, looking entranced by the words she saw. She really did belong here, no matter what she might think. Then again, she also had her own guild in Fiore. He couldn't force her away from that, no matter how much he might wish to keep her here.

He made sure to keep the door quiet as it shut behind him, letting him walk down the halls to return to August. He didn't know quite what he wanted to say to August himself, really. Levy was right that they had much to discuss…but how was he to even begin? Eighty years they had spent together, working side by side in Alvarez. For all of them, Zeref had been completely ignorant of a vital truth. Never once had August strayed in his loyalties, and Zeref had found himself relying on him more and more the longer he remained. Really, behind the scenes, it was August leading this nation. Zeref was never here unless absolutely necessary, and as a result, he knew exactly who was keeping things in order in Alvarez. Still, when he returned to the room and saw August sitting inside, waiting just as patiently as before, Zeref felt his chest grow tight. This was his son, after all, and for the first time in those eight decades, he now had the chance to speak to him as his father. It was a moment he had both never waited for, yet he somehow hoped would come to pass. After all, hadn't he fought this long to have some type of family in his life? August was here now, and with the war no longer an option in his mind, he had to embrace what he had before it was gone.

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Loke didn't really stay in the celestial world for long before returning using his own power. Really, he felt a bit weird trying to rejoin the guild as much as he was. However, the war had taken its toll on Fairy Tail. When he arrived, he could see the wizards of the guild working together to repair the broken guild hall. Lucy looked startled to see him appearing by her side, blinking in surprise. "Loke? What made you decide to come out? It's not like I'm in danger or anything."

Usually, he would have replied with some kind of flirty comeback. That was what he was used to using with women in general. Most of them needed that kind of confidence boost, and while he was rarely taken seriously anymore, he figured it was just something to keep up. However, the more he thought about it, the more he had realized Lucy was simply someone he looked up to, more like family than an actual lover. She had an inner strength and fought with all she had for those she cared for. Those were qualities Loke himself wanted to have, and he admired her all the more for already possessing them. "Just figured I'd see how the repairs were going. After all, I played my own role in the war too, so I figured I should see what you've been up to."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for the offer, but we're actually almost finished." From what he could see, that was fairly accurate. The roof had already been repaired, and no longer had gaping holes from whatever magic or projectiles had destroyed it in the first place. One wall was still in the progress of being fixed, but if he remembered correctly, nearly that entire wall had been missing after some attack in the battle. "After all of this hard work, I'm definitely going to need a break. Luckily, Natsu and I got a pretty decent reward for helping deal with Avatar before the war…so I might actually be able to rest for a moment without worrying about my rent."

"So you won't be doing a lot of work for a little while?" She shook her head, and Loke frowned. He had told Nab they'd go on a job or something soon…but he really didn't know what Nab was expecting. Loke tried his best to emphasize that he really didn't think anything would come of it, beyond just being friends. However, the animal possession wizard had looked like Loke had just professed his own love to him as well. The guy had been smiling, and while Loke was certain he'd explained why it wasn't a good idea, Nab hadn't been dissuaded in the slightest. "I'm thinking that maybe I'll go and take a job myself then."

"Wait, are you serious?" Lucy blinked at him, surprised. "You haven't really taken jobs since your banishment ended. What changed?"

Glancing towards the guild hall, he saw Nab finally look up from his work on the wall. His eyes widened when he saw Loke, and he quickly looked away and returned to his work. "Nothing really. I just figured I should probably get back to keeping up my role in the guild. I am a member…it just feels weird not to participate."

Telling Lucy just felt weird, but he probably should. She was eyeing him closely, with a narrowed gaze. "Oh really?" She smirked, leaning forward with her arms crossed over her chest. "You wouldn't be trying to impress someone, would you? Or looking for a new date or something?" He frowned, while Lucy laughed. "Seriously, did you think I wouldn't notice how you didn't greet me with your traditional pick-up line? I'm not that oblivious, and I'm not stupid either. Who's the lucky girl?"

Keeping his voice low, Loke shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lucy raised her eyebrows at this, and Loke sighed. "It's not that I'm actually interested in anyone…but I've recently realized that someone in the guild is interested in me. Really, it's just given me something to think about for a bit…and I'd rather not make things more difficult than they have to be by flaunting relationships that don't even exist in front of them."

"Well…are you planning on giving her a chance?" Lucy's question was honest, and Loke knew his key holder was only concerned about him. "I mean, I haven't heard you get serious enough about anyone to actually drop down to just dating one girl."

"It's not a her." That made Lucy pause, her eyes widening at him. "That's only part of why I'm really not certain. The other thing is…I really don't know a thing about him. Even if I was confident in me being interested in men…I wouldn't have a clue."

With her shock wearing off slightly, Lucy chuckled at him. "I never really saw you as the type of guy to even consider…well, another guy." He glanced at her, smiling at her.

"That makes two of us."

She nodded, still smiling. "If you want my opinion…I'd say just take your time and figure out what you want. Really, I'm happy to support your decision either way…but don't lie to yourself or this guy and say that things will work out, or not, just because of your gender. Love doesn't really get based on something like that…it is about forming a deep connection with someone and really getting to know who they are. So, start learning more about this guy and let him learn about you."

"That was my plan from the start." He smiled at her, shaking his head. "Actually…I was planning on going on a job with him while you were taking a break."

"It sounds like a great place to start." He nodded, turning around and getting ready to walk away. "So…are you at least going to tell me the name of this mystery guild member?"

Chuckling, Loke nodded. "Nab, if you'd believe it." She blinked at him, while Loke gave her a slight wave. "I'll see you around soon, Lucy. Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

Still, as much as he understood what she was saying, it just felt weird for him to consider. As a celestial spirit, he had seen the world changing over time, becoming more accepting of different viewpoints and ideas. Yet, he'd always felt like little changed about him to match those shifts. Staring at Nab, Loke put his hands into his pockets, frowning. He had to be crazy for even considering something like this, given his past. What had he ever done that gave him the thought that this might actually turn into something else?

Scratching the back of his neck, he sighed and shook his head. There was always a first time for everything, he supposed. Moving closer, he put on a smile and stopped when he stood next to Nab. "Hey. It looks like you've been hard at work for a change."

Looking up, Nab smiled timidly and nodded. "Yeah…I mean, since I caused you guys all kinds of problems anyway…I figured I should at least try and help out." He glanced around, shrugging. "I'm probably one of the slowest workers here…but Erza seemed pleased that I was helping and not slacking off this time around…"

"Does that mean you've got time for a break soon?" Nab blinked over at him, frowning for a moment. "Lucy says she's taking some time off of jobs for a little while. I figured that means I'd have the chance to take a job of my own for a bit."

"Oh!" Nab rose to his feet, putting down his hammer and nodding. "That…yeah. I should be able to do that." He paused, frowning for a moment. "Though…I really don't know what kind of jobs I should look at. I'm still rather out of practice with my magic…and even when I was used to it, I still messed up a lot…"

"Wanna find one like I did last time?" Nab's eyes widened, and Loke shook his head, chuckling. "Or maybe not. Random selection worked out okay back then, but you probably want something with a bit less fighting this time around."

"Yeah…probably. I think I saw an interesting one about finding some magic artifact…" He frowned, thinking for a moment. "It was a ways away, but the description says there was a growing sense of magical energy from some ruins near this town. They wanted someone to locate the spell causing it…and retrieve it for them to sell. I think it was listed by some shop owner or something…and since treasure hunters won't go near the area, they decided to give it to wizards instead."

"Why won't treasure hunters go there? Is it dangerous or something?" Loke frowned, watching as Nab shrugged.

"I'm not really certain…" He trailed off, pausing for a moment. "I mean, I haven't exactly thought about it much, and I didn't really plan on taking that job in the first place. Though…it probably wouldn't involve a lot of fighting."

Still, it was a concern. Treasure hunters were usually trained to fight, even without magic. Likely that meant the area wasn't avoided due to actual monsters of some kind, but for another reason. Was there some curse on that region? Or some protective spell on the object? If the latter were true…given the fact that its magic could now be sensed, and the fact that the aura of that object was growing, it was likely a protective spell that had just begun weakening due to the passage of time. "Sounds good to me." He wasn't really going to try and worry Nab over the idea, though. Whatever it was, they'd figure something out on how to deal with it. In the worst case scenario, he could always try and call for more help in figuring out just what was going on in the area. Since the job itself only asked for them to retrieve on object, whatever problem there was shouldn't really affect them anyway.

* * *

Knowing what to say to August was completely different than knowing he had to talk to August. Zeref returned to his room, staring silently at the elderly man who seemed to have grown comfortable sitting at his desk. Zeref moved into the room, letting the door shut behind him. He sat down on the edge of his bed, frowning as he tried to consider what to say. What exactly did someone say in the first place in this kind of situation? August was his son, and Zeref knew he was older than the man…yet it was far too late to truly change much of anything. "I rather like her." August started for him, seeing his silence. Zeref frowned, glancing up at him. "Levy…she seems rather level headed and determined to achieve her goals. Rather than basing her opinions solely on what she reads, she thinks critically about what she has learned and forms her own ideas about what has truly occurred."

"Yes…I suppose she does." Really, to have moved on from his own history she had to have done some sort of odd reasoning like that. "She seemed rather intrigued with the archives here. I suspect she might be busy for quite some time now."

"When you mentioned allowing her to read, I suspected that might be the case. She seemed eager to take on far too many research challenges at once when I was working with her." August paused, smiling and shaking his head. "I haven't the faintest idea of how she balanced it all. I tried to limit her…but she insisted upon learning about enchantments side by side with your curse and your history—"

"My history?" He frowned at August, unaware of this development.

He nodded, meeting his gaze. "For more specifics on analyzing the curse. She thought that there might be some sort of clue in historical accounts, since there were few if any references to the curse in other works." Yet again, she found a clever way to work around the lack of information given to her. He smiled, wondering what task she'd set herself to next. Part of him wondered if she could unravel spells even he had failed to accomplish, like his brief idea of merging curse power and magic into one. As hard as he'd tried, the two sources of energy seemed to be too different to utilize in sync with one another. Yet, the potential it held would allow a wizard to continue battling long after exhausting their magical energy…which was why it had intrigued him at one point in time. "You…you do remain rather fond of her, don't you?" Zeref nodded, looking away. "I suspected as much when I saw her with you in that other world. Perhaps you did not speak with kindness directed towards her…but you differed to her authority. You let her take control, and placed far more trust in her than I've seen you place in a stranger in a long time."

"She…she seemed different." He closed his eyes, thinking back. He still didn't know exactly what she had said that first made him see that. "Unlike the others…she wished to work with me. It was not an action she had to take, given her capability of researching and understanding magic…I'm certain she could have found a method to return on her own. Yet, she insisted upon us working together. She…she was rational enough to offer some form of a truce, to wish for us to halt the war until it was necessary to focus on again, despite knowing it was not ideal if I returned with her. Never once did she speak of wishing for me to remain in Edolas…and I still do not understand what pushed her to feel that I was needed to return."

August glanced towards the door, nodding slightly. "As logical as she can be, she is still prone to letting her heart control her decisions much like anyone else will." Zeref didn't quite know what he meant by that, but he supposed it was another one of August's moments of inner thought. He let the elderly man pause for a moment, before he turned back towards Zeref. "Much like myself, I suppose, when it came to you. Perhaps I wished to know what the result would have been, had you known…but I was also afraid. I did not know whether to hope for you to love or hate me…whether it would be better or worse in either scenario for both of us. So, I decided to simply let things be as they were. I was content to serve you as I did…and you seemed rather at peace with the way things ran in Alvarez."

This was the conversation that he had meant to have originally when Levy left for the library to read. Zeref closed his eyes, looking away. "It was as peaceful as I could manage, all things considered." He sighed, shaking his head. "To put things simply…I had the same feelings regarding the matter, when I discovered the truth. Should I simply ignore the truth? Part of me almost said yes. However, the more I considered your actions, specifically when we first met…the more I realized how likely it was you already were aware of our relationship."

"I suppose my actions as a child would rather indicate such a thing." August frowned, studying Zeref closely. "That was before I had solidified my resolve to keep that knowledge to myself. Following you was the only method I had conceived of to be near my real family…and I had no intentions of returning to the one who had been raising me before."

"Precht?" Zeref questioned the name, recalling it from his brief moment of training with Mavis. Really, out of the few members of Fairy Tail he had known, he seemed to be the most likely candidate to manage delivering a child from a body that should not have been capable of sustaining such a life. Magic was likely necessary, and there would have had to be a strong motive to do so. August nodded, while Zeref smiled faintly. "I suspected as much. He had a natural talent with magic…but he also had a strong desire to grow stronger. While that desire may have stemmed originally from wishing to defend his friends…I suspected that if he pursued such a path, it would take him to darker places than he might have realized."

"From what I've heard, he actually became the guild master of Grimoire Heart for some time." That was surprising. Zeref blinked at him, recalling the guild name from the attack on Tenrou Island that had pushed him towards the war. The elderly man from then…had that actually been Precht? "As a child, all I knew of his desires was that he wished to locate you again. He seemed to think that between you and Mavis, there existed the key to the origins of all magic. For some time, he thought I may have held some clue as to that idea as well…though he altered his plans when he realized my magic was not like yours." He looked away, closing his eyes "Precht wished for me to bring you to him. He thought he could mold me into his own tool, and for that, I never wished to see him again."

Staring at him, Zeref felt his heart lurch. "But…did I not do the same?"

Shaking his head, August smiled slightly again. "In some ways, I suppose you did. However, you did not approach it as he did." There was a flash of anger at those words, already imagining what forcing someone to serve could entail. Maybe he had not been aware of his relationship to August before, but he knew now. He was not about to lose any more of his family, and he did not like the idea of others abusing them either. "When I first came to you, you warned me to keep my distance. You seemed intent on persuading me to abandon the effort, in fact. Unlike him, you never ordered me to leave nor did you request that I stay…you simply tolerated my presence. When you did begin to request things of me, it was not done out of a desire to abuse my skill for yourself, but more so out of the beginnings of trust forming between the two of us, and wishing to let go of your own responsibilities to some degree. I was happy to help…pleased to see that you trusted me enough to handle certain responsibilities within Alvarez, in fact. By the time you truly did begin placing me in the role of your advisor and general, giving more direct orders, I had already decided that it was the place that I best belonged."

"That still did not give me the right to—"

"Did I ever once object to your treatment of me?" August interrupted, surprising him. His generals never interrupted him when they spoke, but the dynamic between himself and August was shifting. He had felt it from the moment they began on this topic, feeling how much more personal the conversation was than their usual discussions on policies and governing Alvarez. "There is no need to regret your actions. Perhaps things would have been done differently had you known…but all things considered, I truly believe this was the best I could hope for. Had you known…either I would have lived knowing you did not love me as your son, or I would have lived never being able to be by your side. This ignorance allowed me to still be near you, and protect you as best I could given your own personal situation."

Maybe that was the case, but Zeref still couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong with raising a child to be a tool in some future war. "I did nothing but focus on pushing you towards magic and warfare. Perhaps if you had worked with me when you were older, that would be acceptable, but for me to imagine a mere child acting as such—"

"Yet I still did not object." August seemed rather intent on pushing that idea. "Did you not think I had worked hard before? Precht wished to use me as well, your maje—"

"I don't want you to keep calling me that." He repeated the sentiment he had before, interrupting before August could finish. It sounded too formal, like he was pushing August away when he wanted nothing of the sort.

The elderly man paused, nodding for a moment. "It is still a habit, I'm afraid. Given time, I suppose I could grow out of such a term…Father." He seemed to hesitate on the name, before continuing on when Zeref nodded. "As I was stating, Precht also forced me to focus entirely on magic as a child, even before you took me in. He did not accept anything less than focus on my work, and as such, your training was rather relaxed in comparison. You told me from the beginning to inform you when I was exhausted and in need of a break. You informed me that if I continued down this path, you intended on having me serve in your army as your very first general. There was nothing you did not warn me of when I began on this path, and while I may have been young when making such a decision, I cannot say it was made without proper forethought and consideration."

"You were always…mature, no matter your age." Zeref paused, smiling faintly. "It still surprised me at times, the questions you'd ask and the way you'd act. Even when you faced off against Irene for the first time in practice…your skill and swift ability to adapt was unlike that of any wizard I'd seen before."

"And I had only been eight at the time, if I remember correctly." Zeref nodded, smiling faintly at him. Maybe he did still have memories to look back on with August. Even if he had not known the truth at the time, he could see the same moments in a new light now. "Though, that spar still did not end in victory."

"You lasted far longer than any other wizard before you had against her." Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. "Even Irene was stunned. She demanded to know where I'd found you and how old you really were…she seemed rather convinced there was a false illusion about you concealing your true age and experience."

August chuckled himself, shaking his head. "That does sound like something she would do. Irene is rather fond of maintaining her superiority, after all. She does not realize that unless he lets herself work through her own troubles, her power will not extend beyond where she had gotten herself to now."

Nodding, Zeref smiled faintly, leaning back in his bed. This was…nice. It was different, and more honest than his old conversations with August had been. For once, he was not acting as his emperor, but as someone who simply wished to connect with August. Part of Zeref wondered if August could look back on their time together with fondness or not, though he supposed it didn't really matter. There were moments that Zeref could see now, where he should have been proud as a father rather than simply satisfied as his emperor. "Are…are you intending for our roles to change now?" August's voice was quiet, speaking after thinking for some time. "I still am rather firm in the belief that simple knowledge does not need to change the way we act…but you still seem rather conflicted with our roles thus far."

Opening his eyes, Zeref stared at the ceiling above him. Did he want things to change? August deserved better, he knew that much. Yet, August was happy to be here. "I'm not certain." He frowned, thinking further. "Do you feel as if they should? I cannot say I can easily break my own habits either. Just as you cannot let go of the use of my title…I am not certain it would be so easy for me to adapt to treating you as something other than my closest advisor and general. Already, this conversation feels…odd. It is not a bad feeling, just different."

"And I cannot help but agree." August leaned over on the desk, sighing. "I suppose in that sense we are alike. Both of us are rather resistant to change, are we not? You, from your immortality and me…from simply refusing to change by your side." Zeref smiled at that thought. Really, children were supposed to be similar to their parents, right? Maybe he didn't want August to take on the worst of his traits but that one…he supposed there were worse similarities for them to have. "Yet…you also seem to desire some sort of change. Already, you are requesting that I stop referring to you as my emperor, but rather as my father, which I have rarely allowed myself to do even in my own thoughts."

Really, he was. Zeref frowned, really not certain. It felt odd, trying to change something that seemed perfectly acceptable to both of them…yet Zeref also did not wish to treat his family as he did the generals that served him. How did he want to act around his family? Until now, he hadn't truly been able to consider it so broadly. Before, he had carefully controlled his thoughts, never wanting to endanger Natsu or anyone else near him as a result of his own attachment to others. Now, he could choose to care for them, if he wished. He could choose to let that be shown, or to hide it within himself and simply let things remain unchanged.

Glancing towards August, Zeref pursed his lips, trying to debate which case they should follow. It may be late in his life, but he still wished to at least have some portion of it in which August could truly have a parental relationship like he deserved. "Do…did you not wish to consider me as such?" He frowned, realizing his phrasing was likely off. "Or…I suppose I was curious to know your feelings on the matter. Your concerns from before seemed to revolve around the curse, which no longer should be an issue. If…if you still wish for it, I think I might rather like a slight shift between us…perhaps not in the sense of deviating from our roles in Alvarez, but more so…simply knowing each other as we should have all this time."

August was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath. There seemed to be a slight light in his eyes, something that made them glisten faintly as if he were about to cry. "I…I have longed to know what it would be like, for quite some time." Part of Zeref wondered how long he had been searching for that answer, but it was likely not a question he should ask. "If it is acceptable to you, I think I would rather enjoy such a shift. It would feel too strange to change our roles in the empire, but that much…that much would be a welcome change, I think."

Smiling, Zeref sat up and nodded. "In all consideration…even if we were to shift the roles in the inner workings of the empire, your actual tasks would not change that much." August blinked, while Zeref's smile widened. "After all, does this technically not make you the heir to the throne of Alvarez? You likely understand the inner workings of our government better than I do at this point…and as such, your role still ended up being rather suited to you, even if I did not present it to you as such."

"I suppose that would be an accurate assessment." He smiled, rising to his feet. "Then, given this shift…I must ask, what are your intentions with Levy? Usually, I would not ask such a personal question, so if it is too direct, I understand. However…you seem to be growing quite attached to her, for someone still placing himself in the role of a mere friend."

Nodding, Zeref frowned. "Ah, yes." It was odd, having August ask him personal questions. Yet, his son needed to know such details didn't he? They had missed too much time already, losing the chance to know one another as they should have long ago. So, he took a deep breath, thinking about it carefully. "I…I do not wish to make her uncomfortable. Many years ago, I made the mistake of speaking to Mavis too directly about such things…not only taking her life, but also discovering quite harshly that she never returned my feelings when I survived and she did not." August nodded, and Zeref wondered for a moment if Mavis should learn the truth as well. However, he had no way of contacting her, so he supposed the thought was rather pointless anyway. "As a result…I have decided that what happens from here will be for her to decide. She is a part of Fairy Tail, a guild which I have gravely threatened in the past. Not only that…but I suppose I have also directly threatened her life as well, a rather careless move on my part given my feelings towards her. Simply having her as a friend…it is more than I could hope for, after everything I've put her through."

"You do not think she could grow to love you in return?"

He should have expected August to be so direct. Usually, he failed to realize the reason behind subtleties in social settings, likely due to his upbringing pushing him into war and training as opposed to friendship and close bonds like a guild would have provided him with. "No…no, I do not think she could." He spoke quietly, not meeting his gaze. Zeref had known deep down how truthful that was, how little reason Levy had to even be his friend. This false imagination of his that there was a growing bond was the best he could have. Maybe, once she left, he would only have the ache in his chest as a reminder that she had once been by his side. Maybe that would come sooner than he wished, especially since he knew he could not keep her here for long.

His son seemed to frown, his brow furrowing. "She spoke rather fondly of you to me. Perhaps…perhaps she sees your flaws, but I do not think it would be entirely impossible."

"Yet my flaws include being willing to kill and threaten without a thought." He glanced at August, leaning forward and clasping his hands in his laps. "Levy…she may be willing to overlook some things, but she is also very kind-hearted. Her own morals…they would not allow her to overlook something that has altered within me over the course of four hundred years. Constantly being surrounded by death…that history is what has instilled within me the capability to ignore such morals. I do not think it is a trait I will outgrow, not after so much time of simply…attempting to cope by desensitizing myself to such a thing."

"Yet she has forgiven you for your threat, has she not?" He still wasn't so certain. She hadn't spoken to him much of it since recovering in Alvarez, and the only time she mentioned it was to shout at him in Edolas. Did she even remember her reaction then? Based on the fact that his impulsive kiss had not been mentioned either, he had assumed she'd forgotten in the delirium caused by her exhaustion. "And she has researched your history before. While she can be as critical as she likes in analyzing it, there is no denying that you've killed in the past, no matter which account is told. Given the fact that she is here, and that she still fought to free you…does it not speak to her being willing to at least overlook such a trait for now?"

"As an acquaintance, or a distant friend…perhaps." He shrugged, giving August a weak smile. "I am not going to illusion myself with false hopes, August. While I appreciate your attempts…I know that it is unlikely for me to find a companion at this point in my life, given my history and my own…age setting me apart from the majority of humanity. Living for centuries gives my own mannerisms and expressions a certain…appearance, it seems, that intimidates others without me attempting to do so. Those that do not even recognize me by name still find me to be an oddity in society, and often times, they reject me just as easily as those who know my history as well."

"Then in this instance, I suppose I will hope that you are incorrect in your assumption." Zeref smiled, feeling oddly content with August here. Things seemed to have relaxed between them, and somehow, just talking about Levy had made it seem more solidified in reality. She was staying here, yes, but it was only a temporary situation. Soon, she would be gone…and he'd be alone once more. "How long will she be staying with us? Given your request, I suspected she'd remain for at least the day…but I assume you would have invited her for longer, given what we both know about your usual fluctuating moods."

It was a very valid point. Usually, when Zeref first hit a low point like he had in learning of the truth behind his curse, it would fade rather quickly. Yet, from that point for quite some time in the future, his mood would constantly dive back down into that depression, fluctuating depending on how many distractions he could force in front of himself. August was quite excellent at keeping him occupied, he had found, be it with work in Alvarez or simple discussion about future threats. Now, Zeref could see exactly why he had trained himself to be so skilled at recognizing these moods, given his own personal reasons for wishing to keep him alive. That fluctuation, however…it could last for varying periods of time, depending on what had caused its initial lapse. With how severe that initial shock had been, Zeref wouldn't be surprised if it took him years to work past the news he had just received, though he could at least reach some stability a little sooner.

Having Levy here…as hurtful as it may be when she left, he knew it would stabilize him for now. "I'm not certain. She…she agreed to stay, though not to a specific timeframe." He paused, glancing towards August. "Speaking of which…do you still have a method of contacting Fairy Tail? She requested to be able to inform them that she would not be returning as soon as she had planned."

"Of course. I had assumed we would need to contact them once you had resolved yourself to end or resume the war in some form." He was always thinking ahead like that. Zeref smiled, nodding towards him. "I shall pass the lacrima on to her, then." Exhaustion was weighing heavily on him still, and despite this being his first personal discussion with August in years, Zeref found it difficult to continue it longer. "For now, would you like me to leave you to your rest? It has been quite a long day for you…and I would not wish to make you uncomfortable by forcing you to remain awake."

"That…I think that would be best." He could be alone while he slept, right? Glancing towards the door next to his closet, he smiled faintly. Levy would be in the room next to his own, should something happen to make him feel unstable again. There really was little to worry about here, with August and Levy both fighting against his own desire to stop the guilt that was eating away at him through death. "If Levy has any further questions, feel free to answer them. I do not wish for her to feel unwelcome here…and she may need further guidance around the castle to know where things are." He glanced towards August, smiling faintly. "Should she wish to retire for the night…I informed her she would be staying in the room I had constructed for Mavis long ago…"

August's eyes widened, looking mildly surprised. "Are you certain? I was of the impression that you intended for it to be left alone after Mavis' passing."

He nodded, closing his eyes. "It…it is for the best, all things considered. As I stated before, I am not quite trusting myself to remain stable at the moment…knowing she is there will at least calm myself to some degree of rational thinking, I believe." August nodded, while Zeref smiled. "Besides…if she were to decide to stay…I think I'd want her to be there. Mavis is long gone, and there is no further hope for that long-faded dream…but Levy would still be welcome, don't you agree?"

"Of course." August smiled at him, nodding towards him and rising to his feet. "Then go ahead and rest. I will ensure that Levy does not get lost in the castle, and that the others of the Twelve do not disturb her should they stop by. Shall I come meet you again in the morning?" Zeref nodded, and August turned away with a nod of his own. "Then I will see you then. Good night…Father." Again, there was the hesitation before that word. It felt strange to Zeref as well, but it still made him smile to himself as the door shut. Things were changing, but this time, he hoped it was for the better. As he had thought before, perhaps the suffering was worse for now, but he believed this path would potentially bring him to a point of peace sometime. Without the curse, there was far more hope for such a future than with it, and for that, he could at least see a glimmer of hope after his long time of searching for it in a sea of darkness and despair.

**Well, this was originally two separate chapters...but it was a little short, so I decided to just merge them into one (especially with the new length this story will have). Now that we're a little ways into the story, I thought I'd ask how you thought I was doing at presenting Nab and Loke, as they were sorta the challenge that began this story idea in the first place (though it did veer off a bit and focus on far too many other things too). I don't write much with Loke as a focus, and I don't think anyone puts Nab in a prominent role either...so I was curious if you thought this was a believable progression for them so far or not. Really, I'm just looking for general feedback to use for future consideration on how things go...so if you have other comments, those are welcome too. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Alvarez' hideout was actually more obvious than most people would have realized. Within the wilderness of Edolas, there were plenty of scattered structures from dark guilds that had been taken down by Fairy Hunts ages ago. Seeing free real estate to hide out in now that people had no magic, Alvarez claimed them to be their various bases of operations. Some, admittedly, had been reclaimed by the guilds that had formerly been shut down. However, most were never returned to. So, Alvarez had bases scattered throughout all of Edolas, and could move whenever they needed to in order to avoid detection. Right now, Mavis found herself in the one that was closest to the Royal City, to limit the travel immediately after her escape from Alvarez.

"What has happened while I was gone?" Mavis sat down at a large table, set up for gatherings within a guild. She had turned it into a meeting table, since there was plenty of room for the Twelve Shields, and other important members if needed, to gather there. A fully equipped kitchen meant they could serve meals if they wanted to as they met, and the former guild master's office was now used as her own. This location had even been lucky enough to hold the remains of a library, though the books had been looted by the royal guards during their attack. Anything magic-related was gone, though Mavis had been quick to restock it with important volumes to study from as needed.

Sting and Wall were both in the main room, though Wall vanished into the back and left her alone with Sting in silence. He had likely set up a mini-lab where the bar had once been, based on where he had gone. "Well, obviously I lost my potential position in the army as a spy. But, that was sorta expected given your plan to familiarize us with Natsu for the upcoming battle." She nodded.

Sting shrugged, sitting down in front of her. "Levy and Natsu did visit Brandish and Dimaria, as planned. Both of them acted according to your plans. Brandish denied connections, insisting that I must have been lying to eliminate suspicion from myself, while Dimaria accepted the accusations but told them she had been questioning her loyalties for some time, based on mistreatment of soldiers. She provided more names to investigate…but it seems as if Fairy Tail has not looked into Serena or Jacob like planned."

"We can…still work with that much, I believe." She frowned, staring down at the table. How to change directions? "Lately…I've been realizing that perhaps there is a way to…expedite this process. We are having little luck with gaining the Anima blueprints from King Jellal, and the odds of Wall determining how to create one without them are slim." Despite his technical genius, the man failed when it came to making things related to magic. He could mimic it, certainly, but he claimed magic broke some list of fundamental laws the world had to follow. Mavis wasn't going to pretend to understand all of them herself, and because she wouldn't do that, she couldn't expect him to go and start understanding the fundamentals of magic either.

"The old machine was destroyed. We can't…utilize it to recreate anything." They'd already searched the site in the past, to see if they could determine how it once functioned from the parts that remained. Everything had been destroyed beyond recognition, at least in terms of recognizing function.

She nodded. "I know. However…recent events have made something else more obvious, something we've been overlooking. Exactly what took our magic in the past?"

"People from another world."

"And how did they travel here, and then back to their world?"

Sting paused, before his eyes slowly widened. "That…they had to have used magic. But…Edolas was nearly out of magic at that time…"

"Supposedly, the anima brought them back. However, this most recent intrusion?" She shook her head. "I heard rumors while in those cells, and while I don't want to put a whole lot of trust in such things…they are worth investigating. I believe that if we can manage to get into this other world, we can do as the intruders did to us in the past. We can create a reverse anima, and send all of their magic here from their world. And, as a bonus, information on magic itself would be easily gained in such a world. After all, magic is already freely used there…and has been for a long time, based on their actions here."

"So, the plans for attack are canceled?"

Mavis frowned, tilting her head. "For now, yes. If this plan fails, we will resume as planned with the war."

Sting nodded, standing up. "What shall I tell the others then?"

She paused, glancing outside. "I want them to start gathering…the Twelve Shields, that is. Other supporters can continue as they've been, until I have specific needs of them." Sting nodded. "And…while you gather them, I'd like you to bring back a Legion."

"A Legion? You want one of the flying mounts used by the Royal Army?"

"According to the rumors…it is that very creature that allowed for travel between worlds. We will be the ones to determine if that is the case or not."

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll start gathering the others." Sting paused, glancing over at her. "Would…would you like August to be brought here? He's been continuing on as King Jellal's advisor since you were arrested…we've done our best to keep an eye on him for you."

August…what did he think of her right now? The boy knew what she'd done, who she really was. Mavis had just wanted him to be safe, and away from the potential dangers that came from being involved in an organization like this. She wanted him by her side, where she could see that he was safe and happy. Yet…August had loved being with King Jellal, and working with Natsu. The shy boy amused August, with the way he stammered as he tried to answer August's questions, and how he got so uncertain when August brought up their own relation to each other. Being August's uncle was something Natsu didn't seem to adjust to that well, and he didn't know how he was supposed to behave as August's relative…but he tried, and August loved being near family.

Closing her eyes, Mavis swallowed. Her hands closed into fists, and she slowly rose to her feet. "Please…leave him be." Sting nodded, moving towards the exit. "Oh…and also, try not to delay yourself too much with the visit with Invel. As happy as I am for the two of you and your relationship, I'd rather not have it slow down my plans. I want to get to Earthland myself as fast as possible, and bring Zeref and Zera with me."

"You think you'll find a way to bring them back over there that quickly?"

She thought back, seeing the other Zeref taunting her with that book and his knowledge. Yet, he'd also offered to grant her requests later, after his betrayal. She didn't understand Earthland's Zeref at all, and she couldn't comprehend why he shifted goals so suddenly and completely, without warning. Yet, it was something she could use to her advantage, possibly. "I…I believe I can. There is one in that world that already knows of the spell I require. All I need to do is convince him that it would be beneficial to both of us, for him to help me."

"Well, Earthland really does have it all, don't they?" Sting shook his head. "I'll be glad when we get that magic back here. Seeing my step-brother again…" He trailed off, swallowing. "You'll be able to bring him back too, right? Like you promised?" She nodded. Sting smiled again when she did, taking a deep breath. "Of course you will. Sorry…I just get nervous, thinking about him."

"I understand. I'd be the same…if someone promised to return Zera and Zeref to me." The blond nodded, taking a deep breath. Then, he smiled again, waving and walking out the door. His shoulders were stiff, and he seemed to move quickly. Yet, she knew his pain well, far too well. Rogue, Sting's step-brother, had been a part of one of the dark guilds caught by Fairy Hunters in the past. Sabertooth had been their name…Rogue had been nearly able to convince Sting to join as well, when they were discovered. With the limited magic power of Edolas, they had been unable to defend themselves. The members were wiped out in the attack, with the guild master captured to be executed publicly as an example. Sting had lost Rogue then, the man that had been his best friend.

As horrible as it had been, that event was one she couldn't regret occurring. It brought her a valuable general, one who understood her pain and would do anything to alleviate it too. It had helped Sting as well, bringing him to Invel. Invel was a kind-hearted man, wearing his emotions openly in front of the others. Really, his use was in keeping them united and acting together as a team as a result. Yet…Sting's pain had been obvious to Invel, and the other man had needed to help. He'd comforted Sting about his loss, and helped him push forward. It was Invel that had brought Sting to Alvarez, and afterwords, the two had only continued to grow closer. Invel understood loss…likely better than even she did. Yet, unlike her reaction, he had never wanted to recover his lost loved ones. While he refused to speak of exactly how it had happened, he was open about stating that it was better to look forward rather than to the past for answers.

Even so, Invel did support her plans and goals. He agreed that magic was needed in this world, but did not explain why. He claimed to understand her longing to bring the dead back as well, though he acknowledged that such a feat was likely impossible to accomplish as well. Overall, he was more mysterious than most people realized, since on the surface…Invel was calm, and ready to lend a hand to anyone in need.

With Sting off to locate the others, Mavis had to prepare the former guild hall for people to reside there. Already, the guild hall had spare rooms which were likely used to hide when Fairy Hunts arrived. This guild's plan had likely been to appear as one that was already destroyed by the Royal Army, based on the layout. The doors opened and closed easily enough, but on the inside, there were mechanisms that indicated they'd hide the doors using magic, if there was magic to use that is.

Mavis had altered the layout of those rooms into sleeping quarters for the base. They weren't the most comfortable accommodations, but they functioned. There were cots with blankets and pillows, with each room designed to hold at least three people. Given the fact that Sting and Invel usually shared a bed…it typically allowed for the most use of the space they had. There were just barely enough rooms for such a thing to work, and even so, Mavis had set up a cot in the meeting area as well, to ensure there were still thirteen beds available.

Preparing for the others meant checking that the sheets and bedding were clean and properly washed before they arrived. So, Mavis set herself to chores for the day, enjoying actually having something to do for a change after a month of silent contemplation about her past and her plans. When the laundry was left drying, she took a break and began to study in the library instead. It had been a while since she last got the chance to read for any long duration of time, so it was rather calming to do so now. Reading like this had been something she used to do with Zeref. They'd go to the library, pick out their own books, and just sit in comfortable silence, enjoying the world of knowledge independently. Afterwords, they'd share any interesting facts they learned, or interesting plot twists if they had been reading novels instead.

Gradually, the Twelve Shields began to arrive. Brandish came first, bowing to Mavis when she walked in. "Your Greatness." She saw Mavis preparing food, and quickly pushed her aside. "Allow me to complete that for you. Remedial tasks such as this are not suited to leaders." With that, Brandish set herself to work. The girl hated being idle, so Mavis wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have a single chore to do for the rest of her time here now.

With Brandish keeping things clean and staying busy, Dimaria arrived. She met Mavis' gaze, nodding. Her hair was shoulder-length, and she dressed in a button-down white shirt with a long dark red skirt. "I hear we are changing plans."

Mavis nodded. "I will inform you of the change when everyone has arrived."

"I've brought a Legion with me. Sting said you requested to have one." Mavis nodded. "If there is no further requests of me, I think I will be going to rest in my room. The trip was long, and I find that I am tired at the moment."

"Do as you wish for now. My orders will start…once I've determined the usefulness of the Legion." With that, Mavis split her time between getting the creature used to her, and studying further. The Legion was surprisingly calm, considering how it was used most often by armies for war. It seemed gentle, despite its strange appearance. Oddly, it was calming to be near it…almost as if it was a large pet of some kind.

Jacob, Serena, and Ajeel were the next to arrive. They at least began to help Brandish with the upkeep of the base, gathering supplies for the kitchen and helping with cooking for the rest of them. Kagura and her brother, Simon, joined next. The two of them were always inseparable. From what Mavis understood, Kagura held a grudge against the royal family, however. She did not care what Alvarez' overall goals were, so long as they opposed Jellal in some form. It seemed as if what she saw as unfair taxes and regulations led to poverty for her family. While her parents managed to keep her and Simon alive, they had both perished. With anger towards the government for neglecting to care for its people, she had come and asked if she could be a sword for Alvarez. She was one of the most skilled fighters amongst the Twelve Shields, and while her brother was rather average, her skill and refusal to join without him made the payoff worth it.

Neinhart returned without much fuss, and the place was starting to feel crowded and active again. Sting and Invel returned next, delayed as Mavis had expected. "Irene said she'd show up soon…whenever she felt like helping." Mavis sighed, nodding. That girl was often too lax in her actions. Sure, she could help strategize on a level comparable to herself in terms of logic and considering future outcomes. Yet, when it came to punctuality and actually putting forth effort, she rarely did a thing.

When Irene finally arrived, Mavis had already gotten quite familiar with the Legion. The creature didn't seem to be willing to display its supposed ability to move to different realms, but she could be patient for now. With everyone here, explaining her new plans became more important. It had been so long since she'd gathered all of the Twelve Shields like this. Seeing them all at the table…Mavis couldn't help but slowly smile. "Welcome, to the first gathering of the new plan. Today…we start taking steps towards a magic-filled world. Today, it is our turn to follow in the footsteps of those we've seen before us, and learn from history." Their gazes were watching her, and Mavis slowly began to smile. "Today, we begin following the plot laid out before us by the Demon Lord Dragneel, who stole our magic away. We will turn this strategy against Earthland…and steal their magic while being in Earthland."

**And now we have all of the Edo-Spriggan Twelve together! I don't think I'll be able to go hugely into depth for all of them, but I at least wanted to introduce the twelve I imagine participating in this (since August isn't involved and I can't imagine demons having Edolas counterparts, as they were created by magic, not born). I thought it'd be interesting to have Kagura here, and also parallel her grudge against Jellal in both worlds...so that was my main motivation for choosing her and Simon. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

**Trigger Warning:** This chapter contains suicidal thoughts/attempted suicide. I will include a brief chapter summary at the end if such scenes disturb you so you can skip ahead to that instead.

Sleep had never quite come peacefully for Zeref, and that night was no exception. Fitful dreams, filled with memories of death haunted his mind. Usually, it was his own history of loss that made his rest so lacking in peace. Memories of his family perishing and of losing the few he cared for were among the worst he had. However, given the progression of the day, he should have expected tonight to have a different feel. Rather than a memory plaguing his mind, the nightmare was a creation of his own imagination. The curse was nonexistent in the dream, yet he felt as if he were a puppet, moving without a will of his own. Zeref would continuously strike down anyone he saw, regardless of who they were. He was forced to endure killing endless people, until faces blurred together and the living beings he killed were nothing more than faceless and nameless silhouettes. The deaths came faster and faster, haunting him and making him toss and turn. Eventually, he woke with a start when one face was finally seen at the end, a brief glimpse of Natsu's own joyful expression visible just moments before Zeref's magic cut him down as well.

Breathing heavily, Zeref gazed around his room. His hands were shaking, and his body was coated in sweat as he laid down on the mattress. Some of the pillows usually on top had been shoved to the floor in his tossing, and the blankets were thrown around and in a tangle at the foot of the bed. For a moment, he simply remained still, sitting in the darkness of his room and listening to his own heavy breathing. Then, his gaze began to flicker around the room. Really, it was just a dream…but how different was that dream from his own reality? He had cursed himself, after all. Those deaths…even the ones he could not recall, they were all something he had chosen to do, even if it was subconsciously.

Zeref's eyes landed on the door on the wall, and he took a long, shaky breath. He could feel it, his mind on the verge of breaking down again. Wasn't this usually how it felt? The spiral downward, the constant thoughts of those that had perished, it always ended in the same spot. Moving swiftly, he knocked on the door, swallowing and closing his eyes once he was done. Levy likely did not even know the rooms were connected, as he had designed. Perhaps he could enter of his own will, considering the door did not lock…but without her being forewarned of such a thing, it would be a rather inexcusable invasion of privacy.

When no answer came. Zeref felt himself drift away from the door. His hands lifted, tangling in his hair as he tried to just focus on breathing. Yet again, he tried to remember that nothing had really changed. He still killed all those people, regardless of how the curse came to be. Hadn't he coped with it before? Each death, while carrying its own weight, had been moved on from not long after the actual lapse of his curse. Still, somehow this truth made it all the worse. Each death was relived, the grief needing to be revisited as it was now far more intentional than he had ever realized.

Really, what did it even say about him? He had chosen this curse for himself. Some part of him thought he was deserving of this suffering, that it was fitting for him to simply kill everyone that surrounded him. Maybe he truly was nothing but a monster, even in the deepest recesses of his mind. That monster would not ever go away, just as Levy had so eloquently stated in Edolas. She might claim now that her words were rash and full of anger, but Zeref could clearly see the logic. Despite wishing to change, he was incapable of doing so. Despite hating the fact that those died around him, he had still elected to receive that punishment when he resurrected Natsu.

If that monster would not go away, then the only option to keep others alive would be to destroy it completely. Zeref could not stop himself, so he needed to die. Some dark resolve solidified, and Zeref found himself moving towards his desk. He knew that he had the weapon there, in the event of the unlikely emergency where he'd require physical defense from an attack. A dagger remained in his room for such an event, not even by his own choice but due to Invel's insistence on being prepared for even the most unlikely of scenarios. This time, Zeref felt an odd sense of gratitude for him. Now, he wouldn't have any need to disturb others with his wish. In the peace and quiet of his own room, he could finally find that peace he had needed for so long and rid this world of the greatest evil it had really known.

Pulling open the drawer that was just below the writing surface, Zeref glanced inside. The dagger itself was simple. It had a plain black blade, made of stained wood with the faintest glint of silver visible in his room only lit by the moonlight outside. His hand hovered just below the dagger, a faint smile on his face even as tears streamed down his cheeks. Part of him didn't know if he should be joyful in this moment or not, but there was a certain calmness that overtook him at the novelty of the idea. Unlike all of his previous attempts, it would be so simple. His own self-inflicted curse created his immortality, after all. Now, one strike would end his life, and place him into that peaceful rest he needed.

His fingers curled around the handle, lifting it almost as if in slow motion. There was some faint noise behind him, but his focus was entirely on how to accomplish his goal. Really, he knew more than he ought to know about which method of killing with the blade would cause the least pain. Did he deserve to suffer in the end, or should he make it swift? As the monster he was, he supposed suffering would be the more judicial end. That would entail avoiding major arteries, and creating multiple lacerations that would result in death through gradual blood loss, as opposed to a swift end with a stab wound to the chest.

Hardening his gaze, he nodded to himself and moved to direct the dagger towards the first slash, planning to strike his side first. Most people typically went for the arms, however, Zeref felt as if that might hinder his mobility as he continued on in his attempts to suffer for as long as possible at the end. There was an odd sort of irony to it regardless, to the idea of prolonging his suffering even now just as he had done to himself in life. It was fitting, and the thought made him smile in dark amusement as he brought the blade down towards his side. "Stop!" He blinked in surprise as he heard a voice shouting towards him. While it was not enough to make him truly listen, he had not expected interference at this point in time.

Before he felt the coolness of the blade reach his skin, he felt a hand grip his wrist, fighting against his own motion. This time, Zeref turned towards the intruder, pausing only for a moment as he recalled his own actions that felt like so long ago. He had knocked on that door…which now stood open, explaining why Levy was gripping his own wrist, tugging at the dagger in his grip. "I said stop it, Zeref." Her brown eyes were hard, glaring into his own. Despite her short stature, she seemed to be trying to stand tall and make herself fearsome to behold.

Levy was still fighting against him, and for a moment, he didn't truly fight back against her attempts to push his hand away from wounding his side. Really, he was studying her, unused to seeing her dressed in a plain white tank top and pink shorts. He had forgotten that he left clothing in the room for his original plans of having Mavis here…though there were a variety of sizes, since he had not been quite certain what to get her. Something within those closest likely fit Levy instead. Still, that moment of pause did not last long before he recalled his dream, seeing the life in Natsu's eyes fade yet again because of his own magic. "Why should I?" He pushed back against Levy, startling the solid script wizard. She stumbled back at the sudden motion, tripping and falling down.

Using her sudden fall, Zeref began to move quickly. However, Levy wasn't giving up so easily. "Solid Script: Chain!" He saw the chain-links form out the word, curving around and shooting towards him. It swung around, wrapping around his arm and yanking him towards her harshly. Letting out a startled yelp, Zeref stumbled forward onto the ground with her, glaring at her for her actions. Still, he could manage something like this. The arm holding the dagger may be bound, and while not ideal, he could potentially cause enough damage to one arm to end his existence.

Twisting his body, Zeref lifted his other hand towards the weapon, dragging the blade across his arm and shooting Levy a triumphant grin, even as a stinging pain shot through his arm. "No!" She moved again, grabbing his free arm and pulling it away from the knife. She held onto her chains with one hand, the other hugging her arm to her chest, apparently not even noticing as his bleeding arm dripped onto her shirt, staining it in red. "I'm not letting you do this, so just give it up, Zeref!"

"But I don't deserve to live either." He gave her a bitter smile, trying to fight back against her. This time, she was prepared as he tried to use his body weight to tug his arm free. She had braced herself, leaning back to adjust her center of mass and avoid falling over again from his actions. "Why would anyone even want me to live on? My existence causes nothing but destruction and despair. Even if I have done one redeeming thing in my life…do you think that truly makes up for the rest? For everything I intentionally keep doing to this world?"

"Don't you want to still find a way to protect Natsu?" She gritted her teeth, still struggling against him. "He's your brother. If you do this…your magic will vanish. The magic keeping him alive…it'll go away with you, and he'll be back where he started."

"And that's exactly where he should have remained." He narrowed his eyes at her, rising back to his feet. The chain binding his arm swung between them, still too tight to allow him enough motion to harm himself. "You haven't the faintest idea of how many lives I've stolen, how many people who's names I've simply forgotten when I should have mourned their loss."

"And do you think others haven't?" She was crying now, glaring harshly at him. "People die all the time, Zeref! There isn't always a reason behind it or someone to blame. Can't you see that you couldn't control this even if you wanted to? Too many things…too many events factored into what happened. Maybe it was caused by your own magic, but you still were cursed. You still didn't have control of it…so there was nothing you could have done!"

"And does that not make it all the worse?" He studied her, watching as she opened her mouth to argue. However, she looked like she was at a loss. "There is no rationalizing this away, Levy. I am a murderer…and I will continue to be so, no matter what I wish to become. That is what I've realized…and why it would be better if I did not exist."

Her arms shook, and he could feel a slight slackening in the chains. Just a little further and he'd be able to continue his work. "But…but I don't want that." Her voice sounded broken, her gaze locked on the ground. "I…I can't logically explain it, Zeref. You aren't trying to do things like this, and in your heart, I can see that you really do want to help. Even now…you're trying to do this…because you think everyone else will be better off." She shook her head, wiping away tears with the back of the hand holding the chain. Zeref felt his own hand get tugged towards her from the action, stretching his arm for a moment before it lessened once more. "But…didn't you just ask me to stay here, to stop you from doing this? Please…please let me at least do that much for you. Let me do what you wanted me here to do…because I don't think I can get August here in time to stop you himself."

August? He frowned for a moment, glancing at the door. August had said he'd be back in the morning…which meant August would be the first to see the truth. He felt himself stiffen at the thought, even as his face grew cold and pale at the idea. His last orders to August had been to stay by his side…at least, those had been his last orders before the odd shift between them. The guilt he would feel…would it push August to this point as well? He knew of August's history, and that he had been close once before. Yet, he never imagined August returning, not until now.

Gazing at Levy, he could feel himself waking up just slightly more. Some of the haze faded, and a small sliver of rationality was ringing through. "August…he would want me to stop as well?" It sounded like a question, despite him already knowing the answer.

Giving him an encouraging smile, Levy nodded once at him. "He would. He'd never want you to do this, Zeref, no matter what you did or how much it hurt." She seemed to hesitate, before releasing his bleeding hand. He let it fall to his side limply, his gaze listlessly gazing at the wall to his side. What had he just been about to do? The longer he was awake, the more he realized just how sudden the impulse had overtaken him. His shoulders shook slightly, and he closed his eyes shut. "Please…we all have things we regret, Zeref. Maybe you have more than most people, but that doesn't mean you don't have things you can offer the world by being alive." She seemed to pause, while Zeref still tried to even figure out what that even was. He couldn't do anything without destroying something else it seemed. "What about the things you've learned? How many people can honestly say they can feasibly come up with a method to travel through time and fix a problem in the past before it ever comes to exist in the present?"

His eyes shifted towards her, seeing her mind racing. "And your resurrection magic too…is it really that much different from healing? With what you know, you could bring back an entire branch of lost magic, Zeref! All you'd have to do…is just share what you know. You wouldn't have to use magic yourself, if that has you worried…you wouldn't even have to talk to people in person. If you don't even want to write it down…I'm sure I could help, or maybe August if that'd make you more comfortable…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip. Zeref was not speaking, simply staring at her in the darkness. Why was she fighting so hard for this? It made no sense, yet he could feel his heart racing, a mix of terror and warmth racing through him. He wanted to hold her tightly and refuse to let her leave his side, yet he also wanted to flee from himself again and hide away in the haze of meditation where his thoughts would be nothing more than background voices in a sea of calm sensations around his body.

Her brown eyes looked into his own, still moist and red from her tears. "Zeref…what else can I do? What…I don't know what you want…" She hung her head, her hand clenching into a fist by her side. Without saying anything further, she seemed to step closer, pressing that fist to his chest and shaking her head. "I won't let you do this…but I don't know how to stop you. I don't…I just can't…" She broke off, inhaling and almost choking on her words. Her head fell onto his chest, pushing him even further from the haze of his thoughts. He could feel the warm moisture soaking into his robes from her tears, and he felt hyper aware of the pressure coming from her small form against his own. Really, he wasn't tall by any means, but Levy made him feel as if he were.

Staring down at her, Zeref felt the last tension in him fade away, the fight leaving him as exhaustion returned. He heard the knife fall, landing on the carpet with a soft thump. His arm shook slightly as he lifted it, slowly moving it to wrap around Levy instead as he closed his eyes shut. His legs felt weak, and really, he couldn't quite understand what he even wanted anymore. Zeref wanted to die, yet he also wanted to live on and be by Levy's side. Even without the curse, he was still filled with contradictions.

Sinking down to the floor, he heard Levy's faint gasp as he buried his head into her neck. He inhaled deeply, not really certain how to describe her smell. Perhaps as a dragon slayer, he'd have known some better description for the scent. Maybe he'd be able to detect just how strong the scent of old books and candle smoke clung to her from her late nights spent reading. Maybe he'd be able to detect some other odor that would tell him of her ability to enjoy the outdoors, or some other hobby he was still unaware of. All he knew was that it smelled like Levy, and he was content to simply leave the description like that without words to explain it further.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed out the words into her neck, not quite comfortable with pulling away. By now, he had long surpassed his willpower to refrain from any gesture beyond something merely between friends. Yet, Levy would likely assume him ignorant once more, or at least, he hoped she would for now. He did not want her to push him away, and at the moment, he could at least claim that she had begun this embrace. "I'm…I can't…Levy, sometimes, I just…" He couldn't explain it to her, even in broken words. August might have understood, given how long they'd known each other, but Levy had not been around for the moments when the desire for an end came over him. She did not know how often those moments came, and how difficult it was to fight against that urge. Before, the knowledge that it was impossible usually stopped him. Now, that barrier was gone, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself anymore.

He felt her hand slowly move, gently stroking his hair. It was a gentle pressure, constant and soothing as her fingers tangled through the strands resting on his head and slightly tangled from his restless sleep. "It's okay…just please…don't scare me like that again, okay?" She leaned back, forcing him to look up and meet her eyes. She had a weak smile on her face, yet Zeref couldn't quite bring himself to lie to her.

"I can't." He saw that smile falter slightly, before her eyes softened and she grimaced, shaking her head. "I can't…because I still…I still want to…"

"Sh." She pulled him towards her again, letting him close his eyes and take a deep breath of her scent once more. "Then at least…promise me you won't let things go this far without coming to me. I don't care if I'm sleeping or reading or even in the bathroom…I'd rather have been there to save you than too late to do anything to stop you."

Nodding into her shoulder, Zeref took another deep breath. "That…yes. I should be able to do…at least that." She smiled, adjusting her position on the ground so she wasn't completely sitting on her legs anymore. He felt so tired, and right now, being here was far too comfortable. Oddly, it was even more relaxing than his own bed, yet he knew that it likely was not the case for Levy. Glancing up at her, he saw the dark shadows under her eyes, and the way they were drooping slightly as she seemed to wait for him to calm down. "I…my apologies. It…I woke you up, didn't I?" She shrugged, nodding weakly. "Please…don't let me keep you from further rest. I…I should be okay now."

She looked doubtful, frowning at him. "And if you aren't?" He looked away, staring at the ground. The dagger still rested there, a glinting reminder of what he had almost just done. If that weren't enough, there was also the blood still dripping down his arm and the stains on Levy's shirt to keep it in mind. "I'm not…I almost wasn't fast enough, Zeref. I heard your knock…but I didn't even realize that that door was connected to your room in the first place." She looked away, shaking her head. "I just wrote it off as some closet and after spending so much time reading…I really just wanted to sleep anyway. So, when I woke up to the knock, I was confused…going to the front door to answer, then trying to figure out where it came from. If…if I had taken any longer…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. After a moment, she looked up, something hardening in her gaze as she met his own eyes. "I'm not leaving. Not until I'm absolutely certain you aren't going to do this again, Zeref. This is the second time now…the second time that you've tried to do this, and that's only since I've actually taken the time to get to know you."

He felt his heart lurch slightly, and he closed his eyes for a moment longer. Then, he sighed and rose to his feet. Levy frowned at him, watching as he vanished into her joined room for a moment, returning with one of the blankest from the bed in her room. "What are you doing?" She frowned at him, while Zeref smiled weakly at her, grabbing one of the pillows from the floor and lying down.

"Resting. Since you seem intent on remaining here for the night, I decided I would make do." She blinked at him, her eyes growing wide as she seemed suddenly awake.

"I-I didn't mean that you had to sleep on the floor!" He raised his eyebrows at her, while she blushed and looked away. "It…it's your room…I mean, you shouldn't be inconvenienced because I'm refusing to leave…"

"Yet I've chosen to sleep here, as you are my guest and doing this solely out of concern for myself." She bit her lip, watching him and looking rather unhappy, despite the obvious exhaustion she felt. Smiling, Zeref chuckled slightly at her, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Please, Levy. I…you just may be right to have concerns, so I will not object. Don't let me inconvenience you any more than I already have by asking you to remain here."

"You didn't force me to stay." She gave him a slight scowl, shaking her head. "I wanted to stay." She wasn't looking at him, but with a sigh, she moved towards the bed. He glanced over, watching her climb in and pause for a moment. She was lying down, and he smiled, thinking she was finally starting to rest, but that was before she spoke. "It…there's a lot of room in your bed, isn't there?" He frowned, uncertain as to what point she was making. "I mean…it's not like it'd be all that different from the park if we just…shared or anything. That way, there wouldn't be any complaints about it either, no need to debate if one of us is getting inconvenienced or the other."

He stared at her, hesitating as he sat up. Really, this seemed to be impinging upon some line between them, agreeing to this. However, she had turned onto her side, refusing to look at him and blocking any view he might have had at her expression. "And are you certain you will be comfortable enough? I…I am aware that you are likely still upset with me, given everything I've done."

"And I've told you that it doesn't matter!" Had she? She turned towards him, biting her lip. "At least…I could have sworn I did." She shrugged, sitting up and narrowing her eyes at him. "Even if I didn't, I'm telling you that now. I promised that I would try and be your friend, didn't I? And even now, I told you I'd stay by your side and keep you from doing something stupid like what you did in Edolas. What else do I have to do to convince you that I'm really not that angry with you, Zeref? I…I just want us to move past that…and go back to trying to know each other, like you said you wanted to do back then."

He felt warm, and for a moment, he simply stared at her. She still waited, watching him as he finally shook his head, rising to his feet. "Then…perhaps you should likely be prepared. Despite what you may think…these kinds of episodes are more common for me than you might expect." She didn't answer, only frowning as Zeref lied down on his back, making sure she had plenty of space as he lingered near the edge of the bed. "August is used to them…and usually, my own immortality stops me before I truly act. I suppose…that was why I was so concerned. This time, there really is nothing to stop myself when that happens…no reasoning that stands in my way making it impossible…"

She startled him by moving closer, wrapping her arms around his waist again. "Then don't…just please, try not to think about it at least. Or at least…try thinking of something else when that happens. It doesn't matter what it is…just find something in your life that you still want to live for, Zeref. Don't you have some dream that you still want to accomplish? Some goal you haven't quite met?" She stared at him, pleading for an answer. Gazing into her deep brown eyes, Zeref oddly felt a longing growing within him. He did have a dream, yet it was one that was still far beyond his reach.

Gently, he stroked her cheek, brushing back her hair with a faint smile. He saw her cheeks turn pink, her eyes widening at the gesture as he sighed. "The dreams that I still have are well beyond my reach…though I suppose I can at least try, if you think it may help." She nodded, looking away and pressing her head into his shoulder. Part of him wondered if she would move away, but she never did. He watched as her breathing slowed, and she drifted off into a calm sleep by his side. It didn't take long for him to join her, a small smile on his face as he found himself in an oddly peaceful sleep for what was probably the first time in years.

**Brief Chapter Summary:** Zeref wakes from a nightmare that reminds him of what his curse has resulted in, driving him further into his depression. Levy helps him through the event and calms him.

**So, I went ahead and wrote out the old sharing a bed cliche...I almost wanted to get rid of it, but with how much angst I have in this arc, I decided to sorta leave it to lighten it up a bit throughout (plus, it has been pointed out that the progression of the Zeref/Levy pairing seems to be a bit rushed, without much foundation to justify it yet. I am realizing that looking back too...I likely still need some work on presenting believable relationships in my fics, it seems.). So...I think since I've already caused a bit of trouble with the initial set up of this pairing, I'm going to just keep in mind to work on it more so for future stories, and potentially look closer at the next few chapters of this arc too (they focus a lot on Zeref and Levy to try and develop that pairing a bit more...but again, I may have rushed things already, and this chapter doesn't exactly help that much.). Suggestions for improvement are welcome, whether you agree or disagree that things have been rushed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Nab hadn't really been expecting to go on a job so soon. With the repairs for the guild hall, and with the way Lucy had been in Edolas for quite some time, he thought the celestial wizard would be worried about her rent again like usual. As a result, he had assumed he'd have more time to practice and get familiar with his magic again before leaving. Now, with the sudden shift in plans, he really was just as weak as he had been moments ago with his powers. Still, Loke was going with him and he'd even been considerate enough to take a simpler job like this one. From what Nab could tell, it would likely be a quick one, once they arrived. He probably wouldn't be skilled at sensing out the magic of the object when they got there, but he could still search manually for anything that looked strange.

The other thing about the job that he hadn't noticed until recently was that it was nearly eight hours away from Magnolia. That meant a very long train ride…with someone he was still incredibly nervous around on even the best of days. "Seems like this job was further away than I thought." Loke spoke, frowning as they took their seat on the train. "Still, the others seemed more complicated, so I figure you still prefer this one, right?"

Nab nodded, looking at his lap. "Yeah…I still haven't had much time to train again…" Though, he doubted it would help much anyway.

"Right. That probably means you're out of practice in even sensing for magic auras too…" Loke trailed off, frowning for a moment. "We'll manage, I guess. It's not like I can't try to do the same, but celestial magic doesn't always work the greatest for things like this. We spirits might be able to sense wizards, but objects…they have a different feel, one that usually isn't easy to detect to us for some reason."

"That seems odd. What is so different about a magical object compared to a wizard?"

"An object is more like an active spell. I think that has something to do with it, at least." Loke shrugged, looking out the window. "We will have one stop on the way to the actual ruins, too. The person giving out the job is in the nearest town…but from what I've heard, that's still about an hour's walk away from the actual location. It was a hiker that sensed the aura, but when he told the town about it, merchants became interested in what it was. Basically, the ruins are believed to be the homes of students who attended an abandoned magic academy from years ago."

That made sense, but Nab frowned. "Then…why would the ruins still have any enchanted objects left? I mean…if it was years ago, you'd think someone would have already found everything there. Most treasure hunters sweep areas like that really well…though I guess you did mention that treasure hunters avoid this area for some reason too…"

Nodding, Loke smiled slightly. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it isn't unusual still." He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. "The way I see it, there's one of two things that happened. Either this object seems so mundane that it was easily overlooked…or it was so powerful that whoever created it did everything they could to hide it away."

"Oh…I think…I think maybe the second option?" Nab bit his lip, shaking his head. It still sounded like a question, despite him feeling like the logic made more sense with the second. "I mean…treasure hunters avoid that place…so I think there's at least something there to scare them off." He rubbed his arm, feeling his nerves start building. His stomach was doing flips, and suddenly, he was very concerned about the outcome of this job. "Protective spells can be…violent sometimes, right? And even misdirections…wouldn't both keep them away? So, someone protecting the spell makes more sense…which means this might not be a good job for us after all…"

"I told you before, we'll figure something out." Loke shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "We did last time, after all. Every wizard ends up on a job they're not suited for eventually. Really, they just give you a chance to see how creative you can be with your magic. In this case, we'll likely be focused on just avoiding those spells. We want to get into these ruins and out in one piece. So, it'll be about moving around correctly, rather than deactivating any active spells in the region."

That didn't sound so bad. Nodding, Nab bit his lip and glanced out the window of the moving train. "Right." He paused, wondering what else to say. Really, why did things have to be so awkward now? It was all his fault. "So…did you get to catch up with your spirit friends?"

Shrugging, Loke leaned back. "I guess. I'm not usually…all that close to them. I mean, sure I do get along with Aries, but that's more so because we're old friends and we were both Karen's spirits." He smiled, chuckling to himself. "Aquarious…can be a bit forceful at times, and to be honest, I prefer to be by myself or in the mortal world these days. After being banished for so long…it just feels strange, to be back there for any long duration of time."

"I guess that makes sense." Nab smiled to himself, glancing out a window. "It'd be like a wolf that found a new pack…trying to return to its old family. Maybe they'd be allowed back in, but it just wouldn't have the same role that it used to within their hierarchy." He saw Loke frowning at him, making Nab lower his head and try to make himself shrink into the seat. "Right…sorry, I said something weird again, didn't I?"

"I've heard worse." Loke frowned, sighing. "Besides, I should kinda expect it from you. With your magic, of course you know a lot about animals."

Nodding, Nab looked back up to meet his eyes. "Of course! I've studied them a lot, growing up. See, this magic was passed down throughout my family, so we all learned how to identify species of animals on sight at a young age. From there, we covered behavioral patterns and how to read the body language of the more common species nearby…"

"Did they just have you read about all of this?" Loke crossed his arms over his chest. "That just seems…like a really boring way to learn magic, no offense. I mean, I get needing background to understand it…but magic is also about life, and just having fun sometimes is also good to help you relax."

Thinking back, Nab paused for a moment. "Well…I don't think it was always books." He frowned, trying to remember. "We went camping once…and I think we tried hiking…but I nearly drowned in the lake at the campsite…and then I broke my leg after tripping on a tree root while we were hiking…" He trailed off, frowning for a moment. "After that…I don't think we went outside all that much."

Loke laughed, startling Nab. "Seriously?" He kept laughing for a moment, and Nab felt his cheeks heat up. Really, didn't Loke already know about all of his injuries on jobs? "I can't believe you really started having your bad luck that long ago. Did you ever manage to avoid injury back then?"

"Not really…usually, my parents took trips without me after those first few…"

Loke's laugher stopped at that, his smile fading as he glanced out the window. "So…you were alone." Nab nodded, biting his lip. "I guess we really aren't all that different, then."

"That's part of why I wanted to help you…back then." Loke glanced towards him, while Nab rubbed the back of his head. "You just…you looked a lot like you'd given up already. A part of you had already lost hope…and when I stared at you, I saw the person I was going to become. I realized…that I didn't want to be that alone. I didn't want to feel so afraid and so unable to move forward that I'd just let myself waste away and die. Still…I had no idea what to do anyway, so I guess it didn't really change much for me…despite making me want to encourage you to do what I couldn't."

Shaking his head, Loke looked away, shifting his weight in his seat. "Maybe. I did feel pretty useless back then…" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Nab? Why didn't you try and convince yourself like you tried to convince me? I mean…it sounds like you could've had more friends at the very least if you had."

"Because…I never can." He shrugged. "I've tried. I tell myself I'm improving…but then I screw up again, or someone tells me I'm still weak…and I just find myself back here." It wasn't so bad, though. Getting out of the guild hall wasn't a hugely excited adventure anyway. Nab only did it because he had to, in order to go home.

"Sounds like that's something you need to work on, then." Nab only blinked at him, uncertain of what he meant. "You won't always have someone there to tell you that you're getting stronger, Nab. Sometimes, you have to learn to tell yourself that it's okay to screw up…especially in your case, when you just can't seem to help your own bad luck."

"And you need to work on relaxing and letting go yourself, too." Loke looked startled, his eyes widening for a moment. Nab kept his gaze focused on the window, not wanting to see Loke's reaction to hearing exactly how closely he had observed the celestial spirit while in the guild hall. "You're always smiling and laughing…but you always seemed so tense, and you never talk about anything important. It's always jokes…or the same flirting as usual. Don't you get tired of not making friends? I mean…if you aren't even friends with the other spirits, does it really make a difference who you get close to or not? Either way…it sounds like you're still suffering in some form."

He wanted to help. Really, even if he selfishly wanted Loke to feel something more…his advice was meant to be taken just so Loke could at least make friends. "That's got to be the first time anyone's ever told me to do that." Loke chuckled to himself, sighing and focusing on Nab. "Though, I have to admit…I already know I have a problem with that. Zeref probably has closer friends than I do…and he's the most hated villain in all of Fiore. I just…can you imagine what it's like, living your life knowing those around you will all die before you?"

Closing his eyes, Nab shrugged. "I mean…I know it sounds hard." He looked back towards Loke, frowning. "I can't say I have thought about it personally…but nature has a few unusual things like that itself. Some animals kill their own mates after having children…sometimes, they just abandon their entire family after days. Humans…and I guess spirits as well…we're the weird ones, don't you think?" He smiled, shaking his head. "Loss is a part of nature, and a part of life. I…I don't have people I'm all that close to…but it is something I can kinda understand."

"But I'm not a part of nature, not really." Loke held his hand out in front of him, and after a moment, Nab was watching as it began to glow in a golden light. "Celestial spirits…we aren't technically living, not by any classification system you've come up with. We don't die, and we don't reproduce…we're just…creations of energy, living in another world and only able to enter this one because of some slim lining connecting our worlds. Not even we spirits know what formed that connection in the first place…or how the first spirit was even born. We simply exist…and there isn't really anything out there that can take that existence away from us, other than being robbed of our energy through staying away from the celestial world."

"By that logic, Mavis and Zeref aren't alive either." Loke frowned at him, while Nab smiled. "I mean…the curse, right? Mavis explained it…she said they were immortal. They'd understand that feeling…I'd bet Mavis would talk to you about it, if you wanted to. Zeref might…but I really don't think he'd be a good one to ask…"

"And would talking change anything?"

Loke's eyes were serious, as if challenging Nab to counter his words. However, Nab shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not really…but…don't you still feel joy? Loneliness? Sadness?" Loke nodded, looking away. "Maybe…maybe you are a celestial spirit…but your qualities that make you who you are…they're a lot like a human's, and that's why…that's why you deserve to act like one, when you want to. Maybe you'll suffer loss…but it'll be okay, because you'll still have a future of meeting new people to look forward to."

"Tell you what…I'll start trying to make real friends the moment you start taking jobs on a regular basis." Nab gulped, while Loke smirked at him and chuckled. "That way, I've got plenty of time to get used to the idea."

"Hey!" Nab narrowed his eyes at Loke, seeing amusement glinting in his gaze. "What…what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think it'll take you longer to get over your confidence issues than it'll take me to get over my social issues."

Scowling, Nab looked away with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "I could get over it any time I wanted…I just choose not to."

"Whatever you want to believe, Nab." Loke smiled in amusement, shaking his head. "Either way, the challenge still stands. Why don't we both help each other move past our issues, since we're both too helpless to get over them ourselves?"

He felt his cheeks heat up again, this time feeling his heart pound at those words. Loke didn't mean it that way, but it sounded like they'd be working closely together on both of these issues. "Oh…um…yeah. That…that sounds good." He folded his hands in his lap, rubbing his thumb along the side of his index finger repeatedly. His eyes focused on watching the motion, biting his lip while Loke observed him with a faint smile. "So…did you ever end up making any good friends before with humans? I mean…the way you talk, it sounds like you've been hurt long before Karen…" Loke nodded, beginning to talk rather quickly in response. He spoke of former key holders and eras which Nab had not lived in, but he looked happy as he did so, remembering faces that were no longer in existence today. Sure, they were just barely becoming friends, but Nab couldn't help himself from smiling as they spoke. It might have been nerve-wracking to think about being on this train with Loke for so long, but he was enjoying himself, and the chance to truly speak with Loke like this again, as if they actually might become something more one day if they kept working together like this.

**And here's some more Nab/Loke bonding, to get a little bit of a lighter chapter after the last one. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Levy woke up, she felt rather groggy and disoriented. Where was she again? She felt warm, and there was a light pressure on her side as she opened her eyes. Blinking, she frowned as the first thing that entered her line of sight seemed to be bare skin…which made her eyes fly open wide as she remembered what had happened. Last night, Zeref had tried to kill himself. She had been struggling to get to him in time…only to barely be able to stop him when she did get into his room.

Looking up, she noticed his eyes were shut, and he was breathing softly. One arm was loosely draped over her side, and his head had tilted slightly in his sleep, making her wonder if his neck would be hurting when he woke up. However, she smiled at the sight. Unlike last night, he looked peaceful like this. There were no signs of conflict in his eyes, and no real concerns bothering him. Smiling, she shook her head and sighed, realizing she'd likely be here until he woke up. That meant she'd be uncomfortably staring at his bare chest until he woke up…which once again made her question why she'd been so insistent on this anyway.

Logically, it made sense. Zeref could get to that dagger and end his life long before she would wake up and have enough clarity to go to him and stop him. She still didn't know what she had said or done to talk him down from it either, but she had been so panicked that she'd refused to leave. Really, she hadn't even focused on the fact that he had been sleeping in nothing other than a pair of dark sweatpants.

Her cheeks felt warm, and she closed her eyes, trying to banish the thought. Really, since when did her thoughts sound like Mira's teasing anyway? Maybe she had come to accept that she was attracted to Zeref…but that didn't mean he felt the same. Right now, he had so much going on. Given what he had just learned about his curse, and about August, he didn't have time to consider starting any other relationships. Heck, he'd probably be more interested in getting to know Natsu better, considering he was Zeref's brother after all. So, Levy knew it was a rather hopeless desire of her heart, just like it had been with Gajeel before. She didn't know what it was about her feelings, always wanting someone who logically made no sense for her at all. Still, she could see more similarities with Zeref than she had with Gajeel at least. He enjoyed research, just like her, and being presented with a challenge.

She felt his weight shift slightly, just before Zeref let out a slow exhalation of air. His grip tightened slightly now that he was awake, and he seemed to pause for a moment, glancing down at her. "Levy." He spoke just her name, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry…last night, I suppose that was a bit…unexpected."

So, he was just going to jump right in, then. She met his gaze, frowning for a moment. "You're feeling better now, right?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "Of course. Typically, such moods don't return quite that suddenly…though I suppose at the moment…" He trailed off, looking away. "Perhaps I will not make that such a confident statement as of right now."

She didn't want to imagine seeing him like that again. Levy knew he had been worried when he asked for them to not leave his side…but she hadn't quite grasped how worried he was. "Yeah…" She didn't know what to say, swallowing thickly for a moment. "It…we didn't just fight so hard to get you back, only for you to…" She tried for a joke, only for her voice to sound almost hollow.

Zeref's hand gently ran across the back of her head, making her close her eyes. It was so easy when he did things like this to imagine he was being affectionate…but Zeref hardly even had friends. He just wasn't used to being near anyone physically right now…and he probably missed being close to others. "I'm sorry." He repeated the same phrase again, but it wasn't what she wanted.

"You…you don't have to keep apologizing." She pouted, looking back towards him. "It's not like I'm blaming you…" She knew depression wasn't an easy thing to deal with after all, and this was way too serious for her to just leave him feeling guilty for this too. "It's just…I'm still a little shaken up by it, that's all. Really, I think just getting up and doing something for today will help."

He nodded, sitting up by her side and smiling faintly. "Very well then. I suppose you would like something to eat, then? Typically, the kitchen staff has breakfast prepared in the morning…though I usually don't attend, it is there for whichever members of the Twelve end up in the castle for any given time."

"And they just let it all go to waste if none of you are here?" Zeref shrugged, while Levy narrowed here eyes. "That's just wasteful! Don't you know how many people are starving? You should at least try and plan these things ahead to try and avoid throwing it all away, or even just give the leftovers to some food pantry or something in town."

"But it would violate health code for me to attempt to serve it to others, after it has been served here."

She glared at him, shaking her head. "Then don't serve it here if no one is here to eat it."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I will consider it, if it appeases you. Though…I find it odd, the things you choose to argue over. Why this issue? Certainly, there are other things I've done that you hold greater dilemma with than my choice of how to feed those in my service."

"Because…because it's still a problem that we at least need to try and keep in mind." She knew that there wasn't really a perfect solution to hunger in most nations, but this was at least a simple way to conserve resources for others. "And I do argue over other issues too! Didn't I just argue with you about…" She trailed off, realizing where she was heading again. Really, couldn't she stay off of that topic for more than five minutes?

Inclining his head, Zeref's smile lessened and he nodded. "I suppose you did." Rising to his feet, he shrugged. "Regardless, thank you…for helping me, and for staying. It…it often helps, having someone here with me, and a reminder of something that still remains important to me."

Her gaze turned soft, biting her lower lip. "And can't you be important to yourself too?" He didn't answer, staring at the ground. She realized that it was the mention of August that started getting through to him…but maybe it had just had a delayed affect of snapping him out of it. "I am serious…and I wasn't completely grasping at nothing last night, when I tried to argue about what you could still do to help others. You know a lot of things, Zeref…about magic, about history…and people could really learn from that."

"Yet the only time I've attempted to be an instructor…I ended up cursing and then killing the one I taught." She shook her head, sighing.

"That's one case, and that wasn't your fault, yet again." Still, she knew she wasn't going to convince him of much of anything, was she? "Look…just forget about it. I just…I thought it might help, if you could see that too."

He stared at her, and Levy decided to get up then. She needed to get changed for breakfast, and think about what to do next. Last night, she had contacted Fairy Tail to tell them she'd be gone on a mission for a while. However, she had no idea how long she was planning to stay. Zeref was clearly struggling, but she didn't really see herself being all that helpful to him in the first place. At least last night she'd managed to stop him, but that was only one time. What would happen tonight? Or tomorrow night? She couldn't exactly plan on watching him that often. He probably wouldn't be all that keen on the idea of her getting that paranoid…so she hoped it was just one unusual moment.

The closets in the bedroom Zeref had given her really didn't offer much in terms of selection on what to wear. She didn't quite know who the clothes were for, but they definitely weren't for her. They were filled with pinks and whites, all incredibly girly looking dresses that just weren't her style. For sleeping, she had found the shorts and tank tops…but it took her a while to find a suitable outfit to wear regularly. Eventually, she found a pale lavender sundress, designed for summer with spaghetti straps and a simple design with just a small amount of ruffling added around the waist.

When she walked out into the hall, she saw Zeref was already waiting for her. How did he get dressed into those complicated robes of his faster than her? She frowned, but he only nodded and turned the other way. "This way." Really, she couldn't find anything without help in this place. His castle was massive, yet again another reason why his lifestyle just seemed wasteful.

The dining area was set away from the library she had spent her day in yesterday, and true to his word, the table was already filled with various dishes for breakfast. "Feel free to take whatever you'd like." Zeref smiled at her, and Levy slowly took a seat at the table. "I'd join you…however, I'm afraid that there is some paperwork for me to deal with. Ending the war officially requires some processing and documentation that I'd rather work through sooner as opposed to later."

"Wait…so you won't be eating? But breakfast is—"

"I know, and yet, I still have not eaten breakfast in decades." She frowned at him, watching as he chuckled faintly. "I was immortal…it was rare for me to decide I even wished to partake in a meal."

"And you're not anymore, so you should eat." She didn't want to be sitting here alone. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she at least wanted Zeref to be with her for breakfast.

He seemed to sigh, pausing for a moment. "It…it won't be for long. However…I suppose I can spare a quick moment, if that makes you feel better." She nodded, smiling as he sat down across from her. Really, he didn't seem to choose anything based on preference. He grabbed some pancakes, which were on the serving plate closest to him, and began to eat just them. At least Levy had tried to pick what she wanted, going around to get some fruit, toast, and eggs.

"Do you have a lot of work to go through?" Levy watched as Zeref grimaced slightly, nodding.

"My prolonged absence before the war…it seems to have caught up with me." Just how much time had he spent away from Alvarez? Levy didn't know, but based on the fact that the world thought he was dead or sealed away somehow…she figured it had been a long time. "Usually, I do not disappear for quite that much time. The Twelve can typically take care of most matters in Alvarez, however, officially I need to sign off on and agree to their legislation and suggestions for sentencing on more major criminals."

"And you need to create a treaty agreeing to end the war…"

"For which I also need to contact Fairy Tail to complete." Zeref nodded, smiling faintly at her. "If it were simple paperwork, I'd invite you to come with me so I could have company while I worked through it…however, I was under the impression that you'd rather not reveal to them that you are here."

Nodding, Levy looked away. She could tell them the truth, but it'd get weird. Too many members of the guild would think she was doing something wrong, since they still blamed Zeref for the war and likely hated him. Others like Lucy and Natsu might be more willing to accept it, but they still wouldn't understand exactly why she was here. "Yeah…I don't quite know how they'd react, and I'd rather avoid risking having a team of Fairy Tail wizards trying to invade your castle because they think I'm in trouble or something."

"Would they really go so far?"

Smiling, Levy nodded. "If they really did think one of our members was in danger, definitely." She saw him still frowning, studying her closely. "That's kinda how our guild ended up, after a long time anyway. We are all really close friends, almost like family…so we always fight to protect each other, no matter what."

"It sounds like the sort of guild Mavis would make." Zeref smiled, nodding and rising to his feet. Levy frowned at him, watching as he moved towards the door. "However, I am afraid I truly am running out of time for this discussion to continue. Would…would you mind if we continued this later?" Did he actually sound nervous? Why wouldn't she agree?

Smiling at him, she set down her fork and finished her most recent bite of eggs. "Of course. I'll…I'll probably find my way back to the library and read some more then." He nodded yet again, smiling before leaving her alone. Sighing, Levy continued eating in silence, frowning as the only noise in the room because the sound of her silverware against the plate as she ate.

Following Zeref's lead, she left her plate where it was when she finished and began walking out. Still, she had no idea where to go to get to the library from here. She glanced around the hall, before deciding that she knew she at least had gone straight for a while before arriving here. Yet, each hall from there looked almost identical and she could not figure out which one to turn down first to get to her destination.

After wandering for a while, she was about to give up. However, that was when she ran into someone, blinking in surprise at the blue haired man in the hallway. For a moment, she didn't recognize him, then her eyes widened in recognition. "You're…Invel, right?'

He nodded, pressing his glasses up his nose and smiling at her. "Indeed. And you must be Levy." She nodded, taking his hand as he held it out towards her. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person. Thank you for your assistance before, in regards to his majesty's injuries in that other world."

"Of course! It's not like I could have just left him there…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Anyway, I think I'm getting a little lost on my own. Did…do you have a moment to show me to the library? Zeref had work to do, so I'm kinda on my own for a little while."

"Of course." Invel turned around, moving down the halls with far more confidence than Levy had been doing. She followed him, hearing their faint footsteps fill the area for a moment. "I heard from Irene that his majesty had invited an odd guest to stay with us. I should have expected it to be you."

Frowning, Levy studied the back of his head. "Really? Why me?"

"Because his majesty rarely shows interest in others, and you are the first person I've seen in quite some time that he has given any level of trust to." Well, Levy couldn't blame Zeref for that. His curse kinda forced him to push others away, but it still didn't make sense why he didn't do the same to her then. "How long will you be with us?"

Chuckling to herself, Levy glanced down at the ground. "I'm…I'm not really sure." Invel glanced at her, and she rubbed her arm for a moment. "See…I didn't really plan on staying here at all at first. But…well, Zeref's going through a few things and I want to be here to help." Sighing, Levy looked back up and met his gaze. "Unfortunately, it seems like I'm not all that good at helping him, though. He's got his work with the empire, and I really know almost nothing about him…"

"Even his shields know little about him, so that is not an unusual perspective to hold." Invel glanced towards her, smiling faintly to himself. "It is not our business to know of his personal affairs, though some matters are quite obvious even if he does not state them explicitly." Frowning for a moment, he paused and stared at her. "Speaking of which…what exactly were you intending on studying on in the library?"

"Studying? Oh, I was just…well, I guess you could say I'm doing that. Really, it's just what I like to do." She saw him still staring at her, waiting for an answer. "I planned on finding more books on obscure magics that normally aren't available in other places. Zeref told me that I was allowed to read any of them…though it still feels a bit weird, reading about banned styles of magic. It doesn't mean I'm not curious about how they would have worked, and how to recognize them though. Dark wizards don't care about those laws, and you never know what kind of enemies you'll face on a job involving them."

"Right…you are a guild wizard, are you not?" She nodded, while Invel frowned. "Then you likely already have an adequate understanding of magical concepts." Adequate? She narrowed her eyes, wanting to insist that she had done far more than adequate in studying magic. However, he was already moving on. "Likely, it would be best to pursue a political avenue of research then. I am assuming you know little about the governmental procedures of Alvarez, correct?" Wait, what? Why would she even need to know that? Still, Invel was nodding to himself, entering the library and moving to the shelves on his own. "Yes, that is exactly where we shall begin. His majesty would never be thoughtful enough to realize the importance of teaching you such things, so I will take it upon myself to educate you on your future responsibilities."

Huh? Levy was starting to feel a bit dazed, watching as he stacked a handful of books on a table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for her to sit. Wordlessly, she did as requested, her mind still trying to wrap her head around what he was trying to imply. "I'm sorry…but why exactly would I be doing anything involved with the government of Alvarez? I mean…isn't that all taken care of by the Spriggan Twelve and Zeref?"

"Currently, yes, however as his majesty's lover, it is only expected that one day you will assist him in such matters." She nodded numbly, before her body froze as she fully processed what he'd just said. What…what did he think she was? Her eyes were wide, watching as he began to pull off a book from the top of his stack. "Now, this volume would be an excellent introduction for you into the governmental workings of Alvarez. Typically, it is read by children in school…however, as a foreigner, you likely need to understand the basic ideas of how our system works. It does not go into detail about any particular aspect of government, but it does explain the basic ideas of law enforcement, establishing new laws, and the hierarchy within Alvarez' government. His majesty, of course, is at the top of such a hierarchy, and given time, you will likely be placed with an equivalent power in our regime. Now, that leads me to the second volume I've selected, which focuses entirely on his majesty's role in leading Alvarez. Here, you can get a better idea of exactly which sorts of tasks will be assigned to you as his empress."

She watched him continue to explain the other books, but she only vaguely heard what he was saying. What even made him think she was involved with Zeref like that? She hadn't said anything, and he certainly hadn't been in Edolas when Zeref had…kissed her. But, that moment really didn't mean anything. She'd been about to die, or so it had appeared, and Zeref had been about to return to his curse. It was just one action in a desperate moment, and she knew it held little meaning, so she didn't bother bringing it back up again.

"Now, if you would please begin reading the first volume. Once you've completed the introductory chapter, I shall be quizzing you on what you've learned, to ensure you are progressing at a reasonable rate."

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt…but before, did you really call me Zeref's…"

"Lover?" Invel frowned, tilting his head. "Is there a different term you prefer? I understand most people consider the term rather vulgar, but that is simply a connotation selected by social premises. In terminology alone, the root of the word is love, which implies a relationship in which one loves another. As far as accuracy goes, that is typically my preferred term, as the more common 'boyfriend' and or 'girlfriend' is a combination of gender and friend, which leaves no implication of such emotions."

Shaking her head, Levy was certain her cheeks were very red at this point. His logic made sense, but it still…was far from accurate, at least with Zeref's feelings. "I'm not…Zeref and I…he doesn't feel that way about me. I really appreciate you trying to help, but—"

"Oh? Has his majesty not informed you of such emotions?" Invel was smiling, chuckling to himself as he shook his head. "I suppose that is quite like him. HIs majesty is rather timid when it comes to his feelings, used to repressing such things due to the curse, I've always assumed. Though, the change in him is quite obvious when it comes to you. Already, he has allowed you to overrule his own commands to us, his closest advisors." She vaguely remembered his comment about her suggesting a different plan to motivate Nab…but she hardly thought it meant anything. "Beyond that…he is more devoted to his work, unlike usual. Typically, his majesty would push off such documents until absolutely necessary, which often leads to many sleepless nights and days with little to do beyond work for him. However, today he was eager to complete it, likely so he was able to continue to pursue further activities with you."

When had Invel seen Zeref working? Maybe he had passed by wherever Zeref was before she ran into him. Still, he couldn't be right. She wasn't anything to Zeref, not after how she'd yelled at him before. Sure, she'd apologized, but she knew that by treating him like everyone else, she'd probably gotten herself stuck as nothing beyond a friend at most in his mind. "That…that doesn't mean anything. He's…there's other things bothering him, so he probably is looking for a distraction…"

"Perhaps, but his work isn't usually all that distracting. Often times, he hardly has to focus since the work has become almost habitual to him." How long had Invel been working with Zeref to know that? Levy bit her lip, glancing at the books in front of her. "I assure you, even if he has yet to speak to you of it, he has every intention of offering you this position. If his own mannerisms aren't enough to judge by, consider the room he's offered to you. Irene has informed me that you are staying in the room next to his, correct?" She nodded, and Invel smiled at her. "That alone should be enough evidence then."

"What? How the heck does my room mean anything?"

"Because his majesty had it constructed a century ago, when he intended on bringing Mavis here to join him in leading the empire." Levy's eyes widened, staring at him in silence. She had no response for that, but hearing it made a lot of sense. The colors of the clothing in the room, and even their small (though slightly varied) sizes…it was all for Mavis. However, she knew exactly how that story had ended. Mavis had died, and Zeref had lived on…so why was everything still set up in that room like that? Had he refused to enter, afraid of remembering his time with her? Or did he simply want it there to remind him of that, another way to punish himself when he felt too guilty over his actions? "What I've heard are only stories about such a thing…but from what I understand, he intended on making her the empress of Alvarez, before she became Fairy Heart. After she passed, he refused to allow anyone in that room for anything beyond maintenance…not even typical guests are allowed near it. Yet, he has offered that room to you…likely due to his desire to have you in close proximity to him at all times, and he is offering you access to places in Vistarion that are not typically granted to our usual guests."

Like what? She frowned, before glancing around this library. Really, there was a lot of dangerous information in here…along with information about how the government worked in the first place. It seemed like something most people wouldn't be allowed to read, considering it in that light. "You mean…this library?"

"His majesty has enchantments on the entrance, detailed enough to detect exactly who is entering at any moment. When he chooses to, he alters them and allows someone new inside." He smiled at her, shaking his head. "When you informed me you wished to come to this place, I suspected he had allowed you entry. That only confirmed my suspicions that he intends to allow you to remain here indefinitely, and likely offer you the same position he had once intended Mavis to fulfill."

But why? Levy just couldn't understand. She hadn't done anything other than bring Zeref more pain. She yelled at him, just after agreeing to be his friend. She made him suffer, by telling him his curse was his own creation. Maybe she'd been selfishly happy when he asked her to stay…but it wasn't good for him, having her around to remind him of those things. If Invel was to be believed, he wanted her around for other reasons though. Invel seemed convinced that Zeref had some sort of a romantic interest in her…and right now, his logic was slowly fighting against her own telling her that it wasn't possible. The idea made her feel light-headed, with a distracting warmth coursing through her body. She couldn't focus on anything else, and for the second time during the conversation, her memories bounced back to that kiss. Had she been wrong? Did Zeref actually…mean to show her that he loved her then?

Staring at the books in front of her, Levy still didn't have an answer. However, what did she want? A part of her longed for something with Zeref, something more than just friendship. The way Invel described it, the logical conclusion to pursuing that would be ending up in Alvarez more permanently, likely in leadership as he had stated. It would mean leaving Fairy Tail behind…a guild that she had been a part of for almost her entire life. Yet, when she thought about Zeref and the way August casually mentioned his usual absences from the empire…couldn't she somehow manage the same in that role? She could still be with her friends in Fairy Tail, just not as often as before. Was it a trade she was willing to make?

For a moment, neither of them spoke as Levy considered it carefully. This wasn't an opportunity given to most people, and Levy certainly hadn't thought she'd even be considered for it. Heck, Zeref didn't even know Invel was doing this…which meant that she still might just be imagining things now that Invel had put these thoughts in her head. Still, she found herself slowly nodding, reaching for the first book Invel had chosen for her. "Alright then. If…if that is the case, then I think you might be right. I should at least understand a little bit of what I'm getting involved in, if I'm planning to…fulfill that role." She didn't know if her answer was yes or no, but she did know that she wanted to keep Zeref in her life in some form. Levy knew she'd have a lot of thinking and studying to do to really make a decision, but she knew that she wanted to be near him, and that her friends would understand if she couldn't be around quite as often as before if she kept following her heart.

**So, Levy's now a bit indecisive and Invel is pushing his own agenda onto her, following what he sees as being best for Alvarez. Again, I'll apologize for the poor foundation for this pairing...but it is a bit late to fix that and still have it make sense with the way this story is now progressing. They will get some more bonding in the future...it just likely didn't come as early as necessary for this to seem like a normal progression for them. I will continue to try and improve on such things in the future! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The Legion was turning out to be a useless endeavor. Mavis had spent nearly a month, studying it and its magic. As tame as the creature was, no matter what situation it was put into, it never seemed to open a portal to another world like the rumors had claimed. The Twelve were growing impatient without results, and Mavis was inclined to join in their impatience and abandon the project. So, she set herself back to research, attempting to determine a way to move forward with the plan.

Taking a hint from what the Earthland wizards had done, Mavis settled on attempting to research more on Legions, and what they could accomplish. Yet, that study kept becoming broader and broader with each book she read. She found basic information on their habitat and physical traits. She found more on mating patterns, and training books on how to tame the creatures. Yet, nothing mentioned their magic…making her realize that Edolas believed them to not have any. So, she had expanded, attempting to research how the magic of the Exceed had once functioned. She needed information on innate magical abilities in animals, and that was the closest she had.

Such research did at least bring her closer to an answer, yet it wasn't one she wanted. Creatures born with magic absorbed that power from their surroundings, unlike the limited-use magical objects she was used to. The rate of absorption varied depending on the creature….and the amount of magical energy in the air. Given the state of Edolas' magic, it wasn't surprising that the Legion had yet to utilize magic to escape from them. It simply couldn't…recharge its energy fast enough to do so.

Irritated with her discovery, Mavis left the library and took a seat at the dining table with some of the others. Brandish was cleaning dishes, with Jacob helping her cook in the kitchen. Wall had still vanished to work on his latest inventions. However, Sting and Kagura were at the table, seeing her return. "Taking a break from research?" Sting smiled at Mavis. "I figured you'd get bored of all those books eventually."

"Reading isn't boring." Mavis huffed, glaring at the table. "But…I am getting rather irritated with what I keep finding."

"Another issue with the plan?" Kagura raised her eyebrows at Mavis. "If that is the case, I'd recommend returning to our previous concept. The war was a viable option to force King Jellal to provide us with the information you require."

"And it let you fight Jellal face-to-face." Kagura frowned, but didn't reply to Sting's comment. "Face it, that's the only reason you are so insistent on returning to that goal."

"I am simply speaking out of the best interests of Alvarez."

Sting rolled his eyes, but didn't reply this time. Looking towards them, Mavis sighed. "I've been trying to find more information…with help from Dimaria, Ajeel and Simon, that is. Ajeel's been out trying to find them in their natural habitat, but he hasn't seen anything unusual. Dimaria is listening in town, looking for rumors about the royal army vanishing in battle when using Legions as mounts. And Simon is just helping me study old notes on the creatures…but nothing seems to move us forward."

"With the way you came bursting out of that room, I assumed you'd found something." Sting raised his eyebrows at her.

With a sigh, Mavis nodded. "I did." She paused, glancing at the table. "Creatures of magic need time and…an atmosphere filled with magic, to use their power. Edolas…doesn't support that anymore."

"So, basically we've got nothing still?" Mavis nodded slowly.

"I told you, my advice was sound. Returning to our former plans of war will allow us to continue bringing magic to this world, even if it does not have the same efficiency as the reverse anima had."

Maybe Kagura had a valid point. Yet…Mavis wouldn't have easy access to knowledge of resurrection, without following Zeref to Earthland. She knew that those wizards planned to kill her Zeref again…he'd be gone, and she would be able to do nothing to stop it once more. Yet, with that Zeref's assistance, she could bring them both back. Still, if it wasn't possible to get there, what point was there in this research? Those wizards may have determined a method to get back, but Mavis was starting to realize that she was looking at the wrong place for the answer they had found. Where the true answer was, she still had no idea.

Looking towards her general, Mavis frowned. "It is sound. Logically, I likely should return to such a plan." She paused, staring at the table. "But…the knowledge of resurrection…it exists in Earthland. Part of the reason for the change in plans was…to obtain that knowledge for myself."

"So you could bring back Zeref and Zera…and keep your promise to me." She nodded, meeting Sting's gaze. "Damn." The boy ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "Is…is there any chance of finding some extra magic lying around here? I mean, you preserved that lacrima, so that means it is possible someone else saved something, right?"

"I've saved some old magic tools…but without magic in the atmosphere, they do not function." Mavis glanced around. "Unlike lacrimas, they weren't designed to store energy, but the device to power them was limited on the amount it could absorb for use."

"There is the possibility that a dark guild managed to accomplish something similar," Kagura said. Mavis frowned, slowly nodding. There was no telling what any of the remaining guilds had tried. To her knowledge, most had been gone by the time magic left Edolas…but any that had managed to hide well enough likely had the knowledge necessary to preserve some form of magic. Finding it would be challenging as a result, given their desire to hide.

"Do you have an idea of where such a guild would hide?" Mavis paused, realizing that they wouldn't have an answer. "A map…we need a map, to get an idea of unexplored areas of Edolas that the Fairy Hunts may have missed. Sting—"

"Already on it." The boy got up, leaving towards the library to gather one for use. As he left, the entrance opened, and Mavis turned to see Dimaria standing there, her eyes wide.

"Miss Spriggan…rumors have confirmed strange disappearances of soldiers, recently." She stared, her brow furrowing. "The Royal Army was sent to where Extalia had once been, to examine the ruins for useful resources or information. It was meant to be a routine patrol, but they never returned. So, another group was sent out. This one also vanished, in the same region, also on Legions to gain the altitude needed to examine what once was the floating island."

Extalia? Mavis frowned, thinking about the area. It…it could hide a dark guild, but the Exceed would have noticed. While they were not the gods she had once thought them to be, they were clever and intelligent beings to come up with such a plan for their own survival. That meant that…a dark guild would have to be just as clever, to exist near Extalia and remain hidden. It would be an area that even Fairy Hunts would not touch, due to the proximity to the Exceed at the time. Overall…even without the map, Mavis was confident that magic could be hidden there.

"Do we have a base near Extalia?" Sting returned with the map then, and Mavis nodded towards him. She unrolled it, laying it flat on the table and gazing down.

"Closer than here, yes, though unfortunately it is still approximately a two hour journey away from the former home of the Exceed," Dimaria pointed to a spot on the map, which Mavis recognized. It was a base that had been abandoned a while ago, due to its location that was basically in the middle of no where. There were no cities to obtain information from nearby, and there weren't even dark guilds to spy on in the vicinity. It was likely originally the home of a guild whose sole goal was survival through hiding, since they likely couldn't find much work from that location.

Staring at it, she frowned. "Is there enough wildlife around to sustain an extended stay there? This region…" She paused, her finger tracing the surrounding lands. "If I recall, it is practically a desert here, quite mountainous with the base on top of a plateau."

"It is." Kagura frowned. "I did not think you'd consider returning, given the difficulty to remain hidden at such a location as a result." Forests were better for cover, since there were far more natural explanations for foraged plants and hunted animals around. Deserts were difficult to hide such actions in…but if it could bring her to Earthland, she'd be willing to take the risk.

"We'll be careful." She looked up, glancing at Dimaria. "Is it possible?"

"I would have to check with Jacob and Ajeel to be certain…but I believe it is." Jacob and Ajeel typically put themselves in charge of hunting and providing for them. Ajeel was skilled when it came to recognizing and gathering edible plant-life, while Jacob focused on hunting. Occasionally, Serena would join them, though he was typically lacking in confidence when it came to his ability to succeed on such trips.

"Then we leave for the new base tonight. Gather whatever supplies you want to keep from here." She stood up, heading towards her room with the map in hand. There, she had a bag that she placed it inside of. Glancing around, she wondered if there was anything she really needed to have with her. Really…there were no personal touches to the room. She wasn't one for holding on to sentimentality, not when she had to move around so frequently to remain hidden.

The others gathered more, and eventually, they were all prepared to leave. Wall finally emerged from his lab, carrying multiple bags. He'd likely be handing them off to others to carry soon enough; he had a bad habit of attempting to take everything with him when they changed bases. Mavis had learned not to argue with him about taking only necessities; he'd find a way to logically claim every object he had with him was necessary, and while she could argue with him about it, it only wasted time in the end.

"Wall…I'd like you, Jacob, Serena, Ajeel, and Invel to work on relocating Zera and Zeref to the base as well." The man looked startled, staring at her.

"That huge lacrima? You do realize what it'll take to move that thing, right?"

She nodded. They'd discussed the logistics of moving it in the past, and she'd demanded he make it possible to accomplish with his inventions. Without a set idea on how long it'd take to reach Earthland…Mavis wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving them so far away. "Are you sure you want me working on this? I mean…Sting is usually stronger than I am, you know."

Glancing at Serena, Mavis nodded. "I need to balance out the strengths of our groups, Serena. Strong fighters on both teams are required, and as such, I can't send Sting away. For all we know, we might get attacked by the Royal Army. I am still an escaped criminal, after all."

The man nodded, slowly moving to walk away. "Then we'll split up…and see you back at the base," Jacob said, joining them. Their group began to turn to leave, with Wall delaying himself. He used the Legion to plop some of his belongings down, sorting through his bags and likely gathering what was necessary for the move. Eventually, he had only one bag on him, the rest abandoned on the creature. He nodded towards Mavis, and set off with a wave.

The rest of them turned and left as well, walking through the forest towards where Extalia had once been. The Legion followed her, and the further along they went, the more they began to pile their belongings on the creature. It seemed to make the trip easier for everyone, and the animal did not mind. Mavis found herself petting it occasionally, rubbing its side as she walked. She had grown used to having it as a companion, even if it was quite useless in terms of her goals at the moment.

As expected, they reached the base before the others. Sting was quiet, seeming to be waiting for Invel to return. Yet, Mavis didn't comment. He hadn't complained about the separation, and they both knew not to argue with her when jobs pulled them apart. While she knew that they were both more content to remain together, there were just times when she couldn't allow for distractions. With the risk of breaking the lacrima…she couldn't risk Sting and Invel distracting each other on such an important task.

Wall and the others arrived about a week after them. Their progress was slow, when it came to moving something of such a large size. However, the weight was not an issue. Because of its purpose, the lacrima was mostly hollow inside, to allow for enough room to store Zeref and Zera. Glancing at the lacrima, she wondered which Zeref was inside; was it her Zeref once more, or the one from Earthland still waiting for his friends to decipher his message? Either way, she needed him for her goals. He'd be coming back to life, where he was the Zeref that wanted to be alive or not. With a smile, she sat down to rest, looking forward to seeing what the next day would bring. The Legion was outside, and tomorrow, she'd bring it to Extalia to see what magic was going on in the area. Then…then, she'd have the ability to use its magic to go to the world where resurrection was possible.

**This is a little bit of a shorter chapter, but it is still a progression of what is going on in Edolas. Eventually, this will link all together again...it just might take a while for that to actually happen. Either way, I do hope you are enjoying thus far. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Really, having company while she worked through this kind of material was a little bit of a blessing. Invel was like a younger version of August combined with a less depressed version of Zeref. He had that same calm and calculating way of thinking that August had, and she also heard a few comments that made her think he had a dark streak like Zeref did when it came to morality. In fact…he seemed to have few moral qualms about anything. When she had started voicing her surprise at a few of the harsher sentences Alvarez could offer prisoners, he had explained that logically, it was the best way to subdue the threat. Execution ensured that the crime would never be repeated, and it was more cost-effective than housing them in another building for years to attempt to teach them a lesson which might not be able to be instilled.

Beyond having execution and exile as far more common punishments than she expected, Alvarez didn't run all that differently from Fiore. The titles were different, and enforcement was more strict in Alvarez, but it seemed like the government here was led by a single head, in this case Zeref. That leader was allowed to make any and all decisions, with almost a supreme power over the entire nation. Taxes could be given or taken away at his will, wars would be started and ended on a whim, and people could be punished without a single trial if he so wished. That ruler was all that was actually created in the official establishment of the government, but the emperor had established a long-standing tradition of forming a team of advisors to assist him and specialize in particular branches of government. Yet again, those advisors could be given as much or as little authority as the emperor saw fit, and they weren't even necessary as per the actual set-up of the government.

How Fiore differed was in the requirement of the advisors. The king worked as the head, yes, but the advisors were elected by the people and had a certain level of authority that could surpass the king's, if given a certain percentage of agreement on a particular law or issue in the government. In Alvarez, what the emperor decided was law, and there was no changing it unless the emperor himself decided to do so.

"Now, the current team of advisors, the Spriggan Twelve, is actually the largest team established in known history. As Zeref was always our emperor, we have little in terms to compare with for leading or political styles…but you can see how the advisors have changed over time." Invel was speaking, having abandoned the books once they got to the chapter on the Spriggan Twelve. In the introductory book, it was quickly glossed over. Their roles were described in brief notes, but it was emphasized that they were not needed in the overall running of the empire.

Levy nodded, pausing when she heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Her head turned, smiling when she saw Zeref entering. He frowned at them, moving closer with a stack of papers underneath his arm. "Invel…I was not aware you planned to remain in Alvarez for long."

He nodded, bowing slightly towards Zeref. "My apologies for not informing you sooner, your majesty. However, my work in Fiore is complete, and I have work to catch up on here as a result in the delay caused by the war." He glanced at the paperwork Zeref had brought, smiling faintly. "Much like yourself, as I can see."

Placing his paperwork on the table, Zeref shrugged. "August is finishing the initial drafting of the treaty, now that I've finalized our initial terms with Fairy Tail's current guild master. However…he recommended that I contact other guild masters in turn regarding the matter, given the fact that their allies also participated in the war. Could you send me a list of the names of whom to contact? Certainly, you spoke with a few of them during your time trying to retrieve me from Edolas."

"Of course." Invel rose to his feet, nodding towards Levy. "Levy, I expect you to have finished studying the rest of those over the next two days. When we speak again, we will review and I shall select new topics for you to work through." She watched him leave, turning only to see Zeref frowning at her.

"Is…did Invel just attempt to assign you work as well?" He looked confused, staring at the books in front of her. He grabbed one before she could say anything, glancing at the title. "Why is he having you study the inner workings of Alvarez's government?"

He had grabbed the book that was meant to describe the emperor's role in Alvarez, based on Invel's own description at least. Staring down at the one in front of her instead, Levy shook her head. "He…he had a bit of a weird assumption that I couldn't talk him out of."

Zeref set the book down, shaking his head. "I will speak to him then. He shouldn't be forcing you to work when you are our guest here."

"No!" She objected far louder than she meant to, before leaning back and feeling heat rise into her cheeks. She didn't want him to hear…what Invel thought of their relationship. She didn't want it to be denied quite yet, not when a part of her hoped he was right. "I mean…I really don't mind. It's not like the material is something I already know. Maybe I wouldn't have chosen to study it on my own…but it's nice to have someone with me when I'm learning something new."

He watched her for a moment, frowning before looking back down at the paperwork in front of him. Whatever it was, Levy couldn't quite read it from where she sat. However, Zeref seemed to work through it with haste, moving on to the next document before she even had the chance to question what it was about. Likely, the speed-reading glasses he had were helping him…but they just looked weird on him in general. "Is that so?" He pushed aside another paper, working on the next again. She slowly noticed him sorting them, though through what method she did not know. "I'm sorry I could not have joined you, then. If you had questions about Alvarez, I would be more than happy to assist."

"Well…from the sounds of it, he plans on keeping me working on this until I know pretty much everything about it." Levy shook her head, closing her book for a moment after marking the page she was on. "I'll be sure to ask you if anything comes up."

"What assumption did he make that made him wish to teach you this in the first place? Did he think you held an interest in government for some reason?"

She stared at the table, uncertain of what to say. "Um…not exactly. It's just…he thought it was something I should know." Really, that was incredibly vague. Zeref paused, glancing at her with a frown.

His eyes were narrowed behind those glasses, and his brow creased for a moment. "Did…did he not wish for me to know?"

"It's not that…" She looked away, shaking her head. "But really, it isn't a bad thing. I just…I want to think about his assumption more on my own, I think…"

"Based on that, I'm assuming you are questioning its validity, then?" She nodded, desperately hoping he'd just drop the subject. "Knowing Invel, I'm certain he presented you with his own listing of evidence to support whatever it is he has come to believe. He is rather logical minded like that…and would only make an assumption if there were some sort of evidence to support it."

She nodded, looking away. "And that's why I couldn't talk him out of it. I tried at first…I mean, it just surprised me, is all." She looked away, not really certain what more to add. "Though…part of me almost hopes he's right. Even if I have my own way of fighting back his evidence…part of me just doesn't want to."

"You've found a flaw in his argument?"

"Given his assumption, it really is impossible to gather any evidence on either side that isn't circumstantial." Her face still felt warm, and her heart was pounding. Zeref had no clue…yet she didn't want him to know yet either. She didn't want him to tell her that they were simply friends, not when Invel had just given her the hope that maybe that could change.

Frowning, Zeref seemed to return to his work for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Odd. Invel rarely makes judgment based on something that can be easily argued against such as that." He paused again, thinking further. "Do you have a method of confirming his suspicions then? I'm assuming based on your secrecy that it is likely something concerning me. More specifically, you are worried about this upsetting me again?"

Well, Levy didn't quite know if she would go that far, but she slowly nodded anyway. "It…it is definitely something concerning you." She wanted to stop this conversation now, but she really had no easy way to get out of it. "As for confirming his suspicions…like I said, I almost don't want to. I'm afraid that I'm actually right…and if I am, part of me doesn't want to know quite yet."

"Much like with the curse, I suppose." Zeref sighed, shaking his head. "Take your time, then. Consider it as much as you wish…and if you decide it is something I need to know, please, do not be afraid of worrying me further. Perhaps I will grow upset…but also like with the curse, it is best to move through that suffering sooner rather than wait until the emergency has truly arisen and needs to be dealt with."

She laughed, unable to help herself at how serious he sounded about it. He blinked at her in surprise, pausing for a moment before Levy calmed down, inhaling and shaking her head. "It isn't that bad." She grinned at him, watching him frown. "Really, there isn't going to be any 'emergency' as a result of this. So, don't worry about it, okay? It's just something I want to think about for a little bit…and with Invel, not being able to tell him otherwise seems to mean I'm going to be studying your government for a while instead of magic."

"Now that sounds like what I expected you to be reading." He was smiling faintly, even as his gaze was focused on his work. Really, Invel wasn't joking about him being able to do it without much thought. There wasn't even a break in the conversation as he worked through the papers. "Is there any branch in particular that you find yourself interested in? Yet again, I would be willing to answer questions you may have, if I am able."

She smiled at him, eager to move on from the last topic. However, she still kept catching the way he was offering to help her, in either subject. Was Invel right again? Was he trying to come up with an excuse to spend time with her? She couldn't be certain, but she moved on and kept her thoughts to herself. "Nothing in particular. I just…I keep trying to broaden my understanding of magic in general. Nothing these days really goes into the technical side of magic, which means we really can't expand what we know either. Text books these days focus on getting a wizard introduced to one style of magic, and from there, have them learn that branch by memorization and feel, rather than understanding the underlying concepts that create the spells they are using."

"And by researching multiple branches, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"Well…it is kinda backwards and difficult to do…but I'm hoping to find patterns. To find a basis that will help me understand how spells are structured, so that I could possibly theorize and create new ones to help create more powerful magic…or even revive lost magics that are needed today, like healing."

"Next time you wish to study for that purpose…please, come get me." She blinked, watching as Zeref smiled faintly. "Unfortunately, I do not think I could do so while working on this…but I was educated in magic, more so in the technical ways you seem to wish to understand. Perhaps I no longer have access to the texts that taught me such things…but I do have my own memories and understanding that I could pass along." He paused, frowning for a moment. "Or…remind me, once I'm a bit…more stable. There is a place that I could likely take you that would be of assistance in your goals…but I do not think it would be wise for me to return quite yet."

What place? She frowned, before remembering that August mentioned Zeref had actually studied at one of the old magic academies that shut down. Did it still exist then? With the expression Zeref had on his face, she realized that it probably held a few bad memories for him. "Right! August said you studied magic at an an academy before they were all shut down." Zeref nodded, frowning but making no comment. Seeing the way his brows were drawing together and the downturn of his mouth, Levy nodded and smiled. "Still…for now, I think you'll have plenty that I still haven't figured out. I mean, magic circles are the basis of nearly all magic, but the commonalities…they're difficult to spot."

"If you wish to try on your own for a little while longer…I'd recommend studying it as one layer at a time. Think of the different rings within each circle as its own code, if you will. Each rune is tailored to a specific detail of the spell…but each ring connected is what translates into the spell as a whole, once combined."

Had she seen anything like that before? She'd have to look back on the notes she had been building from her research to be certain. "I'm certain that'll help." She smiled brightly at him, watching him nod. For a moment, she watched him work in silence, wondering just why he was so insistent on helping her like this in the first place. "Oh…and thank you." He glanced towards her, frowning still like usual. "I know it probably isn't easy for you to go back to places in your past…or to even mention them like you did before. Talking about magic like this probably brings back memories you'd rather not think about too…so really, it means a lot that you're willing to help. I didn't think you would, not after the way you seemed so against the idea before."

His frown lessened slightly, turning into one of the small smiles she was growing used to being the closest to a happy expression he had. "It isn't so bad…the knowledge I learned, that typically will not trigger any painful memories. However, Mildian Magic Academy…" He looked away, closing his eyes. "That was where I first received my curse. As a result…that place reminds me of little beyond a great tragedy."

She could already hear what he was implying, the idea that he had killed the people in that school when he was first cursed. His shoulders had hunched forward slightly, and he seemed to have stopped his work. The mention of it was far more than just a trigger for his memories, it seemed. Hesitantly, she reached across the table, grabbing his hand in her own. His head jerked up, his black eyes widening as he focused on her. Giving him a small smile, she squeezed his hand gently, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Why was something as small as this making her feel nervous in the first place? "It's okay, Zeref. There really was nothing you could have done."

He nodded slowly, turning his hand in her own. She was about to pull back to give him more comfort when she felt his fingers wrap around her own hand in return, clasping it tightly and squeezing it in return. "I…I'm starting to accept that." He spoke quietly, slowly lifting his pen again and returning to work with his free hand. His pace was no longer as fast as it had been before, even slower than she expected him to be delayed by doing it with one hand rather than two. "Levy…I know you likely do have to return to your guild soon…however, I…would you be willing to stay again tonight? Having you here…it helps, more than you might think."

Invel's comments came to mind again, making her cheeks feel warm as she stared at their hands. That room was designed for Mavis…for the only person she knew Zeref had loved like that. Did she really help him as much as he kept saying she did? Levy couldn't see it…but she wanted to. Smiling, she nodded and once again fought to keep her thoughts to herself. "Of course. I mean…I think I just ended up agreeing to be here for a few more days at least, with the way Invel's planning on working with me."

Something seemed to shift in Zeref's expression at that, a combination of something softening in his eyes and his smile widening at her words. "Then I suppose I must thank him as well…" His response was almost too quiet for her to hear, and it only made her blush deepen as he squeezed her hand again. "Good." He spoke louder this time, focusing back down on his work. "And if you find yourself growing uncomfortable with whatever tasks Invel seems to think you must complete…please, inform me. As I stated before, there really is no reason for you to be working on tasks such as this, not when you are staying in response to my own…request."

Yet, she really didn't mind. Levy gave him a nod, and he resumed his work in silence for a moment. However, she was still focused on the fact that he had not quite released her hand either. It was distracting, keeping her mind focused on how warm his hand was, and how it was almost as small as her own. Eventually, she grew used to the feeling and focused on reading again, but it was still always there, making her hand tingle and grow even warmer when his thumb gently began to brush over her knuckles on the table, almost without thinking about his actions. She could see him smiling, and unlike before, there was a light in his eyes as he did so. For the first time…she was almost certain she was seeing him when he was happy, or at the very least content. It was a nice sight to see, and she didn't want to disturb him by talking further. So, they simply continued their work in comfortable silence, neither of them commenting or questioning the fact that their hands were still gripped together on the table as if they both were looking for something more.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

An odd routine seemed to form within Vistarion not long after that. Zeref felt relatively calm, all things considered, which he attributed to knowing Levy and August were both nearby. In the morning, he would walk with Levy to eat breakfast with her. During breakfast, he would speak to her about how her work with Invel was going, ensuring that she was still okay with whatever tasks he was having her work on. It was odd, being aware that Invel was pushing her towards knowledge about their government; Invel would normally be cautious to give such information out. Yet, Zeref would not stop her from learning if she truly wished to understand more. After an update on her work with Invel, he'd typically find another topic to speak about, usually magic with the occasional comment about his or her past. During meals was when he managed to give her a little more information on the inner workings of magic, which was why he had given her a notebook and pen on their third morning together, so she could study from the information later.

Given the amount of work left behind due to his decades-long absence, he still had much to catch up on. So, after breakfast, he would leave to work on legislation and other matters. He had finally worked through all of the updated trading agreements, approving them to be put into place. Next, he needed to sort through any legal flaws found by the Twelve, and see if the suggested modifications were suitable enough to remain in place. It was during his work that August normally came by, working with him through the papers while talking about things. Those conversations…tended to be more personal. August was not afraid to ask such questions, unlike Levy.

With August, he usually found himself discussing his own emotional state. It wasn't something Zeref contemplated often, but he suspected it was important for him to be focused on it currently. Given the way his mood usually shifted suddenly with little warning, he knew to try and manage it. Despite having gone a week without suicidal thoughts, August still had valid reason for concern given his history. So, that was why August's initial question was always something relating to his mental state.

When August was satisfied that Zeref was content enough to continue working rather than talking through his moral dilemma with the curse, he would move on to his next favorite topic - Levy. Zeref did not know when August found the time to talk to her at all, given their odd schedules, but he still continued to ask Zeref how she was doing. He questioned if Zeref had any news on how long she would remain in Alvarez, to which he still had no answer. Part of him was afraid to know, really. Zeref was getting used to the idea that she would always be here…yet he knew that would not be the case. With his rapidly improving mental state, it likely would not last for longer than a month, and even that was a bit optimistic.

When he told August as much, his son frowned, looking away. "And are you still certain she will not remain for other reasons?"

This subtle hint came up nearly every day with August, and Zeref had grown used to it. Always, it brought a bittersweet smile to his face, and a longing in his heart that he knew would never quite go away. "Of course not. Perhaps I may be able to convince her to study magic further with me…but that is likely the strongest reason I could provide her with beyond helping me improve my stability at the moment."

"Why are you still so certain of this?" August frowned, sitting by his side and sorting through some of the papers himself. Having worked together for so long, August was skilled enough to mimic Zeref's own organization, and Zeref trusted his son to know which ones were to be agreed upon and which ones were to be rejected. "Levy may be a part of Fairy Tail, but that does not mean she cannot grow to admire you just as anyone else could."

Yet, they still had only small moments together that expressed anything beyond friendship. Those moments…he treasured them, but he knew Levy saw them as simple friendly gestures. That second day in the library, he had not wanted to leave for lunch after being with her for so long. Perhaps there was the mystery of what she was trying to sort out with Invel, but it had been pleasant to speak with her. Plus, she had reached out for him that time, and while he may have abused the extension of her comfort, she had not complained about his decision to work with her hand in his, to just imagine for a moment that such a thing could be normal for them.

Past that, their time together had mostly been filled with discussion. She would be eager and excited to learn more, but Zeref had not been able to spend any extended periods of time with her. Gazing down at his work, he found it hard to resist glaring at the papers he blamed for not being able to truly spend time with her further. "And yet, the majority still see me as little beyond my actions in history. Levy may have moved on past such notions…but there is still that darkness in me that few would be willing to embrace."

Zeref knew it quite well, and that it wasn't something he'd grow out of just because the curse had vanished. He was desensitized to death, which meant he could easily see it as an available choice to solve issues. Whether that meant killing or dying himself, he was content with the thought of such things. "She does not have to embrace such things…she needs only to be able to accept it as a part of you."

Sighing, Zeref shook his head. "Currently, I think she's almost more fond of Invel than she is of me." It was a slightly half-hearted joke. Yet, she spent far more time with his general than she did with him. Other than meals, she was in the library working with him. Invel insisted that it was necessary for the task at hand, whatever that task happened to be, and while Levy was slowly beginning to look exhausted with her efforts, she didn't seem to be complaining.

"Invel would hardly consider such a thing." August crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "He is not the sort to get romantically involved with anyone, especially not when it is rather clear that you have such fondness for her."

True, Invel would be observant enough to notice the subtle actions of his directed towards Levy in kindness that Levy would miss due to her lack of familiarity with him. Smiling, he nodded as he worked through one last document. Then, he froze. "Invel…has assumed that I have such feelings for her."

"I suppose, but it is a rather valid observation to make for those who know you." August didn't realize what it meant, though. He had been trying to figure out just what assumption he could have made, what idea he had in his head, that made him want to force Levy to understand their government of all things. Yet, here it was, plain and simple. Invel was assuming…that Levy had a future role in Alvarez. Invel saw his affections towards her…and likely informed her of exactly that.

Rising to his feet, Zeref was ready to leave at once, to speak with Invel about discretion. However, August frowned, moving over to stop him. "Father? Is something wrong? I suspect Invel knowing hardly has an affect on anything."

"He told Levy." Zeref was certain of it. With the way she had been acting, too nervous to really speak to him about what Invel wanted…Zeref knew. Yet, did she? She claimed…she wanted Invel to be correct. Meaning, she wanted him to have an interest in her. Something in him just felt numb at the thought. She couldn't truly see him in that light. He knew she couldn't. There was no logical reason for it.

"Ah." August smiled, shaking his head. "I'd worry little over such things. Knowing Levy…she likely will not speak of such a matter until you are ready. Perhaps she doesn't know you as well as we do, but she is also observant in her own way and she has a strong mind for such things."

"That's why he's working with her…training her, to work on tasks such as this." He gestured towards the paperwork behind him, while August frowned.

"Do…do you wish for her to assist us? Perhaps it would slow down the pacing of the work, but it would—"

"I didn't want her to know at all, August!" Zeref spun around, glaring at him. "Levy…Levy was supposed to feel comfortable here, welcomed as a…friend." Yet, he knew he did not see her that way. He hadn't for a long time. "Pushing her into this, into hearing what I would desire for a future between us…Invel should not have intervened. Levy didn't have the slightest idea and for Invel to suggest that she would be—"

"But did she not stay regardless?"

Zeref paused in his rant, taking a deep breath. She was still here. She had stayed here…for a week, knowing. "She's humoring him. Once Invel gets an idea in his head…it takes a certain forcefulness to make him stand down, a forcefulness which Levy would not be willing to utilize."

"And why would she not go to you for assistance?"

"Because…" He trailed off, recalling her words. "Because she is afraid of me hearing exactly what Invel has told her. She does not wish for me to be angered again…or for my mood to become unstable yet again." He glanced down at his arm, where his wound was almost finished healing. It was odd, to have had the mark linger for so long. Yet, it was also a reminder that injuries would no longer heal immediately given his loss of the curse due to awareness.

August caught the direction of his gaze, pausing in his work as well. "And would you? Would you be able to speak with Invel calmly about the matter, and request that he stop?"

Closing his eyes, Zeref tried to think about it. He had just been about to charge into the library in rash anger over the news, but really, who would that help? "I…I'm not certain." He was starting to feel unstable again, for the first time since the night Levy told him the truth. Why now? He supposed it was his anger….his anger reminding him of just what kind of person he could be. "And that is why she didn't need to know. She deserves someone…who can control themselves, unlike me."

"You have far more self-control than you give yourself credit for." August spoke calmly, looking back through his paperwork. "Take the last week, for example. You've longed to spend more time with her, to give her the chance to grow affectionate towards you in return, yet you've held back and refrained, knowing there was work to be done instead."

"That was so I would not be interrupted in the future." Which, in retrospect, seemed to be a poor decision on his part. Levy would likely be gone before he finished at this rate.

"And your self-imposed isolation during your curse did not require the self-control to deny yourself of the joys of being with others?" Closing his eyes, Zeref grimaced. It wasn't the ideal image of such a thing, but he could see August's point. His curse had forced him to deny himself everything he wanted, when it came to being around others. "Therefore, having moments of anger do not equate to a lack of control, Father."

"But what good would it do now?" He clenched his hands into fists, sitting back down. "Part of me…still wants to go to Invel and demand that he leave Levy alone…that he take back everything he's told her, claiming he had misinterpreted the situation. Yet…what if she fails to believe him then? Or perhaps she'd simply ignore his words yet again…"

"What even gives you the impression that he's informed her of this?" Zeref looked up, seeing August leaning forward. "Levy has never given me any indication that she's aware of your affections."

"When Invel first started teaching her…she refused to tell me what it was that brought it about." He frowned, looking away. "She did say that it was based off of an assumption…that concerned myself, made by Invel. Would this not be a reason for him to insist upon her understanding the inner-workings of Alvarez? I would not put it past him to insist upon her understanding a role he believes exists in her future."

Frowning, August seemed to debate. "Ah. So, this concern of yours…is due to the knowledge that Invel is typically quite guarded about such information." Zeref nodded, frowning at the desk. "In which case…I would have to agree, unfortunately. Assuming for Levy to be the future empress of Alvarez…in his mind, it would justify such a course of action, believed to be on your behalf. As such…I would likely advise against a harsh punishment, despite your anger. He believes he is helping, though like usual, he is taking matters into his own hands rather than consulting you first like he should."

It didn't help that Zeref could easily dream of that very image, of Levy ruling this empire by his side. Perhaps it started as little other than a game and a way to escape the curse, but he was trying to make Alvarez into a home for himself. His prolonged stay in Vistarion thus far was part of his way of meeting that goal, and having Levy here…made it feel more like a possibility than just a dream. He wanted her to stay, and he was always pleasantly surprised to be greeted by her every morning. Smiling and talking with her about whatever information about magic that interested her on a particular day…it was calming, and it made him feel almost normal for a change.

Now, he could add in an imagined image of Levy working with him through this paperwork as well, discussing trivial matters just as he was doing with August. His son clearly approved…so what would be so wrong? Yet, the pounding in his heart seemed to stutter for a moment, and he realized that once again, Levy had no reason to stay and fulfill that role. "She won't be staying. Levy is in Fairy Tail, after all." He spoke quietly, mostly to himself.

August gazed at him, narrowing his eyes. "Yet, she still might. After all, have you given any indication that you'd prevent her from returning as often as she might wish?" No, he hadn't. Yet, Levy wouldn't abandon her family for this. Even he knew that the job wasn't all that glorious. In fact, it was rather boring, with little effort needed to make decisions. Perhaps he should take more time, given how many lives it would effect, but they were simple choices to make if he just thought about them logically.

"I'm not…I'm no replacement, for that." He looked away, closing his hands into fists. "Mavis…she would have made her guild like a family. I've made Vistarion…like a prison. There is no warmth, no welcome here…despite how I've tried to alter it for Levy's sake. It is a harsh place…and she would not wish to substitute her home for such a thing."

"I must disagree." August was getting more vocal with his disagreements as of late, which Zeref was growing used to. "Among the Spriggan Twelve, we've become rather close comrades. Take Dimaria and Brandish as an example…perhaps Dimaria was a bit harsh on Brandish when they were younger, but they've grown and are now quite close. They're practically sisters. As for Jacob, while newer to our ranks, he seems to get along rather well with Ajeel. Then, Larcade, as you well know, tends to irritate most but he is also someone we know will defend us all if given the chance."

"Yet I am not a part of that." Zeref looked away, and this time, August had no response. "I'm respected, and I'm feared. But…I am not family. Never have I tried to push that false pretense onto anyone…the idea that I could be seen as family." He paused, sighing and setting down his pencil for the moment. He couldn't focus, not with this conversation going on. "Though…I suppose I did differ in that regard with Levy. At least…I attempted to do so."

"It is not too late to change such things—"

"But Levy still will have no reason to agree." Zeref shook his head, rising to his feet. "I think…I think I am done with work, for today." He needed to think about this…to at least try and calm down. However…all he could think about was why she wouldn't tell him. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain of an answer. She was afraid of hurting him further, of telling him that she did not feel the same. Yet, she wanted him to feel that way because it meant he had something to look forward to in his future, just as she suggested.

He walked to his room, collapsing in his bed and closing his eyes. She was trying to be kind, he knew that, but she hadn't the faintest idea of just how cruel she was actually being. Knowing was always better in situations like this…and right now, he was certain he knew her answer. Why was he even trying then? What was he fighting to move forward towards? All this time, he had been thinking of Levy and August…but August would only be alive for another decade or two, and Levy would be leaving in a few weeks. There was no reason to keep thinking of them…no reason to keep thinking at all. Glancing at his desk drawer again, he felt himself hit another low spot again. This time, there was no Levy in the room next door, and he knew that this time, even August would not be able to convince him to stop. The thought made him smile, as the hollow ache in his chest drove him to rise back to his feet, moving closer to the dagger he knew he still kept in his room at all times.

**Sorry for the time skip, but I felt like it'd get a bit too slow if I focused on nothing but some random conversations between Zeref and Levy for a few chapters. I can't quite get slower chapters like that written out in an interesting way to me...so you've got an overview and we're back to Zeref's internal struggles once more. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

**Trigger Warning: **This chapter contains descriptions of attempted suicide (as the end of the last chapter likely implied it would). I will block off the most descriptive sections with line breaks, if you wish to avoid reading such things (since there is a bit of relationship development/character development in this chapter too, partially as a result of this).

It was dinner, and Levy was excited to finally be done working with Invel for the day. That guy never gave her a break. Really, it was annoying, since she was technically here to help Zeref. However, Zeref also seemed busy himself, so she didn't feel too bad about it. When she sat down in the dining hall, she noticed Zeref wasn't there yet. Still, he was probably just finishing up something with August before joining her. She didn't think much of it, at first.

She saw Irene come in and grab a plate full of food, nodding to her before leaving. A few moments later, Invel seemed to to the same. He gave her a reminder to keep working, before he said he was going to finish up a few tasks of his own in his room as he ate. Yet, she still did not see Zeref. It made her frown for a moment, wondering what he was up to. Which room did he even use for his work? She hardly knew the castle that well yet, only knowing how to get between the rooms she used.

When August arrived and sat down, she knew something was going on. "Is Zeref not working with you?" He glanced towards her, surprised by her complete lack of a greeting.

"Good evening Levy." He paused, frowning for a moment. "As for Zeref…I was under the impression that he would either be resting, or speaking with Invel for the time being."

Yet, Invel had just been here. "Oh." She frowned, glancing at the door. "Is…is he not coming for dinner then?"

Meals were the only time she got to see him. Part of her kept hoping he'd join her in the library again like he had before, but he never did. So, she always made sure to be in the dining room at a consistent time, to see Zeref. "I assume he would. The discomfort of hunger is not something he is familiar with anymore, so I suspect it would actually bother him to some degree." He frowned, glancing behind him. "Then again…he has a lot on his mind. I seem to have given him the impression that Invel spoke with you about one of his own personal matters."

How did that even happen? Frowning, Levy tried to think of what August could have done to imply anything about what Invel was speaking with her about. Likely, it involved how they worked and served Zeref…but then, her mind jumped to the only actual person matter Invel had talked to her about regarding Zeref. "What…what matter?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. His majesty does not wish for others to speak to you of this, unfortunately. Invel simply wasn't aware of that fact before encountering you here, so he seems to be worried that he has done so already."

Yet, she had a sinking feeling that Invel had. "I…I'm going to check on him."

"It is likely best to leave him to his thoughts. Considering the topic, I would not be too concerned."

Yet, Levy was. He was always at meals with her, always. Maybe it had only been a little over a week, so the absolute was a bit extreme…but she didn't like seeing him breaking this habit. She wanted him to join her. "Then…I'll use bringing him something to eat to excuse what I'm doing." She randomly threw together a meal for him, not really caring what it was. August frowned, watching as she left without letting him argue against her again.

She knew the way to his room without much thought by this point. It was right next to hers, which made it easier to remember. Stopping outside, she hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath. What would she even say, if he actually knew what Invel told her? What would _he _say? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She would deal with it when it came. So, for now, she knocked on the door, putting a smile on her face and waiting. When no answer came, she knocked again, and called out towards him. "Zeref? Sorry to bother you…but I noticed you weren't at dinner, so I thought I'd bring you something to eat while you…worked."

There was still no response, making her frown. Was he sleeping? Hesitantly, she placed her hand over the door knob. If…if he had at least told her to go away, she would have done so. But this? The silence was making her heart pound, remembering how she saw him that first night still. It…it wasn't impossible, but she was afraid of seeing that again. So, she swallowed, bracing herself and walking inside. He could get mad at her later…but she needed to make sure he was okay.

* * *

The moment she stepped inside, everything inside of her locked up and seemed to freeze. The plate fell from her hands, crashing onto the floor and shattering at her feet. Zeref was leaning against the wall, weakly breathing on the ground. He was holding that same dagger from before…yet this time, it was already dripping red with his blood. Levy could see slashes all down the sides of his torso, trailing further down onto his legs, explaining why he was sitting and refusing to stand. His eyes were closed, and there was actually a smile on his face as he seemed to trace his skin with the tip of the dagger again, before moving to slice into his leg again, just a little further down.

Unlocked from her frozen state, Levy charged forward. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to keep him alive. That was all she had to do here. Tears were on her cheeks already, and she felt like her heart was shattering, seeing him like this. "Zeref, please stop this." She crouched down, easily pinning his arms in his weakened state. Her grip held his hands against the wall, this time careful enough to make sure he couldn't still make things worse by drifting another limb towards the dagger.

He looked up towards her, something dark hazing over in his eyes. "I'll stop when you do."

When she stopped what? Her eyes went wide, wondering what he even meant. He chuckled, shaking his head with his laugh growing louder, almost sounding on the brink of insanity. The door to his room shut on its own as he laughed, the thump seeming to snap him out of his laughter for a moment. "You don't know, do you? Oh…secrets are their own sort of torture, wouldn't you agree? I know what Invel assumed now…what you didn't want me to know." He laughed again, shaking his head. "Your concern should move me…yet you really don't understand in the slightest. You are young, and you have not suffered the fate of loving and losing in the past…knowing, Levy, is always better than remaining ignorant. This torture…I care little for it. I care little for this future of mine in general…so what should I really focus on then?" He laughed again, shaking his head before choking, coughing violently as the action likely strained one of his injuries. "My future is empty…and all I wish is to find an end. I will lose August soon…and I never really had a chance with you to begin with, did I?"

No. This wasn't…it couldn't be her fault. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she couldn't breath. He was doing this…because he knew what Invel told her. He knew…and he assumed that by not saying anything, she wanted nothing to do with him. "Zeref…if you were that worried, you could have just talked to me…" She trailed off, feeling her throat close over. Really, she should have approached him long ago…but she had been afraid. She'd been afraid that Invel was wrong…but was the pain that knowing he didn't have an interest in her really worse than seeing this?

Swallowing, Levy gazed into his eyes, wishing August were here to at least say something. Anyone would be better than her here right now. "And what would that have accomplished?" His voice was weak, and his breathing was still rather shallow. He made no effort to fight against her, and she could feel blood dripping onto her dress, soaking it into a dark red stain in scattered spots.

"You wouldn't have done something stupid like this!" She glared at him, pressing her forehead against his. "You wouldn't have…Zeref, didn't I tell you I wanted Invel to be right?" He didn't answer, frowning at her. "So why on earth would you think…would you think that I…that you didn't…" She couldn't think straight right now. She was angry, guilty, and terrified all at once. A part of her knew not to shout at Zeref, yet she couldn't stop herself. Something…she had to do something, and really, it was the only thing she could think of to do.

"Because there is no logical reason for you, or anyone, to care for me." Zeref met her gaze, narrowing his eyes. "As unusual as it seems, I could explain why…why you'd wish for Invel to be correct, despite not returning my affections. That…that made sense. As your friend, you were concerned over what rejection would do to my mental health…but you also believed it to be healthy for me to have such wishes for my future." His voice was detached, not really putting emotion into his words. "I am tired of it, Levy. I am tired…of being so fragile that I can't handle the slightest hint of change without shattering. Of being so fragile…that my every thought only seems to send me further into the darkness. I can't…there's no light anymore, Levy. There's nothing left…nothing but more pain and despair, and even if I had a dream for the future, the darkness would swallow it whole…and I would remain like this, broken and empty…with nothing further to live for."

His eyes had fallen downward, his head hanging against his chest. She could see it rising and falling evenly, yet she heard as his breath hitched after a moment. He coughed again, shaking his head and looking up to stare at her once more. "Zeref…are you…do you really think so little of yourself?" He didn't respond, and Levy stared into his eyes. He wouldn't believe a thing she said, would he? Yet, she needed him to. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, desperation now adding into the haze of emotions she was losing track of as she watched him fall apart. "Please…please, I know…I know it might not make sense. But, Zeref…what do you think I've been working towards? I don't…I don't know what the future will bring. But…I know that I want you in my future, Zeref. Can't you at least believe that much?"

His dark gaze studied her for a moment, frowning. "I…Levy, why? Why would you stay? Fairy Tail…they are a family that will embrace you. Alvarez…well, I suppose I just spoke to August about this." He sighed, closing his eyes. "The answer matters little…perhaps I've managed to do enough damage…for the wounds to take care of the rest."

His head was swaying to the side slightly, his hands hanging limply in her grip. Shaking her head violently, Levy's vision blurred behind tears. "No! Zeref, don't you dare!" She let go of his hands, no longer caring about what he was trying to do. They fell limply by his sides, the dagger slipping from his grip and onto the ground. "I'm not…I'm not letting you go through with this. Do you understand me?" She wasn't getting through to him at all. He ignored her entirely, and he seemed so intent on finishing himself off. What could she even say to get his attention? He wouldn't believe her if she claimed she loved him now…that she needed him to stay here. He would claim she was saying it just to save him.

A weak smile flashed across his face, and he seemed to laugh at himself. "Even now…I'm finding reasons to create a fantasy that there is more to this than it is. I suppose it isn't…the worst thing I could do." He sighed, and Levy shook her head at him yet again. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't this powerless, was she?

His hand gently ran across her cheek, making her eyes widen at how light his fingers really were against her skin. "Don't worry…it'll be over soon. You'll…be happier, I suppose…without worrying over me in the future."

Couldn't he see how horrible it was for him to think that? Yet…it showed he still had some twisted logic wanting to make her feel better. "I won't be happier…this won't make anyone happier, so just…" She didn't even know what to ask. August might be able heal him, after seeing Wendy do the same…but she couldn't trust Zeref to not make things worse after she left.

"You'll see…this is what is best." He closed his eyes, and Levy did the same, leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his. She didn't want this to happen.

With her gaze lowered, she spotted that stupid knife of his again, resting on the carpet. She hated the fact that it was even here. Who even thought it was a good idea to let him have it back again? She glared at it, as if the dagger itself was the cause of her problems. She glared at it…because it felt better to blame an inanimate object for this than it did to feel the pain of knowing she did this. It was her responsibility to stop it as the one that caused it…yet she couldn't. What could she do?

Gazing at the dagger, she felt a chill rush through her body. Zeref…claimed to be doing this to make her feel better. While she didn't understand that logic, it showed that he still wanted to protect her in some way, right? Leaning away from him, Levy hardened her gaze, wondering if she could even have the willpower to pull this off. She needed him to believe her, though. So, reaching over, she felt her own hand wrap around the hilt of the blade. Didn't this sort of thing happen in romance novels all the time anyway? It had an odd sort of thrill, thinking about it like she was some heroine in a book, playing a role that she never thought she'd be strong enough to fill.

Lifting her gaze, she saw Zeref had frowned, glancing towards her in confusion. "Levy…what are you—?"

"I'm taking away your suffering, just like you asked me to do." Lifting the dagger slowly, Levy met his gaze and held the blade towards her arm, lifting her eyebrows in a challenge. "Didn't you say I was the cause of your torture? Then this should be a suitable answer to stopping it as well."

His eyes widened, suddenly looking more alert than he had since Levy walked into the room. "No. Levy…I won't—"

"Then why should I let you do the same?" He watched her, his eyes filled with a deep suffering that she could hardly describe. It was partially physical, yet she could see that he had grown used to this kind of pain. Levy didn't even want to know what had pushed him to the point where torture like this was hardly noticeable. "If you won't stop this Zeref…then I am going to go through with it. Just stop…and listen to me, for just a few moments."

He watched her, his eyes glued to the dagger in her hand. After a moment, he slowly nodded, focusing on her gaze. "I…it likely won't be long…"

"Then I will get August, and we'll talk about it after he helps you." She dared him to challenge her, seeing him hesitate still.

"That…Levy, I don't want…"

"To suffer?" She leaned down, locking eyes with his dark irises. "I'm suffering, watching you do this to yourself. I'm suffering…hearing you say you'll never believe that I'd care for you. I'm suffering…knowing that you are only doing this because I couldn't bring myself to talk to you."

His breath hitched slightly, before evening out as much as it had been before. Zeref was shaking his head, with his eyes wide. "I…this wasn't meant to make you…"

"But it does." She gazed at him steadily, leaning away and holding out her arm, the blade pressing into her skin. How far would she have to go? How far _could _she go? Something about using his own twisted logic against him felt wrong, but she was out of ideas on how to get through to him. "I…I love you, Zeref. I was just afraid…afraid that Invel might've been wrong. Why can't you…believe that?"

There was something in his eyes that seemed to flash at her words, almost brightening for a moment before he shook his head at her again. This time, he didn't speak, but she could still see him denying what she told him. Angered, she glared at him, pressing the knife into her skin just hard enough to draw her own blood this time. "Then I guess I will have to do this. That's how it works, right? If I suffer, I'm supposed to stop it like this. If I cause suffering, it only means I'm helping by doing this." She watched his eyes widen, landing on her arm and watching as blood ran down it. She winced slightly as she deepened the cut, pulling back from the sensation and biting her lip. That was only once…and Zeref had done a lot more, all a lot deeper than that one.

"Levy…please, don't—"

"I'll stop when you do." She turned his own words back against him, moving the dagger down her arm slightly. Bracing herself, she tried to release the tension in her arm first, hoping that the relaxed muscles would make it feel a little less painful. However, as the knife cut through her skin again, she still grimaced, gritting her teeth and letting out a slight whimper. The tears falling from her eyes were no longer just out of desperation, but out of pain from the stinging on her arm that wasn't fading. Still, she blinked through them to glare at Zeref again, daring him to say something else. "That's what you told me, right? The same holds true now. We both put a stop to this together, or not at all."

Yet, she was almost certain she couldn't go that far. Levy didn't actually want to die, despite being desperate to stop him. She would still go as far as possible to convince him of that, though. However far it took…she would go right to the brink of death, if it meant stopping Zeref from completely falling over. Slowly, he watched her, his gaze seeming locked on the blood flowing down her arm, mingling with the splatters on her skin from where Zeref had already been bleeding. Levy knew she had probably done something rather stupid by not caring about the sanitary issue of it all, but it had been an impulsive decision made in her panic. Whatever happened as a result, she'd deal with later.

Levy moved the dagger down again, flexing her fingers slightly as she took a deep breath. How many cuts would it take? She was preparing for another when she felt a hand reach out, grabbing her wrist. "Stop." She looked towards Zeref, seeing him inhale shakily. "Stop…and get August."

"And you'll wait for him to get here?" Zeref looked at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please…don't…don't make me watch you do this…"

"Then promise me you won't make me watch you do the same. Promise me…that I won't come back with August to find you…dead." Her voice broke on the last word, choking slightly. The sound seemed to make Zeref frown at her, before he looked away.

"If…if you don't hurry…I won't be able to make such guarantees."

Studying his eyes, Levy warred with whether or not she could trust him or not. They seemed to be losing some of that crazed expression she had seen before, the dark joy that she had walked into. So, she nodded, hesitating one last moment before getting to her feet. He very well could be right…he was bleeding so much and had already lost a lot of blood already. Likely, talking to her was the only thing keeping him conscious at this point, despite how coherent he managed to make himself sound.

Leaning forward, she quickly pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes for a moment as her heart seemed to skip a beat from the motion. It really wasn't a good time for this…but there might not be another time for it either. Zeref's lips felt soft and warm, just like she remembered from her own delirium before. Pulling back, she gazed into Zeref's dark eyes, seeing them wide as they returned her gaze. "I'm trusting you, then. I will be back with August soon."

* * *

( **Note to those that did not read: **Levy has gone to get August to heal Zeref, after convincing him to get help by injuring herself as well.)

With that, she rose to her feet, her entire body feeling like it was on the verge of giving out anyway. Still, she had to move. There was a faint trembling taking over her arms, and as she ran out of the room, rushing towards the dining hall, she ignored everything else. If she stopped, she'd collapse. She couldn't let that happen, not now. As she moved, she vaguely recalled the sensation of the dagger in her grip, and realized that she was clenching it tight enough to make her hand grow numb. Yet, she still couldn't relax. She couldn't relax a thing, because she didn't know what would happen if she did.

The dining hall was still calm, like she remembered. August was sitting down and finishing his meal alone, after she had run out before. "Did his—" August broke off, turning towards her and seeing her state. Hardening his gaze, August moved towards her swiftly, grabbing her shoulders and gazing into her eyes. "Where is he?"

"His room." She didn't have to say anything else. In an instant, the dining room vanished around them as August activated his magic, taking them both away. Once again, she was back in Zeref's room. August spun around, turning towards his father with a calm practiced motion. How many times had he done something like this? August hardly seemed surprised that Zeref was in this state.

His hands moved towards Zeref, resting on his shoulders as he closed his eyes. "You are lucky I had the chance to witness that dragon slayer's magic." Zeref nodded numbly, glancing towards Levy.

"Her…too. I won't…we agreed to do this together." August frowned at that, glancing towards Levy. However, Zeref was watching her too, so all she could do was nod in agreement. With that, Zeref seemed satisfied, meeting August's gaze. "Then go ahead."

She saw the familiar glow of magic surround August, an aura she was used to seeing around Wendy. It had a warm feel to it, like a summer breeze washing over her skin. Even without being the target of the spell, she could sense the relief it offered. Zeref's skin seemed to slowly close over his previous wounds, the bleeding halted for the time being. When Zeref seemed to be healed, August nodded and pulled back. "Father…ask us for assistance, if you feel as if this will happen again."

He moved to leave, but Zeref grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. "No. Levy…too." August frowned, glancing towards her. Biting her lip, Levy walked towards him, holding out her arm so he could see the slashes she had made.

He raised his eyebrows at her, frowning in confusion ."Why? What purpose could this possibly serve for you?"

"To get him to agree to this…" She trailed off, speaking quietly to try and avoid Zeref hearing. August slowly nodded, taking her hand and sighing.

"I see." She felt the magic rather than saw it this time. As she had predicted, Wendy's magic was a warm and pleasant sensation, washing over her skin and focusing on the stinging pain in her arm. It faded away more with each second, and before long, it was gone entirely. August released her hand, watching her closely. "Can I assume you will ensure he does not do this again?"

Nodding, Levy glanced down at Zeref, who seemed to be watching her every move. Holding out the dagger towards August, she closed her eyes. "Take this. I don't know who let him have a knife back in the first place…but he can't be near one, not like this." August nodded, taking it from her grip before leaving.

"Of course." He vanished from the room, letting the door shut with a soft thump. Silence spread between her and Zeref, and the longer it lasted, the more her eyes burned. Exhaustion set in as the adrenaline wore off, and Levy's shaky legs finally gave out completely. She fell to the ground, crouching down as her own tears seemed to catch in her throat, becoming sobs as images of Zeref's torn form filled her mind. She had caused this. It was her own fault, yet she still hadn't convinced him to not go back.

"Levy?" She heard Zeref's soft voice, but she couldn't speak. "What…I did as you wished. Why are you still upset?"

Shaking her head, she crawled over towards him, no longer caring for what he saw or thought. Burying her head into his stomach, she lied down on the ground, using his legs as a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable way to rest, but she needed him here. "Because…I can't help but think you'll do this again once I leave…"

She could feel Zeref's sigh from the way his stomach shifted in and out from the exaggerated breath. "I see." His hand gently brushed over her hair, stroking it carefully. "Did…was I mistaken, or did you kiss me?" He was asking about that now? She glared at him, only to see the expression in his eyes. There was a faint light glimmering there, a sign that he was coming back. Seeing that, her glare softened, and she nodded, snorting faintly.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess I did." She turned her head again, pressing it into his stomach. "I thought…you made me think I wouldn't make it. That…that you'd be gone…"

She felt him gently press his lips into her hair, a soft gesture that brought heat to her cheeks, despite the situation. "I'm sorry. Levy…I'm sorry, for nearly destroying so much." His voice held an unfamiliar sweetness to it, speaking softly as if he were afraid of something. Looking towards him, she saw that same glimmer of light, but it was mixed with an unknown fear. What was he afraid of now? Then, she remembered how she'd stopped him. "Levy…I…" He swallowed, looking away and towards the wall for a moment. Something hardened in his gaze, and he seemed to nod to himself. "I won't do this again. This…this time, it was too…too painful, seeing you do the same. If you had actually joined me in that state…" He trailed off, his eyes looking distant. "I haven't the faintest idea of what I would have done…and even if I wished to, I would not have been in any state to stop you."

"How do you think I felt?" She stared at him, while he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." That seemed to be his favorite phrase at the moment. However, what else could he offer? Sitting up, she decided to favor leaning against his chest as opposed to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her there as he rested his cheek against her hair. "Please…I promise to stop doing this to myself…so can you at least offer me the same assurance?"

That was what had him so afraid. She had been right before to think so. Nodding, she closed her eyes, feeling ready to collapse. "Mmhm." She mumbled, barely agreeing to his words.

"Levy?" He frowned, before sighing. "Ah. I suppose…I suppose this was rather taxing, wasn't it?" She felt his arm gently lift her, cradling her against his chest. She made a slight whine of objection, but he seemed to ignore it. "Can I assume you are also still not trusting me enough to remain alone?" She nodded, weakly opening her eyes to see a faint smile on his face. Walking slowly, he moved over to is own bed, laying her down there. Without even waiting for her to object, he moved to the other side, crawling in next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then rest. I will still be here when you awaken, Levy. Please…please forgive me, for everything I've put you through." She felt his head press itself into the back of her neck, his voice breaking slightly at his words. Yet, why would she be angry at him? No, the only person she was angry with was herself. She knew Zeref would jump to the worst possible conclusion if he heard about what Invel told her…but she hadn't realized just what that assumption would cost him. With tears in her eyes, she gently placed her hand over his own on her stomach, feeling guilty for actually being happy that he was here with her. Really, if anyone didn't deserve the other in this relationship, it was her for being so selfish as to let him do this to himself out of a little fear of rejection.

**Well...I did warn you that this story would get angsty and a bit dark earlier. My stories about Zeref tend to do that...but I get the feeling that this one is more excessive than usual for me. Either way, I hope you found this interesting in some form. I remember crying when I first wrote this scene...but I sorta got used to it the more I worked on edits and revisions. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Despite having slept through the night, Zeref still felt exhausted when he opened his eyes the next morning. There had been something unusually draining about last night's attempt to end his life. Most of the time, they had little effect on him. However, this attempt seemed to linger. There was an odd soreness in his body, and moving simply felt like it would take too much effort. Then again, it wasn't as if he truly wished to move. Glancing down at the back of Levy's head, he smiled faintly to himself.

Sleep made her logic seem all the more clear now, really. He truly should have simply spoken to her about his concerns…yet, much like before, he'd been afraid of what he'd hear. He did not want Levy to speak to him of how hopeless such a desire of his was. Now, however…it wasn't quite so hopeless. She implied, well, more than implied, that she cared for him just as he did for her. Sighing, Zeref closed his eyes, pressing his head into her hair. Despite that…he had pushed her through this yet again. Why did he keep doing this to her? To August? Every little thing seemed to push him past his limits, and he was desperately clinging to both of them as a lifeline to remain in this world.

Unlike before, he was fairly certain a single night of rest would not convince Levy of his stability. Perhaps he felt stable…but he had also felt stable that morning. With the way Levy had seemed so shaken last night, and with her own…drastic measures, Zeref himself didn't even find himself fond of the idea of her leaving his side. Still, she needed to get changed and cleaned up from last night, just as he did. Even if they weren't going out in public, the Spriggan Twelve would be mildly alarmed to see either of them in their current state, both covered in dried blood.

After watching Levy's calm breathing for a moment, Zeref nodded to himself, sitting up. She'd be asleep for a while, it seemed, and he'd prefer to make this go by quicker rather than force her to wait while awake. So, he quietly moved to the bathroom connected on the side of his room, on the opposite side of where Levy's room was attached. He turned on the water, hoping the noise wouldn't wake her, and began the process of cleaning off the signs of last night's actions.

Staring at the water at his feet, Zeref could see the color shifting. For a while, it was a dark reddish color, fading rather quickly to pink before starting to run clear the more he scrubbed. Yet, the colors could not distract his mind that well. Levy…there was a chance for a future there. It was a chance for a future he had thought would never be possible. Maybe it was not beginning ideally, but that did not mean the probability was any lower. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, recalling the desperate way she had pressed her lips to his for just a moment. It had felt so like that moment in Edolas, yet so different as it was her initiating it instead. At that moment, Zeref was certain it was the first time he truly regretted an attempt to take his life. At that moment, he felt like he had nearly thrown away a future he truly wanted.

Really, hadn't she been working towards that future already? Maybe it came from his own ways of seeing himself. Levy had even insisted as such, commenting about his self-image for a brief moment during her attempts to reason with him. Something about him just couldn't see anyone wishing to be near himself. Zeref despised himself, so he assumed the world would as well. It made it difficult to believe when others felt something other than hatred towards him.

Touching a hand to his chest, Zeref leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt warm, not just from the water. There was an odd heat rising in his chest, making his heart pound as he tried to focus still. Levy…he couldn't recall seeing hatred in her eyes, not directed towards him. There had been anger, and distrust…but never that blind rage that he associated with those who only knew him through history. It was rather ironic, considering how well-read she was. She was likely the most familiar with his history in actual tales of such things, yet the least likely to take such a story at face value and base an opinion of him off of it. No, her distrust had been justified through his own actions directed towards her and her friends. Later, it shifted and that distrust faded…and now, he had an odd feeling that her distrust would be returning in a very different way.

Turning off the water, Zeref shook his head, brushing aside damp strands of hair from his face. He'd thought it would take longer to get used to being near someone like this…but he was oddly pleased with the thought of Levy being unwilling to stop following him around. Having her near seemed to have an oddly calming affect on his mood, and she could usually rationalize away any depressive mood of his before it truly began. Even if he'd still been paranoid with his own curse, he was certain he'd want her near to convince him of which mindset was the proper one to preserve.

Staring at his expression in the mirror, he frowned. Really, was he used to his lack of the curse? He'd lived with it for so long, shying away from contact with others. Edolas broke down some of those habits, and he'd never had the chance to build them back up again once he returned. Then again, he couldn't completely blame Edolas. Really, that shift had started back on Tenrou Island, after Acnologia came. Once he lost the ability to grasp the importance of life, he'd abandoned the notions of evading others that kept them alive. He no longer had a need to do so, after all.

Flexing his fingers, he smiled faintly. A week ago, thinking about the curse would have left him in a dangerously unstable state. Now, it felt…odd. The guilt was still there, but it was fading and becoming not much different from the guilt that he usually lived with. Zeref knew that would happen eventually. What was odd about it…was the strange sensation that he almost missed having it around. The curse was a barrier from the world, giving him an excuse to avoid the pain that came from relationships. It spared him from suffering as he had last night, ensuring that he would have lived regardless of how far he went in his actions.

Immortality, however, was not something he'd wish to have returned to himself. Each moment like this…it only solidified the idea that the curse truly was gone. It always had been simply a part of his subconscious mind, and yet again, he had to thank Levy for being able to read him better than anyone he knew. Somehow, she had seen that his guilt ran so deep that it must have existed when he was that young. She'd seen…that his suffering wasn't completely the curse's fault in the first place.

Moving to start getting dressed again, Zeref felt an odd flash of nostalgia. How long had it been since he thought about his childhood? Natsu had been alive, and his parents had been living peacefully in Mildia. True, they weren't actual natives to the town and their customs, but they had been taken in. His parents were peaceful, and they even helped defend Mildia from the dragons that were constantly raiding on a regular basis.

Zeref, however, had been unable to do anything. He'd studied magic, and he offered suggestions on altering their defensive spells, but those were only preventive measures when it came to dragons. Really, dragon slaying magic was the only thing that wasn't in those days. Yet, Zeref had hated the idea of killing all dragons. Even then, he'd had an odd curiosity about life and why it had to end. He'd wanted to preserve their existence, even as the dragons fought to wipe away humanity.

That, he supposed, was part of where the guilt began. As soon as he was old enough to do so alone, likely about six given the rushed independence forced upon children in that generation, he'd been running off into the surrounding forests of Mildia. There, he'd found a few of the peaceful fire dragons, becoming friends with them quickly. Yet, one stayed his friend far longer than any other. Smiling, Zeref closed his eyes, sitting down as the odd memory struck him.

"Igneel! Are you here again?"

A rumbling chuckle had been his response. "Ah, Zeref. Eager to return again, are you?"

Nodding, the young boy shuffled closer to him, sitting down and leaning back against a tree as the massive dragon landed in front of him in the clearing. "My parents are off on a mission again. They're always fighting with the other adults in the war."

"And you left your brother alone?"

"Of course not!" Zeref pouted, looking away. "I'd never do that to Natsu." He paused one more time, biting his lower lip. "But…I may have asked my neighbor to watch him for me. She's female, and given the method of raising female children these days, she's likely far more skilled with toddlers than I am." Given the precarious future for humanity at that time, old traditions of gender roles had begun forming. They had changed quite swiftly afterwords, but he could remember people often thinking his mother was strange for fighting in the war, rather than remaining home to clean and cook for her family.

"Did you not say your neighbor was only twelve?"

"But that's still older than me!" He glared at Igneel, not liking to be teased. "Besides…Natsu doesn't really have all that much fun with me. I like to read, and practice magic…he likes to run and race the other children."

Nodding, Igneel rested his head on the ground, smiling faintly. "And yet, you still attempt to join him in such games."

Nodding, Zeref smiled faintly. "Yeah. One day…one day, you should meet him too. I think he'd like you…and that you'd be much better at playing those games with him than I am." Igneel shook his head, sighing.

"Alas…humans these days would likely not allow it. As it stands, despite my own willingness to befriend your kind…we both know what they would do if they discovered you sneaking out to see me, Zeref." Those warnings had been common. Despite the fact that fire dragons had never once fought and attacked humans during the war, it was almost like treason for a human to befriend one during that era. "Though…eras end, and people change as time passes. Perhaps when we are all older, the opportunity will arise and I will be able to meet this brother of yours. Until then…I see you've brought a book. Would you like to read it to me again, like usual?"

The memory faded, and Zeref found himself sitting on the bathroom floor with an odd smile on his face. He had snuck away far often than he should have, simply to read and study more magic with the only friend he'd been able to make. Igneel hadn't even been human, yet Zeref felt like he'd know the fire dragon better than some of the people he lived in town with. Now, like so many others, he was gone because of Zeref's own plotting and actions. Yet, oddly the guilt didn't bother him so much with Igneel as it did the others. Perhaps it was because that death served some greater purpose. Or, perhaps it was due to his own conflicting emotions about the fire dragon king, due to his later memories that had tainted his fond ones with shadows of anger and loss.

"Zeref?" A voice calling out made him sit up straighter, remembering that he had meant to be quick about this. "Zeref!" The voice was louder, sounding on the verge of panic. He moved to his feet, keeping a towel wrapped around his waist as he opened the door and saw Levy on her feet, moving around the room frantically. She spun around at the sound of the door opening, her eyes widening as she saw him. For a moment, she remained still, before charging forward with a glare. "You promised you wouldn't leave until I woke up! Idiot, what are you even—"

"Good morning, Levy." Zeref interrupted her, watching her blink a few times as he chuckled faintly, shaking his head. "I see you've regained some of your former energy. That is good to see. As for leaving…I suspected it might make things more efficient if I cleaned what damage remained while you slept."

Blinking, she finally seemed to register that he was standing in front of her in a towel, in front of a bathroom. "O-oh." She stuttered, before blushing and looking away. "Sorry. Good morning…"

Reaching forward, Zeref gently ruffled her hair. She seemed to freeze, her eyes growing wide and Zeref hesitated himself. They hadn't exactly spoken about these matters now had they? Yet, after last night, he felt like he could be less reserved around her. She was aware of his attachment to her, and while se had not entirely confirmed her feelings for him, he was feeling more and more certain that she'd been trying to tell him his own assumption about her feelings was wrong. "You are welcome to do the same." He frowned at her, seeing the stains on her dress. "In fact…I'd recommend doing so."

She glanced at the bathroom, hesitating for a moment. Then, her gaze drifted down to herself, biting her lip as her breath seemed to hitch for a moment. He watched her face grow pale as she stared at the bloodstains on her clothes, with one of her hands gently tracing the outline of a few of the oddly-shaped marks. "I…right. I didn't even think about…"

"It's alright." Zeref smiled at her, moving away. "If…if you wished to speak to me more seriously about…last night, I can most certainly take a break from my work today." He would take as long of a break as was needed to deal with this. Right now, ensuring that he had not terrified Levy into leaving was his highest priority.

Nodding, Levy watched him for a moment before walking into her room. Oddly, she left the door between the two open, returning quickly after grabbing a change of clothes. "Zeref?" He glanced at her, seeing her pausing at the door to the bathroom. "I…you have realized by now…that I…" She trailed off, one hand lifting and pressing to her chest. She swallowed, staring at her feet and shaking her head. "That I really do care about you, right?"

Zeref wondered if she'd been about to say something else, but he smiled at her words regardless. "Of course. I…I did not mean to imply otherwise." He paused, frowning and closing his eyes. "It…those moods, they are difficult to describe. Often times, I see the worst in everything in those moments…in myself, in others, in the world…yet I can also see the potential for how things should be in those things. I wish for perfection, and know it is not possible to achieve, yet when I fail or when something makes me realize how much I've lost or how little I have…always, it makes it difficult for me to see reasons to enjoy this life."

She nodded, turning her back to him. "Then I guess I'll just have to see past that for you." He watched her, not able to see the determined expression she wore from the direction she was facing. "We'll…you'll wait here, to talk, right?" He nodded, and he saw her smile brightly at him in return. It wasn't as bright as he was used to, not showing her teeth and still existing side by side with a haunted look in her eyes. Yet, it was a smile and it was enough to tell him she'd at least be willing to try and move past this with him.

When she disappeared to clean herself off, Zeref yet again found himself idly thinking about his past, his curse, and what his future might hold. He returned to his bed, lying down with his eyes closed and simply listening to the sound of water running in the adjacent room. A part of him was impatient for her to finish, yet another part of him just wanted to remain in this oddly peaceful haze, lost in thoughts and not truly feeling depressed or pleased with his current situation.

When Levy did come out, she didn't even hesitate before crawling back into the bed by his side. He blinked in surprise, watching as she curled next to him, one arm wrapping around his waist as she pressed her head into his shoulder. "So…about last night…" She trailed off, her voice somewhat muffled. However, Zeref simply felt warm, and his pulse was slowly quickening with her being so close to him. "Can…can I take this to mean that Invel was right?"

It was as decent of a place to start as any. Zeref saw her brown eyes searching his own, frowning as she waited for a confirmation. Reaching forward, Zeref gently cupped her cheek, sighing and nodding. "Yes. Typically…the Twelve usually are observant enough to see such things in me. August and Invel are especially so."

"For how long?" She seemed to have hidden her expression, and Zeref felt oddly vulnerable. It was almost like a repeat of that time in Edolas, when he had offered to take the time to answer any of her questions. This time, he had made no such offer…but he was just as vulnerable, and answering far more personal questions.

Zeref's hand trailed over her cheek, moving to curl into her hair instead. It was soft, tangling between his fingers far more easily than his own hair ever did. "I'm not quite certain." She didn't reply at first, so Zeref kept explaining further. "Sometime while we were in Edolas…that much I am certain of. At first…you were like most people. I assumed you'd agree with your companions not to trust me, and that there would be little benefit in our alliance due to such strong anger between you, your friends, and myself."

"But the war had nothing to do with getting home. Really, it would have been stupid to let that get in the way, when we all had reasons to want—"

"I know." Zeref smiled faintly, sighing. "That…that right there, I think, is part of what I began to see. Unlike the others…you were willing to put that aside. Originally, I simply told myself it was likely due to the idea that you wished to use me, much like the dark guilds often desire in this world. Then…when you began to seem so insistent that I return along with you…I questioned exactly what your motives were. It made little sense to me, and I grew more and more curious about you…until it became rather obvious that unlike the others, you were simply accepting me as I was, and trying to understand who that person was."

"So…in the park, when you were asking me to be your friend…"

He smiled, closing his eyes. "I had already decided. It was not wise for me to do so, given my own instability and indecisiveness regarding the war at the time…but it also was not wise for me to feel affectionate towards Mavis nearly a century ago, and yet I still could not stop the feeling."

Pausing for a moment, Zeref frowned at her. Levy was keeping her cheek pressed against his shoulder, one arm gently tracing patterns over his chest. "And you…last night did not provide a decent means for you to truly explain your stance on the matter." Levy's cheeks reddened but she didn't seem to reply. "I will not blame you for seeing me as nothing more than your friend, Levy. However much you may fear harming me, I would prefer to know the truth now rather than later. Don't…don't pretend to have feelings you do not, when you are simply trying to avoid pushing me back towards…" He trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase it less bluntly than usual. Given how recent that was, he supposed she'd likely be sensitive to speaking about his suicide attempt last night.

"I…I wouldn't do something that stupid." Her brow furrowed, and he watched her take a deep breath, shaking her head. "Plus, do you really think I would have agreed to Invel's little training idea if I wasn't at least the slightest bit interested in the future he thought we'd have?" Zeref stared at her, feeling little beyond her presence by his side and the pounding of his heart. "I…you've always been a bit of a mystery to me, and I think there's always going to be something I don't understand about you…but you're also incredibly protective of what you care for and you fight for what you believe in at all costs. Unlike most people these days, you actually value knowing things and you…you treat me like an equal, and don't look down on me like most people do." She brushed hair out of her face, lowering her gaze. "I…it made me feel happy, having you do that. It's…I'm not saying this right…" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. Still, Zeref had already heard enough.

Untangling his hand from her hair, Zeref gently placed his fingers on her chin, tipping her head upwards. She blinked in surprise, her eyes widening as Zeref leaned towards her, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to hers. Unlike the last two times which had come in moments of desperation, this one was calm. Zeref could take his time and relax, focusing on how soft Levy's lips felt against his own and the way she seemed to take a moment before her grip tightened on his side. She shifted her weight slightly, angling herself so that she was more comfortable next to him. All the while, Zeref could feel an unfamiliar warmth spreading throughout him. His heart pounded, and while he may have had a lingering fear that this would end in tragedy, it was getting easier to push that fear away and ignore it. Levy was not Mavis, and his curse was gone. He smiled to himself even as he kissed Levy, letting his hand slip behind her neck and press into the back of her head instead. He could love Levy as much as he desired, and she would not die like those in his past. For the first time, he could let himself feel…and he was glad for it.

When Levy began to pull back, Zeref let his grip loosen on the back of her head, watching her carefully. Her eyes slowly opened, and for a moment, they were unfocused as she breathed heavily in front of him. The hand that wasn't around his waist lifted to her chest, pressing itself there as she seemed to try and calm herself. However, Zeref pressed his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath of his own and closing his eyes to focus on the lingering warmth within him. "I love you, Levy. I regret not being the first to inform you of that fact…but I suppose it is still true nonetheless."

She said nothing in return, and Zeref was rather content with the silence. He knew she would need time to sort out exactly how strong her feelings were, but this hope and this closeness to her was enough for him. Yet, as her breathing slowly calmed and she relaxed by his side again, he felt her lips gently press against his neck, making his skin tingle. "I…I love you too, Zeref." He froze, his eyes widening as he glanced towards her. Yet, despite the redness of her cheeks, she was acting as if she had said nothing. "Though…I guess you were right last night about that too. I'm…I haven't really been a romantic sort of girl before…so I really don't know much about this kind of thing. I'll probably yell at you a lot, and we'll probably get into arguments…but you don't have to take that personally, okay? It's just…"

Nodding, Zeref smiled and stroked her hair, sighing. "I know." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I suppose I am not one to judge either. Really…given my own history and my former curse…such things were not possible for me, either."

Levy leaned away, much to Zeref's dismay. Her eyebrows raised, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she sat up. "Oh really? And this is coming…from a guy who has a kid."

Snorting, Zeref rolled his eyes at her. "Hardly." She narrowed her eyes, while Zeref smiled faintly and sat up with her. "August is over eighty years of age. Unless you have a very unusual definition for the term kid, August does not fit such a description."

"You know what I mean!" She glared at him, shaking her head. "There are….things…you have to do, before you could even possibly have a son or daughter."

Was she really that uncomfortable with the topic? Zeref watched her face turning even redder every moment, and yet, despite her embarrassment, he found the sight oddly endearing. "I suppose there are." He supposed he could have tormented her further, yet it still felt rather soon to tease about such things. So, he simply smiled, shaking his head. "Yet, that is not the same as a true relationship. One moment between myself and Mavis which ended in her death hardly constitutes as such an event."

"One…wait, I thought you and Mavis were together for longer than that!"

"Since when have I implied otherwise?" He raised his eyebrows at her, seeing Levy frown in confusion. "Perhaps I held an interest in her for longer…but she saw me as little beyond a friend at most. Given the curse, a moment such as that could easily be born of desperation, rather than true emotions…" He trailed off, realizing he was getting far more detailed than he likely needed to be.

Watching him, Levy shook her head and sighed. "Well, whatever the reasons were…I guess there's really no point in arguing over it." She smiled at him, moving to rise to her feet. "So, what is the plan for today, then? No offense…but I'm not all that keen on leaving you alone after last night. Even when dealing with news that should be obvious enough to be good, you find a way to turn it into something negative and do _that _in response."

Yet, recalling last night, it was rather easy to find his resolve. "I won't do that again, Levy." He wouldn't watch her try and do the same thing in front of him, with the same logic he always used himself. It had been terrifying, to be faced with the reality of what he had been doing to those around him. Part of him wondered if she truly would have gone through with it, but did it really matter? Just the thought that she was willing to make an attempt terrified him. "However…I will make no objections to the company." He frowned, turning towards her. "How…how much has Invel managed to cover with you? I'd…perhaps I could take a break, but I do not think I should. I've been refraining from completing this work for too much time, and it is rather tedious to go back to after it has been delayed for so long."

"Um…I guess I can't really say. I don't know how much more there is to learn, but if you want me to help out, just tell me what I need to do and I'd be happy to help." For how long? Zeref gazed at her, wondering that to himself. She was a part of Fairy Tail, a guild in another country…yet, he wanted her home to be here, with him. Still, whatever time she offered and would share with him would be welcome.

**So things are somewhat improving for Zeref now. He's starting to see a bit of what he's doing to others, at least. Thank you to Lustwell for the reviews! I'm glad you've enjoyed the last few chapters...sorry for such a depressing one last time. We should be through the worst of it...for this arc at least. Either way, we're a little over half way through the story at this point, so there's still quite a bit more to come. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The closest town to the ruins Nab had gone with Loke to investigate was a small village called Esmer. People seemed to only be there if they were passing through in one direction or another, which meant there was a lot of variety and very few locals to deal with. "According to the flyer, we're supposed to be checking in with someone named Nisa at the Lucky Charm Magic Shop." Loke held it over to Nab, who nodded in agreement. Oddly, things seemed to be going well. There had been no disaster on the train, and the conversation had been a nice change. Though, there had been a minor dilemma in arriving. One of the tracks they had been meant to travel across ended up getting shut down due to the metal cracking and becoming dangerous to ride over. The train company had given all passengers accommodations to stay at the train stop nearest to that patch of track, until the repairs were finished. Now, over a week later, they were finally arriving for their job.

Loke himself had seemed to be in an oddly good mood as well. He was smiling, yet he seemed to have been still contemplating Nab's advice from before. Really, they both had problems with making friends for their own reasons. He shouldn't have been pushing…but he was concerned, and he wanted to help Loke in whatever way he could. "It should be easy to find…I mean, this town is rather small." He glanced around, however, frowning. Buildings seemed to exist without signs to name them right now. They didn't exactly look like homes, and people seemed to walk in and out of them frequently, yet he couldn't spot anything labeling them as what they were. "Then again…maybe not. I don't usually have much luck with these things after all."

"Then maybe you need to get one of her charms." Loke smirked at him, while Nab smiled in return. After spending so much time with the celestial spirit, it was becoming easier to relax around him. "Not that she has one strong enough to handle your bad luck…but it could make it a bit less disastrous, right?"

Laughing nervously, Nab rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…nothing could really…stop that." Plus, he wasn't certain he wanted to anymore. It made things interesting, in its own way, and if it wasn't for his tendency to mess everything up, he wouldn't be on this job with Loke right now. "Want to just follow people and see if we get there? I mean…it seems like it'd take a little while…but I don't really see an obvious building for the shop."

Shaking his head, Loke sighed. "And you can't just sense for the magic aura of the objects she sells, can you?" Nab bit his lip, slowly shaking his head. During their week long delay, he had practiced more…but that only made it to where he could somewhat control his possessions, rather than his sensing skills. "Then I guess that's as good of a plan as any. It's not like we haven't already been delayed anyway."

So, that was how they found themselves wandering between buildings, in and out to try and find a magic shop. The outside appearance of being shops was correct for most of them, and Nab wondered how they even survived in such a small town. The grocery shops made sense, but when they walked into a place that sold odd knick knacks, he questioned their actual success. Those sorts of objects were usually purchased by tourists after all, and this town did not seem to be big on tourism.

About in the center of town, right after exiting a clothing shop, they seemed to finally find a magic shop. Nab could recognize the lacrimas and odd holder-type magic immediately inside. While he was never really a fan of using such objects, he knew plenty of people relied on tools like these for their daily lives. "This looks like the place." Loke glanced around, smiling faintly. "I remember those." On one of the shelves, a selection of rings seemed to be available. "It's been a while since I even tried mimicking a wizard's magic. I'd hardly be good with them anymore, I think."

"Right. They helped preserve your limited energy, right?" Loke nodded, inspecting one for a moment before setting it back down. "I remembered thinking it was odd, when you got them. I mean…a celestial spirit had to have their own sort of power, so it made little sense that you claimed to use ring magic."

"Then you remembered why I was stuck here." Loke sighed, shaking his head. "I still can't decide how many of those memories are good and how many are just painful. True, I got the chance to be in the guild, and these rings helped me blend with other wizards…but it was all with the thought that I was about to die in mind. Everything I did was reckless and impulsive…and sometimes, I wish it hadn't been."

Nodding, Nab watched as Loke returned one of the rings to the shelf, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I'd like to think I would have done the same." Nab looked away, biting his lip. "Though, I think I'd have been too afraid to do anything." Loke watched him, while Nab sighed. "It takes…courage, of a sort, to do that, don't you think? To know you are going to die…yet still want to enjoy life. I'd be afraid…afraid of finding something worth living for that I wouldn't be able to have. Afraid that it would make the end more painful…and afraid that I'd shorten my life even further by being reckless." Nab paused for a moment, frowning. "I think you made the right choice, not letting fear rule your decisions. You'd…you'd regret it a lot more…kinda like me, I suppose."

Giving Nab a half-smile, Loke nodded. "Maybe so." He sighed, moving away from the shelves instead. "Either way, I ended up doing some pretty foolish things that gave me a reputation that I don't think I'll ever lose." Nab knew exactly what kind of reputation he was referring to. "And as for you…you've still got plenty of time to change if you want to, Nab. Just look at you now…how many wizards at Fairy Tail would have believed me a few months ago if I said you'd be going on a job?"

Laughing, Nab nodded and felt his cheeks grow warm. "Yeah…they'd say you were crazy…"

"And I'd be wondering what the 'perfect job only you could do' was."

Smiling, Nab glanced over to the counter. "Then I'd be stuttering and mumbling too much for you to understand." He knew his own nervousness that much, at least. Loke chuckled, shaking his head and walking past him.

"Speaking of jobs…I do think we should probably try and stay a little focused on this one." Loke smiled at Nab, patting his shoulder. "Sorry for distracting you. Things like this…just bring back memories of earlier times in the guild, I guess."

Nodding, Nab followed after Loke towards the front counter. There, a young girl seemed to be leaning against the register. Studying her closely, he spotted a magazine on the counter by her side, one she was flipping through with a lazy, slow motion of her hand. Glancing up at them, she sighed and seemed to pause, frowning before forcing a smile onto her face. "Welcome. Can I help you with anything?" There was way too much forced joy in that voice for it to even be believably pleased to see them.

Glancing towards Loke, he saw the celestial spirit frown before focusing back on her. "Yes, we're wizards from Fairy Tail. We took the job request posted by Nisa and were trying to find her and get more details."

Blinking, the girl's eyes widened and her fake smile seemed to drop. "Wait…someone actually took it? Ha, I knew I'd get someone's attention, even if it is in those 'cursed ruins'" She made air quotes around the words as well, rolling her eyes at the thought. Nab wondered if there really was something off about the ruins, trying to repress the slight shiver that wanted to run through him at the thought. "Come with me to the back. I'm not going to get any customers anyway in this place."

Following her, Nab frowned. "If…if you don't get customers, why are you even in business?"

"Because I've got people who travel for me and sell elsewhere. I don't make much, but by having my home near some rare ruins like those, people think I'll have rarer items. It makes this shop probably the closest thing to a tourist attraction Esmer has."

Nodding, Nab glanced at Loke and shrugged. He really didn't know how to deal with people, especially not someone like her. There was an odd snark to each comment, and he wasn't the sort to retort back all that well. "And do you?"

Snorting, the girl shook her head at Loke. "Hardly. Supposedly, treasure hunters cleared that place out generations ago, before giving up on getting into that place entirely. Everyone in Esmer knows how close we can get before weird things start to happen."

"Weird? Like what?" Loke was leading the conversation, with Nab just listening in.

"Like ghosts, monsters, that sort of thing." She frowned, tapping her chin. "I think there was even an incident of someone losing their memory, but that was before my time. All I hear these days are rumors, and they've likely grown way out of proportion for what actually happens."

That just didn't seem right. Nab was never one to believe in ghost stories, despite being afraid of doing anything. He was rational, after all. Nothing really said they existed, and the closest thing to find would likely be spirits, something he knew an excessive amount about due to his magic. Spirits could do little without magic to direct them, so ghost stories usually came about because of a prank performed by a young wizard unaware of what they were playing with. Monsters…typically, those were unusual and rare animals, labeled as such because they seemed dangerous. Yet, the amnesia seemed out of place. Maybe Nisa was right and things were simply exaggerated about the ruins these days.

Loke glanced towards Nab, who shrugged and focused on Nisa. He had agreed to this job, and he was going to see it through. "So what changed? I mean…you said there was nothing there before." His voice was quieter than Loke's, but Nisa still turned at him when he spoke.

She stopped walking as well, turning around and standing in what looked like a storage room in the back of the store. There were boxes lining all sorts of shelves around them, labeled with writing too small for Nab to read. "That's the thing. No one knows." Nisa grinned, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward towards them. "I was out with some friends, hiking near the ruins when I felt it. I have a little bit of my own magic, but there's no way I'd even call myself a wizard. That's why I knew I shouldn't have been able to sense it and why I know others will be coming for it soon. I could feel the aura coming from those ruins; something powerful is there, something no one managed to sense before. It's strong enough to be a beacon to anyone who dares to approach that destroyed town now."

"So, what you're saying is that we're on a time limit, and have competition for this object." Loke narrowed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "And what exactly makes you think you should be the one to end up with it?"

"Because I'm not some stupid wizard that thinks it once belonged to the legendary black wizard Zeref." Sharing a look with Loke, Nab had to bite his tongue. He should have known people would assume a connection to him, but after meeting Zeref, the guy just seemed…less legendary and more ordinary. "Others will, given its power and the rumors about that place."

"There are rumors about Zeref surrounding the ruins?" Nab frowned, curious to hear.

Nodding, Nisa smiled. "Sure are. People say that the place was destroyed by him personally, despite everyone knowing it was the war. Evidence shows that the fire that burned that place down was way too hot for a wizard to reproduce…but people like blaming Zeref for everything, especially because of the mystery. See, this town…it was the only one destroyed by fire dragons. Other ruins from the war were flooded, destroyed by talons and claws, torn apart by massive winds…you are probably seeing where I'm going already." She grinned at them, moving closer. "That's what makes Mildia so interesting, and so intriguing. No one gets near it, but everyone wants to know everything about it."

"I take it Mildia was the name of this town?" Loke questioned. Nisa nodded, smiling and clasping her hands together.

"Yup. And you two…are going to be the first to enter it in decades. Isn't that exciting?" She seemed oddly eager for someone who had seemed so bored to see them before.

Staring at his feet, Nab hesitated. Really, this was sounding like a much more involved job than he had planned. "I…I don't know." He paused, frowning for a moment. "I'm…I'm not really all that skilled as a wizard. It…I thought this sounded simple…"

"Well, you're not going out fighting monsters or robbers or anything." Nisa shrugged. "All you really have to do is get inside and out with whatever this magical object is."

"And…you're going to sell it?"

Loke watched Nisa, who crossed her arms over her chest with a grin. "If the offer is right, then yes. Otherwise, I'll be keeping it in this place, safely stored away until I feel like the world is ready to have it."

"And you're certain this object is safe? Some spells activate upon contact, Nisa, and I'd rather not mess with something that likely was meant to be left alone." Loke still seemed cautious, narrowing his eyes at the shopkeeper.

Laughing at him, Nisa shook her head, her red hair swinging behind her. "Yeah, like that's something I'd know. You're the wizards on the job, it's your responsibility to keep yourselves alive. If you don't…well, I guess I'll just have to find another team to get it for me."

Why was she so persistent about this? She seemed oddly amused about the idea of them dying, but Nab knew it was likely going to do nothing if he tried to push against her. Walking towards her shop once more, she clapped a hand on their shoulders with that smile still lingering on her mouth. "Good talk, Fairy Tail wizards. Have fun in Mildia, and be sure to bring me back my souvenir."

She left, and Nab stared after her for a moment. It sounded like they really were on their own for this, then. So, after sharing one more look with Loke, the two of them began to walk out of the shop as well. They had a job to take care of, and right now, Nab was thinking it might be best to start now before his nerves set in and scared him back home instead.

**So, we've got a little more advancement on Loke and Nab's job now. They're gonna be investigating Mildia soon, and we're gonna dive a little bit more into Zeref's backstory for this fic at least. I do hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

As a result of the delay from cleaning up after his own antics last night, Zeref and Levy arrived rather late to breakfast that morning. Invel seemed to already be there, glaring at them when they arrived. "Levy, we hardly have time for you to be—"

"That is enough, Invel." Zeref spoke sharply, interrupting him with a harsh gaze. "Levy will be accompanying me today. Your assistance will not be required." Invel frowned faintly, gazing at his emperor with level eyes.

After a moment, Invel sighed and gave a slight bow towards him. "Of course. Please, keep in mind the importance of her learning such facts, your majesty. Do not delay this for too long."

With that, Invel left. Levy shook her head, sitting down and starting to gather her own meal from the table. Zeref did the same, smiling faintly as he did so. However, neither of them seemed to notice that August was still there, waiting as well. "Good morning, Levy, Father." He smiled at them, and Zeref turned towards him. "I take it you've recovered from last night?"

Nodding, Zeref closed his eyes while Levy seemed to stare intently at her plate. "Yes. I…I'm feeling far better now, thank you for asking."

"And yet, you made the same claim before. Clearly, your self-assessment methods are flawed."

Narrowing his eyes, Zeref frowned at August. "And what do you expect me to alter about them? If the idea is analyzing myself, and my own mindset, there should be few other methods other than considering my most recent thoughts."

Instead of replying, August turned towards Levy. "How has he been recovering?" Blinking, Zeref glanced between the two of them. Was his own feedback not enough?

Meeting his gaze, Levy took a deep breath and shrugged. "Okay…I think. He seems like he's back to his usual self."

That seemed to satisfy August where Zeref's own words did not. The elderly man nodded, taking a bite of his meal before focusing back on them. "And for further clarification…am I to assume that you've spoken about the matter of your affections towards each other?" Levy seemed to blink at him at those words, her eyes widening.

Sighing, Zeref shook his head. "Of course. Given the cause of last night's events, such a discussion was inevitable."

"Good. Why people fail to realize the benefits of speaking openly about such matters always remains a mystery to me." August shook his head, smiling faintly. "Then, I suppose that also explains why you will be joining us this morning. Despite what he may have informed you, legislative work is rather boring and uneventful, Levy."

Zeref narrowed his eyes, scowling at August. He didn't want her to decide to do something else. Despite it coming about from her refusal to trust him, Zeref wanted her there. "Yeah, I figured as much. I imagine it's a lot like filing papers, or organizing books back home. It's tedious and repetitive, but it still needs to be done, right?" August nodded, while Zeref's expression returned to something more neutral again. "Besides, it'll be new to me, so I'll at least be doing something different. I need a break from reading every once in a while, despite what Invel might think."

August frowned, glancing towards Zeref before letting out a long breath. "Levy…you are aware of what he is instructing you for, correct?" Yet again, Zeref felt that irrational fear of her pushing away as a result. Invel had assumed far too much, likely teaching her because of future plans Zeref himself had not even considered. Still, Levy nodded, her cheeks faintly pink as her eyes flashed towards Zeref for a moment. "I just wanted to ensure you were aware. For Invel…this is no game or simple task done for amusement. He seeks out the best for Alvarez, and if he sees you having a future role in the empire, he will continue to push this further."

"That's fine." Levy seemed to smile faintly, and Zeref watched her closely. "I…I'll be honest, I still haven't had the time to give much thought as to how long I want to stay here. Really, there's so much I could learn here…and I could easily see people like you and Invel becoming good friends with me, just like I had at Fairy Tail." She stared at the table, sighing. "But…that's the thing. I'm also a part of that guild…and I don't want to leave them either. I…I really don't know what is in the future for me, and I can't say I know for certain which future I want either."

Still, Zeref's eyes were wide. There was a chance…she'd stay. That he wouldn't lose her at all. He could feel August's gaze on him, studying Zeref's reaction, yet the black wizard hardly paid him any attention. No, his gaze was focused solely on Levy, wishing he could find a way to give her both. Yet, when Zeref said nothing in response, August seemed to continue the conversation for him. "I see. Surely…given what I've explained about my father's prolonged absences, you've come to realize that you could likely do the same."

Nodding, Levy smiled faintly at her food, stopping eating for a moment. "I did. That's…that's actually the thought that somewhat helped me, when I agreed to work with Invel. I keep thinking…that there is a way out there to do both. I mean…" She paused, glancing towards Zeref. "That is, if Zeref is actually okay with all of it. It's not like he's the one that brought any of this up with me—"

"I am." Zeref spoke swiftly, meeting her gaze. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, Levy. Whether that entails simply remaining until you return back to your home in Fiore…or you truly making Alvarez your home, I will not stop you from doing either."

Nodding, Levy smiled slightly at him. "Sounds like someone is a little eager for me to stay…" Frowning, Zeref tilted his head at her teasing. Had he not made it clear that he'd understand either choice of hers? Yet, she was still smirking confidently at her answer. When she saw his confusion, she laughed and shook her head. "You answered way too quickly for someone looking to let me just leave, Zeref. I'm guessing that means you'd probably prefer me staying here and visiting Fairy Tail rather than the other way around."

He didn't answer, gazing at the table instead. "Father…Levy does not mind if your desires conflict with her own. She simply wishes to know your opinion." August seemed to intervene when the silence lasted a bit longer than it should have, making him look up and meet her gaze again.

"I suppose I would." He smiled slightly at her, tilting his head. "Still…the matter will require further thought." Glancing towards August, he frowned. "Have we finalized the treaty with Fairy Tail yet? Political matters could likely complicate such things…especially with the public opinion."

"Indeed. They could very well see this as a political move on their part, attempting to ensure that war does not resume." August frowned, glancing towards Zeref. "Which, in turn, would result in a less than respectful image of Levy should she take that role. As far as the treaty goes…I was of the impression that the draft was halted in preparations for speaking with Fairy Tail's allies first."

Nodding, Zeref ran a hand through his hair. He had forgotten that he needed to plan out a meeting between all of them to finalize things. "Right. As far as Levy's public image goes, I suspect I could sway their minds easily enough." August nodded, while Levy seemed to be listening with wide eyes. "Though…I think we are getting ahead of ourselves, August" Zeref glanced at Levy, seeing her staring at them in silence. "I suspect Levy needs time to consider further before we begin any actions of making our relationship public in any form."

"Of course." August nodded, while smiling towards her. "And I suspect she intends to inform Fairy Tail of her dilemma first as well. People often request advice from comrades and friends in times of indecision, after all."

Nodding, Zeref hesitated and focused on Levy. August was right, of course, but he had not truly thought about Levy leaving so soon. "Right." He paused, hesitating yet again. "Did…would you like to return to consider such things? I'd…with August here, and knowing you'd return, I should be—"

"No." Levy glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "I was right down the hall and you still went and…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving soon, Zeref. That much I'm certain of."

"What if he accompanied you?" August gave the suggestion, while Zeref stared at them with wide eyes. Fairy Tail…wouldn't let him, would they? Perhaps Natsu and Lucy had grown somewhat accepting of him, but they were the minority of that guild.

Levy frowned, watching Zeref for a moment as she considered the suggestion. However, as she opened her mouth to speak, the door opened. "There's people outside that were bothering me when I tried coming here, your majesty." Brandish was there, lazily leaning against the door. "I told them to go away, but they refused until they saw you. It seemed like too much of an effort to do so again, so I thought I'd just let you do it instead."

Really, this was the issue with Brandish. Sighing, Zeref shook his head and glanced at the people following her inside. Granted, the girl was not stupid and knew to avoid certain areas with them around. However, she also refused to put much effort into her actions unless Zeref demanded it of her. "Emperor Spriggan, I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but we've yet to receive a response to our request for a meeting so we decided to come to you." A familiar short man spoke, with an orange vest and a tired face. This was the master of Fairy Tail, and with him seemed to be other strangers he had yet to meet.

"I'm getting breakfast. Vistarion has the best orange juice in all of Alvarez…I missed it." Brandish grabbed a glass, taking a drink before glancing towards August. "Grandpa! So you've been here working this whole time? How boring…" She seemed to trail off, starting a conversation with him as Zeref focused on the others in the room.

Rising to his feet, Zeref nodded and sighed. "My apologies. I've been…distracted, as of late. If you'd please follow me, we can convene in a room more suitable to such a meeting." Zeref moved to lead them, and as he did so, Levy seemed to rise to follow him. She seemed to raise her eyebrows at him, as if to dare him to tell her to stop, but he simply smiled and nodded at her.

Following his gaze, Master Makarov seemed to turn and spot Levy with wide eyes. "Levy? What on earth are you doing in Vistarion?"

"She's my guest." Zeref spoke, smiling faintly. "I invited her to remain here, after she assisted August in retrieving me from Edolas."

Glancing at her, Master Makarov seemed to shake his head and continue following after Zeref. "I knew she helped…but why not invite Natsu and Lucy as well?"

"Because Levy has her own talents…and unlike them, she seemed to be willing to accept such an invitation."

By his side, a youthful blond seemed to frown. "But…Levy? I'm sorry, but I can't quite see how rewriting enchantments and solid script magic was all that useful in opening a portal between worlds."

"I'm assuming you mean Jutsu Shiki enchantments?" Levy nodded, and Zeref smiled. "Still, she has an aptitude for learning at a rapid pace. Given another era, she would have been labeled as a prodigy, I'm certain."

"That still doesn't answer my question…" The young guild master seemed to watch him, looking a bit exasperated while Zeref shrugged.

"It was neither of those talents that assisted me. Levy actually managed to learn a spell developed between myself and one of the Spriggan Twelve that allowed her to return me to this world." That seemed to make the man glance towards Levy with a frown. "As I stated before, her aptitude for simply learning new information is exceedingly rare. Considering the resources at our disposal, I thought she might be interested in studying here for some time."

Zeref turned down another hall, eventually finding himself in the meeting room he used for the Spriggan Twelve when they all convened. The guild masters seemed to situate themselves, each taking a seat as Zeref walked to the head of the table. Levy sat down next to him, staring at her lap uncomfortably. "Now that we are all convened, I suppose we should at least begin introductions. You all likely know that I am Zeref by now, but I hardly know any of you."

"And you have already spoken with me." Master Makarov spoke, seated next to Levy as he nodded. "Yet, I will introduce myself nonetheless. I am Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild."

Next to him was an elderly woman, with her gray hair tied up in a bun on her head. "And I'm Master Ooba of Lamia Scale. Do anything to invalidate the peace in this meeting, and I'll be sure to spin you good, Zeref."

Uncertain of what to make of that threat, Zeref moved on. Next to her was a young woman with dark black hair, leaning away from the gentleman on her other side. "I'm not the guild master of my guild, but our master unfortunately had other business to attend to. As a result, I am the representative of Mermaid Heel, Kagura."

A man with a dark cloak with an odd guild symbol Zeref had not seen before was by her side. Yet, his face was familiar, and Zeref knew immediately who this was despite never actually speaking to him. "My name is Jellal, and I am the leader of the independent guild, Crime Sorciere. While not an official guild, and while I may still be a criminal in Fiore…my guild has its own stakes in this treaty."

A criminal was an odd choice to bring along, but Zeref had little grounds to speak on in terms of legal actions. Next to him was the blond from before. "I'm Sting, guild master of Sabertooth."

By his side was a larger man, dressed in a bright pink shirt with an odd smile on his face. "And I'm Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. I think that we skipped introducing that cutie pie over there, though." He pointed towards Levy, while Zeref frowned. Perhaps she would be involved, but this wasn't exactly the work he intended to bring her to.

Sitting up straighter, Levy nodded and smiled at him. "Right. I'm Levy…guild wizard of Fairy Tail." Zeref wondered about her hesitation, but didn't say anything of it. Likely, she was thinking further about their conversation from before. However, with everyone here and introduced, Zeref knew it was time to begin. He felt as if there were a few guilds still missing from the delegations, but he supposed this would suffice for their needs.

"Now…previous discussions with Master Makarov had us come to a few conditions within our truce." Zeref saw the elderly man nod, folding his arms across his chest. "First, it was established that Alvarez would cease all attacks on Fairy Tail and its allies immediately. That, however, is implied by the concept that this is meant to cease the war itself. Secondly…there were to be no further efforts made to retrieve our targeted objective."

"And what exactly is that target anyway?" Jellal spoke, narrowing his eyes. "No one seemed willing to share what it was Alvarez wanted, and the war came without warning. While we all gathered together quickly to stand against you, the mystery still remained."

Glancing towards Makarov, Zeref inclined his head. "That was the third condition…that Alvarez not reveal what it was we intended to retrieve had we been successful in the war."

Murmurs spread throughout the guild masters, while Makarov folded his hands on the table. "I'm sorry, old friends…but secrecy is necessary, regarding this matter." He looked around at the others, keeping his expression focused. "Can you trust me enough to know that this is being done for good reasons?"

"Of course! We go back ages, anything for you, Makarov." Bob spoke, smiling brightly.

Meanwhile, Sting seemed to frown, glancing over at Jellal and shaking his head. "We put our own guild members on the line for this, Makarov. I think we, at the very least, deserve to know what we were fighting to stop."

Frowning, Zeref glanced over at Makarv, seeing the elderly man struggle for a response. However, Zeref was skilled at avoiding the truth by telling only part of what was real. "Without violating my agreement with Fairy Tail…I suppose I can reveal what I intended to do with what I obtained. Would that suffice?" Sting seemed to think for a moment, glancing over towards Jellal. Crime Sorciere's leader nodded first, slowly and reluctantly before Sting joined.

"I intended to utilize a new spell of my own creation…one which would have allowed me to stop numerous tragedies throughout all of history." He saw them frown at him, while Zeref looked away. "In essence…I was fighting to destroy my own legacy and the destruction I myself had caused."

"Yet the war was causing further death and destruction. What sort of spell allows you to undo such actions while furthering your own dark reputation?" Kagura spoke, frowning at him.

Glancing towards Levy, he wondered if he should reveal everything. The girl stared at him, and after a moment, she nodded and gave him a small smile before speaking. "A time travel spell." They seemed to pause, their gaze turning towards the unexpected voice joining in. "Zeref altered the Eclipse Gate spell…to allow him to change his own past. Much like what Princess Hisui planned to do during the Grand Magic Games, Zeref intended to go back to a time before he was immortal and rewrite history. The outcome of that…would have been unpredictable, to say the least."

"And what would you know of his plans?" Ooba spoke, glaring at her. "You're just some Fairy Tail wizard, which means you fought against him just like the rest of us here."

"But I've also been living in Vistarion ever since the ceasefire began." Levy countered quickly, glaring back at her. "I was one of the Fairy Tail wizards that got sent to Edolas with Zeref. I worked with him there…and we came to an agreement even then to halt the war and work together. What is so hard about just extending that agreement?"

"Because we have no guarantee that a wizard like him will keep such promises." Jellal spoke, narrowing his eyes. "Just examine the history of the matter, Levy. As one who understands so much, surely you know of the stories. He kills, destroys, and creates demons. Even today, his most powerful demon still exists, even if none have even seen it."

"I suspect any who have likely died and could not tell the tale." Bob spoke, shaking his head. "My my, what a dark thought. Then again, this is END we are referring to."

Stiffening, Zeref locked eyes with them. Sting seemed to nod, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah. That…that should probably be the start, actually. We have no guarantee that he's honest unless he backs it up with truth. I want any last of your demons gone, Zeref. I might not be stupid enough to request that you eliminate the Twelve, because I know that Alvarez needs some form of military…but that much I can ask for, right?"

"No." Zeref spoke swiftly, glaring at him. "Any other demon…I will destroy all of them, except END. That is the most I can offer in terms of that."

"All of them except the strongest?" Kagura narrowed her eyes. "It sounds as if you are planning something."

His hands tightened into fists, glaring at them. "There is no plan except to let him live. END will not be destroyed."

"And what is so problematic with that?" Jellal spoke, narrowing his eyes. "It is a demon, which entails that its life was never meant to be a part of this world. Your dark magic corrupts it as such, after all."

"And yet, as you've stated yourself, no accounts have been told of END even existing." Levy interrupted, before Zeref could speak out again. Glancing towards him, he saw her give him a faint smile. "END…is just a name to us, really. We've heard he's the most powerful and most dangerous of Zeref's demons, but what evidence do we have? There are no ruins to see, like there were from Deliora. There are no destroyed homes and towns, like there were with the demons in Tartaros. END might exist, but whatever that demon is doing, he isn't like the others."

"Levy…why does it sound as if you are siding with him?" Makarov spoke, his eyes wide. "I understand your kind nature, and desire to help…but this makes little sense. Why defend a demon's existence? You are a member of Fairy Tail…"

"Yet I'm also training to help Zeref in Alvarez." She met his gaze, and Zeref wondered just how much she would reveal. He would not stop her from revealing her role here, yet he did not know how the others would react. "If you won't trust that explanation…then at least trust this. I know, and have met, END myself. It isn't a demon you should be worried about."

"You've met END?" Sting stared at her, his eyes wide. "What was he like?"

Smiling, Levy seemed to shake her head. "Reckless and impulsive, not all that smart. But still…kind, unlike most demons." It was a rather accurate description of the Natsu he saw these days. Granted, Zeref hadn't really thought much of Natsu in a while. It seemed easier, to move on past his history than it ever had been. Yet, he still would not take away his brother's second chance at life, the second chance he'd promised to give Natsu the moment he found his body.

"Hmph. I'm half-tempted to spin you for saying such a thing…but I guess it is clear that Zeref won't budge on the matter. Shall we move on to something else and come back to this discussion later?" Ooba made the suggestion, glancing around. Nodding, the others seemed to pause and consider the next point.

"I know you said you believed it to be an unreasonable request, Sting, however…I am in disagreement on that matter." Kagura spoke, meeting Zeref's eyes. "Alvarez is a militaristic nation…with an army vastly larger than it requires. In order for us to safely believe you to have peaceful intentions, I would like to formally request a lessened force of your army. Halve your amount of generals, to start with, and from there, start releasing members of your military into the public for other jobs."

He suspected this request from them, unlike their unreasonable request involving END. "The army itself…while it would have to be staggered to avoid economic conflicts, I could manage." Zeref considered the Spriggan Twelve, shaking his head. "However, the generals you speak of are not simply generals in times of war. They are my advisors…functioning in governmental roles for the majority of the time."

"And you cannot divide such tasks differently to allow for a smaller force?" Makarov made the suggestion, frowning at him.

Thinking about it, Zeref glanced towards Levy. However, she was already meeting his gaze, speaking calmly. "In the past, Alvarez actually has done so. However…that was also before they conquered the nations of Milutha and Portage, and were given leadership of Gorgol. With the expansion of their territory, it became too difficult for the advisory team, formerly consisting of nine members, to exert proper control over each territory. As such, they were forced to expand their leadership and divide tasks into even more segments, that way each advisor had the time to also enforce their regulations while establishing them for approval by Zeref."

"Then eliminate a few of your territories. Seems like Alvarez has plenty of land to decide to shrink down a little for this to work." Sting spoke, shaking his head.

"And tell them what?" Zeref studied the dragon slayer, who blinked at him in surprise. "Contrary to what you might think, Alvarez is rather fond of my leadership. True, I could simply decide on a whim to allow certain regions to govern themselves as opposed to forcing them to follow my rule…but that would also force them to suffer, since they have not done so in nearly a century's worth of time, at the shortest." He had stopped expanding in terms of territory then and focused on the military instead. Really, Alvarez had been growing for almost as long as he'd been trying to escape his curse, which placed the nation as being nearly as old as himself.

"Then would a compromise be sufficient for you, Kagura?" Jellal spoke, leaning forward and folding his hands on the table. "I suspect Zeref is correct in stating that he cannot so simply eliminate vast territories of his empire, and that he requires a large number of governmental positions to oversee it all. Therefore, I think we can be content with simply limiting his military forces, and not the officials he uses in governmental roles."

Nodding, Kagura looked away. "Very well. I suppose that will have to do."

The door opened, and Zeref saw August slip inside. Nodding, Zeref gestured to one of the empty seats next to him, and he slowly sat down. "Pardon the intrusion. I am August, of the Spriggan Twelve. I was delayed by a meeting with another member, but given the fact that I've been tasked with drafting this agreement, I thought it would be useful for me to be present for these discussions."

"Thus far, the only added term to our previous agreement will be a reduction in the size of Alvarez's army. We have yet to specify by how much, however." Master Makarov glanced at August, who nodded calmly.

"I see. Please, continue then."

"Crime Sorciere would like to formally request information regarding your past creations, spells, and anything involving dark magic that you've been directly involved with." Jellal spoke next, meeting his gaze. "As someone with personal experience in such matters, I think I can state that these dangerous tools should not be allowed into the public."

Pressing a hand to her chest, Kagura glared at the table. "They are dangerous. Because of them…a dark guild took my brother away. Because of that guild's cult activities…he perished, never seeing me again." She glanced towards Jellal, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. The guild leader looked away, frowning with his jaw tight and his body tense at her words.

There was an odd tension between those two, but Zeref did not make any comment on the matter. "That information would be dangerous, even to you." Zeref spoke calmly, looking away. "Given the number of dark guilds searching for such things, do you truly think yourself capable of keeping that information hidden? The fewer aware of the truth, the simpler it is to keep it secret. August can attest to this quite well, given his own history of secrets."

If it had been anyone else, Zeref's words might have been seen as offensive. Yet, August simply nodded in agreement, staying calm as he focused on the group before them. "Indeed. Even now, only a select few know the truth."

"I am more than capable of fending off dark guilds. I was once a wizard saint, Zeref, and while that title was stripped from me for my own actions, that does not mean I've lost any of my ability."

Raising his eyebrows, Zeref studied him for a moment. "And yet, you yourself are a criminal. For what, I might question? Why trust you with information that we are all afraid of being abused?"

"Because I've learned from my mistakes and seek to atone for my sins." Jellal glared at him, slowly seeming to grow more angered. "My history…my history was the same as that of Kagura's brother. My life was spent in service to an occult group, seeking to bring you back to life, Zeref. All this time…and you were always alive, yet they tormented so many children to accomplish this goal."

It wasn't the first time he'd heard of a group believing him to be dead. Zeref shrugged, looking away. "And did I ask them to accomplish this task? When have I ever indicated a desire to prolong my own existence?" Levy flinched, making Zeref grimace at his choice of words.

"Yet you were the reason for it all! I was manipulated, controlled into leading the project after the others perished…and we succeeded. We finished building that blasted tower and—"

"Tower?" Zeref frowned, narrowing his eyes. "They couldn't have possibly found…" He trailed off, debating. Then again, those notes were likely the most public attempt he had at his early times of resurrection. When he had presented that project, he'd already made attempts to publish it as a formally documented theoretical spell with tests and models to back up its potential success. Attempts to bury such knowledge wouldn't work completely, not at that point. "Then again, I suppose it was their only possible variation to discover."

"Variation? What are you even talking about?"

"The R-System." Zeref spoke, shrugging. "An old theory of mine…abandoned due to the impossibility of activating such a spell."

"But I found a way…and as you are likely aware, the fact that I could only proves how dangerous even your former theories were."

As interested as he was in knowing about what method he found to gather so much energy, Zeref still did not like the idea of sharing quite so much. "Others are not you, and if even I have abandoned a project, the likelihood of success is minimal to none. Few could compete with my work back then, Jellal. Unless you can prove to me completely that you are not only capable of defending this knowledge at all costs, but also able to avoid utilizing it yourself…I will share nothing."

Frowning, Levy glanced over at him. "But…what if he's right? I mean, would it really be so bad to share some of it at least? Maybe not how it works…but the already finished spells, like the Lullaby Flute, could be found and sealed off before others try and use them."

"Not with him." Zeref spoke, glancing towards her. "If you wish to know about such things, perhaps later we can discuss them…" He trailed off, remembering the fact that he was still in a meeting with others. Sighing, he shook his head and returned his focus to them. "What is your next request?"

"I'm afraid that we still haven't figured out the last one." Sting shook his head, closing his eyes. "Sorry, but we've all suffered too much at the hands of your own creations, Zeref. Like it or not, they're dangerous and we need to put a stop to them."

"Then his majesty will venture to stop them himself." August spoke, meeting their eyes. Hearing his title once more made him frown, but he made no comment yet. "They are his creations, and as such, it is his responsibility to deal with them. Would that not be a satisfactory method of dealing with this?"

"But the knowledge would still exist, and people will still abuse it." Makarov sighed, closing his eyes. However, before he could think further and add his own suggestion, August seemed to blink, his eyes widening. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a communication lacrima that seemed to have been activated at a rather inopportune moment.

"Excuse me…I was not expecting anyone to—"

"August, please tell me you're near Zeref." It was a voice Zeref actually didn't know, which made him wonder who wished to speak to him. However, the elderly man glanced over at Zeref, questioning him what to do next.

Makarov was gazing at the lacrima with wide eyes, shaking his head. "Loke? Why would he be contacting you?"

"Is that Master Makarov?" The now-named Loke seemed to question it, while Zeref slowly nodded. August handed the lacrima to him, and he set it on the table and frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"I am meeting with the guild masters to discuss the terms of ending the war. Given the circumstances, you will likely be getting an audience with them as well as myself, since I cannot exactly interrupt…" He trailed off, gazing at the background he could see behind Loke in the lacrima. It was familiar, a land covered in dirt and ash. He could see faint hints of buildings crumbling behind Loke, and he narrowed his eyes. The lacrima seemed to spin around, giving him a better view of the ruins which only confirmed his suspicions. For a moment, his heart almost stopped at the sight. A flash of a memory filled his mind, seeing smoke and fire filling the horizon. Another one, of him coughing violently as he stumbled through his home…only to find everything taken from him.

Without thinking, Zeref flung the lacrima away, shoving it off of the table. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. By his side, August rose to his feet, touching his arm gently. "Sire?"

Closing his eyes, Zeref simply took deep breaths, trying to remain calm. He couldn't break down here, not in front of them. Not only that, but he couldn't put Levy through that again. "So, I was wondering if the rumors were true and if you actually know a thing or two about this place. I was on a job with Nab, and we were supposed to find something here. The person who gave us the job said it was rumored that you had something to do with—Zeref? Are you still there? I'm not seeing much other than white, I think."

Given the position of the lacrima, he could likely only see the tiled floor. "What of it?" He spoke through clenched teeth, still trying to calm himself. Levy was watching him, on her feet as well. He felt her hand cover his own on the table, her brown eyes trying to catch his attention.

"Something happened." That much was obvious. Zeref knew quite well what surrounded Mildia, and he understood why it was foolish of anyone to try and get inside. "Nab. We were walking, and he thought he heard something. He went to go ahead and check it out, but then he just…stopped. He seems unfocused, and he clearly can't hear or see what I'm doing and he's just been standing there, staring at nothing for about four hours now."

"One of the illusion enchantments, then. Consider yourself lucky you triggered one that far out." Zeref glanced towards Levy, seeing her frowning at him. After a moment, he let his gaze wander around the room, shaking his head. "How urgent…do you consider this meeting to be?"

"Are…are you offering to help them?" Sting frowned, looking doubtful. "That…I mean, you don't strike me as the kind of person who would do that. No offense, but you don't have anything to gain."

"Yet none of you idiots could manage it." Zeref shook his head, sighing.

"I've broken seals and enchantments before." Jellal seemed to try and argue against it, but Zeref glared at him.

"Any that were meant to be powerful enough to entrap a dragon?" That seemed to make him fall silent, while Zeref rose to his feet. "August, get Invel for a moment. I have a feeling I will need to instruct someone on guidelines for our guests while I am away."

"I could handle—"

"You're coming with me." Zeref spoke swiftly, glancing at the lacrima with his stomach churning. "As is Levy. This situation…will likely worsen what I warned the two of you about when Levy spoke to me of the details concerning the curse."

Levy bit her lip, frowning at him. "Where are we even going?"

"Some ruins of a town known as Mildia." Loke spoke, answering her. "I didn't realize you were there too, Levy. Still…the rumor says you destroyed this place, Zeref, so why does it bother you so much?"

He felt his expression twist, and for a moment, his vision turned red. "I'd never do something so—" He broke off, inhaling sharply. Running a hand through his hair, Zeref closed his eyes. "Never mind." Glancing towards Levy, he took another deep breath, realizing that he likely would have to reveal this to them at some point anyway. "Mildia…is where I was born. Despite whatever rumors you may have heard, that place was destroyed by dragons, as should be clear by the damage done."

"Well, END is a fire based demon…so I thought maybe that would have been the only possible way to mimic this sort of damage."

He couldn't deny that Natsu held the potential to do so…but there would have had to been no reason to do so. "I lost everything when Mildia was destroyed. Do not so lightly suggest that I am pleased by the result, or that I would have willingly instigated that destruction myself. Do so again, and I might find myself changing my mind about assisting your friend."

"Actually, from what I observed, they are likely lovers rather than mere friends." August made the suggestion, returning to the room with Invel before Zeref even realized he had left. Makarov blinked, his eyes growing wide, while Levy smiled and shook her head. Loke did not respond, neither correcting nor denying the suggestion.

The only one to speak on the matter seemed to be Master Bob, smiling brightly at them. "Oh my, what a wonderful story. You have to tell me how you two got together, Loke. The tale of how a bachelor like you was swept of his feet by another man has got to be juicy!"

"Can we please just focus here? Nab…I really am worried about him."

"The spell itself won't harm him. Really, the only harm that would come is in the fact that he won't be able to move enough to eat or drink…which would in turn result in death through malnourishment, if not removed within a few days time."

"How, pray tell, is that supposed to comfort him about this scenario?" Jellal frowned at Zeref, who simply shook his head.

"Because I can undo the enchantment easily enough and the enchantment itself will not kill him."

"Your methods of offering comfort are…" Kagura trailed off, while Sting nodded in agreement.

"Just plain terrible." He finished for her, while Levy laughed, shaking her head.

"It's not that bad." She smiled at Zeref, patting his back. Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, she focused on him for a moment before glancing towards the others. "He's just a bit…straightforward about these things. Sorry to be leaving in the middle of something important like this, but I think we really ought to help Nab out for a bit.

Plus, he wanted to know what they were searching for. He knew Mildia was devoid of magical artifacts…he had searched for them himself, trying to find the reason the fire dragons had attacked. Igneel said the answer was there, yet there had been no clues in town. So, what was it? What had these strangers found that he had missed? "Invel…follow the usual protocol involving ambassadors from other nations in terms of privileges granted towards them. They are allowed to stay, or they can return home. Either way, this meeting will be rescheduled for another time."

"Of course." Invel nodded towards him, glancing at Levy. "Please make sure she studies while she is gone. Yet again, you seem to fail to realize the importance of educating our future empress on how to govern our nation properly."

Invel seemed to fail to realize how to be discrete. The other guild masters froze, their eyes wide as they glanced at Levy who glared at Invel. "Hey! Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it is true, isn't it?" He still seemed to fail to realize the issue, and Zeref sighed.

"We'll deal with it later, Levy." She nodded, turning away. "Invel is always…a bit lacking in keeping certain matters to himself. When it involves Alvarez, he believes he knows best and fails to consult with me properly on details such as this."

Still, it gave the other guild masters time to think over the idea before their discussion continued. Perhaps it would help them give Levy more respect when they returned, as she deserved. "August, we are leaving." The elderly man nodded, standing by his, with Levy on Zeref's other side. Closing his eyes, he created a teleportation circle at his feet, letting it expand to cover the entire ground beneath the three of them. In a flash of light, Vistarion vanished from his sight. In its place was his former home, one he had not seen in nearly four centuries despite the memories haunting him as if Mildia had been his home only days before.

**Alright, so a little bit of a longer delay than usual, but this is also a bit of a longer chapter too. I think I may have covered too much at once here...I've dragged in the guild masters, started negotiating terms to end the war, and then just dragged Zeref away again back to his former home to join their storyline with Nab and Loke's. I don't know, what do you think? Feel free to let me know your thoughts on the matter in a review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With the danger of the new location, watches were established and strictly enforced at all times. The lacrima outside of the base was a beacon to anyone flying above that magic was here, and that Alvarez was likely involved as it had not been here previously. No one else had a need for large amounts of magic right now, after all. So, the Twelve Shields rotated rounds, keeping watch at the base of the lacrima for any signs of invaders. In the meantime, Mavis set up a separate rotation involving the Legion and Extalia; they were to fly the creature around the region, to help it absorb the energy in the atmosphere there.

Mavis had honestly expected to see something unusual, based on the reports. Yet…where Extalia had once been was nothing but open sky. There were no signs of magic, and no signs of anything preserved. She had studied the ground below the floating island as well, thinking that perhaps the source was nearby. Yet, it was nothing but the scarce vegetation and wildlife of the desert. She'd seen a rodent scurry across the sand that had her grimacing; Jacob had claimed that most of their meals were now coming from small rodents like that one, and she had mixed feelings on the thought. Rats were always believed to carry diseases, but she needed to eat somehow and she had starved enough in the past to not let her distaste turn her away from the meal.

The others reported similar findings, when they searched the area. While there were no obvious changes in the Legion, Mavis was hoping that the region would be thick with magic in the air, at least when compared to the rest of Edolas. Earthland's Zeref had claimed magic was returning, after all, so there likely was some minimal amount elsewhere. She just hadn't been able to confirm that theory for herself quite yet.

They had been working towards Mavis' goal for about a week when it happened. Irene had been on watch, and she sauntered inside with a sigh late at night. "Looks like we've been spotted, Mavis."

"Did you capture them?"

"Was I supposed to?" Mavis narrowed her eyes, and Irene smiled faintly. "I didn't realize that. You only said to watch, after all, and warn you if someone was near. I did exactly that, so there's no need to give me that look either."

"Why aren't they attacking?"

Irene shrugged. "Who knows? Last I saw, they turned around and headed back towards the capital." So, Jellal was going to hear about her location. Mavis grimaced, glancing out the window at the lacrima. Moving it again…there'd be no time. She needed a plan, a way to get them away from his grasp before it was too late.

"You…if this results in me losing them, I will make sure you regret it, Irene. I have tolerated your laziness for long enough, but this…this puts everything I've worked towards at risk."

Irene snorted. "Really? This is coming from someone who abandoned her entire plan, one that was well-thought through and worked on for years…all to just go out on a whim that some beast has magic? You are the one putting your plans at risk, not me. Yet, you never once asked for my opinion on the subject. You didn't ask for mine, or anyone else's. This? This is what you deserve, for abandoning such goals, Mavis."

"It will be a faster method of—"

"I don't care. I'm going to make sure Edolas gets magic back my way, Mavis."

Sting moved to stand closer to Mavis, with Invel by his side. Kagura remained silent, watching the exchange from the corner. Yet, the others gradually began standing between Mavis and Irene, prepared to defend Mavis as necessary. "Threatening Mavis is threatening all of Alvarez." Jacob stepped forward. "For that, you are the one who should bleed."

"I'm not normally one for violence, but I think I find myself agreeing with Jacob." Neinhart smiled, studying her.

"Both of you, stand down." Mavis saw them back down, glancing back at her with wide eyes. "Irene…you've betrayed us, and our goals. Speak a word of anything you know to anyone…and you will be hunted down for your actions. Of all people, you should know how connected I am." Irene rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Whatever you say, Miss Mavis. I suppose this is my banishment ceremony then?" When no one replied, Irene chuckled. "Well, I wish you luck in replacing me then. Not many can manage such a thing."

Zeref could. The thought came to her quickly, and Mavis' hands clenched into fists as the woman left. Yet, the damage was already done. They were tense for the next few days, awaiting attack. Wall was preparing weapons for them. Sting was sparring with Invel for practice ahead of time. Jacob and Ajeel worked overtime to ensure supplies were stocked up in the event of needing to lockdown inside of the guild hall. Kagura was spending all of her time with Simon, as if she was saying goodbye already. Everyone…everyone knew what a betrayal from someone of Irene's ranking could mean for them. Mavis was no fool; yet she knew Irene was a strategist, and not one to act out unless it became necessary for her to do so. She wouldn't reveal anything, not right now.

Mavis, however, made her best efforts to rush forward. She was out with the Legion daily, getting as close as she dared to Extalia without actually flying into it. She was reckless with her efforts, likely risking disappearing herself, but it didn't matter. She would find a way to get to Earthland, and take Zera and Zeref with her before…before they were taken from her. At least, that was the plan. Yet, when Sting came inside late at night that week, his face pale and his expression dark, she knew she had failed. "The king himself came this time. We…we won't be getting away easily, Mavis."

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "All of you…thank you, for what you have done. However, I am the one he wants." She met their gazes. "Leave, and defend yourselves. I will not ask you to sacrifice yourselves for me, not now." She didn't have a guarantee that she'd be able to bring Zeref back, not without knowing which Zeref was alive currently and not without a guarantee of accessing Earthland's magic. She wouldn't risk their lives…for such a faint hope.

"We're not abandoning you." Sting met her gaze.

"If Sting remains, I will too. Your goals align with my own…and if we must become martyrs for it to become reality, I will accept that fate," Invel said.

She slowly shook her head, seeing more join in after Invel. "I've been longing for a change, longing to battle Jellal for ages now. You've granted my request, and I will fight with honor, for myself if not for you," Kagura added. Simon stood by Kagura's side, nodding with her.

Before more could join in, Mavis shook her head. "I see." She gave them a smile, looking at their eyes slowly. She stared at them…at the friends she'd made, despite only keeping them by her side for her plans. They hadn't mattered at all…yet she mattered to them. Somehow, throughout all of their planning, they'd become close. It was like their own small family of sorts, and now…now it was time to say goodbye, and move on. She wouldn't lose more family, not when she already had to save Zera and Zeref. She wouldn't watch them die, not for her. "Then I wish you luck, in accomplishing that goal."

They frowned at her, but Mavis was already running. She charged out the door, slamming it shut behind her. She leaned against it, blocking it from opening again. Yet, the pressure from behind her was strong, trying to shove her off balance and make her move. The Legion came to her side, used to going on a trip with her when she left. She rubbed its chin, smiling faintly. Then, she reached onto its back, where random possessions still lingered that they had not yet unpacked given the panic of being found. Wall had left some of his contraptions there, including his latest sleeping gas. Even if they were captured, they'd all still be alive, at least. Pulling the plug, she quickly threw it towards the window beside the door. It shattered as the metal crashed into it, and soon, gas was clouding her ability to see inside. The pressure faded from behind her, and Mavis took a deep breath. Then, she climbed onto the Legion, glancing up into the sky.

"Mavis…I wondered if this meant you were here." Jellal came down to the ground, with his own creature to fly upon. The Royal Army was with him, guarding him like usual, along with a few members of Fairy Tail to assist in the task. "Surrender now…and this will be easier on you."

She closed her eyes. Would that be for the best? "What…what will you do…to Zera and Zeref?"

He frowned, glancing to his side. "Give them an appropriate burial, and respect them as they should be. Mavis…the dead are not meant to be paraded as statues, not like this."

She swallowed. He'd…destroy everything. He'd make her a potential murderer, if that was Earthland's Zeref, or a promise breaker if it wasn't. She'd…fail them both, and all of Alvarez. Her gaze glanced at the run-down guild hall behind her, where her team had fallen because of her own actions. They'd hate her. She drugged them all, put them to sleep. None of them would forgive her for this. Mavis would be alone again, and she'd have to start over. What else could she do?

Glancing at the lacrima, Mavis inhaled deeply. The spell within had already healed the damage from the visitors before; the strange marking left behind as a message had healed away from Zeref's skin, and he was ready to come back once more. Her eyes were burning, and she was fighting against tears, but she couldn't just give up now. "Mavis, I know you miss him. I do too…but, he's already gone." Natsu was there, staring at her. "He…he came to me, you know? Said goodbye. He told me…not to be upset anymore. He said things were better this way. He realized that maybe he was meant to die at this time. That it was meant to make both of us stronger, strong enough to live on our own."

Mavis slowly shook her head. "No…no, he couldn't have meant that…" It meant that her Zeref was back, but her Zeref would fight to live. He'd fight to stay by her side, just like she would.

"I'm sorry, but please, let him rest…"

She shook her head, inhaling. "No. I'm…I'm not giving him up, not to anyone! I will save him!" She launched herself onto the Legion, staring at the lacrima with narrowed eyes. There was no magic in the air, but the lacrima itself was magic. Taking in a shaky breath, She guided the Legion towards the crystal at full speed, she held a hand out, reaching for the magic to unravel the spell. With a loud crack, the lacrima began to shatter, breaking apart down to the base. Zeref and Zera both began falling to the ground, but Mavis quickly caught them both.

By that time, Jellal and Natsu were both preparing to chase after her. There was no path for escape, no easy place to hide and lose pursuers in this location. It was a desert, with clear open skies and only one place to go. Taking a deep breath, Mavis set off in a familiar direction. She gave the guild hall one last glance. "Goodbye, my generals." She paused, taking a shaky breath. "My family, for however short our time together may have been."

The guild hall was vanishing behind her, but Jellal and the army were not. She picked up speed, and the Legion let out a mewl as she pushed it harder, demanding for more speed. It flew towards Extalia, soaring higher than she had in the past. She didn't know the exact location, she didn't even know where it would take her. However, there was a place here, where she could vanish from sight. Dimaria had heard the rumors, and rumors like that do not appear without some form of basis to start. She knew something was here. All she had to do was find it.

She circled around, her path likely unclear to those behind her. "You can't hide, Mavis! There's no where left for you to go!"

She swallowed, before she noticed her pace slowing. She frowned, glancing down at the creature beneath her. Its wings were fluttering, and it was giving out a whining noise, growing louder every moment. It was as if it was fighting against a strong draft, trying to pull it elsewhere. Her eyes widened, and slowly, she began to smile. "There is somewhere left to go…and I can indeed hide from you." She stroked Zeref's hair, smiling down ash I'm where he rested on the Legion. "We will succeed. I will find a way out of wherever this takes me, and accomplish my goals, no matter what it takes." The Legion began to get dragged backwards, its noises becoming growls in the sky. Jellal stopped his pursuit, seeing the creature's odd behavior. Yet, that was when Mavis saw the Legion finally react. Something colorful and bright began to appear around them…yet that too seemed to vanish in an instant, dragged in alongside of them. The tugging seemed to hit her as well, and her limbs began to burn as the tugging amplified around her body. She groaned, before letting out a scream as the pain intensified. Before long, she blacked out, unaware of where she had gone or if she'd even survive the trip to get there. The last thought Mavis had was filled with confusion. Whatever was now here in what was once Extalia, it was no form of magic she had ever been familiar with.

**And here we have a bit more on Edolas, before we really start tying everything together. There's a bit more I need to finish up with the other side of the story before it happens, but we are getting closer. I do hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Arriving near Mildia wasn't quite as bad as Zeref expected it would be. At a distance, he could at least pretend it was some other set of ruins, given the lack of detail he could see. However, he still felt wary of approaching. Almost immediately, he could sense the magic aura Loke and Nab had been sent to track down. It was powerful, almost overwhelming to his senses. Yet, why had it not been there before? It made him wary, wondering who had hidden this away. Such a spell would deteriorate over time, and it would have had to come from someone powerful in order to hide such a strong aura.

Still, his thoughts on the magic he was sensing were interrupted by Loke. "I wasn't expecting so many to come along. Really, I was just looking for someone to free Nab so we could keep moving forward."

"If you keep moving forward, you'll find more enchantments such as this, some more dangerous than others." Loke frowned, and Zeref glanced out towards Mildia. Holding out his hands, Zeref closed his eyes and drew a circle in front of him. A flash of light seemed to found outward from him, white in color. Just moments after it spanned outwards across the dirt-covered ground, flashes of gold seemed to sparkle for just a few seconds before fading away. "Each flash of light was a different enchantment placed, meant to activate upon proximity to the spell. Do you truly think you understand this area enough to avoid them all?"

Loke didn't answer, gazing outward with a faint frown. "Why would they even go to these lengths?"

"We were at war, with a race that magic could not fight against directly." He shrugged, moving towards where he saw Nab standing. "Scales prevented the majority of magic from affecting dragons, as it did with physical attacks. As a result, most of these enchantments influence the mind, the only weak point a wizard could access in such a battle without dragon slaying magic."

Staring at Nab, Zeref began to sense which enchantment had been activated in particular against him. However, August approached, shaking his head. "I've become quite familiar with enchantments lately. One such as this should be simple enough to unravel for me, if you'd prefer to conserve your energy." Pausing for a moment, Zeref hesitated. He didn't know if he wanted to be exhausted or energized for the search. However, he likely was better off letting August take the lead. It would be more practical, given August's own magic being designed to copy and cancel any style of magic.

Nodding, he backed away. Taking his place, August lifted his hands, a white flow emanating from them for a moment. In an instant, Nab seemed to stumble backwards, tripping and falling onto the ground with a gasp. "Stop!" He was shouting, flailing about on the ground. However, as the haze of the illusions wore off, he seemed to come back to himself, glancing around with wide eyes. "Wait…you're not…you're not the creatures I saw. What…where did they go? And how did Zeref get here…?"

Glancing towards Zeref, Loke frowned. "What is he talking about?"

"An illusion enchantment, forcing him to see that which was not here." Zeref knelt down, staring into Nab's eyes. "Such visions were not reality. Yet, by mimicking the effects of sleep on the mind and blocking its ability to tell the body to move…this enchantment established quite a story for you, didn't it?"

"It…it wasn't real?" He seemed hesitant to believe that fact, gazing around at the others. "Of course it wasn't…it made no sense." He sighed, rising to his feet and shaking his head.

"Yet it took place within your mind, hence the reason why you believed it without hesitation." Zeref shrugged, turning back towards Mildia with a frown. "This wasn't here before, or if it was, it was hidden very well. Despite how simple this task may appear to be to you…do not let your guard down."

"I already figured that much. I just wasn't expecting…that. When Nisa mentioned ghost stories and monsters in this place, I figured it was just fictitious events made up by young teenagers messing around in this area." Loke sighed, glancing around. "I didn't realize actual enchantments would do something like that to a person."

"Well…it makes sense." Nab spoke, shrugging. "I mean, enchantments do all sorts of things, right? Seems like they'd have one that could affect pretty much anything, really."

In essence, there was. That was why Irene's mastery was so unusual when it came to that branch of magic. "It would also explain that odd amnesiac rumor too. I'm guessing one of these enchantments is supposed to make you forget why you even came to this place." Nodding, Zeref remained silent. How far was he going? Did he want to stop? Standing here, it felt difficult to convince himself to move forward. Yet, he'd made a promise, right? It had been so long ago, but he owed Igneel that much.

Trying to fight back the memories dancing in his mind, Zeref spun around, moving to circle around the ruins for a moment. Levy followed, watching him with a frown. "Zeref?" She hesitated, her voice quiet by his side. Instead of answering, he reached over and grabbed her hand tightly, wanting that little reminder of why he needed to fight against the memories this place held. She squeezed his hand, walking close to him as they moved. After a moment, the others seemed to follow as well, looking uncertain about what else to do.

When he found the old path, now overgrown and blending in with its surroundings, Zeref turned. "There is a specific path meant to be used to gain entry. Perhaps it has been some time…but I still know this place rather well."

"I'd remember it too, if I grew up here." Loke glanced over at him, hesitating for a moment. "Are you alright to be returning now? It seems like something…that you'd rather forget."

Zeref wasn't certain, and he was rather confused as to why this man was so concerned. "Perhaps." He did not bother to elaborate. If it was just Levy and August, he would have, but he did not know these strangers and he'd already said too much to them.

"He doesn't really talk much from what I've heard…" Nab spoke, glancing over at him. "That's why the other Zeref was so weird to Levy. He talked a lot…and was less…depressing."

Nab seemed hesitant to label Zeref as such, but the term was rather accurate and he made no objections. Levy moved closer to him, her head brushing against his arm for a moment. Glancing towards her, he gave Levy a faint smile and nodded. He was doing okay, for now. "Well, I can't exactly blame him either." Loke looked distracted, shaking his head. "This is exactly what I was talking about before, the kind of mood I was afraid of if I interacted with humans on a normal basis. Celestial spirits, we really aren't meant to have that kind of companionship, not outside of our own kind."

Glancing towards him, Zeref frowned. Which spirit was he, then? It was odd, to have one traveling with him without his wizard, but that also spoke to his power. He had to be one of the zodiac, at the very least. "Yet you cannot stop yourself from desiring that which you know is impossible to gain." Zeref spoke quietly, watching Loke turn towards him with wide eyes. "I gave up on that ideal long ago. I advise you to do the same. Suffering…it is impossible to avoid, and I can promise you that despair will come the longer you live. Yet…it was when I failed in hiding from emotions and bonds that I managed to find my few pleasant memories to recall. I may not be the best person to go to for advice on how to cope with immortality, but I do understand that in my failings, I've learned a few things on how to live amongst humanity, despite being set apart in a way that they cannot quite comprehend."

Oddly, this personal topic seemed okay to discuss with him. As a spirit, Loke would at least gain something from his knowledge. Just as Levy suggested, it was best to try and share what he knew with others, and he would do so if they would utilize that information. "And how did that work out for you? From what I can tell…you've got plenty of problems that you won't even talk about."

Nodding, Zeref shrugged. "Indeed. Yet, I also bore a curse that forced me to avoid that which you have no reason to."

"And the fear of loss wasn't enough of a reason?"

"Wouldn't anyone have that same fear?" He glanced towards Loke, shrugging. "Death is a part of life. As such, even those without immortality…fear losing that which they love. Your partner understands that much quite well, given his reaction to me threatening your existence before during our battle. He has little strength of his own from what I can sense, but like most magics, that power can be strengthened if the emotion fueling it is strong enough to overcome such boundaries."

They were nearing the town, and Loke had fallen silent in thought. August and Nab were staying out of the conversation, listening in as Zeref spoke. Even Levy seemed a bit surprised that he was speaking so openly, not interrupting and simply walking in silence by his side. "Well…I can't say you're wrong there. And you're also right about something else…you really can't fight against what you feel, even if you think you should."

Nodding, Zeref smiled faintly at him. "Then all that remains is if you wish to act on such feelings or not."

Glancing between Zeref and Levy, Loke smiled faintly and nodded. "I guess so. This job…was kinda meant to help me sort those feelings out, really. Part of me thinks I probably didn't even need it to figure things out…but I guess I was still afraid. Though, if someone like you can move on past the things you've done…surely, I can do the same, right?"

Why would a celestial spirit feel guilty for his past? Then, Zeref recalled something from his recent exploits in celestial magic. He had learned of it while designing Neo Eclipse, his first concern over activating it. When he discovered the banishment of one of the twelve Zodiac spirits, he knew he needed to find a method avoiding celestial magic to open the gate. "Leo…you're the lion spirit, the one that was banished and then granted a pardon for your actions in abandoning your master."

Nodding, Loke pushed his hands into his pockets. "That's me. Are you going to tell me how it wasn't my fault like everyone else too now?"

Shaking his head, Zeref looked up at the sky. "That would be rather pointless. After all…perhaps it was a decision made for the reasons you believed in, but that does not mean it did not have the effect of ending your masters life."

"Zeref!" Levy shouted at him, glaring at Zeref.

However, Loke chuckled, shaking his head. "You aren't one for false comfort, are you? I wondered…with the way you spoke so calmly about how Nab might die. Yet, I didn't expect it to run that deep."

"Lying rarely benefits anyone and I always see the worst in the world." Zeref glanced towards Levy, his gaze softening for a moment. "Gradually, that is shifting…but the darkness will always linger, I think. It is just something I will have to grow used to in time."

"Then let's grow used to that guilt together, Zeref. You and I, I think we could be friends." He smiled faintly, glancing towards Nab. "And I think…I think that maybe it's time I let go of some of those old habits, and try exploring something new." His voice was quiet at the end, likely too quiet for Nab and August to hear. However, he had a faint smile, and there was a light in his eyes as he gazed at Nab that was softening ever so slightly. Maybe it wasn't a romance filled with a strong bond quite yet, but there was an affection from him that was slowly growing.

Looking towards Nab, Zeref nodded. "While I cannot speak much of friendship…I can say that I wish you the best. No one deserves to suffer isolation for quite so long, and you've suffered it just as I have."

Nodding, Loke smiled over at him. "Yeah, but we're both moving on from that now, right?" Glancing towards Levy, Zeref nodded in agreement. "So, let's work together on this one. We'll find this object and get out of this place before long, so just try and push past whatever history you have here and finish the job."

Yet, Zeref might not want to remove the object from this place. He had a promise to keep, after all…one that he wished he could have fulfilled sooner. "Then allow me to be upfront about my intentions this time. Whatever we locate in this village…there is a high probability that I will not allow you to return it to the person who gave you this task. I made a promise to someone long ago…one I was not able to fulfill due to my failure to locate something in these ruins."

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes, alright?" Loke glanced at Zeref, who nodded. "Until then, we work together. Now, what kind of an object do you think we're even looking for? I'm not even a wizard, and I can sense it already."

Something powerful that was kept hidden. Zeref frowned, focusing on the direction the magic was coming from. As he moved through the wrecked streets of the old village, he had an odd chill filling him. Burnt crumbling buildings surrounded them, with nothing changed from the moment he remembered. Beyond further decay from time, this place had been preserved simply due to the protection spells it had from intruders so many years ago.

"Something alive." Nab spoke before Zeref did, making the black wizard narrow his eyes at him. Turning towards them, he frowned. "I'm not certain what…but I can feel the spirit of some animal in this town. It…maybe I'm wrong…no, I'm certainly wrong…because it couldn't have survived this long, right?"

Yet, the odd chill was not leaving Zeref. Something seemed to be triggering in his memories, something Igneel had said. _This is the first step then, to make up for what was taken. Yet, promise me…if I do this for you, the moment you find what was taken, you will use this spell and bring me to you at once._ Zeref had not understood what Igneel was searching for, nor had he understood what was being made up for. Yet, that had been his words…when he'd offered Natsu to Igneel as his son. Zeref had been so afraid of harming his brother, of killing him with his curse, that he knew he had to get rid of the young boy. Without any friends to go to, and without anyone he trusted, Igneel had been his only option. Yet, oddly, it had sounded like this object was something more vital to the dragons than he had believed. If Nab sensed an animal spirit, Zeref was not going to claim it was false given the very premise of his magic. No, as he gazed at the town that had burned to ashes before as a result of dragons desperately trying to retrieve something that was theirs…only one answer came to mind. "An egg." Yet, despite knowing what it was, Zeref had little idea on where to begin. So, he simply continued following the trail left behind by the magic aura, moving deeper into the ruins and wondering who had taken an egg away from a peaceful clan of dragons, and for what purpose they meant to have it to serve.

**Sorry for another delay! I've recently gotten a new idea for another Fairy Tail fanfic, and I've been focused on trying to draft up that story instead. So, revisions fell behind for a little bit. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're gonna be getting a little more info on Zeref's past in this arc, among other things. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The trail from the aura was leading Zeref to the last place he wanted to be in Mildia. He stopped when it brought him to a destroyed building, one that looked far more preserved than the others. Upon one of the few times he'd returned to this place, he had placed spells on this house to prevent its decay, and to stop others from invading it. Yet…he hadn't expected the aura to bring him here. "The aura is definitely coming from here. Is there a reason for the delay?" August glanced towards Zeref, who inhaled deeply.

"Levy…you'll need to wait outside for a moment." He moved closer, pulling his hand free of hers. "I will tell you when it is safe to enter." He didn't want them inside, but he had little options. Ignoring her protests, Zeref moved inside, quickly turning around before letting his gaze focus on anything. If he focused on something, memories would come back. He couldn't remember without August or Levy with him. Instead, he focused on the magic, breathing in and out deeply. Releasing the protection spell on the door, he pulled it open and nodded to the rest of them.

When they moved inside, Loke and Nab were frowning at him. Levy moved towards him immediately, questions in her eyes. However, he simply looked back towards the door, moving to recreate the enchantments he had just broken. Rather than make them the same as before, he took a safer route…ensuring that along with himself, Levy and August could gain entry without needing the same alterations he had just done. "Why is this house warded and not the entire town? It seems weird…" Loke spoke, glancing around the place. "Do you think it was to hide what we're looking for?"

"No." Zeref spoke, turning around and staring at the room after a deep breath. It was exactly as he remembered, destroyed and half-burnt to the ground. The living room was charred, with a few crumbling remains of chairs lingering. Curtains were nonexistent, and it seemed like a few walls were entirely absent from the area. Yet, the ward covered areas not defended by the door and walls anyway. "It was to prevent thieves from entering and disturbing this place. I…I didn't want it to change." Despite the horrid memories here, he did not want it to be destroyed further. This was his home…and it was where he could still find the odd pleasant memory of himself with his family for a change. Touching the locket at the base of his throat, Zeref closed his eyes and took a deep breath again.

"If…we can leave, if this is too much." Levy spoke to him quietly, looking over at him. "I know you have some personal investment in learning this, Zeref, but you just recovered from…"

"I know." Zeref spoke quietly, reaching over and pulling her into his chest. She made a slightly startled squeak, but didn't stop him as he pressed his chin into her hair. "That is why I have you and August with me. It makes it…easier, to remember why this should remain my past and not influence my future as it always has."

"Can you two stop flirting for a second and focus?" Loke spoke, shaking his head. "I'm starting to understand how people feel about me when I act like that. Either way, we've got a job to take care of, and despite whatever memories you have of this place, whatever you once knew here is gone. Stop thinking of this building as it was in the past, and focus on what's here in the present."

However, the past was where the answer would lie. Zeref knew his parents were wizards, and he knew they had some form of involvement in the war. Growing up, he could remember them vanishing for days or weeks at a time, sending one of their neighbors to watch over him and Natsu while they were gone. Usually, when they returned, there was nothing different about them or their actions. They would smile, hug both Natsu and himself, and tell them they were happy to be back. They would ask if they had kept things together while they were gone, and if they were staying strong and hopeful for the end of the war.

Usually, Natsu would always answer with a grin and a nod, insisting that he'd be fighting by their side soon enough. They'd laugh at him and ruffle his hair, sending him on his way. However, even back then, Zeref had been more of a realist. He'd frown at them, asking how they could possibly win when they had few feasible weapons against dragons. Those sorts of questions usually seemed to make his parents disturbed, however, so he had learned to stop asking them and to just nod as Natsu did upon their return.

Even so, he had searched his own house years ago for some form of magical artifact remaining behind after their loss. It had been…difficult, but he'd done so. There had been nothing here, beyond the wreckage of the home he once knew. Yet, his parents were excellent at keeping secrets. After all, Zeref had gained the skill from watching someone. He'd seen them go to their neighbors before, requesting the strangest objects for random reasons. When it was building materials like wood or cloth, the excuse was that they were working on making a new toy. Considering their status as parents, it was usually believed and traded away with little concern. However, the toys they had been building were usually weapons, a new experiment to see if one could be forged to break through the scales of a dragon.

If that wasn't enough, he still had the odd memory that only solidified his confidence that something was here. He'd known it before, but he'd told himself that whatever was here had simply been removed without his knowledge before. It had been about a week before the attack, when his parents returned from their final task during the war. "What were they thinking? They shouldn't have taken this at all."

His father spoke first, making Zeref frown as the sound of voices woke him up. Usually, they would let them sleep and greet them in the morning, however, Zeref had always been a light sleeper. "I know. Are you really certain it is okay for us to bring it here? They'll be looking for it…"

"But I'm not going to let those damn over-eager bastards add more chaos to the war for no reason." There was a loud sigh, while Zeref frowned at his father's language. He clearly didn't realize anyone was listening to him, even after Zeref walked to his door and cracked it open to listen in. "We…we'll find a way to bring it back. Keep it safe and hide it for now. We can't have Natsu or Zeref finding this. Who knows what they'd do if they knew…"

"They wouldn't understand." His mother spoke, an oddly sad note in her voice. "Natsu, he's always been too eager to fight. As for Zeref…I can't say. Either way, I don't want them involved in this war, on either side. Promise me that by keeping this here, we aren't dragging them into this. Promise me that we aren't making things worse for our family by protecting them."

He had always wondered who she was referring to. As a child, he'd assumed it was Natsu and himself, but it had been an odd phrasing for self-doubt. His father had responded with reassurances for her, and from that point on, their voices were too far away for him to hear. The next morning, he saw no signs of anything hidden away in the house, and they were their usual selves. For the entire week, he'd tried searching for whatever they brought with them, curious as to what they were so worried over. However, he found nothing, and on the day of the attack, he'd been out looking for Igneel, to try and ask the dragon about what might've had his parents so worried.

Looking around the room now, he could now see that perhaps his mother had been referring to something else. Perhaps, like Irene, she had been trying to protect the dragons. "There is no separating this place as it is from what it was in my past. Doing so…will waste our time, considering I've already searched it previously."

"And I think that would still waste less time than whatever you are reacting to right now." Loke gazed at him levelly, looking calm as he reasoned through his decision. "I understand you've got your own past that you'd rather not deal with. I understand that you probably don't have much control over what you remember, either. However, this magic aura we're feeling…whether you're right about what it is or not, it's going to bring others here. People are going to want something they think is this powerful, Zeref. So if you don't pull yourself together and start searching, we're going to have a lot more people than just us in these ruins."

He knew that would be the case. Yet…Zeref almost didn't want to confirm his thoughts. He didn't want to think about how his parents were different from what he knew, about how they had been almost like him. If he'd been more open, told them about Igneel, would they have all survived? If it truly was a dragon egg hidden, they had likely not returned it due to their inability to find a dragon. Yet, Zeref had visited Igneel's home at least once a month to get away from Mildia. He'd done so to avoid the teasing of the other kids in town, who insisted he'd amount to nothing because he couldn't physically fight others with much skill.

Even worse than that…he didn't want to confirm that his tragedy stemmed this far back. His parents brought this object here, that much he was certain of. However…did it mean his family was responsible for the destruction of Mildia? Not only himself because of his silence, but his parents for simply trying to do what they thought was right? Closing his eyes, Zeref remained silent in response to Loke's request. "Um…Loke? I think…I think he needs some time." Nab spoke, watching Zeref closely. "He…he seems kinda different in this place. I really wouldn't keep pushing him like that…"

"Yeah, he does." Loke sighed, looking towards Nab. "Then where do you want to start looking? I think we should leave him to his memories and—"

"No." Zeref spoke, turning towards them and shaking his head. "Unless you wish to stumble upon a corpse on accident…I recommend you wait until I decide to search with you."

Levy seemed to flinch slightly at the dark tone in his voice, glancing up with a frown. "Zeref? Are…are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

"I'm certain that I'm not." Zeref inhaled deeply, pressing her closer to him. He was not going to release her, not right now. "Yet, I am stable enough to continue working, if that is what you are searching for. Despite contemplating what this means about my past…I've yet to consider searching for…a repeat of last night's incident." He had no desire to reveal to Nab and Loke just how poorly he could react to something like this.

Levy didn't object, and August raised his eyebrows at him. "Would you like me to begin with something then? If you know which areas to avoid, then it might be best for you to delegate areas to each of us." Yet, Zeref didn't want to search the entire house. Some rooms would bring back too much. Glancing at the half-wrecked wooden stairs, falling apart with holes torn through them and charred, he hesitated.

"Do not go upstairs, not without my permission." He spoke on that with finality, refusing to do so even himself. "That is where…I preserved them. Too much damage had been done, unlike with Natsu, so that was the best I could do for them."

He didn't explain who they were, nor did he elaborate on how he did so. Talking about his parents, despite the time that had passed, brought an odd mix of emotions to him. Part of him missed them, but so much time had passed that he could only remember them in small fragments. "We can't limit our search that much, Zeref. It's not like we haven't seen a body before—" Loke moved to object, but Zeref turned towards him with a sharp glare.

"I said do not go there." He walked towards Loke, releasing Levy for a moment and daring him to challenge further. "This place…is my home. If you think I don't know the places in which to hide things, you are mistaken."

"Um…guys?" Nab spoke, trying to interrupt the growing tension between them. "We could just start down here anyway…I mean, there's nothing saying it won't be on this level, right? So…we'll figure out later…if we need to go up there or not…"

Nodding towards him, Zeref stepped back and closed his eyes. "Loke, Nab, it might be best to just listen to him for now." Levy spoke quietly, moving back to his side. Zeref reached over towards her immediately, and she leaned into his side rather quickly in response to his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Things like this are hard for him. Zeref isn't going to be all that calm, not in a place like this. So, just try not to push him, okay? Try to listen to him so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

That much he could agree with. Zeref did not want to linger in Mildia for any longer than necessary. "Have you worked with him a lot or something?" Loke frowned at Levy, glancing between her and Zeref. "I mean, I know you two seem oddly close. It's just…with the war, I can't imagine how you ended up involved with him like this."

"And I can't imagine how Nab, of all people, had the strength to send an entire group of people to a world with almost no magic at all." Levy shrugged, giving Nab a smile when the animal possession wizard stiffened at the mention of him. "Nor can I imagine why you two are going on jobs together now, and getting along rather well…seems to me like a lot happened while I was gone, right?"

"Uh…well, Loke doesn't…I mean…" Nab was stuttering, his cheeks turning red as he fiddled with his hands in front of him.

Glancing towards Nab, Loke sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, a lot happened." He glanced towards Zeref again, narrowing his eyes. "For both of us, it seems. I'm glad you're happy, Levy, but just be careful. He might have some good qualities in him, but that doesn't change the fact that he is the black wizard, and that he's done terrible things. There's no telling how many more he's willing to do."

It was the logic he was used to hearing, so Zeref hardly batted an eye at Loke's comment. Yet, Levy scowled at him. "And you expect me to just blame him for something he shouldn't change?" Smiling, Zeref found an odd amusement that she had subtly acknowledged his ability to do so, even if he had given up on the idea. "History shapes our present, Loke. Whether you like it or not, the things he's done has allowed us to come to where we are today. What do you think would have become of Fairy Tail, if Zeref hadn't been around to teach Mavis magic? Or the world in general, if he hadn't built the Eclipse Gate with a plan in mind to stop the war? Or how about all of Fiore, if he hadn't brought the actual dragons into the present, where they were able to stop Face from activating?"

Zeref stared at Levy, his eyes wide. How…how could she see anything good in his past? All of those plans had resulted in deaths. Yet, her argument still held true. "Fairy Tail…wouldn't exist without him." Nab spoke quietly, glancing towards Zeref with a small smile. "So…I guess I do want to thank him…for helping us get that far, at least."

"And you think that if he keeps doing things like that, our lives will improve?"

Sighing, Levy shook her head, standing her ground against Loke. "Zeref does what he feels is the right thing to do. Sometimes, it isn't exactly the path most of us would take…in fact, it normally isn't. Most of us…would be too afraid to follow that path. Morals and our own ideas of right and wrong stop us from acting. Maybe there are still some things he needs to work on, but that doesn't mean he is the same person he was four centuries ago. Are you?"

Meeting her eyes, Loke seemed to pause. Then, he nodded, smiling faintly at her. "I guess not. You…you feel strongly for him, don't you?" Zeref was starting to see that himself as well. He could see her slight blush at his words as she nodded, avoiding his own gaze. Still, Zeref felt that warmth in his chest again, and for the first time since arriving in Mildia, he found a moment of calmness in listening to their conversation. "Then keep looking out for him, and don't stop fighting for him too. A guy like Zeref…he'll have a lot of enemies, and you'll hear a lot more people talking like I just did about him. Prepare yourself to defend him…because from what I just saw now, he won't defend himself at all."

Had that been nothing but a test? Zeref stared at Loke with wide eyes, watching the spirit nod at him and walk by him. Leaning close to Zeref, he whispered into his ear. "And don't go abusing her faith in you, either. Be the person she thinks you are, Zeref. Honestly…I can see it too, the potential she talks about."

Loke patted his shoulder, walking off into the living room. Zeref stared at him, feeling mildly dazed as he watched Loke begin to search the living room for the object they were meant to locate. "Sir?" August moved to his side, frowning towards him. "Did…what did he say to you?" Levy was joining her guild members in the search, giving him a small smile before doing so. Yet, August remained with him so he was okay. In fact, his memories had halted entirely, in favor for thinking about how Levy had just spoken about himself.

Glancing towards Loke, Zeref smiled faintly. "I think…I think my reputation is changing, August." He glanced towards the man, feeling oddly eager for what the future might hold. "Perhaps…things like this are the start. Is…do you think it is possible, for me to have the bonds that Fairy Tail fights for so strongly?"

"Why would it not be?" August tilted his head at Zeref, studying his father with a faint smile. "Given the fact that such bonds are typical of humanity, I suspect you'd be capable of the same. After all, are we not growing such ties between ourselves right now? Levy, myself, and you…we've all grown quite close, have we not?"

It had hardly been much time since he'd learned the truth, yet he couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Yes…we are." The three of them were an odd family, Zeref had to admit. Yet, it was the family he was starting and the one he would fight to preserve. No matter how many times his past would try to come back and haunt him, he knew he'd have at least one of them by his side to remind him of what his future might hold. That alone was enough for him to smile as he stared at the wreckage of his home, even with the memories of growing up with Natsu still threatening to return and consume him once more.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Unlike Zeref, Loke knew almost nothing about what to expect in this house. He had been watching the other wizard closely from the moment they entered, though. Zeref seemed to be having far more issues with being here than he expected, and that was what made him so distracted. It felt strange, at first, speaking to Zeref as if they were allies rather than enemies. Yet, something about him was a lot like himself, Loke had realized. Maybe Loke was even older than Zeref, but Zeref carried his loneliness around him like a dark haze. He wasn't able to hide it behind a smile or a joke, not like Loke. Maybe it had to do with the odd honesty Zeref had about himself, and how it related to his ideas of deception.

Still, his attempts to get him focused had been having little effect. He'd tried directly asking him to focus, then he'd tried telling him to move on from his past. Nothing seemed to break through, and all the guy seemed to want to do was run away with Levy. So, he figured he'd remind Zeref a bit about what he currently had, to try and fight against whatever memories were tormenting him. That was what usually had helped himself, when he found himself thinking about Karen. So, he'd played his little game. Unlike Zeref, Loke had no issues with telling lies if it served a greater purpose. It was easy to do, even, given who he was talking about.

Levy had spoken even more strongly than Loke had expected, and it had worked rather well. He could see Zeref watching over their search, speaking quietly with his general. Loke had wondered how he acted around the Spriggan Twelve, wanting to see why they were so loyal to him. Yet, his interactions with August had not really given him any indication of the cause. However, he still smiled, happy to see that Zeref himself seemed to be smiling faintly as well.

Searching by his side, Nab glanced over at him with a frown. "Did…did you really do that on purpose?"

Nodding, Loke glanced over at him. "Yeah. I was just thinking…people say more than they mean to in the moment." Nab frowned, while Loke glanced at Levy, searching on her own and pulling aside debris closer to one of the walls. "He was clinging to her out of desperation…and sometimes, people doing that just need to hear that they're needed. I didn't expect Levy to speak that strongly for him…but she definitely said enough to get through to him, I think."

"That…well, of course she did." Nab looked away, focusing on clearing away a pile of rubble on his own. Really, they were shooting in the dark to try and find whatever this object was. "She loves him. I…anyone in love…would defend the person they want to be with."

Just like Nab kept doing, in his own weird way. Loke smiled, shaking his head. That was really how this all started, wasn't it? Nab's desire to protect him, even though he wouldn't have technically died…that pushed all of this into motion. "Some go farther than others." Staring at Zeref, Loke wondered how far he'd go. Reading the black wizard was almost impossible for him, and he couldn't tell if he would fight to defend Levy, or just use her affections for his own protection. That was the purpose of his second warning…but he didn't know if he'd phrased it quite right to get through to him.

Nodding, Nab smiled faintly. "Yeah…I guess so." He shrugged, pulling more out of his way. "This job…really turned out kinda weird, didn't it? I mean…we're working with August again….and now Levy and Zeref are here too. It's like we've gotten our own team together…kinda like Natsu has back home."

There was an odd fondness in Nab's voice, and Loke frowned at him. "I'd hardly go that far. I mean, August and Zeref aren't even a part of the guild, so it's not like we're an official team or anything. Plus, Levy's got Team Shadowgear…" He trailed off, while Nab shook his head.

"No, we're a team." He glanced towards them, smiling faintly. "Teams don't have to be from the same guild. I mean…there was…right! That time with that dark guild…what was their name? The job came from the Council…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "And even the war. We worked with other guilds…and formed teams with them too. So, us working together now…maybe we don't know Zeref that well, but I'd say we're almost friends with August, right? And Levy…she's from our guild, so of course we know her. We're working together for the same goal, and that's what counts."

Nab could have some oddly profound moments when he really wanted to. Shaking his head, Loke smiled at him. "Yeah, it seems like we are, then. Never thought I'd be on a team with wizards of that caliber, though. Who would've thought that Zeref would get this interested in our job?"

"Well…it is his home…" Nab trailed off, watching as Zeref leaned against the wall, smiling up at August. There was an odd fondness in that gaze, in the way he stared at August. Why did it seem like Loke was missing something between those two? It clearly wasn't romantic, but it was almost like what Fairy Tail members had between each other. "Plus…I mean, didn't he mention something about looking for an object here before? I'd…if I were him, I'd want to find it too. Especially if I knew it was the reason…all of this happened."

Glancing around, Loke nodded slowly. He could hardly imagine how much Zeref lost here. Pushing aside more shattered rafters, Loke scanned the ground. "I don't blame him for that." He frowned, finding an object face down on the ground there. It seemed intact, rectangular in shape. "Still, I just hope he doesn't decide to work against us once we find this thing. He says he needs to keep his promise to someone else, but I honestly can't imagine what kind of promise he made that he could still fulfill after all this time."

Yet, Zeref had also spoken to him about other things too. Rather vaguely, he'd discussed Nab and what to do about that situation. Glancing at the other wizard, he paused before studying his located object and frowned. It wasn't like him at all, to even consider this. He knew that much. Yet, was it really wrong of him to want to try for something? Loke's past relationships had been based on very little beyond physical attraction. With Nab, he knew more about the guy personally. Nab enjoyed nature, and he was shy and nervous around others. He had low self-confidence, yet he had a kind heart and was willing to fight if it meant protecting the people he loved. Really, Loke could have seen him getting easily attached to a girl with those qualities, so why not Nab?

Sighing, Loke ran a hand through his hair. He'd already decided with Zeref that he'd at least try. He needed to open himself up more, or else he really would be wasting away his life, even if that life would last forever. There would be so many more regrets if he didn't try at all, and the more he spoke with Nab, the more the other man seemed to be willing to open up to him. This job alone had brought them closer than Loke expected…and he was interested in seeing where it could go from here. "Hey Nab?" Loke interrupted him, making the other wizard glance towards him with a frown. "Next time…let's go out on an actual date instead. Apparently, jobs involve teams, and that kinda gets in the way of the actual point of us going alone together, doesn't it?"

The other wizard seemed to freeze, his eyes widening. "A….date? With me?" He looked shocked, unable to say much more.

Laughing softly, Loke nodded at him. "Yes. I think I'm ready to try having a serious relationship for a change. Your advice, and oddly Zeref's too…it's made me realize that I need to start looking at how I live my life a bit differently. Maybe it'll be weird, and maybe there'll be times when I can't be around because of what I am, but I'd still like to try." He paused, glancing towards Nab and raising his eyebrows. "Unless you've lost interest since we last spoke?"

Shaking his head, Nab smiled brightly ."Of-of course not! You…you told me not to…" He trailed off, biting his lip and shaking his head nervously. "Um…so yeah. I'll…I'll start thinking of what we can do."

Satisfied, Loke nodded and glanced back down at what he had found. "No need to get all nervous again, Nab. I mean, is it really all that different from the train ride? Or from us staying in that town on our way here?"

"I guess not…but I mean…doesn't labeling it as a date…mean something different?"

Chuckling, Loke shook his head. "Maybe this time, try and think about it like August. Just knowing something doesn't have to change how you act about it."

Nodding, Nab smiled faintly. "Right…he did say that, didn't he?" Moving back to his work, Nab nodded again. "Then maybe I can do that. I think." He glanced over towards Loke again, his smile not fading. "So, did you find something?"

"Maybe." He turned it over in his hands, frowning at first. It looked like a picture, with the glass frame shattered from the damage. How it had survived a fire was beyond him…but he could still make out the majority of the image. He saw two adults, smiling and standing side by side with two young boys in front of them. At first, Loke thought he must have been imagining things. First, it was obvious that one of the younger boys was Zeref, despite the uncharacteristically wide smile on his face as he stood with his family. However, what he couldn't take his eyes off of was the boy by his side, holding his hand with a familiar toothy grin, lacking the familiar fangs the dragon slayer had.

"That…is that Natsu?" Nab spoke, pointing to the boy. "How…I mean, that's Zeref there…and his parents? What…" Even if Loke had been speaking, he'd probably be just as disjointed as Nab was now.

Turning towards Zeref, he saw the other man had seemed to move for once, sitting with Levy as she searched. The girl seemed to be smiling as he spoke with her, and Zeref seemed rather content to just be near her. Loke wanted to know more, to know what this meant…yet what would that question do to Zeref? "Natsu, the dragon slayers…that's right." Loke shook his head, thinking back to what had happened during the fight with Tartaros. "They came from four hundred years in the past. I guess that explains why he could exist here, but still…" He trailed off, frowning. "I never realized they'd be related. Natsu himself doesn't even seem to remember that."

"But didn't Zeref say he lost everything here?" Nab frowned, glancing at the picture. "That…I mean, wouldn't that mean that Natsu and his parents died? It just…it sounds weird."

Yet, it brought to mind what Zeref said earlier, about avoiding the second floor. Too much damage had been done to his parents, but Loke had been lost as to what goal that had prevented. Staring at the image in front of him, Loke suddenly had a much better picture of just what Zeref would do when he was desperate to save the people he cared for. "He did." Loke stared at the picture, setting it back down on the ground. "Zeref created life with his demons. What would have stopped him from bringing Natsu back to life?"

"Oh." Nab stared at the photo, glancing back at Zeref. "He…he really is a powerful wizard, isn't he? I…even if I wanted to, I'd never be able to do something like that."

"I don't think any of us would have been able to, Nab." Loke patted his shoulder, shaking his head. "Makes me wonder exactly what it took. I mean, he sacrificed his brother as well, for some plan to stop the war from back then too. He…" Loke trailed off, finally seeing something about Zeref that he had failed to truly realize. "He's the kind of person who is willing to sacrifice everything, himself and those he cares for, if he thinks it will bring about a better future."

It was a dangerous attitude to have, but it did let Loke see exactly why Levy believed so strongly in him. She was right. Zeref would go down paths others were too afraid to take, because he was willing to make himself suffer for others. Yet, looking at Zeref now, he wondered if someone could stop him. That suffering was destroying him slowly, and he could see just how fragile the black wizard really was after speaking to him for just a few moments. He watched as Levy laughed at something he said, before he held out his hand and began tracing something in the air. It looked like a magic circle, or at least part of one. Yet, as Levy moved to copy the spell, he realized what was happening. He was teaching her magic as well, and he was happy to be doing so. She was finding something for him to do that wouldn't harm himself. Smiling, Loke looked away and continued his search. It seemed like he already had someone that just might be able to keep him away from his self-destructive path after all.

* * *

Zeref would admit, he was likely being more of a distraction than anything else. Talking to August, and then deciding to continue working with Levy on magic…both were his ways of avoiding what they were supposed to be doing. Yet, they were also helping him stay calm. He supposed that was why Levy had humored him when he began asking her about what further interests she had in learning the fundamentals of magic. He'd continued his explanation of the purpose of the outer ring in magic circles, talking about how they bound the magic to a particular element first and foremost. He'd even shown her what such a ring would look like, one that would represent wind in a spell.

Still, even after the brief break for such an explanation, she returned to work as usual. Zeref had watched her, sensing the magic aura himself that still pulsated within the house. He knew they weren't near it in this room. If they had been, he would have seen his parents arguing the night they brought the object here. If that wasn't enough, he could also sense directly where it was supposed to be. Really, he ought to save them the wasted time of searching…but he needed to be calm before doing so.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref rose to his feet. "I think…I think I've calmed down enough." Levy glanced at him, frowning slightly. "What we're looking for…is this way." He began moving past them, pausing by Nab and Loke. He frowned at them, seeing them focused on something on the ground. Zeref saw the photo, pausing for a moment as he smiled faintly at the image. "Ah…I had forgotten about this picture." He knelt down next to them, smiling as he saw them jerk back, startled by his nearness.

"Natsu died here too, didn't he?" Loke looked up towards Zeref. His gaze was level and calm, yet there was almost something wary in his eyes.

Nodding, Zeref rose to his feet, looking away. "Yes, he did." The book was still with him, too. Zeref quickly tried to move on, before he could remember more than just what this house would push him towards. "As I've told Levy, what we're searching for isn't in this room."

"And you didn't say something earlier?"

Shaking his head, Zeref shrugged. "I wished to calm down. Out of the rooms available to let you run free and search in…this one seemed to be the one with least concern." He glanced around, staring at the wreckage before him. "So little survived here…and further damage would be almost unnoticeable."

Silently, August moved towards them as well. "If you had simply opened your own senses, you would have realized the same thing. The aura is quite obviously coming from this direction." August pointed towards what was once a doorway leading to the kitchen. However, the fire had burned away the door and collapsed part of the wall, leaving it as a gaping hole with a pile of ash beneath it.

"Oh…well, I'm not…see, I haven't practiced enough to be…good with sensing that kind of thing. Yet." Nab spoke, nervously looking away from August. "Sorry…I know you kept pushing me to practice more, so I guess—"

"That was because I was in a hurry to retrieve his majesty." August spoke swiftly, glancing towards Zeref. "A world without magic is not a suitable place for him to linger in for long."

Considering what he'd done in that world, Zeref could not blame him. However, he frowned, still not all that fond of his title from August anymore. "August…what have I told you about calling me that now?" The elderly man frowned at him, glancing towards the others.

"I was of the impression we were still avoiding revealing such facts."

"I don't care so much with them." He glanced towards Nab and Loke, smiling faintly. "They are from Fairy Tail, not Alvarez. As a result…there really would be no political conflict from the knowledge being released to them."

"Political conflict? What are you even talking about?" Loke frowned at him, while Zeref simply glanced towards August.

Sighing, the elderly man shrugged. "He is speaking to our relationship. Recently, he has learned of the fact that I am his son."

Nab and Loke were silent for a moment, staring at August with blank expressions. Then, Nab spoke up, frowning. "That…his son?" August nodded, while Nab shook his head. "It looks like the other way around…I guess that's the kinda thing that happens when you're immortal." His gaze seemed to move towards Loke, smiling faintly.

Nodding, Loke seemed to agree. "Even so, it just feels weird. Why would you even be in his army then? Wouldn't you technically be the prince or something?"

"Zeref's curse made things complicated." Levy spoke, glancing towards them. "Really, things are just fine as they are, though. Maybe it seems odd at first, but it doesn't take much time to get used to it." She smiled at August, who nodded towards her and kept moving forward.

"Now, were you not the one pushing me to focus on this job of yours in the first place?" Zeref interrupted them, smiling faintly as he turned towards Loke. "Considering I'm doing so now, I would expect you to cease getting so distracted by such a simple fact."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you could even have a kid…as Levy said, the curse would have complicated things."

"Mavis is my mother, if that helps." August replied, leaving Loke and Nab even more shocked.

Shaking his head, Zeref stopped now that they stood in another room of the home. "I suspect that it almost makes things worse, actually." He saw them staring at August, while Zeref chuckled faintly. Really, distracting others was far too simple. This would give him the time he needed to find the object and seal it away again, before they even realized what he was doing.

Moving forward swiftly, Zeref began closing his eyes and sensing around himself. The spell was in this room, and it was very close. However, the aura was almost blinding him as to its exact location at this point. "How does Mavis even have a child? I mean…she looks like…she seems rather…young." Nab was speaking, though Zeref was ignoring them now. They could discuss the matter amongst themselves as much as they wanted to.

Moving towards him, Levy seemed to focus for a moment as well. "It's hard to find it exactly…" She trailed off, crouching down towards the ground. "That spell you used outside of town…it should do the same thing in here, right? It would at least tell us where the fading sealing spell is."

She was right. Yet, he could use a more focused variation, given the space he needed to cover. Rather than alert Nab and Loke to his actions, Zeref altered the spell slightly, activating his sensing spell and pushing it in a streamlined path forward. As it scanned over the room, he saw a flash of light, just underneath where the dinner table would have been, if it still stood. Now, it was a pile of charred wood, waiting to be cleared away.

Moving towards the area, Zeref began pushing aside the ash. He didn't want to use too much magic and get the focus of the others, not yet. Levy joined him, smiling after a moment and pausing. "Solid Script: Breeze!" A slight wind pushed over the pile, moving aside anything that wasn't larger pieces of wood and blowing it against the far wall. She likely didn't realize his attempts at secrecy, but Nab and Loke were cornering August at the moment, trying to get more information about his parents likely.

Pulling aside the last of the debris, Zeref gazed down at the floor with a frown. It looked like plain tile, stained from the fire, but still intact. "Now…where is it?" Levy frowned, pressing her hand to the floor. "I…it is almost overshadowed by the other object…but I can almost sense it. I think…it feels like it's…" She trailed off, holding her hand out. In a flash of light, a wall seemed to ripple and form above the floor. There, Zeref stared with wide eyes at the enchantment revealed. It was a jutsu shiki enchantment, with the purpler lettering flashing before them. Given the era it was made in, this would have been the more difficult enchantment to break out of their options.

The letters were fraying, a sign of the decay of the spell over time. However, Levy smiled at the sight, reaching out towards it quickly. "Give me a moment. This one's already weak, so it shouldn't take long." And once she was finished, Zeref would confirm what was hidden and likely seal it away again. He watched her reordering the runes, smiling as she seemed to grow more confident in her abilities to do so. Really, how did Fairy Tail fail to see her potential?

The runes fell apart before long, and the floor seemed to release an enchantment in a flash of light. Now, instead of a smooth tile floor, Zeref could see the outlines of a latched door, with a handle to be lifted upwards. Reaching towards it, he carefully pulled it up, gazing at what was inside. The first thing he noticed was the heat, however. His face felt warm the moment he opened it, making him frown. On the walls of the darkened compartment, he saw further enchantments, altering the conditions of the area the object rested in. In the center, he saw it. The egg was dark red in color, a shade almost reminding him of Igneel's scales, if it weren't for the faint glow around it. The glowing seemed to pulse every few moments, and Zeref wondered if it was in sync with the dragon's magic, or his heartbeat. Either way, it was a mystery he had never taken the time to solve.

"It…it is an egg." Levy stared at it with wide eyes, looking up at Zeref. "But after all this time…"

"It's alive." Zeref spoke quietly, closing the hatch and glancing towards her. "The enchantments in there…mimic the conditions of a fire dragon's nest." He'd seen one before, once Igneel had managed to convince him to do something other than sit and read with the dragon for a change. "As for the egg itself, dragons have an odd sort of incubation. In theory, so long as the proper conditions are maintained, a dragon is immortal within its egg. It has a minimum incubation period, but no maximum. Hatching time is determined by…" He trailed off, gazing at the hatch with dark eyes. That was why Igneel forced him into that promise back then…the promise to bring him here. As it stood, the dragon would not hatch without another dragon to signal that it was time to break free of the egg.

Closing his eyes, Zeref decided to at least begin something for the egg. Opening the hatch again, he glanced at the enchantments within. Reaching forward, he felt the heat intensify, making him grimace and pull back. He couldn't quite reach the enchantments, could he? Sighing, he decided to do this a little differently, then. Focusing, he began channeling his energy into the current spells, staying as close as he could to minimize the energy loss to the area around him. Glancing at them again, he saw that at least the enchantments maintaining the conditions of the compartment were restored to some degree as a result.

"Wait…what is that over there?" Loke seemed to have noticed him, and Zeref moved quickly as a result. Shutting the compartment, he placed his palm over the surface. Now, the more difficult enchantment to break would come from a layered circle of sorts. Sealing spells were more difficult to create than people seemed to realize, or at least, they could be if done properly. Each layer was designed to hide something specific, be it a magic aura, an appearance, smell, sight, sound…all of it needed to vanish. From there, it needed to be strengthened and complicated, so that anyone viewing the spell would be unable to decipher each layer and counter them with a known spell. As one of the few people remaining with a history of understanding the underlying principles of magic, Zeref's seals were virtually impossible to break once completed. "He's…Zeref, stop! That's what—"

Levy moved towards him, shaking her head. "Let him do this. That…you don't want to bring that to some merchant to sell." She glanced towards Zeref, who pulled his hand back with the sealing spell finished. The aura faded entirely from his senses again, as did the signs of the existence of the compartment on the floor.

Glancing at her, Nab bit his lip. "Was…was it an egg like he thought?" Levy nodded, and Zeref rose to his feet, staring at the ground. Levy could explain what he found well enough. However…he needed to think. Were there any surviving dragons? In theory, any fire dragon would work. Yet…the war killed them all. The last of them had been sent through with Natsu and the dragon slayers to this era…and had since perished again.

Closing his eyes, Zeref clenched his hands into fists. He could still remember that discussion with Igneel, the first one he'd had with the dragon since the disaster that destroyed his home. "Igneel…I know you're there." He had come to the dragon's home, for the first time trying to ignore his anger and betrayed feelings. It had been clear that fire dragons had taken everything for him, and Igneel was their leader. At the time, he'd simply needed someone to blame…and Igneel had been the perfect one to place that blame on.

"It's been some time, old friend." The gravelly voice of the dragon reached him, and from the trees, he saw Igneel emerge. "I see you're not alone, either." Natsu had been asleep, carried in his arms to this point and then placed on the ground by his side. "Am I finally getting the chance to meet Natsu as we planned?"

Clenching his hands into fists, Zeref had glared at Igneel. "You know quite well…why that had to be delayed." He had issues controlling his anger at that time. He had just been cursed, and he had begun to realize how impossible his death was. After giving up on traditional methods of suicide, he'd turned to more powerful demons…eventually stopping with Natsu, realizing that he'd given his brother far more power than the others. "Your own clan destroyed him. You took everything from me, yet you still stand there and claim that we were friends."

There had been a distant look in the dragon's gaze, turning away. "There was nothing I could have done. Something had been taken from us as well, you see. Given our moods, my options were limited. Either we'd join the war entirely against mankind…or I'd allow them one chance to recover what had been lost. That chance was taken, and while never found…they held to our agreement."

"Our?" Zeref caught on to his hint, seeing Igneel nod ever so slightly.

"Yes, our." Igneel turned away. "I am prone to moments of anger as well, young one. Loss…loss of something so important often pushes us to dark deeds. While I regret the loss of life that day, I regret our failure even more."

Glancing at the ground, Zeref clenched his hands into fists. He really had no choice…even if he now hated this dragon for what he'd done. He'd seen what his curse would do, repeatedly as people tried to come to Mildian Magic Academy in search of the lost students. Natsu would not meet that same fate, not again. "Regardless…the past was not what I came to discuss with you. I've come to realize that I truly don't have anyone to turn to. People never once began to understand me…and I've lived an isolated life since then. Really, it should have been expected that I come here to you…"

"Are you seeking a favor from me now?" Igneel seemed to frown. "All the hatred in your heart…the anger I see, it is preventing you from speaking clearly. Let the past exist in the past, Zeref. I'd much prefer to speak to the man you are now."

"Would you?" Zeref had felt an emptiness growing in him, even then. "I'd much prefer to be as I was then. Perhaps that way…I could have stopped myself, before it was too late."

Even with his anger, Zeref couldn't stop himself from speaking to Igneel as he always had. The dragon…despite being responsible for the destruction of Mildia, Igneel was his only friend. He had always been that way, and his wisdom was what Zeref needed at that moment. "Then tell me what troubles you, and I will tell you if I can help." So, Zeref did. He explained to him his goals after Midlia had fallen, talking of his plans to bring Natsu back. He spoke of magic, and of his curse, and of the death that now followed him. He'd been lucky to make it this far with Natsu so close to him. He'd only been able to do so…by focusing on his anger towards Igneel and trying to feed his desire to avenge his fallen parents.

After his explanation, he moved away from his sleeping brother, towards the trees to demonstrate. Upon a single touch, the massive tree seemed to deteriorate away and decay into dust. "This is my existence, Igneel. This is all I can create, as I am now. Do you still wish to speak to that man?"

"That man is you, Zeref, and you are still fighting for the right things unlike most I encounter." Igneel had smiled at him, lying down on the forest floor. "I would gladly speak to you for as long as you wish, just as I always have before."

Nodding, Zeref glanced towards the child on the ground. "Unfortunately, that was not my goal in coming to you today." Igneel nodded, sniffing the boy. "Natsu…cannot be near me. As you can see, I am not safe…and I need him to survive and become strong." He knew not to reveal why to Igneel. While he had explained his curse to the dragon, his most recent desire to end his life and been omitted from his stories. Igneel would never help with that goal, unless he was unaware that he was offering his assistance to that end. "I…I need someone to raise him for me, someone capable of keeping him safe as this war comes to a close. Dragon slaying magic…it could help him grow strong. And we are in need of another dragon slayer after all…" He had trailed off, not quite able to go into the details of that plan yet either.

"You…you are giving your brother to me?" Zeref nodded, while Igneel seemed to become puzzled, gazing down at the boy. "To raise…as if he were my son." There was something distant in his gaze. Moving closer to Natsu, Igneel had brushed his nose gently over the blankets covering the boy. They pulled down faintly, revealing the spiky pink hair that Natsu had always been known for. "I see. Then…I suppose I must thank you, as well as make a request of you in return. You came here with anger in your heart, towards me for what happened so long ago. I ask that you search for the reason, then."

Zeref was confused, growing at Igneel's words. "I…I don't understand. What reason could you possibly have in desiring this? In wishing to raise a human child…or in having me seek out these answers?"

"This is the first step, to make up for what was taken." Zeref still didn't understand, though he had grasped that it related to the attack on Mildia. Moving towards Zeref, Igneel began dragging his claw across the ground, a circle slowly becoming visible in the dirt. "Yet, promise me…as I do this for you, the moment you find what was taken, you will use this spell and bring me to you at once."

The spell was a beacon of sorts, though Zeref could see the runes were unfamiliar, even to him. He'd later learn that the spell had roots in ancient magic from the dragons, meant to only be visible to them. Back then, it had been so easy to agree to those terms. After that meeting, he'd returned to Mildia to search for the answer…but found nothing. Now that he found it, it was too late. Yet, hadn't Igneel himself known?

Another memory flashed, this one of him standing before the dragon slayers as the enchantment on them and their dragons was placed. "So…this is the end, isn't it old friend?" Igneel had smiled at Zeref, having rarely seen him throughout his time raising Natsu. He missed those conversations, but he'd slowly grown used to being alone.

"I suppose it is. I'm sorry…I never managed to find what you were searching for."

Igneel had snorted, shaking his head. "I hardly expected it to be an easy task." Igneel had glanced towards the sleeping children, slowly being enchanted into a deeper sleep due to Irene's assistance. Anna had watched over the process, speaking with the other dragons about what to expect. However, Igneel had chosen to speak with Zeref instead. "This enchantment…it will weaken ourselves, won't it? It's likely that we won't survive." Zeref nodded, while Igneel sighed. "Then I suppose it is for the best. By this point…it is likely too late anyway. Natsu…Natsu alone, was enough, to give me that which I had wished for. That boy…he truly has become my son. I wish I could have watched him grow older, seen his accomplishments for myself when they came." He paused, glancing towards Zeref. "Will you be there for him, at least? To help guide him along a path to avoid despair when I am not there for him?"

"He doesn't even know I exist." Zeref had smiled bitterly, glancing towards his brother. "Natsu…is better off without me, I think. Anna…she will be there. She'll help him find his way, in whatever era he ends up in."

"And I will be with him, waiting for our moment as well." Igneel glanced towards Zeref, smiling faintly. "If you do find it one day, Zeref…the reason for what I did…know that I am sorry, and do not despair over what we did not accomplish. The path we've taken…I'm glad to have been on it, and to have been able to be your friend, and Natsu's father, no matter the pain that it took to push me to this point."

Those words…he knew what Igneel meant. He wanted Zeref to give up on this task completely…yet how could he? His oldest friend, the only person who had truly remembered him from before and after the curse…he owed him this much. This egg…he needed to find a way to hatch it, even without the dragons. "Zeref?" Loke spoke, frowning at him. "You look…distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Loke…I think we should give him some space…" Nab glanced over at Zeref, biting his lip. Even Levy and August looked concerned, making Zeref finally realize his cheeks were moist. Had he been crying? For how long? Either way, he supposed it didn't matter.

There was one avenue to explore, as unlikely as it was. "Nab or Loke…do you have a method of contacting Fairy Tail here?" He glanced towards them, seeing them frown and share a look.

"I didn't think to bring anything along…but Nab packed a few communication lacrimas with him."

Chuckling nervously, Nab nodded and pulled one out. "Yeah…I always have bad luck on jobs…I thought I might need to call for help…eventually."

Moving towards him, Zeref grabbed it and activated it quickly. Nab looked startled by his sudden motion, watching him while Zeref tried to remain focused. "Hello! Sorry, Master's not—Zeref?" A girl with long white hair was speaking, someone Zeref had never met. He was rather tired of people recognizing him when he didn't know them, but he supposed he should be used to it by now.

"I need to speak to Natsu. Is he there?" The girl seemed to frown, staring at him for a moment.

"Yes…but, I don't know if I should…"

"Take that, Gray!" A shout and a flash of someone flying over the girl's shoulder was seen.

"You think that's all I've got?" Gray seemed to get up, and Zeref frowned as he paused when he spotted the lacrima in the girl's hand. "Wait…Mira, is that—"

Mira nodded, glancing towards him. "Oi, you giving up now, ice princess?" Natsu's voice again, which made Zeref smile faintly. He had odd friends, it seemed, yet it was oddly like him to pick a fight like this. As a child, he'd claimed he wanted to be strong, despite being nervous and timid when it came to actually facing danger. He seemed to have overcome that with Igneel, and now he had far more confidence than he remembered. Natsu moved into his line of sight, and Zeref decided to take advantage of the strange opportunity.

"Natsu." He spoke his brother's name, making the dragon slayer pause and turn towards him.

"Zeref? What are you doing contacting Mira? I thought you were meeting with Gramps about ending the war!"

"I thought he was too…but I think this might explain why he's been so delayed. That really doesn't look like an emperor's castle, from what I can see."

"It isn't. Your guild master is likely waiting for me to return." Zeref turned the lacrima towards Nab and Loke. "I'm currently assisting your own guild members with a job, however."

There seemed to be a pause from Mira, Gray, and Natsu. "A…job?" Gray spoke, frowning in confusion. "You…went on a job…with _our _wizards?"

"It wasn't planned, but I suppose I have."

Turning the lacrima back towards himself, Zeref waited for them to focus once more. Natsu shrugged, moving towards Mira and looking over at him. "Okay. Well, what did you need us for then? I mean…I'd think you would know more about magic than us…plus, you don't really seem like the kind of person to ask for help often."

"I…" He didn't quite know how to begin this, considering the subject. Natsu was likely sensitive about the matter still, just as Zeref could be if he truly thought deeply about what had happened to Igneel. "Your training with Igneel. I apologize for having to ask this of you…but did he instruct you on more obscure magics involving dragons? Or was it focused on fire dragon slaying magic as a whole, attacks and their variations?"

Frowning, Natsu shrugged. "Dunno what that's supposed to mean. What's the difference?"

Of course Natsu wouldn't realize that. Sighing, Zeref glanced towards the sealed compartment with a frown. "I've found something…that would typically require an actual dragon to deal with." Exciting Natsu too much would be a poor decision as well. So, he would keep this as vague as possible for now. "Given your abilities as a dragon slayer, the most likely candidate to be able to imitate a spell utilized by an actual dragon would be one of you. However…your teachings were focused specifically on attacks, correct?"

Nodding, Natsu frowned. "Yeah, but Wendy was shown healing and stuff, so she might know something."

Shaking his head, Zeref closed his eyes. "It needs to be a fire dragon. Even if she were aware of the process…the alterations would be large enough that it would not succeed."

"What are you even trying to do?" Natsu frowned, studying him with narrowed eyes. "This isn't some creepy plan again like your war, right? I mean…I think Loke would realize if you were doing something like that and try to stop you…but you can also be pretty mysterious too."

Laughing, Levy shook her head. "Natsu, don't worry about it." Hearing her, Natsu blinked in surprise.

"Levy's there too?"

"Yes." Zeref spoke, frowning slightly. Mira had walked away, leaving Natsu to deal with him. Gray had done the same, and on his side, Nab and Loke still looked lost as to what Zeref was trying to do. "As for what I'm attempting to accomplish…can I trust that you will not overreact? I imagine you would be quite excited about the idea."

"Hey! Since when do I do that?"

"I've heard rumors. Aren't you known for destroying things when you take jobs? Salamander is a rather famous name given to you for your abilities…and rumors can spread beyond your own country, Natsu."

Scowling, Natsu looked away. "Fine. I won't do anything if you're sure it won't help."

Nodding, Zeref glanced towards the compartment again. "I'm trying to hatch a dragon egg." Natsu seemed to have frozen, his eyes growing wide. Turning back towards him after the silence lasted, Zeref frowned. "That was the object Loke and Nab were searching for here…though I suppose I have interfered with their job by preventing them from returning it to the person who requested to have it retrieved."

"So what?" Natsu grinned, rising to his feet. "If you're out there trying to hatch a dragon egg…trying to bring dragons back at all…I'm all for it." That phrasing…Zeref frowned, wondering if it was possible. "Count me in, brother. We'll find a way to teach me how to do this, and we'll do it together."

Gazing at Natsu, he wondered if perhaps there was a better option. "Wait…he knows you're his brother?" Loke spoke, and Zeref smiled faintly.

"I told him…when he came to kill me during the war."

"That seems like…a weird moment to choose." Nab hesitated, while Zeref shrugged.

"It was a warning as well. Simply put, my death would kill Natsu as well."

"Hey!" Natsu glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't just go spreading stuff like that around without thinking about it. I mean, Fairy Tail doesn't know that yet…"

"And yet, they seem to be accepting the idea of working with me just fine. Do you think they would not do the same with you?" Zeref watched as Natsu hesitated, sighing and nodding. Seeing the confusion of the others, Zeref smiled faintly. "In order to resurrect Natsu…I had to make him one of my demons. Though, those powers and his demonic nature remain sealed away…"

Still, while surprising, Loke and Nab seemed to accept it rather quickly. Maybe working with them, he actually would find a way to succeed. However…his usual methods would not be powerful enough for his secondary option. "Speaking of which…Natsu, how badly do you wish for the chance to see Igneel again?" The dragon slayer froze, his eyes widening. "I…I need to look back at my old notes, but perhaps…perhaps I can alter one method enough to make it work."

"You're…you mean, bring him back like me?" Natsu stared at him with wide eyes, and Zeref nodded.

"I'd like to speak with him again…and to keep the promise I made to him four hundred years ago. So…yes. It isn't quite the task you imagined, but it is the one I intend to follow through on. If you wish to assist, I'd—"

"Hell yes I'm helping!" Flames danced around Natsu's fist as he grinned at Zeref. "I'm already getting fired up. You just tell me what you need, and I'll be there."

"Then I will stop by Fairy Tail before I return to Vistarion. And before then…" He trailed off, glancing at the others. "I think I will be returning to school."

Setting the lacrima aside, Zeref let it darken as he stopped fueling it with magic. Glancing towards the others, he saw them frowning at him in confusion. "Are…are you really going to try and bring a dragon back to life?"

Nodding, Zeref rose to his feet. "It will be difficult…but yes." In fact, he had systems in place that theoretically could have done so. The R-System, if not for the energy requirement, would have been perfect for the matter. His later theorizing had eliminated the need for a sacrifice, after all, utilizing the book as the tether for the soul rather than the body of a living person. However, that thought made him realize something. The R-System was the answer…he just needed the assistance of that guild master in Vistarion. "August…perhaps it is time I concede to a few demands in this treaty we are forming. It appears as if I might need their assistance after all." The elderly man nodded, moving to stand by his side. Rather than going to the academy…he'd grab Natsu and return to Vistarion. Then, he'd speak with Jellal in private…and see if they could come to an agreement of sorts, so he could finish his goal.

**So, this was originally two chapters, but given the length of the first section and the delays I've had lately with getting updates out, I figured I'd give you guys something a little bit longer to read through and enjoy instead. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Really, it was more of a relief than he'd expected to be back in Vistarion. Standing in the meeting room with the team he had been with, plus Natsu, Zeref closed his eyes and smiled faintly. There were no haunting memories here, which was why Vistarion was always his escape from his past. "So…this is your home? Seems like a weird room to have…" Natsu glanced around, frowning at the table. "Oh! This is where you eat with your generals, isn't it?"

"No." Zeref glanced at August, frowning for a moment. "This is a meeting room, where we make decisions about important matters. In fact, now that we've returned, I suspect the guild masters will wish to reconvene immediately…" Zeref sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to waste time with their demands and ideas for forming this treaty. What he needed was to move quickly, to finish what he had started by finding that egg.

"Shall I request another delay?" August glanced at him, but Zeref slowly shook his head.

"No…I've kept them waiting long enough."

Nodding, August left the room to locate the guild masters within the palace. "So…we're participating in this as well?" Loke glanced at him with a frown. "No offense, but it feels like the sort of meeting we wouldn't be invited to."

"I don't care." Zeref shrugged, taking a seat as he waited. "Really, these matters are rather boring to deal with. People seem to take false comfort in the idea of stripping one party of power, not realizing that they are potentially only growing more hatred between the two groups."

Shaking her head, Levy sat next to him. "It's not just about that. See…people find it hard to believe that peace can come so easily. They don't know you, and so they don't trust your word. That's why they need to have some visual or action that seems to solidify that you mean what you say."

"What a foolish notion, born of the lies mankind tells each other." Zeref smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Though, I suppose I can understand to some degree." Glancing towards her, he frowned. "Hmm…I wonder if they'll have a reaction to what Invel revealed before we left."

Levy frowned for a moment, before her eyes widened. "Oh…right. I forgot he mentioned that."

"Mentioned what?" Natsu frowned, glancing at her.

Looking at the table, Levy bit her lip. "That I'm somewhat training to…possibly help rule Alvarez with Zeref." Smiling, Zeref nodded at her. "Nothing's really been decided yet, but—" She broke off, as the door opened and August came back in. Behind him, the others were following, taking their seats once more and gazing at him calmly.

"I see you've returned." Master Makarov spoke calmly, frowning at him. "And with Loke and Nab, so I assume things went well?"

Looking away, Zeref shrugged. "As well as they could have."

"I ought to spin you for running out like that!" Ooba shouted at him, glaring at him again. Her usual threat was beginning to sound rather boring, though. "Men, and their antics. Refusing to be polite and finish their business first, I think."

"Ooba, you can't get mad at him for actually helping someone for a change." Sting smiled at her, before nodding towards the others. "It's good to see you again, Natsu. I don't really think I've met Nab yet, but you're all welcome if Zeref's okay with you joining."

Ooba huffed, turning away with a scowl. "While you were away, we had taken the liberty to discuss amongst ourselves what would satisfy us." Kagura got them back on track, glancing towards him. "Given the news that one of Fairy Tail's own members will be joining Alvarez…it has given us much to think about. In old times, it was tradition to unite two warring nations through an unbreakable bond, one that would ensure that both parties would refuse to harm the other."

"Kagura…you were the only one fond of that idea. Just consider what kind of pressure you are putting on—" Jellal broke off, interrupted swiftly by Kagura once more.

"But his advisor already said it is to happen, and you agreed that it would provide enough assurance in your safety to finalize our deliberations." Kagura glanced towards Jellal, frowning at his objection. However, Zeref had an odd feeling of where this was heading towards.

Meeting her gaze, Zeref narrowed his eyes. "Invel often speaks his mind of what is best for Alvarez before consulting me. Whatever rumors he has spread are not always truthful as to what is happening."

"So you are not romantically involved with Levy?" Makarov spoke, frowning at him. "She certainly seemed to react as if she was…"

Glancing towards her, Zeref sighed. "I am…yet that is not the purpose of this discussion. We are supposed to be—"

"Then I suggest a union through marriage. It is a reasonable method of ending wars, is it not?" Kagura watched him, while Zeref lowered his head, realizing he had failed to stop her from fully explaining her demand. While he might not personally have an issue with it…Levy might. They had hardly been together in the slightest, only moving from one problem to the next. While Zeref was confident that he'd be content with this outcome, she had far more options than he did…and had not been considering this for quite so long as him.

"What?" Levy glanced at them, her eyes widening. "I'm…I mean, Fairy Tail isn't another country…and marriage…isn't that extreme? I mean…" She broke off, glancing towards Zeref as she seems to try and compose herself a bit more. "It's…it's not like there isn't a possibility of that happening one day. However, Zeref and I, we haven't even really discussed our future like that…" She trailed off again, while Zeref closed his eyes.

"I won't force my child into marriage with a stranger!" Makarov glared her, shaking his head. "Kagura, I know you are fond of tradition, but we told you that we should keep our demands focused on him, and not burden others with our requests."

"And the request for him to force nearly half of his army out of work is not impeding on the rights of others?" Jellal shook his head, sighing. "Regardless of what we request, someone else is going to pay the price alongside of him. It will damage his nation along with him personally, if we continue down this path. That is the only reason why I favored Kagura's suggestion at the time…because it limited the outside damage done." Jellal paused, glancing towards Levy. "However, I am also not of the mindset that will advocate forcing a marriage upon two people unwilling to do so."

Yet, they were still asking for it. Even as they said they were not going to force it on them, it was clear they had discussed it in depth enough to know each others' stances well. In some form, they had all expressed a minor interest in the idea, yet were opposed to intruding upon the free will of others. "Are there any other suggestions?" Zeref spoke quietly, watching them grow silent at his first comment since their request was made.

"If you accept this one, we will rescind all other demands of you." Kagura spoke swiftly, while Zeref once again focused on the table. She seemed rather insistent on this, and she seemed like she was stubborn to deal with.

Not even August would intervene, though Natsu seemed to try. "What the heck? I mean…I think I'm with Zeref on this one. That's pretty stupid, to think that married people don't fight." Was he…trying to imply that he'd go to war with someone he was married to? Zeref wasn't certain how he felt about that logic. "Who cares if he's got an army or not? We've shown that we can fight back against it. I say I'm done with this formal crap. Zeref, we've got work to do, so let's let these people argue it out themselves."

Natsu grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet before Zeref focused enough to at least stand his ground and stop himself from being dragged away. "Natsu…" He sighed, shaking his head. "This is not how meetings like this work."

"What? Why not?"

"Because we need to reach a conclusive decision, or else in the standpoint of our government, the war still exists." August saw Natsu frown, making him glance towards Zeref for assistance.

"An official document put the war into action. One is needed to halt it completely as well."

"I don't get it." Natsu frowned, while the others seemed to be at a loss for words. "I mean, why do we need a piece of paper to stop fighting? It just seems stupid and pointless…plus, it's a waste of paper."

Across the table, Makarov seemed to be slowly getting more irritated with the situation. "Natsu…despite your inability to understand its importance, know that we need this in place." He glared at the dragon slayer. "Now, sit down and let us finish this meeting in peace!"

Scowling, Natsu released Zeref and moved back to his seat. "Why did you even bring him here? Natsu is not the sort of person I'd invite to something like this." Jellal frowned at Zeref, who shrugged.

"His status as my brother gives him the political rights to participate…and my plans for after this meeting involve him as well, so I thought it would make things move along more swiftly." Yet, he wasn't certain about that decision anymore.

"Did you say brother?" Sting glanced between them, frowning. "That's…I mean, I know about how Eclipse was used on us dragon slayers, but it still is difficult to imagine."

Yet, it was also a story he didn't want to get involved in. "Now…before that interruption, I believe we were discussing—"

"Stupidly forcing Zeref and Levy to get married." Natsu glared at Ooba, scowling. "See? I can still focus on stuff like this too. I just don't see the point."

"Unlike our other demands, he hasn't outright rejected the idea." Jellal glanced at Zeref, frowning. "What is your opinion on the suggestion? You have yet to speak of it thus far."

That was for good reason as well. Glancing towards Levy, he saw she was rather pale, glancing around the room. She seemed to be stunned, her eyes wide and nearly panicked at the discussion emerging. "That is something for me to discuss with Levy, and not with you." He glanced back towards them, narrowing his eyes. "Personal decisions require personal conversations, outside of the public ear. Surely, even you can comprehend that much."

"Well, you can't blame them for that, Kags." Bob spoke for the first time, smiling brightly. "Though, they do make an adorable couple. I'd definitely want to be there for the wedding when it finally does happen."

Shaking his head, Zeref scowled at the table. What else was there then? These guild masters were continuously getting more unreasonable with every request. "Then let us examine previous demands instead. Forcing marriage onto others is an archaic tradition that I will not support in any way."

"Are you claiming to be willing to rescind your previous refusals instead?" Jellal narrowed his eyes at him.

Meeting Jellal's gaze, Zeref smiled faintly. "Perhaps." Then again, the situation had shifted slightly after all. Glancing towards Nab and Loke, he realized he just may have given himself a method of persuasion in this meeting that he'd been lacking before. "The entire purpose of such matters is due to a concern that I am against the wizards in your country. However…have I not just returned from saving them from their own mistakes on their job?"

Snorting, Makarov crossed his arms over his chest. "They're Fairy Tail wizards. Regardless of your presence, we would have looked after our own and brought them back."

"But…he did go out of his way in a hurry to save them." Sting glanced over at Nab and Loke, smiling slightly. "I'd say that it at least shows he isn't trying to harm us anymore, or well, Fairy Tail at the very least."

"Yet, it is not a guarantee of safety for Fairy Tail's allies." Kagura met his gaze, frowning faintly. "With the refusal of a political union, and constant insistence on maintaining your own secrets and military strength, I am simply not seeing us coming to an understanding that will fit both parties."

"Well, why not?" Natsu glanced over at her, interrupting once more. "I mean, he's helped Lucy, Levy, and me out back in Edolas. Well…sorta." He frowned, tilting his head. "More like he helped _other _Levy and Natsu…he was gonna solve all their problems with Alvarez there. And…he kinda did too."

"And that proves what, exactly?" Jellal looked tired, while Natsu grinned.

"That he's a good guy, of course." What? Zeref stared at Natsu, wondering exactly when he'd flipped so completely. "I mean, he stopped attacking us, helped out complete strangers, and now he's helping out Loke and Nab. Seems like he's kinda like Gajeel, changing after making some stupid mistakes and just not willing to admit it to others."

Snorting, Levy shook her head. She looked like she was actually going to argue against it, before she blinked and glanced at the others. "Actually, Natsu has a point. Phantom Lord did start a war with us and we let two of their former members join our guild. Really, they didn't even do much of anything to prove themselves to us, and it isn't all that different than Zeref starting a war—" Levy's voice was cut off and overshadowed quickly by another.

"Did either of them possess the same power as the black wizard here?" Ooba glared at her, making Levy swallow and look away. Zeref glared at her, watching as the elderly woman spun on him. "Not at all! He's dangerous, and cannot be trusted!"

This was going no where, fast. Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he realized that he might have one trick left. "If we return to your first request of me…of destroying my demons…would that be sufficient to gain your trust at this point?"

"Fairy Tail would be more than accepting of that outcome." Makarov glanced towards Levy and the others near him. "After all…it hardly seems as if my children are holding this against you anymore. What kind of a master would I be if I just refused to make peace when they wished to do otherwise?"

Grinning, Sting nodded. "I'd have been fine with pretty much just your promise from before. I mean, I've done a bit of work with Invel and August lately, and from what I can tell, Alvarez isn't really as bad as rumors made you guys out to be."

Thus far, it was sounding as if Zeref didn't need to do anything. Yet, Jellal was frowning at him staying quiet for a moment. Before he could respond, Bob spoke up instead. "My, my, I wouldn't want to be the one stopping us from finishing up our agreement. It looks like we're finally moving forward, darling."

"As much as I would like to say I'd trust you as a result…I'm afraid I may disagree with the others." Jellal met his gaze, sighing. "Demons are one thing, and I'd be pleased if you destroyed them…yet what proof would we have that you truly destroyed them all? You could simply lie to us and claim they are gone. After your insistence of keeping END alive before—"

"Wait…you're saying Zeref will be destroying…_all _of his demons?" Natsu spoke, staring at Jellal with wide eyes. "No way in hell! I'm not letting you just—"

"Natsu." Zeref spoke, turning towards him harshly. "I can handle this. After everything you've come to know about me, do you truly not trust that I have your best interests in mind?"

He swallowed, while Levy stared at the table. "I dunno. I mean, you say you do, but you also said the war was fought because of me somehow…"

"Natsu, I think Zeref should be trusted." Levy was quiet, looking towards him. "I know you're worried, but believe me, he hasn't forgotten anything."

"Why would you even object so greatly to destroying his demons anyway?" Kagura frowned at him. "They do little beyond destroy things in this world."

"Never mind." Natsu curried his head into his scarf, looking away. "It wasn't important anyway."

Taking a deep breath, Zeref turned back towards the others. However, Loke and Nab were frowning at Natsu as well. Loke had narrowed eyes, likely realizing the reason behind Natsu's concern. "I will gather their books then, and bring them here. All of you will be allowed to look through and confirm that I've gathered all demons you wish to see destroyed…and then I'll destroy them with you watching my actions."

"That would be acceptable for Mermaid Heel." Kagura nodded at him, while Ooba did the same.

Watching him warily, Jellal seemed to take a deep breath. "Then it appears I have no choice. My voice is overruled it seems, with no one understanding the dangers of trusting Zeref." He glared at the black wizard, shaking his head. "Do not think I will not ensure every last demon of yours is destroyed. I know your history better than anyone here, Zeref. I will know if you are trying to save any of your creations."

He nodded, glancing towards August. "Very well. Then it appears as if you will be remaining in Alvarez for a little longer then." Rising to his feet, he walked over to his son. "I'll send someone to inform you when they've all been gathered. I anticipate it to take less than a week…after the treaty has been drafted and signed, of course." Yet, he needed to watch over its creation. The wording would be particularly important this time, to ensure the plan he had in mind would work. Glancing towards Natsu, he hesitated then slowly shook his head. "Natsu, feel free to join if you are concerned. I understand you are rather worried about the results of this, are you not?"

"Like hell I'd let you walk out without explaining this to me." Natsu paused, glancing around the room after that. "But…I'm hungry. You grabbed me away from Fairy Tail before I could eat dinner, and I'm starving!"

"Come to think of it, it is getting to be time for supper. Would it be acceptable for us to finish the details in the dining hall?" Jellal glanced at Zeref, who nodded and rose to his feet.

"Given the short duration of your stay…I suspect you will still need a guide as to where it is." Most of them nodded, and Zeref began leading them out. Natsu seemed eager to eat, Loke and Nab were still standing in awkward silence, and the guild masters seemed to start talking amongst themselves. However, Levy remained by his side, while Zeref still wondered why she'd even agreed in the first place. Reaching towards her, he grabbed her hand, watching as she seemed to bite her lower lip, looking lost in thought. "Levy…you know I have no intention of destroying him." He spoke quietly, and she glanced over at him with a faint smile.

"I know." She glanced back at the others, sighing before turning towards him. "It's just that I can't imagine this turning out well. Keeping secrets from them to make peace…it never ends well." Yet, he still had a plan in mind for that. The only guild master that held concern over his demons continuing to exist was Jellal, after all. With what he needed after this, he suspected he could work that to his advantage.

"I assure you, it will not last for long." Zeref kept his gaze locked on hers, while she swallowed. "I will deal with whatever happens…but I do have intentions of revealing it to them eventually. I can't lose him, Levy…and I can't allow them to force anything else even if it will sooth their fears for the time being."

"Just don't completely shut me out on the details, Zeref." She focused on him, squeezing his hand. "You keep secrets from everyone and I can see that it only makes things worse for you too. You don't like being dishonest, so if you ever need to vent, you can trust me and talk to me about the details too."

Lifting her hand to his lips, Zeref kissed her knuckles softly. She jumped slightly, her eyes widening while he smiled faintly at her. "I assure you, I will not let this bother me to such an extent. Perhaps if I truly had agreed to destroy all of my demons, I'd feel differently. However, it is on them to recognize if all of them are present now…and I will ensure that August says as much within our agreement." He released her hand, seeing her frown faintly in response. Levy would likely continue to worry, and he doubted she'd support his deception, yet there were no other options. He would not lose Natsu, and he would not let them force a political marriage onto Levy when she had hardly decided she wished to have a relationship with him in the first place.

**So, I've written this debate with multiple different outcomes in the past. In the end, I decided this was the best variation I had come up with, in terms of the later plot of the story, though I know it will still have its issues. I'm not really strong with writing politically focused plots in a story, since I personally have little to no interest in politics. I do hope the debates/conversations have been believable thus far, however. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The meal went by without much conflict, and the paperwork was finished rather quickly. Guild masters began to leave for their rooms as they finished, seemingly in a good mood now that most of the work was actually complete. Zeref, however, stopped with Natsu, Levy, August, and the rest of the team that was involved with the dragon egg thus far. Right now would be the most difficult stage of his plan. Rising to his feet, he began walking with them following after him. "So…care to explain how this solves anything? Because I'm not just going to let you destroy that book, Zeref. I don't care what it does for this empire of yours, I'm not ready to just lay down and give up like that."

"I was actually wondering the same thing." Loke stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "No offense, but I just can't see you so easily agreeing to killing off Natsu like this. He's the only family you have left, other than August."

Zeref remained quiet until he was certain they were on the other side of his castle from the guild masters. Nab was quiet as well, with Levy simply frowning in thought. His whispered conversation with her likely gave her the hint that he wasn't entirely planning on killing off Natsu at least, despite the others being uncertain. August knew him well enough to understand that him overseeing the drafting of the treaty also meant there was something particular he was concerned with in the agreement. Still, when he stopped at his room and let the other join him, he turned to start answering their questions instead. "First, I need Levy." Blinking, the blue haired girl frowned at him.

"For what? You still haven't said a thing, damn it! I want to know what's going—"

"I'm giving Levy the Book of END, Natsu." That made the dragon slayer grow quiet, watching as Zeref pulled the book out from his desk drawer. Levy took it from him, watching him warily. "I want you to hide this, or keep it on your person, wherever you feel it is better kept safe and out of sight from others. I cannot know where it is, Levy."

"Why?"

"Because…when I go to bargain with Jellal later, I do not wish to give him its location." She nodded, while Zeref turned towards August. "August, can you come up with a reason to depart from Vistarion for some time?"

"Of course. What exactly do you intend for me to work on?"

Smiling darkly, Zeref glanced at the others. "You'll be keeping an eye on the demon I'm about to create."

"Wait, what?" Nab's eyes went wide, stepping forward. "You can't just…I mean, making a demon isn't the only solution here."

"It is, actually." Zeref turned towards Natsu, nodding at his brother. "As you've all determined thus far, Natsu is a well known demon of mine. If I wish to get away with keeping him alive, I need the others to believe he has been destroyed. As a result…I need a demon with the same name as his."

"You can't just make the demon here, though." Loke focused on him, frowning slightly. "The other guild masters aren't that ignorant of their surroundings. They'll sense you using that kind of magic, Zeref."

He nodded, walking towards the door. "Typically, you'd be correct. However…do you recall the sealing spell we encountered around the dragon egg?" Loke nodded, while Zeref began working. "It hid not only the visual signs of its hiding place, but also its magical aura. In other words, it is possible to hide the use of magic in plain sight with such a spell. I intend on mimicking it and placing it around this room to create my demon. From there, August will take it away from Vistarion and ensure it does no damage for the brief amount of time it will exist for."

"It still doesn't change the fact that this'll be breaking the treaty you just made…" Nab hesitated, staring at him. "I mean, not that I'd tell them or anything. I don't want Natsu to die either…but I don't want us to be at war again because you…tricked them like this."

"Actually, he is not invalidating the agreement at all." August smiled faintly, shaking his head. "I suspected he had a plan such as this, given the alterations he made to my draft. The wording was specifically designed, stating that Zeref would destroy the books of the demons he had gathered before the guild masters, and that they would be able to oversee their destruction, and add missing volumes to the gathered books."

"Oh! So that's why Levy's taking the book. That way, you can't bring it to them even if they ask you too!" Natsu grinned, patting Zeref's arm. "I guess I really shouldn't have doubted you. It's just…kinda habit still, I guess."

He nodded, smiling faintly at his brother. Things were still improving at least, even if he hadn't completely gained Natsu's trust. "This process will exhaust me. It has been centuries since I last made a demon. As a result…it will delay our work with bringing Igneel back, but overall, it is the best solution I can consider for the time being. It shortens further debates, and is an acceptable path forward for all of us."

"Well, while you work on that, I can try seeing what I can find out." Natsu grinned at Zeref. "I mean, we're both working towards the same goal, right? I want Igneel back too, and if you're gonna cast the spell to do it, the least I can do is figure out what you need. Just tell me what to get and I'll get started."

Staring at him, Zeref frowned. Could Natsu do it? He wasn't certain what his relationship with Jellal was. Yet, he also had a plan in mind to bring Jell to help him as well. "It…is likely complicated. To succeed, I need a resurrection spell unlike what I typically use to create life. Specifically, I had intended to speak with Jellal about such things. He insinuated that he had a method to make a functioning version of an old spell of mine."

"I could ask Jellal about it if you want."

"But Jellal wouldn't expect you to ask about something like that, Natsu." Levy shook her head, frowning. "Let's face it, you've never really cared about details like that before. Even if I asked about it, I don't think he'd answer. Resurrection is black magic, which means it is a part of the past that he regrets the most."

"You make it sound like none of us could get him to talk about it!"

"I can." Zeref glanced towards Natsu, taking a deep breath. "After my agreement with the guild masters is fulfilled…I can persuade him to help."

"This is why it is useful for at least one demon to remain, Natsu." August turned towards him, nodding towards the boy. "Jellal is an ally of yours, and as such, will not harm you. At the same time, news of a surviving demon will drive Jellal to seek answers…allowing for a deal to be made only after he can no longer use their agreement against Zeref."

"It still seems a bit…deceitful." Levy crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the ground. "I understand why we're doing this…but I don't like lying to my friends. Isn't there something else we could offer?"

"They've requested a reduction in military force, which I agreed to temporarily. They've requested to understand everything about the spells I've made…which could cause far more problems than you suspect. Finally, they've requested to force you into marriage with me…without even considering how you'd react or what exactly you intend on doing with your own future. Perhaps you've allowed Invel to educate you on government, but that in no way implies you have set your mind on this path."

"Wait…Levy's already started learning about how to rule Alvarez? Why the heck wouldn't that be a decent option then?"

"Because! Zeref and I…we're…" Levy bit her lip, staring at her feet. "It's just too early for something like that." Taking a deep breath, Levy looked back up and met Zeref's eyes. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'd lived as you for a little while, I might've actually gotten angry for just giving in to something like this. I…I can't expect them to just trust you, not after seeing how blindly people react to your name." She swallowed, closing her eyes. "Given that…this might really be our only option, unless Natsu wants to test and see how everyone will react to him being END."

"No." Zeref answered before Natsu could even try.

"Hey! Isn't that my choice to make?"

"And what if they still decide you must be destroyed?" Natsu went quiet, his eyes wide. "Makarov would not…but the others? Do you know each and every guild master well enough to say how they'll react?" Natsu didn't answer, and Zeref closed his eyes. "I'm taking enough of a risk, assuming Jellal will not harm you in response. That is why I have the precaution of no longer knowing where your book shall be…so even if he does decide you must die, I will not be able to assist in the matter. This plan…is the best we can manage given the circumstances. I will not let you die because of reckless actions."

"Then it sounds like we're in agreement." Loke looked over at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "It sounds like we'll be getting back to that job later, then, and like you've got this handled. Nab and I will keep quiet about all of this, Zeref. All they need to know is that Natsu is just another guild wizard."

Natsu frowned, staring down at himself. "Yeah. I guess." He sighed, shaking his head. "I was planning on telling my friends about it soon too. I mean, some of them figured it out in Edolas, but it's not like all of Fairy Tail knows."

Levy placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling faintly. "I know. It'll be okay, Natsu. No matter what happens, you're still you, and that means we aren't going to just push you away for something like this." He nodded, grinning over at Zeref.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Plus, this way I get to actually get to know Zeref too! I mean, we're brothers, right?" Zeref nodded, and Natsu tossed his arm around Zeref's shoulders in response. Zeref's eyes widened, but he did not move away from the contact as he stared over at his brother. "Then we really should hang out some more. So, are you gonna get to making that other END then?" Smiling faintly, Zeref nodded. They had a plan in place, and other things to work on soon enough. It might be tiring to make another demon, but if it kept his brother alive and protected the future he was moving towards, Zeref would manage with whatever price he had to be. After all, it would always be less than the price he paid for letting guilt rule his life in the past.

* * *

Despite being tired from the creation of a rather weak demon, the meeting with the guild masters went without much issue. Gathering the other books from his remaining demons was simple, since he was the source of their magic. Calling the books to him was as simple as destroying them, and so, it had only taken three days to be prepared for the other guild masters. "I will admit, it has been some time since I made many of these. Again, you are welcome to inform me of any missing demons to try and locate after searching through what I've gathered here. The titles will give you their names, but I recommend not contacting the books themselves. This magic is rather dangerous to those who do not understand how to use it."

Nodding, they began surrounding the table in the meeting room again. This time, they were scanning the books, likely trying to find one demon in particular after assuming he'd be missing. "I see you've not broken your word. END really is here after all." Jellal nodded at the cover, while Zeref simply remained silent. "I suppose I owe you an apology then, for doubting your word. I cannot say I can think of a single name missing from what is here."

"I didn't realize there were still so many left." Sting frowned at them, turning towards Zeref. "Weren't most of them in Tartaros?"

"The most prominent, yes." Zeref moved closer, studying the names. "A few of these were earlier creations, more akin to experiments than anything else. They did not posses the same abilities as the others, and likely cause little to no harm at the moment." A few couldn't even use curse power. It had taken Zeref some time to determine how to grant them some form of energy that mimicked magic, after all.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm happy with what I see here. Our little black wizard really did go all out to gather these in such a short time." Bob smiled at him, while Zeref tried focusing on the others instead.

Nodding, Jellal stepped back. "I agree. Let us get this over with then, so we can leave for a change. As inviting as you may have been, I'm still not all that fond of spending time with a wizard of your status, Zeref."

It was to be expected, especially considering his reputation. So, without speaking, he walked towards the table, holding his hand out. Really, he was going to need to take some time to sleep after this. He was expending even more energy, unraveling the enchantments around each book just as he had done for Mard Geer before. Yet, it didn't take long for each book to vanish, destroyed with little thought. Even the demon he'd only just created vanished, and with it, Zeref stepped back. August would be returning soon with the disappearance of the second END now, but he still had other work to finish first.

Guild masters began to leave not long after they were destroyed. Really, it was rather brief, this meeting. Zeref had a feeling Jellal wasn't the only one uncomfortable lingering in Alvarez after their recent war. However, when Jellal rose to leave, Zeref rose to follow after him.

Noticing him approaching, Jellal stopped and turned towards him. "If you think this meeting implies we've become friends of some form, you'd be incorrect." Jellal glanced towards him, narrowing his eyes. "I've spent far too much of my time dealing with the legacy you've left behind. Feeling kindly towards you…is likely not an option anymore."

"I suspected as much, given your rather personal request from before." The former wizard saint frowned, while Zeref smiled and folded his hands behind his back. "To that end…what would you give, to have even a small fragment of the knowledge you asked for? How far would you be willing to go?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jellal frowned. "I work to eradicate its existence. With or without your help…I will find that knowledge somehow, and put an end to what you've begun."

"That isn't quite an answer." Zeref tilted his head, sighing. "You mentioned before, that you had determined a method of activating the R-System." Jellal nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wish to know how to do so myself, and I'd rather not waste my time searching for the answer on my own."

"A spell like that doesn't belong in the hands of a dark wizard like you."

"Just as spells like what I have created don't belong in the hands of any wizard at all." Zeref smiled darkly at Jellal, seeing the man look away. "You and I…we both know the darkness in me better than most. People see what they wish to see, and in my case…they either see only the dark, or the light."

"So I take it Levy sees the light?"

Frowning, Zeref glanced behind him, towards the dining hall. "I'm not certain. She…she sees the mix of both, I think. The light I cannot fathom exists within me, combined with the darkness she seeks to tame…why she accepts it as it is is rather vexing to me, but I will not complain about such things."

Nodding, Jellal looked away. "I simply hope I can find someone capable of doing the same with me." Leaning against a wall, Jellal closed his eyes. "I've done terrible things in my past…and while I suppose I could blame others, I am a strong enough wizard to know I should have been able to break free. The answers you are looking for…exist in the darkest moments of my history. As such, there is little that would tempt me to reveal them to anyone."

"A dark secret for a dark secret, then." Zeref smiled, chuckling and glancing at the halls himself. This would be where things got more complicated, quickly. "What would you do…if I told you that there was still one demon in existence? That you had, in fact, missed one in your keen observation of the collection I revealed to you?"

"I'd insist upon you destroying it, of course. Our agreement—"

"Only demanded that I destroy the demons I presented to you, once you verified I had indeed presented a satisfactory collection of demons."

Jellal scowled in response, closing his hand into a fist. "Damn you…you found a way out. I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"I never once claimed I would not attempt to salvage one of them, Jellal." The blue haired wizard was quiet, while Zeref sighed. "Truly, I did not do this to create more enemies. However…I have something important to complete, something which requires the knowledge you possess. I cannot simply let this chance pass by, not when so much time has already passed." He met Jellal's gaze, steadily stepping closer. "I want to know the secret behind the R-System. You wish to know of the last demon I have in existence. If anything, I'd say it is an even trade."

Jellal seemed to pause, staring at the wall for a moment. "And if I refuse? Because to put it simply, locating a single demon on my own should not be that difficult."

"Considering this demon was created four centuries ago, and the fact that you are still unaware of his existence?" Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. "I think not. To put it simply, he's hidden far better than you might think."

Snorting, Jell shook his head. "I'm not falling for this deception. I won't be your pawn, not like this. A single demon isn't anything to be concerned over—"

"The demon that is still alive is the one you fear most." Jellal stiffened at that, while Zeref nodded at him. "I told you before, I'd destroy every single demon except for one. Now that I've told you one remains, exactly which do you think I protected?"

"That's not…END's book was there. He can't be alive!"

"But you failed to realize I had created two demons by that name." Jellal inhaled sharply, while Zeref folded his hands behind his back. "END is still alive. I can guarantee that is the case, Jellal. So…I offer you this chance again. A dark secret for a dark secret…what would you give to know of END? To have answers no one else has obtained?"

"Exactly what are you offering?" Jellal narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "I won't be satisfied with some mere taunting comments…and based on before, I can't trust you won't back out of our arrangement. I want specifics of what you want…specifics on what knowing of END entails."

Zeref paused, before turning the question back towards him. "Would it satisfy you to know END's identity? Who he truly is, rather than the name I've given him?"

Frowning, Jellal glanced towards Zeref. "He…he is not simply END?"

"Of course not. How could such a name blend in with society as well as that demon has managed to do?"

Jellal looked away, silent for a moment. "And I imagine you would not reveal such a thing…unless I spoke of the tower I constructed." Zeref nodded, and Jellal closed his eyes. "What purpose would this knowledge save for you? Even if you have the power to activate it, a sacrifice—"

"I've since worked past that flaw in the design. I can utilize…something else, in its place."

"Then why not use your other methods of creating life? Surely, they could resurrect the dead just as well as they can imbue lifeless objects with consciousness."

"They can." Zeref smiled, tilting his head at Jellal. "Yet, there are still limits to how much life, how much energy, that method can restore. The R-System was designed with more generality in mind…with the theoretical capability of bringing back any lifeform, regardless of its original power."

Something seemed to flash in Jellal's eyes and he took a step away from Zeref. "Power…surely, you are not seeking out a weapon with this?"

"Not at all." Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. "As a weapon, I suspect he'd be rather uncooperative with me anyway. Typically, it was him that was able to convince me to do things outside of what I considered comfortable rather than the opposite."

"Then why? I cannot give this knowledge to you, and still remain on this path of clearing away my sins—"

"Your sins will never go away." Zeref interrupted him, his smile fading as he thought about his own past. Yet, Igneel's advice still came to mind. "Yet, we should not let our pasts define us. Rather, we should focus on our future…and speak to each other as the people we currently are."

"And my future does not lie along the path of making deals with you."

"If your future entails discovering everything I've done in my past, I assure you it will."

Jellal seemed to narrow his eyes at Zeref, staring him down for a moment. Zeref simply met his gaze calmly, wondering how much it would take to push him past this. "What would it take? If END is not enough—"

"His identity is not enough." Jellal spoke, before frowning and turning away. "Destroying him, however, would be a different matter." Glancing towards Zeref, Jellal seemed to nod to himself. "That would indeed be one darkness lost in return for a darkness gained. I could tolerate that trade."

"I will not destroy him." Igneel would never forgive him, if that was what it took to follow this path. However, maybe there was another avenue to follow. August…his magic could likely accomplish what he'd need. "Very well. I can see that we will not reach an agreement along this path…so how about a lesser detail? I would like the exact location where you once constructed the R-System yourself. In return…I offer the same as before. The identity of END, in return for a location of a tower that has long since been destroyed."

"In essence…a location for a location." Jellal seemed to pause, frowning for a moment. Staring at Zeref, he seemed to debate with himself over the matter. "What…I still don't understand why you have such a strong desire for this. What do you have to gain?"

"An old friend." Zeref didn't bother elaborating further.

There was another pause, and Jellal slowly began to nod. "A location…for a location. That…that will be acceptable." Moving past Jellal, Zeref nodded and headed towards one of his nearby offices. Grabbing a sheet of paper, despite Jellal's confusion, Zeref pushed it towards him.

"Write down the coordinates. I assume it is rather remote, if you managed to completely construct it without the Council's knowledge."

"I did so by being a member of the Council as I created it, actually." Jellal spoke dryly, making Zeref smile faintly.

"A rather useful deception, I suppose." Jellal only nodded, finishing writing out the coordinates and rising to his feet.

"Now…who is END?"

Touching his chest where the book remained close to him, Zeref smiled faintly. "END…is exactly as you stated before. He is not a demon created from life that never was, but life that had been stolen away."

"A…END is someone you resurrected from the dead?" Jellal was staring at him with wide eyes, while Zeref nodded. "Then…who was brought back? Who…"

"The one person I lost…whose loss of life I saw no true purpose in, no reason behind the death that came so harshly and so suddenly." Jellal was a lot like him, Zeref knew. He felt like he needed to explain more, so he would not rashly and impulsively charge Natsu before leaving. "Attempt to take that life away again…and I will stand in your way. This knowledge is meant to grant you understanding, Jellal…nothing more and nothing less. Everything I've done…whether you can see how or not, I've done it for him."

"Even this god damn war? You fought a war for your demon?"

Nodding, Zeref turned towards him with a dark smile. "Yes, I did." Maybe it didn't work out as planned, but he had only wanted to give Natsu the life he deserved. "Have you any guess yet, as to who might persuade me to go so far in my actions?" Jellal only shook his head, taking a step back. "END…my greatest creation, and my greatest pride…the one meant to grant me peace, an end to my suffering." The poetic meaning of the name, however, did little to calm Jellal. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel…my younger brother, and from what I've seen thus far, a rather close friend of yours as well."

"Natsu?" Jellal stared at him, his eyes wide. "That…he can't be a demon."

"His demonic powers and nature are sealed away…but that does not make it any less true."

Glancing at the door behind him, Jellal seemed to remain still. His eyes were wide, lost in thought about what he had just heard. "Natsu…so that's what you meant before. You…sealed away his memories as well." Zeref nodded, leaning against the desk and watching Jellal closely. "But he's never once behaved similarly to any of them. Natsu isn't…" He broke off, glancing towards Zeref. "That's why you told me, isn't it? Because you knew…you knew I wouldn't be able to destroy him, not after hearing…"

Nodding, Zeref grabbed the paper off of the desk, folding the coordinates and placing them into his robes. "And that is also why I refuse to destroy him myself. Really, do you think I'd be willing to murder my own brother after sacrificing so much to bring him back?" Jellal was silent, his eyes widening as he seemed to realize what they had asked Zeref to do. "Perhaps now you can understand why some secrets are best left alone as well. Sometimes, there are dark things in this world that we simply can't bring ourselves to destroy. Sometimes…the world is better with them in it, despite the sorrow they bring, for they make the joy and the light all the greater in contrast."

"You…you're not talking about Natsu anymore."

Shaking his head, Zeref smiled faintly. "No…I suppose I'm not." Yet, it didn't sound like how he'd usually speak of himself either. Had he really changed so much in these last few days? So much and happened, and he had hardly had a moment to rest. "I…I'm not certain who I'm speaking of, I suppose. Perhaps myself…or perhaps you. Regardless, we've both taken dark paths in life, have we not?" Jellal nodded, while Zeref smiled faintly to himself. "Yet…there are people out there, who still fight for both of us to exist in some form. Somehow, in some way…our darkness has made this world better, and while I will likely despise myself again for it soon enough…in this moment, I am almost glad…to have been the person I was, for it helped me become who I am now."

"Maybe I was wrong…before." Jellal spoke softly, standing by his side. "You aren't the person I expected you to be, Zeref. If you ever wish to find a different path towards redemption…Crime Sorciere would be happy to have your assistance." He paused again, while Zeref nodded, lost in thought about this odd moment of an oddly brighter self-image. "Etherion." Zeref frowned, finding the comment rather random. "Your original request…that's how I gave the tower enough energy to activate. The infiltration to the Magic Council was key to timing out when to have it strike…but the Etherion Blast contained enough magic energy to convert the tower into a lacrima, its active form that was simply waiting for a sacrifice to finish the spell. Natsu…Natsu stopped me. For that, I owe him more than he likely knows…and I suppose you, for somehow doing the impossible and allowing him to exist when he normally would not."

He likely would not meet this man again, but Zeref found himself feeling oddly able to connect with him, just like he had with Loke. Were there really so many others with similar mindsets as him? Loke matched his immortality…and this man matched his own dark past and desire for redemption. Perhaps there were others out there, more companions he could find. For now, he had to bring back one that he had lost…and then focus on the future he was building with Levy by his side.

**So, this is another case in which I combined two chapters into one due to length issues. I keep realizing I've written a few short chapters within this draft, especially when compared to what is now going to be its final length. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed. I don't know why, but I always enjoy writing interactions between Zeref and Jellal for some reason. The two are both interesting, and seeing the dynamic between them evolve in a story is interesting to me, and almost makes me want to make a story focusing on just that some day. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With the guild masters gone, things seemed to calm down slightly in Vistarion. However, there was still work to begin doing. Before he left, he'd need to ensure that things were at least mostly caught up from his work. He hadn't spent all of his time over the last few weeks catching up just so he'd fall behind again and have to waste more time on the work he consistently neglected. He'd been just finishing up on the last bit of legislation when August walked into the room.

"Father…I would recommend resting before jumping in to this job of yours with the others." August moved to stand by his side, while Zeref rested in his office. Nab, Loke, and Natsu were somewhere in Vistarion as well, and Levy was studying with Invel to make up for 'lost time' according to him. Zeref was rather irritated with the winter general's insistence on educating her so swiftly, but he could hardly stop that process when Levy wasn't complaining about it. "You've just created another demon, and rushing in like this is only going to exhaust you further."

Leaning back in his chair, Zeref closed his eyes. "I have other things to work through first, August. I'm…I'm so close. My past, my parents…I know why the attack happened. All that remains is to fulfill my promise to Igneel."

"I suspect he did not intend that promise to be completed after his death."

No, Igneel definitely did not. "He also did not expect that dragon to still be alive in that egg." The way he spoke before the enchantment was cast…Zeref was certain of that much. "Someone needs to hatch it. Perhaps it can survive like that…but it does not deserve such an existence."

"It would still be alone, either way." August seemed to sigh, sitting on the other side of the desk in the room. "All of that race is gone from this world, Zeref. Would you suggest keeping it as a pet of sorts? A companion? Even then…where in this world would a dragon not be feared? They are a mighty race of beings, and with their absence from the world, that power would intimidate those that do not understand how peaceful they can be."

They were all valid concerns, but it did not mean that dragon had no right to at least attempt to live. "Alone or not, it will still exist. Is that not how I've survived for so long?" August did not answer, gazing at the desk in front of him. "I'm learning to change…to see the potential for friendships and the like. Yet…I cannot say if I will pursue them or not. I am content with what little I have here, and anything more is not necessary."

"Things will likely be rather hectic, given the likelihood of seeing more visitors in Vistarion." Zeref nodded, while August smiled. "And you will be dealing with more Fairy Tail members specifically, as I'm certain that Levy would wish for her friends to be welcome here for the duration of her stay." That was also quite true. "It will be good for you, I think. Being around people, around a crowd, rather than just a small group, will help you see what you've been avoiding for so long. From what I witnessed, Fairy Tail can be rather difficult to manage, but they mean well and value each other in a way you are starting to better understand."

From that little fight he'd seen when contacting Natsu before, Zeref knew that was true. "Whatever comes…I'll learn to deal with it." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm tired of running away from this…from life. It has taken me a long time to finally embrace his advice all those years ago…to let the past be the past, and focus on who I am now and where I want to go."

"A wise piece of advice indeed." August frowned, turning towards him. "Who gave such a suggestion to you? It is odd; I do not recall making such a comment before, and few realize what it is that bothers you so greatly."

"Igneel." Zeref stared at the ceiling above him, smiling faintly. "I wonder if Natsu even realizes…that we both have a connection to him. Natsu is his son…and I…I am simply a friend."

"Or perhaps you are family to him, just as Fairy Tail is family to Levy and Natsu." That seemed rather accurate, more accurate than his own assessment. Zeref had not been able to hate Igneel, no matter how much he tried. It hadn't been confirmed that Igneel attacked Mildia…but his words almost said as much to make Zeref think he'd been involved. Yet, there was no sorrow in the knowledge. Igneel had lost something important to him, his own family. Mildia, or whoever had been responsible, deserved some form of punishment in return. "And where is it you wish to go?"

"To a future where I feel as if I am with my own family again." Natsu was acting more friendly towards him, after all. Everything around him seemed to be making that future more possible every day.

Nodding, August smiled and rose to his feet. "Then I suppose you've made an excellent decision regarding the terms of your treaty. Natsu is still alive and as for Levy…she may be hesitant on the matter, but she continues to care for you more the more time you spend with her. It would not surprise me if she comes to agree to their more absurd request on her own, if given time." Zeref's heart stuttered at that, making him swallow and look away. He was too attached already, but there was no backing down now. Her reactions to his own depressive moods seemed to confirm that she was willing to deal with his issues, too. Maybe there was a chance for more of a future with her than he'd been letting himself hope for. "And I will be here, as always."

"And Natsu…when Levy visits Fairy Tail, I'll be able to see him as well." Zeref smiled to himself at the thought. Before, he would have thought it strange, to simply want to speak with Natsu as opposed to pushing him to be stronger. However, death was no longer his goal. "Soon, there'll be Igneel as well again. I don't quite know what to say to him…after all this time. Yet…he'll still be around again, to speak with when I feel conflicted again."

There was a knock at the door, making Zeref glance up. August smiled, moving to answer for him. "I am happy for you. It seems as if you're finally seeing a future worth living for, and that is all I've ever wanted for you." Zeref smiled at August, watching the door open. Levy stood on the other side, smiling and walking in. Staring at her, he realized that August was right. He finally had found a future worth living for, and he wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.

* * *

While working with August, it didn't take long for Zeref to finalize the details of the plan. He had the coordinates he needed, and as a last resort, he had the extra information Jellal had given him about how to activate the R-System. All that was left was to actually go and finish the task. "Wait a second. You did all the work without us!" Natsu was already complaining when Zeref came to gather them all together. Nab and Loke were with him, in the training grounds in Vistarion. It seemed like Loke and Natsu had been sparring when he entered, though the battle had been on pause before he truly came closer.

"Yes?"

"That's not how working on a team works." Natsu glared at him, shaking his head.

"I don't think…Zeref really does jobs in the first place, Natsu." Nab glanced at him, while Zeref frowned.

Turning towards August, he wondered if maybe his son could explain what was wrong. "Did…was there something wrong with establishing a plan?"

Yet, it wasn't August who answered. The elderly man actually looked just as confused as him. "Not really. It's just that Natsu is used to his own team, which usually only manages to succeed out of luck and skill in a fight. He likes to be involved, but I've never really seen him working through a more complex puzzle like this one," Levy explained.

Levy smiled at Natsu, who pouted and glared at her. "Hey! I'd work on one like this if I had to. Actually, Lucy was usually good with puzzles when we needed someone to work on them." He seemed to frown, before shaking his head. "But that's not the point! This job is to bring back Igneel. Of course I'm supposed to be involved! He's my dad, after all."

"And you are upset that Zeref came up with a method of bringing him back?" Loke frowned, glancing at Levy. "I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing the issue."

"Because I was supposed to help, damn it!"

"And what do you know of resurrection spells and black magic?" Zeref watched as Natsu buried his face into his scarf, looking away. "If I expected you to have expertise in the subject, I would have consulted with you. However, as it stands, I am the only one among us with an experience in magic like this. Not even Levy has researched such topics, and she's likely obtained the most broadened view of magic out of all of you."

"I could have learned…"

"And that would have wasted even more time." Zeref sighed, glancing towards Levy. "Given the circumstances, it seemed as if completing this in a timely manner would be preferred. After all, either we bring Igneel back to hatch the egg, or we simply leave it until more looters arrive to try and sell it away. Which is your preference?"

Glancing towards Levy, Natsu sighed and nodded. "Fine. But we're not taking any train to get there, got it?"

"Given its location, that won't be an issue." August spoke, glancing towards Zeref. "Would you prefer the airship, or a boat?"

"Wait, what?" Natsu glanced at them, while Zeref smiled faintly.

"It is located in the middle of the ocean between this continent and Ishgar. Passage by train would indeed be rather pointless." Zeref glanced towards August, moving quickly. "As Natsu has requested to avoid trains, the airship would be more efficient. Otherwise, we'd need passage to the nearest port town, which would likely entail a train."

"That's not any better! I take it back, I don't—"

"Calm down, Natsu." Loke patted his back, laughing at the dragon slayer's reaction. "It's for Igneel, right?"

Nodding, Natsu scowled but moved forward. "Right. To bring Igneel back, I'll push through it."

Glancing at him, Zeref frowned. Then, he remembered the detail he had forgotten. "Ah, motion sickness. I had almost forgotten about that weakness of dragon slayers."

"Um…but he'll be okay, right?" Nab glanced at them, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's taken jobs before that had him travel on boats and trains…"

"And he'll keep doing so." Levy nodded, moving with them. "For now, it's the only way we've got to get to this place."

"And then August is supposed to…do something?" Loke frowned, rather confused given Zeref's vague explanation when he had first entered. All he had said was that they would be leaving to resurrect Igneel, and that August would be able to help them retrieve everything necessary to do so.

Moving to leave with August, Zeref nodded. "Natsu may actually be familiar with what we see. We are restoring Jellal's finalized version of the R-System."

"Wait, that tower he built back when he was crazy?" Natsu frowned, glancing at him. "I thought the energy inside kinda made it explode."

"That much magic energy would be unstable if not utilized quickly." August glanced towards Zeref, who nodded as they approached the airship. "We, however, will be utilizing it, so the danger should be minimal."

"And what about the curse?" Loke glanced at Zeref, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't get me wrong, I understand why you want to do this. But it seems to me like you've just gotten rid of this curse you and Mavis had, and I don't think you're all that eager to get it back."

"I won't be cursed from doing this." Zeref smiled to himself, glancing at Levy. "That…was a flaw in perception, during my earlier attempts at such things."

"That doesn't make sense…" Nab glanced around, frowning. "Or maybe I'm just not understanding it all that well…"

"No, you're right." Loke stood by his side, shaking his head. "That makes no sense at all, but I don't think we're going to get a better answer."

"And you two…are accepting the abandoning of the job you were given?"

Zeref glanced towards Nab and Loke, who seemed to share a look at first. "I…I really only took this job…to spend more time with Loke. I mean, not that I don't want to complete it…but, I figured I'd fail anyway." He smiled sheepishly, while Loke wrapped an arm around Nab's shoulders, seeming to startle the man.

"And I'm not all that fond of selling living creatures like that to anyone. Nisa didn't strike me as the kind of person to be morally inclined to leave that egg be, and I'd much rather see that dragon have a chance to live."

"Then it sounds like we're all in agreement." Levy smiled at them, boarding the airship behind Zeref. "You know, I still feel like we're just going to be tagging along for the ride with all of this." She glanced at Zeref once she was closer, biting her lip. "As you said before, I've only barely begun to touch on learning more about magic and how each circle actually builds and classifies each spell. With something like this, are we really not going to get in your way?"

Smiling, Zeref shook his head. "Perhaps I could accomplish this alone…but I'm finding lately that I'd prefer not to." August took the controls in the front of the ship, starting the power to begin taking off to the skies. Sitting next to Levy, with Natsu, Loke, and Nab across from them, Zeref took her hand. "They may be unusual…but I am starting to see why you enjoy working in a guild. It keeps you busy…and there are others there who just may understand more about you than you think."

Squeezing his hand, Levy smiled. "Then let's do something like this again sometime. Though, maybe with a team we actually planned to form from the start."

"Hey! Do you have a problem working with me?" Natsu seemed to overhear her comment, reminding Zeref of just how sharp a dragon slayer's senses were.

"Not at all, if you actually do your work. Lucy tells me all the time about how she has to do everything, while you just destroy things on your jobs together."

"But how else am I supposed to stop the bad guys?"

"With more self-control?" Loke gave the suggestion, raising his eyebrows at Natsu.

"By being uninteresting and ignored?" Nab added in his own opinion, making Zeref glance at him in surprise. "That…that usually works for me, anyway."

"You're not that boring, Nab." Loke smirked at him, before Zeref could comment. Was this another member with a trait of his own? His self-hatred was not quite as strong as Zeref's, but that view of himself was similar enough. "After all, take a look at what you started. Do you really think any of us would have gone on a job together if you hadn't forced those three to work together in Edolas?" He pointed towards Levy, Zeref and Natsu. "And then with us, maybe that was more August's doing, but yet again, would he have been around to point that out to my oblivious self if you, yet again, hadn't sent them away to another world?"

"Well…that was an accident…and I didn't mean to—"

"But you did it, and it sure as hell wasn't boring." Loke smiled at him, shaking his head. "Sorry, but that strategy falls apart if you can't meet even the first requirement after all."

"Maybe you're right." Nab smiled at him, and Loke nodded, seeming to be satisfied.

Thinking about Loke's words, however, Zeref realized something else. Holding Levy's hand, he glanced towards Nab and offered the rather quiet man a small smile. "Thank you, by the way." He frowned at Zeref, looking lost. "Perhaps you did accomplish your initial goal in that spell after all…despite it being a rather odd way of doing so. If it wasn't for you…I suspect I would have completed my efforts in the war."

"And…you're thanking me for stopping you?"

Nodding, Zeref felt his smile fade ever so slightly. "Yes, I am. I find myself rather glad…that I was stopped and put on this path instead. Given how difficult it can be to change my mind once I've set myself upon a particular path…you haven't the faintest idea of what you managed to push into motion." Glancing towards Loke, Zeref smiled. "Simply put…your companion is correct. Anyone who can gain access to the small tether connecting this world to Edolas and utilize that to establish a functioning portal between the two is not boring."

There was silence after that, which Natsu ended up interrupting. "And…you chose to describe it in the most boring way possible why? I couldn't understand half of what you just said!"

"I thought I put it in simpler terms." Zeref frowned, glancing at them. "Would stating that he managed to connect to the time rift and expand upon the connection formed—"

"Not helping." Loke interrupted, frowning. "What is a time rift anyway?"

Glancing at them, Zeref chuckled and looked away. "Nothing important, I suppose. Simply…something that exists, because of something I've done." Yet, despite its power to assist in time manipulation spells, none seemed even aware of its existence. Perhaps that was for the best, to avoid further complications. Much like his other discoveries and creations, it was a secret best left alone. Even if it connected their world to another, it wasn't harmful unless utilized in a spell. Simply keeping it hidden was enough of a defense for the world, even if it shifted and shared the magic between both of them.

**I will admit, it is going to feel like we're leading into the end of the story for the next few chapters. This was originally my final arc, so there are some elements that likely remain to give it that sort of feeling as you read through. More accurately, I think we're about 3/4 of the way through this story, though, maybe slightly less than that based on my draft. This story definitely became much longer than I expected, but I have really enjoyed exploring a few unusual things with the plot here, and I hope you've enjoyed as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"We've arrived at the designated coordinates, Father." August spoke, walking towards them from the front. "I've set the aircraft to hover over the region…though it may be wise to maintain a pilot there as I work on trying to restore the tower."

"Of course." Zeref rose to his feet, feeling slightly unsteady with the odd balance inside of the aircraft. However, he had grown used to differences in transportation over his long life, and adapted quickly. "Then I will need to move quickly, based on the accounts of the others." He had yet to explain that piece to them. Levy likely would not approve of the risk he was taking, assuming he'd be able to alter the spell as needed to avoid the living sacrifice component in its creation. "If it appears as if we are nearing the end of the time limit…revert it to before it reached its activated stage."

"What will that do to your own modifications?"

"With nothing to modify, it will simply be wasted energy." August nodded, moving to focus on his task. However, the others were listening in, watching closely.

"Zeref." Levy spoke, frowning at him. "You're talking like you might not be able to activate the spell before this tower explodes again."

He nodded, glancing towards Natsu. "As the one who stopped its activation before, Natsu can likely explain why there is a delay."

Frowning, the dragon slayer glanced between them. "I did?" Then he blinked, as if remembering something. "Right! That's when I ate that ethernano stuff and got really sick. It felt worse than a train." Yet, he oddly seemed well on the airship. He had noticed it early on, and failed to ask how. Perhaps he'd ask August what he had done to make this happen, since it had not been something Zeref had considered beforehand.

"And that explains nothing. Zeref, Natsu might've been there, but he usually isn't the kind of person to pick up on details like that," Loke commented.

"Yeah, plus I was too focused on trying to stop Jellal from sacrificing Erza for his stupid plans anyway!"

That made Levy blink, focusing on Natsu. "Sacrificing Erza? What does that have to do with the spell?"

"That's how it activates, in its current state at least." Zeref saw her grow pale. "My earlier contemplations on resurrection were always based on such a model. Based on the false belief that magic could not interfere with what lives and what dies, I was of the impression that a trade would be required regardless of which method I utilized. I've since learned that I was incorrect in that assumption, however."

"Um…we're not…here to be sacrifices, right?" Nab looked over at Zeref.

Given their history, it was a valid question. "Zeref wouldn't do that!" Levy, was adamant in her response. "He said he'd be delayed, which means—"

"He's expecting us to resist?"

"No!" Levy glared at Loke, crossing her arms over her chest. "He needs to change it before he can use it."

"Levy is correct." Glancing towards the others, Zeref tilted his head. "Did you really think I'd intentionally kill others after I've finally rid myself of that which was forcing me to unintentionally kill them?" It was an odd phrasing, but accurate either way. Loke glanced away, closing his eyes. Nab nervously played with his hands in his lap, avoiding Zeref's gaze. "The issue lies within the fact that I will have to alter it while it is active…meaning the spell will be resistant to such changes. Depending on how much energy I exhaust, someone else may need to activate the R-System once I've finished the alterations."

"And I will be focused on ensuring that the tower is not near exploding." August glanced at them, nodding. "That is your role. Should my father be incapable of finishing the spell, amongst yourselves should be enough power to do so."

"All of us to make up for just him?" Natsu frowned, glancing at Zeref. "That doesn't make much sense."

"I've been alive for centuries, Natsu. As such…my capacity for storing ethernano is far greater than that of your normal wizard." He could accomplish spells that were normally impossible as a result. Yet, that was not quite the goal here. "The R-System can be activated with fewer. The excess is a precaution, in the event that someone is unable to determine the process to activate it." Glancing over towards her, Zeref smiled. "Levy should be more than capable of doing so, but I leave the decision of who actually acts up to you, if it comes to that. Natsu likely has the higher personal stake in the matter, but lacks the technical knowledge to work with something as complex as this."

"And it sounds like we're just the middle ground between the two, then." Zeref nodded at Loke, seeing the celestial spirit smile faintly. "Alright then. If it means we're not getting sacrificed, I'd say I'm all for the plan." With that, Zeref nodded and took the wheel, observing outside the front window. He could feel August activating his magic, a style he had copied long ago after a visit he'd paid to Era. August had been registering their legal guilds with the Magic Council when he saw a rare form of magic used by one of the council members…a lost magic known as arc of time. Zeref always knew it would be of use to him one day, but he had not expected it to play a role like this.

Where there seemed to be nothing but water, Zeref slowly saw the area began to shift. It started small, looking to be the base of an island at first. Then, things seemed to spiral rapidly in reverse. He saw rubble flying upward, rebuilding the tower. A flash of light seemed to cave inward on itself, imploding rather than exploding as it had before. What had appeared to be odd pieces of the tower solidified together as one, and a beacon of white light vanished from sight, dragged back into the tower in an instant. Then, Zeref saw the blue glow of the lacrima, sensing the energy that had now returned in an instant to the spell. "He really did manage to do it…" Studying the tower, Zeref felt an odd moment of pride. He'd created this spell, after all. None of it would be possible without his own plans from before.

"It is ready. Your time is beginning now, Zeref." August's voice reminding him to move. Taking the wheel once more, August observed as Zeref teleported the rest of them down to the tower, to the only spot he could see. The top of it had its own platform to stand on, it seemed. There, he could easily see the flat surface meant to serve as the sacrificial alter for the tower.

First, he needed to alter the target of the spell. Resurrecting himself would be rather pointless after all, and that much was simple enough to change even in this state. Magic was mostly about intent, and while the tower had been constructed with his name in mind, none of the cultists had been able to tailor it to who he was, or his image. Resurrection required knowledge of the soul and mind, which made the hold on his own self weak. Breaking that and substituting in a desire to return Igneel was almost child's play. Zeref might not know everything about the fire dragon king, but he knew enough to overshadow the desire to return himself that had been placed within the initial construction of the spell.

Next, the actual circles confined in the lacrima needed to be changed. Usually, this would have been done by hand, with a chisel of some sort to give it a permanent mark on the cylindrical walls of the tower. However, Zeref had no such ability to do so in this state. Instead, he closed his eyes, expanding his energy and sensing each individual rune. Some of them needed to remain in place, but others needed to be eliminated and rewritten to override the tower's requirement for a sacrifice. With his eyes closed, he hardly noticed the circle that had formed beneath him as he sensed out for the other runes. That black circle remained intact, simply glowing and spinning underneath him, giving him the ability to see the entire tower in his mind's eye, and know where to focus.

Next, with that active, he began isolating each rune to change one by one. He did not move, only remaining seated as if in a meditative state while he worked. "Is this normal for him?" Loke spoke, yet Zeref was not allowing it to disturb his concentration.

"He's performing a sensing spell. At least, that's what I can see." Levy frowned, watching Zeref closely. "I suspect he's trying to sense the tower's magic, so he can change it like he said he planned to. Beyond that, whatever magic he's using is beyond my own research."

"But it's boring to watch! I mean…last time I was here, I was at least fighting that Jellal guy. Can't we do something other than watch Zeref sit around and think?" Natsu glanced at the others.

"We could play a game of 'I Spy"…" Nab spoke timidly, and Zeref could only assume how that suggestion would play with this group.

"Um…sorry Nab, but I don't really think this place is good for that game. There's not really much to see other than the tower, water and…well, us." Levy at least tried to be kind about it, making Zeref smile as he worked.

"Right."

_I estimate about five minutes until the tower's stability is compromised. _August's voice reminded him to work quickly, making Zeref's smile fade. Natsu made it sound as if the explosion had come quickly, but perhaps the battle had accelerated the process. Either way, five minutes should be plenty of time.

The more runes he changed, the more Zeref felt the spell resist his actions. The tower was built and ready to activate, and it no longer wished to change its path. Putting more energy into each alteration, Zeref grimaced. He had enough energy for this, surely, but it had not been his intention to push the actual resurrection onto someone else. If he wasn't careful, the wizards here might do the same thing he and Mavis both did and curse themselves. After all, her own variation of the story would imply that such a thing would occur.

He was sweating as he got to the top circle on the walls of the tower, scowling at the work he had done. Thus far, he knew he had depleted too much energy. August had been correct to assume he'd need assistance after he'd dealt with the technical aspects of the spell. Yet, Zeref had stubbornly tried to insist he'd be able to do it alone in their discussions before. However, once he finished the last change, Zeref let the sensing spell drop almost immediately. His eyes flashed open, and he took a deep breath, glancing around. Nothing obvious seemed to have changed about the tower, however, the feel of the place had changed.

"Zeref?" Levy spoke, seeing the spell fading away. "Is it ready?"

He nodded, glancing over at them with exhaustion seeping in. How had altering one spell exhausted him so much? Then again, it was black magic, which usually required more energy than most spells. "August was correct to assume I'd expend too much energy on this. I…I do not have enough to activate the spell."

"Alright, then I'll just release the magic by burning its shell away!" Natsu seemed too eager, flames dancing in his hand.

"That won't be the answer, Natsu." Loke glanced over at Zeref, frowning at him. "Explain it, in as simple of terms as you can manage. What will activate it at this point?"

Someone needed to activate it, with Igneel in mind. That meant it had to be Natsu, yet Natsu's own immediate reaction told Zeref he wouldn't be able to do so. What could he do? Glancing around, his gaze landed on Levy. An idea started to form, one that would not only make this easier, but also let the spell function without him. "I don't think we're going to make it…the energy here feels…angry." Nab spoke, glancing at his feet. Considering he'd hardly been able to sense the magical aura of the dragon egg from before, Zeref was surprised he even realized the instability of the tower.

"There's no time. Levy…this may feel odd, but it is what I have enough energy to do for now." She frowned at him, and Zeref reached over, pulling her towards him. He closed his eyes, reaching for his telepathy to connect their minds. Yet, it wasn't a simple telepathic spell. Usually, those were used for simple communication. Zeref needed her to see more than just that, more than just words to explain the feel of the R-System and who Igneel was. So, Zeref remembered. For the first time since he had begun fighting against the memories of his past, Zeref focused on what he had lost.

Images of going to Igneel as a child flashed in his mind, sharing those memories with Levy. He remembered reading in the forest with Igneel, while the dragon tried to pull him away from his books. He remembered complaining to Igneel about the other kids in his village, saying that he could get stronger than them by simply knowing how to do things they couldn't. He remembered how betrayed he felt, when he saw the fire dragons flying away from his home that had burned to the ground. He remembered going to Igneel after his curse for the first time…with Natsu and his false hatred as his guide.

Levy was crying with him, while Zeref pressed on. She knew Igneel…next, he needed the spell. He showed her what he had felt before, with the sensing magic he had used. She saw the layers of the tower, how they all connected and spoke to each other. A flashing image of the final circle, one to be placed on the top of the surface to signal for the spell to begin, was the last thing he left her with. Pulling his mind away, Zeref watched her stumble back, slightly dazed. "What…was that?"

"Telepathy…a stronger variation of it, at least." It had been the magic he first went to school to learn. Magic over the mind was subtle, and not all that unlike the illusions Mavis had mastered. Yet, it also could do far darker things…and in a time of war, he'd needed the safety that came from the knowledge that he had some method of defending himself.

Nodding, Levy glanced at the tower. _Two minutes. Hurry…or else I will be forced to unravel this tower completely. _August warned them again, and Zeref watched as Levy moved towards the center.

"Damn…so there's nothing we can do?" Loke glanced around, staring at the crystalline tower they were on. "Please tell me he showed you something that can help, Levy."

She nodded, glancing towards Natsu with a faint smile. "He did." She pressed her hand to the surface of the tower, closing her eyes. "Zeref showed me the spell. And he showed me the most important thing needed to make it work…" She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "It feels like I was there with him, like I was the one who was with Igneel as I grew up too…" Zeref knew it would likely have a strong reaction with her. That was how such spells tended to affect others, which was why he had hoped to avoid something like this. Yet, the circle began to flash on the tower underneath Levy, expanding outward until it covered its entire surface. "He shouldn't be gone. Igneel, for both of you, needs to be here."

"Levy, how does Zeref even know…" Natsu trailed off, glancing over at his brother. Still, the spell seemed to activate at that moment before Natsu could finish his question. The spell beneath Levy seemed to start glowing white in color, taking on life with the energy she gave it. Gasping, Levy's eyes flew open and she stepped back, the activation aspect of the spell complete. What was left was for the tower to do the work it was constructed for, using the energy inside of it to fuel each layered circle within and bring back a life from nothing.

Watching, Zeref stared as the tower itself seemed to glow more intensely, the energy of the lacrima slowly activating and being put into use. It looked much like any other lacrima being activated, pulsating with bright light and glowing from the action. Yet, that light also was different than others as it was used. The glow slowly began to fade with each activated layer, using and expending that energy far quicker than an average lacrima would. As the glow itself faded, layers of the tower seemed to return to its former material, taking on a dull brown coloration as the energy faded away.

Just as the last crystalline piece of the lacrima at the top of the tower began to transition over to its former state, something seemed to shake the entire tower. A tremor filled the structure, and Zeref smiled faintly as he realized the spell was complete. From the pedestal still in front of them that had once been designed to take in a sacrifice, a massive blast of dark light seemed to shoot upwards towards the sky. It expanded from there, filling the sky with a dark black cloud in an instant.

"Is that…supposed to happen?" Nab gazed at it, and Zeref nodded.

"Despite how gentle the idea may seem, black magic always is dark in appearance. Resurrection is no different." Zeref glanced towards him, watching as Nab nodded in response. Along with the beam of light, something else seemed to shoot out from the pedestal, towards the center of the tower rather than into the sky. Black, runic writing seemed to spiral and weave through the air, coalescing at that central spot in the tower and forming an indecipherable sphere of writing that only Zeref could understand.

He watched the runes carefully, seeing the way they wove together and started taking on a physical form. Everything seemed to be in place, from the energy to the book itself. "What is that stuff? It can't be natural."

"That's the replacement for the sacrifice." Zeref answered quickly, rising to his feet slowly. He felt like he should probably continue to rest, but Levy also looked nearly as exhausted as he was. Walking towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled faintly. "It will form his book…which will become tethered to the life of the one who cast the spell, binding its energy to theirs." Yet, this was why he was moving. It looked as if it was moving along just fine, but Levy did not have his energy capacity.

"That sounds odd." Loke glanced at him, frowning. "Shouldn't there be something more to pay for a spell like this?"

"The wizard's energy will continuously be drained to feed that of the resurrected." Zeref glanced towards Loke, holding out lifting his palm into the air. First, he needed a few protective spells that he usually would have ignored. Luckily, he'd at least learned them after his first few demonic creations showed him that the demonic taint from creation alone wouldn't kill his immortal body. "That is why I needed to be the one to cast this spell…or all of you as a whole. Levy doing this alone was unexpected…I will have to intervene."

Really, could he sustain that kind of energy alone? A dragon had far more magic power than a wizard. Likely, Igneel surpassed even his own strength. _Bind all of us. This was all of our goals, Father. We will stand together and serve as that which maintains his existence as one. _August's advice again made him smile, nodding in agreement. Glancing at the others, he saw them nodding as well, having heard August's telepathic message.

"Very well." Holding out his hand, now glowing with an odd red light from his protection spell, Zeref grimaced and reached into the stream of demonic writing. He felt the sharp sting of burning pain from rewriting the words in any form, yet that was something he was familiar with. The path of the writing was split and divided by his intervention, spiraling around his hand as he rapidly checked and altered the writing in quick succession. Levy watched, her eyes curious as she saw the unfamiliar writing flash by, still forming the same ball as before but this time with Zeref's added changes.

When he pulled back, Zeref quickly pulled his hand to his side, trying to hide it from view. His robes hid most of it, but Loke narrowed his eyes at what he saw. "What…what kind of magic is this even? This isn't any kind of language I'm familiar with, and that's saying something."

"This is the language contained in each of my demonic books." He glanced towards Loke, sighing. "It…isn't quite a workable form of magic for wizards. At least, I've yet to decipher a proper way of utilizing it."

"Then how did you just mess with it?" Natsu was frowning at Zeref, even as the dark cloud above them continued to grow.

"Practice." Yet, he could still feel the burning in his arm, growing stronger and spreading. This had happened each time he made a demon, and he'd always survived. It did not mean he hadn't suffered through each attempt, though. With this one, it had been so long since his last living magic spell that it was almost unfamiliar, the way the stinging took on a feel like electricity rushing across his skin and making it tingle. Numbness spread with it, making him grimace and look away.

"And those black marks on your hand? Is that normal as well?"

So Loke had seen it. Zeref sighed, lifting his arm weakly. Vein-like black marks trailed along his skin, halting at his elbow where he had isolated his protective spell. "It is not possible to prevent…so yes. All I could do was limit the extent of the damage, by controlling where the demonic taint believed my body would begin and end."

"That spell from before, the red glow…" Levy stared at him, frowning. "It was energy manipulation of some kind, almost like an illusion, but not one we could see. Is that what you were talking about?" Zeref nodded, watching as she moved closer. She touched his hand gently, looking worried. "Will…will it stop?"

"Eventually, yes. However…it typically lasts for about three days, at minimum. That's what I recall from my previous alterations of the books, anyway." Still, the spell was almost complete anyway. He saw the written words cease to flow from the pedestal, and the writing circulating around the center of the tower seemed to halt for a moment. Then, in a flash of light, energy blasted outwards, pushing back all except for Zeref who had expected the energy. A book was in its place, falling to the ground with Igneel's name in black lettering on the cover.

Above them, Zeref heard the shift in the air. There was a faint noise, the noise of wings flapping that most could not hear from birds or other insects due to their size. However, Zeref smiled when he saw red scales come into view, growing closer and more prominent above them. As he picked up the book and stepped back to give Igneel room, the others seemed to blink in surprise. "That's…wow, we really did it." Nab glanced at his arms, frowning. "I thought I'd feel tired…but I don't notice it at all."

"That's because of how many people we have bound to him." Zeref glanced at them, sighing. "If some of us begin to perish for some reason, you'll likely sense more of a drain."

"That voice…" A gravelly sound came towards them, just as Igneel landed and narrowed his eyes at them. "I suppose that alone explains how I've returned when I know it should not have been possible. Have you not learned your lesson, old friend?"

Smiling at Igneel, Zeref walked towards Levy, pressing his hand to her shoulder. "I've learned rather well, I think." Igneel blinked at her, before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Then I am glad, for you seem to be doing rather well." Glancing around, his grin widened even further. "And I take it this is the reason I've been brought back. Leave it to Natsu to be stubborn enough to refuse to let me go…and to find you to make that reality."

"Hey! Zeref came to me with this idea, not the other way around." Natsu glared at him, before slowly looking away. "But, I wasn't going to stop him either. I mean, there's still a lot for us to talk about. Fairy Tail, my family, and now Zeref…did you know I had a brother out there, Igneel?"

"I did." Igneel glanced towards Zeref, frowning for a moment. "It was not my place to speak on such matters, not when he needed to be the one to reveal the truth."

"Well, it's not like he wasted his time to tell me or anything. Can you believe he only told me we were brothers when I was about to kill him? I mean, we were—"

"You did what?" Igneel blinked at Natsu, glancing between the two brothers again. "Zeref…care to explain what my son is referring to?"

"My plan." He saw Levy glare at him, making him look away. "Former plan, at least." Sighing, he glanced away. "I started a war with Natsu's guild…to try and correct my mistakes. It took me far too long…to let go of the past. Part of me still refuses to move on…yet I understand your advice better now, then I did then, I think."

"And you've grown as well." He crouched down, leaning towards Zeref. "Just how long has it been for you? Being with Natsu hasn't given me much to go on as far as the time difference."

"Four centuries." Zeref saw Igneel's gaze soften, and the dragon reached forward, stretching his neck and pressing his snout to Zeref's hair. It was an odd gesture, which made Zeref stiffen, but the dragon did not seem to notice.

"Then I'm sorry to have made you wait for so long." Igneel pulled back after a moment, gazing at Zeref. "Bringing me back like this could not have been an easy task. Don't tell me that I'm the past you've been failing to move on from, Zeref. I know we did not part of the best of terms."

"Yet I also am not able to say we parted on poor terms either." Zeref smiled faintly, glancing at the others. "No…the past I could not move on from was my own. The things I'd done, the guilt I live with…they are things I must learn to carry with me, without letting them bring me lower than I am, I think."

"Hey!" Natsu glared at Zeref, crossing his arms over his chest. "Since when is Igneel all that close to you? He's my Dad, so back off."

Glancing at Natsu, Zeref frowned. However, Loke intervened first. "Natsu…you're brothers."

"So?"

"Brothers have the same parents, Natsu." The dragon slayer blinked, before scowling and looking away. Loke chuckled, while Zeref smiled in amusement. "Though, I don't think Igneel knows Zeref the same way he knows you."

"I was the one who gave you to him in the first place, Natsu." Zeref glanced towards the boy, who blinked in surprise. "Perhaps I did not explain this well enough before…but Igneel and I are…old friends, I suppose. There were times when I nearly despised him, and times when he was the only person I could rely on…so much like you, he is a vital piece of who I have become."

"And yet I fail to understand the need to bring me back now." Igneel glanced between them. "Sorrow, grief and loss…these things make parting that much more difficult, but I know Zeref has at least some experience in moving past such feelings. So…why bring me back, if you've started looking towards the future rather than the past?"

"Because it's still alive." Zeref glanced towards Igneel, who frowned towards him. "And I still have a promise to fulfill as a result. Perhaps you did not think it possible, given the path we had taken together…but given what I found, with there still being a method of bringing you back…well, it was a rather simple decision to make."

"You found it?" Igneel was staring at him with wide eyes. "But…it's been…"

"I know." Zeref smiled faintly, looking away. "It was difficult for myself to believe as well. However, it was alive. And…it was closer to me than I ever realized. My parents seemed to have kept it safe…hidden where neither myself nor Natsu were able to find it."

"And I'd like to confirm that it's there too, but I honestly have nothing to base it on except for his word that there was a dragon egg in that house." Loke glanced at Igneel, giving the dragon a wave. "You probably don't know me, but I'm Loke. I've been a member of Natsu's guild for a while now, and I'm also Leo of the Zodiac spirits."

Glancing towards them, Igneel seemed to realize exactly how many were here. Nab stepped forward as well, smiling nervously at him. "And…well I guess I didn't see it…but its spirit is strong. That much I could tell when we entered that town…"

"And that's Nab." Levy spoke for him, walking forward. "He's probably too nervous to introduce himself."

"And you are?"

"Levy, I'm also a member of Fairy Tail."

"Yet you seem closer to Zeref than you do to my son."

Glancing over at Zeref, Levy nodded and wrapped her arm around herself. "I guess I kinda am. Natsu is a good friend, but he has a different team that he usually works with than us. We're—well, it's kind of a long story how we ended up working together."

"And it is a long flight to Mildia, I suspect. Where are we anyway?"

"In the ocean between Ishgar and Alakitasia." Zeref smiled at Igneel, who blinked in surprise. "This tower is illegal black magic. It is only logical that it is constructed in a difficult location to reach."

"And you didn't even build it." Loke shook his head at Zeref.

"But I oversaw August's rebuilding of it."

"He just did that thing that weird time-lady did!" Natsu glared at him, shaking his head. "That's almost like…cheating."

"And did we have the time to rebuild a fully functional version of this tower? Then to work towards convincing the Magic Council to launch an Etherion blast at it?"

"It sounds like making this tower was complicated…" Nab spoke, and Zeref nodded. "We'd probably have failed trying to do that ourselves. Really, building the tower wasn't the right job at all for us. This…using what was already here, that made a lot more sense to me."

A low rumbling chuckle came from Igneel, watching them talk about what brought them here. "Zeref…I'm glad to see you've made friends like them." His gaze flickered towards Levy, an odd light in his gaze. "And that you've found someone to be one with you in your heart as well." Levy blinked at him, her eyes wide. "Has he spoken to you of me at all? I could easily see him overlooking that detail, given how long he's lived."

"He—to get the spell to work, he kinda showed you to me." She bit her lip, glancing at him. "So, I've seen a lot of his memories involving you."

"Then all that remains is for me to learn more of you." Glancing towards the others, Igneel smiled faintly. "Though, I suspect we will have much time for such things in the future. From the discussion thus far, it appears as if there is something Zeref intends to bring me to."

Nodding, Zeref glanced upwards. "I do. And I am rather exhausted and likely can't teleport us that far…." Spotting the airship, he smiled. "Would you be able to follow us? Our airship could take us to Mildia quite quickly anyway."

"No way! I just got Igneel back, and we've still got a lot to talk about. I'm not going back in that thing…even if it doesn't make me sick."

"Then you can fly with me as I follow them." Natsu smiled brightly, as if he had been given a great gift. Really, his father was back, so it wasn't entirely inaccurate either. Igneel let Natsu climb onto his back, nodding towards Zeref. "Thank you, Zeref. For keeping your word to me…and for going to such lengths to do so."

"It would be a shame to let such a race vanish entirely, if I could have avoided it." Igneel nodded, and Zeref smiled faintly. "Perhaps it won't be pleasant…but that dragon deserves a chance just as we all do."

"That doesn't sound like the Zeref I last knew." Maybe it wasn't. Zeref shrugged, glancing towards Levy and grabbing her hand in his own. "Though, it sounds much more like the Zeref I first met. Are you certain you've moved on from that past?"

Staring into Levy's brown eyes and thinking about what lay ahead of him, Zeref smiled. "I have. My curse is gone…and there are plenty of things I seem to have missed out on in life because I let that dictate my actions. Now…now it is time to enjoy things once more, as I did when we first met. Perhaps it seems as if I am regressing to that past…but I see it as moving on from the person who was held back by what he lost instead."

"And you've grown quite wise as well. I look forward to discussing things further with you, old friend. Perhaps we can return to how we once were as well." Nodding, Zeref smiled. As Igneel took to the skies, Zeref brought the rest of them back into the airship. He was tired and needed rest, but there would be time for that later. For now, he had a dragon egg to hatch, and Igneel was his key to doing so.

**And Igneel's back! I know a few of you probably wanted more of a reunion between Natsu and Igneel, however, I thought it was more fitting to put more of a focus on Zeref's reunion with him instead. Given the fact that Zeref is a more prominent character in this story than Natsu, it just seemed like the better focus to have. So, I hope it doesn't bother you too much here. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Arriving in Mildia wasn't the same shock as it was before. He was able to move about more calmly, carefully making sure there was enough room for Igneel to avoid the enchantments as he walked behind them. "It hasn't been rebuilt?"

Shaking his head, Zeref smiled at the ruins. "No. Few people could find the path to enter…and Mildia was abandoned."

"Wait, so you knew this place too?" Nab glanced at Igneel, who nodded.

"I was the one who led its destruction, actually." Igneel spoke rather seriously, his gaze locked on Zeref. "The only town I truly destroyed in the war, my only act against humanity despite the atrocities they committed against my kind in turn."

By his side, August frowned. "And you are friends with the survivor of this wreckage?"

"I do not recall meeting you before." Igneel frowned, studying him closely. "Though to answer your question, we were friends before I did this. That attack was when things became strained between us, I imagine."

"It is rather difficult to forgive the slaughter of one's entire home and family, Igneel." Zeref glanced around, sighing. "You are lucky that you didn't come back to a different era. Given some of my previous mindsets…there may have been a time when I would have chosen to kill you without blinking an eye."

"And yet, my own magical resistance would have let me survive."

"I don't think so." Zeref glanced towards him, smiling faintly. "Another who was immortal just as I was ended up perishing from my death magic. I think…given enough emotion to drive it, that it would have surpassed even your defenses."

"Are you two really calmly debating if Zeref could have hypothetically killed you at some point in time or not?" Loke glanced between them, shaking his head. "Honestly, we have the strangest conversations when Zeref is around."

"It is a rather interesting debate, though." August intervened, seeming to continue it further. "Dragon scales are known for their ability to shield from magic as well as physical attacks. From my father's own account, Natsu's scarf can testify to the ability of dragon scales to absorb such energy—"

"Father?" Igneel glanced at the elderly man, frowning. "Ah…now I see. I take it the mother was the immortal that passed?" Zeref nodded, moving towards his home. "And you've moved on from that as well."

"Yeah, he has." Natsu spoke, grinning. "Levy was the first guild member to really forgive him after all, so it only makes sense. In fact, she's been spending so much time with him it's almost like they're already married!"

Glancing towards Levy, he saw the solid script wizard lower her gaze, inhaling sharply.. "That…we really haven't been together that much, Natsu. You can't just expect these things to happen that quickly—"

"But you're going to be my sister, right? So now I can start calling you Sis!"

"Natsu!"

The dragon slayer only laughed, while Igneel watched with an amused smile. "And you have an entire lifetime of looking forward to arguments like these. You'd think that as a part of the same guild, Natsu and Levy wouldn't quite argue so much."

"I think that has more to do with Natsu making ridiculous assumptions than anything else at the moment…" Loke spoke, looking at August who simply frowned in confusion.

"Is that so? I was not aware it would be so absurd to imagine such a future for them." He paused, smiling as Zeref remained silent, waiting for the conversation to shift away from this topic. "From what little I've seen, she already seems to be as close to Zeref as I've seen him become with the majority of his family."

Nodding in agreement, Nab smiled. "Yeah…but it can get kinda confusing. It's not like Zeref tells us much about anything…and we're now suddenly hearing about random family he has that we never even realized we knew. Like Natsu…he's been in our guild for so long, so it still doesn't make sense that they're related. I mean, keeping track of family is rather hard to do sometimes, I guess. I don't think I can name half of my cousins…and in-laws, I don't think I have any. If I do…I haven't met them at least."

"And was Loke accepted by what family you do know?"

Blinking, Nab rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I mean, they haven't exactly met…and my family…let's just say I don't think I'll be seeing them soon."

"Plus, I don't exactly have a family, per say. Just a realm of celestial spirits that are a lot like me. None of us are really related by blood, though."

Glancing at Igneel, Zeref smiled faintly. "It's taken some time to adjust…but I find I am rather fond of observing this group. Being with them has reminded me of some rather important things…things I had been fighting to forget, rather than accept."

"And Levy? She did not seem like the sort to leave her guild and former life."

"There will likely be instances where we are separated for some time as a result of that." He glanced towards her, frowning. "Perhaps one day…she may even make Alvarez her more permanent home. However, I rule over my own nation…and in a rather rash moment of anger for the way things were, I began a war. She claims to care for me as I do for her…and she has even begun attempting to understand more about my nation to keep her mindset open to the possibility of the future. Still, I suspect she hasn't fully endorsed the concept of ruling such a nation, not when it would take her away from her guild. For now, we intend to move forward as we normally would have done, as if the war had never happened."

"You speak of her agreement, and her opinion on the matter." Zeref nodded, while Igneel smiled faintly. "And what are your feelings of the relationship? From what I can see…she is more to you than a simple friend, Zeref."

"She is." Zeref watched her, seeing her move into the house. Levy told the others to wait, just as he had done, and seemed to focus for a moment on the enchantments he had created. It was surprising how much she had learned, watching her manage to remove them and let the others enter as he had done for her before. "If she had asked to stay with me, for no reason other than her own desire to stand by my side…I would have said yes. This…this complicates things, but it might not be so bad." He could let her return to Fairy Tail as much as she wished, if it kept her happy. Zeref was beginning to see just how important such ties were within their guild, just after intervening in a single job like this.

"I think you are correct, then, to let things travel as they would have regardless of what mistakes you once made." Igneel smiled at him, stopping at the doorway. "Be happy with what you have, Zeref, and know that we cannot predict what the future will bring. You just may find that this relationship is more of a gift than you realize, even if it seems sudden. For one trapped in time for centuries…I suspect you are not used to the normal pace of life. Enjoy it while it lasts, and please, come to me if you feel troubled as you used to."

Smiling, Zeref nodded. "And if you seek my assistance for any reason…you will likely be able to find me in Vistarion, the capital of Alvarez. It is the empire I've built in Alakitasia…for myself, to try and escape my curse."

"Then I will visit you often, when I'm not working with Natsu or raising the young one you say still lives." Nodding, Zeref smiled and walked inside with that hint. "Have Natsu bring it out. If it truly was maintained as you claim it was…he is likely the one best suited to withstanding the heat it will emit."

Moving past the others, Zeref walked towards the kitchen again. Really, nothing had changed since their last time here. However, Zeref felt different. Really, why? It had only been a few days. Igneel's words truly were more accurate than he'd imagined. After living in a frozen state of time for so long, having things shift and change was almost foreign to him. He was adjusting, but things seemed to be flying by quickly and suddenly now, before he could even notice what was happening.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" Loke glanced towards Zeref, smiling faintly. "We're going to tell Nisa that we failed on the job, of course. But…are we really just going to part ways from there?"

"You're a celestial spirit. I suspect you'll be returning to the celestial world soon…and that you'll be working with your key holder for some time afterwords." Zeref wondered what Loke was trying to ask for, speaking what he knew would need to happen after they finished.

"True, but Lucy's fairly understanding about things like this." Glancing at Levy, Loke smiled faintly. "Plus, I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of Levy otherwise, if we don't figure something out now."

Was he…asking to work like this again? Frowning, Zeref glanced towards him. "I am not banning Fairy Tail from visiting her, or the vice versa. Levy will—"

"But she hasn't yet, and she's been in Vistarion for over a week." Nab glanced between them, smiling faintly. "Plus…I mean, the two of you are getting rather close…so it's not like she'll have time to spend with us if she keeps wanting to be with you all of the time."

"And Lucy's constantly complaining about the kind of jobs we take, and wanting to take a break from me too." Natsu glanced over at them, grinning. "I think we'd be a great back-up team when she's tired of working with me, don't you think?"

"And a strange one as well." August glanced around, smiling faintly. "If my father is working with you, I hold no objection to work like this in the future. It is amusing, to see the things your guild does for entertainment at times."

"And I think Zeref could use some good friends like you guys too." Levy smiled, patting his arm. "Maybe we didn't do much to help him this time around, but we all had fun working together, so it worked out okay. Plus, Zeref seems to get along rather well with you, Loke. And he should probably spend some time with his brother as well, even if he won't admit that he wants to out loud."

Smiling, Zeref shook his head and began unraveling the sealing spell he had placed on the compartment in the floor. "Then it seems as if I have something to do when I need a break from Alvarez. You wouldn't be able to imagine how boring such tasks can be."

"Well…that work is important still, right?" Nab glanced at him, frowning. "I wouldn't want to put a halt to how your empire runs because we're looking to make some more friends or anything…"

"Alvarez has run fine without me for decades at a time." That made Nab blink in surprise, while Zeref chuckled. "I designed it to do so, in fact. So, there really is no issue…" He trailed off, glancing towards August. "August, keep the lacrima for contacting them, and for them to do the same for us. That should allow us to work out the details for tasks such as this, correct?"

"Sounds good enough to me. Nab's still holding on to the lacrima to contact him for emergencies anyway…" Loke glanced at Nab as the animal possession wizard seemed to hunch his shoulders, staring at his feet. "It's not like it changes much for that plan. Let's stay in contact, Zeref, and in the future, I hope we can become good friends."

"Oh! And we can share stories about Igneel on those trips too!" Natsu glanced over at Zeref, looking eager. "He was just talking to me about how he met you when you were a kid. He said you'd been crying and running around the—"

"Natsu, not now." Zeref would rather not relieve those memories again that day. Just once was enough, and sharing them with Levy had already pushed him to the point of exhaustion on the matter. With the seal lifted, the compartment became visible once more. Opening it, Zeref stood back and glanced inside. "According to Igneel, you should be able to withstand the heat supporting the egg inside."

Glancing over Zeref's shoulder, Natsu blinked in surprise. "It really is an egg." He frowned, kneeling down next to it. "It looks nothing like Happy's at all. Man, I really was mixed up back then, wasn't I?" Having no idea who Happy was, Zeref only shrugged. However, Levy laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I remember that. Though, it's not like you had anything to compare it to before, Natsu."

Reaching forward, Natsu began to wrap his arms around the egg. "Either way, Igneel is waiting for this, isn't he?" Zeref nodded, watching as Natsu stood with the egg in his grip. "Huh. It really is warm. What kind of fire is in that room down there anyway?"

"It's not fire, Natsu. That's a heat-based enchantment, not necessarily creating flames but establishing a warmth within that circulates and cannot escape."

"And you've lost me there. How is it that hot and not on fire?"

"Because it is magic that is designed to be so." August spoke, sighing at Natsu. "How one so lacking in comprehension is related to us fails to make sense to me."

"Related to you? How?"

"Have you not been listening at all?" Loke glanced at Natsu, shaking his head. "August is Zeref's son, which makes him your nephew, Natsu."

"But he's older than me! That doesn't make sense." Frowning at August, he shook his head. "He's gotta be my uncle instead. That's where you guys are mixed up."

"Time travel makes things rather tedious, I suppose." August sighed, shaking his head.

Smiling at him, Levy nodded. "Yeah, but it is kind of nice, seeing all of you three together. I think Zeref really did just need to be around family, to move past all of this and see that things aren't as bad as he thinks they are."

She spoke as if he could not hear her, but Zeref did not mind. He smiled, agreeing with her comment as he moved outside. "And that family is growing to include you, Levy. Do not forget that Zeref values your presence by his side as well."

"Yeah. I mean, this entire time, he hasn't really left your side, Levy." Nab smiled at her, glancing towards Zeref. "For someone who seems to avoid people in general…I think that says a lot about how he feels about you."

"And for someone who used to not talk to anyone at all, you've certainly changed a lot as well," Loke said. Nab smiled, glancing towards Loke.

"Oh…I wouldn't say that. I just…I messed up and had to fix it, right? And now…well, Loke and I are starting to make plans, and it seems like I'm going to be taking jobs again, as part of a team. We…we work together alright, don't we?"

Nodding, Levy smiled. "We do. I wish you luck with Loke, too! You two are the strangest couple I've ever heard of, but oddly, I think you're good for each other."

"I think we might be too." Loke spoke, smiling at Nab and grabbing his hand, squeezing it gently. Levy moved forward, standing by Zeref's side instead with a faint smile.

Taking her hand as well, Zeref sat down on what was once his front lawn, watching as Natsu handed the egg over to Igneel. "I didn't realize dragon eggs glowed like that. Is it normal?"

"The glow only begins once the dragon is ready to hatch." Igneel glanced at the egg, closing his eyes for a moment and pressing his nose to its surface. "And it would have faded, had the life inside not still remained there. Zeref was correct; someone knew quite well how to keep her alive."

"Her? How do you know?"

"Because he's a dragon and can sense things we cannot, Natsu." Zeref glanced towards his brother, who sighed and stepped back.

"I just wanted to do the same thing myself…"

"Do you want to transform into a dragon? Irene says it is quite an uncomfortable state to be in."

"Who's that?"

"Both of you, can we stop for a moment?" Levy glanced at them, shaking her head. "Now that you two are getting along, I get the feeling that you wouldn't stop talking if someone didn't stop you."

"But he's gotta tell me who Irene is at least!"

"Irene is a high enchantress among the Spriggan Twelve, and rumor is that she is also a dragon slayer. Is that satisfactory?" August glanced towards Natsu, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure is. Thanks, Uncle August!"

Sighing, August shook his head. "I am not your uncle…" Yet that was likely not a plea Natsu would respond to.

"Would you wizards like to watch the birth of a dragon?" Igneel interrupted, glancing towards them after a moment. "Given the effort you've put into locating this for me…and into bringing me back to make this possible…allowing you to observe is the least I can offer."

With wide eyes, Levy sat down next to Zeref, nodding. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards his side. She smiled, closing her eyes for a moment and pressing her head into his shoulder. Then, she turned her focus towards Igneel, who stood just a little ways away from them all. Loke and Nab stood together by the door of the house, standing side by side as they observed Igneel. August sat on the other side of Zeref, with Natsu in front of them all, eager to be close to the father he was finally reunited with.

Seeing them all watching, Igneel smiled faintly and closed his eyes. His snout touched the egg again, and as it did, a burning red circle seemed to flash outward on the ground. However, it wasn't just red in color. Zeref saw it and all he could think was that a magic circle made of fire had been established, with runes and layers known only to respond to the signature energy of a dragon's magic. Whispering to Levy, Zeref began pointing out the details to her. "See how the outer layer of magic no longer speaks to its element? That is because each dragon has internalized their element so intensely that it no longer becomes required for them. Now, the outer layer speaks to the style of the spell instead, telling the magic what form that element should take…" She smiled at him, studying the circle with him as he continued to explain what he saw to the best of his ability. Considering her interest before, he assumed she'd enjoy understanding the process of what they were seeing at least.

He stopped when the circle seemed to fade away, after surrounding the egg in a circle of fire the flashed upward for the briefest of moments before vanishing entirely. Zeref thought the spell seemed oddly simplistic in execution, but it spoke more to reaching inside of the egg rather than what it did outside. After it faded away, they all watched with eager eyes, gazing at the egg that seemed motionless at first. "Is…did it not work?"

Natsu frowned at it, while Zeref shook his head. "It has been…trapped, for centuries, Natsu. Have patience and give her time." The dragon slayer nodded, but at that moment, it seemed to move slightly. A crack began to form, and Igneel stepped back to watch himself, his gaze softening at the sight. Slowly, the shell broke apart, cracking and shattering as a taloned claw tore through the membrane and broke through to the outside world. A small reptilian face became visible, peaking its way out towards them. Her scales were slightly paler than Igneel's, yet the style seemed to be the same. Despite her small size, Zeref was almost certain now of why this theft had been so personal to the older dragon. This egg had been his…and Mildia had taken it from him.

The young dragon blinked at Igneel, making an odd mewling noise as it stumbled over to him, tripping over its tail on the way. Igneel righted the female, helping her stay steady with a patient smile and a light in his eyes. "Careful, little one. It takes time to get used to moving around in the light."

The young dragon seemed to shake her head, refusing to listen. Her gaze flickered towards Zeref, her tail lifting as she rushed towards him. Startled, Zeref leaned back as the dragon barreled into his lap, half falling into it as she tripped again. When his hand brushed against her side, he felt an instant connection of her mind with his own, a telepathic communication forming immediately. _I remember you! Your voice…you were here a lot. _

Glancing towards Igneel, Zeref frowned. "Is…is it normal for hatchlings to have memories from their incubation periods?"

Nodding, Igneel smiled. "Quite. They develop speech abilities later as they grow used to how their bodies move outside of the egg…but their minds are fully developed long before. I take it she has spoken to you?"

Nodding, Zeref glanced down towards her. _I'm sorry they're all gone. But…that one's back, right? And you're not alone anymore…_ Had she heard even that? He remembered when he returned, crying and speaking to himself for the first time in his isolation. He had no one else to speak to…so he had spoken to the empty home, as if the ghosts of his parents would hear. _I thought you'd look sadder when I met you. You seemed sad after everyone else went away. And then you went away too…but you came back unlike the others! You came back for me._

She was oddly cheerful, and she nuzzled her head into his stomach. "She likes you." Levy smiled, having pulled away to let the dragon approach. Reaching over, Levy hesitantly moved to touch the young hatchling. The dragon glanced at her for a moment, before huffing out a breath of air and seeming to favor giving Zeref her attention over Levy. "And not me, I guess."

_Hey, Zeref? _Glancing down at the dragon, he frowned. _I think I'm going to make sure everyone remembers your name._ They already did, and not for good reasons. However, he didn't stop the dragon from speaking. _Your family…it is my family's fault their gone, and all they did was fight to return me back home. It wasn't what they deserved…so I want to honor them. I want to honor them…by taking their name as my own. I want to be Dragneel, the daughter of Igneel and friend to whatever remains of your own family for as long as you live._

"Then you should start by being kinder to Levy." Zeref smiled at Dragneel, who blinked and glanced towards the girl by his side again. "As things currently stand, she could likely be considered a part of our family, given her connections to both Alvarez and Fairy Tail." Levy blinked at him at that, before slowly smiling softly and lowering her gaze with a faint hint of pink on her cheeks.

The others had missed the conversation, but Zeref didn't mind. "Wait, why does the dragon like him so much? Aren't I her older brother or something?" Natsu seemed upset as well, but Dragneel seemed content where she was.

_Maybe later. I'll keep that in mind next time I see you. For now, I probably should go to my father. I just wanted to thank you first, for everything you did for me, even when you didn't know it. _She paused, glancing towards Natsu. _I know they were never for me, but I liked the stories you used to tell him at night. They gave me something to think about when I was alone, something to imagine, even if it wasn't real. _

He could hardly remember telling Natsu any stories back then. Perhaps he had been reading one of his books to his younger brother, but typically, Natsu would have run off to do something before he finished. Either way, Dragneel moved away, stumbling back over to Igneel with a smile. "What did she want to talk to you about?" Behind him, Nab and Loke seemed to be waiting for the same answer as Levy.

Glancing at Igneel as he nodded towards Zeref, the black wizard smiled. "She wanted to thank me…and to tell me her name." Things really were taking an unexpected path for him, after all.

"Her name? What is it? I want to be able to go with her and Igneel to train sometime soon, and I'll need something to call her."

Natsu was eager as ever, it seemed. "Dragneel." Natsu froze, blinking at Zeref in surprise. "She…is rather fond, of our family. Given what our parents did for her, I can see why quite easily."

"I always thought that was Igneel's last name." Loke shook his head, smiling faintly. "I guess it makes sense that it wasn't. And it suits her, I think."

Nodding, Nab smiled. "She's…like another part of your family, after all."

She was, and that family still seemed to be growing. Glancing over towards Levy, Zeref pulled her back to his side and smiled. Things were likely going to be hectic in the future, and he would not be able to predict what might happen. However, he was looking forward to that unpredictability and what it might bring. So long as his newfound family was a part of his path, he'd find the strength to keep looking forward and let the past remain in the past.

**And we've reached what was originally the last chapter of this story now! Without spoilers, I will say that I made this draft before the 100 year quest arc, hence the lack of Ignia for those who were anticipating him appearing soon (I won't say much else about Ignia beyond his name to avoid spoiling things for those who haven't read the continuation of Fairy Tail). Either way, we have one rather long arc to go after this, so I hope you are still interested in seeing more. I know I haven't had much on Edolas in a while, but we will now be putting a bit more of a focus on them (among other things) with this arc being complete. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

**Note: **My author's note contains a question for readers about a potential future story of mine. I'd really appreciate it if you'd look at it and respond after reading the chapter!

Things calmed down massively after hatching Dragneel from her egg. Their team split back up, with Natsu and Nab returning to the guild. Loke returned to the celestial spirit world, in case Lucy needed assistance on her next job. Zeref wished he'd gotten the chance to speak to him some more, but Levy had helpfully pointed out that the spirit would likely run into him again, just not right away.

Levy and Zeref had returned to Vistarion, while Igneel was taking care of Dragneel elsewhere. That was another person Zeref wished to speak with some more. Time had dulled some of his anger towards the dragon, and an understanding had come to him when he found that egg. Perhaps he wouldn't say he was Igneel's close friend anymore, but he wished to at least have his former companion to speak with again. Igneel was skilled at giving wise advice, regardless of who was asking for help. Zeref needed that, sometimes, when deciding what to do next.

With the calm, Zeref finally managed to get caught up on paperwork and legislative work from his time away. He was glad that the Twelve were able to put forth temporary measures without his approval, but this extended vacation of his had him considering giving at least one of them the authority to make alterations under specific conditions. Zeref enjoyed his absences and breaks from this sort of work, and he knew Levy would wish for the ability to do the same if she decided to stay.

It had also given him some time to think back on the risks to the lives he created, with his magic. Bringing Igneel back had reminded him quite clearly of the reliance of Natsu's life on his own existence. So, he'd taken some of that spare time to investigate alterations to the spell, and distribute that tether much like he had done with Igneel's. With agreement from Levy and the rest of the team they'd been with, he'd met up with them and expanded that tether to them all. So, if something were to happen to him…Natsu and Igneel would both be able to live on.

Walking towards the dining room, Zeref sighed. It was only lunch, and he was done with work for a change. Invel had gone directly back to tutoring Levy, which meant that unlike him, she likely had plans for the day. So, speaking with her further about…what was different between them, likely wouldn't be an option. Regardless, she was there when he walked into the room. She smiled when she saw him, and he immediately moved to sit next to her. "Good afternoon, Levy. I hope Invel has not been too upset with you due to our latest adventure."

She snorted. "Yeah, he definitely had a few things to say about that. Apparently, it is careless for me to abandon such important work to go on some 'frivolous adventure with my past companions'." Zeref watched her, seeing her shake her head. "I mean, I get why he wants me to focus so much on this, but doesn't he realize that taking breaks helps the information actually stick better? I just don't understand where his focus comes from."

"You are attempting to learn a lot right now." Zeref leaned back, glancing at the table. "All things considered, attempting to learn about the government of a country that is typically quite secretive about such things…it isn't the simplest of tasks set before you. Then, you go and seek out further education on magic as well…I suspect it has taken away quite a bit of your free time." He paused, glancing at her. "Do you wish for me to help in some form? If you are uncomfortable, I am still willing to—"

"Stop offering to yell at your general for me, Zeref." She shook her head, smiling faintly. Her gaze focused on her plate, and her cheeks looked slightly pink. "I just feel like this is important to learn, with everything going on. Not that, I mean…" She sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes. After a moment, she turned towards him, a faint frown on her face. "I just don't know what future I'm moving towards, and I like being prepared, for whatever may come. So, this is important. I need to understand this."

He reached over, resting his hand on top of her own on the table. She smiled weakly at him, taking in a deep breath. "I've told you before, Levy. Whatever future you choose…I will not hold it against you. As for me personally…all things considered, I do not believe I'd be capable of…creating a place comfortable enough to call home in Ishgar." She turned towards him, her eyes widening. He held out his other hand, gesturing for her to wait until he finished. "If you choose Fairy Tail, I'd wish to follow you. That is why I've considered such a thing on occasion. However…my reputation has never been the greatest there. It was in that continent that I created my demons, where they caused so much destruction and where my curse…well, you are quite aware of what that caused." He sighed, shaking his head. "In Ishgar, I am surrounded by fear, suspicion, and hate. That atmosphere…I fear it would only worsen my own opinion of myself, as there are some of those fears and angers that I can understand, and perhaps even justify myself."

Levy shook her head. "I know your reputation isn't the greatest. I mean, I was you for a while; I saw how they treated you." He nodded, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. Her skin was soft and smooth, which was not typical for a wizard's hand. Fighting often created calluses and scars, though he supposed violent jobs were not the type to suit Levy's preferences well. "But reputations can change, if you work hard enough. I'm not saying you have to come with me or something, but if it is something you really want, you can start small and try to improve how others see you." She paused, before turning towards him with a smile. "I mean, just look at Jellal. You remember him, right?" Zeref nodded. "A few years ago, he'd kidnapped one of our guild members. While I wasn't hugely involved, I did know that it freaked out Natsu and his team pretty badly."

"The R-System…he'd taken one of your comrades as the sacrifice?"

She grimaced, lowering her gaze. "Maybe. Like I said, I wasn't hugely involved, and when they got back, Erza wouldn't say much about it, and it isn't like Natsu would pay attention to the details. Lucy and Gray didn't actually see the man behind it to hear about the purpose either." He nodded, and she turned towards him. "But he changed, after that. All of the things he did with the R-System gave him that reputation as a dark wizard: he sacrificed lives, harmed others, and tormented one of our friends. Yet now…now he's doing everything in his power to fight against dark magic, and to stop people who are going down the path he once was on. He's changed, and at this point, he's probably one of Fairy Tail's closest allies, even if we can't contact him easily with his entire guild being filled with reformed dark wizards."

"Is that why you were…against my deception with him?" She nodded.

"Yeah. It doesn't sit right with me, tricking my friends like that. But at the same time…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I also couldn't see a way out of those negotiations easily, from what I was hearing." She paused, glancing towards him and biting her lower lip. "You're not upset, right? For me refusing the arranged marriage suggestion?"

"Not at all." Zeref smiled at her. "While you may have been living here for some time, it isn't as if we've truly spent much time together. Perhaps you are interested in a romantic relationship…but marriage is not something to be taken lightly." He turned away, staring at the far wall. "As I stated to them, it would not be a matter to discuss publicly, and I would not expect you to voice reasons for your rejection, or acceptance had you considered otherwise, in such a place."

"Good." She inhaled deeply, shaking her head. "I can see why Kagura would suggest that, but really, the other guild masters know better. It…" She paused, glancing towards Zeref. "I'm not just starting a relationship for nothing, okay Zeref? I mean, the whole point is to find someone who I love and want to be with for my life. So, it isn't like it isn't a possibility eventually. Just, like you said, we don't—"

"You don't need to reassure me." He smiled, squeezing her hand. "You were upset with the suggestion, and there were other things on your mind. I did not think your rejection was meant against me personally, and given the timing…I imagine such a plan would put more tension between us than I would have liked." He turned towards her. "Regardless, I think things turned out in an acceptable way. Jellal even offered to assist me, should I need help in…reforming from my former ways, if you can believe such a thing."

Levy blinked at him, before laughing. "He offered to help _you? _That is surprising." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Sorry, just—he has a bit of a grudge against you. The whole R-System thing—well, you know what he was planning to do with it, right?" He remembered the man mentioning a plan to resurrect himself. He nodded, realizing where such an anger would come from. "Yeah, so, he sorta blamed you, even though you had nothing to do with it. I think he's pretty much realized his bias by now, but it is sorta hard to let go of those things."

"Regardless, I do believe we've strayed from our initial topic." She blinked, and Zeref sighed. "We were discussing what our next plans were for…future events." He pulled his hand away, taking a drink and leaning back in his seat. "With your explanation, perhaps I did not consider the potential of having patience and showing Ishgar that I am not the black wizard I once was. So, that may change things…however, there would still be the issue of Alvarez, if that were my choice." He paused, glancing around the room. "Always…this place was…like a reprieve, of sorts, for me. It wasn't quite a home…no, there was no one here I valued personally, and I could not claim anyone was more than a pawn in the past. It…it was simply a place where I could relax my own personal restraints. That mindset put the curse on hold, and the people…the hatred for me was gone. It made it easy to forget…so when considering which location would be simpler to transform into a home, Alvarez was the one that seemed more plausible." He glanced over at Levy. "I…I may have started this empire as little beyond a way to waste time…but I've come to understand that this nation does rely on me, as their emperor. I've ruled over Alvarez for a long time now, and they value my presence. Now…I am starting to think that perhaps I do care, for what may happen if I leave. I've built this place, and given myself an obligation to this nation. Perhaps I neglected my tasks in the past, but now? Now I think it would be easy, to live my life with this as my…career, of sorts."

"Yeah, I definitely can understand that." She paused, staring at the table with a frown. "Plus, you have the Spriggan Twelve, too…"

"Actually, there are likely only nine now." Zeref tilted his head. "Two of them were demons, which were destroyed as per the treaty. As for the other…God Serena's…admission into the Twelve was to serve as a distraction for a third party to the war. However, it seemed as if that individual never arrived to participate, so he was unnecessary."

"Third party?" She frowned at him.

Zeref nodded. "Acnologia. I haven't seen him since…Tenrou Island, I believe." He paused, frowning for a moment. "Perhaps something happened while I was focused on planning out the war. Regardless, he has vanished quite completely, and I cannot say I will complain about such an event."

"I don't think he's just gone." She frowned. "When Fairy Tail fought against Tartaros a year ago, he was there. I didn't see much, but whatever Natsu saw upset him pretty badly. Igneel and Acnologia fought, and I guess Igneel lost."

"Did he manage to injure Acnologia, perhaps?" Zeref saw her frown.

"Maybe? It isn't impossible."

"Perhaps he was injured…and in that situation, there are few willing to treat a dragon these days." Zeref paused, tilting his head. "No…after all this time, Acnologia can likely take on a human form as well. But even then…blood loss becomes a greater problem, as healing is slower in human form than it is as a dragon…" He trailed off, seeing Levy watching him with a small frown. "My apologies. My contemplations on the matter likely won't provide answers. Yet, my theory is that he was injured, and perished from whatever injury Igneel managed to inflict. Few dragons could escape from the king of the fire dragons unharmed, and even Acnologia would have suffered a great price from such an encounter."

"Well…I guess that's one less problem to worry about, I guess." Levy shrugged. "Either way, the nine generals you have seem like people you could become friends with." Zeref nodded. "Plus, you now have two empty spots to fill. I mean, those demons still served a purpose in the government, right?"

"Bloodman dealt with law enforcement…though Neinhart was also assisting in those matters, so it isn't completely a loss in terms of him. As for Larcade…" Zeref sighed, shaking his head. "He was a bit…difficult to deal with. Often times, he forced himself into a position as August's assistant, claiming he had such an authority as—"

"Your son." Levy chuckled at that, shaking her head. "I forgot, August mentioned that detail to me a while ago. He sounded so irritated about it too…"

Zeref nodded. "Indeed, and in retrospect, their inability to get along as August does with the rest…it is far more understandable." He shrugged. "While I will likely still find a way to fill in their positions with others as a precaution, with me actually being present in Alvarez, it is not quite such an urgent matter."

The door opened, interrupting the conversation. Brandish walked in, looking over at the two of them with her perpetual bland expression. "Oh. You're still here." Levy blinked, and Brandish walked over and took a seat across from them, starting to eat. When the silence persisted, she glanced at them with a scowl. "Don't stop just because I'm here. You're his majesty's guest; it's not like I'll hurt you or anything."

Levy blinked at her, before glancing towards Zeref. "Right." She took a deep breath, glancing over at the girl instead. "I don't think I really introduced myself when we met last time, considering everything that happened." She held out her hand. "I'm Levy."

The general stared at her hand, glancing towards Zeref for a moment. Then, she shrugged, and shook it. "Brandish." She focused on Levy again, frowning. "Has his majesty been keeping you captive here? Your clothes are horrendous."

Levy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

The green haired girl nodded, sipping her drink casually. Zeref narrowed his eyes at her. "Brandish." There was a warning note in his tone, yet Brandish just shook her head.

"Well, if you _aren't _his captive, and you want to actually get out of this boring place for a change, come find me. Shopping is one of my favorite hobbies." Brandish seemed to pause at that, before shrugging. "Well, so long as I don't have to walk around for too long. Looking at ugly clothes can be boring, which is why I'd be joining you to ensure you only look at the best." She paused, glancing over at Zeref. "Mari can come too. I haven't had a girls day out in so long; his Majesty seems to keep the generals filled with males. I mean, there's Irene, but she never lets me take her shopping."

"Because Irene knows she has work to take care of."

"I take care of my work just fine." Brandish folded her arms over her chest. "People love me, so when I love something, everyone wants to go find it and buy it. Have you not seen the increase in travel to Crawca Island? They have this one-of-a-kind star-mango smoothie. Now that I've sampled it and informed Alvarez of my love for it, everyone needs to go try it."

Sighing, Zeref ran a hand through his hair. By his side, Levy was smiling faintly. She glanced over at him, patting his arm and laughing slightly. "Well, if you can manage to talk Invel into giving me a break, maybe we can go out sometime." Zeref glanced at her, taking in a slow breath. She wanted to go out with Brandish? It…seemed strange. Perhaps Levy was trying to make friends here herself. If she did…Zeref closed his eyes. It was too easy to see Levy as a more permanent addition to Alvarez than she was.

"That workaholic? Leave him to me." Brandish smiled faintly, rising to her feet. "I'm going to go talk to Mari, so expect her to stop in soon. She'll be delighted to hear that we have a new doll to play dress up with."

That seemed to make Levy's smile fade, her eyes widening. "Doll? I'm not—"

"Oh, hush now. You're adorable enough, but really, you need more input if you want to be presentable enough to stay by his Majesty's side. Playing doll for us is really a small thing to do in return for the favor we're doing for you." Levy glanced over at Zeref, her mouth open.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "Brandish, Levy is not a new plaything of yours. Perhaps you do have servants loyal enough to play these games with you, but Levy is—"

"Oh, I can see clearly what she is, your Majesty." Brandish shook her head. "Grandpa told me all about it. However, I don't see anything interesting about her. Until that changes, this doll is going to have to prove her worth."

With that, Brandish walked out of the room, waving towards them. The room was quiet for a moment, before Zeref spoke. "Brandish won't do anything…harmful to you. However, she is difficult to get along with. You don't have to attempt to get to know all of my generals, Levy."

She nodded, staring at the door. It was quiet for a moment, before she took a deep breath and glanced towards him. "Maybe I don't." She paused again. "But she doesn't seem that bad, and I can't say I've had time to go out with a group of girls like this in a long time. Plus, I might as well get used to them, since I'm probably going to be here fairly often." Zeref blinked at her, his chest feeling warm. Levy planned on being near him, often. Even if she didn't remain in Alvarez permanently, she'd still return to see him. The thought made him smile. Even as a wizard of Fairy Tail, she'd still have a place here, whenever she wished for it.

**This is probably my first time giving Brandish any emphasis in a story, so if she feels a little OOC, please let me know so in what way so I can work towards improving how I write her! Admittedly, the last arc of this story will focus heavily on Levy/Zeref, so there won't be much of Loke and Nab at the end, in case you were looking forward to more from them. **

**Also, a question for you guys with the latest project I'm working on, for those of you that like to read multiple of my Fairy Tail stories and were interested in it. I was curious to know your opinions on endings, as I've hit a bit of a block in drafting the idea, so I don't want to start posting it yet to start asking questions there, but I don't want to abandon it either. So, would you guys prefer a story that started out serious and gradually shifted into a humorous/crack-ish ending? Or would you prefer a story that had some light-hearted themes, but ultimately ended as a tragedy or in a more bittersweet manner? I was originally trying something a little different to take a break from all the angst I usually write in my stories, but I seem to have gotten stuck and the two ideas I have for moving forward would bring it towards doing one of those two things. Answering this would help me decide which direction to start taking that draft in, so I'd really appreciate it if you could respond, either in a review to this story or through a PM to me if you'd prefer!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Edo-Mavis woke up, she was surprised. She'd thought that whatever had happened before had killed her. All of the agony, it had felt like her body was trying to tear itself apart. Yet, as she sat up, all that remained was a lingering soreness in her joints and a headache that was gradually fading away. She rubbed her head, brushing aside some of her blond hair in the process. From what she could feel, it was a tangled mess, but hair problems could wait until later.

Blinking, she let her gaze roam over where she was. It looked like a lot of sand - sand and mountains in the distance, if she was being specific. By her side, the Legion rested, unconscious on the ground. After this adventure, she figured it was worthy enough to be a full-fledged member of Alvarez, even if it was a bit furrier than most. She smiled, patting its back. "Congratulations, Fluffball. Seems like you got us somewhere, at least." It was a fitting name, for now at least.

Gradually, Mavis pushed herself off of the ground, standing up. Yet, as she did so, her head began to spin. Black spots appeared in her vision, and she quickly sat back down to get them to vanish. As the vertigo faded, she took in a deep breath and began searching for signs of anything familiar again. However, there was still nothing. It looked like there was a path a few feet away, a place where the sand had been dug up and pushed aside. Yet, that was the only sign that anything living was ever here. There probably were living things in the mountains beyond that path, likely caves and some form of shelter too. So, the question was where to go from here.

She could follow the path. It likely lead to some form of civilization, though who would be there was still a mystery. Mavis had started a life from nothing before, though, so while it would be a struggle, she knew she could manage if necessary. Blending in was her specialty, no matter where she went. Yet, there was no way to tell how far away the nearest town was. The mountains, in contrast, were a clear, visible goal. Animals would be available to hunt, and she still had a few of Wall's gadgets to assist her in the process of actually gathering them. Yet, there was no way to tell if there were trees or anything flammable in that region. Cooking food, cooking meat specifically, would potentially be impossible. Mavis had no intention of dying from disease like that, but she also may die of dehydration or starvation trying to reach a city. After all, cities were usually spaced out across long regions, given the terrain. Making roads alone was challenging enough, since most of the islands didn't even have an easy way to connect. A few people had tried making bridges between them, but there weren't many ways to leave one island for another.

A groan made Mavis blink, shifting to turn around. Another Legion was on the ground, passed out much like Fluffball was. Yet, by its side was a familiar figure, with light blue hair and dark red markings around his eye. "Jellal? Damn it!" She rose to her feet, swaying slightly but ignoring the vertigo that hit again. Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth and began walking away, needing to put some distance between them. However, she stumbled, her feet slipping on the sand when it was combined with her blurred vision. She fell, landing on her knees and bracing her fall with her forearms. The sand slid still, making her arms only slow her fall to her stomach however.

The groaning was only slightly fainter this time, and she rolled over. This time, she saw Jellal sitting up. The man shook his head, rubbing his eyes and glancing around. Unlike her, however, he spotted his enemy immediately. Those eyes focused on her, narrowing instantly. He rose to his feet, only to stumble as she had, crouching down to the ground immediately. "Damn it. What the hell was that?"

Mavis focused on him, taking a deep breath. "That was what I was trying to figure out, when you so rudely interrupted me."

"You're blaming _me _for this?" Jellal glared at her. "You were the one who flew into whatever the hell it was! I was just trying to ensure you served your sentence for…" He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "For what you'd done."

"And how is that working out for you?" She smirked at him, gesturing around her. "As far as I can tell, you're doing a _great _job capturing me. Did your army decide to abandon you? I thought they were at least more loyal than that. At least mine _tried _to follow me."

Jellal glared at her. "You worked against your own allies? Just to get away from us?" He shook his head. "That sort of behavior…that is what I despise the most. Abandoning your comrades to be captured to save yourself…I should've seen what a selfish person you were far sooner."

Her stomach churned, feeling sick with his accusations. "Hey! I'd never abandon them like that. I didn't—"

"So you didn't attack them and force them to stay behind?"

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I…didn't attack them, per say." She looked away, sighing. "It was a harmless drug; they should be sleeping."

Jellal only shook his head. After a moment, he took a deep breath, rising to his feet more slowly this time. "Debating this will get us no where." He walked over towards his Legion, inspecting it for a moment. "Still alive, at least. That means we have a method to travel quickly…" He trailed off, glancing over towards hers. He hesitated for a moment, before moving towards that one as well, holding a hand out near Fluffball's mouth. "And yours is alive too. So, whatever that was, it wasn't deadly." His gaze flickered towards the ground above Fluffball, narrowing slightly. "And it seems as if even the dead are not harmed by it, luckily for you."

Blinking, Mavis' eyes went wide. She stumbled a bit, scrambling back to her feet. This time, the dark spots didn't appear and she was a little more stable. Walking towards Fluffball, she leaned over, glancing behind his large form. There, she saw Zera and Zeref, both collapsed on the ground. She sucked in a breath, her eyes glancing around the area. Edolas had no magic and they were no longer being preserved. She needed to think fast, before all of her hard work fell apart. Yet, what could she do?

Jellal was glancing around, however, frowning as he studied his surroundings. "This place…why does it seem so familiar?" He glanced at the mountains in the distance, narrowing his eyes. "I feel as if I've been here before."

"Well, then go ahead and find your own way back." Mavis moved to the other side of Fluffball, carefully lifting Zeref so he was sitting, leaning back against the creature. She gradually started doing the same with Zera, too.

"No. You are coming with me, Mavis."

"And why would I do that? You're trying to imprison me, idiot! And right now, I have every chance of getting away if I want." She had the pack of tools, right in front of her. Wall's inventions would not go to waste, not if she had any say about it. "You are unarmed, and you lack your army. By comparison, I am armed, and can knock you out in seconds if you aren't going to agree to my terms." She paused, grinning at him. "Consider this me being generous, Jellal. I'm not all that happy with you, making me destroy the preservation spell on my friends. But, I can still be kind and at least let you go, so long as you promise to stay out of my way."

Jellal narrowed his eyes at her. "You'd leave me to die here? You do realize that there are still predators in a desert, correct?"

She shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't be my problem. If you're gone, then that's all the better for me. No one would be left to really fight to stop me, after all."

"Fairy Tail would still be there."

She snorted. "Those idiots? They couldn't gather intel if someone was right in front of them spitting it out like a walking encyclopedia."

Jellal was quiet. After a moment, he let out a sigh. "Very well. A compromise, by definition, means sacrifice for both parties. Therefore, I will not bring you to your imprisonment, Mavis, and you will still remain with me as we work together." She stared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Listen to me - neither of us know where we are, and this is a potentially hostile environment. An unknown spell of some form has hit both of us, and we do not know if there were any side effects. Given the situation, it would be wise to work our way through it as…allies."

He hesitated at the end, and Mavis knew it was with good reason. She'd been the one to deceive him in the past, after all, not the other way around. Yet, he was the former king's son, family to the man that sentenced Zeref to death. Maybe he was different, but that anger wasn't completely gone. She'd resented him the entire time they worked together, despite her seeing the kindness he possessed. When he captured Invel, she'd been afraid that they'd torture him, which was why she told him ahead of time to give out specific lines of information. Still, Jellal had said that if Invel wouldn't speak, he'd simply remain their prisoner. He'd been willing to be kind towards his enemies, and that was something she couldn't understand about him.

Even now, he was willing to look past differences, to find a solution. He was right; having an ally right now was going to be in her best interests. She might have tools that could help her survive, but she knew she wasn't the most skilled hunter. She'd have better luck with laying out traps and hoping some poor creature fell into one. Strategizing was her forte, and while she'd trained for battle, she had known it was typically best left to her generals like Sting, Kagura, and Jacob.

Taking a deep breath, Mavis slowly pulled her hand away from the bag. "You will let me leave, once we arrive near a recognizable part of civilization?"

Jellal closed his hands into fists. He narrowed his eyes at her, taking a deep breath. After a moment, he slowly nodded. "Yes. I will give you exactly five hours, to leave and approach your next hideout. It will be a fair time, and afterwords, we will return to what we once were."

"An escaped prisoner and the king seeking to bring me back?" He nodded. All things considered, five hours would be plenty of time. She just needed to know what city they were near, and she would likely be able to find another base to settle down in and lie low. Gradually, she could make her way back to that desert and hopefully find the others. At least, that would work if they didn't all hate her already, like Irene.

Thinking about the scarlet-haired wizard, Mavis scowled. The betrayal made her chest ache, but it wasn't something she could linger on. Likely, her own betrayal moments ago had left the same feeling in all of her generals. They wouldn't trust her again, not like they had in the past. Yet, she wouldn't regret her actions. None of them would face the same fate as her, for fighting for what they believed in. "Are we in agreement or not?"

Turning towards Jellal, Mavis snapped out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him, holding out her hand. "I accept your offer of a truce, King Jellal." He shook her hand, nodding towards her. "Now, before you woke up, I was debating if we should follow the path, or seek shelter in the mountains. The path likely leads to civilization, but I see no signs of a city nearby, beyond the road."

He nodded. "Ideally, one is nearby. Roads are not made without a destination in mind…" He trailed off, glancing around. "And based on our surroundings, civilization would be a safer location to find. It would mean less time spent together, and the faster we reach an end to this agreement of ours, the better."

At least they both agreed on one thing. Mavis nodded, crouching by Fluffball again. "Then we follow the path." She shook the Legion, making it mewl loudly in complaint. Despite its size, it was really a lot of fuzz that gave it the appearance of so much weight. At least, that was what she believed considering she was able to shake it, and not long after, help push it off of the ground and into the air. "Care to help? I'm not leaving them behind." She pointed towards Zera and Zeref. After a moment of hesitation, Jellal knelt down near them, helping her lift the two onto Fluffball's back.

"You do realize we are likely going to startle people with this? We are seeking out civilization, and dragging along two dead bodies with us."

She glared at him. "They're my family, and I won't let them stay dead for much longer."

"Resurrection? Is that really your goal, Mavis?" Jellal sighed, shaking his head. "Even in Earthland, such magic is impossible. Magic won't solve your problems."

"It will." She'd seen proof. Earthland Zeref had the answer, which meant an answer existed. She didn't care if it took time to find; she'd create her own way of bringing them back, no matter what it took. She'd sacrificed too much, to do anything less.

Jellal just shook his head, moving towards his own mount after finishing helping her. He helped the Legion up, and then got on himself. Mavis reached up, climbing carefully onto the back of Fluffball before turning towards him and nodding. With the agreement in place, and the animals awake, they began setting off towards the trail. They had to stay low, to keep the trail visible, but at least they had some sort of a plan for now. Mavis stayed silent for the ride, and Jellal did the same. The two of them weren't friends, so there really was no need to speak at all. They just tensely rode, watching the distance to try and spot something familiar.

After a while, Mavis frowned. She thought she saw silhouettes of something, in the distance. Whatever it was, it seemed massive. "Jellal, is that the Royal City?" She frowned. There were few cities with large structures like that, but the shape just seemed wrong. Plus, the surroundings weren't quite right. The Royal City was in a valley, and most people wouldn't be able to spot it without being at the edge of a plateau or mountain.

Jellal was staring at it, and after a moment, he sucked in a sharp breath. They were getting closer, at a fast rate given the speed of the Legions. "No. It can't be…" He trailed off, glancing towards Mavis. "Just what were you trying to accomplish, with this spell? Mavis…"

She shrugged. "I had given up on bringing magic to Edolas while being there myself." She glanced over at him. "I mean, obtaining the schematics for the Anima depended on having your trust and betraying it at the right moment. My hand was revealed too soon, so my plans changed."

"To what?"

She glanced ahead again. Closer, she could see walls, but they were hidden behind the figures of more buildings. It looked like there was a town, surrounding some large structure. "To going to where the magic was. I mean, your friends from Earthland left Edolas without magic, right? That made me realize I should be able to do the same."

Jellal shook his head, rubbing his forehead for a moment. "Well, I suppose I should congratulate you then." She blinked, glancing over at him. "It seems as if your wish has been granted." For a moment, Mavis couldn't understand what he was saying. She…she'd traveled to a different world? She remembered the Legion opening a portal, but the other spell had absorbed it. They shouldn't have gone anywhere. "That city, it looks like Vistarion from here. We're in Earthland, specifically in the Alvarez Empire, near its capital. And if you think you can begin criminal activity here and get away with it, you'd be dead wrong."

She snorted. "Really? You think they'd be able to catch me? It's not like you managed it for years."

He met her gaze. "I may not have succeeded, but this nation is not Edolas." He inhaled slowly. "They have harsh punishments, and those enforcing them are terrifying to even see. If you think imprisonment was a harsh sentence for your crimes, you don't even wish to know what the punishments are here."

"Oh." She paused, glancing at the city. So, they had harsh laws here? That likely meant execution was the punishment. "Well, they'd have to catch me first—"

"And they would, as you do not have magic."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If there is magic in this world, then I'll determine how to use it."

"Do you understand nothing, Mavis?" She blinked at him, seeing his eyes narrow. "Even I did not have magic, and I lived in this world for years. I had to rely on deceptive tactics, using tools brought from Edolas to mimic their abilities as a wizard. Magic is something you must be born with to use. There isn't a single person in Edolas with the same innate ability to use magic as those within Earthland. With how limited it was in our world, it simply wasn't something that developed in humans, it seems."

What? That meant getting magic would be pointless then. Yet, it couldn't be. Her gaze focused on Zera and Zeref, hardening her gaze. "Well, you just didn't have a strong enough reason to obtain it, then." She'd gain magic, now that she was here. She would bring them back. Right now, it was what she needed to do. "For now, we likely need a place to stay anyway. Vistarion seems like as good a place as any to me."

"We'll want to lie low. I do not know what sort of reputation your other self has in this world, and it would be best to remain safe, rather than sorry." Mavis hadn't heard enough details on it either to say confidently what was the case either. Though, maybe she had. Hadn't they said the Mavis of this world was dead? That meant she had a clean slate to work with. "I know my other self is a wanted criminal in a different country, given his history. Therefore, I'd remain cautious, Mavis. We need to find a way to leave, before we are caught and blamed for crimes we did not commit in this world." She nodded, but remained silent. Jellal could work towards escape if she wanted, but she'd be working towards resurrection. She had finally arrived here; she wasn't going to let this trip go to waste, no matter what he said.

**It's been a while since I've given the Edolas cast some attention. Now you can see that Edo-Mavis and Mystogan have arrived in Earthland after all! Things will be getting a little interesting in the future. As for my question in my last note, I still haven't gotten much feedback, so I'd really appreciate a response as to what people would prefer (Tragedy vs. Crack-ish ending to a serious story). It'll really help me continue on with my newest project, hearing what people would prefer, since I'm a bit stuck on coming up with a middle ground for the ending with that one. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Over the next week, Zeref found himself falling into a calming routine. He'd complete work with August during the morning, taking a break for lunch to eat with Levy, and then during the afternoon, he'd join her in the library where Invel would be instructing her. Brandish had sought them out to remind Levy about their shopping trip in the future, though since Dimaria had yet to return to Vistarion, it still had not quite happened. He hadn't been able to tell if Levy was pleased for the delay or not, but it appeared as if she got along okay with the female general for now.

"How does Alvarez differ from most nations in terms of managing guilds?"

Invel was quizzing Levy at the moment, focusing on internal affairs within Alvarez. "They tend to avoid allowing interventions from the Magic Council."

"Yes. And what else?"

"Well, the magic council gets involved in any situation where there is a potential use of black magic…" She glanced over at Zeref with that, who smiled faintly. It was rather ironic, that they had not realized where he was. Then again, Emperor Spriggan's identity was not publicly announced to those outside of the nation either. "So, Alvarez attempts to regulate the guilds themselves." She frowned. "It still seems odd, though, how you manage them. The book you had me read says you actually allow dark guilds to exist…but that makes no sense."

Zeref shrugged. "Dark guilds are bound to form, no matter what the laws insist upon. By governing the types of magic allowed, we are able to exert more exact control over them, and specify what dark guilds can and cannot do with their magic. True, many likely violate such laws…but those governing magic prohibit death magic, curses, living magic and similar spells."

"And we are aware of which guilds to keep a closer eye on, due to the Wizard Census taken on an annual basis." Invel smiled at her. "Speaking of which…what is the purpose of the census?"

Levy ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "To keep track of registered wizards within Alvarez. According to laws regarding magic, a wizard can only practice magic if they have joined a guild which has sworn allegiance to Emperor Spriggan, and agreed to abide by the laws. The census is taken by asking guild masters to report back numbers of how many members they have each year, along with their names and type of magic. In response, documentation is sent to the guilds to provide to new members, stating the guild the wizard is affiliated with and providing evidence that they are legally allowed to practice magic in the nation."

"You are forgetting one detail, Levy."

The girl frowned, before sitting up straight and nodding. "Oh! It also keeps track of how many dark guilds there are. Unlike traditional guilds, dark guilds must only report back their size, location of operation, and the identity of the current guild master."

"Correct." Invel adjusted his glasses, rising to his feet. "It appears as if you are doing well in your studies involving magic regulation after all. I was thinking you may find it challenging, given how lax it is in other countries."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's because Era usually handles magical issues. They are an international organization for a reason, and exist to make things easier on countries. What is wrong with letting them do their job? I mean, I was a member of the rune knights working for them for a year myself."

Invel glanced over at Zeref, raising his eyebrows. "I'd think the answer to that would be quite obvious." That made Levy glare at him, before shaking her head and turning towards Zeref.

Looking up from his own book, Zeref raised his eyebrows. "Levy…do you think the Magic Council approves of my past actions?"

She paused, before turning away. "Oh. Right." She ran a hand through her hair, her cheeks slightly pink. "Sorry. It's just easy to not think about that, lately." His smile widened, and he opened his book again to read. The room was quiet for a moment, before Levy spoke again. "Hey, Invel? Do you think we can call it a day? I'll read the introduction on trade policies later, but I think I'd like to go out and do something for a change. I can't just keep reading and studying all day long, you know?"

"If you get too relaxed, we'll never get through this in time. You must be well-informed of policies around the nation, if you are to even hope to be skilled when the time comes for you to rule." Zeref narrowed his eyes at Invel, but Levy only nodded and rose to her feet, grabbing a book off of the table.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I already know far more about Alvarez' government than I ever knew about Fiore's, and I never even left the country before all of this happened." That at least seemed to leave Invel content, and he nodded.

"Very well. It is simply something to keep in mind." He turned towards Zeref, giving a slight bow. "Enjoy your evenings, Levy, your Majesty." With that, he turned and left, the door shutting softly behind him.

"You don't usually choose to neglect your studies." Zeref frowned over at her, watching as Levy shrugged. "Is there any particular reason you chose to do so today?"

"Like I told Invel, I need a break." She smiled at him, holding out her hand. Zeref took it immediately, and she began pulling on his arm until he let her pull him to his feet. "And since you seem to be having a lot of free time in the afternoon lately, I thought it'd be nice for us to go out on a date for a change."

His eyes widened. "A…date?"

Levy rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she began walking out of the library. Zeref followed after, leaving his own book behind; he'd hardly focused on it anyway. "Yes, a date. I mean, you are still treating me as your girlfriend, right?" This was…more direct than he was used to with her. Zeref slowly nodded, watching her stop and smile. "And couples usually go on dates. I haven't seen anything of Alvarez outside of this castle, and like I just told Invel, I can't say I've really traveled. So, I thought we'd go do something in town, or maybe even just go on a walk. Just something outside of this castle of yours for a change."

Perhaps it would be a nice distraction, heading into town. Though, Zeref rarely did so himself. He grabbed too much attention typically, in the streets of Alvarez. "Doing this…will likely begin rumors of your relationship with me." He paused, focusing on her. "Are you prepared for what that may lead to? I cannot say what the public view of you will be. Alvarez is quite content with my leadership, and I have not even heard rumors of a desire for a second leader within the government."

"Well, I'll have to face them sometime, right?" She shrugged, glancing down at her feet. "Plus, I want to do something fun here, before I go back to at least see my friends. I want to be able to tell them interesting stories about my adventures, and the things I've learned." Zeref's smile faded slightly, but he nodded anyway. "You've been in a good mood lately, and things have been calm. With all of that, I thought that I might go back, for a little bit, after going out with Brandish and Dimaria."

He swallowed, slowly nodding. "I see." Her gaze lingered on him, watching his reaction. Yet…he knew this would happen at some point. He couldn't just keep her here indefinitely, like a prisoner in the place he wanted her to see as home. Something cool wrapped around his hand, and he glanced down to see Levy holding it.

"I won't be gone for too long, Zeref." She smiled at him. "Lately, I've really been thinking. As much as I love Fairy Tail, I also love it here. There's so much more I can learn, whether its from the books in your library, from you personally—and beyond that, there's also new people to meet. They've got their own quirks, sure, but there probably isn't a single person in Fairy Tail that doesn't either." Zeref found himself smiling, some of the tension leaving him with those words. "I just don't want to lose the friends I had before either and I also don't want to give up taking jobs as a guild wizard, just because I'm here. The challenges I face there also help me learn too, and they let me bond with friends."

"Well, I suppose you should inform me when you plan to leave. I will have an airship prepared for you…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing. "If possible, I'd like to join you at least for the return trip. Though, August has been receiving messages lately that may make that difficult to manage."

"Something big coming up?"

He nodded, beginning to walk with her towards the exit of the castle. "We've been receiving messages from King Toma. Our actions against Fairy Tail have been misconstrued as acts of war against Fiore…August has been replying on my behalf, but they do not seem content with his responses. He is sending his daughter to speak with me and hopefully handle the matter without further violence. I cannot say I've met with her before…I do not know how reasonable she will be, nor when she will arrive to speak about the matter."

"What did you expect when you brought an army into a foreign country?" Levy snorted, shaking her head. "We may have been your target, but it isn't like Fiore won't be threatened by an invasion like that."

He nodded. "I am aware of what it would appear to be. Still, I am hoping that this princess will be…lenient. Already, we are working towards weakening our military as per the agreement with Fairy Tail, and we have also just lost Bloodman and Larcade…" Zeref sighed, shaking his head. "Their request may be different from Fairy Tail's, which may put us in a more troubling situation."

"Well, whenever they come, I'm certain you'll be able to work it out." He nodded, seeing her smile as they stepped outside. He wasn't certain on where to bring her…she enjoyed reading and magic, but what else? Really, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

Levy glanced around, following him as he walked towards the gate that exited the walled barrier around the castle. Seeing him, the guards gave a bow, before opening the gate. Outside, the streets were cluttered with people walking throughout the city. Magical vehicles drove on the streets, while others walked to their destinations on foot. "Is there anything in particular you had an interest in seeing? I can't say I know much of what you meant to do, with this…date of ours."

She smiled at him, folding her hands behind her back. "Anything is fine." She glanced around, looking across the street where vendors were set up, selling small little trinkets to those passing by. "Magnolia doesn't have street vendors like that. Are they common here?"

Zeref nodded. "Vistarion is a populated city, and with the castle behind us…it attracts tourists, wishing to claim they've seen the castle and various monuments within." There were statues built in parks in the city. commemorating former leaders or those who had died in war in the past. Alvarez was a nation that had a history filled with civil war, before Zeref had arrived. As a result, there were many historical figures with some form of physical mark in the nation from their actions.

"Monuments? You don't seem like the sort of person to really…commemorate much."

He nodded. "Most were built before I assumed the role of emperor." He tilted his head, frowning. "Actually…there is one, that I requested to have built." He was quiet, thinking about it. After glancing at her, he nodded and turned down another street. It would lead away from the market, and towards a few museums in town. Levy was quiet as they walked, frowning and waiting for further explanation. Zeref paused when they arrived in front of Alvarez' national museum of history. In a central square in front of the building, a fountain rested. A decorative dragon appeared to be spitting water out from the top, spraying down into the pool below. Behind it, a wall of marble had been carved, intentionally with a massive crack down the center.

Levy stared at it with a frown, glancing towards him. "You wanted to build this?" She glanced at the wall, her hand trailing along the surface. "What is it for? Rhere's no plaque or anything…"

"That is intentional. To be quite honest…this monument doesn't truly belong in Alvarez at all." He approached it, gazing at the names listed. On his side, the names were likely less familiar to anyone observing it. He'd spent a long time, trying to find them all. Mother Glare, Skiadrum, Weisslogia…so many others were listed, all unusual and unknown. "Few people visit it, and I knew quite well that Fiore would not wish to remember this piece of their history. Yet…they deserved to be remembered. Neither side was at fault, and a great race perished because of the selfishness and violence of war."

Levy stared at it, frowning and glancing over towards the side Zeref stood on. It was faint, but in the background behind the names was an intricate carving of a dragon. On Levy's side, the carving was of a man, covered in what likely seemed like a ridiculous robe with a hood now, but had once actually been the military uniform for wizards during the war. "Wait. Metallicana, Grandeeney—Gajeel and Wendy mentioned them." She glanced over at Zeref, her eyes widening. "Is this meant to be a monument for the dragons?"

He smiled faintly. "In a way, I suppose it could be viewed that way." He nodded towards the other side. "However, it was meant to be a reminder to myself, of sorts as well." She followed him as he walked to the other side. "This side…these names are the names of the wizards who lost their lives in the war against the dragons. Well…as many as I could find, that is." He sighed, shaking his head. "I had lived through the harshness of war, and knew what the price would be. This nation had done the same. So…it seemed fitting, to provide myself with a reminder of why war was so foolish and unnecessary." He glanced over at Levy, feeling his lips twitch. "Though, it seems as if that reminder was not quite strong enough, in the end."

Levy frowned, but nodded. After a moment, she backed away, glancing around at where they were. "Well, you did stop, before anyone was really harmed at least." She paused, glancing towards him. "At least, I think you did."

His smile softened, and he nodded. "Perhaps. The damage to those fighting on our side…was minimal, compared to what it had the potential to be. I had suspected that guild wizards would be…unwilling, to be excessively forceful against an enemy."

"And you didn't fight yourself, which meant far less damage to us as well."

He nodded. It was a strange topic, for them to have all things considered. Yet, Levy seemed calm about it. "Are…do you still feel anger towards me? For what I did?"

She frowned, turning towards him. "I don't know." Her gaze dropped, and she let out a sigh. "Part of me feels like I should. You targeted Fairy Tail specifically, and knowing you, you had every intention of killing us, if we stood in your way." He would not deny it. It wasn't a path he had been opposed to, when contemplating potential ways to end the war. "Yet, you didn't, and instead we went to Edolas and…I got to know you. I didn't expect you to say anything, to reveal anything, yet you talked to me, about why you were having the war. Your goals weren't wrong, and as you talked, part of me wanted to help, if I could. So, I'm not angry, but I can't exactly just forget it, either."

He nodded, his brow furrowing. "And yet you also care for me…despite this."

She nodded. "I guess I have a habit of doing that." He frowned, seeing her scratch the back of her neck. "Right, sorry. Probably shouldn't bring stuff like that up."

"It is alright. It isn't as if I haven't had a previous relationship either." At least, it seemed that she was implying such a thing.

Levy shook her head, however. "Actually, we never really were a couple. Everyone thought we would be, though." She glanced over at him. "Gajeel, a dragon slayer in our guild, he'd attacked Fairy Tail quite brutally. He targeted my team, beat us up until we were unconscious and pinned us up for the guild to see in the park. It was meant to aggravate them to the point of starting a war between guilds, which as you know…"

"Is illegal." He frowned, seeing her sigh. "You…you are a very kind person. Forgiving, and willing to move beyond events of the past."

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." She shrugged. "With him, I did hate him, for a while. I was angry, but then, after the whole conflict with his guild was over, and he was trying to join our guild, he just let some of our members beat him up, to get their anger out. He didn't fight back or do anything to stop him, even though I knew fully well he could have beaten them without much effort." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at the ground. "I don't know. It just showed me that he regretted what he'd done. And the more I got to know him, the more protective he seemed to be, especially towards me. It made me think that we were getting closer, but nothing really came of it."

Zeref didn't quite know how to feel about the matter. Was she upset about it? Pleased? He couldn't quite tell, and he wasn't certain if he wanted to know. "Are…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "Are you happy, at least? With me, rather than him?"

She rolled her eyes, reaching over and wrapping an arm around his waist. He felt her head lean against his arm, and after a moment, he raised it and wrapped it around her shoulders. She pressed into his side, and he saw her eyes close as she hugged him, wrapping her other arm around his waist as well. "Of course I am. I'm not the sort of girl that'd just go out with someone she doesn't care about, you know." He smiled, reaching down and resting his second hand over her arm. "You're important to me, too. That's why I don't know what to do."

Her voice was quiet, and her head turned into his robes and away from his sight. "Is…is something wrong?"

She shook her head, her fingers curling and gripping his sash tightly. "No, I just…" She took another deep breath, lifting her gaze. "What I was saying before, about visiting Fairy Tail. I've been a Fairy Tail wizard, for longer than I can remember. And I don't want to leave." He nodded, but she didn't give him a chance to reply. "But I also have been finding it so relaxing to be here, and calm. The people here seem to think I can do great things, without me having to prove myself first. There are no crazy contests of strength, no one insisting that you have to be able to defeat an army of monsters to be an amazing wizard. And you're here…and…" She shook her head, meeting his gaze. "I just don't want to leave here, either. I don't know what I want to do, and I've been thinking about it ever since getting back…"

Zeref reached out, pushing back her hair and nodding. "You don't have to decide yet, Levy. This isn't a quick decision to make, nor will it be simple." He paused, looking towards the monument. "As much as I may wish to sway you myself…I do not think it is my place to do so. My personal desires would leave me biased, and I do not wish to be responsible for pushing you into a choice that must be made as you consider what is best for you."

"Would…" She seemed to hesitate, swallowing. After a moment, she met his gaze, her expression hardening. "If I returned to Fairy Tail, would you still stay with me?"

Could he? Zeref frowned, staring at the stone. He'd been involved in so many conflicts, and started plenty as well. His dark history should be pushing her away, yet Levy never seemed to hold it against him. "I…" He inhaled deeply, turning back towards her. "While I would not be capable of spending as much time with you as I fulfill my obligations here…so long as you wish for it, I will make every effort to support you and be by your side."

He'd spent too much time, letting himself be alone and distant. Perhaps he'd chosen someone who would ultimately leave him, but Zeref was not going to just idly watch her leave. Levy smiled brightly at him, nodding and stretching upwards. Leaning down, Zeref met her lips in a soft kiss, closing his eyes and committing the sensation to memory. He did not want to forget her, no matter what would come.

She pulled away, taking a deep breath and smiling. "If you'll stay with me either way, that at least, makes me feel a little bit calmer about whatever future I decide I want." He smiled, seeing her turn to begin walking away from the monument and the museum. "Anyway, I didn't come out here to just spoil the mood and mope about my problems. We were supposed to be having a date, right?" He watched her, feeling warm and content. He'd be willing to follow her, wherever she wished to go. "So, let's head back to town. I'm certain there's plenty of other interesting things to show me around here, beyond just one monument about a war that didn't even happen on this continent, let alone this country."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I did tell you it didn't belong in Alvarez."

"Yeah, but in a way, it does." She glanced over at him. "Much like you, it is just another thing from Ishgar that seems to help support the people here in moving forward." He didn't think the monument had much of an impact at all on the people here, but he wasn't going to argue the subject with her. She was pushing herself to keep smiling and enjoy the day, but her breakdown remained on his mind. Whatever she chose, he knew she'd feel like she'd given up something. As much as he wanted her to remain here, he hoped she'd make the choice that gave her the family she wanted to be near, to keep that smile on her face without needing to be forced.

**So, here's a chapter with a few more details on vague politics in Alvarez, along with a bit more development for Levy and Zeref with the situation surrounding them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

From there, there was no further mention of Levy's conflicting over returning to her guild or staying here. Zeref wished to keep her mind off of it for now, so he guided her through town, settling on a general tour of Vistarion without any larger plan in mind. "This statue was built to commemorate the first ruler of Alvarez. Initially, they had established a monarchy, hence the plaque labeling him as a king. However, a dispute between newly conquered territory in the north and the mainland broke out. As a king, he was peaceful and not skilled in militaristic actions…so he perished before the attempt to break free from our rule ended."

"Why build a statue of him?"

Zeref shrugged. "Because he did determine a layout to assist Alvarez in sustaining itself. Farmland is difficult to come by, as much of Alvarez is actually desert and mountains. Few things grow, but he grew a strong list of connections and trading allies for the nation to gather the needed supplies."

She nodded, and Zeref began moving along. There weren't a huge amount of monuments in the city, but since he'd started with one, he thought he'd show her the others. "You know, I haven't heard much on that issue from Invel either. I figured he'd bring something like that up with me, if it needed to be monitored often."

"Oh. Well, I found my own solution to the problem." Levy was watching him, and he smiled faintly. "It…well, I suppose it isn't quite…fair, but it also isn't a form of magic I wish to spread knowledge on. Essentially, I created an enchantment based on living magic to stimulate the growth of the plants. It…isn't harmful, and it does not truly create life but…if the enchanted object is close to living creatures, it attempts to inspire growth and development in them. For plants, that means it sustains their minimal requirements for survival. For people…well, the enchantment isn't quite strong to have much of an effect beyond dulling some minor hunger pangs on occasion."

"You know, you could help a lot of people with a spell like that." Zeref nodded, frowning faintly. "I keep mentioning this, but the things you know…spreading it could do some good, I think."

"Perhaps, however…if someone were to determine living magic based off of that enchantment, more harm could be done as well."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Not many people would do that."

"Dark guilds would. I've encountered plenty that worship myself, and my creations. They have no qualms about the destruction I've caused."

"Fine, fine, keep the knowledge of it to yourself." She shook her head. "But you could, I don't know, trade away the enchantment itself? Not how to make it, but something that already has it in place…"

"Someone would determine how to establish it from there…but I suppose I do understand what you are attempting to do." He glanced at her, tilting his head. "For now, I think I am content with strengthening Alvarez, this time as a more…peaceful nation. Its militaristic purposes have been fulfilled at this point, as I have no further intentions of starting new wars."

"Yeah, I figured as much. From the way you talk about them, I'm surprised you started one at all."

He shrugged. "It wasn't my first choice…however, Fairy Tail was not likely to be willing to negotiate a trade of some form, allowing me the use of Fairy Heart. Force was the only option available, and…well, it took me some time to realize that obtaining it was not as necessary as I first believed."

She patted his arm, and Zeref smiled, glancing around the street. "So, where to next? You've shown me your monuments, but there's gotta be more in this town than just that."

"Well, there was the museum earlier…but it has more information on the various civil wars and internal conflicts Alvarez has handled in the past." He paused, glancing around. "We have a theater, but I cannot say I am aware of what performance is being given, if there is one at all. There's a variety of restaurants, likely competing to gain Brandish's mark of approval, given her…peculiar tastes. And, of course, there is the shopping and business district, which Brandish will likely give you a sufficiently detailed tour of when you go on your trip with her."

"I thought you mentioned parks and stuff before."

He nodded. "Well…perhaps that was an exaggeration. They are areas of the city that do not contain developed businesses, and are instead made with paved paths. I did have a few things planted there…but as I mentioned before, we are in a desert climate so few things survive. Essentially, there are some monuments in barren areas of the city, that are lined with sidewalks and cacti for others to see. Brandish has been working on improving them, actually, claiming she is transforming them into rock gardens of some kind…but as you can tell, her focus on such tasks is…limited."

"And you haven't tried to find someone else?"

"August is rather fond of her." He glanced over at Levy. "He found her when she was young, on the streets after the death of her guardian. At the time…I believe August had been curious about investigating romantic love, and was coming to the conclusion that he likely had not, and would not, find it given his age." He frowned, shaking his head. "He…oddly, he wasn't upset by the idea. Yet, finding a child…I think he wished to experience something of a family life, so he took her in. He trained her in secret, and when she was a few years older, he brought her to me and requested that I give her a position so she could sustain her own living. Considering how few requests he made of me, it seemed like a small enough thing to grant her such a position. Her talent with magic has made up for her lack of work ethic, and while not typical, she does have her reputation that lets her start trends and keep people visiting various regions of Alvarez."

"That was sweet of him." Zeref nodded, and Levy walked closer to him, reaching over to take his hand. "I guess I see why she calls him grandpa, too. She must think a lot of him."

"She looks up to him in many ways, though she seems content to simply admire him, and not attempt to emulate him."

Levy let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I can't see her going out of her way to suddenly be a hard-working person."

"And yet you hardly know her." Levy bit her lip, and Zeref shook his head. "Your assessment is accurate, but it simply surprises me that you come to such conclusions so quickly."

"Well, she basically ignored your requests for her to work, instead insisting on going shopping with me. And you didn't even try to push the issue, which made me think you haven't been able to get her to focus on work in a while, either."

"Fair enough." His own habits seemed to inform her of those of the others around him. Maybe they hadn't spent much time together to understand each other more, but she had seen enough of him to understand a little, it seemed. "With Dimaria around, sometimes she improves. Really…it depends on Dimaria's mood then, if Brandish starts working or gets more relaxed. The two of them are about the same age, which gives them a closer bond, I think. Ajeel, too, of course but…he typically prefers the company of Wall, over them. Dimaria likes teasing the others, and playing pranks of her own, and Wall has a short temper, so they clash at times."

"I still feel like I've hardly seen any of them, and I've been here for a while."

"Well, that is typical." Zeref paused, waiting for a vehicle to pass so they could cross the street. A few of the citizens were glancing towards them, bowing when they recognized him. When they rose, they'd give Levy their focus, before whispering to their companions about his trip to town with someone else. "The Twelve rarely remain in Vistarion for long, with the exception of August. He tends to remain, to assist in my duties or occasionally handle them fully if I am away. From here, he has access to communication lacrimas and can contact the others, if he needs them to perform different tasks than what they currently are working on."

"So, they only all meet for important things, or emergencies?"

"Not even then." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Even when I began launching the war on Fairy Tail…if I remember correctly, only seven of them appeared for the debriefing on the plan." She glanced at him, her eyes wide. "Even that was an unusually large turnout, for them. Given my perpetual absences fro the nation, I don't hold theirs against them. It would be…hypocritical of me, to do so, I think."

"I guess." She folded her arms across her chest, before pausing. She inhaled, glancing around with a frown. "What is that smell?"

He smiled, stopping for a moment. "It could be a few things. Quite a few restaurants are here, scattered in between some of the smaller shops."

"It isn't like, dinner I'm smelling or anything." She inhaled again, frowning. "Something sweet, with a hint of spice…"

"Ah, likely the bakeries, perhaps?" He watched her, seeing her gaze flicker across the streets. He joined in her search, wondering what could perhaps match that conversation. Then, he saw a stand set up on the side of the road, and he blinked in surprise. "They don't usually set up without a festival in town, or some celebration."

"Who?"

He pointed to the stand. "Cinnamon doesn't grow well in our climate, even with the spell I told you about, and we typically don't trade for many crops. So, anyone wishing to sell products such as roasted nuts, or baked apples…they typically need to find their own suppliers beyond the country, to store up on the spice."

"That's what it is. I can't remember the last time I've been near them." She inhaled again, shaking her head. "Magnolia doesn't get them often either, though I imagine it is just because they don't sell that well. We have plenty of access to cinnamon if we want it, but it usually only gets used in baked goods. Roasted nuts—I used to love going to carnivals and stuff just to get some."

He tilted his head at her, before smiling and turning to walk towards the stand. She blinked at him, before following after. "Zeref, I didn't mean I had to get some…"

"But you spoke as if you wanted them, and it isn't as if they are here often either." She stared at him, biting her lip. Zeref smiled, and shook his head. "Is there something else you'd prefer to do?" He paused, watching her.

"Well, I didn't have anything particular in mind, like I said before…"

"Then we can have a snack while we keep walking. It is likely time to start looking for a place to eat, anyway." He could feel the unfamiliar emptiness in his stomach, which he was gradually growing used to. Hunger hadn't really bothered him while he had the curse at least.

She smiled, and Zeref approached the stand. The vendor blinked in surprise, bowing his head immediately. "Your majesty! I…I didn't realize you'd be in town today."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No need to panic. Though, I am curious…why open today?"

"Because…well, there are rumors going around, sir." He raised his eyebrows, and the man fidgeted. "With the war already completed, people are speaking about celebrating the return to times of peace. No official plans have been made, but I assumed that meant someone would start renting out the nearby warehouses to set up a celebration. And, since there's already so many new folks in town, it just seemed to make sense to set up a little early and join in the good mood."

"They…they do realize that we simply decided to cease the war, correct? That there was no victory to celebrate?"

He nodded. "Of course. But, well, war still doesn't sit well with most around here." He paused, before his eyes widened and he waved his hands at Zeref. "Not that we opposed your path, of course! Just, not good memories, you know?"

Zeref smiled, nodding at him. "I understand perfectly. I cannot say I have fond memories of war either." The man let out a breath, and he glanced over at Levy. "Well, I do hope you manage to obtain the business you were looking for, regardless of if the festival occurs or not." He reached into his pocket, pulling out some change. "And, given the rare occasion, I think I will have some myself."

The vendor was startled, but nodded, quickly grabbing a bag and handing it out towards him. The man smiled, while Zeref held it out towards Levy. She nodded, glancing towards the vendor and smiling herself. "Thank you."

He blinked at her, glancing towards Zeref for a moment, then back towards her. "I can't say I've seen you around here. You a tourist?"

"Uh, I guess something like that. I'm not really from Alvarez at all."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay." He smiled at her, glancing over at Zeref. "Seems like you've got our emperor treating you well today, so you've definitely got some luck on your side there."

Her smile widened, and she glanced at Zeref. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She held the bag tightly, glancing over at Zeref. "If they do actually hold some kind of festival, do you think we might be able to go? It'd be interesting to see how different celebrations are here, compared to back home."

Her eyes flickered towards the vendor. Zeref smiled, reaching out and grabbing her free hand as he nodded towards the vendor, walking away. The man waved at them, yet his smile seemed to widen after Zeref reached out for Levy. "I see no harm in such a thing. Since I have caught up on my work, and you have no obligation to spend all of your time studying…it might be nice, to get out more often." Really, get out at all. He never had truly done much outside of the castle in Alvarez. True, he traveled to calm rebellions and keep areas in line, but never just to relax and enjoy his empire.

Levy opened her roasted almonds, and began eating them quietly. She had a smile on her face, and while she had pulled her hand away to eat, she walked close to his side. Their shoulders would bump on occasion, and each time, Zeref was prepared to apologize. Yet, she just had a slight grin, making him question if she was bumping into him intentionally. So, he'd remained silent instead.

Rather than taking her to a restaurant, Zeref opted for heading back to the castle for food. Too many people had heard he was in town, and the crowds were starting to grow thicker. Some stopped him in the streets, greeting him and seeking out his attention. They were friendly, but it was still…too much, given his usual habits. Levy seemed amused, watching the exchanges, but didn't comment when he shifted directions to head towards his home.

"I'm…sorry for ending things suddenly. As much as it would be enjoyable to remain out with you, I think that it would not be quite as private as it has been, given the crowds."

She nodded, smiling as they walked inside. "They really do respect you here, don't they? Like you, even." He shrugged. Public opinion of him as a leader had always been high, though he wasn't quite certain what he'd done to inspire such thoughts within the citizens. "I'm glad. Seeing that, it really makes me happy, to know you aren't treated like a villain everywhere you go. I mean, I don't think I'd be comfortable with that kind of attention either, but it is still nice, to have people show you kindness as well."

"I suppose." He walked towards the dining hall, and Levy followed. "Did…did you enjoy your day at least? I know it likely wasn't the most interesting of things to do, but…I had not realized you wished to go out. If you give me more notice, perhaps I can make more plans in the future—"

"I'd like that." She smiled, sitting down next to him at the table, leaning over and resting her cheek against his shoulder. Zeref's eyes widened faintly, while hers closed. "And yes, I did have fun. I want to go out with you more, if you can find the time to do so. Go on more dates, see more of Alvarez, get more of an idea of what it is like here."

"So…so you can gather information and make a decision?"

She paused, her eyes opening again. It was the first time it had been brought up, since their date began. "Actually, mostly so I can just spend more time with you." She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I feel like we've both been too busy to do much beyond have meals together, and if we're really going to be having a relationship, I feel like we should do more than just that. I mean, I want to get to know you, and about the things you've done, good and bad. I know that there's a lot to hear about, but I just—I just want to be someone you feel like you can trust and be open with like that."

Closing his eyes, Zeref lifted his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. He squeezed her arm for a moment, before releasing her with a sigh. "I assure you…you've already gained such trust from me. It just typically takes some form of prompting for me to speak on such things…my past does not often hold fond memories, after all." She nodded, sitting back up with a small smile. "And…I think I'd like the same, from you. Being out with you today…I think I've come to realize that I don't know as much about you as I originally thought. Likes, dislikes, hobbies…I'd like to be able to know what places you'd enjoy seeing, and what activities you'd enjoy doing, as we explore together. I feel as if I've spent too much time assuming your main interests were books and magic, but of course there should be more."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, I can see where you'd get that impression." Slowly, she began to gather food, still smiling. "But I like going out, too, and meeting new people. Shopping like Brandish suggested typically isn't my first choice of activity, but that can be fun with the right people and there's always trying new things to see if I like them or not." She shrugged, glancing over at Zeref. "I think for now, we should just try and find something to do together, and we'll decide later if it was something we enjoyed or not."

"Did you have a particular time in mind for doing such things?"

She paused, tilting her head. "Why not make this a regular thing? Invel probably won't be happy about it, but like you said, I'm not actually under any obligation to spend all of my time studying in this place." His heart stuttered, and he found his eyes drawn towards her. "I mean, there's probably more to do on weekends, so why not go out every Friday, or Saturday? Unless you have work to do then?"

Even if he did, he'd push it off until later. Either that, or he'd ask August to handle it, since the man typically could run the country, even if he respected Zeref's authority as emperor and did not. "Either day, works fine for me." He paused, thinking for a moment. Fridays were likely to have more crowds in the afternoons, as it was the first day of the week people managed to get off to go out and have fun. "I think…Saturday, would work well. Though, the museums do close on the weekends, so if you wish to see them, I am open to Friday."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I'm that interested. I'm learning enough about your history and government from Invel, so I don't exactly need another place to go out and study it right now." He smiled faintly. "Then I guess you now have some advance notice to make plans." He nodded, seeing her grin as well. "This time, I expect to actually do something more than a tour of town. As interesting as it is to see, I know there's gotta be something else to do around here."

With that, they both continued their meal, moving on to other subjects. Zeref found himself considering what to show Levy next, his mind thinking about how the day had gone. People would be seeing them together more often like this, but if she did not mind, he couldn't bring himself to care either. She was smiling and relaxed…and she wanted to spend more time with him. While some may have wanted more, Zeref found himself content with the simple things such as this; his life had become relaxed, he had a home to live in, and he had someone by his side who he held very dear to his heart.

**So, I don't normally write a lot of fluff, but I feel like these two need some relationship development so I have a few chapters focusing on them during what is somewhat of a calmer moment, before things really start escalating. I hope you enjoyed my attempt at something a little more light-hearted here! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Someone from Shishko Village is requesting an audience with you today." August was sitting with Zeref in his office, looking over some of the reports sent back from Irene. She'd apparently been investigating a dark guild on the border, one which was rumored to have attempted some form of black magic. The report said she'd yet to find conclusive evidence, but that she had observed them breaking other laws in their work. The number of members was greater than reported in the last census, and they had not submitted an updated form. So, they had wizards practicing illegally, which was its own crime separately.

Shishko Village, on the other hand, was on the opposite side from the guild Irene was investigating. It was one of the mountain villages, which survived based on the enchantments he had to assist in the growth of their crops. "I have time today. Have them be shown to the courtyard, and I will meet them there." It was typically where he met with others. The actual throne room just seemed too…imposing, for most situations. For hearing small complaints and requests, he preferred an open area with a friendlier atmosphere, to inspire comfort in others and keep himself more relaxed as well.

August left to do as asked. In the meantime, Zeref finished a response to Irene on how to handle the situation. Illegal wizards were to be arrested, as per policy. The guild leader was to be brought to Zeref as well, which wasn't quite as typical. Given the suspicions about the guild, he wanted to speak with the man in person to question if enough laws had been broken to warrant disbanding of the guild. Given her strength, it shouldn't take long for her to manage, at least.

After a few moments, Zeref sealed the letter and left in on a stack to be sent out to various individuals for communication. He began making his way to the courtyard. As he did so, he passed by Dimaria coming in, making him blink in surprise. "You've returned? I was not aware you had arrived." He paused for a moment, seeing her smirk.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna just sit around for long when Randi's out making friends without me." Her grin widened, and she placed a hand on her hip. "Plus, I hear this friend of hers has got you being all romantic and mushy for a change. I'm not going to pass up the chance to see that."

Scowling, Zeref shook his head. "I'd hardly describe it as that."

"No one ever does, but it is always true." With a wave of her hand, she spun around and walked off. "Anyway, I was off to see Randi first, not you. We do have a shopping trip to plan, and she always tries to make them way too long if I'm not there to slow her down."

He nodded, seeing her walk off. With a sigh, he returned to his former path towards the courtyard. Having Dimaria here meant Levy would be leaving on a trip with them soon. It'd likely be the first day in weeks now that he'd go without seeing her. Yet, it was something he had to get used to. She'd be out visiting Fairy Tail for far longer than a day, when she did return. So, while he might wish for her to remain, it wasn't as if he could complain. He'd just have to…entertain himself. With something.

Really, did he have any hobbies of his own? The more he thought about it, the deeper his frown grew. He hadn't really needed something to occupy his free time in a while. Usually, he spent it meditating to try and push back the curse's next outbreak for as long as possible. Plus, while in isolation, it was difficult to obtain any supplies or materials for hobbies. He supposed he could work towards creating new spells, but they just seemed…purposeless at the moment. He had no reason for new magics, and no inspiration for something to create.

His mind was still lost in thought when he entered the courtyard, the concentrated frown remaining on his face. A young woman rose to her feet at the table when he entered, bowing towards him. "Thank you for seeing me, your Majesty." He nodded, taking the seat across from her. She swallowed, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry if I was…disturbing you. However, there have been issues that I wanted to speak with you about in our village."

She was their…mayor, if he remembered correctly. At least, she held some sort of leadership position among the town. He struggled sometimes, remembering which villages still had them and which simply deferred to his say on policies these days. Alvarez was too large to keep track of it mentally. "And given the fact that you've come here, I take that to mean they are dissatisfied with my actions as of late?"

The woman quickly shook her head. "No! Not at all, your majesty. They are quite pleased with your leadership." Her name…he'd met with her before, so he should know it. His brow furrowed..Maria? He thought that was it, but perhaps he had remembered incorrectly. "No, I'm here for a request that you have every right to refuse. I know it is not typical, but I wish for you to personally come to our village for assistance, rather than your generals."

That was peculiar. He tilted his head, trying to see if her body language said anything as to why. She was tense as she gave her request, yet she had not hesitated to speak her mind. He couldn't say much, just given that. "Do you not think they are capable of handling the issue?"

She swallowed. "Maybe Lady Irene. But no, I do not think the others could." Irene? If she was capable, then surely August would be included. Though, maybe she was more partial towards the female general. The people always had their preferences, in one way or another. "You see, there is something wrong with the crops, your majesty. They were growing well, as scheduled given the magic you've provided us with, but just a few days ago, something went wrong. The wheat fields were wilted, the crops dried and unusable for harvest. So, we sent someone to inspect the G-Amplifier you'd constructed."

He wasn't the sort to give complex names to spells. The enchantment for the growth amplifier, or G-Amplifier as she'd called it, was attached to a simple sheet of metal or wood, whichever he got his hands on first. Then, he would burry it under the ground, near the area he wished to have effected. The fields within a certain radius around it would then be granted the benefits of the spell. "Has the spell deteriorated in some way?" He had not been out to reenforce them recently. It was possible that time had weakened it, and he needed to create a new one for them.

She shook her head. Then, she frowned and paused. "Well, actually, I suppose I don't know if it has." He narrowed his eyes. "You see, the guild we sent to inspect it, their wizards returned to us saying it was gone. The amplifier has been stolen."

He froze, stiffening at the table. Hadn't he just spoken with Levy about the possible ramifications of someone getting ahold of that enchantment? Yet, here it was, actually occurring. Was there anyone within Alvarez that had a motive for taking it? Villages that struggled for crops were given one freely, so long as they made the proper requests of course. Neighboring nations weren't even aware that they utilized magic for agriculture, so they were not a candidate either. It had to have been someone within the empire.

Maybe the dark guild Irene wrote to him about was involved. It seemed unlikely, given their guild hall being located so far away…but it wasn't impossible. Perhaps the distance was used as a tactic to throw suspicion away from them, and still obtain the spell. Dark guilds would have far more potential uses for it than legitimate ones, and this one had already been suspected of investigating black magic. If they had gotten stuck and trapped in their research, it wouldn't surprise him for them to seek out one of his own spells, wherever they could find it.

"I know you only grant one G-Amplifier per region, your majesty. But, our town needs those crops for survival. We have some food stores available, and should manage until next year but without another plan in place, that's about how long we'll manage."

He nodded, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Whoever had taken it shouldn't be his priority, not with the issue it caused. "I see." He frowned, tilting his head. "You requested me…to revive the crops then?"

She lowered her gaze. "It is within your capabilities." She was quiet, avoiding his gaze. "But of course, I know you have other tasks to handle. You don't typically use your magic so directly either, and you are wise in choosing to do so. But I had to make this request. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, not with the risk it puts my friends and family in."

"I would have done the same, had I been in your situation." He paused, nodding towards her. "I am not angered by your request in any way; more accurately, I am angered by whoever thought they could steal from me and get away without punishment." Being honest was the best plan, as he knew he was growing agitated considering the possibilities. She'd see that, and consider her request at fault for his attitude. "I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this." He paused. "Give me a moment to speak with my generals here. We will return to Shishko after I have informed them of the issue that is developing, and my reasons for leaving."

She blinked at him, her eyes growing wide. "You'll come back with me?" He nodded, and she looked ready to cry as she slumped in her chair. "Thank you, your majesty. For your kindness, and your assistance. Shishko cannot repay you enough for this."

He nodded, smiling over at her. "Think nothing of it." After all, this was a personal matter for him as well. Someone was stealing his magic, his spells. They were not meant to be taken so easily, nor without thought for the dangers they could pose.

First, Zeref returned to his office. August was getting the letters ready to send out there, and glanced up when he entered. "August…it appears as if I must leave Vistarion to handle an issue in Shishko." The elderly man blinked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"You are personally handling the matter?"

Zeref nodded, still tense as he considered who might be responsible. Whoever it was, they would regret interfering with his empire. "Someone has stolen the G-Amplifier from that region." August stiffened, his eyes widening.

"It is gone?" Zeref nodded. "That is peculiar. The spell is specifically tailored for crop growth. It has few uses beyond that."

"Unless they are attempting to decipher a similar spell."

They were both quiet for a moment. Then, August slowly nodded. "I see. You are concerned that someone is utilizing it to learn living magic?" Zeref nodded. "If you'd like, I could accompany you in your investigation."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I will be declining." He glanced at the door. "Levy is still here, and I wish for her to remain comfortable with someone she is familiar with. While there is also Invel…he tends to be fairly strict in keeping her studying, when she also deserves to relax and enjoy this place as she wishes."

"So you require me to keep Invel in line?"

Zeref nodded. "As much as Levy allows, yes. She is quite…insistent, on leaving things as they are for now. However, I believe that if you are here, Invel will at least be somewhat more cautious with his behavior, knowing you'll report what he does back to me."

The man nodded. "Of course. Levy can handle herself as needed, but I suppose Invel still holds more respect for you than he does her." Zeref let out a breath, and nodded towards him. "I shall handle things here, like usual. Brandish and Dimaria are here as well, so there are extra hands if needed too."

"For now…I trust your decisions, August." The man frowned, and Zeref glanced back at him. "Run things with my authority for the time being. I'd prefer not to have excessive work to catch up on when I do return."

"Of course." He paused. "Are you leaving immediately?"

"I must speak with Levy first, but afterwords…" He sighed, shaking his head. She had plans, to get to know Dimaria and Brandish. He didn't know if she'd wish to follow him, or remain and potentially visit Fairy Tail while he was away. "Yes."

"You do realize she'll likely request to accompany you, do you not?" He nodded. "And will you allow her to do so?"

He frowned. "I'm not certain." He glanced down the hall. "Regardless, I will make that decision soon, should she ask for such a thing." He paused too, turning towards August. "And…if she requests to return home while I am gone, please contact me and let me know. She is welcome to do so, of course, but…I'd rather not be surprised, if she is at Fairy Tail when I return."

They'd just made plans to spend more time together, and now it seemed as if he wouldn't be able to manage it. He sighed, shaking his head. Maybe he was just poor at planning things. Perhaps it was a lack of skill in developing relationships of any form. Either way, he hoped she would not be too angry with him, for having to cancel them.

Zeref began making his way to the library from there. Brandish and Dimaria could hear from August about the news, but he'd tell Levy in person. When he walked inside, she was being lectured by Invel, with an open book on the table in front of her. Invel turned towards him when he entered, pausing and bowing towards him. "Your majesty. I did not expect you to sit in on the lessons during the day."

"And I still will not be." Invel frowned, and he turned towards Levy, pausing for a moment. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "An issue has arisen in Shishka Village, one that I must look into personally."

"Personally? What sort of issue requires you specifically to handle?"

He met Invel's gaze, his expression dark. "Theft, of a spell of my creation." The winter general grew quiet, and Levy turned towards him, her eyes widening.

"You're…leaving?" He nodded, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "Well, I can come with you I guess. I mean, you're looking for a thief? That's the sort of job a wizard would usually take."

"Perhaps." He paused, glancing away. "Though, I'm not certain if you should come or not. Dimaria did just arrive, so Brandish will likely be seeking you out anytime now." Levy bit her lip, watching him. "It should not take me long to investigate, Levy, and as you well know, I am quite capable of handling magical danger myself."

"But you're used to doing so while being immortal." She…had a valid point. His sense of self-preservation was quite low, and his fighting habits were strange, typically disregarding his own physical safety. However, it wasn't as if he didn't understand how to avoid and dodge attacks; he simply chose not to in order to shock his opponents.

"I suppose I am." He shrugged, looking towards Invel. Then, he glanced back down at her. "You are welcome to join me if you wish, but there is no telling how long this will take. I have few details on who might have done this, Levy. There are no motives that come to mind for stealing it within Alvarez for its standard use…which means someone either wished to target the empire and attack in a subtle manner…or they wish to comprehend the spell well enough to create a different spell entirely, utilizing similar principles."

"What spell did they even take? I mean, most spells are made with some use in mind, right?"

"The spell I was telling you about the other day." She frowned, and he sighed. "The one that assists in the growth of crops in Alvarez. One of them is missing. I need to go to the village to attempt to recover what was lost from the harvest as a result, and see if I can find clues as to how it was taken, and why."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

Zeref shook his head. "I do not." He paused. "August will remain here, and I've told him that you are welcome to do as you wish while I am gone. Whether that is entertain yourself within Alvarez or return to visit Fairy Tail is up to you, I suppose."

She took in a deep breath, shaking her head. "Alright." She glanced over at him, standing up and walking towards him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she pulled him into a tight hug. Startled, Zeref remained still for a moment, before slowly closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her in return. "Make sure you stay safe, and come back. I'm still not done getting to know about all the things you've done, Zeref, and you still have to come back to figure out where to actually take a girl on a date."

He chuckled, keeping her close. Invel was watching them silently, and after a moment, Levy pulled back. "You'll have a communication lacrima with you, right?" Zeref nodded. "Then expect me to be bothering you a lot while you're gone. I'm not just going to let you silently hide away in some other city to avoid me."

"I hadn't planned to." He smiled, tilting his head. "And you are welcome to contact me as much as you wish. August will help you do so, I imagine."

"And I will inform him of your request to do so, so that she is not refused." Zeref nodded at Invel, though he doubted that would be necessary. August was perceptive enough to know just how much trust he had in Levy, and to know how much he'd value hearing from her. "We will see you when you return, your majesty. I will ensure she remains safe and content as your guest in Vistarion." Levy nodded at Zeref, sitting back down. Before he left, Zeref gazed at her for a few moments. With a sigh, he walked up behind her, pressing his lips to the back of his hair.

"I will see you again soon, Levy." He whispered into her ear, and he saw her head turn. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and he smiled again at her. He squeezed her shoulders one last time, before backing away and heading back towards Maria. If he didn't leave now, he might not actually manage to stay true to his decision. Shishka needed his help, however, and someone needed to be stopped before they dove into magic that few could comprehend.

**The time for fluff is coming to an end, and now we're getting back into some more plot! Next chapter will give you a little more insight into what Edo-Mavis and Mystogan are up to as well. I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Having to hide out with Jellal was not Mavis' first choice. Yet, she had few options. Luckily for them, the town itself seemed to take in a lot of visitors. People hardly gave them another glance, though the animals they had certainly grabbed attention. Mavis had gotten a bit creative before arriving, shaving off some of the fluff from Fluffball, and using it to make Zera and Zeref look like lumpy bits of fuzz on his back. It wasn't exactly the best disguise, but it was better than nothing. Jellal seemed wary of leaving it as just that, and was moving quickly to try and get away from the crowded streets.

"Did you by any chance have anything worth selling on you when you came here?" Mavis frowned over at Jellal. It was the first thing he'd said to her, since they decided on what path to travel.

"Why would we need to do that?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Because we are in another world, with different currency from ours, and no access to our own funds even if they were consistent."

Oh. She bit her lip, glancing around. The city was a good idea on the surface but if they had no funds, there was no way she'd be able to survive. Then again, it wasn't as if she couldn't manage something. Her gaze flickered towards the bag she was now carrying, filled with Wall's inventions. They might hold some value. Yet, they were also her only means of defense at the moment.

Her stomach growled, another reminder of her priorities. She wouldn't be able to live long enough to get into a fight without some type of a job. Her gaze flickered around the area, trying to see if there was a quick path to making some cash. On the streets, she could see random stands set up, selling small little hand-made crafts to visitors. Opening her bag, Mavis glanced inside with a frown. Sure, most of the devices inside were completed weapons but there were some incomplete ideas, which were just pieces of steel with no inherent purpose.

Pulling a few unfinished objects out, she began handing things to Jellal. "Hold onto these for a moment." He frowned, letting her pile his arms with steel. There wasn't a lot, but it was a start. Yet, as she stared at them, she frowned too. "Damn it…I don't think I can use these anyway."

"What were you planning on doing?" Jellal stared at her, shoving the metal back at her.

With a sigh, she shook her head. "There are people all over selling jewelry and stuff. I thought that maybe I could make something too." She glanced at the metal with a scowl. "But I don't have tools to do anything with this, and I don't think I even have a way of making it into something worthwhile for people to buy."

"You think costume jewelry would make enough for a stay at an inn?" Mavis narrowed her eyes at him, while Jellal sighed. "I had thought, considering your reputation, that you would know better." He paused, glancing towards her bag. "If we want to gain funds, it would be best to sell your actual weapons. From what I recall, this is part of a militaristic nation, which means they will be far more valuable anyway."

"I'm not selling them, idiot." Mavis clutched her bag tightly, narrowing her eyes at him. "You just want me to do that so I'll be easier to capture later. These? They're staying with me."

"So you'd prefer to sleep on the streets?" She didn't answer. Instead, Mavis huffed, shaking her head and ignoring him. Jellal followed after, leading to the two of them mindlessly wandering through the town. Yet, Mavis at least had some sort of idea in mind. Jellal was right; she wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably tonight. All things considered, it just wasn't possible. They had no job, and no means of obtaining lodging. So, she should at least know her way around town. If something went wrong…she wasn't going to get caught because she was ignorant about the layout of the city and turned down a dead-end street.

The man wasn't going to stop pushing, however. "Mavis, just stop and think for a moment."

"I am thinking." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm thinking that I need to at least prepare myself to sleep on the streets for one day. Really, all things considered, food would be more important to manage to get our hands on, rather than lodgings."

"Are you serious right now?" Mavis nodded. Jellal sighed, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. "You're carrying around two bodies, and you think it is wise to sleep in the open? Where anyone can observe you, and realize that the lump of fur on that animal's back is not quite so natural?" His arm gestured towards Fluffball, before dropping back to his side.

"I'll figure something out." She had to. There weren't other options. Yet, she knew it wouldn't look good if she was caught with them.

"It hasn't even been a day, and I think I'm already regretting working with you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual, so shut up and stop complaining, alright?" Mavis turned around, walking back towards the stalls they'd seen earlier. It seemed like the city was organized fairly well, at least from her short walk. They'd entered, and been brought right to the heart of the shopping in the city. If she turned and wandered a bit more, she'd discovered she was walking past apartments, inns, and small homes. Not far from them were the restaurants, and it seemed like a guild hall lodged randomly within a city. Seeing one so blatantly obvious in a populated area had made her pause for a moment, gazing at the icon. She didn't recognize it at all, though there had been too many destroyed guilds for her to know more than a handful of what had remained in Edolas.

Her hand lifted, brushing against her upper shoulder where the mark of Alvarez lingered on her skin. She hadn't been gone for long and already, it felt so lonely here. Zera and Zeref would be back soon, but it would come at the cost of sacrificing the friends she'd gained. Had it really been worth it? Irene betrayed her, and she was lying to them all about her true intentions within Earthland. There was no way she'd manage to sneak past everyone to steal magic away; that was why she only had to find the resurrection magic that had to exist here.

They'd spent the entire day wandering. Stores were closing, and Mavis settled for a spot on the streets outside of them, hoping that a more populated area would be safer. In the worst case scenario, she could always break a window and set off some alarm to get help. Jellal joined her on the ground, and her stomach rumbled. She covered it with her hand, shaking her head with a frown.

Seeing her motion, Jellal sighed. "If you had been willing to listen for a change, perhaps you wouldn't be quite so uncomfortable right now."

"I can handle hunger." She turned away from him, lying down. The ground was hard, and her neck felt awkward, lying down flat without anything underneath her. After a moment, she glanced over at her bag. It was a shame that it was filled with dangerous tools; it would have been nice to at least have something to use as a pillow. Fluffball was too…well, round, to work.

Silence lingered between them. Jellal eventually was lying down as well, on his back and gazing above them. He didn't speak, and after a moment, it seemed as if he was sleeping. Before long, Mavis joined him and the next day began. Yet, this time, Mavis was determined to actually make some sort of progress. "You can do what you want, but I'm going to get a job, I think."

Jellal had paused, staring at her. "Mavis, ideally, this trip will be short. If you are refusing to seek out comforts, I'd say the better plan would be to approach that guild from earlier."

"And risk being recognized?" She knew that she wouldn't be known, but Jellal's ignorance would work in her favor this time. "Sorry, but I thought you said to keep my head low and stay hidden?"

"It isn't any more public than a job would be, Mavis."

She shrugged. "Well, I want to be able to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm rather hungry and I didn't exactly pack for a trip."

She began walking towards town, seeing shops opening up slowly. A shadow fell over her, making her glance up with a frown. Some massive vehicle seemed to be flying across the sky. Likely, it was powered by magic, considering how easy it would be to manage in this world. The sight made her smile, watching as it fled off in the distance.

The plan to get a job, however, was not so easy to execute. She approached the shops, asking if they were looking for some extra hands to assist them. Yet, when she couldn't provide qualifications for working, she was always turned away. They seemed to have some requirement about citizenship or something for working…either way, she didn't fall into the right category to be able to work in any legal position.

That was what made her decide that so long as Jellal wasn't paying attention, she could get by how she wanted to. He'd been busy waiting for her to finish talking to the manager of a store, only being shot down again for the same reason. Yet, she was surrounded by food, fresh farm-grown veggies and fruit, from what she could see. As the man turned around to help another customer, she smirked. Her hand snaked out to the side, snagging an apple and slipping it into her bag of mechanical prototypes and weapons.

Grinning, she began walking off, getting a safe distance away before pulling it out. "Mavis! Did you just—" He broke off, seeing her taking a bite of the apple. She raised her eyebrows at him, while the man pressed a hand to his forehead, looking torn between wanting to shout at her and wanting to turn her in for her theft.

"Well, aren't you a sly little thief." Mavis' eyes widened, hearing a familiar voice from behind her. She spun around, seeing familiar light green hair. A girl with a bland expression gazed at them, her hand on her hip as she observed them. "Mr. Jinx isn't as easy to sneak past as you might think." She tilted her head, glancing at her nails. "He knows you've taken something from him."

"Then why didn't he stop me?"

The girl shrugged, frowning. "Because, children like you simply aren't worth his time."

Since when was Brandish so cruel? Mavis narrowed her eyes, stepping forward. "Excuse me? I'm not a child."

"Oh?" The girl's smile widened, and she stepped forward. "Well, if you aren't a child, then you must be punished. Vistarion doesn't welcome criminals at all."

Before Brandish could come closer, Jellal stepped forward. "Please, forgive her." Brandish crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him. "She aren't from this area, and we've recently found ourselves deprived of our belongings. We were looking for work, so we could purchase supplies and be on our way, but it appears as if we are not able to find any here."

"Well, I suppose there'd be no fun in it anyway." Brandish shook her head, letting her hands fall to her side. "Randi's here, and I'm finally going to get to have fun with my new doll. I'd rather not waste my time dealing with a task that really should be Neinhart's to manage."

It seemed as if Brandish was going to leave with that, yet she paused as she walked down the street. Her gaze turned back towards them, studying her for a moment. "You claimed to want work, didn't you?" Mavis hesitated, before slowly nodding. "Can you lift things?"

"Um…yes?"

Brandish paused, walking back towards her. "And if I asked you to dress up as my pet, what animal would you choose to be?"

Mavis stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"What. Animal. Would. You. Be?"

It was absurd, yet she seemed to take the question so seriously. After a moment, Mavis decided to go with the animal she knew was close to her Brandish's heart. "Um…a cat? It seems like the easiest to manage, all things considered."

"I suppose." Brandish shrugged. "Are you skilled at painting nails? Giving massages and drawing warm baths?"

"Is there a purpose to these questions?" Jellal stared at her, interrupting.

Brandish narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not talking to you. Really, I'm tired of men thinking they can demand answers of me. Go away." She waved her hand at him. Mavis thought it was just a dismissive gesture, however, at that moment he seemed to vanish. She blinked, her eyes widening. This was her chance. However, that was when she saw Brandish bend over, picking something up. Between her fingers was the back of Jellal's shirt, and he had shrunken down to the size of the apple in her hand. "That is much better. Maybe this will teach you to stay quiet while us girls are speaking."

"As much as I agree with you about how irritating he can be, I do still have to admit, I have no idea what this is all about."

Brandish scowled. "Well, my latest assistant seemed to think I was overworking him. He claimed I couldn't do a thing for myself, and that he couldn't stand the job anymore." Her arms crossed over her chest, studying Mavis. "In other words, if you are looking for work, I'm saying I have a position available. I'm planning a shopping trip soon, and I can't make Randi carry all the bags for me. As much as I'd like to make the doll do it, I know his majesty would throw a fit over that too. So, I need an assistant again, one that can at least manage to accomplish _something _without official training."

"You're looking for someone to carry your shopping bags for you?"

"And to answer accomplish any other task I feel like assigning you, yes." She held out her hand. "So, is that acceptable to you?"

She grinned, and took her hand. Maybe she was different, but working with Brandish was something she'd be happy to do any day. Knowing Brandish, this'd be the easiest job to handle. However, as soon as she pulled away, Brandish seemed to return Jellal to normal. "Considering he is your friend, I suppose I shouldn't punish him too harshly." Mavis was about to correct her when she held out a pair of cat ears. "Put these on. You said you'd be my cat if I wanted you to be, and right now, I want to have an adorable kitten following my every step through town."

What? Before she could reply, Brandish was moving again. As strange as it was, it was a job. So, Mavis placed the ears on her head, and began walking after the girl. After a few moments, Brandish glanced back, seeing Jellal had joined as well. "I suppose he can help too. As irritating as he is, men at least can help accomplish some things, when we are low on labor."

"And what will you be paying us with for our services?"

"Lodging and food, of course." Brandish glanced at them, narrowing her eyes. "Based on those disgusting rags, I'd say you need them. And Grandpa refuses to grant me the pay I deserve, so sadly I can't place people on any sort of payroll, but I do at least have the authority to give you a place to stay."

"I suppose that is acceptable." He glanced over at Mavis, nodding. "We do have some…unique pets with us, as well. Do you think we could find space for them to stay outside?"

"Of course. There's plenty of room. Though, I'll have to ask for you to return for them later. I'd rather not waste more time waiting around for this trip. After all, I have been planning it for nearly a week now." Well, it wasn't as if the Legions were harmful or anything. Plus, they stood out fairly well. Mavis thought they'd be able to find them later. Even if they didn't, she'd just have to get creative to locate Zeref and Zera again, once she had access to magic in this world. When they stayed silent for a moment, Brandish tilted her head. "Did you actually not recognize me?"

Jellal frowned, while Mavis smiled. "You're Brandish, right?" The girl nodded, placing a hand on her hip again.

"Indeed. So, obviously there's no need to worry about space, pets." She didn't quite knew what to feel about this, but it was a place to stay and food to eat. Rather than complaining, she followed after Brandish. It didn't take long for her to realize where they were headed; it seemed as if Brandish in this world was in a place of power, since it looked like they were going to be living in a castle, rather than just some run-down inn. Jellal wouldn't be able to look down at her now for seeking out a job, would he? She grinned, feeling giddy and excited. With a place to stay, she now had plenty of time to research and examine the magic of this world fully. Jellal wouldn't be able to watch her at all times either, not with both of them assisting Brandish. This entire situation was working in her favor, and she couldn't help but feel things would only continue to look up for her in the future.

**So, I'm not certain if Brandish is a little OOC here, but I feel like I definitely gave some of her little quirks more of an emphasis than they were given in canon at least. Either way, I hope she wasn't too unbelievable here (I rarely write her in my stories). Either way, to avoid making Mavis and Jellal's time in Vistarion too boring, I've sorta tried to lump together a bit of their struggle with a random lucky event to get the plot moving forward. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Being alone for the first time since his curse ended was…strange, to say the least. Zeref was traveling to Shishka Village, a small town to the west of Vistarion in Alvarez. Maria was with him, sure, but she was the one driving towards her home, with him as the sole passenger. She wasn't exactly the sort to start talking calmly with him, considering his standing as emperor. Yet, the silence that took its place…it seemed less relaxing than it once had been. Before, he'd relish in moments of silence, taking it as the perfect opportunity to meditate and attempt to clear his thoughts. Now, he found himself wanting to turn towards someone and comment on how the weather was, discuss his plans for tracking down the thief, or really even just talk about what he was seeing outside as they traveled. He'd grown used to small talk, he supposed, between himself and travel companions. Without such companions here, the silence seemed to just remind him of how alone he was used to being.

It really was strange, foreign to him really, the longing to actually have someone to discuss things with him. How long had he gone, avoiding such things? True, he had Alvarez, but he had always considered conversations within the empire to be strictly strategic. They were never had for pointless reasons, not like small talk about topics as meaningless as the current weather conditions. Yet, he'd grown used to such discussions. Levy spoke with him frequently about her day, talking about studying with Invel and her frustrations with particular subjects at length. She'd listen as he tried to clarify things, and then her eyes would light up as he attempted to recall his rudimentary basics of magic principles to instruct her further. None of it was particularly necessary, but seeing her happy…it made him feel calm, relaxed, and like he was doing something worthwhile.

Oddly, it was the same feeling he used to get when he had finally managed to entertain Natsu as a child. That boy had so much restless energy, while Zeref had always been quite calm by comparison. If he ever managed to construct a game that wore him out and left Natsu incapable of bothering him again…well, it had given him some small measure of pride. Zeref had gotten quite creative after he'd started trying to teach himself magic for such games. He'd create balls of light, capable of being held, and when Natsu wanted to play tag when he was reading, he'd send his brother off after the light instead. Zeref insisted that since Natsu's athleticism was an unfair advantage, he should be handicapped and allowed to utilize magic in his place for their game. So, Zeref would watch and direct the ball of light, flying through the air in the field by their house. Natsu would laugh, his hands stretched to try and catch it as he ran wildly. Eventually, Natsu would get irritated with not being able to catch the ball and come barreling into Zeref instead, and they'd both end up collapsed on the ground, the light fading away with Natsu breathing heavily.

Now…well, he supposed their relationship was improving. Natsu had seemed willing enough to work with him, though that was when Igneel was concerned. Zeref hadn't seen the dragon since they'd hatched the egg, but Igneel likely had other distractions with a new hatchling to watch over anyway. Perhaps he was spending his time with Natsu, catching up on the things he'd missed in the boy's life. As much as Zeref would have liked to do the same, he knew that their relationship was highly unlikely to return to what it once was.

The magic vehicle stopped, jostling Zeref out of his thoughts. It wasn't a particularly long journey to reach Shishka, but he had lost track of time, contemplating his longing for companions to be near. It was easy for him to do, he supposed, after centuries of trying to just waste time in solitude and silent contemplation. Still, the frown lingered on his face, having formed as he thought about his younger brother. Perhaps…perhaps he'd try and contact Natsu when he returned, just to speak with him for a change. It wasn't as if Natsu had asked him not to, right? Surely, there was nothing wrong with a small conversation to attempt to continue improving their relationship as brothers once more.

"Again, I cannot thank you enough for coming to help us." Maria kept her distance, bowing her head respectfully as he exited the car. The village itself was small, mostly with houses scattered between large fields of crops. Already, he could see the dried soil, filled with plants that had tilted over, now appearing to be little beyond unwanted weeds.

Zeref stopped near one of the fields, crouching down. Resurrecting plants was far easier than resurrecting animals in any form. While still technically not a skill most wizards could accomplish, it required far less energy for him to manage. Plant mages often insisted they could do this, but in reality, they were manipulating what already existed; they'd provide energy for living seeds to grow, or manipulate the living plants that existed nearby, rather than bringing back plants that had long since died. Anything living that had lost its life was not meant to return with ease, and that was something that few wizards could comprehend, despite knowing resurrection was nearly impossible to accomplish.

With a slight effort, a magic circle appeared in the field, hovering over it for a moment. White light flashed, raining down on the plants below. After a moment, they began to rise once more, growing until the wheat field was lush again, this time ready for harvest. "Have the people get ready for harvest today. I will recover enough for you to grow your stores again, but I did not bring another G-Amplifier with me to replace the one you've lost."

Maria nodded, moving towards the closest house. He intended to return their former amplifier, in the same condition it left in. Yet, to do that, he needed clues. First, he began continuing his work with the fields, however. Crops recovered, and gradually, people began working about the fields, harvesting and recovering what Zeref had assisted in bringing back. The citizens shot him looks of awe and gratitude as more fields came back to life. Their relief was clear; Zeref knew he'd made the right decision in assisting them personally, unlike what he previously would have done.

As an emperor, he did take care of the lands. Yet…usually, it was not so directly, and for something that had so little reward as this. His typical plan to handle the situation would have been to divert resources from another nearby town, towards Shishka, while he mercilessly hunted down the culprit. To save time, he likely would have simply replaced the enchantment, rather than going after the former version of it. It was the more…efficient route, and required less effort on his part. Yet, he wanted to be different. This place would be his home, and he had to ensure that he had an active role in shaping Alvarez' future, like he'd always managed from the shadows.

Once the fields were handled and being dealt with by the villagers, Zeref moved towards the edge of the village. The G-Amplifier had enough power to cover far more area than just the town, which was why he'd placed it further out. If more fields were planted later, it would have assisted in their growth without the need for another to be buried nearby. Once at the location it had once been, Zeref crouched down and stared at the ground. Wind and sand had covered away any tracks that may have once existed nearby. Yet, he would be able to identify if any magic had been utilized to obtain it, at least.

Closing his eyes, he hovered his hand over the ground, sensing outward. It was clear that the enchantment was gone, but…he couldn't sense anything else. Whoever had taken it had not used magic to uncover it, which was strange. Trying to look further, Zeref began pushing the dirt aside himself, digging a small hole to get closer to where it had once been. He'd had basic wards placed over the G-Amplifiers when buried, though he hadn't anticipated them to be largely targeted so they weren't given much effort. So long as the wizard warding them had even basic competence in wards, they were allowed to take the task as a job for their guild with minimal reward.

The lingering ward was now more clear, after uncovering some of the sand. It had not been placed near the surface, which was what likely allowed it to be so easy to just unbury the object. Yet, the ward had been broken, and to break that ward, magic was needed. Sitting down, Zeref sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on the strands of a broken ward that had been snapped shut. The ward itself…it had been built with some type of lightning magic in mind. It appeared to shock anyone who attempted to contact the enchanted object, which was sufficient enough for the wards he asked for in those jobs. Perhaps…perhaps he'd send out another job for guilds, asking for reinforcements or secondary wards on other G-Amplifiers soon. Either way, it was a thought to go back to another time.

From what he could tell, it appeared as if the warding spell had activated recently, before it was broken. That alone was a bit of luck; distinguishing between the magic signature of the ward and the magic used to break it would be nearly impossible, given the targeted nature of the magic used and the intertwining of the two spells. At least with the activation of the ward, he could see when it was last functional. While the magic of the ward had faded over time, without it being functional, that much could be identified. It…it appeared as if the ward had activated approximately five days ago.

Rising to his feet, Zeref glanced back towards the town. Plants would not wilt immediately with the removal of the G-Amplifier. It took time for malnourishment to begin taking effect…yet he wasn't knowledgeable enough on farming and crops to say how long it typically took for them to become quite so decayed. Frowning, he wondered what to look for next. He could ask the farmers in town, and see if they had answers to such questions. Yet, he'd developed the G-Amplifiers approximately sixty years ago. So, the farmers were used to not having to be concerned with wilting plants and keeping them preserved and nourished like most. Likely, there weren't many that would know the typical rate of decay for their crops, given the quality of the land here.

Standing in the desert wasn't giving him any answers, regardless. His robes were sticking to his skin, and he frowned down at himself. Heat didn't usually bother him too much, but he supposed he was used to having no need to be concerned with sun burn, heat stroke, or any other sort of conditions it could cause. Immortality had indeed made him forgetful of such things.

Walking back towards town, Zeref decided he'd question if the guild they'd asked for help had seen anything. Maria could tell him which guild had taken the job, and he could locate the specific team involved. Given their loyalty to Alvarez, they would assist without much trouble. So, once in town, he scanned the houses with a frown. He didn't know which one was Maria's, and he hadn't paid attention to where she had gone off towards.

After a moment, Zeref walked out into one of the fields, seeing someone hard at work with gathering their harvest before the climate destroyed it once more. "Excuse me." The man looked up, his eyes widening.

"Emperor Spriggan!" He immediately knelt down, bowing his head. "My apologies, I didn't see you there, your majesty."

Smiling, Zeref chuckled. "Worry not, I am not upset and I do not wish to interrupt your work." The man nodded, glancing up slowly. Yet, he still did not stand, still kneeling before him. "I simply wished to speak with Maria again, about the issue of the stolen G-Amplifier."

"Oh." He smiled, nodding. "Well, she'll probably be out at Joel's field over there. He's got the largest one to handle, and she's not the sort to just stand by and let us do all the work."

"I see." He smiled, tilting his head. "So, she typically solves problems personally, does she?" He nodded. "Well, perhaps that is the sort of person to be leading a town after all."

Without waiting for further response, Zeref moved on towards the field he'd been directed towards. A man was working there too, likely Joel based on the last conversation. However, there were a few others amidst the crops too, gathering them and placing them in wheelbarrows before moving on. Wizards were not common in small towns like this, so most of the work was indeed done by hand. The nearest large city was likely an hour away, so it wasn't even beneficial to call upon them for help, given the rate most wizards charged for their efforts.

After a few moments of searching, he found Maria gathering her own share of the harvest within the field. She noticed him when she turned, her eyes widening as he nodded towards her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was curious to know which guild you had reached out to, in terms of investigating your issue. Tracking the culprit will not be so simple, given their avoidance of direct magic use to dig out the G-Amplifier."

"We went to Kingston, to get help. It didn't make sense to go too much further and force some poor team to travel too far to investigate something that seemed simple at the time." Maria shrugged, resting for a moment. "The guild was the Royal Serpent guild, if I remember correctly."

They were one of the more powerful guilds in Kingston too, due to their attempts to establish and maintain their reputation. Alvarez had numerous guilds to select from, for an ambitious wizard, but Royal Serpent was a prideful group, quite selective in their admissions to the guild. They wanted a variety of skillsets within their ranks, and they only wanted wizards with strong potential to live up to their name. In that sense, they weren't much different than himself, when it came to recruiting wizards. Yet, Royal Serpent didn't quite match his own personal skills in determining future potential of wizards. In their attempts to be selective on new members, they disregarded those that were still learning, but capable of overpowering their current members in the future.

He thanked Maria, before turning to head towards Kingston instead. It was the city he suspected they'd approach, the nearby one with a larger population that could sustain a guild like that. Traveling by foot was time-consuming, but not entirely undesired given the situation. Zeref needed time to think, to consider what he could utilize to track down these thieves.

Lost in thought, Zeref almost didn't notice the person he passed by. Someone was dressed in a dark blue robe on the street between Kingston and Shishka, and he didn't think much of it. However, that was before he saw a hint of a gold emblem out it, fanning out with the breeze. A hood kept their face covered, and that was what made him stop, turning around with a frown. While the hood might keep the sun out of their eyes, the robe itself looked heavy, far too warm for the weather. It was a sign of a foreigner and Kingston was an industrial city, not one for tourists. Its population grew due to the availability of work, not due to any real entertainment or attractions within.

"Excuse me." Zeref saw the person stop, turning towards him. "You do not look like you are from here."

The hood remained over the person's face, and the robe concealed their figure. He could not determine if he was speaking to a male or a female, but the person did seem to remain still. After a moment, a sigh was let out, and the person raised their hand. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice me at all." It was female, that much became clear. What also became clear was that this person intended to pick a fight with him. He sensed the magic start before it actually acted, and Zeref prepared himself to try and counter it. Yet, the spell was completed quickly, before he identified what it even was. "That should make this talk a lot easier now, won't it?" On his wrist, a pink band lingered. He hadn't seen this magic…in centuries. He'd thought sensory link magic was forgotten by now.

The girl pulled down her hood, flashing a smile towards him. The same mark remained on her wrist, stunning him. Two people needed to share some form of a connection, for link magic to work. That meant…she felt connected to him, somehow, because to him, she was a stranger. "Who…who are you?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, I'm on orders to stay quiet. Not supposed to reveal too much, or else I'll get in big trouble from what I've heard." She didn't have permission to use magic in Alvarez, so he supposed that'd be the case. However, he'd seen that emblem before, the one on her cloak. Where? He frowned, thinking back. Yet…suddenly he realized it wasn't just the emblem, but the entire cloak that was familiar.

"Jellal…you're a member of his independent guild."

The girl nodded, giggling. "Yup! I guess you've heard of us then?" She shrugged, glancing around. "Then I guess there's no point in pretending I don't know who you are, is there?" Zeref shook his head, holding up his wrist.

"Even if you were not a member of that guild, the mechanics of your magic makes such an effort unlikely to succeed."

"Well, consider me impressed. Not many recognize this magic on sight like you." Yet…this worked to his advantage, not hers. Did she not realize how much pain he could withstand easily? He'd tried to kill himself far too many times to not be willing to injure himself to prevent her from…whatever she intended on doing with him.

"It must not be that surprising, if you are aware of who I am." She shrugged, and Zeref glanced down at his arm. As easy as it may have been to handle the situation…he'd made a promise to Levy. His fingers closed, curling into a fist as he studied the pink band, contemplating the spell. It was far from his field of expertise; sensory link magic worked by dealing with emotions and connections between others, two things he'd rarely had an interest in before. Unraveling it…perhaps on principle, he might understand the rune-work that might make it possible, but that was not the same as understanding it clearly and could have possible repercussions if done wrong. "Is there a particular reason you've tied us together in this manner?"

"Self-defense." Her smile faded, and she shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't exactly trust you and if you already realized I don't belong…well, let's just say that this here is to ensure you don't do anything too crazy and actually just talk instead."

"Ah." He nodded, dropping his hand to his side. "I suppose that is…reasonable, given the reputation you are familiar with for me." She blinked, taking a slight step back with wide eyes. If she was with Jellal, she was born and raised in Ishgar where the popular opinion of him was far from favorable. "Then I suppose I shall just ask my questions and we can both move on without incident." The girl nodded, slowly regaining her composure. Had he surprised her by being reasonable? "I was seeking out something that was stolen, by an unknown source. An enchantment of sorts…my assumption had been that one of the dark guilds had taken it, but given your presence here, I am left to question if there is yet another possibility."

A car came driving down, waiting for them to leave the road to pass. Zeref stepped to the side, and the girl did the same. With both of them standing in the sand off to the side of the road, she turned back towards him. "I haven't heard anything about dark guilds around here."

"Because there aren't any. They tend to be more popular towards the northeastern edge of the empire." He shrugged. Zeref had yet to determine what it was about that region that caused it, but he knew that much. Maybe they thought law enforcement was more lax in that region. Maybe people there were simply more willing to go through unusual routes to present jobs to guilds, and have less favorable tasks completed. "And you mentioned nothing of the enchantment."

The girl bit her lip, before sighing and pulling back her robe. Underneath, a flash of a red dress was seen. However, her hand dug around the cloak for a moment, before holding out an object towards him. "This thing?" Zeref stared at it, narrowing his eyes at the sheet of metal with runes caved into the surface. "Sorry, but I'm under orders to bring it back to Jellal—"

"Do you even realize what you are doing with this?" Zeref stepped forward, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, it is enchanted with…a magic signature we're…familiar with…"

"Not everything made by me is destructive in nature liked you'd wish to believe." He took another step towards her, and this time, she took a step back, deeper into the desert. "Return it to me, and I will forget even seeing you here."

"Not until we've analyzed and determined that it actually is safe—"

"Return it to me." He held his hand out, palm up with narrowed eyes. "I will not ask again; given the laws you've broken, I am within my rights to have you detained and persecuted right now. This, this is me being kind…and I am not typically kind towards strangers."

The girl watched him for a moment. Her gaze flickered towards the enchantment, twisting it around in her hand slowly. Then, she sighed and frowned at him again. "So…are you kind to friends then? Lovers?"

"Avoiding a response?" Zeref's mind flickered to Levy though, at the mention of those he valued. However, he felt a slight pulse in his wrist at that. He frowned, glancing down at the spell. She'd…done something to shift it, ever so slightly.

"Again, I have to admire your perceptive abilities." The girl shook her head. "Look, I will be leaving with this right now - and I've just ensured that it happens. Maybe your rumored immortality kinda makes it pointless for this spell to bind us together, but I doubt your friend, or lover, has the same protection." She held up her own glowing wrist, tilting her head. "Whoever you value personally is now added to our little bond here. So, don't you think you're better off letting this drop for now?"

She…she'd done what? Zeref's hands closed into fists by his side, and he inhaled slowly. "You…dragged her into this?" The pink haired girl nodded, and Zeref stepped forward. "Unravel it, now."

"And have you attack me for it? No way."

"She has nothing to do with this!" The wizard stepped away from him, rolling her eyes again. Zeref felt a twinge in the air as well, sensing the communication lacrima he'd brought with him attempt to connect. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, taking another breath in, hissing through his teeth. "Do not move - if you do, I will not hesitate to stop you, regardless of the consequences." This time, she froze. Yet, Zeref moved to gradually pull out the lacrima, wishing August had better timing in some form. "I'm sorry, but can you reach me again later? I'm somewhat preoccupied at the moment."

He hadn't even glanced to see who was on the other end, but the response came quickly. "Yeah…I sorta figured that much out." He glanced down, blinking in surprise at Levy. She held up her wrist, raising her eyebrows at him. "Sorry…I was just a bit…concerned when this showed up. August is here too, listening in by the way."

"Hello. My apologies if this is…disturbing you at a poor time. Given Levy's lack of discomfort, I was assuming it had yet to evolve to an actual fight, however."

Looking up towards the other girl, Zeref slowly nodded. Yet, his wrist pulsed again, and with that, Zeref sucked in a sharp breath. Just as the girl was about to taunt him again, exhaustion seemed to press towards him harshly. Yet…it wasn't due to anything he'd done. The girl gasped, dropping to her knees. It was as if every ounce of magic was just…leaving him to support her. "Get…rid…of it." He held out his wrist, falling down himself. In the lacrima, he heard Levy cry out, along with some other mumbling from August. "You'll…kill all of us, at this rate."

The girl vaguely managed to flicker her eyes towards him. Weakly…she waved a hand in his direction. The band vanished from his wrist, and the exhaustion stopped worsening in an instant. Yet…she did not quite pass out then. She slid something towards him, while Zeref was breathing in heavily, trying to recover. "Please…help…get him…here…" Her eyes watched him, pleading for a moment before sliding shut. Then, she did not move at all, leaving Zeref wondering just how such a spell could exhaust her to such a point and how she could bring herself to rely on someone who had just been threatening to harm her moments ago. Yet…that reliance might be her downfall, in the end. Zeref felt dizzy, and the heat beating down on him seemed to make it worse. He found himself falling forward, resting in the sand near the road and slowly closing his eyes by her side, hoping he'd recover soon and that no one saw this as an ideal opportunity to remove him from power, permanently.

**Well, things have escalated quickly here. Sorry for the vagueness of what is going on, but that is quite intentional in this chapter as Zeref himself doesn't quite know what's going on either. I assure you there is a reason for this happening, but the explanation will come later and is the reason it took me so long to get a good idea on how to move forward with this final arc, to be honest. It was a plot point I'd wanted to incorporate, but just couldn't figure out how to resolve in a way that fit this story for a long time...hence the reason I was so eager to add this arc once an idea came to me for it. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think! **


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Being in Vistarion without Zeref wasn't really that much different than before, though for some reason, it still felt just strange. Levy's habits hadn't changed at all; she would wake up early for breakfast, go to her room to practice magic, get lunch, and then spend the majority of the afternoon with Invel on lessons. Yet, there were no random conversations or advice given throughout the day. Typically, Zeref would be there at each meal with her. They'd separate after them, since Zeref had plenty of other things to take care of, though he'd usually take a break and give her some advice towards the end of her meditation and magic work, before joining her for lunch.

Even the lessons with Invel weren't all that different, and Zeref had been sitting in on them for about a week now. Zeref would be quiet, and usually would just read while she was working, but she'd grown used to him sorta following her around when he had free time. She'd originally been somewhat irritated, thinking that he didn't trust that she could learn things on her own, but that had calmed when he didn't comment or try to change the way things were going. Instead, she had gradually realized he just had more time and wanted to spend it with her. That was what made her wish they were doing something that actually had them working together instead of the lessons, hence the whole spur of the moment date in town.

Sighing, Levy realized she'd been ignoring most of her lesson, lost in thought. Invel was talking about trading policy still, and it wasn't all that interesting if she was being honest. Today was Saturday, so it was supposed to be the day she and Zeref planned to go out again. Of course, that wasn't able to happen, even when he did have more free time. Her gaze flickered towards the door, idly wondering if he'd be back for them to go out next week instead.

Originally, she'd considered trying to see if Brandish or August wanted to do something instead. She didn't want to spend this much time doing nothing but research, but she also didn't really know what else she wanted to do instead. Part of her wanted to take a break and read a novel for a change, just to relax for a day, but Invel was so insistent on these things and she hadn't quite reached the point of telling him to stop yet. Plus, Brandish had left for the day, claiming she had some errands to complete before their shopping trip. She'd grumbled something about a lazy assistant before leaving with a huff. Levy didn't quite know what she was so upset about, but she wasn't about to try and start a conversation with her instead and find out what it was.

August, in contrast, was working. He'd apologized for not having time, but he had extra work to complete with Zeref being gone and with two official members of the Spriggan Twelve gone. Dimaria had just arrived too, but Levy wasn't certain if she wanted to approach her or not yet. She had immediately rushed to see Brandish, and Levy hadn't spoken to her much beyond greeting her before the two went off on their own to do…something. Given how they were practically strangers, it just felt weird to try and talk to her about much of anything yet.

As a result, the only thing left for her to do was research and lessons. "—our empire is mostly landlocked deserts, so we tend to have little in terms of agriculture and seafood for exports. Yes, we do produce some crops to sustain ourselves, but we tend to keep such materials for ourselves. Instead, our focus is on exporting more developed products, specifically newly developed enchantments, holder magic, and similar items. With the numerous guilds and wizards in the empire, we have the opportunity to create them far more efficiently than any other nation, while also developing new devices that are easier to use, and less time-consuming for a wizard to produce…"

It was all so repetitive. She knew at least this much about Alvarez, without being here. They were a military nation, so they also had weapons available, of high quality. Plus, geography alone gave her a good idea as to what products they could make themselves, and what they'd require as imports. She supposed without Zeref's explanation of his own enchantment that she would have been slightly off about the agriculture side of the empire, but that would have been only a minor miscalculation based on the assumption that magic hadn't been used for their growth. Beyond that, with such a heavy focus on military she could easily see Alvarez importing a lot of their other products like clothing, seafood, and other manufactured products. Obviously they wouldn't need any assistance getting their hands on magic with over seven hundred guilds, but the rest would still be lacking with the focus on magic and weapons internally for production.

There was even a book in front of her on the subject, explaining what Alvarez typically traded for, and with whom. Some nations charged too many tariffs to really warrant much business, while others just had a tense relation due to Alvarez' military. There were actually very few countries on good terms with them, because they were known for rapid and rather sporadic expansion. Invel had explained that the reason behind that stemmed from Zeref's 'unique strategies' in terms of utilizing surprise to conquer others. Though, Levy was more so inclined to associate it with his mood swings - it seemed more likely that Zeref just didn't want to begin wars most of the time, yet when he was too burdened by his curse, he would have been intent on expansion so he'd be able to enact his Neo Eclipse plan in the future.

"—Levy…Levy!" She looked up, blinking and focusing for a moment. Invel sighed, pressing a hand to his face and pinching his nose. "Have you been disregarding my information this entire time? If that is the case, we will restart this again tomorrow." Tomorrow? She frowned, glancing at him. For some reason, the room was feeling strangely warm. She was sweating, and she shifted in her seat, trying to get more comfortable. Invel pointed towards her wrist, with a sigh. "Regardless, it appears as if we have something more pressing to focus on. Just what sort of spell were you attempting just now? Or is that just meant to be an unusual fashion statement?"

Her gaze flickered to her wrist, which rested on the table in front of them. Levy's eyes widened, seeing a pink band flickering and circling around it. "I…I wasn't using magic." She lifted her arm, frowning. Part of her felt like she recognized this from somewhere, but it just wasn't familiar enough to identify. Had she read something on it? Even if she had, she had no idea what sort of spell could affect her from long distance. Obviously, Invel wouldn't harm her, and within Vistarion, there was only him, August, and Dimaria left. Dimaria's time magic…Levy wouldn't have noticed a physical sign of it like this.

"You weren't?" Invel frowned, reaching out and grabbing her arm before she could say anything. He glanced at the glowing pink circle closely, before releasing her with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't the faintest idea of how this managed to influence you. I'm not familiar with this spell." He paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "Though, August likely is. We should see him, to see just how dangerous this could be."

"But I feel fine." She glanced at her hand, frowning at him. "What makes you so certain it is dangerous? I thought Zeref would have put wards or something up to stop harmful magic from affecting him here."

Invel narrowed his eyes at the spell, pausing. Then, he shook his head and continued walking. "Perhaps, but it is better to be certain of that fact. His majesty left you in our care, and I will not be responsible for harm coming to you as a result of this magic." Without leaving room for argument, he continued on. Levy sighed and followed after, her eyes flickering down to the magic on her wrist on occasion.

They arrived at a door further into the castle, which Invel knocked on quickly before opening within seconds. "August." The elderly man looked up, raising his eyebrows at the younger general. "Someone is targeting Levy with a strange sort of magic. I thought perhaps you could be of use in identifying what it was." Invel nodded towards her.

Moving towards August, Levy held out her arm. "Sorry to interrupt your work…" She trailed off as he blinked at her arm, before meeting her gaze with wide eyes.

"Are you harmed in any way? Do you feel any sort of discomfort?" She shook her head, and after a moment, August closed his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, before nodding to himself and pulling out a lacrima. "I see. I believe I can confirm my suspicions quite quickly this time…though I must admit, this is an unexpected spell to see. I cannot say I've witnessed this magic in decades now."

As August activated the lacrima, he turned towards her to continue explaining. "Sensory link magic is a forgotten art. It connects two individuals with a strong connection of any form - be it love, hatred, anger, resentment, fascination, they all function perfectly well. It holds the potential to be dangerous, and at the moment, I can think of at least one companion of yours that may be encountering strange magic, given what he is currently working on."

She watched the lacrima light up, connecting to the other end. She had a strong feeling of who was there too, making her sigh as Zeref's voice spoke. The lacrima was handed to her before she could say anything, leaving her with Zeref talking to her rather than August. "I'm sorry, but can you reach me again later? I'm somewhat preoccupied at the moment."

"Yeah, I sorta figured that much out." She glanced at Invel, before shaking her head. If Zeref was being targeted by a wizard in battle, she didn't have time to fully explain all of what had happened. "Sorry. I was just a bit concerned when this showed up. August is here too, listening in by the way."

August leaned over, frowning at the limited view they both had of Zeref's surroundings. "Hello. My apologies if this is disturbing you at a poor time. Given Levy's lack of discomfort, I was assuming it had yet to evolve to an actual fight, however."

Before anything more could be said, something changed. She didn't quite know what it was, but instantly, Levy began to feel light-headed. She opened her mouth, trying to shout something to August, but she wasn't quite certain what came out. Her legs gave out, and she found herself breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground as if she'd just finished some magical battle against a strong opponent. Faintly, she heard Zeref's voice, just barely coming through over the lacrima again. "Get…rid…of it. You'll…kill all of us, at this rate." With that, the lacrima's connection broke, going dark. Soon after, the glowing band on her arm vanished as well.

Taking a moment, Levy closed her eyes and remained on the ground for now. She felt drained. How had that even happened? She turned her head, preparing to ask August. Yet, she froze when she saw he was on the ground next to her, a hand pressed to his head. Invel was crouched near him, seeming to be trying to support his weight slightly. "Invel, what happened to him?"

The man glanced over at her, his expression grim. "The sensory link. For a moment…I believe I saw it flicker to life on his wrist as well." So, whoever Zeref had been facing tried to extend their control even further. That didn't sit well with her. The link was gone, but why had someone created it originally? They wanted to hinder Zeref from attacking, but they had also refused to attack.

There was one explanation that at least fit with that detail. "Whoever did this was also a part of the link." Invel glanced at her, raising his eyebrows. "None of us were harmed, and this magic clearly has the ability to target multiple powerful wizards at once. They…they wanted something from Zeref. This was their way of making sure he didn't…fight back."

"Then what exactly went wrong?"

She stared at the lacrima, slowly shaking her head. Her magic was gradually recovering at least, though not fast enough for her to feel like she could manage much. "I don't know. It felt like all of my magic was being drained out of me…"

"Yes. That is exactly what it felt like." August glanced at the lacrima, his eyes narrowing. "Yet, this sort of link does not typically tie together magical energy, at least not in the sense of energy utilized by the wizard in the link. The only way such a thing would be influenced is if an outside source were physically pulling it away." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "It required the activation of magic to do so, that much is clear, based on the timing of it all. The draining of our energy only began once the fourth connection began to form."

They were all quiet with his explanation. It didn't sound good, at least. Levy glanced at the lacrima, wondering if Zeref was okay. However, if something near him drained magic away, she didn't know if the minimal magic of a communication lacrima was enough to actually begin the process again. She couldn't put him in that sort of danger, even if she wanted to know if he was alright. Her heart pounded in her chest, staring at it. What would happen if he wasn't? Her eyes closed, and she forced herself to take deep breaths. Zeref was four hundred years old; he had to at least know some way to recover from this on his own. Besides, if August was right, the attacker was the one directly affected, not him. So, that meant something, right?

"This is not an ideal situation." Invel rose to his feet, shaking his head. "We cannot risk contacting him again, which means we are once again without our emperor, for all intents and purposes. In addition, we are short three members of the Spriggan Twelve, although only two of them officially assisted in governmental means. Alvarez cannot manage with such limited resources at our disposal."

"Invel." August spoke, his voice coming out strongly despite his own weakness. Levy knew what he must be feeling, but his gaze was still able to be threatening, and his voice stable. "Do not speak as if he will not return. Our emperor always returns, even if it takes time."

"And yet, it is clear he is near the cause of this energy drain." He'd come to the same conclusion as her. "As a result, he is facing off against two enemies, of unknown origin and with unknown intents. For all we know, given his loss of immortality as of late, he may have already given his life."

August's hand clenched into fists, and Levy glared at him, rising to her feet. Her head spun, and she felt unstable, but she wasn't going to just let him say things like that. "No."

"I know it is not what you wish to hear, but you should prepare yourself for news that your lover has—"

"I said no!" She shouted, shoving him back weakly. Yet, he still stumbled, watching her with wide eyes. "Zeref…Zeref will come back." She looked away, taking a deep breath. "He _has _to." She'd never planned on completely leaving him out of her life. There was no way she'd just accept him being gone. Even if he was, his old resources…if she found them, maybe she could do for him what he'd done for Natsu and Igneel. There was always an answer, and she wouldn't give up on him, not when he was already unwilling to give up on those he cared for in return.

Invel was quiet, as was August. Yet, gradually August rose to his feet as well, closing his eyes. The elderly man had paused, and seemed to be watching her. Then, he slowly walked towards her, pressing a hand to her shoulder. "Levy, I know it isn't easy to accept. However…it is not an impossibility." She shook her head, taking in a deep breath as her eyes began to water. "The link broke, that much is true. However, consider how much energy we both already lost to it. Zeref is near the source of such a draining power. It could be another wizard, it could be an enchantment, or some sort of trap. Without confidence in the cause, or in the location it occurred in, we cannot even go to investigate ourselves without putting our lives at risk."

"But we know where he was, right? He…" She trailed off, realizing the rest was still a mystery. Levy closed her eyes, hanging her head low. She had hope for now, but should she really hold onto it? Zeref had been doing so much better lately, and was smiling so much more. He'd wanted to spend more time with her, to help her learn new things and follow her goals. Zeref saw the best of her, and thought she was capable of anything, whether it was in learning new magic, being an exceptional wizard, or even leading an empire by his side.

August and Invel shared a look, with Invel staring down the elderly man. After a moment, the younger general nodded, stepping back. "I will leave you to process all of this for now, Levy. August will have some important measures to discuss with you, and given the situation, perhaps it will be easier to hear from him than myself." With that, the man turned and left the room. It didn't seem like he even cared at all. Yet, as Levy watched him, she saw his arms held stiffly by his sides with his hands closed into fists. Invel was upset, but he just wasn't letting anyone see.

When she looked back towards August, her cheeks were wet and she knew she'd been crying already. He sat down on the ground with a sigh, and Levy joined them, her weakness quickly returning now that her sudden denial was fading. "This does not bode well for Alvarez, Levy." She numbly stared at the ground, listening. "Invel, unlike the rest of us, always puts Alvarez first, and the individuals second. It is what makes his advice so useful, in moments like this when emotions run strong." Even his voice sounded rough, like he was uncertain of how to speak about the matter so calmly. "I…I've managed to discover, what we could have been. If he is not able to return, I can say that at least I have few regrets in how things were between us towards the end."

"But he was finally getting better. He…"

"If something has happened, then he finally managed to end things while experiencing a joy he had lost long before I was even born." August inhaled deeply, while Levy closed her eyes and pressed her head to her knees. She was curled into a ball on the floor, uncertain of what to think or what to do. They were all speaking like it was so probable that he was gone. None of them were certain, of course, but it wasn't like Fairy Tail, where they assumed the best scenario was the true one. Invel immediately assumed the worst, and seemed to be planning for it to be true. They rationally decided that it would be unwise to try and determine which answer even was right, rather than moving forward recklessly to make the answer the one they wanted.

Part of her almost wanted Fairy Tail to be here instead. She wanted that mindset, needed it right now. Yet, she'd always thought it ended up putting them in tough situations. Jumping ahead rashly led to the war with Phantom Lord, even if they were pressured into it. It led to Natsu getting Erza arrested at her trial, and to the whole punishment and body switching incident after stealing that S-class mission. Logically, she knew Invel had the right mindset. Often times, she'd thought to herself that Fairy Tail should pause and consider what would happen if they all ended up in danger, rather than just a few of their friends. As much as she hated the thought, she'd always preferred the idea that she'd lose just one friend, rather than her entire family. The risk was just too great in her mind.

This wasn't any different. Yet, why did she side with Fairy Tail now of all times? Why did she want August and Invel to recklessly try and finish a job even Zeref couldn't manage? Her shoulders shook, and she tried to take a deep breath. It wasn't certain that he was gone at least, but they had to act like he was, to calm panic before it began. An empire wasn't just a guild; millions, if not more, would suffer if he was gone and there wasn't a plan in place. "So, what do you do now?" She didn't know what the plan was, for Alvarez without Zeref.

August closed his eyes, glancing at the ground in front of him. "To be honest, I believe that partially depends on you." She didn't want to think, or consider why that was. She just felt tired. She wanted to go home, to gather her team or anyone and go after Zeref Fairy Tail style. Yet, she had to think of this on a larger scale than usual. Recklessness wasn't worth the cost they would pay if something went wrong. "Invel has been working with you for good reasons. I believe he'd wished to speak with you himself, but I did not think you would be wanting to listen to him. He is the sort to ignore pain and grief, and speaks bluntly and logically about any situation. While I strive to be similar, in this case, I feel as if I can at least relate to your uncertainty with the situation, and your potential loss."

Of course he could. Zeref was his father, and had still practically raised August even if it wasn't in the traditional sense. "I…you're probably right about…that much, at least." Yet, her mind was slow. Why did her training matter at all? Then, she slowly blinked. "Invel…he wants me to…" She trailed off.

August slowly nodded. "It…the intent had always been to give you time for your decision. With Zeref here, it made it simple to do such things, to delay matters and allow you to decide if being a Fairy Tail wizard was your priority, or if staying here by his side and leading became more important." He sighed. "Unfortunately, Invel has a habit of being correct about these matters. If we do not declare at least a temporary leader, as we would during a prolonged absence, Alvarez will notice, and panic will gradually spread."

Usually, August filled that role. "Why not you? Until we know for certain if…"

"Because we need someone who would be able to transition into this position permanently, if things are not as ideal as we wish." Levy swallowed, taking slow breaths. "My age would put us in this situation again in only a few more years. However, with someone youthful and new, it would alleviate some of our current struggles. You are capable of being a leader for years to come, and you are also able to take on the responsibilities that are no longer being observed due to the loss of Larcade and Bloodman. Considering the time you've spent here, you are the ideal candidate, one who has been trained to understand our government and the typical policies the empire is used to."

Yet, she couldn't focus right now. Deciding now was too sudden. She'd had time before, to consider leaving her friends. Before, the decision had always been based heavily on if she wanted to truly live with Zeref too. Without him, did she want this for herself? Even if she didn't, could she live with herself for saying no? Alvarez would crumble. She'd seen the monuments around town, and listened to Zeref's stories about the various civil wars they'd fought in before. Unless a strong leader unified them all, Alvarez would fall back into that state, and their peace would be lost. For all she knew, they might even go back to war with Fiore, if the wrong person managed to obtain power.

It might not be the best place for her personally. She wasn't known to much of the empire, and she hadn't been studying their government in detail for long. Personally, she had far more ties to Magnolia, but she also couldn't abandon people in need. Fairy Tail had taught her that much, to always lend a hand and see things through to the end, no matter where they may lead. She'd agreed to help Zeref with Alvarez, even if she made Fairy Tail her priority; staying now, to keep them stable, that was seeing this job through to the end, given what might have happened.

Taking a deep breath, Levy glanced over at August. "I'll…" She inhaled again, wiping away at her eyes. "Give…give me some time to at least focus myself again." The man frowned, and she looked into his eyes. "Alvarez will need someone, and if you really think I'm what you need, I'll stay. But I need some time to think about this, I think."

August nodded. He gave her a small smile. After a moment, he reached out, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a small hug. "We will move forward, Levy. Regardless of if Zeref is here or not, life moves on and knowing him, he'd wish for the two of us to find happiness, regardless of what has happened to him." She nodded, letting herself relax and lean on his shoulder for now. She was tired, and didn't want to think. Soon, she'd have an empire to lead, and for that, she'd need to be stronger than before and capable of pushing past this stress to look towards the future.

**I wanted a place to show more contrast between Fairy Tail's reactions to events and Alvarez', and this seemed like a strong place to put it in. Yes, Invel is overreacting, but he also seemed to strike me as someone who is far more likely to consider the worst case scenario and act on that, rather than other possibilities (he did act on the thought that Natsu would be able to kill Zeref in canon, rather than disregarding it in favor of Zeref's curse potentially keeping him alive). Sorry if you disagree with that assessment, but that is the reason for the actions of Invel and August at least here. As far as Levy goes, you already get a lot of her internal thoughts, so as you saw, she's finding herself influenced by a much more negative environment than she's used to with her guild, while handling the stress of exactly what this means for Zeref. I hope it worked well enough for reactions to be believable for everyone. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy didn't know how long she remained in that office, trying to cope with what might lie ahead. She just wanted to rest before the chaos began. She felt heavy, and part of her didn't want to move. However, her stomach was growling, and food would help replenish the last of her missing energy. So, Levy began walking towards the dining room to eat. Yet, she slowed down as she approached. That was the room where she spent most of her time with Zeref, sadly. Meals were always their time to talk and see each other and while she had known earlier that he wouldn't be there today, it felt different now, considering that he might not be there again in the future either.

August saw her hesitate, and patted her back. "Would you prefer to eat elsewhere today? I could have a meal brought to your room or we could take a walk through town, to help you clear your mind. I hear it often helps when one is troubled."

Slowly, Levy looked up at met his gaze, giving him a grateful smile. "I…I think going into town might help." Zeref hadn't done more than give her a tour there. As a result, Vistarion, the city, held few memories of him that would keep her worries on her mind.

Without waiting for her to say much more, August began moving towards the exit. Taking another deep breath, Levy followed after. She had to hold on to hope, or else she really would break down. It had been hours since that conversation, and it was pretty much dark out. There was no telling where Zeref would be now, or what had happened. With no safe way of determining the answer, they had to react to the worst possibility, to be prepared for whatever may come. If that ended up being wrong, then Alvarez would be relieved and have a pleasant surprise, rather than be panicked and fall apart without the guidance it was used to.

Personally, Levy found the realism around her to be the main shock. She had never dealt with a crisis without the optimistic cries of her guild members, insisting everything was fine and that everyone would get out safely, without harm. Maybe that was why it was hitting her so hard, and so easily convincing her that Zeref really was gone. She knew he was resilient, that he knew more magic than anyone else. With that, it should be obvious that he was alive, though possibly harmed or held captive. But the obvious answer wasn't always right, and too many people were saying he was gone for her to hold onto that thought for long. At least in town, there was no one to whisper words of that. August stayed silent on the matter too, likely wanting to avoid spreading rumors if possible.

He guided her to a restaurant, though Levy didn't pay much attention to the path or what the restaurant served. Much like Zeref, it seemed as if August was a well-known face in Vistarion. The host recognized him, and quickly got them seated, saying that their meals would on the house today, for his service to the empire. He seemed uncertain of what to say to Levy, but she smiled and thanked him, and that seemed to be enough for him to leave.

"Most places react similarly. We try not to abuse their kindness, but they seem to have an unreasonable imagination that we need not pay for resources, given the fact that the Spriggan Twelve are practically leaders of the empire ourselves."

She shrugged. "Well, you help, but that doesn't mean you aren't a citizen yourself." August nodded. "It makes sense, why you eat so much in the castle now. If everyone is so quick to try and impress you. It just works better, and someone still gets paid for the supplies."

He nodded. They were quiet for a moment. August shifted in his seat. Their waitress came over took their orders, and the silence settled between them again. After that, August sighed. "Do…is there anything particular, you wished to speak about?" His brow was furrowed.

Meeting his gaze, Levy shrugged. "I don't really know." She glanced over towards the window. "There's not much to say at the moment. If this were Fairy Tail right now, I'd be the one silently listening to all of the angry and impulsive wizards wanting to run out to wherever our comrade last was. Part of me would want to shout at them to be careful and stop, because logically it wouldn't work out, but they always came back anyway, so I sorta learned to be quiet about things early on."

"From the information we gathered, his majesty had seemed convinced that the bonds between your wizards was one of your most unpredictable assets." She smiled at that, before it faded quickly. Food was brought out, and there was another pause. "Are…do you wish to return at least once, before we move forward? I understand that you have yet to say goodbye, or inform them of what is happening here."

She wanted to, but really, what would she say? Fairy Tail would give her their standard send-off, and they'd leave her crying even harder than she was just thinking about what was happening here. Lucy would insist on her taking care of herself, and probably warn her another time about how dangerous Zeref could turn out to be. Natsu would congratulate her, and wish her good luck, probably somehow figuring out a way to call her his sister again. As for her actual team, they'd likely just beg her not to go and to stay at the guild, but they were always too busy fawning over her to actually be themselves or be comfortable around her. She might rely on them for jobs, and she loved working with Jet and Droy, but they did get to be too much when they were emotional like that.

Sighing, Levy frowned at her plate. "I think I'd rather just reach out to them over lacrima, for now." Seeing them in person…it'd be too hard to let go of all of that. "Alvarez needs me more, and I'm not going to back out of something I've already started, not in a situation like this. Seeing them would make it harder than it has to be, I think. I can have my send-off over the lacrima, and we can say our goodbyes there."

He nodded. "I wish there was an easier way, Levy." He paused again, gazing at her. "You do realize you have the right to refuse? While you are likely the first choice, due to his majesty's intentions with your relationship and position here, we could locate others to fulfill positions amongst the Twelve, and advocate one of our own as a possible candidate. Irene, perhaps, could fulfill the role. She has been a leader in the past."

"But Zeref wanted me, right?" August stared at her for a moment, before slowly nodding. "If he really is gone, I'd want to live up to his expectations, somehow. He's one of the few people who actually seemed to believe in my strength, who saw me as an equal. I won't let him be wrong about that; I will lead Alvarez, and I will keep his empire together."

She hardened her gaze, and for a moment, it felt as if she could overcome the stress of what was to come. Levy had been working towards this. She'd studied their government. Zeref taught her the basics of magic principles to start working like he had with magic, and she was familiar with his logic and how he would approach various problems. Maybe she wouldn't be the same as he was, but he'd given her everything she needed to succeed, if she wanted to take this path.

She smiled faintly, thinking back on his own encouragement towards her. He'd even told her that it was her intellect that would make her a fearsome opponent, more fearsome than the other members of her guild even. She would use that, and she would turn it into strategies and plans for the empire. Mavis might have the reputation as Fairy Tail's tactician, but Levy would surpass even her, and manage to keep Alvarez together. Plus, just like Mavis, she wouldn't be alone. August would be there, helping her, and she'd have Invel too. While she might not know the others and have gained their confidence, Levy would do what it took to earn that trust.

"Then I look forward, to seeing how you lead." August bowed his head, a weak smile on his face. "Let me be the first to offer my loyalty to you, Empress Levy." His voice was quiet, so as not to be overheard, but Levy could only stare at him with wide eyes. "Others will soon do the same, once the announcement has been made. But I want you to know, for all that you've done for my father, for trying to give him the peace he'd rightfully earned, you've gained my respect. Your reasoning is sound, and I have confidence that you will do well."

Taking a deep breath, Levy nodded. "Won't you need to discuss with with the others before making the final call?" She paused, seeing his frown. "Not that I'm changing my mind, but I thought you once told me that just because you lead the Twelve, it doesn't mean you have the ability to make decisions like this for them."

"I do not." He paused, meeting her eyes. "However, there are fine details laid out within the structure of the government, which you likely have not yet heard. In the event of the assumed death of his majesty, he had named Invel as the one who would select the next heir to the Empire. I had been with him, when he was making such a policy. It had seemed absurd at the time, that he would even consider such an event a possibility." August sighed, shaking his head. "I had asked, what his reasoning was. He'd told me that out of the twelve of us, Invel would be the one to hold the needs of Alvarez above anything else, regardless of personal attachments or vendettas against whatever, or whoever, had caused his downfall. After hearing that, even I could not help but agree."

Based on how Invel had been treating her thus far, Levy could see the same. The others rarely came to Vistarion, and while August worked hard, his personal attachment to Zeref had likely shown even before Zeref knew August was his son. She'd heard rumors about he others, about how strong Irene was and how hot-headed Ajeel could be, but beyond the first moments after being healed, she hadn't seen Irene at all, and Ajeel was no where to be found. Most of them seemed inclined to just want to remain in power and show off their personal strengths, but that was just from the way Invel spoke of them, as if they caused more problems than they were worth on occasion.

"And Invel…"

"Already seemed insistent on giving that title to you." She nodded, taking a deep breath. They were quiet for the rest of the meal, and left not long after that. She should be more comfortable with August by now, but something about the lack of Zeref seemed to put too much of a damper on her mood. Levy didn't want to talk much more about things, not until tomorrow when she'd gotten some rest. Then, she'd contact Fairy Tail, tell them she wasn't going to return…and then what? Maybe she'd try and investigate what could have caused this to happen. If she could answer that, then they'd be able to confirm what happened to Zeref, one way or another.

A strange noise made Levy pause, glancing towards one of the side streets. It was the path that led to the museum, to the monument Zeref had made to commemorate the war between the dragons in Ishgar. Yet, two creatures seemed to be hovering in the air there. One of them made a noise again, and as Levy stared, she realized she recognized them. "August, those are…" She trailed off, and he paused, frowning over at them. "They're the Legions, the animals from Edolas that gave Nab the magic to travel between worlds."

He glanced at them for a moment longer, before shrugging. "So, it would appear that theory is correct. I did not think such a creature would come into existence, in a world with so little magic. Perhaps they are able to draw their energy from this world, regardless of which one they reside in." Maybe. She moved slowly, cautiously approaching. Slow motions would hopefully keep them still, but she wanted to get a closer look, to see if she could sense what sort of magic they really had. As strange as it was to find them, she wasn't going to pass up the chance to investigate a bit more about what sort of animal had begun all of this mess so long ago.

The creatures seemed to be rather passive, she noted. They stayed still, and didn't even seem to notice when she reached out a hand to pet them. It was slightly rough, not quite soft like she'd imagined the fur being. It was clumped into knots and snarled in places, but as she looked closer, she frowned. One of them was clearly rounded in shape, with the fur spreading out evenly across its back. The one she was touching, however, seemed to have a bald patch, where its fur had been cut off with some sort of tool. Glancing up, she gave the creature a smile and planned to offer some strange form of apology for what someone had done, but that was when she saw the lumpiness on its back.

"August, is someone sleeping up there?" It was the right shape, to be a person buried under the fur like a blanket. Given how passive the creature was, it wouldn't surprise her if it had been tamed as an animal.

"If there is, I sense no magic from them."

Nodding, Levy glanced around. The thing was floating, and already large enough, but she should be able to get up there. "Sold Script: Hook!" The words arched over, wrapping around the creature. It shifted slightly, before shaking its head and closing its eyes again. Taking a deep breath, Levy nodded to herself and added more. "Solid Script: Rope!" The rope wrapped around the base of the hook, giving her a place to grip. With that in her hands, she began to climb, though not very far. How others managed to get on without issue was a mystery to her; maybe they were just used to it, wherever they came from.

Once there, she frowned down at the sight. The fur was clearly piled to disguise what was underneath as nothing but a clump of hair. "Levy, are you certain it is wise to disturb them? I see no harm in them being here."

She looked over towards him. "They might need help. These animals come from Edolas, which means they may have dragged someone here from there." The elderly wizard nodded. Right now, Levy needed this distraction anyway. It was someone to help, and something to keep her mind off of what was going on.

She crouched down on its back, feeling her feet bump into something else behind her. Glancing there, she saw another similar shape, just somewhat smaller than the one in front. However, she ignored that one for now, wanting to deal with them one at a time. Carefully, she pulled back the fur, not wanting to hurt the person there. However, her hands stilled, freezing when she saw what was underneath. Her head felt…strange, and her vision swam. One hand lifted, covering her mouth. It…it didn't make any sense. Carefully, she inhaled and looked towards August. "How…how far away from here…was Zeref supposed to be?"

"Not far. Shishka is less than a two hour trip from here. Given his travel on a magical vehicle, it likely took him half of that." He frowned at her, tilting his head. "Is something wrong?" He couldn't see what Levy could. He was on the wrong side of the animal to do so and it was too dark for him to see her reaction clearly either.

This thing was from Edolas, so it had to be Edolas' Zeref, right? But, that Zeref was trapped in a lacrima, like Mavis was here. Even if he was dead, he would have no way of breaking free, not with how obsessive Edo-Mavis and her organization were about bringing him back. Maybe she'd been arrested, but the others would defend him for her. But was it still a chance?

Either way, the chill would not leave her. Without magic…without magic, it wouldn't be possible. Likely, there were still a few more Legions trapped in various places throughout Earthland; they were rare, but not impossible to find. Whoever had attacked Zeref, they'd wanted to send a message. That made sense, right? Yet, she shook her head. She couldn't think like that, and she didn't know which was which. Was there some way to know for sure?

Her eyes widened, inhaling sharply. In Edolas, Zeref had left the body-body-switching enchantment on Edo-Zeref's body, as a message from them. That mark would tell her, if it was Edo-Zeref, or the Zeref she knew. So, taking a deep breath, she slowly began pulling back more of the fur. Her head was spinning, and she felt weak, but she needed to know. She needed to know for certain, since she now had the chance to at least find some sort of an answer.

"Levy?" August had not received a response yet, but she wouldn't say anything until she knew. It didn't take long, though, to pull away enough hair to see his bare chest. She stared at it, at first feeling numb and desperately trying to find something that wasn't there. Then, her stomach churned and her eyes slammed shut. Zeref…Zeref was gone. She was alone…and somehow, having that confirmation was the tipping point for her. She swayed on the creature's back, before falling into blissful nothingness, wishing it was all a dream and that she hadn't just discovered the dead body of the man she'd started to love.

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Zeref awoke, he was pleased to note that he felt relatively unharmed. He was tired, yes, but not nearly as exhausted as he last remembered being. Above him, Zeref could see the clear sky, with a bright sun burning overhead. It was still hot, and still quite early; he likely had either slept for only a few moments, or perhaps for an entire day. Given his lingering exhaustion, he was inclined to lean towards the former, however. Slowly, he began to sit up, glancing around and inhaling slowly. The lacrima the girl had attempted to give to him still rested by his side, though given what just happened…he was not so comfortable attempting to utilize it. Her spell should not have been so draining, so there was something else here, interfering with her magic.

Frowning, Zeref glanced around. It looked like a desert still. Kingston was too far away to see, and Shishka and Vistarion, in the opposite direction, were also not visible. Yet, he could see the mountains where Acnologia would have once attempted to hide away in, on the rare occasions when he deemed Zeref worthy enough of a conversation. That man's pride kept him alone, and made him far more similar to Zeref than the black wizard liked to admit.

Still…what was he missing? Sensing around for magic, the first thing he found was his enchantment. Quietly, he reached over towards the girl, taking it from her and using requip magic to hide it away for now. He'd return it to Shishka later, since it would not be needed quite so soon. Instead, he glanced above him instead. Was there an airship that had flown overhead? Such a thing could carry a dangerous form of magic, and have vanished before he woke from his brief moment of sleep.

All he saw in the sky was a vulture, seeking out some decaying creature for its next meal. With a sigh, Zeref nearly returned his gaze down when something odd happened. The vulture had been flying, circling them perhaps, when suddenly, it just vanished from sight. He blinked, narrowing his eyes. After a moment, he paused, sensing upward rather than just around the region on the ground. Then…then he felt it. How long had it been since he attempted to track this down? Since he and Dimaria worked restlessly, tirelessly, over calculations and models to predict its movements and actions?

Still…something felt…wrong. It was certainly the time rift, but it did not have the same feel it once held. In fact…Zeref was beginning to question how he remained alive, staying so close to it with so little magic. By his side, the girl was still asleep. He hadn't even learned her name, and right now…it seemed as if he would be unlikely to do so. He frowned at her for a few moments, debating. She…she had begged him, to help. Yet, she'd broken his laws. Technically, for her theft, endangerment of Shishka, and use of magic…it would be enough to warrant far more of a punishment than most nations would provide. Typically, he'd institute prolonged imprisonment, not death, but it still was not beyond the realm of possibility if the criminal was suspected of being a candidate for future crimes. Given the nature of her guild, she definitely was.

Still…he'd spoken with Jellal, and had gained an understanding of sorts about that guild master. His intentions were not wrong, and the enchantment was where it belonged, back in his possession. Plus…despite knowing she'd attacked him and doubting in his willingness to be reasonable and simply talk with her…she'd given him the only method of saving her. Likely, it was contact to her comrades in the guild, though he couldn't say for certain.

Whatever the case was, he wouldn't be able to have enough time to make the decision for long if he remained here with her. The air felt…almost suffocating, and his exhaustion would not recover here. For some reason, the time rift was draining away every inch of ethernano around them. Likely, once this girl had expended enough energy for it to notice her, the time rift had targeted her magic as well. It had stolen that away, causing it to ripple outward to everyone in her connected ring of magic. In a way…he supposed he owed her, for making herself vulnerable and dropping the spell before real harm could be done. So, still debating the proper choice, he decided that for now he'd bring her away, and maybe she'd improve from there.

With that, he lifted the girl, carrying her towards the road. Given the location of the time rift…Zeref paused, glancing towards Shishka. With a sigh, he turned away, moving towards Kingston instead; they needed to be warned, and the wizards nearby needed to stop utilizing magic. He did not know how long the rift would remain without his notes in Vistarion, but he knew that it would kill anyone who wasn't careful nearby. Based on what he'd just experienced, it had attempted to drain away all of the magic she possessed. Currently, that left her suffering from a severe case of magic deficiency…which also meant that the closest location to provide treatment would be in Kingston as well, where there were practicing wizards and a need for such a specific form of care.

The city was in sight before long, though the exhaustion had not yet improved. Zeref still found himself longing for sleep or something, but he had to take care of this problem first before he could focus on such things. He walked into town, and people nodded towards him, blinking in surprise as they realized he was carrying someone. One of the citizens eventually approached him. "Excuse me, your majesty, would you like help carrying her through town? I'm not certain of your destination, but it appears as if she is in need of some form of care."

He nodded, passing the girl off to the man. "I'd like to come with you, to explain the situation to the healer." The man nodded, leading the way through town. The glances still came, likely curious as to who she was to him. Yet, Zeref ignored them all. He needed to warn the healer to avoid magic during treatment and then from there, locate the guild hall for Royal Serpent.

The man led Zeref to a small building, with a large yard and a floral aroma surrounding the place. Pots with lilies were growing outside, lining the windows, though there still wasn't much in terms of greenery or color beyond that. When the door opened, a younger man glanced at them, before his eyes widened. "You…you're…"

Zeref nodded, smiling faintly. "May I come in? I have some information regarding a patient that I have brought with me." The healer nodded, stepping aside and staring after him with wide eyes. The other man brought the girl in, lying her down on a cot when the healer gestured to set her down there. Afterwords, he gave Zeref a bow, saying goodbye and leaving.

The healer frowned at her, before shaking his head with what looked like amusement. "Another magic deficiency case, huh? Not all that surprising, though I didn't expect…well, you, to be bringing one to me."

"Have they been coming in often?"

For a healer, the boy was young. Yet, he just shrugged, turning around and moving to a cabinet on the wall. He opened the doors, shuffling around jars within and pulling out a few after a moment. "It might be too soon to say…but these last few days have been odd at least." The boy blinked at that, his eyes widening before spinning around and doing his best to try and wave a hand out at Zeref with the jars cradled in his arms. "Not that anything's wrong with it at all, your majesty! People need healing, and I do my work without complaints. Yup, I will just heal your friend here, and…stop rambling about all this, yes I will." He nodded to himself, smiling and going back to the wizard. He set jars up along a table next to her, and Zeref watched with a frown.

"Do…do you utilize magic at all in the process of treating these patients?"

"Nope, I'm not certified to practice, your majesty." His face was oddly cheerful still, with freckles and brown eyes gazing back at Zeref. "My healing tends to focus on herbal remedies…but usually, it takes at least a few hours, if not a few days, to recover from these cases." He pressed his hand to the girl's wrist, before shifting it higher and holding it against her neck. Zeref had taken pulses multiple times, though he'd never seen someone observe the same thing with multiple pulse points. "Heartbeat's weaker than I'd expect. Seems like she's got a downright awful case right here. No offense, but she must've done something pretty reckless to get this bad."

Zeref couldn't help the slight smirk that formed with that. "Oh, I assure you, she was quite reckless indeed." The healer looked startled, and Zeref sighed, rising to his feet. "Regardless, would you object to me leaving as you care for her? I must speak with her when she awakens, but there is another matter I must attend to with the guild in town."

"Of course. They're right down the street that way, just past the wishing well. Can't miss 'em, and if you end up needing to stay, there's an inn right next to the guild too."

"I will keep that in mind." The healer grinned again, nodding. Zeref just shook his head, turning to leave. Staying might actually cause her treatment to be delayed, given how that boy seemed to act around him. Either that, or the boy just had his own strange tendencies that Zeref wasn't quite familiar enough with to pay attention to. Regardless, he began walking down the street, following the healer's direction towards the guild. It only took a few minutes to locate, and he stood gazing up at a guild that had an imposing structure, looking over the rest of the city surrounding it. It was made of white bricks, meant to appear immaculate from the outside he imagined, given their focus on strength within.

Pressing open the door, Zeref glanced around inside. There weren't many wizards meeting. A small team was holding a job request, waiting outside of a door to what was likely an office. Another person was staring at the bulletin board where jobs were posted, a crease on his forehead as he stared at it. Yet, there were no loud shouts or rambunctious actions as he'd partially expected. Levy had mentioned a few things about Fairy Tail, after all; that guild was never quiet and members were constantly sparring within the guild hall.

He walked towards the group waiting outside of the door, clearing his throat behind them. The team turned, with one of them raising his eyebrows at Zeref. "You need something? Because some skinny kid like you doesn't belong here. I'd suggest getting some practice in before trying to join the strongest guild around."

Well, that was unusual. Zeref blinked at him, tilting his head. "It appears as if you do not recognize who I am." He smiled. True, Zeref knew he spent much of his time away from his empire, but the majority of citizens still knew what he looked like.

The man, likely the team's designated leader, crossed his arms over his chest. "Was I supposed to? You think you're some big-shot wizard or something?"

"No, not particularly." There was always room for improvement, and Zeref knew there were others with more impressive skills than him. At least…he believed there were. August, just given his style of magic, would be one. "However, I would like to speak with your guild master."

The wizard scowled, and shook his head. "He's right in there. Wait a minute and he'll be out to deny your request to join soon enough."

With that, silence fell over them uncomfortably. The three wizard team just watched Zeref, who stood amongst them patiently, gazing at the door. Eventually, it opened and a pair left, looking tense as they moved towards the exit. Bags were slung over their shoulders, likely supplies for their next job. Based on their reactions, it was not meant to be a simple task. Perhaps they had reached S-Class level, though he did not know enough about the individual wizards to say for certain in this place.

The team seemed to grumble under their breath as Zeref went in before them. The leader spoke up, unlike the rest. "Hey, you gotta wait like everybody else, pal. We came first, so we speak to him—"

"What I have to say is meant to save lives." Zeref spun towards him, narrowing his eyes. "Do not interfere, and do not think you have the authority to speak over me."

"Coming from a guy who openly claims he's not powerful?"

"Currently, I am on the brink of magic deficiency, and I could likely pass out at any moment." He met the man's gaze, seeing his eyes widen. "However, I am used to ignoring similar weakness, based on past experiences." Starvation had often left a similar feeling in him, when he was immortal at least. "It is true that you could overpower me, given the fact that I am in no condition to utilize magic to fight. Yet, would that truly be an honest proof of your strength surpassing my own? No, if you wished for that, you'd arm yourself with a weapon, and do the same for me, and spar without such gifts. Even then, however, the general weakness that comes about in a wizard from magic deficiency would make my reactions slower, and make things more favorable for you."

"All of you, shut up and get in here!" The guild master spoke from behind them, and Zeref turned, chuckling faintly. A woman sat at the desk, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "Boys are all idiots, puffing out their chests and wanting to show off their muscles. Some days, I seriously hate all of you." Her gaze flickered towards Zeref as they entered, her brow furrowing. "Strange. I haven't seen you around here, but I feel like I have seen your face somewhere…"

"It is very likely that you have." Zeref held out his hand, nodding towards her. "I am Emperor Spriggan, here from Vistarion on important business from Shishka. I hear your guild was hired to investigate the amplifier for their fields, correct?"

"E-emperor?" The team that had been arguing with him started to look pale. Yet, the leader slowly shook his head. "No…our emperor isn't stupid enough to drain away that much of his magic. You're bluffing."

Zeref turned towards him, narrowing his eyes. "I utilized no magic. Rather, I was targeted by a combination of a form of magic long forgotten, and a magical anomaly formed through an improperly balanced spell within the field of time magic."

"You're making things up!"

"Go out into the desert and utilize magic, if you do not believe me. Though…I advise you to have your team on standby, to bring you back here when you collapse from magic deficiency as a result." He shrugged. "It matters little to me, despite the warning I came to bring. If you still wish to risk your life, I will not stop you."

They were quiet again, shifting their weight. Yet, the guild master only glared at them. "All three of you, that's enough of this. There are simple enough ways to test his claim…though I do not think they are necessary." She paused, turning back towards Zeref, bowing her head. "My apologies for not recalling where I'd seen you; it has been a while since I saw the dedication to your work in town. Believe it or not, Kingston practically worships you, or at least, the founders did. They built a statue of you, in front of the mayor's house. Yet…despite the rumors of your immortality, I never quite realized you'd look exactly as you did in that statue."

He shrugged. "Most do see such comments as mere rumors, given the complexity of such magic." Zeref paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "While my initial intention was to seek out the team that had helped Shishka discover the G-Amplifier was missing, my reasons for being here have now changed. I have located the missing enchantment…but also found something quite alarming, less than two miles away from your city, between here, Shishka, and Vistarion."

"The anomaly you mentioned?"

He nodded. "The thief I encountered had utilized a form of magic known as a sensory link. It is…difficult to work around, but not impossible. However, had she not utilized it, perhaps I wouldn't have even realized the problem. So, I am uncertain whether to label her actions as intentional, to bring the issue to my attention, or mere coincidence." He needed a reason to allow her to go free, should he manage to work things out with her guild peacefully for now.

"Well, what exactly is it?"

Glancing at the team of wizards, Zeref sighed and shook his head. "A time rift - in simplest terms, it is a tear in time itself that has physically manifested itself into our world. In terms of size, it had been approximately the size of the tip of a needle, last I was aware. Now…I'd have to look at it more closely, for details, but do not currently have the focus to manage an in-depth study immediately."

The master shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, you can deal with whatever research you want to do on this thing soon enough, but I don't see what this has to do with my guild. We've got work to do, and as much as I respect you and want to help, I can't just give out a job telling them to sit out in the desert and observe what happens." She rose to her feet, moving towards the team of her guild members.

"Have you noticed a recent increase in magic deficiency cases at all?" The master narrowed her eyes, turning back towards him. Smiling faintly, Zeref tilted his head. "A time rift is, by definition, a magical construct. However simple I made it sound before, that is not truly the case. Just like anything else magical in nature, it requires ethernano to remain in existence. When stable, that magic is drawn from the atmosphere, the same as it is for a wizard."

"And when it isn't stable?"

"Even I cannot predict that." Zeref folded his hands on the table, nodding with his head towards her seat. Slowly, the guild master returned, sitting down across from him. "Yet, I was there to witness the rift reaching into a wizard and drawing out nearly all of her magic energy. It reacted to her utilization of magic, and reached out towards a potential source of energy. I do not know if this will be typical behavior or not; the atmosphere itself had already been drained of ethernano, so perhaps it was…starving, for lack of a better term, for energy."

"You're telling me that this time rift was stable…and at some point, has just randomly decided to go wild?"

Zeref shook his head. "Something must have interfered to cause such a shift." After a moment, he paused, frowning and glancing at the wall behind her. "Yet, I am saying that the rift is currently unstable. If I were to provide advice to you know…I'd recommend relocating your guild. While the time rift moves frequently, I do not know how long it has been here, nor do I know when, or to where, it will move next. Utilizing magic when it is growing and expanding has proven to be near-deadly. That, is why I came. I wished to give you a proper warning, and allow you to respond to it as you see fit."

"You…aren't banning us from staying and using magic?"

He paused, rising to his feet. "No." As dangerous as it was, he couldn't take away their choice for how to live. "Not all wizards could easily transition to a different job than this. If they feel it is worth the risk, then they will be more than welcome to continue to practice. However, if I were you…I would not let them do so without knowing fully well that it could mean their deaths." His gaze glanced towards the team, sitting in the office with pale skin, silently listening. "Now, I must be off to rest. As I had explained, I am exhausted from my trip here and in need of recovery. Do take care…and please, do better to not judge solely on appearances. That, young wizards, will easily result in your own demise, just as well as lack of ability can."

They flinched, and Zeref smiled, turning to walk out. He moved next door, to the inn that had been mentioned and walked inside there. Unlike the guild, he was recognized and immediately brought to a room. There, he let his shoulders sag, rubbing his head and taking a deep breath. He was still so…tired, from what had happened. He hoped Levy recovered faster than he did; she was in Vistarion which was further away from the rift than here. Glancing out the window, he frowned and wondered how she was doing. Belatedly, he realized he had forgotten his own lacrima in the desert and could not contact them. Instead, he was stuck with that other girl's, which he could not alter until he had contacted her comrades first. For now, however…he just needed more sleep, to recover and begin moving on. He leaned down in his bed for the night, lying back and closing his eyes. It only took moments for him to fall into a dreamless slumber, gradually recovering and planning what to do about the time rift in the near future.

**And now we have a bit more of an explanation of the actual conflict of this last arc! It took me too long to figure out a method of resolving having the time rift be an actual conflict that I liked, hence the reason this arc almost didn't make it into the story. It just seemed like something from canon that wasn't fully explored, something that definitely should've caused some sort of issues at some point in time (beyond just being a tool at the end for Neo Eclipse). So, here's the start of that conflict for this story. I do hope you enjoy. If I have enough time, I might try and put up a second chapter today, so I can meet my goal of finishing this story before the end of the month. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy woke up, finding herself staring up at a ceiling, and not in the streets of Vistarion as she remembered being. She frowned for a moment, gazing at it. Had she passed out? She'd been out with August and then she'd found him. Her eyes shut again, squeezing tightly as she wrapped her arms around her waist. After a moment, she rolled to her side, curling and taking in a deep breath. When her eyes opened again, she could at least tell that she was back in her room. August must have brought her back, but had he seen what she'd found?

Either way, everything seemed far more real than it had before. Before there'd been a chance of having hope. There had been the possibility that Zeref had recovered, just as she and August had. Yet now that was not the case. Now, she'd seen his body. No matter how much she wanted to insist she was wrong, that somehow, that had been Edolas' Zeref, she had to face and accept reality. Her heart pounded, and her chest ached with the thought. There was a pressure building up in her throat, choking her as she felt tears start falling again.

As much as she knew she needed to, Levy didn't want to get up. Getting up would mean facing Invel, and likely being forced to accelerate everything she'd been learning. It would mean facing August, and asking him if he had come to the same answer as her. It would mean likely seeing Brandish, who'd been away yesterday, and having to explain everything all over again. She just didn't want to face all of that, not now. So, she remained, just crying silently to herself, curled into a ball on the bed.

A faint knock came, after a while. Levy sniffled, rubbing at her eyes and sitting up. Her gaze locked on the door, seeing it open slowly after the warning. "Levy?" August stood there, dressed in the same robes as yesterday. His usual calm demeanor seemed…off, somehow. There was a frown on his face, which wasn't that unusual, but he also didn't seem to be carrying himself quite the same. Rather than standing tall and commanding the room, he just seemed to lack energy. His eyes were dim, and he had a redness in his eyes that was not typical of the elderly man.

Swallowing, Levy nodded and stared down at her lap. "Did you see him too?" Maybe it had been a dream. That was possible, right?

Slowly, August nodded. "I did." He paused, staring at her. "He…I did not know, if you were serious in mentioning it before. Insisting on him coming back…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "Perhaps I misinterpreted, but I was of the impression that you'd…wish to learn as he had." Even he wouldn't quite speak of what it meant. Levy knew that black magic was a dangerous subject in general. There were good reasons for it being banned, and likely, it would be practically impossible to pull off. Yet recalling that drive from before, it felt a little bit easier to breath. It wasn't exactly impossible, just challenging to manage. "He has been preserved, in the vault. Most magical artifacts that are considered dangerous to the public are stored there…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Reaching over, Levy patted the bed next to her. August moved, sitting down by her side and hanging his head. "I don't know how long it'll take me to learn." The man didn't respond, but Levy took a deep breath. "There'll be so much more to take care of for me right now too…Alvarez…you were right. We needed a plan for his replacement in mind, and I need to be prepared to work as he did." But she couldn't just let go of him, either. Now that August had brought it up, Levy could easily see the appeal. Zeref had never spoken to her of living magic, though she'd also never asked. Beyond instructing her on the activation of the R-System, she knew nothing. Likely, the constructs to other forms of resurrection were similar, but the rune work of the activation alone was complicated and far beyond the level of instruction Zeref had given her thus far. She'd had to deal with being ignorant of some of how the spell worked when casting it, though she'd been capable of managing even with her ignorance at the time.

"I see." August's shoulders had slumped further. "Then…we should start planning…a memoir. Or…a public ceremony, honoring his work. The burial…the people would wish to be present. To see it. Or perhaps a cremation is more typical…" He trailed off, his head falling into his hands. August was trying to speak logically about it. Yet, his voice kept breaking with each theory.

"No." August turned towards her, and Levy took a deep breath. "Just because I'll be busy doesn't mean I'm giving up." She met his gaze, sitting up taller. "No one has seen him but us, August. Just like when we returned from Edolas…no one but us knows." Something seemed to flicker in his dark gaze. His eyes, they were so much like Zeref's. It was likely the one trait that reminded her that this was indeed Zeref's son. "Let's keep it that way. The two of us, we will find his old research, somewhere. It has to exist, right? People don't just make up entire branches of magic without notes and research." She inhaled, taking a deep breath. "I won't lose him, not when he was finally experiencing the life he wanted. No matter what it takes, I will bring him back."

Slowly, the hint of a smile seemed to flicker on August's face. "You are serious about this?" She nodded, and the smile widened. He let out a long breath, reaching out towards her and patting her shoulder. "This…I will not forget this, Levy. Going to such lengths…your care for him is admirable, and your loyalty even more so. I will do everything in my power to help. My father was not yet done, living his life, and he had found his reason to live. Without him…without him, my own existence seems meaningless as well, but now, I indeed have a purpose." He squeezed her shoulder, and Levy smiled. Her cheeks were wet again. Had she started crying again already? Yet, August made no comment. "Though, perhaps there is one spell already prepared that could be of use." She frowned, seeing him tilt his head. "His majesty's plans for Neo Eclipse. They exist within Vistarion, and are easy to locate. Granted, it is not resurrection—"

"I have no intentions of stealing from my old guild, August." The man nodded, not pushing the matter. Levy sighed, pressing a hand to her head and closing her eyes. "We can start near Mildia, where we hatched the egg. There has to be something there. Zeref mentioned a school nearby, and he even brought me there to grab some of his old notes on the R-System"

"Then we have a place to begin our search for the notes on living magic, it seems." She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back and closed her eyes. "And in the meantime…I'd suggest preparing yourself for the announcement. I've informed Invel of your decision, and he wishes to speak with you further on what this will fully entail. Brandish has returned, and he has informed her on at least the basics of what has happened recently. She seemed upset, to cancel your shopping plans. Apparently, she had recently hired two assistants that she was going to test along with you during the trip."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Levy found herself actually managing to smile, shaking her head. "She didn't really seem like the sort to want to work much herself if she could avoid it. Do the assistants realize what they're getting into already?"

"I'm not entirely certain. She had returned while we were out, and as such, they were not with her when we spoke this morning." What time even was it? Levy supposed it should matter, but she figured she'd find out eventually. Instead of worrying, she got up, realizing she was still in her white shirt and shorts from yesterday. Since she had no plans of leaving the castle this time, she figured it wouldn't matter to the others if she just stayed in it for now. She was hungry, and had likely stayed hidden away in her room long enough. It was time to start moving forward; she had a plan in mind, and Zeref would not be gone for long, not if she had anything to say about it.

"Are they staying here then?" Invel had mentioned maintenance at some point. She had been curious and asked about it, seeing how none of the books in the library ever developed dust from lack of use. The servants apparently had their own living quarters, and had minimal permissions to enter rooms throughout the castle. For ones that were recently hired, they were probably only allowed to go to their rooms and the dining area.

August nodded. "We may even run into them as we eat." He paused, tilting his head. "In fact, I think it would be best to do so. Brandish means well, but she rarely realizes the potential risks of hiring an untrustworthy individual. She'd rather impulsively hire someone and punish them later for refusing to obey orders, rather than take the appropriate measures before hand to ensure they have no ill intentions towards others here."

She nodded. Honestly, she was curious who it was too. They likely thought it was an honor, working for one of the Spriggan Twelve. Brandish probably didn't even have to search hard to find someone willing to take the job. The poor people they found would be in for a surprise, when they learned just how much she'd have them deal with for her.

They walked into the dining area together, sitting down at the table. She looked up, and blinked in surprise at who was there. "Jellal?"

The blue haired man stilled, his eyes widening at her. By her side, August frowned, gazing at the man. "Are…I thought you had left Alvarez, after the peace talks. Were you unsatisfied with the terms we had agreed upon?"

Jellal set his silverware down, shaking his head. "I…sorry, I did not expect to run into anyone familiar here, except perhaps Zer— I mean, Emperor Spriggan." Levy frowned, watching as he smiled. "To avoid confusion, it may be best to call me Mystogan again for a while. I don't know how easy it will be to find a way back, without the Animas constantly connecting our worlds at uneven intervals."

Mystogan? But he was supposed to be in Edolas. Levy stared at him, before slowly sitting down across from the man at the table. "How did you even get here?"

August was quiet, his brow furrowed as he glanced between them. Yet, Mystogan was frowning, leaning forward. "I'm not entirely certain. Mavis had escaped from her imprisonment, and we were attempting to recapture her. I had tracked her to an abandoned guild hall near Extalia, but then she seemed to just vanish in thin air. There was no warning, or sign of magic being used; it was almost as if a wizard from your world had cast a spell to teleport her away. I followed, to try and determine what had happened, asking my companions to stay back, only to find myself torn away as well."

Something like that happened in Edolas? Levy frowned, glancing towards August. Yet, the elderly man raised his eyebrows at her. "Unlike you, I haven't the faintest idea of the meaning of the name Mystogan. I do not believe I have met this man before, if he is not the Jellal we spoke to earlier. I had not realized that Jellal had a twin, actually."

"He doesn't." Levy sighed, glancing over at Mystogan. She really didn't want to get into the whole confusing Siegrain/Jellal story, so this would be the simpler answer to give. "That's Edolas' Jellal."

"And we have met, once before actually. Though, you might not remember me." Mystogan smiled faintly. "I had come here to request permission to use magic in Alvarez without joining a guild. I believe you were present when I met with your emperor."

August blinked, before slowly nodding. "Ah, so that is why you seemed so…different, during the negotiations. I had been tempted to ask about what had changed, but decided it was best to leave it be."

"It can be quite confusing. Both previously and now again, I find myself in need of a name other than my own to avoid worsening the situation."

August nodded, still frowning. "And you arrived here, from a world with no magic, seemingly by magic from this world?"

"That is how it appeared, yes, though I am not certain. When…I'm sorry, but is it more proper to call him Emperor Spriggan or Zeref here? He introduced himself to me as Zeref, and habits of my world still have me referring to him as such."

"Either is fine." August still seemed to be waiting, though he did tense every time Zeref was mentioned. Levy couldn't help but react as well, feeling her chest ache when his name was mentioned. Still, she just had to focus on bringing him back. That would keep her capable of staying focused and avoiding distractions.

Nodding, Mystogan continued. "Well, when Zeref arrived in my world, he suggested that magic was returning to Edolas. I haven't the faintest idea of what gave him such an impression, but given his identity and reputation from this world…I am inclined to believe he was correct, somehow."

"The likelihood of his theory connecting to your appearance here is rather slim." August leaned back in his seat. "You would have had to located a point the size of the tip of a needle, and traveled directly to it, for it to even be remotely possible. Even if you had…" August frowned, his brow furrowing. "No, I do not believe you would have arrived here. Rather, you would have been lost entirely, to a world none of us know a thing about."

"A…you know what he believes is bringing magic into Edolas?" August nodded. Mystogan hesitated, glancing between them. "Would you consider determining a way to stop it? Our world has suffered enough from magic. While Alvarez - Alvarez in my world, that is - disagrees, I cannot say that it would not bring back old conflicts if the public heard of what was happening."

Turning towards Levy, August seemed to hesitate. He was quiet, and she slowly shook her head. As much as she wanted to help, she couldn't. From what little she knew of Neo Eclipse, it had required both the time rift and Fairy Heart. Levy had no intentions of using it; she'd lectured Zeref enough times, explaining why it was better to look towards the future, and forget about changing his past. It was how she planned to get through this herself. Yet, if she couldn't figure out resurrection, if she couldn't learn Zeref's living magic…would she be willing to completely disregard that chance? Right now, she…she just couldn't let go of it, not completely. Unlike Zeref, she wouldn't be unraveling centuries of time to fix this, right? So, it wouldn't be as bad. It'd just be a few weeks, a month at most.

Then, she shook her head again, glaring at the table. What was she even thinking? It was that sort of logic that likely led Zeref into thinking it wouldn't be so terrible. He'd gradually let himself be talked into using it, until he wasn't able to resist the temptation of his own knowledge. "I…" She should say to get rid of it, so Neo Eclipse wasn't an option. She should. She absolutely needed to do so. Yet…"I'm sorry. But, I don't think I can agree to that right now."

August watched her, letting out a slow breath. The elderly man nodded, giving her a small smile. Reaching over, he squeezed her arm, and she smiled back at him. Then, he turned back to Mystogan, who was watching the two of them with a frown. "Why not? Levy, you and I were once comrades, fighting for Fairy Tail, side by side. I'm asking you, as your friend, to please, consider helping me with this."

"We never spoke before, Mystogan." She was quiet, and he opened his mouth, likely to object. However, she only shook her head. "I never blamed you for it, nor was I angry…but every time you came to the guild, everyone was put to sleep. None of us saw your face until we ended up in Edolas, none of us other than Master Makarov. You were powerful, and you were a mystery, but that's all you ever were. I would have fought to protect you, sure, but I didn't know you well enough to ever consider you a friend."

"Levy…" The man sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose you do have a point." The door to the dining hall opened again, and someone else came to join them. Levy stiffened, seeing familiar blond hair flashing and taking a seat at the table. "Mavis. Didn't we agree to eat together at noon?"

The girl shrugged. "Sorry, but you're not my boss at all. That would happen to be Brandish at the moment." Her gaze flickered over, blinking at Levy. "Uh…hi?" She waved, before sitting down. "Who are you two? Friends of Jellal's?"

"He appears to prefer Mystogan at the moment." August spoke, glancing between them with narrowed eyes. "And I suggest you find a similar alias, Mavis."

"Oh, so he told you." The girl sighed, shaking her head. "Well, that makes things easier then." Her smile vanished, and she settled for glaring at Levy. "I don't have to pretend like this idiot and her boyfriend didn't go and destroy all of my work, now."

Levy closed her hands into fists. "We destroyed nothing."

"You did try to steal the magic that _I _worked so hard to conserve. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to resist the pull of an anima?" Levy shook her head, and Mavis snorted. "Well, either way, it's all in the past now. I'm not giving up yet, but sadly, this whole situation is sorta putting a delay on things."

"August." Levy spoke, sitting stiffly at the table. "Mystogan can be trusted to some extent, but she cannot be." The elderly man looked towards her, nodding.

"Oh? You think this old man is going to do something to stop me?"

Meeting her gaze, Levy nodded. "You'll let him, too."

"And why would I do that?"

"What name did I just call him?" She blinked at Levy, before slowly turning to gaze at the man by her side. Her eyes were wide, not looking away for a moment, and filled with uncertainty and disbelief. "This world is not like yours. You know what fate your other self currently faces and you should know that you have no power to stand in our way, not here. Alvarez isn't under your leadership in this world."

"It's under Zeref's." She met Levy's gaze, smiling slightly and taking a deep breath. "And that August, he isn't the August I know, so…you've got nothing on me at all, really. No power, no authority, no real backing to any sort of threat you have to give."

"And that is where you are wrong." Another voice spoke, and Levy looked up to see Invel entering as well. "Good afternoon, your majesty. I thought it may be best to leave you to your rest, after August spoke with me concerning your exhaustion." His gaze flickered towards the girl, who stared at him with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Levy stiffened, hearing the title already being used to address her.

"Invel?"

He nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Indeed. And you appear to have been giving a threat to our empress. Such actions are not tolerated, regardless of who you are." With a wave of his hand, a collar of ice seemed to appear around her neck. Mavis' hands lifted towards it immediately, before something changed. Her eyes glazed over, and her hands dropped obediently to her sides. "That should keep her compliant and easy to deal with."

Mystogan stared between them, his eyes widening in shock. "Empress? But you mentioned war, and you're from Fairy Tail too…"

She nodded. "It's a long story." She didn't have time to get into it right now. Turning towards Invel, she inhaled deeply. "Take her to the holding cells in town. She is likely to make an attempt to escape, so I want her well-secured as well. This girl comes from a world without magic, so her attempts will be unique, to say the least."

"I will pass your warning along to those who will hold her." He paused, glancing around the room. "When I return, we will need to discuss the details of announcing your coronation, and how to make such an announcement without inciting unwarranted unrest, due to fear of his majesty's condition."

She nodded, and Invel took off, bringing Mavis with him. Already, she was having to sentence people to prison and punish them for crimes, and she hadn't even begun the job itself. "Did you end up _marrying Zeref?" _Mystogan was at least familiar enough with his reputation in this world to be shocked with that.

"That isn't something to talk about right now." There was no telling what story Invel would want to spin, so she needed to keep options open. After all, the way to keep people calm about her coronation would be to claim she'd become family to the emperor, and gained the title through that.

Mystogan watched her, his gaze flickering towards August on occasion as well. "I…I'm sorry, but I'm still having difficulty following everything that is going on. Have I missed something that large since you left Edolas? Last I heard, Alvarez and Fairy Tail were at war. You were still a member of the guild, and for the most part, the guild itself remained unchanged, though Natsu and Lucy did mention disbanding for a year."

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail and staying here." She shrugged. "There isn't much more to explain, really. The war ended, and the guild is back to normal"

"And August? I'd questioned his age in Edolas before, but was unable to find answers."

"My parents had attained a form of immortality, through magic." August looked away, closing his eyes. "The price of such a thing is not worth it, however."

"And Mavis in this world? Where is she? Where is Zeref even? I had hoped that he might be able to return us swiftly, given were we arrived."

"If you wish to return, I would be capable of such a thing…"

"Not now." Levy frowned, staring at the table. Mavis was here and the Legions in town were too. But, the marking hadn't been there. Considering everything that had happened, Levy found herself piecing together something of what may have happened to her Zeref. Mavis was angry, very angry for what had happened in Edolas concerning Edo-Zeref. She likely knew that they had switched places once more, and that Zeref's agreement with her had been broken yet again. "If we return him, we have to return Mavis and I…" She trailed off. She wanted to do what? Get revenge? Seek justice? She didn't even know. As angry as she knew she should be with the girl, Levy still just felt tired. She just wanted him back, nothing more. Maybe she had her own research Levy could look at. She could play this game, just like Zeref did. Offer to return both Zerefs to life, in return for her knowledge.

"You need Mavis? What for?" Mystogan asked.

Levy shook her head, staring at the table in silence. She couldn't say; it was vital that none of the Twelve learned that Zeref was definitely dead. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to calmly deceive the public as they'd need to. It felt wrong and deceptive, but it was what was necessary, to avoid civil war given the history of this continent.

Seeing her reaction, August slowly nodded. "That matter is confidential, to say the least. For now, I'd advise asking about a different subject."

"You didn't respond to all of my previous questions yet anyway."

Nodding, Levy met his gaze with a deep breath. "In this world, Mavis was Fairy Tail's founder. You probably hadn't heard much about it yet, before you left. We didn't really start focusing a lot on her until the S-Class wizard trials, after you returned home. There, we sorta encountered someone from her past, and a huge disaster happened and, well, it's a long story, but Mavis is sorta only visible to members of Fairy Tail, and also sorta dead."

"I thought you said she was immortal, or is she not your mother in this world?"

August hesitated, but slowly nodded. "She is, on both accounts. However, she is unaware of that fact, as are the rest of the people here, beyond Levy." Mystogan nodded, turning towards Levy again. "Yet…that immortality still remains, which is why she is not entirely dead. It is a complex magic, one which could not truly be explained well, even to someone of this world."

"So, where does that leave us then? I need to return to Edolas, as their king. Yet you…you seem insistent on not letting that happen."

Levy closed her hands into fists, staring at the table. "Mystogan, I will return you, just not yet. I need something from Mavis, and I can't get that, if we're forced to send you two back to Edolas."

"Then perhaps Fairy Tail will help me where you will not." Levy looked up at him, watching as Mystogan rose to his feet. "I had thought that time would not erode away the bonds we once shared as comrades, even if we were never close. It seems as if perhaps I was wrong to feel that way. Perhaps I was wrong that you valued such bonds at all, like the rest of the guild." Something stabbed at her, harshly. She watched Mystogan leave in silence, before slowly hanging her head. He'd likely make his way to the guild just fine. It wasn't like he hadn't wandered this world before, after suddenly being thrown into it from Edolas. Yet, had she really abandoned her old friends entirely? She was staying to help Alvarez, but she was leaving so many others behind.

August reached over, giving her a brief hug before sighing and pulling away. "You do value your comrades Levy. This is simply because you were unable to explain why." She nodded, and he stared at the table. "Though, based on your other refusal…are you still contemplating Neo Eclipse?"

"I…I just…" She trailed off, her eyes burning again with the urge to cry. It seemed as if she just couldn't handle grief well, no matter what it was she lost. "Part of me couldn't give up the possibility of it. If I fail with resurrection, what then? I…I hate the idea of erasing history like that, of just feeling like I can comfortably fall back on the idea that I could redo everything…but what other choice do I have? I just…" She broke off again, inhaling sharply. "I don't want to be without him, not like this."

"You will bring him back, one way or another. The determination you have…that is something the two of you share, I think." She nodded, taking a deep breath. However, before she could recover fully, Dimaria entered the room, locking eyes with August.

"Hey, old man, we've got a problem." August raised his eyebrows at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "That princess you said was coming? She's here already. And she's insisting on meeting with the emperor now. Brandish can't talk her out of it, and it seems like she won't settle for anyone with any authority less than his." Her gaze flickered towards Levy, frowning for a moment. "Which means…it looks like you're up already, girlie. Time to pull yourself together, because you've got a royal entourage to greet at the front gates." With that, Dimaria spun around, waving and walking out. Yet, as harsh as she'd been, she had a strong point. No one else had been given the same authority as Zeref, not to Fiore's knowledge. So, that meant she had to step in. Rising to her feet, she took a deep breath and nodded. August followed her, both of them moving and preparing to meet with the country that just may lead to further war if Levy could not think of a way to calm their anger.

**And here is the second chapter for today. Levy's got her own conflicts to deal with in Vistarion as well, so I do hope you enjoy. I still feel like I'm terrible with anything relating to politics and government, but this just seemed like something that would create a bit of a plot hole to ignore...so I'll be doing my best to approach the fallout of Alvarez' invasion of Fiore. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The one thing that at least made this meeting a little less uncomfortable to Levy was the fact that she had already heard a little bit about Princess Hisui. Technically, they'd never exactly met directly before. Lucy was the one who did the most with the princess, and from there, it extended that her team had likely met the girl too. Yet, all Levy managed to hear were rumors. The girl was level-headed and kind, and apparently a celestial wizard like Lucy. She was fairly close to her guard, Arcadios, and she seemed to follow her heart more than anything else when it came to leading.

As a result, Levy didn't quite believe that Hisui wanted to continue the war. With that mindset, she could be relatively calm as she followed Dimaria towards a large room in the castle. It looked like it was designed to be a ballroom of sorts, with a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling and casting a dim yellow lighting on the white walls around them. The floor itself was glossy, made of some sort of natural wood it seemed. There were no tables or other furniture, but the room was spacious and wide. Inside, Levy saw a small gathering of individuals, most of them dressed in armor with weapons sheathed somewhere on their person. In the center of the soldiers, a young girl stood, looking to be about Levy's own age.

"From the intelligence I had gathered, your emperor is meant to be far younger than him." Hisui glanced at August, frowning. "This matter is of utmost importance, and it is insulting for him to refuse to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you wanted Emperor Spriggan. Too bad, he isn't here right now, so you'll have to settle for his partner instead." Dimaria gestured towards Levy, before shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest. Slowly, Levy stepped forward, giving Hisui a small curtsey. "This is Empress Levy. While we have yet to make the official announcement, she has recently gained the same amount of influence as his majesty. Given your wording, and his majesty's little trip away from Vistarion, I thought that this would be an acceptable alternative."

Hisui glanced towards her guards, before slowly turning back towards Levy with a frown. "I wasn't aware that Alvarez had an empress. To my knowledge, Emperor Spriggan ruled alone."

Dimaria shrugged, and August watched silently, observing the situation for now. Taking a deep breath, Levy nodded, trying to hold her head tall. "He…until recently, he had." She couldn't reveal his situation, not now. Swallowing, she forced herself to smile, trying to ignore the tension in her body. "As Dimaria said, not even Alvarez knows. I…I sorta wanted to keep our relationship private, for as long as we could manage."

"Avoiding the public eye?" Levy slowly nodded, and Hisui smiled faintly. "I suppose I can understand that. There is a lot that is expected of someone in charge, no matter who they are meant to lead." Hisui paused again for a moment, before stepping forward. "Regardless, that is not what we came all this way to discuss. Would you be willing to relocate somewhere more comfortable? I think this may take a while, and I'd prefer to sit as we speak."

"Oh, yes!" She blinked, turning around. Zeref had offered that immediately with the guild masters, so she should have realized to do the same. Shaking her head, Levy began walking back through the castle, towards the room she remembered Zeref using before. "I…don't think there is quite enough room for everyone." She glanced over at August and Dimaria, hesitating. "If…if it makes you feel any better, I'd be fine going in with just August for now, since you'd have to leave behind some of your guards as well."

Hisui shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I can't see this breaking out into a fight so directly, not when Alvarez has shown patience when implementing their strategies." Levy didn't quite know what to say about that, but only nodded as the girl moved inside. Hisui took a seat, and one of the larger guards sat next to her. The rest…it seemed the rest remained outside.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood to sit through boring debates. If you need me, I'll be out in the training fields." Dimaria waved, walking off. Levy nodded, taking a seat with August instead. She didn't have time to wait for Invel to return to have someone else that could help with advice, so instead, she took a deep breath and met Hisui's gaze.

The girl smiled at Levy, shaking her head. "No need to be so worried, you know. I can tell you are not used to meetings such as this." Levy felt heat in her cheeks, and she lowered her gaze. "I imagine your husband usually deals with diplomatic matters?" That only made it worse…her heart stuttered, and she felt her breath catch. Zeref…she never even got the chance to _consider _if that was a future she wanted. No, she'd dismissed the arranged political play from Kagura, and hadn't thought much on it since then. Still, she forced herself to slowly nod. "Well, I assure you, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just need someone who is able to make changes without being rallied against, due to the nature of this discussion."

"You came because of what happened with Fairy Tail."

Hisui nodded, folding her hands together on the table. "Well, I guess you already know what has happened." The princess sighed, looking away for a moment. "The people in that guild, they are good friends of mine. Kind people, who defend each other and their friends, regardless of the cost to themselves — it is those sorts of people that I hope my leadership will be able to protect one day." She focused more on Levy again, her smile lingering. "You invaded our country, seeking to target them. While you may not have been aware of this, it does not change the truth; Fiore owes much to Fairy Tail, for the things they've done for our country. If it were not for them, we would have found ourselves destroyed by dragons a little more than a year ago. As such, any act against them is considered an act against our country."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around herself, lowering her gaze. "Fairy Tail was involved in stopping the Eclipse Gate, after the Grand Magic Games."

"Well, it seems as if you are at least aware of the reason for our anger." Levy nodded, and Hisui frowned. "I don't mean to say that we want war, but this isn't the sort of action that we can let pass by without consequences."

"The guilds have already come to meet with Ze—Emperor Spriggan." She didn't know if Hisui had identified his true self yet, but it would be best to keep it hidden in case she wasn't aware. "August had worked out a treaty, along with them, on what Alvarez had to do to obtain peace."

"Yet the _country _you invaded, they were not privy to these discussions?" Levy took a slow breath, while Hisui shook her head. "Sorry, I know you said you were new to these things. Likely, you do not even realize how impolite that is, to leave a wronged party out of such a debate." She paused, glancing over at her. "And you knew we were wronged as well, didn't you? If you were aware of Eclipse…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing. "How were you aware of it? To my knowledge, news of that event was kept contained, isolated to Crocus."

Smiling faintly, Levy shrugged. She rose to her feet, pulling some of her hair aside before turning around. With her second hand, she pulled down on the fabric of her dress, until the back of her shoulder was visible. There, a white Fairy Tail mark still remained, displayed for the princess to see. "I was there, watching the games." She dropped her hands, turning back around and taking a seat. "And my friend in Fairy Tail told me that you were the one responsible for opening that gate in the first place, so really, there would have been no need to be saved if you'd just left that spell alone."

She sounded like Zeref for a moment. Yet, rather than making her pleased, the thought just left her feeling hollow. "You're one of their wizards? But then…" Hisui frowned, glancing between her and August. "I fail to understand why you are here, allying with the nation who wronged you and attempted to harm your comrades."

"Because Alvarez has good reasons for the things they do." She paused, taking a slow breath. "Just like Fairy Tail, Alvarez' emperor was fighting on behalf of his family. While it isn't exactly easy to see how, I know for a fact that his motives were to protect the family he loved, in his own way."

"And you forgave them, just like that?"

"It took time, but lingering on what has happened in the past doesn't benefit anyone." She shrugged. "The war happened, and I can't say I'm happy about it However, Emperor Spriggan regrets what he did, and has promised to not go that far again. So, you can at least be fairly confident that Fairy Tail won't be at risk of war with Alvarez again for a while."

"And I doubt you'd approve of such an action yourself." Levy nodded. Hisui sighed, scratching her neck with her eyes closed. "That makes things more complicated, I think." She paused, frowning towards them. "Please forgive any offense this might cause, but I have to ask…was your marriage a political move? Part of the arrangement made for peace with the guilds?"

She had to be careful about this. Legally, she had never married Zeref. Yet, who really knew that was the case? Only the people who lived within the castle, really. So, it was quite possible to keep things calm by maintaining this illusion of a marriage that was never real. It wasn't that wrong, was it? Zeref didn't have anyone else, and nor did Levy. With him gone, she liked to think he'd be strangely happy, hearing her refer to herself as his wife, as his empress. "It…Kagura made a strong argument for it, during the negotiations. She seemed convinced that creating a bond like this would negate any further concerns of future conflict." She smiled faintly, shaking her head. "She even suggested that she'd drop all other demands, if we agreed."

"I see." Hisui nodded, sighing. "It did seem like the sort of strategic move this mysterious emperor would make. He never shows his face, never handles matters in person, and peacefully spends his time building an army. That army had been training for centuries, and growing for even longer; it was clear that it was there to simply exist, and nothing more. Yet, it still happened. Suddenly, he declared war." She shook her head. "The lull was meant for a sense of false security, planned out precisely to the moment he wished to strike. And now this. He seems to be moving, knowing I'd have mixed feelings on doing something potentially harmful to an individual from Fairy Tail."

Levy shifted in her seat, glancing towards August. The elderly man was still silent, observing and letting her take the lead right now. So, she focused back on Hisui. "So, what exactly were you hoping for then? Because there are other things, that I need to deal with. I don't want to bring back the war, just because you can't see that it is best for both of us just to move on."

Hisui seemed to nod, staying silent for a moment. "Perhaps. Are you able to fight against your husband's policies?" Well…he wasn't around to make them anymore, or to fight for the ones already in place. Swallowing, Levy nodded. "Excellent. Then maybe this will be a simple matter after all. I'd like to see an honest effort to reduce your military. It has been a threat to us before, and given your recent actions…" She sighed, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry, but even with your political alliance, we just can't trust an attack won't come again."

That was already in the agreement with the guilds. So, Levy slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. "I will do my best."

"Good." Hisui rose, glancing towards her guard. "Arcadios, I believe we have work to get done back home. I think I've already given this girl far too much stress than I intended with this meeting, and now I've set her against her own husband."

"Alvarez doesn't need more war." Levy spoke, while Hisui smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, I meant nothing by that! Just that I am causing you unneeded stress, stress that I wish I didn't have to inflict upon you." Hisui turned towards the door, lowering her head. "Sadly, I don't think we have other reasonable options. I've not heard of you within your guild, and as such, your influence there is as limited, if not more so, than your word here. Still, I hope you can accomplish your goals. If you can, maybe there could be more of a future between Alvarez and Fiore after all, without the fear of retaliation for the actions of the other."

Smiling, Levy nodded. "I think that would be great, being able to be allies after this conflict."

"Well, that is some good news at least." Hisui smiled, before nodding towards her guard. The man leaned down, whispering something into her ear. The princess frowned, before shaking her head and moving towards the door. The two of them left, and Levy was glancing back towards August with a small smile.

"Did that really end so quickly? I thought it would take longer."

He nodded. "Typically, it does. However, you managed to obtain peace without offering anything new in return. It seems as if our agreement with the guilds was satisfactory to her after all." She nodded, yet August frowned, glancing towards her. "You…did not correct her assumption, about you and my father." Levy shook her head. "Is there a particular reason for withholding such information?"

"Because one day, we may have been like that." Years from now, likely, but still somewhere in their lives. "And it just seemed easiest, you know? Trying to hide what has happened to him, while naming a stranger to be Empress…it just doesn't make sense, to think he's just fine. At least, not unless Zeref was hiding someone away someone who had only recently…" She trailed off, sighing.

"I see." August nodded, smiling faintly. "He would have been pleased, to have you by his side for however long you were willing to stay, Levy. Regardless of if marriage was ever in your future or not, he was happy with whatever you were willing to provide."

She nodded, staring at the table. Levy knew she should get up, but the castle still felt too much like Zeref's home, and part of her just didn't want to move. With a slow breath, she gradually pushed herself to her feet. The meeting with Hisui was done with, and now that the brief moment of stress was gone, she was back to feeling like hiding away and crying. Despite knowing she had to focus on her plan, she just couldn't. Being hopeful that he'd somehow come back to life was nearly impossible, even though she knew that magic could be created. It just wasn't a sort of task she had any idea on how to approach, and each passing day just seemed to waste more potential time to find an answer. If she didn't move faster, maybe she'd just waste the rest of her life, seeking an answer. It wouldn't be so bad, but it still was a numbing future to consider, one where she was just as alone as Zeref had always been, living and ruling over an empire he had never truly cared for.

**This chapter is a bit short, so much like yesterday, I plan to get a second one posted later today. For now, I don't quite have time to work on it, so please enjoy. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When a week had passed and the girl still had yet to wake, Zeref knew that the time rift's reach had stretched further than before. This town didn't feel quite as suffocating as the road in the desert, but it was still lacking in energy. Zeref himself had taken three days to return to his usual level of energy as well, which informed him that magic could at least be recovered in the area. Yet…the slow recovery was alarming the healer more than it should have.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty! I swear, I'm good at what I do. She'll wake up, I know it just…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "More cases came in, and they're all like her. None of them are getting better as fast as they should."

"That is to be expected, given the circumstances." The healer frowned at him, yet Zeref only gave a small smile, patting his back gently. "If it appears as if she has a case that allows for recovery, that is all I must be aware of at this time. This is a delay I had anticipated, though I was uncertain of just how delayed the recovery would be."

"Oh." The healer glanced around his hut, staring at other patients in similar states to the girl. Zeref had seen the cots fill up gradually over the week, while Zeref did his best to stop in twice a day to check and see how she was doing. Typically, he wouldn't have bothered…but he wished to know why she had trusted him, after nearly beginning a battle against him. Plus, he had to be nearby after she woke up, so he could properly investigate the time rift again and see if he could determine exactly what was causing this to happen. "Then would you mind sharing what happened? I mean, I understand if it has to stay secret, but I just thought it'd help, you know?"

The healer's gaze flickered over the others again. Zeref smiled, nodding. "I would have informed you, had I believed it to be of use. However…I still see no harm in sharing what I know, either." He shrugged. "There is a magical anomaly nearby, draining the ethernano out of the air. If a wizard manages to use magic within its vicinity, it targets the ethernano within the body as well."

"That then that means if we move them, they'll recover faster…"

"And do you have the equipment to safely transport them over long distances?" The healer's head dropped, and he slowly shook his head. "I thought not, from what I had seen. Your skills are adequate, and will suffice to improve their conditions. I assure you, this is no typical situation to have to handle. If possible…I'd advise ensuring others in town are aware of how to treat this. As wizards continue to ignore my warnings, this will spread and soon, it will overwhelm you if you remain the only healer available in town."

"But I'm not the only one! My dad…" His shout broke off, and the boy closed his eyes. "He trained me, and works with me here. But someone called him away. Royal Serpent took him to another town, saying they needed magic and a healer for some job, and that they'd split the reward with him. Money's been difficult to come by, you know? People want magical cures, without realizing magic just can't do that. But they still go to the guild instead of us." He shook his head, his hands closing into fists. "He's been gone for three weeks now, nearly a month. I thought he'd be back, but I guess it was just a difficult patient, right? He's still…"

Walking towards him, Zeref hesitated. He…wasn't the sort to give comfort. Really, why would he be? No one wished for him to come into contact with them, not with the curse. As for handling children, he'd avoided them even more so than the adults. Something about seeing a dead child was just…far more brutal and heart-wrenching than seeing an adult fall to his curse. "It…wizarding jobs tend to be difficult, and often result in challenges along the way." He paused, frowning. "Delays aren't…uncommon."

How old was the boy anyway? Zeref couldn't quite tell, but he was at least a teenager, he'd thought. The healer sniffled, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, your majesty. Don't you worry about a little healer like me! You've got an entire empire to watch over, so just one boy's tears aren't worth your concern."

With that, he seemed to quickly head back to look for more supplies in his cabinets. Whatever he was doing…he was trying to keep himself occupied. He likely wouldn't take on an assistant of any form, because he did not wish to worry about his father. It…wasn't unlike Zeref's own decisions, when he was avoiding contemplating his own guilty conscience. Being busy had distracted him from the misery, and had allowed him to avoid harming himself…at least, it was the case most of the time.

Taking a seat on the floor near the girl, Zeref sighed. He'd explored the town over the last few weeks, and he still was not entertained here. He wanted to speak with Levy, and just ask her how things were going for her. This trip wasn't meant to take so long, and he wondered if she was getting worried. Already, he'd stopped to get a…gift for her, when he returned. He'd had a jeweler make a replica of the locket he'd received from his family. With such an object, he thought that maybe Levy would have something to comfort her when he was away, just as he had when he was apart from Natsu. Yet, he had belatedly realized she never seemed to wear jewelry. He had no idea if she'd enjoy it or not, though he'd still give it to her regardless. Perhaps a new headband would be more appropriate…she did indeed wear those frequently.

He was lost in thought when he felt the familiar buzz of magic in the room. It was faint, but it made him frown. "—Mer—dy. Ar—" It was a faint, broken voice. Blinking, Zeref glanced down. He'd…forgotten about the lacrima. How had he forgotten to contact her friends? Maybe he had been more exhausted than he realized. Though, perhaps it also stemmed from him rarely going to others for help himself.

Either way, he pulled the device out, glancing over at the healer. The man nodded, staying silent as he worked and giving Zeref a thumbs up of approval. "You were supposed to contact us days ago! What—" The voice finally broke off, and Zeref saw Jellal gazing at him with wide eyes. "Zeref. What have you done to my friend?"

"Nothing." Zeref tilted his head, frowning. "Though…she—" He broke off, glancing at the healer with his brow furrowing. He'd been about to make a retort about how her actions nearly killed himself…but he needed to remember his surroundings and be careful. "She is not well. I have brought her to a healer for recovery, but the situation is…difficult to explain, to say the least."

"It's not that hard!" The healer walked over with a huff, placing his hands on his hips. "You explained it to me, your majesty." He knelt down, waving his hand at the lacrima. "Hello, friend of Emperor Spriggan! I'm Veno, at your service. Emperor Spriggan here brought me a girl with a nasty case of magic deficiency at the start of the week, and I'm guessing that's your friend, right?"

"Please, Veno, attend to your patients. This…isn't a conversation you need to participate in." The boy blinked, before nodding and shrugging.

Jellal, however, narrowed his eyes. "Actually, I'd like to hear what the healer has to say."

"Oh, I didn't have much more to add. Just that Emperor Spriggan here explained that her delayed recovery is due to some weird magic thing nearby. There apparently isn't enough ethernano around us to really let her recover at a usual rate…"

"The ethernano is…scarce?" Jellal's eyes were wide, glancing over at Zeref. "Just what could cause something so drastic?"

"An…unnatural existence, of sorts."

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't go and remake one of your—"

"I did not." Zeref rolled his eyes, leaning back. "I assure you, I have no reason to create my demons again." He paused, frowning. "Well, mostly no reasons. There are two gaps amongst my advisors now, thanks to that bit of destruction. But, we'll manage to fill them soon enough."

"Your demons…worked in your government?" Zeref nodded, and Jellal seemed to grow silent. After a moment, the blue-haired wizard shook his head with a sigh. "That…you're just trying to distract me. Keep me from asking about Meredy and what you've done to her."

"Not at all. There simply isn't much to say about the matter." He could…go about the same lines he fed to Royal Serpent in front of the healer. At least, similar enough that the boy would not be too suspicious. Or…maybe he would leave? It wasn't as if magic deficiency patients needed constant care. "Veno…I'd like to discuss something with my…acquaintance in private. Would you mind stepping out for a moment so I could do so?"

The healer nodded with a grin. "Of course! I've got to restock supplies anyway, so I'll head off to the store. Oh, and if any of them wake up, please ask them to wait for me, okay?" Zeref nodded, and Veno ran off.

With a sigh, he turned back towards the lacrima. "Is there a reason you had him leave?"

"You and your companion are performing illegal activities. I'd prefer the citizens of Alvarez to be unaware of how lenient I am being in your situation, given the recent peace we've just established." Jellal frowned, and Zeref rubbed his forehead. "Meredy…nearly killed myself and Levy, in the process of putting herself in this situation." Jellal froze, his eyes widening. "She'd been utilizing a sensory link, believing I'd be more violent and aggressive than I was. However, when she still refused to return the G-amplifier…" He broke off, realizing Jellal had no idea what had begun the argument in the first place. "I may have made some threats, and she reacted by expanding the link. I…she tried to do something else, but at that point, she was exerting enough magic for the…anomaly to realize she was there."

"Sensory links don't affect the magic energy of others. Even if Meredy developed magic deficiency, the rest of you would remain unharmed so long as she lived."

"Typically, it would not…" He frowned, trying to think. The time rift made everything unpredictable. August, likely, had a theory that would blame it on a physical entity acting on another. Yet, even that wouldn't quite be accurate, given what the time rift was. "The sensory link connects individuals together, physically. Yet, it would not take much to alter it and connect their magic as well, or even connect them mentally, emotionally…" He trailed off. "It interfered, didn't it? But how…_why?" _Zeref needed pencil and paper, or something to write with.

"I'm afraid you've lost me. What are you even speaking of?"

"The time rift." He didn't even bother to hide it anymore. There wasn't a point anyway, and it wasn't like anyone else would understand the complexities of the anomaly. "It needed energy…the air around it had been drained completely of ethernano. It wouldn't surprise me to find dead bodies along that road soon, after finding themselves unable to recover from spells in that location. Yet, how much energy does it require to survive? To relocate?" He paused, trying to think back. The calculations were in Vistarion…he needed them, or at least needed to recreate them. "An average wizard's energy…it is nothing compared to the energy of the time rift, that much is certain. Three, however…" He paused. "It was attempting to move? Yet, it had been here for too long and could not obtain enough energy to do so…"

If he had magic to waste, he'd want to feed the time rift and see what change it would cause. He wanted an answer, even if it was likely a reckless path of investigation to attempt. "Could you…slow down and explain, perhaps? I don't even understand what this has to do with Meredy, even."

"The time rift is what drained away her energy, as she began to utilize magic nearby." He paused, glancing towards Jellal. "Speaking of which…where are you staying? It may be dangerous, if you are too close to the rift yourself."

Jellal seemed to hesitate, before sighing. "You will not provide its location and let me decide, will you?" Zeref shook his head. "Very well, I suppose it is far, considering the fact that I remained in your country."

"And that you continued to utilize magic here as well. You do realize that unless you are a member of a guild, one registered within the empire, magic use is illegal in Alvarez?" Jellal hesitated, before slowly nodding. "Then it is dangerous regardless of where you are."

"I'm not being that careless. I've lived on the run as a criminal for the past eight years now, so it isn't much different here." Zeref shrugged, and Jellal let out a sigh. "I'm in Kingston. Meredy supposed to meet me here, after bringing me an artifact we'd discovered that was…affected by concerning magic."

"You sensed my magic and assumed it was harmful."

The man was quiet for a moment. "So…you saw what she had taken, then?"

Zeref nodded. "Your actions nearly forced an entire village into starvation, you know."

"W—what?"

Zeref nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was quite irritated, having to handle the situation personally. After all, it isn't as if anyone else can resurrect the dead, even if it was only crops." He paused, seeing Jellal staring at him with wide eyes. "Not all of my creations are as destructive as demons, Jellal. This enchantment was what allowed them to grow crops in the middle of a desert. That is all it was for, and by removing it…"

"They…they could no longer be sustained…" He trailed off, taking in a slow breath. "The…the villagers, are they okay?"

"I will be returning the enchantment soon, and for now, I've assisted them in recovering their lost harvest." He paused, glancing out the window. "Though, perhaps it may be wise to find a…longer route back. The direct path has its own dangers now, it seems."

They were both quiet for a moment, and Zeref wondered what to say next. Jellal…was not fond of him, though he seemed to gradually be lessening in that distrust of his. "Do you still wish to investigate threatening magic, Jellal? While I know your guild seems inherently focused on my own creations, I could send you in the right direction to handle more dangerous situations instead. If you were so inclined, I could direct you to restless dark guilds instead, perhaps. Irene is likely growing quite irritated with the one she's been dealing with herself lately."

"I'm not helping you deal with your own problems in Alvarez."

Zeref smiled. "Ah, what a shame. I had thought I could find a reason to grant you permission for magic use if you did…after all, only the emperor can establish exceptions to the rule."

Jellal was quiet again, narrowing his eyes. "You enjoy tormenting people, don't you? Taunting them with these deals of yours."

"Not at all." He paused. "Though, I do find your reactions particularly interesting to observe. It…strangely, it feels like speaking to myself, in a way."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Do you logically think through your problems slowly, before rushing in to fix them?" Jellal nodded. "Are you skilled with magic?" There was another nod. "Have you studied a variety of branches of magic, to familiarize yourself with the way it functions?" This time, Jellal had stopped responding, only scowling at Zeref. "And are you carrying with you more regret and guilt about your past than you truly feel as if you can explain? Attempting to move past all of it, towards a future you can accept yourself in?" He was still silent, staring at Zeref with his scowl as his answer. "You and I, Jellal, are alike. That, is why I treat you differently, I suppose. I have an…odd sort of respect, for what you are attempting to do, even if it is not the same path I take."

"What…if I were to agree to help you…what exactly did you plan on having us investigate?"

"It would depend, I suppose."

"On what?"

"On what sort of magic you and your guild is familiar with." He glanced over at Meredy, nodding. "She utilizes a lost magic, one that surprised me to see. If you have others like her…" He trailed off, frowning. It was…unlikely, to say the least, but he'd need the help if he could manage it. "Perhaps one of them understands time magic to some degree?"

Jellal looked away, his gaze lowering. He was quiet, before he looked back up with a sigh. "There…there was one member, with such magic, a while back. However, she seemed to just vanish a little over a year ago. Meredy and I learned a little from her, but we are no where near the expert she was."

"Could you locate her, perhaps?"

"We've tried. Meredy, especially. Ultear was like a sister to her." He sighed, shaking his head. "I haven't the faintest idea what could have happened to make her…just vanish completely."

What could? Time magic…it wasn't as if time travel would be the answer. Even he had struggled with finding the pieces he needed to accomplish such a thing, and they would have needed celestial wizards for such a goal as well. "What…what form of time magic did she possess? I'm just trying to…determine what may have happened."

"Arc of time magic."

That was…interesting. Could arc of time directly affect the time rift? It wasn't a living thing, but it was volatile. Likely, it would not go over well. However…that shouldn't be his consideration at the moment. What about arc of time could make someone vanish? Dimaria…she'd always scoffed at arc of time users, claiming they were lesser time mages. She always had that prideful snark to her, even though she was hardly an expert herself in her own branch. Yet…there was one spell, that she had admired as even she could not use it. Though, the cost was never worth it to her, so she didn't understand why anyone would call it useful anyway. "Lost Ages."

"Pardon?"

"A spell, within that field of magic. It allows the user to turn back time…" Though, it wouldn't kill her. All it would do is make her unrecognizable to her companions…and if she no longer had the will to face them after what she'd done, all she would have to do is walk away. "However, the spell comes at a cost."

"Is…" Jellal hesitated, taking a slow breath. "Is she dead?"

"From the spell? No." Zeref paused, thinking. "Though, I cannot say she would still be alive now, not for certain. A year has passed since you last saw her…and I suspect you last saw her within a rather desperate conflict, if such a spell was actually used."

"It was." Jellal narrowed his eyes at Zeref. "In fact, the conflict was heavily based upon someone utilizing your Eclipse Gate. We were fighting against seven dragons and nothing seemed to be capable of stopping them."

Zeref blinked, staring at him. "Interesting. So, it still connects to the first gate opened then…" He trailed off, realizing that Jellal likely did not care about the nuances of Eclipse. "Regardless, that situation would be the sort I'd suspect would cause such a spell to be used. To turn back time with Lost Ages, the wizard must sacrifice their own time…in essence, time is turned back at the cost of aging the wizard using it well into their last years of life. If your companion is still alive, and if my suspicions are correct, she would be an elderly woman now."

"Then…we…with that, I'm certain we could find her." Zeref nodded, closing his eyes. "So, what sort of dark magic did you need a time mage to help you with?"

"The time rift, of course." Jellal blinked, while Zeref smiled. "Not that you'd be working alone, of course. I have studied it myself in the past, but time magic is…difficult to work with. Even then, I had someone assisting me who understood the field far better than I. Now…something has changed about the rift and it is no longer as harmless as it once was. I need to determine why, and a method of stopping it before the problem worsens over time."

"I…I will…" Jellal hesitated, glancing at Zeref. After a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes. "I will send someone to search for Ultear again, this time with word of the problem at hand. Hopefully, she'll come to us to help." He paused, glancing over at Zeref. "And for now, I'd like to be able to be by my companion's side as she recovers, so if you'd kindly inform me of where she is being treated…"

"Kingston." Jellal blinked, staring at Zeref. The black wizard smiled, chuckling faintly. "You should be able to locate the healer's place of work easily in town. I know I did. And…" He trailed off, the smile fading. "Be careful. The time rift is only a few miles outside of town, and is already affecting the city itself. I've warned the guild here, but it is up to them to listen or disregard my words."

"Then…I suppose I will see you soon." Zeref nodded, and the lacrima went dark. He leaned back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Now…now he'd have help, even without Dimaria around. As much as he wanted to call her here…he didn't want to worry Levy unnecessarily by doing so. She knew he was capable and if he called for help…he didn't know how she'd react. So, he'd contact them later, once he had an answer to what was going on. Then, he'd apologize for the delay…and explain that he had something a little extra to take care of before returning home.

**And here is the second chapter for the day! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy found herself shaking slightly, standing stiffly inside of the castle with August, Dimaria, and Brandish surrounding her. Invel was outside, starting the announcement. "Stop fussing, you'll ruin all of my hard work. I finally managed to make you look pretty, and you aren't even grateful about it." Brandish huffed at her, and Levy only barely managed a smile.

"Face it, she's gonna run out of her own coronation, Randi." Dimaria grinned. "But, I'll definitely be sticking around to watch the show. At least this is entertaining, right?"

"You only find fights entertaining."

"And don't you think people will riot about having a coward for an empress?"

That made Levy's smile vanish, and she turned around with a glare. "Hey! I'm not backing down, and I'm not running away, so just shut up."

Dimaria went quiet, but slowly began to smirk. "Oh? Well, you could've fooled me moments ago." She paused, nodding to herself and dropping her hand from her hip. "But hey, you've pulled yourself together rather quickly, so maybe I underestimated you. You just might have what it takes to be empress after all."

What? She glanced down, finding her hands stable for the first time since Invel told her what was happening today. They were making it official, taking Levy's own plan to keep the public calm. They'd declare that his majesty had courted and married a young girl in the privacy of his home, and that today she had finished her training to rule by his side. He'd even given her a simple gold band to wear, to further the illusion. It rested on her finger, and she couldn't get herself to stop thinking of how foreign it felt and how it'd never hold the meaning they were claiming to give it.

To make the announcement just as grand, Brandish and Dimaria had insisted on helping her since their shopping trip had been canceled with everything going on. Brandish had fabrics in her room, and apparently had a knack for sewing and designing outfits when she felt like it. It wasn't the sort of hobby she expected, but she wasn't going to complain. However, the outfit they'd chosen…that was a bit of a surprise.

"You're going to be Emperor Spriggan's bride, so you two need to match."

That had been Brandish's explanation, but Levy never wore black, not to this extent anyway. It had started as a simple design, with a white, lace-patterned fabric for the top. It connected to a dark black skirt, which fanned out from her waist down to her feet. The sleeves were long, yet the fabric was still thin so she could feel the breeze running along her arms, even through the dress. Along the bottom edge of the skirt, golden dots seemed to have been placed at even intervals, so the entire color scheme matched Zeref. If that was all it had been, she'd have been at least sorta comfortable with the dress. Yet, Dimaria had to go and say she looked weak, and an empress had to have far more of an imposing presence than that. So, she'd gone ahead and added what was essentially a long black cape, trailing along the ground behind her. Alvarez' symbol was emblazoned on the back in gold fabric, and on her head, a golden circlet rested.

Her hair fell over her face on occasion, and it made her glad she at least was allowed a circlet and not a crown. Her headband was vetoed quickly by the girls, but Levy hated it when her hair fell into her eyes like this. Still, she could deal with it…for now at least. "You will be fine, Levy. If his majesty could see you, I think he'd be proud of how far you've come."

August's calm words made her take a deep breath, her smile returning. There was a door in front of her, one which led to the balcony of the castle. It oversaw most of Vistarion out there, and hung over the wall. The wall itself was never meant to keep intruders out, from what she could tell, not when some of the castle pushed past it to allow for moments like this.

Brandish sighed, before slowly stepping forward. "Alvarez is my home…and you did this to keep my home together." She paused, glancing away. "I guess you really aren't so bad after all."

Coming from the girl that had called her a doll from the moment they met, that actually sounded rather nice. She smiled, nodding at Brandish and seeing the girl avoiding her gaze. "Thank you. I look forward to working with you, Brandish. We'll keep Alvarez safe, together, alright?" The girl blinked, turning back towards her. However, she slowly nodded, the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, any girl who can get Randi all flustered certainly has me on their side." Dimaria grinned, tossing an arm around her friend. "Get out there and give them your big speech, or whatever it is you have planned. I'd rather get this over with so we can go have a party in the castle, and maybe finish it off with a few sparring rounds to see just how tough you are."

Levy touched the ring on her finger again, taking a deep breath. While she didn't exactly have the same reasoning as Dimaria, she did want to get through this quickly. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could start her research into Zeref's magic. She glanced at August, seeing the elderly man nod. He'd be leaving, to try and gather materials from Zeref's old school. In the meantime, she'd see if there was anything in the library that talked about living magic from an outside perspective. It wouldn't be ideal, but it would be a place to start.

While he was gone, she planned to contact Fairy Tail. She'd kept forgetting about it, really. Levy knew it needed to be done, but it would be a difficult conversation to have. Maybe she'd get all of the discomfort out of the way today, and just do it after the ceremony here. Either way, it would get done.

An eruption of cheers outside quieted her thoughts, making her take a deep breath. She saw Invel on the other side of the door, turning and gesturing for her to come forward. She took one last deep breath, before lifting her gaze. This would be just like infiltration jobs. She would carry herself like a queen, like a confident ruler always did. Her shoulders straightened, and she felt her gaze harden. It was something she could do, even while pushing back her own desire to be anywhere else right now.

"I present to you the empress of Alvarez, Levy Dragneel!" The last name…of course, Invel would give her Zeref's. She almost winced at that, her facade nearly breaking, but she pushed down her reaction with another slow breath. Smiling, she glanced out at the people that had gathered. Vistarion was larger than she had realized during her tour of town. The crowd seemed endless, and so small below her. Magic allowed Invel to amplify his voice with his announcement, and he'd explained a bit of how it would work to her before it began. Yet, this was still more people than she was anticipating. She supposed she was being given the title of ruler over one of the largest empires in the world; she should have actually expected this.

From here, it was hard to tell if the people were pleased or upset with her rise to power. All she could see were figures down below, with no real expressions visible from this distance. Their cheers reached her ears, and they sounded celebratory, but she wasn't confident in saying they all believed in her. More likely, they were just happy that their emperor was happy, rather than in having her take on this role.

Still, she wouldn't disappoint them. Invel had taught her so much, and she was ready to at least try and help this empire. They wouldn't even notice that Zeref was not here. Then, when he came back, they'd rejoice and Levy would have some explaining to do to him. That bit would be a bit confusing, but really, wouldn't it be worth it to have him back and keep the place he wanted as his home together as one?

Eventually, the cheers died down, and Levy smiled at them. "It is an honor, to be given such a position within such a powerful empire. When Emperor Spriggan first approached me about the subject, I will admit, I was skeptical of my abilities to perform this task. How does one lead an empire? What does it take to keep so many people safe?" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Given time, and the appropriate education, it became clear that there is no single correct answer. I want to find these answers for myself, and learn what it takes to be the leader you all deserve. I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to keep Alvarez prosperous and whole. I will better myself, and become the empress you all deserve to have leading you into the future."

The cheers returned, and Levy exhaled, glancing towards Invel. The general nodded, guiding her back inside and leaving the public be for now. They'd find their own way to celebrate, maybe with a festival, like she'd heard about before. As much as she'd like to join, it'd probably only remind her of Zeref's promise to take her to one, if they did make plans for such a thing. Without him, it just wouldn't be the same either.

Back inside, Invel gave her a small smile. "You did well, though I would have preferred if you omitted any details about your weakness. Such an image only promotes ideas of potential assassinations."

"I lied, to keep them calm." Levy met his gaze, taking a deep breath. "At least in this, I wanted to be honest, and show them that I'm a normal person too, just like them. Maybe it does make me seem weak, questioning how to rule, but it also makes me seem like someone they can approach, like a person who can be related to."

Invel tilted his head, before sighing. "Perhaps. Regardless of what has been done, it is best to move forward from here. August was planning on investigating something elsewhere, which means I shall take over in assisting you with your duties in Vistarion."

She nodded. "That sounds good." She paused, glancing back outside. "Do you think I could contact Fairy Tail first, though? I haven't gotten the chance to say goodbye, yet."

Invel nodded. "Of course. You know where the lacrimas are. Meet me back in his majesty's office, when you are finished." She nodded, watching him leave. However, both of them stilled when the cheers from outside shifted. They were still loud, but now they sounded like screams. Levy spun around, her eyes wide. Without thought, she rushed out back into the balcony, staring down below. There, she let out a breath of relief. The people were panicked, but she knew those familiar red scales rather well. Igneel was here, though if he wanted to speak with Zeref, Levy realized that might be difficult to manage.

Taking a deep breath, Levy stood up straighter. "Everyone, calm down! He means us no harm." The crowd heard her, seeming to quiet their screams, gradually realizing that the dragon was not attacking at all. "I did not realize he would be coming here, or I would have thought to give a warning. He is an old friend of Emperor Spriggan."

Seeing that they weren't quite as panicked as before, Levy turned back. However, she saw that the generals that had been in Vistarion were already standing with her. "August, could you take me down there? I'd like to see what Igneel wants."

"As do I." The elderly man nodded, and teleported them both to where Igneel was, creating a massive hole in the crowd. She glanced up, seeing the dragon calmly gazing around at the others. He looked tense, like maybe he was preparing to get back into the air again if people got violent.

Smiling, she glanced up at him. "Sorry about all of this, Igneel. Zeref invited you to stop by, but I don't think he really told anyone else about that." She glanced back at the castle, frowning for a moment. "Is there a place large enough for him near the castle? I'd like to bring him there, so the people here can calm down."

August nodded, glancing over at Igneel. "Will you be able to follow me from above? With Levy's announcement, you should be able to pass the wall without harm."

"I see. We will speak inside soon then. I look forward to seeing how he has been doing since we last spoke." Before Levy could reply, Igneel took off. August glanced at her, slowly nodding before turning to walk inside.

"Can we tell him?"

"That is for you to decide." August paused, glancing towards her. "Though, I do not think it would cause the same harm as it would having the generals know. He can fly away and keep his reaction hidden. We, however, must keep working."

"I'll tell him what I'm planning to do, at least. He deserves to know, and I don't think Zeref would have wanted Igneel to be unaware of this."

August nodded. They walked quietly to a large courtyard outside. It was an open area, with a stone ground. In the distance, Levy thought she saw targets or something. Seeing her gaze, August smiled. "This area is typically used for training. However, it is currently unused, given the time. I thought it would be ideal, since there is a clear space for Igneel to land in."

Sure enough, Igneel soon came down, landing before them and crouching down. She frowned at that, before she realized there had been people on his back. "Finally!" A familiar toothy grin glanced at her, and Levy saw a flash of pink hair. "Those people don't understand dragons at all, I guess. But hey, at least Levy's here to deal with them." He walked over, grinning. "We hadn't heard from you in a while, and we figured you were probably busy, so we came to you instead of waiting for you to contact us."

Behind him, Lucy got off as well, walking forward. A bit more unsteadily, Nab approached too, glancing between them. He glanced at Levy, smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his head. "Hi…sorry for not trying to warn you or anything first…I mean, it might not really be a good time or something…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Zeref's my brother, so of course he wants to see me!" Natsu grinned, turning. "And after all he did for Igneel, I figured it was time I sat down and talked with him or…something. I mean, I don't really know him, and if he's moving on, I figured I should give it a try too."

"And I figured you could use some girl time, while he's busy dealing with all of that." Lucy smiled. "I finally got the first draft of my novel finished! I have so much to tell you about it, and as promised, I brought the draft with me for you to read."

"And…well, I thought that…since we were a team and all before. Well, I thought that maybe you'd want to see me too?"

Nab was just as nervous as before, it seemed. Watching them, Levy didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding, and her body ached. They came for Zeref and he was gone. Her eyes burned, and she swallowed, the tremors slowly returning. "Anyway, what's with the whole new look? Are you trying to be fancy or something?" Natsu glanced at her with a frown.

Levy slowly shook her head. However, Lucy stared at it, smiling faintly. "You're just as oblivious as always, Natsu." She sighed, looking around. "Where is Zeref anyway? I figure if you two are wearing matching outfits now, he'd be attached to your hip or something."

A tear fell down her cheek. Levy stared at her feet, unable to speak. "Levy?" Nab walked forward, while Igneel watched over them in silence.

"I do not sense his presence nearby." Igneel's rumbling voice reached them.

The others frowned, turning towards Levy. Yet, she just couldn't. A sob tore through her, and she fell to the ground, kneeling there in the dirt. August walked towards her, crouching by her side and rubbing her shoulder. Quickly, Lucy joined, sitting across from her friend with a concerned frown. "Levy, we can't help if you don't talk to us, alright? So, why don't you tell us what is wrong?"

She took a shaky breath, meeting Lucy's brown eyes. "I…he's…" She inhaled again, shaking her head. "He's gone." Lucy kept frowning, and Levy wrapped her arms around her chest. "Something happened. I don't really know what, or how, but Zeref…he's…" She choked, closing her eyes. She had to focus on what she'd do as a result of that. Levy could stay strong, and focus on that. "I'm going to fix this, though. Just like he did with Natsu and Igneel…I'm going to fix this."

"Wait…you're not saying…" Lucy trailed off, glancing behind her. Yet, Igneel had his head bowed already, his eyes shut. Natsu just swallowed, staring down at his feet. "Levy, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize, didn't think about…" She trailed off, pressing a hand to her hair. "But, what was that then? All of this even?" She gestured towards Levy again, repeating the question about her dress for the day.

"We were officially announcing her new title within Alvarez." August answered, focusing on her. "And before you arrived, she had every intention of contacting your guild to speak with you about such details."

"New title? So, Levy's been given some important job here or something?" Natsu glanced over at her, tilting his head.

"Natsu, I sorta just…became their empress." The dragon slayer blinked at her, and she sighed, rubbing the back of her head. After a moment, she managed to rise to her feet, taking another breath. "Sorry, about that. Things have just been moving so quickly that it just hits a bit hard sometimes, still."

"Levy." Igneel spoke, glancing down towards her. She blinked at the dragon, her eyes widening. "You claimed to wish to do as Zeref had once done, but are you aware of what that means?" She nodded, looking towards her feet. "The curse may not be an issue, but such a path gave Zeref little in life beyond a single obsession. He had no companions, no family, all because he sought the impossible. Do the same, and you may lose that which connects you to others as well."

"She…she won't do that." Nab smiled nervously, stepping forward. "Because, well, we're here to help her."

"Nab, you don't have to—"

"But I want to." Nab inhaled deeply, glancing around. "I mean, Lucy's here so that means…Loke might join sometime." His cheeks were pink, and he seemed to toy with his hands in front of him. "And even if that weren't the case…I already know I need to work on getting back into…wizarding stuff anyway. This seems like…a way to start. With a team, you know?"

"I see no harm in allowing them to stay if they wish, Levy." August glanced towards her, nodding. "Regardless, delaying here puts us further back. Will you be okay if I take my leave now?"

"Of course" Levy nodded, giving him a smile. "Good luck. I'll see you again soon, August, hopefully with some new research materials."

"Indeed." He nodded towards the others as well. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Vistarion. Please, do not push Levy too far. Grief is a powerful thing, and thus far, she's done well in moving forward towards a path she desires, despite what has happened." With that, he turned and began to leave.

"Well, if you guys are gonna stick around for a while, I might as well show you around." Levy's glance flickered towards Igneel. "Sorry, but I don't think the castle is large enough for you. You're, ah, welcome to stay here, though." She didn't know if there was training scheduled or something, but she could work something else out if there was. Igneel nodded, seeming to lie down and get comfortable as they walked off. Maybe her time spent researching wouldn't be as lonely as she first thought; her friends were with her, and despite not being able to return to Fairy Tail, it seemed like her guild would still be there for her wherever she ended up.

**And we've got the team back! This arc still focuses more on Levy and Zeref than the others, but I didn't want to completely leave out the other characters that have been important until now, so I wanted to make sure they were involved somehow. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Jellal arrived not long after the lacrima had disconnected. Zeref glanced up as he walked inside, nodding at the man. However, the former dark wizard ignored Zeref in favor of approaching his companion on the cot nearby. "Meredy." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. In the process, it pushed the hood of his cloak down, revealing short light blue hair. "I'm sorry for getting you into this situation. Just hold on a little longer. Ultear, she'll be with us soon."

"Have you found her already?"

Glancing towards him, Jellal shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "No, but it shouldn't take long, knowing how she must have changed." He let out a sigh. "Regardless, I at least understand the basics of her magic and should be able to help start the process if need be. The sooner we finish this work…"

"Already wishing to be rid of me? I'm not certain if I should take offense or not, honestly." Zeref saw him glare at that, but the black wizard only chuckled. "I see. Well, it isn't as if we have not managed to maintain peaceful relations before."

"Which you abused to keep your demon alive…"

"A demon which you agreed, upon further inspection, did not need to be destroyed." Jellal remained silent. "After all, Natsu is still alive and well. Surely, if you had disagreed with my opinion…that would not be the case, regardless of any agreement we had come to. Laws and such do not seem to hold you back easily."

"I live by the morals I've developed for myself to follow. If a law sees fit to stop me, then that is due to an unjust law and nothing else."

"Perhaps, though is regulation of magic truly that unjust?" Again, the other wizard had no response. "We are getting off topic again, however. For now, I'd like us to remain focused on the problem at hand." Zeref moved, walking over to the desk. He'd found some paper and writing materials while he had waited, and had begun…well, analyzing Meredy's magic, actually. "Are you familiar with Meredy's magic as well?" The man nodded, and Zeref smiled, lifting one of the pages and walking towards him. "Based on what I recall, this should represent the magic circle that allows her to establish a sensory link."

"Is there any reason we are focusing on this? I thought you claimed time magic would be necessary."

"It is." He paused, before pointing down to another circle. "However, I was bored and wished to speculate on what actually happened to affect myself, and the others in the link, as well." Jellal just stared at him, ignoring the sheet. "Is something wrong with that? I do believe I determined what runes to shift around in order to make a sensory link also connect the magic pools from which wizards draw upon. It is fascinating, because it would function as a single pool for all connected wizards to utilize. In other words, only one wizard could use all of their magic combined for a spell otherwise impossible, or—"

"Are the intricacies of how this variation of a sensory link important to stopping this unstable time rift you mentioned?" Slowly, Zeref shook his head. "I never thought you'd be the sort to get distracted so easily, not when the stakes are so high. You claimed this thing had the potential to kill wizards nearby, and given the fact that this is your empire, I thought you'd care."

"I do." He paused, tilting his head. "It…my apologies, but it has been a while since I've been interested in what some form of magic has done. Very few spells surprise me lately…I can unravel most of them with ease, but this one will take…time, to put it lightly."

Behind him, a faint groan was heard. Zeref turned, glancing at the girl. Jellal, however, moved forward, standing by her side. "Meredy?" For someone who had called him distracted, this was a bit less focused than he expected Jellal to be. Zeref smiled faintly, shaking his head. Few understood the patience that came from being immortal, he supposed. His habit of letting his mind run on tangents stemmed from having as much time as needed to accomplish his goals. Perhaps he should work on eliminating that, to some degree.

The girl slowly blinked her eyes open, twisting her head to look at him. "J-Jellal?" Her guild master nodded, and she smiled weakly. "You're here. That means…" Her gaze flickered around the room, blinking when she spotted Zeref. "I didn't think you'd actually…" She trailed off, touching her head. "I feel…just so drained. What happened?"

Jellal opened his mouth to reply, but Zeref was already there. "You utilized an excessive amount of magic near a time rift that was starving for ethernano, which in turn mutated the spell you were attempting to cast in order to sustain itself." She blinked at him, and Zeref sighed. "Magic deficiency, in simplest terms, is what happened. The rest is a matter for attempting to explain and comprehend what is essentially an unpredictable manifestation of pure energy."

"You might as well explain it anyway. If you want me investigating this matter, she will come with too."

Glancing at Jellal, Zeref sighed. "Very well." He turned towards Meredy, who was slowly trying to sit up. He didn't know if that was good for her or not, but he wasn't going to try and stop her from doing as she wished at the moment. "For approximately four hundred years, a time rift has existed in this world. It was created in my childhood, an anomaly that formed due to an improperly constructed time spell that was utilized. As it was, however, the time rift was…relatively harmless. As I stated before, it is a manifestation of pure energy…connected to time and space, without better terminology to describe it."

"So, it could theoretically allow for time travel or something?"

Zeref shook his head at her. "Not quite. Well…perhaps I should not answer negatively either." He tilted his head. "Really, no one quite knows what that energy allows for. If you actually manage to locate it and travel there…you vanish into it. Whether it takes you to another time or another world or just simply eliminates your existence…that is a mystery that I have not solved, nor do I have an interest in finding such an answer." He'd…rather not know what fate he'd condemned such people to, by missing the fact that the material of Eclipse could not withstand such a large amount of compressed energy. That energy had been forced to go somewhere…and the time rift was the result.

"If the time rift is energy, why does it require more? You said it was responsible for Meredy's condition."

"That, in part, is what I wish to know as well." Zeref glanced between them. "This…it is a sign that something has changed. Before, the time rift was an anomaly, but one that did not interfere with the world unless someone managed to locate it. Given its size at the time, doing so precisely would be nearly impossible…which is why I said before that it was harmless, despite being capable of forcing people to vanish. In order to vanish into the rift, you must hit it at precisely the right location."

"And now it has changed." Meredy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you think that maybe the person who messed up that time spell before wanted this to happen? I mean, it could have been intentional, and they might want to use this magic energy for something."

"No, the time rift forming was not intentional."

"How can you be so certain?" Jellal frowned. "I understand you are old enough to recall a time when the rift did not exist, but you cannot understand the motives of those using—"

"I am certain because I am the reason it formed." Zeref saw Jellal's eyes widen, and he smiled darkly. "It was…likely one of the few deeds I'd done that was meant to assist the world. Without going into the details, to put it simply, I was attempting to stop Acnologia from destroying the world, along with the dragons. I sent dragon slayers and their dragons into the future, to utilize as a weapon against him. However, the time spell to do so…"

"Was not stable." Jellal sighed, glancing over at Meredy. "I suppose that was the purpose of the Eclipse Gate originally?" He nodded. "We've encountered it before, as I mentioned previously. Yet, that still does not answer if you have no intention of utilizing this energy, Zeref. Who is to say you won't utilize this for your own gain?"

Zeref's brow furrowed. "I…I'm asking you to stop it, aren't I?"

"Perhaps as a ruse, to keep us preoccupied on other tasks."

"Believe what you wish then, I suppose." He sighed, looking away. "Regardless, my initial assumption about the time rift is that something has shifted to destabilize it." Glancing at the others, Zeref realized they likely didn't understand the difference to that extent either. "Stable, the energy is inactive and simply existing. The most it does is alter its location at random points, for reasons I have not been able to determine. As an unstable entity however…well, it becomes even more unpredictable. I've spent the majority of the last decade attempting to predict and analyze the time rift, and even now, I still do not understand all of the intricacies involved."

"Well, you also didn't have a team of dark magic experts to help you out." Meredy smiled at that, tilting her head. "I'd say we're more than capable of at least looking into this thing for you."

"Meredy…are you really trusting him so easily? He has done nothing to prove—"

"He got you here, after I targeted him and the people he cares about." She looked at Zeref, shrugging. "I mean, if I were him, I'd be pretty pissed at me for that. But, he was also the only one there to ask for help, so I took a chance. The fact that he didn't just abandon me to die at least says he's not all bad, right?"

Jellal sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Fine. If…if you think we can work together on this, then we will." His gaze flickered towards Zeref. "However, do not think I am letting my guard down so easily."

However, Zeref was focused on something else, his gaze glancing towards Meredy. "People? As in more than one?"

"Well, I'm fairly certain I felt the link connect there…before everything went wrong, of course." Who else then? Zeref frowned, looking away. There were…a few options, at least, though not many. "When I do it so suddenly like that, it usually connects to whoever is on your mind at the time. At least, that was my goal."

"August." That…likely explained why they were alive then. Between Zeref and August, the sheer amount of magic between the four of them…he doubted the time rift could manage to steal it away swiftly. When the link broke, Meredy's magic alone was too weak for it to sense, likely given the distance between them and its exact location at a higher altitude. "I…suppose I cannot be angry, for that. If you hadn't managed to finalize that connection…" Zeref sighed, glancing towards Jellal. "Well, I already explained my theory to your companion. Given how close to death you are already, I imagine he can conclude how it would have gone with just the three of us within your web of magic."

The guild master's eyes widened, sucking in a sharp breath. He held it for a moment, before closing his eyes and exhaling. "We cannot let this happen to others." Zeref nodded in agreement. "Meredy, Zeref has provided us with a theory, about Ultear. She may be coming soon, if we can locate her, to assist with this. Given the fact that this energy is related to time, it would be ideal if we were able to succeed."

"Ul? We're going to find her?" She inhaled deeply, staring at Zeref. "Thank you. I don't know what you thought, but for helping find her, we owe you so much."

Zeref nodded, smiling at the girl. Unlike her companion, she seemed more willing to let go of her old anger. "I disagree on you owing me anything, as I did not intend on asking for favors in return for the information." He glanced over at Jellal. "As for right now…I need you two to hold onto these, at all times." He returned to the desk, picking up two other sheets of paper and handing them towards the two. "Wizards in Alvarez need permits to utilize magic, within the other regulations in place of course. If you two will be helping me, you will need to have them."

"And you'll have one for Ul too, right?"

Zeref paused, before slowly shaking his head. "If my theory is true…her use will be in theorizing, rather than acting at this point. Her…state may have weakened her magic greatly, to the point where it will not be as effective as we need it to be to, at the very least, stabilize the rift."

"But she'll want to help."

Sighing, Zeref glanced at her. "If you think it is necessary…I will have one ready for her, and provide it should she need to use magic. Until then, it is best to minimize the number of non-guild wizards with such permits. Thus far, there are only…twelve wizards of that nature within Alvarez."

Jellal blinked, his eyes widening. "I thought it would only be the Spriggan Twelve…"

Zeref nodded, chuckling. "Those that remain of them, yes. In addition to them, there is also myself, Levy, and now the two of you. Together, that makes twelve unassociated wizards capable of legal magic practice within the empire."

"Well, sounds like we've got a big reputation to fill, to make us worthy of that then." Meredy smiled, folding the paper and pushing it into a pocket inside of her cloak. "We'll stop the time rift, Zeref. This is the sort of work we wanted to do, when we formed our guild."

"I have no doubt that you will do your best." Zeref frowned, however, glancing at the door. It opened, and the healer walked back in with bags of supplies.

"Oh! You're awake!" He grinned, walking over towards them. "And you've gotten a new friend! Hello, I imagine you were the one Emperor Spriggan was talking to, right?"

Jellal nodded, shaking the boy's hand. "I am." He paused, glancing over at Meredy. "Thank you, for your assistance in caring for my friend."

"Oh, no need to thank me at all! Any friend of the emperor's is welcome here, and of course, there's no way I'd refuse to treat someone he brought to me personally." He smiled at Jellal, before giving Zeref a slight bow. "Anyway, I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I really do need to get to work on storing these herbs! Some of them lose their functionality if they aren't cared for properly right away."

"He's young, for a healer." Zeref nodded, not responding. However, Jellal only nodded. He moved over, helping Meredy rise to her feet. "For now, it may be best to investigate the rift closer to the source. We need to gather data, and whatever you've compiled over the last decade is likely no longer accurate to represent its current state."

True, but the process of analyzing it should be similar. That was the main reason he wanted it…that and the map to track its location. All of that work to build a predictive model on where it would go…right now, it likely was just going to waste, unused and no longer capable of predicting a thing. "I'd still like to compare to…what it was previously. It may help in explaining what caused it to destabilize in the first place."

"Likely, someone attempting to use it for something."

"Actually, I'd disagree with that." Jellal frowned, glancing at Zeref. "Utilizing the time rift would make it more stable, not less. No…adding to the time rift, attempting to manipulate it using magic, rather than using it _for _magic…that would cause this instead."

They began walking out of the building, down the streets towards the exit that would lead to the rift. "And what makes you so knowledgeable on its use?"

"The fact that recently, I personally had plans to use it in a spell of my own." Jellal stopped walking, making Zeref pause and sigh. "It was never actually used, Jellal. However, did you think I spent a decade researching this for nothing?"

Jellal was still staring at him, his brow furrowed. "The spell you wished to use, it was the one you went to war to cast, wasn't it?" Ah, so that was what was wrong. Zeref sighed, looking away. Slowly, he nodded. "Your plan to change the past required a massive amount of energy that could displace you in time. But I still cannot fathom why you needed Fairy Tail for any of it."

"You are aware of the agreement we have for peace, Jellal. I cannot reveal what it was I sought from Fairy Tail with that war." He paused, glancing back. "Though, I can say the timing of the war was no accident. At that time…the time rift existed not far from Fairy Tail's guild hall, making it the ideal time to begin."

"You aren't one to attempt to execute simple plans, are you?" Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I suppose this could get quite interesting." Jellal glanced at him, raising his eyebrows. "If it turns out we cannot close the rift, what do we do then?"

Zeref frowned, pausing. What could they do? It would…limit their options drastically. "First, I'd evacuate." He glanced around, sighing. "Shishka, and Kingston, definitely…and likely, Vistarion as well."

"You think it could affect a city that far away?" Meredy frowned at him, but Zeref slowly nodded.

"Yes…I think it could." He paused, now standing on the road outside of town. They still had a little ways to travel, but he wanted to think. "As far as what else…I cannot say. There is a method to stop it somewhere…Dimaria had suggested it once, claiming it'd be…safer, than my plan to utilize it." He'd snapped back at her, telling her to focus on the task at hand, that it was necessary to move forward. He had not heard a thing about it since then. "Yet, if that fails? The only option that remains would be to utilize it…and I've since lost the ability to do so, without making a great number of enemies."

"That…does not sound as if you would not move forward with such a plan."

Zeref turned towards him, a sad smile on his face. "I've already lived my life with more enemies than allies. If…if it can save others, despite the impression it gives the world of me…I do not think I would hesitate to act." The smile faded, and he was only staring at Jellal calmly. "Our war would resume, I suppose…and unlike before, you'd know exactly why I'm making such an attempt again. I would not hold it against you…should you choose to act in opposition with such an aim. After all, it would mean war against your allies…" He paused, lowering his gaze. "Against Levy's…" Which likely meant…he'd lose her in the process as well.

"Then…I think it would be best to avoid that situation." Jellal began walking again, pausing by Zeref's side. He seemed to hesitate, before nodding. "You…had no need to tell me this, no reason at all." He paused again, while Zeref frowned. "Yet, you still did, openly and without further deceptions. Oddly…regardless of if I disagree with your actions or trust that you will do the right thing…it gives me the impression that you are an honest man. With that, I think this temporary alliance between us may work out better than I anticipated."

Zeref nodded. "Honesty…from past experiences, it is always the best way to avoid unnecessary conflicts. Lies always cause problems in the end, and I like to avoid conflict whenever I am able."

"Considering what you're known for, that does seem a little odd." Meredy glanced at him, raising her eyebrows. "Did you not make a bunch of demons to devastate the world? I mean, I know you made them, but I guess I never really heard about why."

He paused, glancing towards her. "They had to be powerful and destructive like that to succeed…well, to have a chance of success, I suppose." Meredy frowned. "They were meant to kill me."

"Oh." She stared at him, glancing towards Jellal for a moment. Yet, neither of them added anything further as they walked. Instead, they remained silent, following behind him. The air began to feel…strange again, though not quite as uncomfortable as before. He stopped, glancing off to the side. The time rift was near…and that meant magic was no longer something to be used until that changed.

**So, Zeref's looking more into the time rift as well, and Meredy's is starting to recover. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Walking off of the road, Zeref began to approach where he assumed the rift was near. Granted, it wasn't a specific art, but it was what he could manage given the situation. "Limit any magic use while here…ideally, use none." He glanced over towards Jellal and Meredy, seeing them both nod. "At the moment, I'd simply like to make note of what I can determine by sensing it. Before…I was able to at least estimate its size. This time…I'm not certain what such an act will let me notice."

Even this much…could be dangerous. Jellal and Meredy were watching, and Zeref realized what might happen. Taking a deep breath, Zeref touched the locket at his throat. Then, he nodded, dropping his hand and gazing upward. He sensed outward, locating the rift with ease, unlike his first attempt to find it. The magic had a…strange way, of blending in to the atmosphere, usually by bathing the sensation of concentrated ethernano. Yet…that was absent from the air, making the rift blatantly obvious. Much like before, he could determine its size. That alone was enough to make him frown.

"It has grown, since he war ended." He opened his eyes again, glancing behind him. "Do you have something to write on at the moment? I'd like to…observe it over some time, if possible." Jellal nodded, handing paper out towards him. Taking it, Zeref sat down in the sand, as if meditating, and began to focus. He wrote down his initial size estimate, and after some thought, added another column to roughly create numbers to represent the amount of energy it held. It was by no means an accurate measurement of its energy, but it gave a baseline, as well as increases and decreases over time, based on what he could sense.

Meredy and Jellal watched in silence, while Zeref made notes on occasion. He lost track of time, sitting out in the heat, studying what this magic might be trying to accomplish. It seemed…to be gradually growing, though the energy levels were inconsistently shifting. There was a faint pattern, though. The energy would increase, slowly, for quite some time. Then, it'd drop suddenly as if the rift had just used, or attempted to use, a spell of some form. The energy shifts, however, seemed to have little to no influence on size at all.

Staring at the data, Zeref frowned, shaking his head. "I…I cannot quite determine for certain what this means." He rose to his feet, walking towards them. "If I had to guess…I would assume the time rift has somehow gotten trapped in this location. It is attempting to leave, as you can see by its use of energy, but is incapable of obtaining enough to…transport itself like usual."

"And that makes it unstable?" Jellal asked.

Shaking his head, Zeref gestured towards the other column. "Typically, no. However…the rift is growing in size, regardless of the energy levels." Jellal frowned, observing the values. "I will admit, these are not entirely accurate measurements…this is not the sort of thing one can carelessly approach to get accurate readings. However, the trend still remains. The time rift is concentrated energy, highly powerful but incredibly small. This…this is a sign that it is no longer capable of keeping that energy concentrated. As it grows, the energy will expand…and given the nature of that energy, the results will be unpredictable, to say the least."

"So, in essence, this trip has merely confirmed that it is unstable?" Jellal questioned. Zeref nodded. "Then how did it end up trapped here?"

Zeref glanced back, frowning. "I'm not certain. While I do not have the numbers with me…its energy absorption seems no different than it was when I last studied it. Well, beyond its inability to truly leave, that is." He shrugged. "I'd need to have observed the rift sooner, to understand that. But…at least we are not at risk of losing the rift. That alone would make studying it, and later attempting to stop it, nearly impossible."

"Well, why not ask your friend from before to finish dealing with it? You claimed someone already knew how to close one."

He paused, biting his lip. "She…rather specifically stated that she knew how to handle it while it was stable."

"And you didn't think that was an important detail to mention?" Jellal glared at him, and Zeref shrugged. "You're the one who created this thing! And you don't even care to stop it when you have the chance?"

"At the time, I thought my plan was the correct one."

Jellal sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't even know what to say anymore."

"Well, Ul will get here and be able to handle it." Meredy smiled, patting Jellal's shoulder. "And then maybe we can head back to Magnolia. I know there's a certain someone you'd like to visit…."

"Meredy, not now."

The girl grinned, laughing at him. Yet, seeing them made Zeref smile. Despite being wanted criminals…they were happy, and enjoying the path they had chosen. Oddly, it made Zeref think about his own life. He was gaining friends. Already, Fairy Tail had a small team of wizards that seemed interested in working with him…in befriending him, really. Plus, there was Levy and August…the Spriggan Twelve in general, if he so chose, that he could turn into companions more like this.

He was watching them when he noticed someone on the road behind them. Blinking, Zeref stared for a moment. With a sigh, realizing that the others were too busy messing with each other to focus, Zeref approached the stranger. Someone had to warn the person about the dangers of this path, especially if they were a wizard. "Excuse me—" He broke off, blinking in surprise. There, standing on the road in front of him…was Jellal. Glancing behind him, Zeref saw Jellal again, ensuring that the guild master had not truly left. Yet…both Jellals were really here, it seemed.

"Pardon me, but I must be on my way. I need to locate some old friends of mine…" The Jellal in front of him trailed off, frowning at Zeref. "Wait. Zeref? What are you doing out here?"

Yet, Zeref had other questions. "Investigating something…peculiar." Was this a result of the time rift? Strangely, this Jellal didn't seem nearly as hostile towards him. "In fact, something peculiar is standing right in front of me. Just…this may seem odd, but do you know today's date by any chance?"

Jellal frowned, glancing around and spotting the others behind Zeref. He blinked, before shaking his head with a sigh. "Ah…I suppose a wizard of this world would assume time travel before anything else." This world? Then…Zeref slowly started to see what was happening. "To make things simpler, you can call me Mystogan here. That's what Fairy Tail referred to me as, before I…returned home."

"Mystogan…" He trailed off, glancing behind him. "You…you do not know how you got to this world, do you?" The man frowned, but shook his head. Zeref had a sinking feeling, pointing behind him. "And when you arrived…did you appear somewhere within this area?"

"I…yes, I think I did." Mystogan glanced behind him, nodding to himself. "I remember seeing those mountains, before leaving down this road. It was mere chance that I happened to arrive in Vistarion, realizing where I was."

"And…was there anything with you that may have…been capable of some form of magic at all? It need not be much, but…"

"It isn't impossible." Mystogan sighed. "Mavis was fleeing on her Legion, and I chased after her. There's no telling what she had with her when she…"

"Vanished?" The man nodded, frowning still.

"You seem to understand a lot about what happened, for one who was not there."

Perhaps he did, but it was already making far too much sense. Levy had told him about the Legion, the animal that apparently was in possession of some form of teleportation magic which allowed for transport between worlds. "That is because I understand what it was she disappeared into…and what will be happening as a result."

"Please tell me Mavis' plans to flee here haven't caused you problems as well. That girl…"

"Oh, she's completely devastated her own plans, with what she has done." Mystogan froze, his eyes wide. "Mavis requires magic to succeed…and her actions? If she has done what I think she has…then she has just destroyed magic in both of our worlds." He glanced over behind him, inhaling slowly as he gazed at the rift. "She's brought the half of the rift that existed in Edolas into this world…and doubled its previous size, along with its energy in a sudden leap. That alone would do more than just destabilize it; it would empower it to become a vacuum for ethernano, all while it attempts to transport something well beyond its power to accomplish. Given enough time…it will drain away all of our energy, and every wizard in Earthland will die."

Behind him, Meredy and Jellal seemed to notice that he had moved. Mystogan remained frozen, his eyes wide as he inhaled slowly. "That…it can't be that bad? Surely, there is some magic out there that can stop it?"

"Holy…Jellal?" Meredy glanced between the two of them, while Jellal himself seemed to stare with wide eyes.

Glancing between the two of them, Zeref nodded. "Meredy, Jellal…this is Mystogan, a former Fairy Tail wizard and resident of another world known as Edolas." Jellal didn't seem any more comfortable with that, but Zeref wasn't concerned about comfort right now. "With him being here…I believe I have determined what has trapped the time rift here. And…the situation with it is far worse than I anticipated before."

"What do you mean?"

Zeref focused on them, his expression grim. "I mean that starting immediately, I am evacuating Kingston and Shishka. I will wait to do the same with Vistarion for now…but this time rift will not be slowed in its progress." Glancing at Mystogan, Zeref rubbed his forehead. "As I stated before…the magic energy of the rift is related to both space and time. It was connected to multiple worlds…and someone from a world with incredibly limited magic, managing to arrive in ours? The time rift would explain it, and the use of a creature that can draw upon the magic of our world as well…that explains its sudden growth and destabilization." The more he talked through it, the more Zeref was certain he was right.

"And why would understanding its origins cause a need for sudden action?"

"Because." Zeref met their eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "The time rift didn't merely grow; it combined with another, identical rift, from another world. In such a state…based on what it is capable of and the nature of that energy, this time rift will likely be capable of draining away all ethernano from the atmosphere. In other words…magic will cease to exist, and wizards that need that energy to survive…"

"We'll…die." Meredy blinked, turning back around. Zeref nodded, narrowing his eyes at the air. It looked…like nothing, really. No one walking by would realize there was a problem, and no one would have even considered something so small being so threatening. Yet, it still was the case. An invisible force was gradually draining away the life of this world, and if it was as powerful as he thought, he didn't know if even Dimaria could stop it.

**This is a rather short chapter, but that may be the case with a few of these. Right now, with my goal to finish before my classes restart, I'll be needing to try to get out about two chapters a day...so I'm not going to be quite so concerned about getting more length into shorter chapters since most days, you'll see a second chapter anyway to make up for it. Anyway, I do hope you've enjoyed the escalation of the time rift problem here. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Lucy and the others from Fairy Tail had been in Vistarion for about a week when Invel disrupted Levy's lunch with them rather suddenly. "I'm sorry to intrude, but it appears as if our assumptions may have been incorrect regarding his majesty." Levy froze, her eyes widening.

"I…I'm sorry? But that's…" She trailed off. Invel hadn't seen the body. So, he could at least try and make some sort of case for him being alive. Yet, Levy had been doing well. With her friends here, she'd been able to go back to being herself, at least a little bit. She'd somewhat neglected her initial workload as a result of her issues, but now that she was feeling better, she was starting to see exactly how much Zeref dealt with. She had no idea how he managed to get caught up on years' worth of legislative work, let alone finished all of his tasks for the day in time to spend afternoons with her. It gave her a new respect for what he'd done, along with a bittersweet appreciation for his easy agreement to spend more time with her.

Invel nodded. "I know, I made a strong case against this before, however, I've just received word of a strange rumor from Kingston. It appears as if his majesty has ordered the entire city to evacuate. Shishka, as well, seems to be following the same orders."

"They're…both near here, aren't they?" Invel nodded, and she frowned. "But…_why? _Is he planning to evacuate Vistarion as well?"

"I'm not entirely certain. Something must have happened, for him to act so suddenly."

Yet, it made no sense. She'd seen the body, without the marking on his chest. Was…was it possible for it to be Edolas' Zeref after all? "Well, hey, isn't this great news! I mean, my brother's still alive." Natsu grinned, looking over at Levy. "Which means you don't have to quite the guild yet! See? It all works out, right?"

"Natsu." Lucy sighed, glancing over at Levy. "Look, I know it might be hard to believe, but you know Alvarez better than us. Do you really think they'd listen to an imposter? Or that anyone would actually pretend to be him, just to get people out of a few towns?"

They…no, from what she knew, they'd be too afraid to pretend to be Zeref. Which meant—Levy inhaled slowly, her eyes wide. Her chest hurt, and it almost was too much, trying to hope for this, after accepting that he was gone. "I need to try and talk to him. I need to—"

"Levy." Invel spoke. "You know why we can't."

She did. Her head hung, and she slowly took a breath. "Right." Yet, she needed to hear from him, so badly. Dimaria walked in, seeing them gathered and moving to get something to eat.

"Hey. Haven't seen you out of the office much with everything going on." Dimaria narrowed her eyes at her. "You aren't avoiding me, are you? Because that's something only a coward would do, you know."

"I'm not avoiding you, Dimaria."

"Good." The blond sat down next to her, smiling. "Then you won't mind me joining you all? As much as I get irritated with these weak wizards from that guild of yours, I probably should get used to them hanging out around here."

"Hey! You wanna call me weak again? I'll show you exactly what I can do." Natsu glared at her, flames dancing along his fists.

With a grin, Dimaria clicked her teeth. Levy wasn't certain what had happened, but Natsu was suddenly on the floor, while Dimaria remained by her side. "Yup, that's quite an impressive trick there. I can't say I've seen someone fall out of a chair so skillfully before in my life."

Unable to stop herself, Levy smiled, chuckling slightly. It was like Dimaria was almost being playful with them. It reminded her of the guild, especially when Natsu got back up and tried to fight again, only for the same result to happen. "Will all of you stop playing around and focus? We—" Invel broke off, while Dimaria frowned, pulling out a lacrima. "Dimaria! I was just trying to—"

"Yeah, yeah, tattle to August about me later." She leaned back, frowning at the image. Then, she stiffened, her eyes growing wide. "Y-your majesty?"

"Dimaria, I need to keep this brief…I'm not certain if I'm far enough away or not." The time wizard nodded, shaking her head and leaning forward. Yet…Levy heard that voice. She sagged in her seat, her eyes locked on the lacrima connected to Zeref. He was alive. Somehow, he really was still alive. "The time rift has become unstable, and is now in Alvarez. I need you to gather the old research notes…and tell me at what point you'd be incapable of stopping it."

"Hold on, the time rift is _here? _Our models showed that it was going to move to Bosco next!"

"And someone interfered, hence the lack of stability."

She glared, before shaking her head. "Alright, fine, I'll grab them. Talk to your girlfriend while I do, she's probably having a panic attack over here right now."

"Having a—why?" Dimaria didn't answer, only shoved the lacrima into Levy's hands and stormed out. Zeref stared at Levy, and even if it was only over a lacrima, she couldn't deny the relief that came from seeing his face. "Levy? What…did something happen? I know…I know you had reason for concern, given the sensory link, but I thought you'd realized it had broken and that all was well."

She shook her head, swallowing. "I…I thought you were…" She swallowed, shaking her head.

"Levy?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward. "Everyone here said you were likely…dead." Zeref seemed to stiffen at that, his eyes widening. "I…I didn't want to listen to them. I know what you can do, and thought you'd be okay…but that…then I found…" She broke off, inhaling slowly. Her gaze flickered towards Invel, realizing he still didn't even know this much. "I thought I found…you. But…I think it…somehow, it must've been the you from…Edolas…"

He was quiet, his face pale as he gazed at her. "If…why didn't you attempt to contact me? Levy, I…if I had known, I would have…"

She shook her head. "We didn't know what was wrong. That draining spell, or whatever it was, it only reacted when magic was used, right?" He nodded slowly. "August thought it'd be dangerous, so I didn't do anything. And with what we found, it just, it made it seem like…"

"I'm sorry." Zeref sighed, his head hung low. "I…I wish I was with you, to help…do something. Right now, I…I don't know what to say."

Levy just shook her head. "It's fine. It's not like you knew or anything…" She trailed off, her eyes widening. "But…you'll probably, uh, hear about it soon…maybe."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone here thought you were dead." He blinked, his eyes widening.

"What…what did Invel do?" So, he remembered that much at least. "Please tell me he at least took my advice under consideration for…hiding away my passing, when possible."

She nodded. "He did, but you also told him to gradually introduce the new ruler, too." Zeref nodded. "Which…was done by claiming…" She trailed off.

With a sigh, Invel approached. "My apologies for the unnecessary conflicts this will cause upon your return, but it seemed necessary, given the circumstances."

"Invel. What did you do?"

"I named Levy as your empress." Zeref stared at them, frowning.

"It…I believe I am missing something."

"…and, to do so properly without objection, I declared your marriage to the public."

Zeref was silent. He watched Invel, taking in a deep breath. Then, he seemed to shake his head. "It…we'll deal with that another time, if…this doesn't prove to be as impossible of a task as I believe it to be." He paused, glancing over at Levy. "Are…have you been alright then?" Levy nodded, and he smiled faintly. "Good…so long as that is true, then we can move past this for now. The time rift is the larger issue…I need you to prepare Vistarion for the need to evacuate. While the danger has not quite spread that far, it will not take long for it to do so at this rate."

"Of course." Invel glanced over at Levy. "And…for Levy?"

"The title has already been announced publicly. Undoing that now would not be of benefit to anyone, and I see no reason to take away her authority for now." He glanced over at Levy. "So long as she does not object to the idea for now, that is."

"We'll…deal with it later, right?" Zeref nodded. Taking a deep breath, Levy glanced at Invel. "Then I'm fine with leaving things as they are for now too." She paused, glancing at Zeref. "So, what exactly is—" The door opened, and she broke off. Dimaria returned, pushing aside plates and scattering a handful of papers on the table.

"Alright, you said you needed to know my limits on closing the rift, right?"

He nodded. "It is already unstable…that much has past. Yet, if there is a chance you still can…" He paused. "And…estimate your abilities with the assistance of an arc of time wizard, one who has utilized last ages recently. I've been gathering allies that may prove useful in this situation, should it worsen."

"I'll add in August too, at that rate, since he might as well have my magic with his own skills." Zeref nodded, and Dimaria paused. "And you?" Again, Zeref nodded. "Alright then. I'd say…the energy really isn't a limiting factor in terms of closing it. That is always gonna be a pain to deal with, but it won't expend anything extra to deal with it, regardless of how much there is. Ideally, I'd like to get it when it is lower, but that's not likely to happen with an unstable—"

"It is currently unable to relocate, based on my observations."

She froze, and Levy wondered what was wrong. "It…can't move?" Zeref nodded. "Damn you, Zeref! Why the hell didn't you actually listen to my advice before?" The black wizard actually flinched, and Dimaria slammed her fist down on the table. "I could have stopped this, before it became a problem! Do you know what it means if that thing can't move?"

"It means it cannot gather enough energy to transport its mass and density of ethernano…"

"Exactly." She glared at him, placing a hand on her hip. "And at that point, I don't care what numbers you have to represent that thing right now. I can tell you I'm not powerful enough to handle it…and if I'm not strong enough, there isn't a time mage in all of Earthland who could."

"Could you…have handled it in the past?"

"I just said I could have, damnit! Listen for a—" She broke off, and Zeref let out a slight gasp. His gaze flickered upward, his eyes widening.

"It…I'm too…close." He grimaced, staring at the lacrima. Yet…Levy watched him drop to the ground, falling over. She could hear his labored breathing, and she stiffened.

"Zeref…Zeref! Don't—cut off communication, stop using magic. It'll make it stop, so just—"

"Too late…" He rolled over, gazing at Levy with a small smile. "I'm sorry…I love you…Levy." The lacrima cut off, and she stared at it, tears filling her eyes. She'd just gotten him back, just realized he wasn't gone. Yet, it seemed like that was too much to ask for.

The room was silent. "Levy…" Lucy walked over, but Levy only shook her head. They were wrong before, so she was wrong now. Zeref was alive, just exhausted. Yet, Dimaria looked grim, glaring at the lacrima. In a sudden motion, she lifted the thing, throwing it at the wall across from them. It shattered like crystal, falling down onto the floor in glittering shards. Her hands stayed by her sides, clenched into fists. Meanwhile, Lucy just kept rubbing Levy's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Let go of her." Dimaria growled over at Lucy, yet the celestial wizard shook her head. However, Dimaria wasn't taking no for an answer. She shoved Lucy back, and Levy stumbled, only to have her arm grabbed by Dimaria. "You're coming with me, because there's no way in hell I'm letting that idiot get out of this so easily. He made this mess, and he even had a solution…but the damn idiot wouldn't bother to use it."

What? She stared at Dimaria, letting her drag Levy through the castle. She was muttering under her breath, and eventually stopped when they were in another office. She slammed the door shut, and began digging around the room. "It's your fault too, you know. If it wasn't for you, at least he would have used the damn thing. Now, that's our only option if we want to stop it."

"Stop…stop what? And why do we need to even bother?"

"Because, an unstable time rift has the capability of tearing this world apart." Dimaria scowled. "There's a number of things it could do, really. It could force us all to live in limbo, where time doesn't exist. It could just randomly swap timelines, overlapping contradictory pasts and mixing people from each one. It could do something similar with different dimensions, again, unpredictably mixing people from them and spreading them out as it pleases. It could also just act as a drain on the world, eating away at it to feed itself. Or, it could combine any of those things into one…time rifts, in essence, are unpredictable and that's why I wanted to get rid of it sooner, rather than later."

Levy felt cold. How…how bad was it already then? Zeref must have realized it was happening, and was trying to get people away from it. So…the rift was somewhere between Vistarion, Shishka, and Kingston…but she didn't know exactly where. "And if you can't close it…"

"Then we need a massive spell to use it up, fast." Dimaria pulled out a binder, dropping it on the table. "And this right here is exactly the spell we need…the only one I'm aware of that uses the energy of a time rift in its completion." Levy felt…sick. She knew what that spell was. It was…the spell she'd made Zeref promise not to use.

"This…this is…my fault. I stopped him from using it…"

"Yeah, boohoo." Dimaria shoved the book at her. "Instead of crying about it, why don't you do what you did a week ago when you were given your title? Stand tall, and act. _Zeref _can't cast the spell anymore. So, let me ask. Do you know of anyone who might be willing to do it in his place?"

Levy gazed down at the book, taking a deep breath. This time…it was her Zeref that was gone. She was certain of that much. Already, she'd planned to learn his living magic from his notes. She'd started, even, just glancing at a few books in the library here. But this was the very spell Fairy Tail had fought an entire war to stop. Guilds all across Fiore had united against this goal and she was being asked to revive it once more. If she did this, it would mean making herself an enemy of the guild. She'd lose every chance of ever returning.

Yet, what if she didn't? Dimaria had told her what the rift might do. Her inaction would make things far worse, likely killing them or condemning them to a fate where no one was happy and chaos ruled. "I…I'll try."

"Good." Dimaria nodded, turning around. "I'll work on preparing the army then again, got it? Because there's no way we're getting anywhere without Fairy Heart." She paused, glancing back at her. "And…I'll contact Irene for you too, just because I'm so nice and all that. You'll need her to enchant that energy into you, so it can be brought back to Alvarez with ease."

She nodded, staring down at the book as Dimaria left. The pages were open, and inside, she could see delicate handwriting, detailing notes of the original Eclipse Gate. Skimming through, she saw that there was a point where it switched to describing changes for Neo Eclipse. With a sigh, Levy sat at the desk and pulled out her speed reading glasses. She'd need to get through this fast, before she talked herself out of this plan and doomed others because of a sacrifice she wasn't certain she wanted to make.

**And with all of this, Levy's own plans are starting to shift as well. This is only the start of Levy's struggles in this story, and I hope you are interested in seeing where this goes. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy had been reviewing the notes on Neo Eclipse for the third day in a row when she was finally interrupted. "Sorry to disturb you, but I was informed that I would find you here." August smiled down at her, walking in. "I heard your plans have changed…it appears as if war preparations are resuming already."

She nodded, feeling cold. "They…they are." She paused, lowering her gaze. "Zeref…he was actually alive, you know? I saw him, spoke with him for a moment. It felt like things were going to be okay. But—but then he just…" She broke off, looking away. "He brought up a problem with Dimaria, and…"

"I am aware." He glanced at her, sighing. "I returned yesterday. She spoke to me of what you were doing, and insisted that I not interrupt."

"Probably best not to, really." She looked down at the notes. "The more I stop focusing on the intricacies of the spell, the more I think about what it will take to actually manage to use it. With Fairy Tail, I'd like to try and talk to them first, but Master is protective, of Fairy Heart. I don't know if he'll believe me, after all this time, that I still mean well. Likely, he'll just write it off as some random whim and insist there's a better option, but really, do we even have time to find one?"

"No, I suppose we do not." He paused, glancing over at her. "This spell, it will transport you back, along with any belongings on your person." She nodded. "It will be obvious to those near you, that something has changed. Hiding it will not bode well, I think."

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out when to go to in the first place." She rubbed her head. "We don't know when the time rift became unstable. All we know is that it was stable at the start of the war. But going back that far…"

"It would sacrifice everything we've worked for, and the relationship you've developed with his majesty."

Levy nodded. "And even if that wasn't the case, what about the others? Nab and Loke, they only got to this point because of the war, and they're happy, I think. I mean, Nab's actually leaving the guild hall for a change, and trying to take jobs. Plus, Natsu has Igneel back, and then there's Dragneel…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Part of me wants to go back to when we hatched the dragon. We were all together, and not much would change, starting from there."

"I see." August watched her, and Levy closed her eyes. "Yet, we need the guarantee that we can fix the rift, and therefore, it needs to be at some point during the war, or before." He paused, raising his eyebrows. "Now, it will not solve all of your problems, but have you considered bringing your companions back with you? Anyone you feel would be negatively impacted, or even more, if you'd prefer."

But Zeref wouldn't be able to come. She could help everyone keep the future they wanted except for her own, and Zeref's. Her chest ached with the thought. Everything she'd worked towards, it would just vanish. She'd go back to Fairy Tail, and be a normal wizard again. Wait, likely not even that. She'd go back to being a rune knight, with her guild nothing but a distant memory. Zeref would return to wanting his own death, miserable because of his curse. It just wasn't fair to anyone.

Then again, it was fair. A price had to be paid, for ignoring the issue. "Dimaria will have to come. Otherwise, I don't think she'd go against Zeref's orders." August nodded.

"In that case, perhaps I should go as well. She is not the most discrete of individuals, and will need someone to keep her safe until she is finished."

"And Nab, and Loke…" She trailed off. "I don't know if I should stop at that, or not. The rest of the team, Natsu, and even Lucy since she's Loke's celestial wizard, they'd want to remember, but I don't know if they need to."

"It is your decision to make, ultimately. After all, you will have the energy to transport as many as you'd wish, with Fairy Heart at your disposal."

That was what it all hinged on too. She'd need to obtain her guild's most guarded secret. The thought of making the guild her enemy was almost just as bad as the thought of abandoning the future she might now have. But could she build it again?

"Would—do you think the others, Brandish and Invel, would be willing to go too?"

"Likely. Though I do not see a reason for it."

"Because…I…I don't want to abandon all of this. I love Zeref, and if I'm bringing him back with this spell anyway, I won't just let him sit in his misery at home. I'll stop him, before the war starts. Meet with him…"

"And to do so, you'll need allies close to the heart of Vistarion." Levy bit her lip, before slowly nodding. "I must admit, it is an intriguing idea to attempt. I cannot say it will be easy to manage; torn loyalties within an empire are rarely a desirable thing." She nodded. "Yet, that is coming from the perspective of an advisor. As his son, I think I'd wish to make such an attempt. I have not seen him as happy as he was with you in all of my time with him."

"Then it's settled." She inhaled deeply, meeting his gaze. "We'll all go back, the Spriggan Twelve that I have worked with thus far, along with the team we've worked with before." He nodded, and Levy wondered if he would add something. However, a knock on the door pulled them away.

"Sorry, but my old servant was outside the door trying to get our attention it seemed." Brandish looked over at her, shrugging. "He wanted to talk to you, and since I'm done with garbage that runs away, I thought I might as well make sure you agree."

Looking over, Levy frowned. Based on the cloak and that emblem, it was Jellal, not Mystogan. Behind him, two other cloaked figures had joined him, stepping inside. Yet, August was staring at Brandish, shaking his head. "How many times must we go over procedures for guests within the castle? We cannot simply allow any stranger to come in and speak with the emperor…or empress, in this case."

"But they seemed like friends before. I thought it wouldn't be a problem." Brandish paused, glancing over at Levy and tilting her head. "Is it a problem?"

Shaking her head, Levy pushed a smile onto her face. "It's fine, don't worry about it, Brandish." She glanced over at August, nodding at the man. "Could you start spreading word, of what I had in mind? I'd like to get this over with, sooner rather than later." August nodded, getting up and moving towards the door.

"Very well. I will speak with you again later. Hopefully, your friends will understand your reasoning as well as we do." She nodded, inhaling slowly. When the door shut, she was left in the room with just Jellal and his guild members. Together, they pulled down their hoods. She recognized Meredy, at least, but the other one was an elderly woman, with graying hair and nothing that really screamed reformed dark wizard about her.

"Sorry. It has taken me some time to adapt to this as well." The elderly woman smiled, nodding towards her. "Believe it or not, I am actually Ultear. Jellal tracked me down, with a task that he thought only I could manage. But unfortunately, given the state of things, I don't think anyone can do much to stop it."

Were they trying to stop the time rift too? Levy gazed at them, and slowly lowered her eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"That isn't all we came to speak with you about, Levy." Jellal came forward, reaching into his cloak. After a moment, he pulled a locket out. Levy's breath stopped; it was…Zeref's locket. "Zeref had come to us, seeking our aid in handling this issue. Yet…it seems as if our efforts were made too late." He placed the locket on the desk. Hesitantly, Levy reached out for it, closing her fingers around the smooth metal. "I believe he meant to give this to you. I apologize for prying, but we needed something to convince those here that we meant no harm, and that our words were true, should we have been stopped."

"Yup! We grabbed the other one, too!" Meredy pulled out an identical locket, making Levy frown in confusion. "Though, we figured we'd give this one to Natsu. It's got his picture in it, after all."

Oh, so this wasn't his locket? Levy frowned, clicking it open. It was smooth on the inside, with no photos, but rather an engraving, stretched on both sides. The words on the left alone were enough to bring tears to her eyes. _For the one who has become the guiding light to the darkest of minds. _She inhaled slowly, turning to see the other side. _Let this keep me by your side, even in the darkest of times. -Zeref. _She ran her fingers across the words, which would be covered if she actually used the locket for anything. Yet, it was oddly pleasing to see him disregard the practicality of something. He'd wanted to leave her with a message, and a mimicry of his own necklace. However, he could only do so, if the engraving were inside.

Slowly, she let it shut. She held it tightly, before silently slipping it around her neck. "That would be fine. He should have it." Natsu was everything to Zeref. He'd want Natsu to remember him, even if it wasn't in a fond light. "But I imagine this wasn't all you wanted either." She was feeling that hollow ache again, staying on this topic. It likely wouldn't go away for a while, either, not when she would go to a time when Zeref didn't even remember meeting her.

"We have a strange request to make." Meredy spoke, seriousness tainting her tone instead. "Jellal knows more about it. It was an idea he got, from Zeref, but we really aren't certain how you'll react to it."

Levy frowned, glancing over at him. "We intended on sealing the time rift, if at all possible. Yet, after studying it, Ultear claims it will reject such manipulations at this point. However, Zeref had intended to utilize its energy within a spell of some form. If we…if we can locate and identify this spell, I imagine we can do the same." Levy stared at him, her eyes wide. Jellal wanted to use Neo Eclipse too? "I do not know what consequences it will have, Levy, but it may very well be the lesser of two evils in this case. I know, I know this will be difficult, but to complete this spell, we may also have to resume war with Fairy Tail."

"I already know that…" She trailed off, turning away.

"If we do not, the time rift will destroy all ethernano in this world, to start. Magic will die, and wizards along with it. From there…" Ultear sighed, shaking her head. "I haven't the faintest idea of what such a massive amount of energy would do."

Dimaria had described that, though. Levy knew the dangers it posed. "The spell you were talking about…" Levy hesitated, before sighing and looking down. She tapped the book with her finger, looking back at Jellal. "It is right here. I was already informed of the situation. And after hearing about…what might happen…" She trailed off, swallowing. "I'm hoping I can convince Fairy Tail to help. But, this isn't something they'll just let me take without good reason. There's a reason Master Makarov didn't want it to be public knowledge."

"Do you know what you need to obtain then?" Levy slowly nodded, and Jellal gave her a faint smile. "Then there is hope for success." He paused, glancing at his team. "Levy, this time, should war emerge, Crime Sorciere will fight on the side of Alvarez, to put a stop to this. Consider me an ally, as we see this conflict through to the very end."

An ally…a new advisor. Levy blinked at him, realization sinking in. "Jellal, you have a team working under you already, right?" He nodded. Levy smiled faintly. "Well, with all of this going on, I'd almost forgotten how overworked everyone was here. If you really want to help, Alvarez could use another general in our ranks."

"You…want me, as a member of the Spriggan Twelve?"

"There aren't really twelve of them anymore, but yes." Jellal gazed at her, and Levy held out her hand. "Typically, each general leads their own segment of the army, which in your case, would be your independent guild. While I would recommend having them train a bit with Dimaria, they seem to be quite adept at staying hidden, and understanding criminal thought. That is why I thought you would actually be rather fitting to replace Bloodman. From what I heard, he helped dictate law enforcement throughout Alvarez, and I thought you'd be capable of doing the same, with proper training."

"We don't have time for that, Levy."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, I know. But we're about to make more time, aren't we?" Jellal stared at her, and she inhaled slowly. "Neo Eclipse, the spell that utilizes the time rift, is a spell that turns back time. We need to do this properly, which means we need to go to a time when we are certain the rift is stable, and seal it then."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know when that would be. I wasn't even aware of his anomaly until recently, I'm afraid." Ultear shook her head.

Meeting their gaze, Levy took another deep breath. "I know of at least one time, when it was stable." She met Jellal's gaze, hardening her expression. "And whether you realize it or not, all of you know of such a time too."

Jellal blinked, staring at her. "The…the war. When Alvarez invaded, Zeref told us the timing was because the rift existed near Magnolia…"

"And was in a stable state." He stared at her, and Levy shook her head. "I'm not going to give up this future of mine entirely, Jellal. I plan on returning to before the war and stopping it before it ever begins. If you want to come with me and hold on to anything you've learned, anything at all, from this timeline, I will want a promise that you won't stand in my way of doing that."

She sounded commanding, for a change. It wasn't like her, to make demands like this of friends and allies at all, yet it also seemed fitting in a way. Her future would not be the same bright path that Fairy Tail had set her on, and it would be filled with its own struggles, but it would bring about a connection with a man who deserved so much better than the world gave him. She'd be Zeref's guiding light once more, and hold on to the words he'd left behind for her. She would not let him fall back into that darkness for long, not without someone by his side to pull him back out.

Meeting her gaze, Jellal seemed to be just as startled at her words as she had been. Yet, she did not back down. "Then, in that case, I shall accept. When the time comes, to free my guild from persecution and give us a place to openly call home, I will gladly serve under you, Empress Levy."

"And of course, you are free to visit Erza whenever you want too, if you're worried about that." He blinked, before his cheeks turned pink. "Oh, come on, I've seen you two sneaking off plenty of times. You're not really as discrete as you think you are, trying to get her attention you know."

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "Being surrounded by women…I feel it gives me more troubles than I thought it ever would." Levy laughed, and Meredy patted his back. Yet, they had a plan. All that was left was to actually enact it for a change. Still, that just may be the hardest part of what was to come. Fairy Tail would be her enemy, and while they might forget the things she'd be forced to do, she would hold on to them, and have to handle the guilt that came when things were finished.

**Jellal and his team are now working with Levy on Neo Eclipse as well! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Being on this end of the invasion was strange, to say the least. Levy was in an airship, with August and Irene this time. She'd vaguely remembered meeting Irene before, but the two of them had hardly spoken before now. "It seems as if saving you wasn't just for nothing after all." Irene had smiled at her, patting her head as she walked by. "You've done well, for one attempting to fulfill his shoes. If given time, I imagine you would have done just as well as Emperor Spriggan did."

It was a strange compliment, but they'd just stayed silent ever since. August had told her that Irene typically was not one to socialize with new people, so it was not something to take personally. She had a difficult past, and struggled with forming connections and trusting others after what she'd gone through.

Also on the ship were the few Fairy Tail members that had been in Alvarez. "Levy, you won't really go to war if Master says no, right?" Lucy nervously toyed with her keys at her hip, biting her lower lip.

"It's not like she has a choice, Luce." Natsu sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Damn, my brother always leaves behind messes like this, doesn't he? I mean, I didn't really think about it before, but the demons, Eclipse, and now even this; he just doesn't take care of his stuff that well, does he?"

Levy smiled, taking a deep breath. "I guess he doesn't." Zeref likely just abandoned them all after they were no longer useful. "And Lucy, I'm sorry. You know you don't have to fight on either side if you don't want to."

"But I have to help you. I mean, I'm planning on joining you in going back…" Lucy trailed off. "I just can't imagine, fighting my friends like that."

"Well, if they don't willingly surrender to Levy, you'll see exactly how loyal they are to your members." Irene was sitting with them, shaking her head. With August driving, it was to be expected. Other airships were traveling with them too, those prepared with other members of the army. Invel had wanted Irene and August to be separate, but given the plan, Levy had to enter Fairy Tail with Irene. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to gain Fairy Heart if negotiations actually succeeded.

"Them not giving up Fairy Heart says nothing about that." Lucy scowled, shaking her head. "If anything, that just tells us how cautious they are about using its power. If it wasn't for what might happen, I'd probably be with them in trying to talk Levy out of this, really."

"And I appreciate you helping as much as you can, Lu-chan." Levy smiled, glancing at her friend. "This won't be easy, for any of us. But hopefully, we can obtain Fairy Heart quickly, without the return of the war."

"And this time, if the war returns, we won't be holding back." Lucy stiffened, swallowing at Irene's warning. "There would be no reason, after all. Anything we do now will be undone in mere moments after her majesty has Fairy Heart. Then, things will go back to normal and all of us will forget this little incident ever happened."

She hadn't planned to bring Irene back with them. The enchantress was just unpredictable, from what Levy had seen. "Well, I'm gonna fight no matter what. I'll actually be able to prove I can beat Gray for once! Oh, and then I'll surpass Erza, and even Gildarts while I'm at it."

"Natsu, be reasonable." The dragon slayer looked at her, while Levy sighed. "No offense, but you've never even managed to put a scratch on Gildarts. As for Erza…maybe if you were serious, but even that's a stretch for you."

"Hey! I could handle her just fine."

"Not without a strategy you couldn't. Erza fights with her heart and her mind, unlike you."

Natsu scowled, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll just have to prove you wrong then."

"Natsu, we're hoping for this to end without a fight…" Lucy sighed, glancing over at Levy. Yet, the solid script wizard had expected this much. Natsu was impulsive like this, and Lucy was kind-hearted and cared about her guild. She'd not really anticipated them trying to fight. Nab, at least, had fallen asleep and wasn't dealing with the potential stress this would bring.

The airship landed, and Levy knew the others were only five minutes away, should something go wrong. "Wish me luck." She took a deep breath, rising to her feet. Irene stood by her side, and was soon joined by August. Again, Invel wanted her well-guarded, going into potential enemy territory alone like this. The two strongest generals would be more than capable of defending her if necessary.

Levy had come, dressed in her coronation dress, for lack of a better name for it. She'd left the cape behind, but the dress alone at least made her look somewhat imposing, at least she thought it might. The locket rested against her chest, and she paused, lifting her hand and holding it for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she nodded towards the others and walked towards the familiar doors that once led to a place that felt like home to her.

Inside, things hadn't changed one bit. Brawls were breaking out, laughter was heard, and noise filled the room. Fairy Tail was just an obnoxious, energetic family in here, and she'd always been their silent observer, reading books as they settled things with their fists. Few people ever bothered to pay attention to people walking inside, as guild wizards came and went all the time. So, they didn't get much attention when they first entered, but that was about to change quickly.

"Wizards of Fairy Tail, we've come to speak with your guild master." Irene spoke, her voice's volume amplified through some enchantment. Everything seemed to pause, halting to gaze at the people at the entrance.

"Levy?

"She doesn't look like our Levy…"

"Those are the generals of Alvarez. What are they doing back here?"

"Oh no, please not again…"

Levy did her best to stay calm, despite the whispers spreading amongst the members. Slowly, the crowd parted and Master Makarov made his way forward. "Levy, my child…it has been too long." He glanced over at the generals, nodding towards them. "And you've brought friends."

She nodded. "Master, I'm sorry for stopping in so suddenly." She smiled at him, taking a deep breath. "It's been a long time, since I've been here. How has everyone been?"

"Well, I've been dealing with idiots this entire time, obviously. Natsu and his team destroyed half of the ships in Hargeon on their last job, and that sneaky little brat managed to run away before I could punish him properly. Erza, Wendy, and Gray are out trying to locate him and bring him back, so they can pay for the damages." Oh…that explained part of why Natsu had come so quickly to try and spend time with Zeref. Natsu and Gray were always particularly frightened of Master's punishments. "As for the rest, your team has been missing you terribly. I was beginning to think you'd left the guild for good, without even letting us give you a proper send off."

"About that…" She hesitated, seeing the eyes of the rest of the guild staring at her. "There's something I need to speak with you about, and it's probably better done in private."

Master's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "Alright then. Come along, we can have a little chat in my office then." She followed after him, with Irene and August following silently behind. They were there for defense, if necessary, not to negotiate. That was her job to handle. The door shut behind them, and Levy took a seat across from Master Makarov. "Well, what exactly has you so troubled? You look like you're ready for a fight, and that's not a look I'm used to seeing on you at all, Levy."

"I've come to ask for something that I honestly can't imagine you agreeing to." She lowered her gaze, staring at the desk. "But, I wanted to try and do this…" She trailed off, biting her lip. She wasn't going to threaten her guild, not already. "Sorry, lost my train of thought there." She looked up, smiling at the master. "Anyway, to put it bluntly, I need Fairy Heart."

She watched him carefully. Makarov frowned, but did not let much reaction show. "Now that is an unexpected request. Though, perhaps not, given your newest companion." She stiffened at the mention of Zeref, but did not react otherwise. "Knowing that…Levy, you have a kind heart and wish to help, and that is something I'd never ask you to change. However, assisting Zeref is not something I can simply allow to happen without putting my foot down. There are limits, to who deserves your kindness."

"Zeref has made mistakes." Levy was quiet, and looked up to meet her Master's eyes. "But that does not mean he cannot earn forgiveness like anyone else."

"Small steps should be taken first. I'll admit, I have half a mind to say he is going about breaking the treaty, using you to negotiate on his—"

"I'm not here for Zeref."

"Well, maybe he didn't ask you directly—"

"Zeref is dead." Makarov stilled at that, and Levy met his gaze steadily. "As such, I suppose you are correct to say Alvarez is breaking their treaty with me making this request. After all, I've been their empress for about a month now."

The room was tense, with Master Makarov meeting her gaze calmly. August and Irene stood over her shoulders, and for a moment, Makarov seemed to glance at them as well. Then, the elderly man sighed, shaking his head. "So…you are requesting its use for yourself, then?"

"A dire situation has come up. We cannot stop it without Fairy Heart."

"A dire situation? Staying so vague, and not even letting us decide if it is a matter to help with or not?"

Levy bit her lip, before nodding. "Sorry. I've…it's just been a bit stressful, lately." She took a deep breath, and Makarov nodded. "There's a time rift, a leftover remnant from an old spell of Zeref's. It has become unstable, and unless we do something, there's really no predicting what will happen. Guaranteed, at the very least, is that magic will completely vanish from the world. Beyond that…well, none of us are really the experts in this field and are not the best to explain it."

"Fairy heart grants energy, not impossible spells." Levy nodded. "A time rift…it is not something I've heard even mentioned in ages. Though…" He paused, taking a slow breath. "From what little I do know, I believe it in and of itself is a construct of energy, yes?" She nodded. "Then, with that knowledge in mind, I must say you are misguided in thinking Fairy Heart can stop it. Adding energy to the rift, and that much of it, would worsen the situation beyond belief. We will help in stopping it, but we will do so without Fairy Heart."

She had known this would happen. Levy stared at Master's kind face, taking a deep breath. "Please. I can't explain why. But Fairy Heart can stop this…"

"And I said it is too dangerous to allow for its use."

He wouldn't budge. She knew that would be the case; Fairy Heart wasn't meant to be just loaned out, not like this. Levy nodded, lowering her gaze. Her hand lifted to her locket, and she inhaled slowly. "Then I'm sorry…" She flicked it open, activating the enchantment that had been placed on it before this all began. An alert went out, sent to each airship waiting around the border of Magnolia. "I didn't want this. I never wanted to do this…" She choked, rising to her feet and stepping back. Irene pulled Levy to her side, while August stepped in front of her.

She frowned, looking over to see Makarov had stood up, and was narrowing his eyes at them. "What…what have you done? Levy…"

"I'm sorry…" She inhaled again, shaking her head. "But I need Fairy Heart. And right now…I have everything I need to obtain it." Makarov stilled, his eyes widening in shock. Yet, before she could see more, Irene pulled her away, dragging her out of the room.

It took a few seconds before shouts echoed from inside. "Stop her! Fairy Tail, stop Levy from leaving this guild hall!" Confused glances were shot her way, but Irene did not move for the exit. Instead, she pulled her towards the bar counter, glancing back at Levy with a swift nod.

"We are where we need to be, correct?" Levy nodded, feeling cold. Irene glanced around, sensing for an enchantment. Meanwhile, members seemed to be hesitating, questioning if they should intervene or not.

"Levy?" Mira glanced at her, frowning. "What…just what did you and Master talk about?"

Meeting her gaze, Levy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mira. But there's something I need to do, and it seems like Master will stand in my way."

With that, the guild seemed to realize what was happening. With a harsh grimace, Wakaba began, smoke swarming out from his pipe and reaching towards her. Yet, before it could even hit, Jet was there, rushing and slamming a fist into his friend. "Leave our Levy alone!"

"Yeah, if Levy's leaving Fairy Tail, so are we!" Droy joined in, glancing back at her. Her old team, they'd defend her too. She smiled briefly, before a tap on her shoulder pulled her away from the internal conflicts of the guild. She might not even have needed to bring the army. Either way, being prepared was best.

Irene guided Levy towards the basement, which had apparently been hidden in plain sight all along. "The enchantment was flimsy. Really, I haven't the faintest idea why they thought it could hide anything." Levy only nodded. She had to keep the goal in mind; the time rift would be stopped, and Zeref would be alive again. That was all she could focus on.

The noises behind them grew louder, likely as some members broke through to pursue them. A shot seemed to hit the wall next to her head, making Levy flinch and duck. "That was a warning shot. Stop right there, or the next one won't be so kind." Behind her, Bisca held her gun out, ready to fire more. Levy stared at her for a moment, before Irene blocked her view.

"So daring, interfering with our empress." She smiled, waving her hands in the air. A magic circle formed in front of them, which transformed with a pulse into a large wall. "Shoot as much as you'd like. You'll never get past my enchantments."

With a grimace, Bisca tried again, only to find that her bullets were stopped by a magical barrier. Irene moved to stand next to Levy, nodding. Together, the two of them wandered deeper into the basement, seeking out Fairy Heart. Yet, her friends were targeting her, this time when she was herself. She didn't know how to feel about that. Right now, she couldn't think about how to feel about it at all.

There were whispers, or at least distant voices, still coming from the hall behind them. Likely, Freed had arrived or something, because they started getting louder again. Yet, Levy was already there. The two of them stood before a massive lacrima, which was oddly familiar to Levy. Mavis remained there, frozen eternally in a preserved form, swimming in magical energy. "Once I begin this enchantment…you will be on your own to defend yourself. Are you prepared for this?"

Levy took a deep breath, nodding. Irene began, and Levy turned to face whoever was about to come. Bisca, of course, arrived first. "Solid Script: Metal!" With a shout, a massive block of words appeared, just as Bisca shot. They bounced of the metal with a loud ping, before rebounding into the wall behind the gunslinger.

Macao stood by her side, raising his own hands to attack. "Purple Net!" A fan of purple flames approached her, attempting to ensnare her. Glaring at it, Levy took a few steps back, moving around Mavis in the process. "Solid Script: Water!" The water collided with the flames, erupting in a bath of steam over her head. Ducking, Levy barely avoided getting burnt as the steam made her head start to sweat almost instantly.

"Purple Rain!" Another attack came, this one more destructive than the last. Wary of using too much magic, Levy tried to dodge this one physically instead. However, there were too many orbs of fire. In an attempt to dodge one, she ran into another and gasped, her shoulder burning from the contact. She clutched it tightly, grimacing and glaring at them.

"Explosion Cards!"

"Magic Shot!"

Multiple spells were coming now, as Cana joined in. More wizards were blocking the exit, and Levy was starting to see just how difficult this plan was, with only two of them. "Solid Script: Shield!" She dove behind her shield, breathing heavily. Irene was still separating Fairy Heart from Mavis…but Levy could feel the magic gradually shifting in her, growing stronger. She still had magic she had not yet tried, too. But just how far could she go to stop them? Even knowing they would not remember, could she actually harm her friends?

Before she had to decide, another spell came that startled her. "Meteor!" A shot of light burst through the crowd, colliding with Bisca and knocking her into the wall. Jellal stopped, landing next to her and giving Levy a quick nod.

"Sensory Link: Mass Spread!" Meredy stood behind them, holding her arms out wide. After a moment, pink bands seemed to encircle the wrists of all Fairy Tail wizards, leaving Levy unmarked. Yet, the wizard staggered after the spell was used, gasping and lowering to her knees. It took a lot of energy to link so many together, she assumed.

"Regulus Impact!" A shout came along with a glowing yellow light. One wizard somewhere in the back of the crowd was punched, and suddenly, all of the wizards in front of Levy were groaning, holding their sides. Loke approached with a half-smile, though it faded quickly. "I heard you were in a tough spot, Levy. Figured it was time for our team to try and stick together to help out."

Natsu wasn't far behind, based on the fire glowing in the hall. "Get outta my way! I wanna fight Erza or Laxus, not you guys!"

"Natsu…I think that maybe…you should calm down? I mean, this is still our guild…"

Nab was there too, though he was more calmly just following after the fire wizard. Still, hearing that they were still on her side had her smiling. Levy felt warm, and maybe, just maybe she could get through all of this without more problems.

Behind her, Irene slowly nodded. Her hands dropped, and Levy glanced down at herself. She hadn't noticed it, had she? But, she could feel it now. There was an energy within her, surging and begging to be released. "We have what we need." She glanced at Jellal, who nodded towards her. He was likely the most ignorant person here as to the goal, but he'd followed anyway.

"Alright! I get to fight then." Natsu grinned, pounding his fist into his palm. Then, he launched himself at poor Max, the nearest wizard to him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He slammed a powerful attack into him, and with the link still active, the others reacted. Acting quickly, Levy began to rush forward. However, Fairy Tail would not go down so easily, even if their main members were away on other jobs.

Before she could get far, Levy ran into a wall with familiar lettering. Freed…he'd trapped her here. The words however, they should have been expected. _Anyone in possession of Fairy Heart may not leave this room. _Yet, she knew this magic rather well. Freed chose the wrong person to target with this.

Levy got to work quickly, rewriting the runes. Around her, Irene, Jellal, Loke, Natsu, and even Nab were fending off the other wizards. Granted, Irene and Jellal seemed to do most of the work. Irene pulled two swords out from sheaths on her hip. After a bit of magic…both of them seemed to transform, taking on new life. They fought too, using magic of their own and acting far more in sync than any wizards she'd ever seen.

Cana, however, seemed to have gotten creative in pairing with Macao. "Prayer's Fountain!"

"Purple Rain!"

Between the two attacks, Levy and her team were bathed in a swarm of steam…she braced herself for burns, but they never quite came. Instead, the steam vanished from site, along with any lingering fire from Macao's attack. Behind them all, on the other side of the barrier Levy had nearly unraveled, was August.

Finishing one last rune, Levy nodded, stepping forward and glancing at August with a nod. Behind him, wizards were all passed out, unmoving on the ground. "We did not have time to waste." She nodded, and saw him turn towards the others. "I saw sleeping magic of this nature a while ago. It seemed useful, to be aware of. While it only functions for a minute, it is more than enough time to get away."

With that, the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards collapsed, the fighting put to a halt. Levy began running, moving with her team quickly back towards the airships in Magnolia. Jellal paused to help Meredy up, their pace slowing as they tried to accommodate their weakened partner. However, the running became unnecessary rather quickly. August teleported them to the ship instead, all of them appearing on the one Levy had left from. "There are others to pilot the other airships. Right now, returning is our priority…so we can cast Neo Eclipse as quickly as possible, before Fairy Tail retaliates."

Levy nodded, sitting down and taking a deep breath. Right now, the first stage was done. She'd successfully managed to steal Fairy Heart, but the thought didn't come with any joy. To do so, she'd betrayed the trust of her guild and her friends. She'd fought against the people who she'd once considered family. Again, she found herself thinking about what this would do to her, once this was all finished. Fairy Tail would forget, but she'd be tormented with the memories of what had to be done to save them.

**So, I know this chapter skipped ahead a bit, but I didn't want to spend too much time just planning all of this out. Having too much discussion and not enough actually happening sorta spoils what will actually happen with something like this, at least it does to me. So, I decided to omit Levy explaining her plan to Natsu, Lucy, and Nab to jump ahead to the actual attempt to obtain Fairy Heart. As quick as this battle seemed, I thought it would be believable given Fairy Tail hesitating to attack someone who they see as a friend and are confused about the motives of. Plus, quite a few members are missing on jobs, and Levy really did take them by surprise, with a team of even more Fairy Tail wizards and their allies, along with Alvarez. So, I thought that'd make it a little more believable for a faster operation to finish than what happened in the actual Alvarez War, where Zeref almost just seemed to want to give them a chance to win since he didn't actively participate in much of the battles until the end. That's just my interpretation though, so feel free to disagree. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Without further delay, August brought Levy to Kingston, landing in the empty city. "We have yet to determine the exact location of the time rift. However, given the first location evacuated, I assume it to be in the vicinity of this city." Levy nodded, glancing around.

"I know of its location." Jellal spoke, glancing towards them. "We investigated the rift, together."

Other airships landed, and gradually, Levy was joined by the other members that would be returning with her. "Irene, go watch over things in Vistarion, please. We need to keep a look out for Fairy Tail's approach from overseas." She glanced at the others, who had been only barely introduced to her before they began to invade Fairy Tail. "Neinhart, Wall, Jacob, I'd like the two of you to observe the ports, if possible. Split up if necessary, but report back to Irene if you see incoming conflicts."

"Of course, your majesty." Jacob gave a bow, lowering his gaze. The others just nodded, before leaving off on their orders. That left her alone with only the group she needed to deal with the time rift.

"Jellal…" She trailed off, glancing towards the man. However, he already nodded, giving her a faint smile.

"I will lead the way."

With that, they turned, following the guild master out of the city. Technically, Levy supposed he was the newest general, but she had sorta forced him to take the position. Yet, Jellal did not seem angry about it. Rather, he seemed calm, pleased almost. Maybe he'd grown tired of constantly living on the run. He needed to stay in the shadows to work as he did, at least in Fiore. Yet, Alvarez wouldn't mind his methods, so long as results were seen. Plus, with a position in the government here, Fiore would be at least a little hesitant to target him as a criminal. Even Era would hesitate, given the strength of wizards in the empire.

So, really, she supposed this position held value to him as well. With her friends here, she could stay strong enough, to get through this. "Are you certain of the time you wish to travel to?" August glanced at Levy, pausing as they neared the rift. "Once you activate the spell you will not be able to change destinations. You will arrive switching places with your former self, essentially. In body alone, you will retain your former age, but mentally, you will be yourself of the future, and nonliving objects will be brought back with you."

She nodded. "There's no guarantee, that another time would work." She looked out into the desert, seeing Jellal waiting for them. "And I can make Zeref see the value in his life again. I know him now, and understand how he thinks. At least, I'd like to say I know him well enough for that. Even if I don't, I'll have the rest of you to help me."

By his side, Invel nodded. "Of course. Ideally, Alvarez requires his majesty to function as a peaceful, unified nation."

"And if it wasn't for him, I suppose I wouldn't have a job, which would make it a pain to cover all of my travel expenses," Brandish said.

Dimaria snorted, placing a hand on her hip. "All of you guys are just emotional idiots, you know. Alvarez would be fine with Levy as empress anyway, even if you guys can't see it." She blinked, gazing at the time mage in surprise. "What? You wanna disagree with me?"

"Not exactly…" She trailed off, frowning. "I just thought that, well, I thought you didn't like me that much."

The time mage chuckled, giving her a smirk. "Nah, I just think you need someone around to toughen you up a bit. Being from Fiore makes you a bit weak, ya know? But you're tougher than most, for handling me without flinching. _Especially _for doing so after the whole mess with Spriggan."

"Dimaria, he has a title for a reason."

She snorted. "Like I give a shit about that now. He's dead and gone, so there's no way he'll complain about it anyway." That was one way of putting it. Yet, Levy managed to only frown, hiding away the rest of the pain from her words. "We're going to fix this problem before it begins and I'm gonna make sure Zeref understands that he can't go around doing stupid crap like this again. Levy here? She'll be back in no time, and pretty soon, I bet we'll have two leaders to worry about being all respectful to and crap."

"You know, I really don't mind if you don't want to call me by some title, Dimaria." Levy smiled at the girl, shaking her head. "In fact, I think I'd prefer you to just call me Levy. After all of this, all of us here, we're friends, comrades, just like Fairy Tail always was to me. We work together, and we defend each other no matter what it takes. Maybe we're an odd bunch, but we're important to each other, and I'm glad that all of you will be coming with me."

"You bet we will!" Natsu grinned, shoving his fist into the air. "I'm all fired up for this trip! Let's get going and bring Zeref back, so I can finally yell at him for leaving all of his problems for us to deal with."

"Now you know how I feel, Mr. Destroy-Everything-in-my-path-during-work." Lucy glared at him, while Natsu just grinned.

"Nah, that's just part of the fun, Luce!"

"Well, either way, we're all going to remember, right?" Nab looked at them, with Loke by his side.

The celestial spirit nodded, gazing at Levy. "We will. I've at least recognized a similar spell in the past. While this one has omitted the celestial magic aspect of it, I can recognize the similar set up already."

"Then I believe it would be most efficient to begin, correct? Farewells are pointless, considering we will be reunited again soon." Invel nodded at them, stepping forward. "I shall construct the door to be utilized, since none appears to exist in this desert. Any door will do, correct?" Levy nodded. Invel sighed, adjusting his glasses and shaking his head. "Look at me, being reduced to magic as remedial as ice-make. My skills are wasted on all of you."

However, the winter general still completed the task, and a massive doorway stood in front of them all. The rest of the wizards gathered around Levy. Jellal was carrying Meredy, Natsu and the Fairy Tail team stayed close together, Dimaria and Brandish stood side by side, and August was just behind Levy's shoulder, watching over her closely. Taking a deep breath, Levy focused on what she remembered, before drawing upon the power she'd stolen away from Fairy Tail. She'd put it to good use and solve the problem that now existed in the world.

The energy drain normally would have been a problem. In fact, Levy was expecting to feel, well, something, as she transformed the ice door into a massive spell, tied into the time rift itself. Her mind remained focused on a specific case within her time as a rune knight, a case where she investigated some minor dark guild working under the orders of Avatar. It was about six months after Fairy Tail disbanded, before they'd begun the infiltration job with them. The more details she remembered, the more accurate her spell would be to bring her back to that moment. By recalling that moment, however, it gave her some time on either side of the event to act even if she did not arrive exactly at that moment.

The drain on her was nonexistent. Levy still felt strong and powerful, and as she finished and turned towards the others, she saw them staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're…sorta glowing." Lucy pointed towards her, making Levy glance down. Sure enough, a white glow seemed to surround her skin, making her appear to be entirely encompassed in magic. "And…your hair. It's, um, well…_white."_

That one she had no idea how to see, but it likely looked peculiar, to put it lightly. Either way, it was likely just a side effect of so much magic energy, one that she hoped would fade as she arrived in the past. "Either way, the spell is ready." She glanced at the others, taking a deep breath. "Are you all sure you want to go with me? Once we step through, we'll be in the past, for better or for worse. There will be no turning back."

"This world is crumbling away and will fall apart if we do not leave. It only seems logical to attempt to gain more time to correct the issue." Invel nodded towards her. "I am in agreement with this plan, your majesty. Perhaps there will be initial tension when we return, but it will ultimately be for the best."

"And should Dimaria be incapable of leaving her post, I will be there to locate Ultear again and have her work towards sealing the time rift." Jellal locked eyes with her. "Perhaps with it in a stable state, she might be capable of dealing with it."

"Yeah, leave the time magic to the professionals." Dimaria shook her head. "Sorry, but arc of time is a lame subbranch of what I can manage to do. Even if she's the most skilled arc of time mage there is, she'd still be nothing compared to me."

"Just what makes you so confident in that fact?"

"The fact that my magic mimics that of Chronos himself." Jellal had nothing to say to that, and Dimaria pushed ahead. "Anyway, I'm getting bored just standing around here. So, we heading through, or what?"

Everyone slowly nodded, moving to stand closer to Levy. Gradually, they approached the door. Levy pushed it open, allowing them to pass through. While not large enough for them all to enter at once, it still allowed for crowds to disappear together. Eventually, Levy walked through herself, giving the desert behind her one last glance. Somewhere near here, Zeref had died. Next time around, she'd make sure that never happened, and make sure they were never enemies to begin with either.

* * *

When Levy came out of the spell, it was disorienting to say the least. She was…somewhere, definitely not near Shishka, Vistarion, or Kingston. Around her…she blinked, her eyes widening. White uniforms were surrounding her, one bumping into her and making her stumble forward slightly. "Sorry, Captain McGarden." The knight behind her paused, frowning at her. "Is everything alright?"

She didn't know when she was, or what she was doing. The faces behind her were long-forgotten, since she hardly worked closely with other rune knights for long during her work for the magic council. No, she'd just settled for work investigating dark guilds and new magics that most couldn't quite understand. "Oi, back in line." A deep voice reminded her that at least not all of them were fully unfamiliar. Gajeel glared at him, before smirking. "Or I'll arrest you for disobeying a superior officer."

Right. He'd liked having that power far too much, if she remembered correctly. Levy sighed, closing her eyes. Yet, as she lowered her gaze, her eyes widened. August had said she'd keep her belongings. However, she hadn't realized he meant quite so literally. "Captain, was that really the time to waste magic on an outfit change? I mean, not that it looks bad, but we're supposed to remain undetected. Otherwise, Fallen Freedom would locate us and realize that they're being watched."

Fallen Freedom…she tried to think back. Which guild had that been? Did she actually pinpoint the right investigation after all? Levy wasn't certain. However, even if she had, this wasn't more important than the other tasks she had to handle at the moment. She glanced around, trying to determine where she even was, to find something familiar, at the very least. Yet, all she noticed was something familiar about herself that did not belong. There was a restless energy there still and it meant that she might have a bit of a problem when encountering Zeref.

Either way, Zeref had gone over suppressing magical auras with her already. At the very least, she could hide away what she had obtained for now. Later, she'd be able to explain what she'd done. Much later, probably, once he'd understood that he could get rid of his curse and didn't have to die, of course. "Sorry I wasn't thinking." She didn't know what else to tell them, glancing over. "However, something has come up. I've got some new info about a different assignment that needs attention." She turned around at the group, before patting Gajeel on the shoulder, who was narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm leaving Gajeel in charge to deal with it. Listen to his orders, and don't screw this up."

"Oi, shrimp, what the hell is going on?"

She glanced back at him, smiling and shaking her head. "Sorry, it's complicated, to say the least. For now, let's just say that there's a bit of a magical anomaly that needs our focus, one that was rather good at staying under the radar."

Before he could respond, Levy began to run. She didn't know where she was, but with Fairy Heart, it didn't really matter. Instead of bothering to worry about the energy it would cost, Levy found herself teleporting away, placing her back in Magnolia where she'd recognize her surroundings. She didn't know if the time rift was here now or not…but she knew of others that would likely be coming to find that answer as well. She was still dressed oddly for herself, in that black and white dress with a golden circlet pushing her hair back as it rested on her head. The locket had come back with her as well, it seemed. She grabbed it tightly, swallowing and taking a deep breath. Then, she closed her eyes, sensing outward.

From how it had been described, she knew it would not be easy to locate the time rift, even if it was here. So, when she felt nothing, Levy wasn't certain if she had an answer or not. Instead, she glared up at the sky, wishing it would be easier to get an answer. Her team was…somewhere, and she had no idea how to actually get to them. If she tried to get into Alvarez…well, she could abuse her authority as a rune knight to do so, but that likely would get her fired, if not worse.

For now, it was likely best to locate the others then. Lucy was working with Sorcerer Weekly, Natsu was training, and as for Nab and Jellal, well, she really didn't know about the last two. So, she turned around, moving to head to Crocus instead. However, that was when she saw a familiar cloak, standing right behind her. "I assumed you'd come here, as soon as you were able. However, I did not expect it to be so soon." Jellal stepped forward, keeping his head low. "I thought you were a rune knight during this time? Wouldn't you be working?"

"I…sorta abandoned my job. I can't exactly remember what I was investigating anyway right now." Jellal nodded, and Levy bit her lip. "Plus it didn't go away, with the spell." Jellal's expression was hidden from her, but based on his silence, she assumed he didn't know. "The…other thing I needed, for the spell. It's still there. I think I may have duplicated it, by doing this."

"That's alarming, considering the lengths Fairy Tail went to in order to protect it."

She nodded. "And if Zeref realizes it before I manage to talk him out of this plan…"

"He'll target you as well."

She was quiet, walking with him towards the edge of town. "As much as I want to rush over to see him, we're needed here. We need to find the others, and make a plan together to work against him without actually harming him."

"You don't need the others for that, Levy." She bit her lip, glancing at Jellal. "I know you, and I also know him. When we spoke, his anger was greatest at the threat to you, not him. While I may not have understood much, I did understand that you meant a lot to him. Gaining that trust again, while it may take time, does not seem to be impossible, given such a connection. He seems to be the sort that does not let go of such ties easily."

What made him so certain? Then, she blinked. Of course…Natsu. Zeref never let go of his brother, and it had been four hundred years. That was who he valued the most and also, likely her way to reach him at the moment. She almost flinched at the thought. It sounded…so much like the argument Zeref had used, to motivate Nab when they were still trapped in Edolas.

Glancing at Jellal, Levy slowly nodded. "Right. I suppose I don't." So, she really should throw caution into the wind. She'd thought that was just her emotions speaking, but even logically, it made sense.

Jellal held out a lacrima towards her, making her blink in surprise. "I will find your allies. Contact me if anything important happens while we are apart. You will be in Alvarez and I'll complete the necessary work here to allow for Dimaria and Ultear to handle the rift."

She nodded, taking the lacrima and glancing around. She didn't exactly have pockets. Chuckling, Jellal shook his head, reaching into his cloak. A folded cloth back was pulled out, and handed towards her. The fabric was black, so while it wasn't exactly the best match for the dress, it didn't stand out massively at least. "Good luck. I look forward to hearing from you soon, Empress Levy."

The title made her smile faintly, knowing it would likely be a long time before she heard it again. He waved, and began walking off, remaining close to the shadows and avoiding attention. Jellal really was skilled at being discrete and while Levy typically was as well, right now that wasn't the skill she needed. To get Zeref's attention, she needed to be loud and logical; she needed to do something he'd see as impossible to accomplish, so he'd speak with her before actually enacting his war. Just what would that be, though?

With a grin, Levy realized exactly what she could do. Using another burst of magic, Levy vanished from Magnolia, this time appearing just outside of Vistarion. She didn't want to attract too much attention. After glancing around to see that no one was watching, Levy took a deep breath and began walking through the crowds. Her destination was the castle, which was impossible to enter without permission, due to the wards Zeref placed around it. As the wards were created by Zeref himself, most people couldn't even manage an attempt to work past them. However, Levy had been taught about their function, about how to hijack them and place them under her own control, after his supposed death.

Zeref would notice right away, with how tense he was due to the war plans. She approached the wall, slowly glancing around to make sure she was away from the crowds. Most people gave Zeref his space, out of respect for their emperor. Yet, he wasn't her emperor at all. So, Levy had no qualms about standing right next to the gate, seeing the guards frowning down at her in confusion. "What business have you here? Emperor Spriggan has requested all guests be refused, to ensure he remains focused on his current war plans."

She glanced up with a smile, shaking her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Yet, her magic was already working, faint and unseen to the guard focused on her. She felt the resistance in the ward, as someone fought back against her…however, they reacted too late. She'd already gained access, and was able to step through before she lost control again. Right now, Levy wouldn't risk using Fairy Heart to actually overpower Zeref, given his goals. "As you can see, his majesty requested that I come to visit personally. I didn't realize he had yet to inform the guards."

The two of them shared a look, before looking down at her with hesitation. "Would you please wait for a moment, while we confirm with his majesty?"

"Of course." She paused, blinking as if forgetting something. "Oh! And please tell him I have urgent news about Natsu. He'll know what it means."

She didn't know if they'd listen or not. So, she stood still, standing inside of the gates but still beyond the door to the actual castle itself. It didn't look different at all, from when she'd first arrived. It was cared for, and cleaned likely to the point of perfection by Zeref's staff. "His majesty says he is intrigued by you and wishes to hear of your news. Please, proceed ahead. He will be waiting for you in the foyer."

Levy gave a slight bow, before turning around to walk inside. This was her act of shock. Getting into Vistarion without her title would get his attention. From there, it was up to her to convince him of what she'd done, and hopefully convince him to at least listen to her as an ally for now. As for the rest, she'd get to that, with time.

When she walked inside, Levy felt like she was just walking home. Like she'd left out for a walk in town, and came back to return to work. She hadn't even noticed when Vistarion started to feel that way to her, when this castle became the place she wanted to be. Her eyes wandered around the walls, before a voice cleared behind her. There, Zeref stood, watching her with dark eyes. "So…I was wondering who would be bold enough to tamper with my wards. Yet, this was not what I expected."

She met his gaze, inhaling sharply. The last time they'd spoken, he'd been dying in a desert. She'd _watched _as he died and listened as he apologized for it, ensuring he managed to tell her…

Levy turned away, fighting back tears. She couldn't get emotional, not right now. Zeref wouldn't understand, and he needed a logical explanation for all of this. "And even after the most successful attempt I've seen to surpass my security and get inside…you simply stand there, in silence." Zeref tilted his head. "Did you not wish to speak with me? The guards said you made a claim to have been invited by me personally…which, of course, made me believe you had reason to either speak with me, or foolishly attempt to harm me."

"I know better than to attempt to harm you, Zeref." She met his gaze, seeing him raise his eyebrows further.

"Now…that is not a name I hear often here." He studied here. "Then you come from Fiore?" She slowly nodded. His grin widened further. "Ah…a member of that old man's guild, I assume? Seeking out the guild master I've kept waiting in my courtyard? Well, when the time comes, I assure you, he will be released unharmed."

"So you can begin your game, right?" He blinked, frowning now. "You want to obtain Fairy Heart, and change your past. However…there was something else I told the guard, a subject I wanted to speak to you about."

Zeref's smile faded, his eyes narrowing at her. "What of it?"

"Natsu. The reason you are doing all of this, really." Zeref frowned at her, stepping closer. "And if you think I'm going to let you go through with it, you're wrong. Because—"

"You seek to stop me? I assure you…I will let no one stand in my way, regardless of if I find you intriguing at all." His hand lifted, and in his palm, black magic began to form. Levy blinked at it, taking a step back before quickly thinking back on…well, anything, she'd read. Zeref's magic…she knew his curse, and knew how his death magic worked. There had to be something to cancel or block it…something…

She stared at it, thinking back to Igneel's scales and his magic. Zeref…Zeref had taught her enough, and she'd researched more to understand his magic specifically. With that, she braced herself, a magic circle forming in front of her as Zeref threw a ball of death magic towards her. She was just barely fast enough…and managed to see the black ball collide with a wall of magic, scattering in the air in front of her and dissipating before her.

The black wizard blinked at her, his eyes widening. "You…what spell was that? How did you…" He trailed off, watching her.

She inhaled slowly, meeting his eyes. Footsteps approached, and she glanced over, seeing August coming near. "I…" He blinked, seeing Levy there. "My apologies for the interruption. However, I sensed your magic and was concerned about a…potential threat."

"I…" Zeref trailed off, his brow furrowed. He was focused on Levy, who inhaled deeply, staying tense and ready to fight back. "I'm not certain." That was…something, at least. "She infiltrated the castle, managing to commandeer my own wards. And just now she…_countered _my magic."

"I…I didn't come here to fight you, not exactly." Levy saw Zeref narrow his eyes, clearly not trusting in that. "I just don't want you to go through with the war, when there are other options available to you. That's what I wanted to talk about. At least, I did before you tried to kill me." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Honestly, why is that always your first reaction with people? Just attack and ask questions later? What if I'd come here to say I already had Fairy Heart, wrapped up for you as a gift, and you just…got rid of it because of your impulsiveness? That would be one way to just destroy your own plans, you know."

"But…that would be absurd. To obtain Fairy Heart, you'd need to have—"

"Infiltrated or attacked Fairy Tail and stolen it from them, I know." She looked away. "Well…I did _try _to negotiate first." She sighed, closing her eyes. "But they just didn't seem to understand."

"You…" Zeref stared at her, and Levy realized what she'd just done. She'd…admitted to having Fairy Heart. August was staring at her, his brow furrowed, able to actually look concerned with Zeref's focus diverted. "You have Fairy Heart?" Slowly, Levy nodded, staring calmly at him. "Wh…prove it. I sense nothing of it about you…no sense of such a powerful magic anywhere near here."

"I'd…rather not prove it so obviously." She glanced around. "Master Makarov is here, right? Don't you think he'd notice?" Zeref frowned, but said nothing. "So, you'll…just have to take my word for it, really."

Zeref frowned, gazing at her. However, after a moment, he turned towards August "Please…get Irene here, so we can find our answer and be done with this. If this…girl thinks she can waltz into my home with Fairy Heart and tell me not to use it…"

"Natsu will hate you, if you do this." Zeref narrowed his eyes at her. "But…if you do things my way, I'll help you. You can have your brother back, and find a way to get rid of your curse."

Zeref rushed towards her, startling Levy. She gasped, but he already had her pinned against the wall, glaring into her. "Do not think you can toy with me. I have searched for an answer…for centuries. There is no eliminating this curse."

"Then…let me prove it." He stared at her, frowning. "I will…I will use the magic that cursed you. Or even the magic that cursed Mavis, if you prefer." She met his gaze. "And if I manage to complete either, and prove to you that I am mortal, that I do not heal from any wound…then you must listen to me and agree to end the curse my way." Having him look at her with such anger…it wasn't the version of him she wanted to see. Yet, this would be the first step. He needed to trust her, before he'd listen to her advice.

"Do you actually know how to utilize either of those spells?"

Biting her lip, Levy slowly shook her head. "I…tried to find notes, on living magic. However, it isn't the sort of thing people make public, you know. And as for Law…the only version I'm able to see is what Master Makarov uses when things get desperate, rather than its…previous variation."

Zeref glanced at her, frowning. "I…if you can discover how to utilize either spell, before the time comes for my war to begin…I will consider accepting your deal." He glanced towards August, nodding towards her general. "Prepare a guest room for her. I do not want to let this…guest…leave so easily. After all, she did work so hard to be here herself."

"Of course, your majesty." With that, Zeref left. August turned towards her, and Levy let out a slow breath. "That was…quite bold, telling him you possessed Fairy Heart. Yet, also quite clever, to earn his interest."

She nodded, feeling the facade fall. She just felt…tired. Dealing with Zeref, in this mindset…it was difficult to reach him. Part of her wondered if it was worth it at all, but then she shook her head. Even if she never managed to convince him otherwise, the time rift needed to be stopped, somehow. "I only said that because it was true." August stared at her, his eyes widening. Levy level her gaze, meeting his dark eyes. "It didn't leave me, when I used the spell. It's still there, and so long as he's uncertain if I'm lying or being honest, he won't harm me."

"But he will attempt to separate the enchantment from you…and Irene…I do not think we'd be able to convince her to side with us, not even with so many of the Twelve aware of your actions."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "We'll have allies, soon enough. For now…I think it is time for me to get to work on my last project, don't you? I never really got the chance to research Zeref's magic much before…well, you know."

"I will…attempt to bring you the materials once more." He paused, glancing away. "Though, it may be difficult. His majesty is observant, and not willing to let strange actions go by unnoticed and without comment."

"Don't get yourself in trouble for me, August." She smiled, patting his arm. "I'll find my answers alone, if I have to. I mean, it's not like I don't know where to look and can't get out of here if I really wanted to."

"Not even his majesty could stand against the power of Fairy Heart, I suppose." She nodded, and August shook his head. He walked her towards a hallway, guiding her to a room. "I apologize for the…treatment you must receive here beforehand."

"It's fine, I didn't expect any special treatment…not right now." Zeref had no reason to believe she was actually being kind to him. That kindness was what had made his trust deepen in her originally, and with how she'd arrived…Levy shook her head. Gaining his trust again would not be easy, and Zeref might not let her try, but she wasn't going to give up. As August left, Levy leaned back in her bed, pulling the locket out from underneath her dress and opening it slowly. The engraving stared back at her, the words reminding her of just how important she truly was to him…or at least, how important she could be. Staring at those words, Levy closed her eyes, finding herself falling asleep, exhausted from everything she'd just done.

**And now we're back before the war even began! I heavily debated adding a time travel element to this fic, but in the end, I figured this was the way I wanted to handle the time rift issue. So, despite my internal debate over taking this path for the story or not, it is what I ended up going with. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy did not expect to be woken up the next day, as if she had work to handle within the empire. However, the door did still burst open, making her roll over and frown at the intruder. Her locket tangled with her arm, and she carefully pulled it aside before blinking at the person in her room. "Rather than have you insist that—" Zeref was there, breaking off with his eyes widening. She frowned, before seeing his gaze directed towards her necklace…the exact replica of his own. Quickly, she lifted a hand to cover it, but it was already too late. "Where…where did you get that?"

Meeting his gaze, she slowly shook her head. "I…I can't say." She wanted him to trust her, but she couldn't let him find out about the time travel, not yet. He'd have too many questions, and she wasn't certain she'd be happy to answer them, not if he kept acting so coldly. "I'm sorry. This just isn't working out like I had planned." She sighed, pressing a hand to her head and dropping the necklace.

A shadow fell over her, and she blinked up, seeing Zeref right there, his hand snaking out to grab the locket. Given his closeness, she knew he didn't care for her at all. It sent a stab through her chest, but she ignored it yet again, seeing him inspect the metal. "It…it is exact, an exact copy. To make this, one would have had to offered…an example, to study from, for the jeweler." His brow furrowed, before opening it.

"Don't look at that!" She shouted, slapping his hand away and pulling it back protectively. His eyes widened, his hand frozen in the air as he stared at her reaction. Yet, she'd messed up again. Why was he even here? "It…it's private…"

"There were no photos." Levy didn't respond, staring away from him. "In fact…all I saw was a glimpse of an engraving. Is such a message truly that valuable to you?"

Levy inhaled slowly, closing her eyes. After a moment, she turned towards Zeref. "It…was made for me, but someone I cared for deeply." She had to be honest, to some extent. Closing her eyes again, she stared down at the bed. "Right now…I'm afraid that they might be gone forever, at least…the person I saw them as."

"Has he taken a path you disagree with?" Then, Zeref paused. "Pardon me, I made an assumption based on common cultures…"

"No, it was a he." She sighed, glancing over at him. "And…not exactly. I can understand why he's on the path he is taking, but I just hope I can convince him to see that he doesn't have to go through it alone."

Zeref frowned at her. "I see." He shook his head, frowning and rising to his feet. "For now…I will respect your silence, I suppose. After all…we have an agreement to move towards." What? She frowned, just now noticing the stack of books and old journals in his arms. "You claimed your inability to learn my magic stemmed from inaccessibility to material. So you do not give such an excuse to delay me later on…I've brought my studies here for your use. Now, the only thing that will prevent success will be your own inadequacy in comprehending them."

Zeref never looked down on her. Yet…no, he wasn't doing so now, either. Instead, he seemed to have a glint in his eyes, offering a challenge. This was because of the ward. He wanted to see her capabilities, to test if she understood magic as well as her actions made it appear she did. "Thank you." Still, it was out of character for him in another way. "I'm surprised you trust me enough to leave these with me."

"Oh, I never said anything about _that." _Zeref smiled, shaking his head. "Once our experiment is done with…I think I will simply have August erase the knowledge from your memories. You can return to your beloved without harm, and I will have my mystery solved…while knowing just how powerful you are, strange wizard." He paused again, tilting his head. "I…I do not believe you ever gave me your name."

For a moment, Levy stared at him. Then, she laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm certain you already know it, your majesty." She was never formal with him, but right now, he was an emperor and she was just a toy for him to play with. She needed to change that, and right now, his entertainment and intrigue with her would be the only thing that kept him approaching. "My name is Levy McGarden…I imagine you have a file on me somewhere, considering what you plan on doing in the future."

"Levy…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing. Then, his eyes widened. "The solid script wizard from Fairy Tail? But…you were among the rune knights…to gain entry to Vistarion, you'd simply have to…" He trailed off, staring over at her.

"Oh, I know. But where's the fun in getting in the easy way?" Levy grinned, watching as Zeref just kept watching her in silence. "So, before I get started with all of this work…am I allowed to leave this room for food or anything? Because being a prisoner inside of a castle sorta leaves me a bit confused on boundaries, you know." She already knew where she was allowed to go before, and her way around. Likely, she had the level of clearance of a servant…which unfortunately kept her from the library, but still let her eat.

"You'll know if you approach a place you are not allowed to enter." Zeref spoke quietly, yet the frown never vanished. "And meals are provided in a hall not far from here." He paused again, silence filling the room. She expected him to leave, or maybe give instructions if he was feeling particularly kind. However…his gaze flickered towards her locket again, his brow furrowing. "I…I know you said you could not say, but…just who was it that made such a locket? I…it shouldn't exist."

Levy's hand lifted to it, and she smiled softly. "I know." She saw his confusion, and Levy shook her head. "And one day, maybe one day, I'll tell you. But not while you're like this."

"Like this?"

"All depressed and insisting that a war is going to solve your problems." Zeref stared at her, and Levy rose to her feet. She needed to take a chance. He wasn't leaving, which meant…he was interested? Curious? Given his lack of care about keeping distant, she was certain it wasn't any sort of friendly feelings yet. But, talking would be a start. "So, you said I could eat, right? Then you might as well join me, if you want to keep talking that is. I'd prefer to do it while I'm staying busy. If I'm going to read through all of that before your war starts, I can't exactly waste time."

"Join you?" Zeref looked completely baffled.

"Yeah…eat with me, you know." He frowned, and she sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, don't you eat with that August guy at least?"

Zeref frowned, shaking his head. "I don't need to eat…"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to." Levy sighed, shaking her head. At least she'd tried. Confusion was better than nothing, right? Still, it wasn't what she wanted, not after weeks, nearly a month, of thinking he was gone. In a way, it still felt like he was. She began walking off, planning to falsely wander for a bit until getting to the dining room. However, Zeref walked towards her.

"Wait." He paused, glancing towards her. "I…I will not eat, but…I suppose I have nothing better to do than question your motives in coming here. It would be useful knowledge to have, before the war begins."

He was forcing such phrasing. She glanced at him, narrowing her eyes. However, she wasn't going to press that fact, not now. She only nodded, and he began to walk off himself. Following him, Levy walked into the dining hall, with a familiar setting she'd grown used to seeing in the past. However much the atmosphere between herself and Zeref may have changed…this was familiar to her. Zeref sat down, and out of habit, she sat next to him. He seemed mildly surprised at her choice, but made no comment as Levy began gathering her meal quietly. "So…much like your guild master, have you come to plead and negotiate for the end of the war before it even begins?"

Levy wanted to deny it, but it wasn't so different from what she planned to do. Sighing, she glanced over him. "When you put it like that, it sounds like I'm trying to manipulate you or something." Zeref smiled faintly, and she shook her head. "Makarov doesn't even know I'm here, actually. I have a few friends that know, but Makarov isn't one of them."

"Oh? Intending on a rescue if something goes wrong?"

"Not really." Levy shrugged. "I don't think they could get in if they wanted to. Well…actually, I'll change that. They could help me if they wanted to, but I doubt any of them will."

"Just who do you think has the power to infiltrate Vistarion so easily?"

"Theoretically, or in actuality? Because the responses become quite varied, in both situations."

Zeref paused, tilting his head. "I think…I think in this case, I am more interested in your hypothetical imaginations. Based on your methods of getting inside alone, you have an intriguing logic that I just…cannot seem to grasp."

"Yeah, I guess I am sorta weird like that." Levy smiled, touching the locket at her chest. Zeref watched the motion, frowning, but did not comment. "So…hypothetically, the ones that could most easily infiltrate Vistarion are the ones you give the most trust to. At the moment, your generals, if they could be convinced to actually betray you, would be the most likely potential suspects."

Zeref scoffed. "Hardly. I selected them for their strength and their loyalty. They would never betray me."

"Well, let's analyze them individually, then, and see if we agree." Zeref frowned, and Levy smiled. "Not that I really know much about any of them; there's only a handful that I'd say I'm comfortable even trying to analyze like this. But…let's start with…Invel. He's one of the most loyal generals you have, right?"

Zeref nodded. "Second in loyalty only to August, at least in my opinion."

"And how does he make plans, going towards the future?"

"Logically considering what is best for Alvarez. He is ideal in situations where emotional conflicts tend to…sway decisions one way or another."

She nodded. "Exactly. So, what if you give an order, that logically, seems to be for the detriment to Alvarez?" Zeref frowned, studying her. "Or…no, that seems too unbelievable. You're a strategist too, based on all the wards you have in place and the whole mind game you're playing with Makarov right now." He blinked at her, his eyes widening at her way of just disregarding his actions against her guild master. "So…no, let's say he's thought of a strategy that would help your country, before you realized it needed to be done. Do you think he'd hesitate to act, if it was time sensitive? Or would he await your approval, and potentially risk acting when it is too late?"

"I…" Zeref frowned, studying her. "In theory, I can see the logic…yet, that does not sound like a betrayal to me. It was in the best interests of the empire…"

"Okay, fine…Invel is hard to manage, I guess." Levy sighed, shaking her head. "And I won't even attempt August, if I can't manage to come up with a theory behind Invel. So…maybe Dimaria? She's…not the easiest to read, but she has her moments."

"I'd…rather move on, actually." Zeref was frowning. "I trust my generals currently, and I'd rather not…change that opinion, as of right now."

"Oh…sorry." She bit her lip, glancing at her table. "Um…oh, I guess your demons would probably be my next possibility. They were created to act against you, so while you might have wards and you'd stop them fairly quickly…I imagine they could get in."

"True, yet I do not see any Fairy Tail wizard allying with demons readily."

"We've already—" She broke off, biting her tongue. Zeref stared at her, narrowing his eyes, and Levy wondered if she'd spoken too much already by starting to retort.

When the silence continued on, Zeref ran a hand through his hair. "It…is mildly alarming, how much you seem to know." She swallowed, watching him turn towards her. "You…are aware of Natsu then? And…I suspect you did not wish for me to know that you were aware, either."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I know about him." She glanced over at him. "That's why I mentioned him, before, actually. I wasn't certain if I'd get your attention, otherwise, and I wanted to speak with you, as you predicted. Natsu's name was the first that came to mind that might…interest you enough to come."

"Oh, the magic alone was enough for that." Zeref crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know how many wizards have tried to take down the wards around Vistarion? Perhaps not in recent years, no, but in the early days of establishing the nation…not all approved of uniting as one." She stayed silent, and Zeref continued on. "Some even attempted what you managed…taking control away from me. However, their attempts were imprecise and incapable of being much more than a slight annoyance. Yours…it was as if you had studied them before, and knew exactly how to strike. Comprehending wards so fully, and so easily…"

"It is why you want to test me with your notes, isn't it?"

Zeref raised his eyebrows. "Determined that much already?" She nodded. "Well, I suppose you are quite intelligent after all. That is…interesting." Yet, he was frowning, staring at the table lost in thought.

"And now you are thinking about war plans, aren't you?" He blinked, glancing at her. She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Don't worry, alright? I…to be honest, I don't even know if I'd be willing to fight against Alvarez right now." She'd made this place her home, however briefly. Yet, she'd also made Fairy Tail her home too, and look what she'd done to them.

Suddenly, Levy wasn't quite so hungry anymore. The food on her plate looked bland and unappetizing, and all she could see were angry Fairy Tail wizards, fending her off. She could hear Makarov's panicked shout, as he realized what she planned to do and see Fairy Tail turn on itself, uncertain of if she was friend or foe. Even with that inner conflict, so many still came after her. Cana, Macao, Bisca…they'd held back at first, sure, but once they saw how serious she was, that was when the fight changed.

Her hand lifted to her shoulder, rubbing the place that had recently suffered a burn that was now gone, due to time magic. It was quiet in the room. She blinked, looking over and trying to snap out of her daze, realizing that she'd just started to break down, in front of Zeref. In front of a Zeref who did not know her, would not comfort her in any way. That made her chest ache even more, and her eyes burn.

Swiftly, she rose to her feet, taking in a shaky breath. "Excuse me…I…I think I need a moment." She spun around, turning to rush out of the room.

"Levy—"

She didn't hear what he wanted, and she didn't care what it was either. Right now…she was alone. She was even more alone than she'd been when she became empress, more alone than she'd been when she was thrust into Edolas with no warning, side by side with who she thought was her greatest enemy. Right now, she was close to the person she loved the most in the world and yet, she'd still never felt quite so alone.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref…wasn't certain what to make of the girl that had come to break into the castle. She was smart, that much he could tell. Her understanding of magic was strong enough to not only infiltrate his wards, an impossible task as it was, but also to counteract pure death magic born of Ankhseram's curse. It…shouldn't have been possible. He'd seen her fear when he began to cast his spell, and knew she realized what it meant…but her sudden reaction, that instinctive spell created on the spot…it was a skill he wanted on his side, somehow.

Still…there were too many conflicts in his way to achieve that. She…was a Fairy Tail wizard, from Fiore no less. As a result, she knew who he was, and like most, held the same assumptions about his past. Gaining her loyalty…it would not be possible, like it was with the rest of the Twelve. So, it would be a shame, really, to have to hold her here as the war began, when she held so much potential for use.

That, at least, had been his initial thoughts. Granting her wish openly, while hiding away his true intentions…it was something he was used to doing in Alvarez, with the Twelve. Yet…then he'd seen the locket, the one she held onto so closely, just as he did with his own. He had only barely glimpsed inside. Yet, the one word he'd been able to read left him confused, mystified, and more uncertain than he'd been in…longer than he could remember.

Part of him wished he'd been able to read more. He'd barely managed to see his own name before she snatched it back, protectively holding it to her chest, as if fearful that he'd break it. As someone who held a strong sentimental attachment to his own necklace…he knew he wouldn't be quite so cruel to destroy her keepsake of a loved one. Yet…why was his name there? Why was she speaking to him, so familiarly, so eagerly, if she knew his plans for the war? He didn't understand, and it made no sense. So, he'd tried to speak with her, starting with safer topics. That proved to be the wrong course of action as well.

Never in the past forty years had he doubted the loyalty of anyone in his service. Yet…just one hypothetical scenario discussed with that girl had him questioning if Invel might actually do as she suggested. It didn't sound unlike the winter general, not in his mind. Yet, was it truly betrayal, if it was for the good of Alvarez? Part of Zeref wanted to speak with him directly about this, but that would be absurd. What would he even say? 'An intruder made me question your loyalty?' It made no sense, even to him…yet, she knew Invel well enough to make the case, almost as well as Invel himself would have managed.

Then, there was her other knowledge, which she clearly possessed but attempted to keep hidden. She knew about Natsu, not just his relationship to the other wizard, but also about his status as a demon. That meant she likely knew more. His plans? Perhaps, which may explain why she was uncertain of if she would stop him or not. If she valued Natsu as a friend…perhaps she saw some value, at least, in altering history. Yet…what more did she know? HIs weaknesses? His history with Mavis? The location of his home? He just did not know…and soon, she'd likely know even more, with what he'd given to her.

There was no doubt in his mind that if she truly was the one to decipher the wards, she'd be also capable of deciphering his notes…given a decade or so, but still capable. Yet…he hadn't gotten the chance to speak to her more, to ask her questions and filter through her logic further to analyze who she was. Already, he was realizing he had a more fearsome opponent within Fairy Tail's guild than he'd thought. She…she was intelligent, brave, and willing to stand up to him, quite boldly. Yet, she also seemed eager to start debates with him. She'd been smiling, hypothetically tossing around ideas about Invel and how he could manage to betray him. It…it was just a mental challenge for her, he supposed. Likely, she was pleased with the research challenge as well, if that was something she liked.

Even so…something had shifted, at the end of the conversation. He was trying to determine what he'd said or done to…cause such a thing. Yet, nothing came to mind. She'd posed a startling idea, the idea that perhaps she wouldn't be an enemy after all…and then she'd seemed to almost…break down. Zeref wouldn't have recognized the expression in her if he hadn't…handled his own fair share of mental strife. Yet, he was certain she was battling with something internally. Whether it was grief from the loss of the beloved who gave her that mysterious locket or something else…Zeref paused.

He was almost certain of another cause. As he stared around the dining hall, numbly wondering what to do next, he realized that part of that expression…had been guilt. One didn't look that devastated by mere grief alone; they had to feel responsible for what had happened as well. If that were the case…Zeref glanced towards the door. Would…would she be okay?

Zeref grimaced, touching his head as it pounded faintly. He…couldn't think like that, not here. He was sitting just like that, however, when August walked inside, stopping in the doorway. "Your majesty? I…did not expect you to be here. You do not typically take meals."

"I…was not eating." He glanced over at his general, dropping his hand to try and hide his discomfort. Invel was with him; the sight made Zeref frown, yet he made no comment. "How…how are the plans going? Have we managed to track down the current status of the former Fairy Tail wizards? I'd like to have an estimate of how many continued their practice…it'll assist in knowing where their skill level is."

Though, clearly, he'd underestimated with one of the most obvious files he'd gathered. Levy…he'd need to look back at that file. Yet, he'd been certain she was working in Era. As skilled as they were, he doubted a single one of them could do what she'd done to infiltrate Vistarion. "They are going well, your majesty. The files have been updated and are on your desk for review, when you get the chance."

He nodded. Yet…Zeref didn't know what to do. Levy…her distraught expression was on his mind. However, there was only one…friend of hers here at all. It wasn't as if he could send August to investigate if she was okay, after all. And…why did it even matter anyway? It wasn't as if he cared about her. She…she was a useful tool, to be kept out of the war, or on his side. That…that was all.

Zeref gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. The headaches never came in Vistarion; it was why he enjoyed vacations here so much. "Is everything alright? You seem unwell."

August's voice…Zeref glanced over, taking a slow breath. "Just…something unusual." He paused. "Unexpected." Why did he care? That girl…she could keep up with him, he realized. Not only that, but she…she didn't flinch away from him either. She'd stood her ground, even when he'd pinned her to the wall, threatening her for her words against Natsu. Which meant…she held none of the fear that was constant in Fiore either. She…Zeref stiffened, when he realized what it was that bothered him so much. That fire, that intelligence…while not quite so innocent, that girl was much like Mavis.

Swiftly, Zeref rose to his feet. He…couldn't think about why. No, he just needed to act, that's all. Acting…that would help. The war…he would think on that later. "Your majesty?" August spoke again, and Zeref glanced over towards the elderly man.

"Not…not now, August." If he stayed…the death predation was already starting. It…he was going to have an outburst, in his own home, his retreat from all of the suffering it gave him. The thought…Zeref felt exhausted, wondering when it would ever end. Already, it had taken away so much…and now, it would take away even this from him. He closed his eyes, taking in a slow breath. Behind him, August had stilled, watching calmly as Zeref hunched over. The magic…exploded rather swiftly, without much warning. Yet, in the same manner…it also ended, leaving the castle void of any sign it had ever occurred.

When it was done, Zeref rose to his feet. "I…I'm going to speak with the guest that came to visit six months ago."

"Already? I thought the plan was to leave him be until the war began, your majesty."

Invel was right…and his logic was usually sound. But…Levy needed a friend. It was the least he could do, for…whatever he'd done to upset her so greatly. No one deserved to be reminded of their guilty conscience, after all. So, he kept walking, shaking his head. "Do not concern yourself with this, Invel. I have…another plan in mind, for delaying his interference." He did not, but Invel would not be calmed without at least the thought of a plan.

The patio area was where he'd been kept waiting, away from the main castle where Zeref had been hard at work on his plans. Most of the time, Zeref was with Dimaria lately…tracking down the time rift was vexing, to say the least, but they were so close to determining its next location. As soon as it moved…the war would begin, maximizing his time to complete it and gain Fairy Heart. If it was even there, that is. Levy…had also made that outrageous claim as well, though that one was likely to save herself rather than anything else.

The old guild master was playing a game with one of the servants. Zeref saw him, scowling instantly. He didn't want to deal with this, and he needed to act quickly. "You." Makarov glanced up, his eyes widening.

"This…you can't be…"

"Yes, I am aware of your surprise." Zeref didn't wish to wait, though. "Currently, a guild member of yours has also arrived in Vistarion to speak with me."

"That's…not possible. None of them even know I'm here…" He trailed off, his brown furrowing. "I will not fall to your deceptions…I came here for a reason, and I will have you hear me out."

"Very well. Speak as we walk, then." Makarov blinked, and Zeref turned to move. "I did not plan to listen to you yet, Master of Fairy Tail. However, I cannot say I wish to deal with your companion either in her current state." It was…harsh, but necessary. More accurately, Zeref simply couldn't deal with her…not without unnecessary danger to her person. The meal with her today…likely, that would be the last time he'd be capable of calmly spending time with her, if that outburst was any indication of…how easily he could become attached to her.

"Her current state?" The master narrowed his eyes. "What have you done to one of my children? If you have harmed her…"

"I…I'm not certain." Zeref glanced towards the guild master. "Yet, she is greatly upset about something…and I thought that perhaps a familiar face would calm her. Given that only one such individual exists in Vistarion, I thought I'd at least attempt to provide her with some aspect of home."

The guild master was staring at him, silent as they walked. Yet…he finally seemed to recover. "You're…being kind to her? Trying to help her?" Zeref didn't answer, standing stiffly and ignoring his questions. "Odd. Considering your reputation…I assumed you'd sooner leave her to her misery, than come fetch an old man to comfort her." He paused, frowning again. "Who is it, even? I cannot imagine which member managed to determine where I was, let alone seek me out in this place."

He…could offer that much. Zeref stopped, just outside of her door. He turned towards the man, speaking quietly. "Levy McGarden…and this is where she is currently staying." Makarov nodded, moving towards the door. "Please…wait until I am gone to enter. I…I fear that somehow, I am responsible for her distress."

"I thought you did not know what you had done?"

"I…" He trailed off, glancing at the door. The girl…was strange. Yet…the name in the locket lingered on his mind. _I'm afraid that they might be gone forever, at least…the person I saw them as. _What…what had she meant? It was his name there, engraved in metal and somehow that which she valued so highly. Who had she seen him to be? Was it even possible it was speaking about him in the first place? He just…didn't understand. "I think…she expected me to be someone I am not." Yet…her expectations had been positive, not negative, based on her sadness. She…_wanted _to be near him, or at least, whoever it was that locket spoke of to her.

His name…that was the only thing he had, that made him think of any of these hunches. Yet…perhaps she knew another man by that name? There were plenty of wizards who admired his history and would be…willing to pass along his name. Dark wizards, sure, but they still existed. The more he considered it…the more certain he was that that was the case. He'd never met her before…so obviously, the locket came from another Zeref. It was just…a strange coincidence and he was overthinking the problem.

"Well…I cannot imagine she expected much of you at all." Makarov sighed, glancing at the door. "But…if you truly are helping her, then perhaps you are not as bad as I made you out to be myself." Makarov shook his head. "While I cannot say I will change my mind about stopping you…I will say that you do not seem to be the sort of cruel man that would start a war for nothing either."

That…was more than he expected. All Zeref could do was nod, before turning down the hall towards his own room. He…needed to think for a moment. Behind him, the door opened slowly as the guild master walked inside. Yet…Zeref did not linger to listen. For some reason…he wished he'd known what to do himself, to help, to have an excuse to speak with her more. This fascination with that girl…it just might prove to be his undoing when the time came to begin this war and enact his plans.

**For those of you who think this is a bit rushed for past-Zeref to think this way...there is an explanation eventually, just not yet. Either way, he is definitely conflicted about some things for the time being. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy couldn't keep herself together. Everything felt like it was too much. There were too many things to worry about, too many people that should know her but didn't, and just…too many emotions building up all at once. She wanted to scream, but knew it wouldn't help. Already, she was sobbing like a child, reminded even further of how weak she really was to letting her tears fall. She'd never thought of herself as a sensitive person like this. But then Zeref had to go and die, and now…Levy just sighed, shaking her head. She pulled her knees to her chest, using them to hide her face. No one would bother her, but she was still used to trying to hide away her tears.

That was what made it so much more surprising when the door actually opened. Levy turned, frowning and sniffling as she saw someone enter. Initially, she'd thought maybe Zeref came in. She hadn't exactly answered many questions for him before running out. However, the person walking in was probably the last person Levy wanted to see right now.

Master Makarov frowned, walking towards her slowly. "Levy…so he wasn't lying after all."

"Please, just leave me alone." Seeing him kept the memories at the surface, reminding her of what she'd done. The magic energy she'd stolen lingered in her veins, pulsing as she was reminded of its presence. Fairy Heart wasn't unstable. It was warm, and almost comforting in a way, yet despite it feeling like a hug meant to keep her warm, it now felt tainted, like it should never have been there to begin with.

"What happened? If this is about the guild, I do have reasons, for what I've done."

She shook her head. "Go away." Yet, Makarov only came closer. He touched her arm, and Levy jerked away. "I said to leave!"

"I will not leave, when one of my own is suffering as you are." His gaze met hers steadily, challenging her to fight him again. When she remained silent, he sighed. "Levy, I will always be here for you, no matter what you think has gone wrong. Fairy Tail may be no more, but that has not changed my desire to protect you all. You being here…I imagine that means somewhere along the way, you discovered what Alvarez intends to do."

Slowly, she nodded, taking in a slow breath. "But you don't know what has happened." Her and drifted to the pendent, and she took a deep breath. "I…I didn't want to…but I just…I had to…" She choked, her other hand lifting to her mouth as she sobbed. Makarov patted her back, but it only made matters worse.

The one who should hate her, excommunicate her and ban her from the guild, was trying to comfort her. Makarov spoke kind words, patted her back, and just seemed to wait for her to stop. But she wasn't stopping. He'd told the guild to stop her. When it came down to it, she'd made Master hate her, just like he'd hated Zeref.

Still, was that really the case? He'd forgiven Laxus, at least. But what he'd done wasn't the same. No one got hurt with what Laxus did, not seriously at least. He'd made a ploy for guild master, not a ploy to steal away their greatest secret. And even if it was on the same caliber, Laxus had failed. Meanwhile, Levy had succeeded. The warmth in herself was a constant reminder of that.

The silence dragged on, and Master seemed to let out a sigh. "I cannot help you, if you do not speak of what is wrong, Levy."

Oddly, she felt as if she'd said something similar to Zeref in the past. Maybe she had, maybe she hadn't. Either way, it wasn't a logic she wanted used on her. "You can't help even if I do tell you." She hunched over, closing her eyes. "I…I don't think anyone can."

"Don't be like that, Levy." Makarov glanced at her, nodding. "You are, and always will be, a Fairy Tail wizard. We protect our own, and are closer than family, no matter what trials are thrown our way. Perhaps I am not the one you wish to speak with, but that does not change that someone out there will be there for you."

"But the person I want to help me never would." She swallowed, closing her eyes. She'd thought she could be patient and manage this. She'd thought she could handle being alone. Yet, now there was no going back and she just wanted this to be done with. Maybe she should just find Dimaria and stop Zeref that way. With no time rift, there would be no need to obtain Fairy Heart, and she could just go back to the guild instead.

Makarov sighed. "Sometimes, it is difficult, to show our care for another. Maybe this person does wish to help you, but finds themselves incapable of showing such help to you."

That wasn't the case. Zeref only saw her as a pawn, as a tool like everyone else here. The thought made her throat close, but her eyes were drying up. She'd cried too much already, and her nose was stuffy with her eyes itching. She just didn't know what to do. "Why…why did you even come here? I thought…I thought you'd be waiting to speak with Emperor Spriggan."

"Because he came and got me." Levy froze, her eyes growing wide. "I cannot say I understand why. Yet, he seemed to think I could calm your sadness, and wished for me to help you through whatever is troubling you."

Zeref thought Makarov could help? She blinked, sniffling and staring at her legs. Considering what he knew, it would make sense. As a Fairy Tail wizard, she should want comfort from Makarov, and not Zeref or even August or Brandish. Yet, she didn't. It was just that Zeref didn't understand that at all. The thought made her snort, shaking her head. "Of course he thought that." She wiped away at her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Did he really want you to cheer me up?"

Makarov nodded, frowning. "He did…" He trailed off, studying her. "Levy, you were…were you hoping for _him _to help you? Because that's just…"

"Please don't say anything to him, Master." She met his gaze, taking a deep breath. "I'll get better, at dealing with this. He doesn't need to know until he's…ready, I guess." Her gaze flickered to the stack of notes on the desk that he'd left behind. She'd focus on work, just like she had done before. Once she proved herself to Zeref, maybe then he'd have loosened up on her, and begun to grant her some of the trust she'd grown so used to.

"Be careful, Levy. That man seeks to destroy everything we stand for and wishes to utilize a power that should never have come to exist in this world in the first place."

She nodded, but oddly, Levy found herself thinking of a different risk than the one Makarov had in mind. Fairy Heart…that one wasn't as terrible as she'd first thought. Yet, it was the time rift that didn't belong. She'd stop it, along with proving to Zeref that his curse could be gotten rid of if he just listened to her, and trusted her for a change.

Makarov left her, and Levy was alone again. She'd asked him not to tell Zeref about this, but really, would it harm anything, to know she wanted Zeref here? It was confusing, to say the least. Rather than trying to contemplate it excessively, however, she turned towards the notes he'd left for her. The writing staring back at her was familiar, the same script from the notes on Neo Eclipse she'd read before. Picking up one, Levy took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning back with a frown. Diagrams were drawn out neatly, with the notes written in an oddly scattered format. However, she recognized a few of the images already.

"This journal is about the R-System…" She flipped quickly, skimming through what she found. Sure enough, towards the middle was the activation circle for the entire thing. Smiling faintly, she shook her head and set that one aside. She looked through the stack, blinking in surprise as she discovered a helpful stack of sticky notes, along with some pens to write with. She wrote down R-System on one, and placed it on the cover before moving on.

The next one she picked up, it had the same sort of strange organization. Zeref likely was trying to keep others from deciphering his notes. So, how was it organized then? She set that one aside, picking up the R-System book again. The activation circle wasn't at the end. The notes themselves didn't link together either, when read like a normal book. So, what order was it meant to be read in?

Activation in the center…her thoughts trailed off, before her eyes widened. Wasn't…wasn't the inner most circle of any magic spell meant to represent how it would be triggered? Typically, it was the same for most spells, as they were triggered by a wizard's intent. Yet, some enchantments would be triggered by proximity, rather than the will of the caster.

With that in mind, Levy flipped to the front, reading through the page again. That one had made sense, establishing the overview of what sort of spell it was. From there, she went to the back, treating the book like a circular entity, rather than a linear one. It…progressed as expected, the notes clearer and easier to read. "They're coded as a magic circle…each section of pages is a ring of the circle, so it…" She trailed off, pushing it aside and moving on to the new one instead. Pulling out her sticky notes, she began skimming through the book, labeling each section as she found it. The process was…gradual and tedious, but it was necessary to comprehend what was written.

She'd been so focused on her task that she hadn't noticed the door opening again. Instead of even glancing up, she kept working, already sorting through marking her fifth journal to make it readable tomorrow. Once they were all readable, she'd compare and see what she could learn. If the one was the R-System, somewhere were notes that related to demons, she hoped.

"It appears as if you are working through those quite quickly." The voice made her jump, looking up to see Zeref standing in her room again. He smiled at her, staying near the door and watching her. "Did…did your guild master manage to assist you earlier?"

She stared at him, biting her lip. "Well, not exactly." She wasn't going to lie and tell him Makarov improved things, not now. She didn't know how well she'd react, if he was sent to comfort her again. Yet, Fairy Tail would never remember. At this point, it was as if it never happened. One day, she'd be able to hold onto that, even if it wasn't quite something she was ready to do now. "He made a comment that just got me thinking about something else. Master Makarov means well, really, but I just don't think he'd understand, is all."

Zeref frowned, watching her. "Did you…do something, to harm the one you care for?" He gestured towards her locket.

"Not really." Levy smiled, glancing at him. "At least, I don't think I have. To be honest, I can't exactly be confident in that as I'm not him." He nodded, staying silent and watching her with a frown. Behind him, he'd actually shut the door and seemed to just be staring at her. "Is…did you need something? I didn't think you planned on helping me with this, actually."

He paused, staring at the books surrounding her. "I…did not plan on assisting you either." She didn't know what he wanted then. She frowned at him, and he seemed to be doing the same. "I can leave if you wish…but I just thought that…perhaps I could come here, for a break, to clear my mind. There have been…troubling thoughts, today, and I think that perhaps I could calm myself here."

Watching him, Levy slowly nodded "Oh." She closed her book, smiling at him. "Well, you did at least try to help me earlier by sending in Makarov, so why don't you let me return the favor? If you want, I can listen and try to…help, if you want."

"You do not even realize what is on my mind." She shrugged, looking away. "What if it relates to contemplating which of your guild members I should target first? Would you still be so willing to offer your assistance?"

"Your goal is to steal from Fairy Tail, not kill us." She shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "Honestly, I couldn't see you having that issue as a result."

His frown deepened, and Levy wondered if she'd somehow made things worse. "Do…do you honestly wish to help me?" Levy nodded, and Zeref leaned forward. "Then…perhaps it would be best to…try and clarify some things, first." This might not be good. Levy nodded, sitting stiffly as she watched him. "How much of my curse are you aware of?"

"More than you might think." Zeref seemed to be waiting, so she sighed. "I know that you gained it after you developed living magic, and that it grants you uncontrollable death magic when you value life, and controllable death magic when you don't." She paused, wondering if he wanted more. "In Alvarez, you typically don't see people the same way, which is why you…aren't quite so careful, around others."

"Yet, despite being in Alvarez…something set my curse off today." Levy stared at him, her eyes widening. "I know exactly what it was…yet, I just can't…understand why it would happen. There is no way I could allow myself to…to even consider…" He broke off, inhaling deeply. Zeref ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. Yet, Levy knew that the only thing that had changed was her presence here. If it affected the curse, that meant he was starting to value her, in some form. "If…if you had a friend, that you knew would betray you or harm you one day…would you continue to further that relationship? Or…or would you push them away, to protect yourself?"

"How certain are you, that this friend will hurt you?"

Zeref was quiet, meeting her gaze. "There is no avoiding it. My…my own actions will guarantee such an event will happen."

Levy bit her lip, turning to stare at her lap. She…she was doing the same thing right now, wasn't she? She knew what Zeref would do, and despite that, she was fighting for him, no matter what it took. "I…in your situation, I think I'd consider if my own actions would be worth it, first." Zeref did not reply. "If I decided they were…well, I like to think that most friendships can endure struggle, if they come from two people who really are connected. If you think you can create a strong enough bond with them to endure the betrayal…then I say fight for them with all that you have."

"Even…even if it means risking their life?"

She knew this concern well, coming from him. He'd only had it briefly, around her, but that did not change the familiarity of it. "I'd be honest with them about your curse, of course. But…if they decide it's worth it? Then really, it is their choice to take the risk."

Zeref watched her, his frown lingering. "I see." He paused, taking a slow breath. "I…do you mind if I think in here, for a moment? It…you can continue your studies. I just…think I'd be less likely to be disturbed here."

She knew that only August could bother him in his room, and that he'd only do so to wake him up in the morning. Yet, she nodded, smiling faintly as she returned to marking the journals Zeref had brought to her. Occasionally, she'd spot his gaze flickering towards her as she worked, but as promised, he remained quiet and lost in thought. Gradually, she began to grow tired, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him to leave. When she glanced up, she saw his head had slumped to the side as he leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, just like he had looked on the park bench in Edolas. The sight made her smile faintly as she put the journals up for the night. Even with the curse, he was far enough away to be safe. So, she curled onto her side in her bed, falling asleep calmly with Zeref nearby…feeling like maybe she'd panicked a little too early, thinking she'd never be able to reach him.

**Alright, my second update for the day is a little bit delayed, but I am trying to make some progress on a draft of a different story. It is going to take me a while for that one, I think, since it is becoming quite random in terms of the plot. Either way, I do hope you are enjoying this story as it gets closer to the end. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref never had peaceful dreams…but he wasn't quite certain if that was how he'd describe this dream either. At first, he'd thought it was a dreamless sleep. There was just a blankness there, but then gradually…a voice. "Wh..where is this? When…" It trailed off, and it was quiet again. Yet, it returned again, louder this time. "Something is wrong. But then, perhaps that is expected…it was a last-second creation, and those typically don't end well."

Last-second creation…a spell made out of desperation? Zeref knew a few things about those. Usually, the end results went terrible; if he was attempting to cut his hair, for example, it may instead attempt to slice off his head. Which…wasn't pleasant to experience, to put it lightly. So, whoever this was…likely, they had attempted magic out of desperation. Now, the result placed them…inside of Zeref's dreams? Inside of his head? He wasn't quite certain.

"I…someone is there. I sense you…but…it is difficult. Magic…am I still drained? Or, no, I simply don't have access because the spell failed."

Taking a breath, Zeref decided that speaking would do little harm to the poor soul now trapped in his nightmare of a mind. "I…cannot assist in understanding what you've done with so little information."

He couldn't see anyone, which was a bit irritating, but the voice did grow silent. "That…" Still, the voice sounded somewhat familiar. Zeref knew it, and felt like he should be able to identify this person…but something just seemed slightly different, different enough from familiarity to make him uncertain of the owner. "So, it was mostly successful. You simply refuse to let go…how strange. I thought you'd be eager for death, given the era I was hoping to return to. If Dimaria had received my warning, surely she would have known to go back to…" He trailed off. "But that seems unimportant. Perhaps I am alone, perhaps I succeeded in following her as I had hoped I would. Either way, I needed a chance to correct my mistakes before it is too late…and Fairy Heart was too far away to even hope to claim. This…this will be a peculiar existence, I think."

The strange rambling…the names, the way he spoke…Zeref narrowed his eyes. "Are…did you attempt to use Neo Eclipse? Is this what it feels like to have my future self…return to the past?"

"No…I had the time rift, but not Neo Eclipse. Given the fact that I was dying, I had few options but to try a…rather unstable spell, an earlier variation of Neo Eclipse, I suppose." Zeref had made many earlier variations of that spell…one without Fairy Heart, though, hadn't been formed. He'd suspected it would kill him to even try, and if it didn't…well, it would destabilize the time rift for certain.

Yet, then he realized what his future self had just claimed. He'd been…dying. In the future, he'd come to the brink of death…yet still returned to live. Why? "You…you had your peace, the end to this suffering. And…and you still chose to held on?"

"Ah…yes, I suppose that would seem confusing to you at this time." Future Zeref paused, frowning. The dream…rippled, almost, shifting. Then, Zeref had sight. He saw…himself, sitting at a table next to a familiar girl. It was in Alvarez, in the archives. She had books spread around her, and across from both of them, Invel seemed to be standing and…saying something. "I had found a reason to hold on, something in life worth valuing. It…I cannot say it was easy, to start seeing such things, but gradually, I had come to realize that I valued my existence, and the future that lay ahead of me."

August entered the room as well, and…future Zeref was smiling. His hand was holding that girl's, the girl…that Zeref already knew he had a strange draw towards. After seeing her similarity with Mavis…he'd told himself to stay away. Yet, curiosity and intrigue had made him restless, pushing him to see if his actions had truly kept her in a…lighter mood than before. "Levy."

"You…you've met her?" Suddenly, he saw someone by his side. His…future self, he supposed. It was strange, not quite looking at a mirror by close enough. This Zeref…his hair was actually longer, something that was impossible for his own to manage. There was an openness to his expression, and the sorrow was almost gone. Zeref wanted to reach into his mind, and take that peace for himself…find a way to eliminate his pain, just as this version of himself had done. "Sorry, but…that shouldn't have happened. Maybe…maybe I've taken myself to an alternate universe, or an alternate timeline…" Future Zeref ran a hand through his hair, frowning. "Time rifts can make spells unpredictable, I suppose."

"No…I do not think you'd make quite that large of a mistake." Zeref was starting to think, seeing pieces fall together rapidly. His future self had been dying and attempted to save himself with some variation of Neo Eclipse. He'd warned Dimaria, which meant she'd likely do the same. Dimaria had been acting strange the last few days, eager to go to the time rift and gather data herself, rather than just calculate here. Perhaps…perhaps she was following orders from his future self. Plus, Dimaria had been asking about that guest, almost from the very moment she arrived. She said she was interested in the little girl who'd managed to break down Zeref's wards, but there was something almost strange about the request.

Yet…Levy was also there. The locket, with his name in it, and this image, along with Dimaria's interest in her…combined with all of her secrets, it pointed to a single, surprising fact. Dimaria wasn't the only one to use Neo Eclipse; this girl had traveled back as well, and was now attempting to…do something. "You think this is the past of the timeline I came from?"

Zeref nodded, smiling faintly. "Dimaria has been acting strange…and that girl…I wondered about a few things." He glanced towards his future self, frowning. "Did you gift her with a replica of our family locket?" Future Zeref looked away, shaking his head.

"No…I had intended to, but—"

"Then my assumption…is that Levy has also utilized Neo Eclipse in some form. She intends to change our future…and if my future lies on a path to eliminate the curse and find such peace, then I will not allow it."

Future Zeref grabbed him, and suddenly, Zeref found himself pinned down to the ground. It was strange…fighting with himself, in a dream. "You will do no such thing." He met dark black eyes, seeing them glare into his own. "Levy…if she returned, and is in Vistarion, then she has one goal. She wishes…to help you. Perhaps speed along your progress to where I am, while assisting Dimaria in…"

"Dimaria is eliminating the time rift." Levy had even suggested betrayal amongst the Twelve. Had he truly let curiosity get in the way of seeing something so obvious? She'd gained their loyalty, somehow, in an alternate future. Well…Zeref would just have to take that away. "That girl is destroying everything! I will not—"

"That girl is the only one who I've met who sees our past and our darkness, and is still willing to be in our presence, without fear." Future Zeref kept him pinned. "That girl…chose to love us, despite our desire to destroy her family and everything else she held dear. She offered us another path, one that allowed us to move into the future, rather than the past…and still eliminate our curse, and ensure Natsu had a future with a family he wished to remain with."

That phrasing…Levy had said she had another option, another way to achieve his goals. Was…did she truly mean well? To help him, rather than cause his downfall? "Please…do not harm her." His future self…cared for her, deeply. Right now, Zeref could almost see why. If he'd met her on Tenrou Island, he likely would not have even hesitated to give in to his interest in her. Though, there…it would have led to her death. "She offers the brightest future we could hope to find. So please, if she wishes to help you, do not refuse her."

Zeref glanced back at the image, seeing the scene in the library. His brow furrowed…what else was there? What future had he lost, due to bringing the time rift to an unstable place? "Perhaps…perhaps I could change my mind, if I knew her better." Future Zeref sighed, shaking his head. "What else has she done? Why should I trust her?"

The image shifted, and then it was somewhere unfamiliar to Zeref. "This…was during the Alvarez War, towards the end, actually. As you likely know…Levy is a member of Fairy Tail as well." He nodded, but inhaled slowly. He remembered….she'd said she wasn't certain if she could fight against Alvarez, before she grew upset and left. However, this…this was such a calm, peaceful setting. His future self was holding her, resting on a bench…and it was almost as if she was sleeping, calmly resting as the sun set. "I had learned some…startling news, recently, and at the time, was not able to contact my usual advisors. So, I turned to the one person who was nearby who…somewhat understood me, at least." Future Zeref had a faint smile. "In a hypothetical world where the war could not reach us, she promised to be our friend. And…in one where it could…she promised to try, regardless of where we stood."

She'd stand by him, despite the torment he put her through? Zeref didn't know what to make of it. Yet…he saw the blackened dirt in the grass nearby, and the dead tree above them. The curse existed. Just maintaining the moment had meant he'd…wanted to be near her, greatly.

The image shifted again, turning into something different. "It…isn't something you can quite see well in this one." It was Levy, standing there with August and himself. Yet, his own expression…Zeref didn't quite know what to make of it. He looked stunned, shaken, and almost…devastated and desperate at the same time. "Surprisingly, it was not us, who determined the nature of our curse and how to eliminate it. Rather…it was her." He nodded at the image. "When you have people you trust and can rely on, I imagine she will tell you again. It was…not the easiest thing to accept." There was a frown on his future self's face, and the image already shifted quickly. This one was…much darker. His future self was…covered in blood, not healing, and likely on the brink of death. Levy stood over him, a knife in hand…hovering over her own wrist.

Zeref turned away, feeling a desire to intervene. He…shouldn't wish to stop her. That girl meant nothing to him, nothing at all. Yet…the girl his future self described…Zeref wanted to see her. He wanted to know a person capable of…caring for him, despite the things he was willing to do, and despite all that existed in his past. "There is more…but for now, are you at least starting to see? Levy means you no harm. She'd put herself through her own form of suffering…to help you find your own happiness, after all you've gone through."

The image with the knife…had he pushed her to the same despair he'd once felt? Given her expression the other day, it wasn't impossible. "I…will not harm her." No…he'd talk with her more, spend more time with her. At least, he'd make an attempt. She'd offered friendship to his other self, it seemed…perhaps he could gain that as well, and see how much trust she'd allow him.

Future Zeref nodded, letting out a slow sigh of relief. Yet…the dream slowly seemed to be fading away. "I…think I will be somewhere in your mind, watching over you. I cannot say this was my intention with the spell I utilized…but for now, unless you are ready to let go of the past and move forward…do not speak of me with her, please. I do not wish to make her suffer further, knowing how close things were to us meeting again."

Nodding, Zeref felt the dream fading away. His eyes gradually opened…only to widen in surprise. He was…surrounded, by death predation. He should have expected this, given his thoughts in the dream. Future Zeref had made him care, or at least value, that girl slightly. Now…he inhaled slowly, trying to redirect his thoughts. Dimaria…Dimaria was closing the time rift. Did it even matter, if he chose the path of war or not?

The magic faded. Then…Zeref remembered where he'd fallen asleep at. August was going to be furious, considering he rarely was able to wake up early on his own. Still, that wasn't the largest concern. "Levy?" He was afraid to look up, to see where she was.

"I'm okay." Her voice was steady, and he let out the breath he'd been holding. He glanced up, seeing her sitting on her bed. "You were…far enough away, at least." She smiled and shook her head. "You know, you could have gone back to your own room if you were tired."

She was…teasing him? He frowned, uncertain. "And you could have awoken me if you wished for me to do so." He wasn't certain if the magic would have allowed for it, but her attempt would have likely done something at least.

"Touché." She smiled again, before a yawn was released. It was…strange, how unaffected she seemed by what had just happened. She wasn't flinching, or even trying to put more distance between them. "Is that normally how you wake up? Or were you already awake for a while before that happened?"

Such a normal question, for an odd situation. He watched her, before the dream came to mind. Speaking with his future self in a dream…well, that was even stranger. "I…no, that isn't typical." He wouldn't ignore that man's advice, for now. If he wished to obtain the same peace he saw in his future self…well, he supposed his future self's advice was the one to take. "However…I believe it resulted from my dream." Lying to Levy, however, would not be the way to push forward into gaining her trust. Well, lying through omission, he supposed. "It was…oddly pleasant, a sort of dream that is rare for me." Compared to his usual dreams, that one had…given him a strange hope. While he couldn't hold onto it well, he had seen a future which…made him desire life, it seemed.

"Well, that's good."

What? Did she not understand how foolish she was being? He narrowed his eyes at her. "I could have killed you, you know."

Yet, she only shrugged. "Well, if you'd just drop your war plans and trust me instead, you _could _stop worrying about that now." Yet…his future self said to ensure he had people to rely on, before taking that path. She had the answer, he knew that. Neo Eclipse allowed her to retain that understanding, the understanding she had gained to free himself before. However, Zeref did not know if he could carelessly rush into this, not with what he had also seen as the aftermath of _losing _the curse. When he didn't respond, Levy sighed, and shook her head. "Anyway, I figure I'm going to get breakfast and then actually start reading these instead."

Reading? Oh, right…his old journals. Yet, she'd been working through them last night, making marks. He'd been convinced she was doing so, marking her confusion as she found them almost impossible to read through. "You…weren't reading them before?"

"Well, not quite." Then what had she been doing? He frowned, trying to think of what else would look similar. "You did your best to make them hard to decipher, and really…I don't think many people could figure out how to go through them right now. It's really…ingenious, to organize them based on the layout of a magic circle—"

"You determined that already?" How? He just couldn't understand. No one had that sort of education anymore…unless his future self had spoken with her more on such topics than he suspected. That…might explain how she'd gotten through the wards, too.

"Um…yes?" She sounded uncertain, and bit her lip. She hadn't meant to reveal that, then. Based on what he'd seen thus far, it meant the knowledge had come to her in the future, then.

Still, he didn't want her uncomfortable at the moment, and he needed to give that future a chance to form. His future self said to…let her in, though that alone would be a challenge. How could he rely on her, with the curse risking her life? He just couldn't fathom it. "I…" He took a deep breath, coming up with something at least to keep her attention. "Perhaps, even if you fail…I'd be interested in hearing your theory at least." He'd need it, without the war having a chance to succeed. "Though, I do not think now would be the ideal time to hear such a thing. I…" How to explain what he'd seen in a dream? He frowned, before deciding to…try and rationalize it without that. "It would prematurely end the challenge I've given you, and that just seems…"

He couldn't finish. Yet, she did. "Like giving in?" He couldn't say anything to that. His eyes were on her, and she seemed to just go with whatever he said. True, she'd protected herself when he attacked at first, but beyond that, she hadn't refused to stay here, despite having every right to fight for freedom. She offered some information at least, and…the way she kept holding the locket. However she'd obtained it, the engraving ensured she knew where it came from. This girl…cared for him, and he just could not determine why that was. "Well, tell you what. You had other questions for me too, right? And I wouldn't answer all of them either." He nodded, seeing her trying to keep the conversation moving anyway. "If you prematurely drop your war plans in favor of my plan to get rid of your curse, I'll answer them all, no more refusals. I'll talk as openly as you want, about where this locket came from, how I got through your wards…really, anything else you might wish to know."

She'd admit to the use of Neo Eclipse? "I…" Yet, the image of him covered in blood, collapsed in his own room came to mind. She'd been joining him as well. He swallowed, looking away. "Levy…could I…think on it further?" She nodded, and he took a deep breath. He had some of the answers he wished for, just not all of them. "In the meantime…am I still allowed to ask questions?"

"Sure, but there's still a chance I'll refuse to answer."

So, she'd keep her secret until the war was no longer a threat, it seemed. "That seems…quite fair of you."

"Well, to be honest, there's really one rather large subject I'm trying to avoid." She shrugged. "If I think your question gets a little too close to that topic, that's the sort of question I'll refuse."

Well, he could play along with ignorance too, for now. "One subject?" Levy nodded, and he tilted his head. "Then…given the oddly broad spectrum of refused answers, I am inclined to believe it is a specific event, to be accurate." Technically, it was an entire timeline of events, but he didn't quite have enough information to make that leap, without the dream.

"Believe what you want." She grinned, getting up and stretching. She was still wearing that same dress from when she arrived, one that strangely looked like Brandish's creations. For all he knew, it actually was one. He might need to obtain more for her, if she was staying for long. "Anyway, I'd say it is time for breakfast, and then more research since I can't quite get your agreement yet."

He nodded, rising to his feet as well. "Would you mind if I accompany you again this morning? I…I apologize for upsetting you yesterday, but I will attempt to avoid such subjects again, if you wish." His future self hadn't indicated what it was that would upset her so greatly, but Zeref was starting to get an idea. If she'd been forced to utilize Neo Eclipse, she needed to act against her own guild. That was the sort of action that would inspire guilt, and also make her unwilling to meet with her guild master again.

"Oh. That wasn't your fault." She wasn't meeting his eyes, and her cheerfulness seemed to dim for a moment. "Don't worry about it."

He didn't want her to be sad. It was a strange desire, one he wasn't used to…but perhaps he should adapt to it. Still, he remained silent as she walked towards the dining area, and he took a seat at the table, still somewhat unfamiliar with this routine. She moved to sit next to him again…yet his head throbbed, making him hold out a hand, stopping her. "I…as a precaution, perhaps you would take the seat across from me instead?"

She stared at him. Yet, slowly, she seemed to smile, nodding and moving over there. It shouldn't please her, to have to move…but then he realized, with a strange sort of logic, he'd shown that he cared for her in some form. "Sure. I didn't realize you cared." Indeed…that had been her logic after all.

"I…I shouldn't." It made no sense, yet it still was appearing to be the case. Perhaps his future self's emotions were merging with his own, as a side-effect of the spell. Regardless…he wasn't quite able to stop himself from acting based upon them at the moment. "You are an intruder, one who seems to know an odd amount of information about internal affairs."

He saw her eyes widen as she drank, and she lowered her cup almost immediately, swallowing. "Um…right." Did…she know even more than he'd realized? "So, what questions do you have for me today?"

Last time, he'd wanted to see her logic. This time, his future self was on his mind. He wanted to…understand her, and see if she still was willing to be near him, despite not having lost so much of his…dark tendencies, quite yet. "What sort of friends do you typically have at Fairy Tail?"

Based on her pause and wide eyes…he realized she hadn't expected the shift in his line of questioning. Still, she didn't take long to start speaking anyway. "Well, you already know Natsu…but I wouldn't exactly say we knew each other well until a little…incident recently." So Neo-Eclipse had somehow brought them together? That was…strange. "Probably the friend I was closest to, outside of my team, was Lucy. She's a celestial wizard, but she also loves to read and write…it isn't much of a passion of hers as it is mine, but she still promised to let me read her novel once she gets it finished."

The library…so that was why she had been there, in that image. "You enjoy reading?"

She nodded, smiling. "Well, books usually help me learn new things. For the longest time, that was how I was going about trying to understand more about magic, really." Vague…so his future self likely had taken an interest and started to assist her. "I learned a lot about written magics, and that sorta became my specialty. But, i still studied more, thinking that so much could be done if I understood the foundations of magic entirely…" Which…led to him, it seemed.

Either way, it wasn't as if he could state that he knew any of that. So, instead he stared at her, tilting his head in contemplation. "You are incredibly dedicated, to have taught yourself so much." His assistance helped in foundational learning, but she still learned much on her own based on that explanation. Yet…the future…there was something he needed to work towards, he supposed. "Would…do you think you'd still wish to read further, during breaks from reading my old journals?" He saw her nod, staring at him silently. "After you finish eating…I will show you to the library then." Yet, did he trust her to that extent? She already had his journals he supposed…and his future self told him to believe in her. Perhaps he could start with this, and see if she abused it or not.

"That…that'd be great!" Her smile…it was brighter than what he'd seen before. It seemed to light up her face, and for a moment, Zeref only stared. He…wanted her to keep that smile, if he could. Gradually, the more he saw of her, the more attached he was becoming. Maybe he wouldn't need to wait so long, before accepting the path she had to offer. After all, he'd spent his entire life, relying on no one. Surely, with at least one…he'd be capable of dealing with whatever aftermath there was, to knowing the truth of his curse.

**I don't really know what it is that appeals to me about situations like this, but part of me seems to have a lot of fun with weird mental connections like this (hearing voices in one's head, telepathic connections, reading minds, etc.). There aren't many stories I incorporate them into often, but it shows up a lot in the drafts of some of my original stories, and now it seems to be starting to bleed into fanfics as well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When Zeref walked into the library, he was expecting to find it empty. Typically, it was only himself and Invel that really utilized the space for much. Invel did so to remain up to date on all things involving government. Zeref…just went here to clear his mind and distract himself with books he'd already read multiple times in the past. Yet, that was not the case today. As he walked inside, he froze, his eyes widening in shock. Not only was Invel here…but it seemed as if he'd been joined with more of the Twelve in Vistarion than he'd seen since their initial war meeting began. Dimaria, Brandish, August, and Invel were all meeting at once…in a rather strange choice of location too.

Considering security, he supposed it wasn't the worst choice to make. So, Zeref simply walked towards them, and as he did so conversation seemed to cease. They glanced up, with Invel's eyes widening. Brandish just leaned back in her seat, taking extra focus on her nails, while August smiled and nodded in greeting. Dimaria clung to Brandish, annoying the other wizard who glared at her comrade in irritation.

"Your majesty. I did not realize you had intentions to stop by for research today." Invel bowed, glancing towards Levy. "And it appears as if you've brought…an assistant?"

"Based on yesterday's account, she is more accurately an intruder, or possibly a prisoner, depending on his majesty's mindset." August looked towards her, frowning but nodding anyway. "Good morning, your majesty."

"If…if she is an intruder, why is she here? This information is guarded for a reason. Any strangers managing to gain an understanding of—" Invel continued on, but Zeref was frowning. He seemed…oddly rushed, in his insistence on keeping Levy away. The usual passion and concern…it just seemed off, somehow.

Zeref's gaze flickered around the group. Dimaria…he was fairly certain she had gone back using Neo Eclipse, and was acting under his future self's orders, not his own. Yet, with Invel's attitude…had he done the same? This group meeting, in the library which was rarely used…was it to keep something from _him? _This many of them…it would become apparent quite quickly, if that was the case. He still didn't know if he should consider it betrayal or not, either, given the fact that they were staying loyal to himself, just not his current self.

Touching his head, Zeref grimaced. He didn't want to deal with contemplating the complexities time travel would cause in such things. "She is…a guest." He paused, seeing Invel break off, nodding.

"Ah." He glanced over at August, shrugging. "Then I suppose August was mistaken."

"I suppose I was." The elderly man glanced towards him, narrowing his eyes. August was always too observant of him. If anyone would notice he was behaving oddly, it would be him. "Is there a reason you wished to show her the library? It does not seem like the typical place to bring someone when guiding them through the castle, given your usual security measures."

"Nah, he's probably just living up to his promise to introduce me to this girl instead." Dimaria grinned, leaning forward. "Dimaria, expert time mage and member of the Spriggan Twelve. I'm pleased to meet the girl that can overpower his arrogant majesty over here."

"Dimaria! Do not speak of your emperor that—"

"Invel, it is fine." At least that much had not changed. Invel was still strict on following protocol and displaying loyalty, while Dimaria was…far more relaxed.

Levy was shaking her head, however, walking forward to shaker Dimaria's hand. "Levy McGarden…a rather unimpressive solid script mage of Fairy Tail."

Dimaria snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." In this instance…Zeref oddly found himself agreeing with Dimaria. Levy, even if she had been briefly learning from him, was far more skilled than he'd expect. If she actually managed to utilize living magic…he'd be certain that she had the capability of even surpassing him, should she manage to live long enough that is.

"I did not bring her here to meet with you. To my knowledge, the library was empty before arriving." He glanced around, narrowing his eyes. "Yet, instead…I find a strange meeting of my generals taking place instead. Is there a particular element of the war plans that has you concerned? Or perhaps something you wished to discuss more in depth?"

He was…disregarding Levy's presence. If he trusted her words from before, she would not fight against him at least. Maybe this was more reckless than he should be, but in the worst case scenario…he could keep her trapped here, while the war went on. "This castle is boring, and we've been working too long and hard on this war of yours." Brandish glanced over at him, a familiar frown on her face. "I just thought I'd gather everyone here to plan out the celebration of our victory when the war is over. After all…parties are great."

She didn't speak as if she enjoyed them though. It was always hard to tell with her, if she was pleased or not. "Planning…a party?" Brandish, he could expect that from. Perhaps even Dimaria, if Brandish suggested it first. Yet…August and Invel? Well, Brandish did have an odd sort of bond with the elderly wizard, but Invel would see a party as a waste of time and resources. That alone meant…they were not discussing such a thing at all.

"We figured you wouldn't approve, which was why we thought to meet in private about the matter." August glanced towards Brandish. "Yet, Brandish seemed quite insistent on having one, and I saw little harm in it. Plans are proceeding smoothly, and it isn't as if we are not capable of planning a party during breaks from war efforts."

"And of course, I can't resist the chance to see Randi all dolled up for the occasion." Dimaria grinned, glancing over at Levy. "Maybe she can make something for your guest over that. It looks like she's been sleeping in that thing. Seriously, did you not even let her get clothes?"

"Shameful. A woman has needs, your majesty, and you've been neglecting them." Brandish rose to her feet, walking towards Levy. A faint smile appeared on her face as she looped an arm through the other wizard's, while Zeref wondered…just what was going on? "Worry not, Dimaria and I will handle this. As women, we understand things that you simply are too dull to understand."

Since when did Brandish talk back? Baffled, he only stared as she began dragging Levy away, with Dimaria jumping up and following soon after. Turning around, he saw Invel and August watching. August was frowning, but remaining silent, while Invel had his eyes closed, shaking his head. They weren't surprised at all and Zeref was starting to think that he'd had enough.

He didn't quite know how to bring this up gently. So, Zeref decided the direct approach would be sufficient enough. "Just how many of my generals came back through Neo Eclipse?"

Both of them froze, turning towards him. August blinked, before sighing and looking away. However, Invel…he at least paled, and seemed to show some signs of guilt. "You—I did not realize you were…aware, your majesty."

"Recent events have made it rather obvious that it has been utilized, at the very least." He glanced back towards the door. "That Fairy Tail wizard, in particular. She gave me the first sign that something was amiss. Her interference with the wards, her knowledge of my generals…and the replica of my family heirloom." He touched the locket at his throat, shaking his head. "The secrecy, Dimaria's attitude…there are many signs. I just cannot fathom why…why so many of you seemed to have returned at once."

"It was a dire situation, your majesty." August spoke, looking over to meet his eyes. "We were following the orders given to us, at the time." He'd wanted so many to return? It made no sense. "And as of right now, I imagine Dimaria and Brandish are attempting to assure Levy that she isn't quite as alone as she feels, given the circumstances."

Make it to where she didn't feel alone? Then, Zeref blinked, frowning. Fairy Tail…their guild was known for close bonds, treating each other like family. That was the atmosphere Levy was familiar with. In Alvarez, that was far from the case. It made sense, for her to miss such things, and if she'd suddenly been plunged into the past as well, then that meant she had even fewer connections to rely on than before.

"I…see." He frowned, glancing between them. "And were you planning to inform me that Dimaria had sealed the time rift before or after I began the war?"

"We thought it would be best to wait for Levy to inform you of further details." Invel folded his hands on the table. "As strange as it may sound, she has done much good for Alvarez, and sacrificed many things to get to this point. It is up to her to decide how it would be best to proceed…"

He spoke about her as if…"You are…taking orders from _Levy_?"

He was angry. This was not a simple act of following his own orders from the future, but rather they had switched to following the orders of another. Zeref stepped forward, only for a voice to start coming through in his mind. _I…likely had perished. _He froze, his eyes widening. _Given the circumstances, Levy may have been made the next empress. As such, following her orders is to be expected, is it not? _

Zeref closed his hands into fists, slowly taking a deep breath and stepping back. He touched his head with a grimace, before backing away. "This…is tedious to manage. Why do you not simply determine a way to rectify your failed spell instead of tormenting me?"

August and Invel blinked at him, but Zeref ignored them. _Because…that would be pointless. We share a body, yet you possess control. Therefore, you have any magic I might be able to gain access to. _

"And I could…utilize it for you, instead."

_Am I really that irritating to deal with? Strange…as I find you difficult to manage as well. _It seemed as if his self-hatred still lingered, albeit in a different form then. _Regardless, can you not see that they mean you no harm? Stopping the time rift…must be done. When it became unstable, it began draining away the ethernano in Alvarez. Immediately, it nearly killed myself, Levy, and August in one blow. If it can harm those of us with such massive quantities of magic, do you truly think there is any wizard that would be safe from it? Do you really wish to have the guilt of the deaths of all wizards on your shoulders, in addition to the weight you already carry?_

He…knew his own logic. Zeref couldn't exactly argue with himself at all, it seemed. "Fine. Just…consider a way to fix this. I'd…rather not deal with having you with me, but separate like this."

_You do realize that I will act in my own self-interest for this spell. If I am selecting it…I will attempt to take back my former self, and alter your path._

"And then we both get what we want, don't we?" Future Zeref did not reply, and Zeref only shook his head. He glanced over at the others, scowling in irritation. "Both of you…get back to work, and just…remember that _I _am your emperor, not her. You follow my orders, regardless of what may or may not have happened in this future I have not lived."

"Your majesty…are you okay? Typically, your curse does not make you argue with yourself—" August began.

"I said get back to work." Zeref glared at them, and the two rose to their feet. Invel gave a slight bow, walking out first. However, August paused by the door.

"We will not betray you, your majesty, but I also cannot find myself willing to participate in any plans that would cause harm to Levy either." She'd swayed August somehow? The elderly man's brow was furrowed, and his shoulders were tense. He was conflicted, it seemed. "So please, be cautious in what you do in the future. She means well, and to her, you are more important than you realize." With that, he walked out. Zeref stared after him, wondering just how he'd become so important to that girl in the future. He supposed he'd never have an answer. Either he'd vanish into oblivion as his future self developed a spell to complete his travel into the past, or he'd lose all access to knowledge from the future with a spell that got rid of his future self completely.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Finally. I've been wanting to take you shopping for ages now." Brandish was smiling, leading Levy through Vistarion with Dimaria by her side. "As amazing as that dress was, you need something with color. It just won't stand out otherwise, not with hair like that."

Levy touched her head, frowning at her. She'd needed a break, but this wasn't quite what she was expecting. Being near Zeref when he didn't remember her had been unnerving, to put it lightly. He was like what Levy remembered him being, when they'd just arrived in Edolas and were reluctant to work together at all. He didn't want to talk about anything personal, and he just sat there in silence, when he wasn't asking her questions.

When he'd offered to take her to the library, she'd been hopeful. It seemed like she was making progress with him, gaining his trust already. Even if it did seem faster than before, Levy wasn't going to complain. She wanted the Zeref she'd started to see before back, the one who would smile at her when talking about magic and invite her to join him as he met with August for work. Yet, it seemed like that had been interrupted by a meeting of the people who were likely working towards stopping the future they'd seen from coming to pass.

From what she'd seen herself, the library wasn't a bad spot to hold a meeting like that. Zeref only seemed to go there to visit her before, and none of the others ever interrupted her lessons. However, now Zeref was likely suspicious of…something. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting to go out at all right now. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Brandish shrugged, and Dimaria grinned. "Don't worry too much, your majesty." The blond gave a wink, and Levy rolled her eyes. Luckily, she'd said that when they weren't near a crowd, but at least she was acting like it was a joke in case she was heard. "We need you dressed to seduce our emperor, and as amazing as that dress is, it doesn't exactly do much for you, does it?"

Heat rose to her cheeks and Levy glared at her. "No way! I'm not trying to…_seduce _him. That just sounds…"

"Like a word describing someone attempting to gain the romantic attentions of another." Brandish flipped her hair, placing a hand on her hip. "Whether you actually attempt to do anything physical with him or not, you are, in fact, working towards some level of seduction. And, as we've both said, that dress will just not do for that goal. You need something…less formal."

"Shorter."

"Brighter."

"Tighter."

"Softer"

"_Sexier"_ Their alternating adjectives were…a bit disorienting to listen to. Yet, Dimaria was grinning with Brandish at the end, tossing an arm over Levy's shoulders. "And, even if you didn't, this whole trip isn't going to be a waste of time. I need to talk to you anyway, without a certain royal pain listening in."

"But we are going shopping." Brandish narrowed her eyes at the blond, who nodded.

"Of course. If we don't buy anything, that's when we'll really be suspicious." The time mage glanced over at Levy, who was already questioning her decision to let them help her pick out clothes. She could have managed alone, and right now, it sounded like she'd end up with outfits that were far from her usual level of comfort to wear. "Anyway, your timing couldn't have been more perfect, of when we came back." Dimaria glanced at her, nodding. "It's already been closed. But, there's another problem, which I didn't realize until I actually tried to stop the damn thing."

"Did…was it already unstable?" Had Neo Eclipse somehow interfere with it already?

Brandish shook her head. "No, it was stable." She frowned. "The issue is with the spacial aspect of the energy. Mari asked for help from one of my servants because of it, and the two of them spent all day working on the thing. It was a huge waste of time, especially since she made me travel all the way from Farrow Island to help."

"Aww, but you had fun anyway." Brandish only turned away, pouting while Dimaria grinned. Turning towards Levy, Dimaria's smile faded slightly. "Anyway, she isn't lying. That time rift reaches into places I can't even get ahold of. While it is closed on our end, I can't say the same thing for the other locations. With some help, I managed to seal off a few, but there were some we just couldn't get anywhere near. It was as if…there wasn't any magic around to use to actually close it off."

That seemed strange. "You need magic near the rift to actually close it?"

Dimaria nodded. "It's hard to explain. To have much of an effect on the time rift, you need to manipulate the region it rests in. Basically, you need to trap it there, so you start by eliminating the nearby ethernano so it becomes easier to predict. But, there were places that didn't have this ethernano to get rid of. And, somehow, the rifts were still…behaving erratically. I thought it might be because it was tied to the others, but even sealing off them…well, it didn't do a thing to the ones I couldn't touch."

"So…in places where there's no magic, there's still open portions of the rift?"

Dimaria nodded, glaring at the ground. "Pretty much. Pisses me off, really. It means that all of this effort might be for nothing." She tilted her head, sighing. "If one of those things manages to go wild, all of them will react in response to it. Basically, if one is unstable, they all are unstable."

"And how many were you unable to seal off?"

Dimaria scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just one. Out of about six connected points, I found only one that didn't seem to make any sense like that."

Then that must have been the rift in Edolas. Levy frowned, wondering what could be done about it then. It wasn't like they could study it there, not when their magic wouldn't function even if they had an excuse to travel to that world. "Well, we're not going to find our answers now." Brandish held a door open, gesturing for them to go inside. "I say we instead focus on our current dilemma…Levy's lack of a feminine wardrobe."

The time wizard stared at her for a moment, before scratching the back of her head and nodding. "Yeah…let's do that." She didn't seem as eager as before. Levy watched her, biting her lip. Then, she took a deep breath and walked forward, patting her shoulder. Dimaria jerked away, glaring at her, but Levy smiled in response.

"It's okay. You've done a lot, more than anyone could manage." She glanced over at Brandish, nodding. "We'll come up with something. Soon, Ultear will be here too, so we'll have another time mage to meet with and brainstorm ideas on what to do."

"Right." Dimaria took another deep breath, before smirking over at her. "I guess if you're not disappointed, I shouldn't be either, right? So, let's get this shopping spree on. I've been dying to see what you'd look like in a little red dress."

With that, Levy found herself shoved into the store. There were rows of hangers, filled with various shirts, pants, skirts, dresses…and so much more. Yet, Brandish immediately moved towards the dresses, ignoring everything else. When Levy tried to join in looking, Brandish would shoot her a glare, making her drop her hands and wait instead. After a moment, she thrusted a pile of hangers into her arms. "Try these on. I want to see what they look like on you, so don't just waste our time by checking them yourself."

"Exactly. We're here to judge how well you'll pull in the man of your dreams." Dimaria grinned, while Levy blushed again. Separately, they weren't so bad, but together, the teasing almost seemed to never stop. Still, she didn't want to mess up the chance to actually relax for the first time in ages. So, she went inside, and began pulling on a variety of different dresses to show off to her friends. The locket never left her throat, and neither of them seemed bothered by that at all, but they had plenty of opinions on the different outfits themselves.

"Randi, were you trying to make her look like a puffball?" The dress itself…well, there had been a lot of excessive fabric to try and make it balloon outward. Plus, it had been coated with feathers; Levy had wanted to get rid of it immediately.

"So fuzzy…" Brandish stared at it, frowning. Then, she shook her head, turning towards Dimaria. "It was soft, when I touched it…I like soft things."

With a sigh, Dimaria waved Levy back to get on the next one. When she returned, they were staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Not bad…but I don't think matching your hair color is the way to go." Brandish nodded in agreement, and the outfits continued on. Some were actually liked, others immediately rejected, and some got Dimaria and Brandish into arguments over if it actually made her look appealing or not. Really, Levy didn't care as long as it was functional at this point. She'd tried on far more dresses than she ever would on a shopping trip at home. Really, she knew her size, and she knew what style she liked, so what more was there to do?

"So, we working with a budget, Randi?"

"That depends." She glanced at Dimaria. "How much are you willing to offer to assist your empress?"

Somehow, by the time Levy had finished and was back in her original outfit, they were in a debate over how to pay. "She's not my empress." Dimaria snorted, glancing at the girl.

"Oh? I thought you referred to her as such earlier."

"As a joke, Randi."

"And you've done so seriously as well, Mari." The blond gritted her teeth, and Brandish smiled. "Therefore, you care, and as such, I think we should both contribute."

"Fine. How much you want?"

"Ten thousand."

"Are you serious? Ten thousand jewel could buy her at least a quarter of what she tried on already."

"And combined with mine, she can purchase half of the outfits. I think that between the two of us, we had decided on at least that many being flattering on her."

"Uh, guys?" Levy wasn't certain if they heard her or not. "I don't really need a huge wardrobe like that…just two or three so I can change would be fine."

"Well, at that rate, we might as well say fifteen. After all, we're likely going to find more at the next store too." They were doing this again, somewhere else? How long would they be shopping for?

"I thought we'd use the same budget at each store, not for the entire day out."

"Randi…I'm not spending a year's salary with you again…"

"It wouldn't be that much." Brandish turned away, huffing. "Probably only half, really."

"Both of you, can we please stop for a moment?" Brandish and Dimaria turned towards her, frowning. Levy sighed, shaking her head. "Really, I don't need that many clothes. It's not like a need a full wardrobe to hall back to the castle. Just…a few outfits to change into would be fine."

"Aww. you're no fun." Brandish turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's no way you can be interesting every day with so little variety."

"And I'm not letting you walk out of here with so little either." Dimaria grinned. "So, when you put it like that…Randi, I think we need to get a discount on our products." Levy frowned, while Brandish shrugged. She reached out towards the pile of clothes Levy had left behind in the changing room and for a moment, Levy thought they'd vanished. Yet, when she looked closer, she saw them. Every dress had shrunk down, and was now able to fit in the palm of her hand. "And now the real fun begins. You ready, Levy?" Wait, she didn't want to actually _steal _her clothes. Weren't they just talking about buying them?

Either way, she wasn't given the chance to debate the matter. "Hold on a second…Brandish and Dimaria…" The shopkeeper spotted them, and seemed to pale as he spoke their names. "Get out of my store! I won't have you ruining my wares like you did to my partner in Glasgow."

"Gladly." Dimaria walked to the door, and Brandish joined, waving at the man. However, that was when he realized that he was missing quite a bit of stock. He spun around, glaring at them, yet Dimaria only laughed, pushing Levy ahead of her. "Ready to see just what I'm able to do, your majesty?" Levy glanced at her, and then Dimaria snapped her teeth. For a moment, Levy felt a bit strange. Yet, as she glanced around her, she realized everyone else had stopped, completely. The man behind her was frozen in pursuit, people on the streets were paused in various tasks…even objects seemed to have stilled. "Welcome to my world, and in this place, _I'm _the one who makes the rules. Right now, I say we own every bit of clothing that man has to offer."

"Not all of them. He was trying to sell those horrid rainbow leggings. Did you see how childish they were? Yet they came in sizes for adults."

"Take what you want. When we get back, you know we'll never hear the end of it from Invel again."

Brandish shrugged, before slipping back inside. She returned before long, walking next to Dimaria in the frozen streets. "Are you coming?" She glanced back at Levy. After a moment, she shook her head, following after them. She might not agree with their methods, but strangely, this was feeling oddly like the sort of trouble Fairy Tail would get into. "This is why Randi's the best shopping partner. We don't ever have to worry about getting in trouble for anything."

"You guys…you're stealing from your own merchants."

"Nah, they'll get paid." Dimaria placed a hand on her hip, smirking back at Levy. "We transfer funds remotely, when we do things like this. It makes things more fun, to at least making them _think _we're thieves. Yet, then they one day mysteriously receive a deposit of ten thousand jewel from an unknown source…"

Brandish nodded in agreement. "And they think back to the girls who stole that value's worth of clothing…"

"I…I can't believe you two." Levy shook her head. "This is just a prank?"

Dimaria grinned. "And isn't it fun?" Levy…really had no words. Yet, she smiled at the others, before chuckling and continuing on. She needed this, in a way. Despite wanting Zeref back, having Dimaria and Brandish was better than nothing. They were strange and a bit quirky, sorta like Fairy Tail wizards. In a way, it reminded her of them, and helped her see that while she might be turning away from her old guild, it didn't mean she was moving away from the close bonds she'd come to value. Instead, she was making new connections, and forming a new family as she moved forward into a new life.

**So, Levy does get her shopping trip with Dimaria and Brandish. I was interested in exploring Dimaria and Brandish's friendship a bit at some point, but I didn't quite know if I'd ever really make a full story out of it. So, this chapter is my way of sorta thinking of the sort of things they'd get up to together. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When they returned to the castle, Levy was smiling. As odd had the shopping trip had been, it was strangely fun. For a moment, she'd gotten away from her problems and had been able to relax with some friends. Plus, Dimaria and Brandish were…well, entertaining to say the least. The two of them constantly teased each other, and when she was around, it seemed like the teasing extended to her as well. As far as the clothing they'd gotten, Levy wasn't going to be too picky on it. True, Dimaria had picked out some outfits that were more revealing than anything she'd wear, but Brandish's style was sorta cute from what she'd seen, and rather random.

What she wasn't expecting when she walked in, however, was to find August and Invel waiting for them. The three of them stopped, seeing Invel gazing at them sternly with his arms crossed over his chest. August was frowning, nodding towards them. "Oi, you really going to keep bugging me for more updates, old man? I thought I already briefed the two of you on the issue with the rift."

"This…actually is a different matter that has come up." August glanced over at Invel, who nodded and dropped his arms to his sides. "It concerns his majesty, actually."

Dimaria frowned, but said nothing. Levy was wondering what he'd done this time. "It appears as if he is, and has been, aware of our use of Neo Eclipse for some time. You asking to meet with an intruder combined with an exact replica of his locket…as unusual as it may sound, it apparently gave him the impression that it had been utilized."

Frowning, Levy paused. If he knew, then what was he doing about it? Wait, how did he even know? The locket was one thing yes, the slightest hint that it could have happened, but it wasn't enough. Zeref may have started the theory, but to be confident enough in it to confront Invel, Levy was certain he'd want more of a basis than that. Invel was the one who could logically argue his way out of most situations, after all. "Was there anything else he noticed that made him think this?"

"You in general, really." August spoke, shaking his head. "Your knowledge, your capabilities…it seems as if it was too apparent that you knew things you should not."

"Then why not assume, I don't know, telepathy? Spies? Connections inside of Alvarez?"

"I agree." Invel folded his arms over his chest. "This is a strange leap to make, even for his majesty. And if he wished to bring the case to me, his certainty of it being true was strong."

"Do you think we should have denied it?"

Slowly, Invel shook his head at August. "No, I do not wish to be dishonest with our emperor. Regardless of how it was managed, he discovered the truth." He paused, frowning. "And, perhaps just as alarming, he appears to be growing unstable. Not long after confronting us about the matter, he began to argue with himself, before ordering us to leave him alone."

Levy froze, her eyes widening. Right now, he was immortal. So, he wouldn't try anything yet, would he? She bit her lip, uncertain. "He did not appear to wish for self-harm, Levy." August spoke, meeting her gaze. "More accurately, he seemed to be angry with us, and is likely concerned with his war plans given the state of things. He is aware that Dimaria is closing the rift, and that we seem to be planning something. Given the situation, I see no reason to hide our meetings together like this any further. At least with us being more open about the matter, he may calm slightly, knowing it is not through a lack of trust that we act."

"Whatever. It was a pain to try and think of places to hide from him anyway." Brandish glanced over at Levy frowning. "You gonna go run off to comfort him then?"

She wanted to, but could she? They were hardly even friends right now. Zeref just interrogated her, almost daily, and then left her be. Their conversations were starting to be more friendly, but now, he likely wouldn't want her comfort. "I don't think…that I would be able to help." She sighed, shaking her head. "For now, I think it would be better to take advantage of this and try and figure out what to do with the time rift situation. Dimaria explained it to the two of you, right?" August and Invel nodded. So, Levy pulled out a lacrima, holding it out. "So I don't break any more of your laws, would someone mind connecting this for me? I'd rather not get arrested for illegal magic use on top of whatever Zeref has planned for me breaking into his home."

That hadn't been her best plan, she decided. Yet, August still took the lacrima, connecting it with ease to Jellal. After a moment, it lit up, his voice coming over swiftly. "Levy. I was wondering when I'd hear from you. How are you managing with preventing the war on your end?"

"Um…okay, maybe." She glanced at Invel and August. "But that isn't quite what I wanted to contact you about. Have you located Ultear already?"

"And Lucy. We're in Crocus at the moment, waiting for Nab to join us. Lucy believes Natsu will as well, as he had been spending this time training on an island." Levy nodded.

"Good. I'm with…well, the rest of us for now. We need to talk to Ultear about the time rift issue."

"So, your ultimate time mage cannot handle it alone?"

"Shut up, bastard." Dimaria glared at him. "The rift itself isn't the problem, it's the world it exists in that is."

Levy shook her head, and Jellal sighed, holding the lacrima out towards Ultear. "Sorry. I did not realize you were listening in." Yet, he still sounded mildly amused with her reaction. Was he actually teasing Dimaria too? That was strange. It seemed like Jellal was starting to relax more, over time. Maybe Meredy was rubbing off on him a little. "Ultear, this is still your area of expertise, however."

"Jellal debriefed me a little, while we've been waiting. We're attempting to stop a time rift, correct?" Dimaria nodded, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall. Brandish had joined her, though the others remained standing for now. "And what, exactly, is the issue?"

"The spacial aspect of the energy means it is connected to multiple dimensions. I had a spacial magic expert help me find them all, but one of the ends is in a world where there's no magic. Yet, the rift is still drawing energy from something. I just can't figure out what, so I can't block it out at all."

"How strange." Ultear paused, frowning. "Is there a chance that it was drawing energy from the other ends of the rift?"

"I mean, if it was, it'd mean it has a delayed reaction to them being cut off." Dimaria crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't say it is impossible, but it is unlikely."

"Then the answer would lie in the other world." Ultear was quiet again, before looking over at Jellal. "Do you think we have anyone that would be able to locate and send people there? I know we have some strange magics in our group, but that seems a bit beyond us."

"I should be capable of managing that." August spoke, nodding at Levy. "Yet, you are requesting to send wizards into a world without magic. There are dangers in such an action."

"And I figured that without magic, finding some random source of magical energy would be difficult, if not impossible." Dimaria glanced over at Levy. "Not that I don't have confidence in you, but it isn't the easiest thing to manage even with magic."

"Actually, if the rift is where I think it is, I might already know what is giving it energy." There was one massive source of energy there, after all. Edo-Mavis' lacrima…it might not be close to the rift, but hadn't the unstable version already proven that it could reach out quite far for energy if needed? "The issue would be in stealing it. There are counterparts to everyone from this world in that one. This magic source? It is protected by Alvarez over there."

"Sounds like a pain to deal with." Brandish glanced over at her. "But, I suppose I will help. Meeting myself sounds like a one-of-a-kind experience, after all."

Yet, that didn't feel right either. Levy slowly shook her head, frowning. "We've done enough fighting, and interfered over there enough. To be honest, I think our actions over there are what brought Edo-Mavis back here." And had that been what caused the instability? They'd never found the answer to it, before. Jellal had stated that Zeref knew its source and had tried to explain it, but beyond knowing it was caused be travel between worlds, he'd somewhat gotten lost in it. "We can't interfere enough to give them that chance, just in case we are still unable to seal off the rift over there."

"So, we're just going to sit around and do nothing, hoping they don't play with the thing?" Dimaria snorted. "Like that's gonna go over well."

No, if she asked, she was certain Mystogan would help keep others away. However, they also needed to try and get rid of its power source. To do that, without a fight, they'd have to give Mavis what she wanted. "I need to do some things, before we head over there. If we want to get this peacefully, we need to have something to negotiate with."

"And what the hell are you going to offer? Candy?"

Levy shook her head. "No. I was actually thinking demons and a body switching spell." She glanced over at August, seeing him blink at her, raising his eyebrows. "The energy…Alvarez wants to use it to bring the dead back to life. While I don't think I could manage to bring over enough energy to actually do that, I should be able to manage the body-swap, and actually providing bodies. It's been done before, so we can actually swap the minds of these two with someone else's."

"I see. So, you will be researching living magic then?" Levy nodded, and Invel smiled. "It is unfortunate that I know little of the subject. I'd been questioning if we'd somehow manage to resume our lessons. They were quite useful, and managed to fill my free time well before."

If that was what Invel enjoyed doing, Levy wasn't quite certain what to make of his definition of fun. "If you have questions, you know you are free to ask us, Levy. At this point in time, there is no use hiding our assistance to you," August said.

"And we'll get through this, together. After all, our whole team is coming back as one, pretty soon. And at least a few of us have been in Edolas before, so it won't be that much of a shock to be there again."

In the lacrima, Jellal was back and frowning. "Excuse me, but I do have one question that may become problematic with this." Levy paused, turning towards him. "Do you remember what you told me, when we met first met back here?" She frowned, then her eyes widened. "I do not know the specifics, but something like that, will it cause problems in a world without magic?"

She'd almost forgotten about it, really. As time passed, it almost became normal to just have that overflowing energy in her. Glancing down at her arms, she frowned. Yet, that's all it was. Fairy Heart wasn't an active spell, or anything that would drain her. However, it would make her just as much of a target there as it would here. "So long as news doesn't spread about it, we should be fine. The plan will be to bring energy in lacrimas. We'll follow through on that side of things, and if this does become problematic, we'll deal with it then."

"I'm not fond of leaving unknown variables in our plans." Invel glanced over at her. "What exactly is he so concerned with?"

She was about to answer, when she looked up and noticed two people had frozen and were listening in to their conversation. Zeref was there, and by his side, the guild master of Fairy Tail also remained, looking stunned to hear Levy calmly discussing plans with who would likely be their future enemies, if Zeref had his way.

"We'll discuss that later." Invel frowned, before following her gaze. "I didn't realize you guys were here."

"Emperor Spriggan was just discussing attempting to end this conflict peacefully." Master Makarov walked forward, frowning. Zeref joined, however his gaze seemed to be strange. For a moment, he'd glare at them all, then his gaze would grow distant. He'd calm for a moment, and then seem to scowl in irritation; something really was strange with him. "And yet, we come here and hear even stranger problems arising. Levy, are you insane? Creating demons is not to be taken lightly. That magic is forbidden for good reason, as is resurrection, which this other wizard should know as well."

So, he'd heard plenty already. "I don't plan on making them violent or anything. Just…alive and with a conscious mind."

"And you intend on somehow educating yourself on Irene's body-swap magic?" Zeref narrowed his eyes at her. "Because I do not know of another enchanter, or enchantress, with similar abilities."

Meeting his eyes, she narrowed her own. "I already know how to use it. As for how…well, I hear from August and Invel that you likely already figured that much out."

He glared at her, shaking his head. "It makes no sense. You are a Fairy Tail wizard." She nodded. "And you…went through the spell?"

Looking away, she shook her head. "Well, I mean yes, but…" She sighed. "I was the one who cast it." Zeref frowned, but said nothing. "And knowing that, do you really think I'm going to just let everything I did go to waste? Doing that wasn't easy, you know. And I still…I still don't know if I did the right thing, or if there was something I could have said to change that path, or another solution that we just couldn't see, but there wasn't _time. _You were gone, and…" She inhaled deeply, realizing she was going too far. "Look, I'll…explain more later if you want. Just…don't think you can stop me."

He met her gaze steadily. "I did not plan on doing so." He glanced over at Dimaria, narrowing his eyes. "Already, you've interfered enough to stop me. Yet…I am not spiteful without reason. Stopping this now seems rather pointless…and still, I find myself intrigued with where your limit may lie. Are you truly a wizard capable of becoming like me to accomplish your goals? Or are you still a Fairy Tail member at heart, only able to do so if it preserves the bonds you hold so dear?"

So…that was his reasoning for keeping her near. It was a mere curiosity, an interest in her magic and ideals…nothing more. Levy glared at him, seeing those dark eyes so walled off from her. Right now, she was starting to see that before the war, Zeref had been even further lost to his anger and misery than he was in Edolas. Reaching him like this, it would not be possible. "Leave my child alone, Emperor Spriggan. She is working hard, to preserve her own form of peace and…finish a job she's taken up long ago, from what I am hearing."

Looking towards Makarov, Levy slowly shook her head. He was still defending her. Despite what she'd done, he was trying to help. Yet, she didn't deserve it. "Master…don't—"

"I will not say I understand why you will go to such lengths, but if anyone can manage it and make such a magic harmless, it would be you."

He had faith in her, in her skills and knowledge. Yet, she'd betrayed him. She betrayed that trust, that faith. "Stop being so kind to me."

Zeref turned towards her, and…well, Levy didn't want to see his expression. She looked down, staring at her feet and trying to take slow breaths. "Levy? This is just like before. What have I done to make you think I'd be cruel? What—"

"I'd suggest…you listen to her, for the time—"

"It isn't you, it's me!" Levy shouted at him, meeting his gaze. "I betrayed the guild! Fought my friends, brought in…" She trailed off, inhaling deeply. "But of course, no one remembers it. No one that would actually care to speak up, to explain that I don't deserve to still be a member of this guild! I don't deserve to wear this logo on my back, to be defended by my guild master, not when I…" She trailed off, shaking her head. She'd already gone this far. What was a little further?

Her gaze flickered to Zeref, challenging him. He already knew how pointless it would be, to get Fairy Heart now. "Levy, calm down. Maybe you've left to another continent, and became friends with those who wish us harm, but you personally have done nothing wrong." Makarov was still trying to be reasonable. Yet, Levy only shook her head.

"You just don't remember. Well, I suppose it'll be easy, to show you what I've done." With that, she stopped suppressing what she'd been hiding from the moment she arrived. Her magic aura burst to life around her and she saw his eyes widen. "Do you see now? I used it already and no one even knows how, or why. That's why I don't deserve your kindness. So please, just stop defending me."

Yet, he wasn't the first to respond. "I…did you return to take it again?" Zeref was studying her. "Why would you still…"

"Apparently, it comes back with you." She met his gaze. "So really, I've just created another problem. Don't you think there's plenty of people out there that'd want to take this from me anyway? You, for one."

"I…no, I have no need for that power anymore."

Well, that was something. Levy sighed, glancing at Master. He was watching her, and after a moment, he lowered his gaze. "Levy, that power is no toy. I suggest you return it before it is too late." She began to repress the magic aura again, hiding it away before others noticed.

"It is already too late." She glanced over at August and the few friends she'd made here. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to start working on figuring out how to use living magic. I'll be in my room, if you decide you need me for something." She began walking off, not looking back at all. If she'd been pretending to be ignorant still, she might've asked for directions. However, there was no point in it anymore. There was a weight in her chest to push past and the best way to do that was with a focused task to complete. She'd finish stopping the time rift. After that…well, maybe it was time to find a new path to follow for her future, one without Alvarez and without Fairy Tail too.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

So, she hadn't been lying. Zeref watched Levy leave, feeling uncertain and confused. He wanted to prove to his future self that he wasn't the same, that he wouldn't become so soft-hearted and allow others to order around his generals. Yet, his cruelty seemed unwarranted. That girl tormented herself with her own thoughts. When she found herself lost to it, she found distractions. In terms of handling mental conflicts, she was like him.

It was strange, too…having Fairy Heart so close, and not even feeling the slightest desire to take it for himself. He blamed it on knowing the rift was no longer usable, but really, would he have taken it even if it was? For some reason, it just wasn't the same. Which then led to the question…why was he so invested in this war? He'd thought it was for his spell, to grant Natsu the family of his past. Yet, that was not the case. At least, it wasn't entirely the situation.

"Levy…" Master Makarov sighed, closing his hands into fists and lowering his gaze. "She's always been so cheerful, smiling and quiet, but cheerful nonetheless. This…I cannot say I know what has changed, but she is not the same anymore."

"She has come to learn more deeply of suffering and despair." He frowned, thinking of her phrasing and what his future self had stated. "It…she is strong, but everyone does have a point at which they can take such suffering no more."

The guild master glanced at him, raising his eyebrows. "You speak as if you know her."

He didn't, but despite how he'd labeled his interest, he knew he had been just…trying to protect her. The more he cared, the more danger she was in. That would never change, at least not with him. Yet, there would be one way for it to change. The question was, could she do it instead? "I've known such despair myself, for quite some time. It becomes easier to see in others, as you experience it yourself."

Makarov nodded, sighing. "You also speak as if you know what she has done. Why she has stolen from her guild."

Zeref tilted his head at the man. Could he speak of this with him? Perhaps…perhaps he'd have insight that was missing. As someone like him, separate from the time travel, it would be…easier, he thought, to handle. "I do." He glanced behind him at the others, sighing. "Let's…speak of this elsewhere. I'd like your advice on a particular matter, and I would prefer not to concern my generals about such a thing at the moment."

"Your majesty? Are you certain? We may be assisting with the time rift dilemma, but that in no way means we are not here to serve you as well." August spoke, watching him.

He'd always been so close, so willing to listen. That was why August was so valued, amongst them all. Zeref gave the man a small smile…his first smile in months, he thought, that wasn't based off of some dark amusement. "Do not worry, August. I'm just…conflicted right now, and I think it would be best to speak with one who…does not remember that which I cannot."

Meeting with the man that was supposed to be an enemy, however, might not be the best choice. Yet, he wasn't feeling particularly logical right now. He'd spent the greater part of the day arguing with his future self on how to handle the Spriggan Twelve, and then later trying to convince him to just finish the spell. His future self had made some valid points as to why he couldn't, but Zeref currently wished he could. If he could get someone else to assist, though…perhaps then he'd be freed of this torment of two lives in one.

He wasn't quite certain where he was walking, but it didn't really matter particularly, so long as it was away from the generals here. They had been speaking into a lacrima as well, which meant there were even more people from the future now in the past. Just how many had that girl brought with her? It wasn't surprising, of a Fairy Tail wizard, but he'd thought it might be possible to overwhelm the spell. He hadn't exactly been capable of experimenting with Fairy Heart to see if it was truly unlimited magic power, or simply an excessive amount.

"So, are you going to speak to me about what is troubling my wizard, or are we just going to walk in silence?"

Hearing Makarov made Zeref glance back at the elderly man, slowly nodding. "Yes…we are." He didn't quite know what to say. "To put it simply…Levy has completed what I was set out to do. The reason I sought Fairy Heart was to use the spell she has since used…a spell that allows for one to travel into the past and rewrite history."

Makarov stopped walking. He stared Zeref, blinking in surprise. "She's traveled back in time?" Zeref nodded. "And her first action was to come _here? _What could that girl possibly be thinking?"

Shrugging, Zeref stopped as well. "Likely, she is wishing to prevent the war from starting. I cannot say how far we are before the war would have begun myself right now…but likely, she gave herself enough time to try and convince me out of it…" He frowned, considering what she might do. She'd had Invel advising her, likely, which meant she'd take a logical approach. "I'd estimate two months, minimum, at least. She was working with my own generals on this, it seems…which means she had individuals who knew of my mindset in planning this war, and who knew how difficult it would be to convince me of another option."

"Do you think she did this to stop you from using the spell? Because, as reckless as it may be, I could see some of my wizards working together to accomplish that."

"But my generals would not." Makarov frowned, and Zeref sighed. "They…followed her, because I believe that I was dead in this future, as impossible as it may seem. As a result, Alvarez had a new ruler…and that ruler was her."

"Her…_Levy? _How on earth would that girl end up as your replacement?"

This would be getting into…knowledge he should not have, it seemed. "That is…complicated." He glanced at Makarov, frowning. "I don't know why I wish to ask for your advice on this at all, really. However, my generals seem to have mixed loyalties, and it isn't as if my demons provide decent advice on problems of this nature." He paused, gazing at the old man. "Since we have no reason to become enemies anymore…I saw an opportunity, I suppose, to approach one in a similar situation to my own. One of your wizards has swayed loyalty…and you remember none of the events that led to this conflict. Just as I should not…if not for the actions of my future self, however."

"Are you saying you used the same spell too?"

Shaking his head, Zeref closed his eyes. "Not quite. It was…a spell made hastily, out of desperation. The intent was similar, and used because I was already dying. Typically, I wouldn't have utilized it because without Fairy Heart, such a spell would cause magic deficiency and my…immortality, would not only prevent the spell from completion but also prevent my death." That much wasn't uncommon knowledge, at least. "Yet, he utilized it…depleting the last of his energy in an effort to travel back in time. Likely, he planned to arrive as the war was starting, but I know my own recollection of specific events is vague enough to cause more of a potential to scatter the arrival point."

"So, you come from this future as well? Then why are you not helping them? Why are you still…confused as to what has happened?" Makarov glared at him. "Honestly, I'd expected you to at least be willing to help your own generals, even if you cared little for Levy."

Zeref paused. "Actually…I do care about your wizard. She's…not that unlike someone I once loved, and what makes her different is…more intriguing than I'd like to admit to even myself." Makarov stilled, staring at him. "And…I am not my future self. Rather, his consciousness currently resides in my mind. Consider it…akin to telepathy, from the future, if you like. He speaks, and attempts to advise me on the proper course of action yet…he is more unlike me than I expected to see."

"Has he explained why she replaced you?"

Zeref nodded. "They were…together, it seems. Romantically." Makarov blinked at him, and Zeref shook his head. "I cannot fathom why…this is a future in which the war happened, and we were enemies. Yet, I also cannot deny what he has shown me either. We were close…and part of me thinks she was hoping to reach that closeness to me now. Yet…" He sighed, shaking his head. "I am not him. I do not think I will become him, either…not without great conflict before hand." The memory of that image…of himself on the brink of death…it still lingered. If he truly cared for her…he would not risk putting her through it again.

"That's unexpected." Makarov paused, glancing towards him. "Yet, it at least explains some of what has happened. Levy would not turn against her guild lightly, which makes me believe she felt she had no other options. Perhaps, in part, she was swayed by the desire to see you again."

"That is…not unlike some of my own goals, with the spell."

Makarov nodded. "For that reason, and for the fact that now, it is as if none of it has happened…I cannot blame her for what she has done. I will have some form of punishment, but her heart is in the right place, and I can see she's already suffered through enough to arrive here."

"I…want to make things easier on her…yet I question if it will make her suffer more, asking this of her." Makarov raised his eyebrows at him. "Currently, you know her better than I…and I do know what my future self says on the matter…but I do not think I wish to listen to him. I find him irritating, and…unnerving, to say the least." Makarov didn't comment, just letting him continue. "You are…aware of my immortality, correct?"

The elderly man nodded. Zeref sighed, shaking his head. "My aim has always been to find a way to eliminate that and die. I want peace…yet, contrary to that, it appears as if my future self wishes to live." The guild master was good at listening. It felt odd, being able to vent without interruption. August would ask questions, and Invel would constantly poke holes in whatever theory he was saying. "Ideally, I'd say I wish for him to complete his spell. In other words…seek out a way to have his conscience overpower mine, and let me cease to exist. Yet, given the circumstances, he cannot plan such a spell out…and while perhaps I could attempt it, I fear that by utilizing the spell myself, I will do the reverse and eliminate him."

"How does Levy play into all of this?"

"I questioned if I should inform her of my dilemma, and ask her to construct and perform the spell for me." Makarov's brow furrowed, staying silent. "It…likely would not be easy on her, I realize that. Yet…would it not make all of them happy? She would have the Zeref back that she knew, as would the Twelve. And myself…" He trailed off, frowning. "I seemed happy…in that future. It…it is not something I think I am keen on throwing away, if it can somehow be preserved. Right now, I have little beyond painful memories so if that is able to change, and in a way that would offer her some form of comfort…really, would it be so harmful?"

"What you are asking for is to have her kill some version of you." Zeref closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "For one who loves you, who loved you at any point in time, do you not think that is a cruel request to make?"

He'd done it before, though. Even Mavis had done the same. "It is not so unusual." Makarov didn't respond, so he looked back down. "Mavis asked it of me, in the past. And…I loved her, in a way." Yet, that care…it had just vanished, hadn't it? "And there is one that I've expected to do the same for me, though I do not think he recalls anything of the bond we once shared."

"Then let me ask you this. Do you think it might be possible for you to return her feelings one day?"

Zeref gazed down at his hands, the curse overwhelmingly swarming his thoughts. Could he disregard it and let himself care again? It wasn't as if he hadn't done so in the past. But it was never quite so recklessly as this would be. "Not…no, I don't think I'd be able to…let go of old habits and fears." He'd care for her, in some form. Yet, Zeref knew he'd stop himself. He'd stop himself from letting it get further than that, especially because they were in Alvarez. Instead, he'd force himself to see her as a pawn, a logical move to have her by his side, to avoid further dissension amongst the Twelve.

The guild master sighed. "Yet you care for her, in a way." He nodded, closing his hands into fists. Makarov looked away, gazing off towards the wall. "Then let's make a deal, a truce of sorts between Alvarez and Fairy Tail." Zeref frowned, turning towards the elderly man. "You will leave Fairy Heart be, and let my guild move on in peace. And in return, I will research this spell for you, and find a way to give you what you want. Levy need not realize what has occurred. So long as I manage it before the point she returned from, it will simply appear as if it was successful in the first place."

"You…you know nothing of this magic, though…"

"And can that not be changed? Do you want someone to help you or not?" Zeref swallowed, staring at the old man who seemed irritated now. "I'm offering you what you asked for, but refusing to let you put that girl through any further suffering. Take my offer, if you want to be rid of yourself, or don't, if you are content to live as you are now."

It was not the offer he'd expected, when he'd gotten Makarov to discuss ending the war before it even began. Zeref had planned to just end it, with no requirements at all. After all, it wasn't as if any damage had been done. The master had disbanded them of his own free will. Yet, it was better than he'd expected. He turned towards the man, nodding once. "Then it appears as if we have a deal. Follow me. I shall get you the notes you will need, to understand what should have been done…and what was likely done as an alternative."

Master Makarov followed behind Zeref as the emperor led the guild master to his office. Notes on Neo Eclipse were relatively harmless, after all. It wasn't anywhere near as dangerous as the journals he'd just carelessly handed off to Levy. Yet, it was still an oddly trusting act, for him. He was tired, tired of considering if he was being trusting due to his own change of heart or if it was influence from his future self. With instructions on which variant it appeared his future self had used, and information on the functionality of the true spell, Zeref let the guild master leave. Thinking about it, he realized it was probably the first time in history he could recall willingly letting someone just leave his side with any knowledge of magic he had created. This merging with his future self really was bothersome, after all.

**Sorry for such a late second update today. I got a bit busy. However, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

It was the next day that Zeref discovered the irony of his discussion with Makarov. He'd been meditating in his room, questioning what to do now that he had a new plan to eliminate his suffering and push off his worries onto someone else for a change. Yet, it was a plan that really left him personally with little to work on. So, the meditation had begun, along with questioning if he should leave Alvarez for the time being, before he grew to be too caring for that girl, and lost his safe haven from the curse.

True, he hadn't believed he would let himself grow too attached, but he still would prefer to be cautious. His future self had been strangely quiet about his latest plans, and Zeref didn't know if that was because he approved or not of what was going on. Regardless, his attention had been pulled away rather suddenly. For the second time, his wards were being tampered with. Yet, at least this time, it wasn't as alarming as Levy's magic, with a skillful manipulation of the circles dictating who could and could not enter. Rather, it felt like someone wasn't even bothering to examine what they were and decided to just beat at them with whatever magic force they had. As a result, it was highly unlikely for them to be successful, yet it was perplexing that another intruder would make such an attempt.

He had planned to ignore it, and let the guards deal with the issue. Yet, a knock came at his door not much later, disturbing him again. With a sigh, he rose to his feet, opening the door. He frowned, seeing Master Makarov shaking his head, running a hand through his balding hair. "I don't know what has gotten into him, but maybe you can talk some sense into him instead."

"Into whom?"

"Natsu." Zeref blinked, his eyes widening. "I thought I sensed his magic, and sure enough, he's right outside, bashing his fists into the air and claiming he's going to burn down your wards. Not like he'll manage, but he won't listen when I tell him to leave things be, and as for his other claims…" Makarov sighed, shaking his head. "I knew that boy was impulsive, but this is just worse. Maybe if you speak with him, he'll let go of this nonsense and leave your empire in peace so I can actually focus on our agreement for a change."

To his knowledge, Natsu had no reason to be here at all. Zeref had ensured that the boy would see him as an enemy; on Tenrou Island, perhaps the shock had made it more difficult to inspire anger, but he'd definitely managed to inspire rage and despair when encountering his brother within Tartaros. "I…suppose I shall see what he thinks he can accomplish, coming to Vistarion."

Zeref moved past the guild master, but found the shorter man following after him anyway. Considering what was outside, he supposed he didn't mind. Natsu was, after all, more of an ally to Makarov than his own, despite being family. As he walked outside, he saw two guards, trying to calm the boy yet remaining inside the ward, as they should for their own safety with a violent intruder. Yet, Natsu was not slowing down, it seemed. As he'd sensed, the boy was just lashing out with fire at the ward, causing little effect in the overall construction and proving that fire and simply having power did not solve all problems.

"I'm sorry. We can't let you pass…"

"Damn it, I'm your emperor's god damn brother! Don't I get some kind of privileges or something for that?"

"He doesn't have a brother…"

"Well, he probably just didn't tell you guys about me!" Natsu glared, and the guards kept arguing. Yet, Zeref had frozen, his eyes wide.

"See? He has this ridiculous idea in his mind that the two of you are related. I don't know if it was his plan to get inside or not, but hopefully you can get him to leave this be for now." Natsu was right, though. Since Zeref had not revealed anything yet, he realized yet another person who must have come to the past.

Natsu looked up, spotting Zeref and grinning, waving over at him. "Hey, Zeref! You gonna tell them to let me in or not?" He…wasn't certain. The dragon slayer frowned, before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. "Right, you kinda don't like me right now, right? Or, well, it wasn't really clear. Tell you what, you let me in, and I'll fight you like you wanted me to. That's…what you planned for, right?"

It was likely the strangest offering he'd had, coming from an attempt to bribe for entrance into the castle. "You'll…fight me?"

Natsu nodded. "Last time, I actually managed to do some damage." The boy wasn't smiling. He focused on Zeref, before looking away. "Not that I really feel like fighting you now. No, I came to knock some sense into you first. There's no way in hell I'm gonna just sit back and let you use me as some tool to kill you, Zeref. I mean, what sort of a person would that make me?"

This wasn't a conversation to be had where the rest of Alvarez could hear. Glancing at the guards, he nodded towards them. "He can pass. But Natsu, there is no need for the fight." The dragon slayer blinked, before slowly grinning.

"Really? That's great. I guess you aren't as set on that plan as I thought you'd be at this point." Makarov was staring at the two of them, and Natsu seemed to finally notice he was there. "Hey, gramps! I didn't think you'd be here already."

"I…Natsu, what do you even mean with that? And…" He trailed off, glancing towards Zeref. Yet, he'd already begun walking back. Natsu and Makarov quickly followed, and Zeref paused, turning back towards them.

"He isn't wrong, Makarov. And as for how he is even aware of such an event…I imagine you came with Levy as well?"

Natsu grinned, nodding at him. "Oh! So that's why you aren't interested in fighting me. I didn't realize she found you first."

"Just how many of you did she even bring? I…I just can't keep track of this anymore…"

"Oh, not many more. I mean, she sorta needed Dimaria with the whole time rift problem anyway, and she didn't want to tear apart friendships and stuff that formed in the future, so of course Nab and Loke had to come. But Lucy's Loke's key holder, so it made sense to bring her too, and then there was the whole 'don't make Zeref mad with strange actions amongst the generals' thing that convinced the others to come along too. Oh! And Jellal wanted to help, since he's friends with Ultear, so we got him too."

That was at least somewhat informative. It explained some of why he'd noticed strange behaviors as well. Not all of the Twelve had returned, likely since it would only require a small group to help hide Dimaria's actions. If that was all they were doing, maybe he shouldn't be hugely concerned. "Natsu…did you just say _Nab _was helping?" Makarov was staring at him. Zeref frowned, trying to identify the name. Likely, it was a Fairy Tail wizard. Still, Zeref did not recall seeing notes on him.

"Oh, yeah. Believe it or not, he had the power to put a stop to the war!" Wait…what? A wizard he couldn't even recall the name of had been his undoing in this alternate timeline? Zeref stared at the dragon slayer, who was still grinning. "Well, not just him, but he sorta started it all. Plus, he went on some jobs with me, helped me…" His eyes widened, and he spun around to Zeref suddenly. "Right! We need to get Igneel back!"

He…had no idea what to say to that. "Pardon?"

Natsu nodded, grinning. "Igneel. You know, big dragon, the one who raised me? You brought him back before, so don't tell me it isn't possible."

"Please no. Why are all of my guild members getting invested in black magic at once? I need a voice of reason. Things like this make me glad I don't have to be a guild master anymore in my old age."

"Well, we are going to get the guild back together, but that's gonna happen later. I want to get Igneel back first! Then he can make it easier to get to the Fairy Tail members, 'cus he can just fly us to them."

Pressing a hand to his forehead, Zeref grimaced. "Even if I had an inclination to bring Igneel back to life…it is not something I can manage. Do you even realize how much energy it requires to sustain a dragon?"

"Yeah, that's why you tether him to all of us again." That was mildly alarming, hearing how Natsu knew about the tether. Likely, that meant he was aware of how Zeref's death would affect himself. "Oh! And you said something else about the spell. Something about the one you usually use not working right? I dunno the details, but we needed Jellal's tower to do it…"

"Jellal's…" Zeref trailed off, his eyes widening. "The R-System? I…I actually _used _it?"

Natsu nodded, still smiling as if that wasn't stunning news. "Yeah, that's what you called it! Well, I guess technically Levy activated it, since you sorta worked too much in altering it beforehand…" She'd already used living magic before. Zeref was starting to get a headache, and was regretting agreeing to meet this intruder.

"Natsu." He didn't care what else the boy had to say. "I am not bringing a dragon back to life. There is no reason to it at all."

"Well, of course there is."

"Further training isn't a good reason, Natsu." That was the only thing he could imagine being on the boy's mind. Right now, Zeref needed meditation again.

"I mean, not that I don't plan on training, but that's not the reason." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "We gotta hatch the egg, and you were the one who said we needed a dragon to do it."

An…egg? He'd given up trying to follow what logic this boy had. However, that was when Levy passed them, seeming to be heading towards the dining hall. Zeref moved towards her, lifting his gaze. "Please…just…do something about him." She looked behind his shoulder, seeing Natsu. Her eyes widened, and Natsu grinned.

"Hey, Sis! I was just tellin' Zeref we needed to get Igneel back!"

"You were…" She glanced at Zeref, before shaking her head. "Natsu, now isn't really the time." She wasn't as energetic as before. There was almost something resigned about the way she moved, avoiding looking at Zeref for too long. Had she given up, then? Realized that Zeref could never be the man he had been in her timeline? He didn't know, but if she entertained Natsu for him, he really didn't care. "Come on, I'll talk to you about it while I eat. There's some stuff I gotta get done. Lucy and Jellal are waiting for you in Crocus too, you know."

"Really? Right! I forgot, Lucy was there when I interrupted the Grand Magic Games!" The two of them began to walk off, and Zeref watched. He'd dealt with his brother before, certainly, but never quite like that. It was as if Natsu was friends with him again. In most cases, Zeref would have struggled to be kind and just listen, but Natsu was always different. It seemed like whatever had happened in the future had allowed for the two of them to almost become like brothers again.

"Well, he'll be out of your hair soon enough, based on that." Makarov glanced over at him, frowning. "Are you still certain you wish to go through with this?"

Staring into the dining hall, Zeref frowned. Natsu spoke to him that way, expecting him to behave differently, to be kinder, calmer…more willing to acknowledge their bond. With Natsu, he was starting to realize why Levy insisted he'd be happier, if he avoided the war. "I'm even more certain than I was before." Makarov stared at him, his eyes widening. "My brother…wishes to have a family with a version of myself I cannot fathom becoming…and a dragon I haven't the faintest idea on how to bring back." Glancing over at Makarov, he nodded. "He has those answers, and is the person Natsu was willing to allow into his family. That is the Zeref that deserves to live on, the one that wishes to exist…and if it brings him happiness, then I care not what the cost is for me."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy lost track of how much time she spent, doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and researching living magic. Zeref had stopped interrogating her, and likely, his curiosity in her was gone now that he had his answers. She didn't mind right now; she had work to get done anyway. She even kept herself hidden away from the Twelve. August tried to stop by on occasion, asking if she needed anything, but she felt guilty even seeing him. In a way, she'd stolen away some of Zeref's closest allies by doing this. She'd hurt Zeref too, along with her guild. That was what made her so certain that there really was no future for her, either in Alvarez or Fairy Tail.

Rather than considering that, though, she was focused on her latest breakthrough. She'd finished reading nearly all of the journals. Now, she had her own notes, sorted and organized how she wanted them to be, to work from. It was difficult and painstaking work; Zeref had scattered all of the information vastly, and without all of the journals together, she realized that discovering the key to living magic wouldn't be possible. You'd get a few impossible variations, sure, but not the true one that had been utilized. It took some of the layout of the activation circle from the R-System, a tiny portion of the runes from the Eclipse Gate to find the living mind of someone in the past, bits of healing magic to restore any injuries that might form from the magic instantly being dumped into someone, added circles for transforming an object into a human-like shape, and so much more. Yet, it was all here and she was almost certain she'd placed together the spell Zeref had created ages ago.

Already, she'd tried a few variants. Those ended up being fairly strange. One had lacked the transformation aspect, and resulted in just a chair that rattled and fell over on its own, as if haunted. Another had just done absolutely nothing, lacking the runes from Eclipse. After that, she'd tried other variations, some transforming properly, but not waking up, others transforming and just obliterating the body with excessive magic. All of those failures had led her to this version and she hoped she'd finally managed to piece it together properly for a change.

Before each practice run, she did the same thing. She'd call August into the room, because of what little she remembered from reviving Igneel. If done properly, living magic should be poisonous to the user. That much she was certain of. August was able to counteract it, which meant she needed him near for when she finished. Like usual, he was here right now, watching as she began her next attempt.

Magic surged through her, and circles formed this time hovering over a desk that they'd been meaning to throw away from another room. The transformation happened first, shifting it into the proper form. This one, she decided, would be inspired by Zera first. Making one that looked like Zeref would be disturbing, at least for the challenge he'd given her. Yet, she'd need to do that later anyway, if she was promising to give them back to Mavis. So, with the figure of a young girl on the ground, the next stage began. The empty book in front of her glowed with a dark light, writing starting to pour out of the pages in a familiar fashion. This was the start of the tethering process which required reaching back through time to find a point in which the desired conscious was still in existence, in some form.

In the meantime, another circle formed, preventing further damage to the body while the tether was forming. It was almost like a preservation spell, if she watched it carefully. Studying that had made her realize that likely, the preservation spell was what had made the burned magic circle on Edo-Zeref's body vanish before. She hadn't let herself linger on that particular memory for long.

Her arms began to burn, and Levy inhaled slowly, seeing black markings, snaking their way along her hands. It was working, it seemed. She glanced at August, nodding at the elderly man. He moved closer, touching her arm and gradually freezing away the tainted magic with his copied devil slayer abilities. In sync, they worked until the spell was finished. Then, Levy waited, gazing at the girl on the ground.

Slowly, she sat up, blinking around with a frown. Then, her gaze locked on Levy with a faint grin. "Master, the one who granted me life, I will forever serve you." That was not what she expected. Yet, it was what she needed.

"It appears as if you've finished it, Levy." August paused, glancing towards her. "Within only four months, you seem to have found the answer that took his majesty years to find."

"I did have his notes, too. It wasn't like him, who started from nothing." August nodded, while the girl just watched them. Not wanting to really interact much with her, Levy hesitated. "Could you sleep for now or something? I'm, uh, not in need of anything at the moment."

"As you wish." With that, the girl seemed to lie down, her eyes closing. Levy didn't know if the demon really could sleep on command or not, but she wasn't about to verify either. While she hadn't planned on making her violent, there was no telling what the demon could actually do, given that this was her first successful creation.

August still stared at her, smiling faintly and shaking his head. "No, this is still impressive on its own. Perhaps you did not invent something new, but you did learn swiftly, and it is a magic that is not so simple to comprehend."

Laughing, Levy shook her head. "What, you can't understand it just by watching it?"

He smiled, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. "Well, I suppose I would not say that, either. If that were the case, then I'd be concerned if there was an issue with my own abilities, after all."

Still, he'd almost made a joke. For August, that was uncommon, to say the least. It left a small smile on her face, even though she knew that this would represent the end of a chapter here in her life and begin the start of a new one elsewhere. Levy questioned if she'd try to return to Era, perhaps. They'd be rather angry for her disappearance, but she could explain the time rift anomaly to them. It wasn't completely out of the realm of something they'd investigate, but abandoning her previous assignment for it would still be fairly bad for her reputation. If she wasn't fired for that, she'd at the very least be demoted heavily. Starting again from the bottom wasn't terrible, but also didn't sound ideal to her.

Wherever she went, she at least wanted to ensure she could move on and forget about all of this. Ever since she'd been in Edolas, Zeref had been somewhere on her mind. Whether it was in trying to pretend to be him, or trying to show him a brighter side of life, he'd become more involved in her life than she'd realized. So, taking a step back was not going to be an easy transition. It was clear that in his current mindset, Zeref did not want her and she wasn't going to push for something that'd just make both of them miserable. Much like with Gajeel before him, she'd rather let her feelings fade than try to start something that'd just be uncomfortable, to put it lightly.

"Shall I get his majesty?" When Levy stayed silent, August spoke. She really wasn't expecting him to hold true to his agreement with her, not anymore. However, she wanted to show him that she was able to meet his challenge, anyway. So, she nodded, stepping back.

"Then we make the other one. I'll contact Jellal, while you're away."

August raised his eyebrows. "Are you not concerned about the laws?"

This time, it was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him. "And did I not just break them to make this demon?"

"I suppose you have." He smiled faintly, before nodding and walking to the door. "Given the challenge he set forth, I do not believe his majesty will punish you for such a thing."

"That's kinda what I was hoping for. If he does want to…well, we have to be ready to run, even if we don't have all of the team together."

"I have the lacrima prepared already." August paused. "And I intend to remain here, in the event that something goes wrong and retrieval is required once more."

"That might be better. Giving Edo-Mavis a heart-attack about her son won't exactly make things easier to deal with."

The elderly wizard chuckled slightly, before shaking his head and ducking out the door. Levy was going to miss him, too. It was strange, how easy it was to bond with any of the Twelve once she knew them. Maybe Irene hadn't been living up to that standard, but the rest surely were. Part of her wondered what the rest of them were like. She'd only seen them briefly originally, and hadn't gotten the chance to really know them at all. It seemed like that just wasn't meant to be, she supposed.

She let out a slow breath, pulling out the lacrima. It connected, revealing Jellal on the other end. Natsu had returned, after a bit of a struggle. Whenever Igneel was concerned, he got especially unreasonable, but Levy had already seen that there'd just be no convincing Zeref to become his future self. She didn't want to force change either. Her hand drifted to her locket, closing around it as her thoughts drifted already. "Levy? Is something wrong?"

She blinked, shaking her head. "No, sorry. Just lost in thought." Jellal nodded, frowning. "I've finished learning what I need to here. By the end of the day, we'll have everything we need to leave."

"Are we coming to Alvarez then?"

"No." That wouldn't be kind, to Zeref's already frazzled mindset about the time travel mess. "We'll head to you, at least to start all of this. It'll be faster, taking August's airship."

He nodded. "Everyone is set here as well. Natsu finally arrived, as did Nab long before him."

"Yeah, Natsu took some convincing to get over there." Levy smiled faintly, shaking her head. "Either way, I just wanted to give you a heads up. You haven't been to Edolas yet, so it isn't quite so familiar to you, but if you really insist on coming, you should be prepared for it. Like, make sure you have something to hide your face and hair. The other you is a king right now, you know."

"So I've gathered." He paused, glancing behind it. "I think this may be best to leave it to those of you who already know this world. While I will see you off, the dangers of influencing this other world are too great, and I'd rather not be responsible for this plan failing. Whatever it is you seek to eliminate, that alone will be problematic enough."

"Well, I do have lacrimas to bring with me, already stored with energy for the body swap, and we'll be bringing two demons to tag along. I think we're all set to make that deal with Mavis, when we find her."

Jellal nodded. "Then it seems as if success is inevitable after all."

"With Fairy Tail, we don't usually stop until that's the case." She smiled faintly, and he nodded, cutting off the communication. That'd likely be one of the last times she called herself one of their own wizards. She didn't want to lose her friends so quickly like that. Maybe she'd just try to go to a different guild. They didn't normally take excommunicated wizards for good reason, but she hoped she'd be able to find one that'd make an exception. Maybe Sabertooth, who's bond with Fairy Tail had grown stronger recently, or Lamia Scale like Wendy had chosen during the year the guild had been disbanded.

Either way, it was a thought for another time. Levy sighed, rising to her feet and shaking her head. The door opened again, and August stood there, with Zeref behind him. The black wizard had narrowed eyes, focusing on her immediately. It was close to the first time they'd really seen each other, since she became so invested in her work. "I was informed you had managed a successful use of living magic."

She nodded, holding out the book. The name Zera was printed on there, likely because of how focused she'd been on the girl when making the demon. "It took a while, and this probably isn't the same exact variation as yours, but I did piece together something that worked." He frowned, not commenting. Pulling the demon's book back, she moved instead to her desk, holding out her notes instead. "You can see what I actually did use here, if you'd like."

Walking briskly forward, he grabbed the journal and pulled it away. He stood back near August afterwords, skimming through it with furrowed brows. "And these are…previous attempts?" She nodded, and he kept going. "I see. It took you some time to realize the connection between the journals, it seems."

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly make it easy to see that connection." She rolled her eyes, seeing him nod. "And, as promised, I'll also be demonstrating the absence of the Curse of Contradictions."

She got up, walking over to the desk. August had gotten the dagger for her, when she thought she was getting close. It brought back some…interesting memories. Really, even what she was doing now was even closer to that moment than before. She held it in her hand, recalling what she'd done to stop him then. It had been the first time she'd been willing to go quite so far, to stop someone. Turning back towards him, she held out her wrist, moving to hold the dagger over it.

"That will not be necessary." Zeref spoke swiftly, walking over to her and grabbing the knife. He looked pale, almost. Something in his gaze was strange, and Levy couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I…you are a Fairy Tail wizard. Obviously, if you were cursed, you'd be surrounded by the death predation as we spoke. No further evidence is required."

She didn't resist at all, when he took the knife away. Yet…Levy was almost certain that she'd frightened him, somehow, with what she'd been about to do."Zeref? Are you…okay?"

He avoided her gaze. "I'm fine." The man paused, seeming to stand stiffly in her room for a moment. "So…I imagine this means you'll be…leaving for your plans soon?" She nodded. "Then I wish you luck. A plan that sacrifices so much to come to fruition…it is not one even I'd wish to see come to failure, even if perhaps it does interfere with my own plans."

"Th-thank you." She didn't expect him to say anything. Already, just seeing him brought back the same conflicted feelings—the desire to be closer to him and to get rid of his curse so that'd even be possible.

He still remained, and even August was frowning at him as well. Zeref looked away, and after a moment he let out a sigh. "You…you still miss him, don't you?" Levy wasn't certain what he meant, frowning. "My…future self. The version of me I cannot quite imagine, who…gave you that locket."

Oh. He'd figured that out. She felt her chest ache, and her cheeks grew warm, turning away as well. "I…yes, but I'm realizing that it was wrong of me, to think you could be him. The two of you remember different things, and are at different points in your lives, I guess."

He nodded. "I…am glad you understand, I suppose." Levy didn't know where to go from here. She glanced at him, biting her lower lip. Yet, something in that answer…he seemed to be more relaxed, at least. "Perhaps when you return…perhaps then, things may be different. With Neo Eclipse no longer available to me, I have begun to move forward on other plans, after all."

"Your majesty?" August frowned at him. "You did not inform me of another plan to assist with."

"Worry not, August. It…does not require assistance from Alvarez. The plan itself is simple, really." He smiled, patting the elderly man's arm. "You've been by my side for so long, and while I would grant you information if I could, circumstances require you elsewhere, it appears. The four of you who came with her…you have my permission to leave, and assist her with this for the time being. When you return, I expect your loyalty to be back where it belongs…with Alvarez."

Had something happened? Levy stared at him, her eyes wide. This was how he acted, when he first started to change. She recognized the hesitant kindness, the slight moments of wanting to trust, but not quite willing to go so far. Maybe she'd been too impatient, giving up on him. "Zeref?" She spoke, seeing him turn around. "Maybe you can't be like him. However, that doesn't mean you can't find your own path to being happy. I won't force you into anything, if you don't want it, but when I come back, if you decide you want to listen to what I had in mind to handle your curse…I'd be glad to talk with you about it. As you can already see, it isn't like it doesn't work."

He nodded, frowning at her. "You'd return? Despite the…pain it must cause you, seeing a reminder of that which you have lost?"

"I would." She met his gaze. "Because despite what I've lost, I know that the Zeref I remember was once just like you. I accepted that when I let myself love him and I accept it now, as I choose to still care for you, even if that is a care that you cannot return as he did."

"Thank you, Levy." He smiled, nodding his head. "It is…nice, I think…to be the one cared for, for a change." Zeref stayed there for a moment, before nodding and taking a deep breath. "Goodbye…and good luck. Perhaps when you return, you'll find a path that will give you the future you deserve."

Even now, he still knew her thoughts rather well. She nodded, watching him leave. August frowned at him, slowly shaking his head. "That was odd. Yet, it always is, when he is resisting growing feelings for another."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, at least he sees that it isn't entirely closed off to him, if he wants to move in that direction." It wouldn't be forced, if she gave him space and time to think. Then, he'd make the choice of if she belonged here or not. Either way, Levy would be moving forward, giving Alvarez one last chance to take her in towards the future she'd once worked so hard to obtain.

**We are definitely nearing the end now. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The trip to Crocus didn't take long. During it, Levy found herself actually feeling relatively calm. It wasn't as if the demons were problematic, with them being made by her. August, however, wasn't quite available for company since he was operating the airship. That left Levy with Brandish, Dimaria, and Invel to speak with during the ride. The girls were talkative enough, though Invel kept trying to steer them away and focus on the plan instead. So, overall, the conversation was repetitive and not hugely interesting. Levy had gone over the plan far too much in her own mind to need to do the same in person as well.

"Levy!" Lucy smiled as Levy arrived. She pulled the solid script wizard into a hug, before standing back with a small frown. "How've things been going? I know they cant be easy, what with Zeref not…"

"As well as they can be." Levy gave her a weak smile, shaking her head. "Right now, I'm just focused on getting through this time rift mess. I'll figure out the rest, once we're back."

"Is he still insistent on his war?" Jellal spoke from within the room, frowning. "I was under the impression that he'd give up, once he realized he could not obtain the time rift for his use."

"No, but that doesn't mean he's really out of that mindset yet." She couldn't quite explain it, to those who hadn't really seen the differences between him at different points in time. "So, have we decided who all is going?"

"Well, I'm definitely not backing out of a chance to see our friends there again!" Natsu grinned, nodding towards her. "Plus, Luce and I went with you the first time, so we know that place just as well as you do."

"We've already discussed that I will not be going." Jellal glanced over at Meredy and Ultear. "And I feel as if it would be best for us to attempt and see if there is another solution we can determine on our end."

"As much as you may want to go in there with just you guys, I don't think I'd be happy with it." Dimaria glanced over at them. "You'll need someone who can fight, and unlike you Fairy Tail wizards, I've actually trained an army to fight, both with and without magic. So, I'm coming along, whether you want me there or not." Her gaze flickered towards Ultear, nodding. "Plus, having a time mage around on both sides of the rift…well, maybe I'll find something you guys just can't see."

"You sure? I'm not really certain, but I'm fairly sure you work for the person I'm going to try and negotiate with in the other world."

Dimaria snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "That girl is not me, whoever she is. I'm gonna handle things my way in this other world, and this Mavis chick will just have to deal with it."

"Logically, it would be wise to minimize the number of people going. This will minimize our influence on this other world, so I believe it would be best to leave our team as them." Invel glanced over amongst them. "I will assist August, in retrieval if necessary. Nab, from what I've heard, you will remain as another back-up to even us."

"Me? Are…are you sure?"

Levy nodded, smiling over at him. "Don't forget, you're a member of this team too." He hadn't said much, but he was still a part of all of this anyway. "You made the spell that let this happen. If it weren't for you, we'd never have been able to travel to Edolas, Zeref would have stolen Fairy Heart, and the past we know would have been altered more than you can imagine." She took a deep breath, meeting his gaze.

"But…didn't…isn't it because of us that the time rift was unstable? They mentioned…that maybe our actions there changed things," Nab said.

"Even if it did, would you take them back?" Nab frowned, glancing down at the ground. Loke was still in the celestial world, but Levy knew who he'd think about with that question. It was the same for her, whenever she stopped and thought about what led up to this point. Personally, she'd never take it back. Knowing that she'd been able to reach Zeref, that he'd changed so much and had trusted her, loved her…it was enough, even if it did not come to pass again.

The animal possession wizard gradually shook his head, meeting her eyes. "No. I'm…I think it is better, like this. Loke and I are…doing well, and we're all a team now. I don't want to go back to how I was before, even if it would…make things better."

She nodded, smiling. "Then be proud of yourself, okay? Be proud, and trust in your magic. Because you can bring us back, just like August can." He nodded at her, his own smile growing.

Turning around, Levy focused on August instead, holding out a hand. He'd brought a bag with him, carrying the lacrimas they'd need to return, and fuel the body-swap between Edo-Zeref, Edo-Zera, and the demons she was transporting. "Dimaria, for now, it might be best if you assist in carrying them. Natsu, you can carry the other," August suggested. The dragon slayer complied, while Dimaria rolled her eyes. Still, with the demons in tow, August nodded and stepped forward. "I wish you luck. We will see you again, when you return. Hopefully, things will have gone well."

A portal opened, flashing inside of the room. Considering the small apartment, it wasn't surprising that they were all crowded in the corner to avoid falling inside. Slowly, their assigned team went through. Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Dimaria passed into the portal. Like Levy had come to realize, the spell itself was disorienting to experience. Before, she'd always passed out, moving between worlds…yet this time, she seemed to have just settled for being dizzy. She stumbled, landing in the desert-like surroundings of Edolas, glancing around her. Natsu had fallen onto his face, while Dimaria seemed to have passed out by her side. The demons lay in crumpled piles on the ground, while Lucy seemed to be holding her head, shaking it to likely clear away her light-headedness.

"Lu-chan?" The blond turned towards her, before slowly nodded. "Looks like we're getting better at this, huh?" Levy gave her a slight smile, and Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to understand how Natsu feels about trains now. I don't think I want to teleport like that again. I'm starting to get sick every time it happens now."

"Aww, it's not like we do it that often, Lu-chan." Levy smiled, patting her shoulder. "Besides, just one more trip and you can spend your time relaxing, writing your book and articles for Sorcerer Weekly. After all, it's not like the guild is officially back together yet, right? And I still need to read your novel one day."

"Well, I guess I better make sure I get to work on that. After all, I'm now almost a year behind on it, thanks to you. All of that progress…just gone."

"You'll get it back in no time." Lucy smiled at her, while Levy nodded. A groan came from Natsu, and the dragon slayer rolled over, looking up at them.

"Levy? Luce?" He sat up, sniffing the air, before wrinkling his nose and frowning. "Damn it. I forgot about this. No magic means I can't smell a thing."

"Well, who the hell wants to smell that well anyway?" Dimaria grumbled at him, rubbing her head and pushing herself into a seated position. "Damn. That's some spell, getting us here. Wasn't expecting it to hit quite like that." She glanced over, nodding at Levy and Lucy. "Either way, this definitely feels like the right place. Not an ounce of magic to be found."

"Actually, there might be a little bit." Levy thought back, smiling faintly. "The time rift connects worlds and some of the magic from our world was spilling into this one as a result, though not really enough to be noticeable."

"Well, either way, it's close enough to a place without magic for me not to care about the details." Dimaria glanced around. "So, as our designated navigators, where the hell do we go from here?"

Lucy and Natsu shared a look, before glancing around. "Well, I mean, it's not like we had a map or anything from our previous trips here," Lucy said.

"Yeah, we just walked until we found Fairy Tail," Natsu added.

Dimaria groaned, shaking her head. "I'm working with idiots, aren't I?"

Levy laughed, patting her shoulder. "I felt the same way, last time. It just takes some getting used to, but they're fun to be around…eventually."

"So long as we get this over with, I really don't care at all." So, with that, their team began walking. Dimaria lifted up the demon that looked somewhat like Zeref, at least. Levy tried not to look too closely, afraid of how similar it actually seemed. Natsu took Zera, and that left them all wandering, in search of familiar landmarks to either bring them to the Royal City, Mavis' lacrima, or Edo-Fairy Tail. Whichever one they came to, Levy figured they'd be able to start work from there, at least.

Much like before, the vegetation was thick, despite the strange climate. Part of her almost wondered if there was something here she could look at to benefit Alvarez. After all, their crops struggled, right? So, these plants grew well, and might have something that could transfer to Earthland. Yet, the thought had her shaking her head. Bringing plants between worlds was just another risk like informing Edolas about the Legions would be. They couldn't tamper any further with the course of events here than they already had.

Before, the guild had come into view first. This time, it was the city. Levy recognized the park, actually, gradually showing itself as they walked past the vegetation that grew more dense the further away from the path someone walked. Yet, going in the reverse direction, the vegetation cleared away, and Levy found herself gazing longingly at the bench there. She'd spoken with Zeref there, bonded with him for what was likely the first time. It was a comfortable place and just being there had her mind filling with memories of being at peace, just resting and ignoring the world by his side.

Even then, Edo-Mavis had interrupted things. Maybe she'd been their problem from the very start, without either of them even realizing it. However, blaming her wouldn't solve anything. Instead, Levy kept walking, moving into town towards the palace where Jellal would be. "We need to find Mystogan first, if we're here. I'll tell him what is going on…at least vaguely." She hoped he wouldn't demand answers, as to who the leader of Alvarez was. Levy needed Mavis to trust her for now, to be willing to cooperate and make some form of a trade.

"Well, we're not far." Lucy glanced ahead, nodding. "You sure you're ready for this? I mean, this doesn't sound like an easy thing to do."

It wouldn't be. Levy had to negotiate with Jellal, negotiate with Mavis, and complete an impossible task in a world where magic shouldn't exist. Right now, she was probably overwhelming herself. Yet, she also had more magic than anyone alive, with Fairy Heart. Plus, she'd learned from Zeref himself. If anyone in this group could manage to bring these two back, it'd be her. So, Levy nodded. They stood at the gates to the castle, with guards blocking their way in. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at one of them, who seemed confused at their presence. "Excuse me, but I would like to request a meeting with King Jellal. Tell him…that the empress of Alvarez wishes to speak with him." It would get his attention, while being as truthful as she could manage. The guard stiffened and ran off, while Levy inhaled deeply. She glanced at Dimaria, who nodded and stood tensely by her side. They would be ready for this and they would manage to stop the time rift, without causing further harm to either world.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

As Levy was leaving, Zeref was also moving forward with his own plans. Saying goodbye to her, however, had been interesting, to say the least. They'd had an understanding of sorts for that moment. He'd seen that she was realizing his limits, and she'd given him one last offer…and time to contemplate what she desired from him. Yet, he refused to go through with it. If she wished for his future self to be by her side, he had more than enough reasons to grant such a request. Natsu wished for it as well, and it would be a swifter end to his own suffering, rather than forcing himself to live through whatever torment had been required to change so drastically.

With that in mind, Zeref found himself in an odd meeting with a former guild master. Makarov remained in Alvarez, though it was not quite as isolated as before. Zeref had visited often, trying to direct his spell and provide advice on how likely it would be to succeed. On occasion, his future self would have commentary as well, though he was usually quiet and rarely spoke out. If Zeref didn't know any better, he'd almost guess that his future self was almost conflicted, about whether or not to actually allow this to happen. Yet, his emotions did not matter; that Zeref was not the one currently living, and Zeref right now wished to eliminate his existence through any means necessary.

"This will not be a reversible spell, once cast." Makarov glanced at him, frowning. "Are you certain you wish to proceed?"

He'd had time, at least some, to contemplate if he'd prefer to see if he could come to let go of his fears, and care for Levy. Yet, even in that last moment of connection…while he'd seen the potential, it had done little beyond terrify him. His mind had raced to consider her as little more than a useful individual to keep by his side, for the sake of Alvarez. So, with such a reaction, he knew that letting go would not only take time, but be virtually impossible. "It is not something I consider as dangerous as you, Makarov."

The elderly man scoffed. "You are having me essentially kill you."

"Hardly. I will still be alive. Just…different." He paused, seeing Makarov only shake his head. "Think of it more as…accelerating my development. Right now, I'm logical and care for no one. However, in the future, I have the potential to change. All you are doing is bringing about that change immediately, rather than gradually. Really, it is doing us both a favor, eliminating the torture of the wait to arrive at that point."

"And your future self will uphold our agreement?"

_I never wished to resume the war anyway. Harming Levy is hardly something I'd consider. _Zeref shook his head, sighing. "He values your guild members too much, it seems, to relent on our agreement."

"Good." Makarov turned towards him. "Strangely, I think I might miss you, though. My guild is gone, and I did so with one goal in mind—to protect them from what was to come. Now that the threat is gone, I find that we've spoken more than I anticipated."

"I am no one to miss, Makarov." Zeref stared at him, frowning. He tilted his head, slowly starting to smile instead. "You know what I am called here, correct?" The elderly man nodded. "And just what is a spriggan, Master of Fairy Tail?"

"I haven't the time to consider the origin of names. I spent my time worrying over a guild and a future war."

"An ugly fairy." Makarov blinked, staring at him. "That is all I am…a horrid creature that really doesn't belong. Yet, perhaps with some magic…perhaps I can transform into something more. That, Makarov, is what this spell may bring about."

"Well, I did make a deal with you, for our peace." Makarov rose to his feet, turning towards Zeref. Months of work had led to this point and while the spell might be inaccurate, Zeref had checked it thoroughly to ensure it was as correct as it could be. All that was left to do now was test it, and see what came about as a result. Maybe he'd swap places, or maybe he wouldn't. Either way, something would shift, and Zeref would not remain the same.

The elderly man moved, preparing to start the spell. _Wait. _Zeref blinked, glancing over at him. "Hold on one moment." He frowned, tilting his head. _The curse may reject the spell you are attempting. I'd like to…ensure no such risk occurs, given what you are doing. _

"Are you…informing me of how to eliminate it then?"

_I will be eliminating it by explaining a few key details to you, actually. But…it will not be pleasant to hear, and if you fail to accept the truth…it will not work. _Zeref looked down, frowning. After a pause, he nodded. _Know that this comes from your future self, who already gained this knowledge and endured the guilt that it brought. It is true, and it will free you…yet it will cause you more despair than you can imagine. This curse…was not given to us by a god. _There was a pause, while Zeref glanced up. _We cursed ourselves…utilizing subconscious magic inspired by our own guilt and the stories we'd heard. In essence…the curse doesn't exist, but reacts because we believe it will._

That…no. Zeref was frozen, his eyes wide. He….he'd cursed himself? Killed so many? _Willingly? _Something was…shaking in him. He just…couldn't take this. Why would his future self want to live through this? To suffer through and live on? Whatever the answer was, Zeref wanted no part in it. He looked at Makarov, his eyes wide and wild. "Do it…please, just…end this now." He didn't deserve to exist, at all. Not…not with the things he'd done. Perhaps he should just kill them both, now that it was an option. Was…was it an option? He turned, contemplating it for a moment. Yet, he'd considered it too late.

A magic circle had formed behind him, and really, Zeref should have realized it was coming. After all, he'd told the man to use the spell. Yet, it still came as a surprise. Something burning, seared into him. His mind was targeted, and for that moment, Zeref would almost say he felt bliss. His thoughts were emptied of everything, clear of any knowledge or awareness of himself…or what he'd done. He smiled with that blankness, only for a greater shift to lurch through him. His thoughts faded and gradually, memories swam around. Two minds merged into one and slowly Zeref shifted, disoriented and gradually opening his eyes.

He frowned, realizing he was staring at the ceiling. Had he fallen? He wasn't certain, but that did seem likely. Yet, thoughts were gradually filling his mind. The spell…it had worked. Zeref recalled utilizing his prototype variation of a time travel spell, recklessly throwing himself into the past to seek out Dimaria and stop the unstable rift. He'd thought he'd be able to find Levy as well, but to his shock, he'd been trapped. Not only that, but it seemed as if Levy had somehow managed to get the same idea, and had been in the past as well. Things had gotten hectic from there, dealing with his past self.

"Emperor Spriggan? Are you alright?"

A familiar voice had him glancing to his side, frowning. "Master Makarov." He blinked, slowly flexing his fingers. He'd been away from his actual body for too long. It felt strange, in some ways. Yet, it was still his own. Part of Zeref didn't know if it was easy to adjust to due to his immortality or not; it wasn't as if he'd returned to a body far younger than his own, not really. "Just give me a moment. Spells like this can be…disorienting, to say the least. I'm impressed that Levy and the others handled themselves so well."

The guild master seemed to hesitate, moving to speak but then closing his mouth. The man remained silent, watching as Zeref slowly sat up, rolling his head and cracking his neck slightly. "Did…was the spell correct?"

"As far as I can tell, yes." He smiled at the man, nodding his head. "Thank you, for your assistance. It…likely, it was not easy, to be in such a situation." He paused, his smile fading. "And with it…there is also the matter of explaining it to Levy. Before, he said too much, to not leave her with suspicions of what he wished to do. As much as I had hoped to avoid pushing her through even more…I do not think I have another option but to explain the mistake with my own spell now."

"She's a good person, Zeref." Makarov narrowed his eyes at the black wizard. "You better not lie to her."

"I assure you, of the many things I may be, a liar is not one of them." He paused, turning away. "That…that is one trait that I manage to preserve, regardless of how cruel I may become. Honesty is far more beneficial, in nearly all situations." He paused, smiling faintly. "And trusting, as I'm starting to see…might prove to be valuable as well, in terms of making friends."

The elderly man raised his eyebrows. "Making friends? Well, that's not something I expected to hear from you. Last I heard, all you wanted was a way to get more power and end your curse."

"And I have no curse, and have no need of power." Zeref shrugged. "I just wish for a peaceful life…and in my memories, at least, Levy was the one helping me see how to follow that path, and live a more pleasant life." He had others, too, helping him. Natsu was closer to him than before, and…Igneel. He had to bring the dragon back again and go to hatch Dragneel as well. Yet, it wasn't something that needed to be rushed either. "As for making friends…I think I'd prefer a far different start to our relationship now than we had before." Zeref slowly rose to his feet, smiling and holding out his hand. "As you know, I am Zeref, Emperor of Alvarez. I'd like…to speak with you, about ensuring we remain allies in the future. I have reason to be interested in working with a few of your wizards, after all. There is a…particular job, that will be offered, concerning an object I'm quite interested in."

Makarov stared at him, before slowly smiling and letting out a laugh. Zeref blinked, yet the elderly man just shook his head, patting Zeref's back. "Oh, you're definitely going to fit with them just fine!" The man grinned, pulling away. "I see what he meant, by accelerating your shift. Yet, that does not mean you do not have a ways to go. There's no need for any sort of formal alliance at all between us. Fairy Tail isn't a guild right now, after all, and even if it was, that'd just mean more paperwork to file and I'm tired of doing all of that stuff. If you want to go on a job with my wizards, don't bother asking me about it. Just go on and do it."

"I…think I'm starting to see why your guild is known for being destructive and reckless."

"Well, they'll never learn if they aren't allowed make mistakes."

Zeref paused, before slowly nodding. "Perhaps not, I suppose." Yet…there was something else that needed fixing. Levy was gone, working on solving Zeref's own problems. He'd created that time rift, with Eclipse. So, it was his responsibility to ensure it was fully handled. "Would…would you like a ride back to your home? I believe I need to be in Fiore for something for the time being."

"And what might that be?"

"I…need to find August." Zeref looked away, frowning. "The situation Levy is handling is the result of my own spell, created long ago. She does not need to be the one dealing with it, not when my own mistakes led to this conflict."

"Well, you're welcome to try and take over, but I doubt she'll just let you steal her task that easily."

Chuckling, Zeref shook his head. "No, I do not believe she will either." He smiled at the guild master, seeing him blink in surprise. "She is quite stubborn, isn't she? How do you think she managed to get through to my past self and let her live in Vistarion already? I assure you, I was not an easy man to deal with. It took her influence, and experiencing an existence without the curse, to change so drastically and so suddenly."

"Well, I haven't seen much of it, but what little I see is a pleasant surprise." Makarov nodded, smiling faintly at him. "You'll do well for her, I think. While I can never say I'll approve of your past, your knowledge will challenge her, and you seem to respect her desire to challenge herself as well. So long as you do not stop her from gaining the strength she desires, I will not stop you, from assisting her."

"Thank you." Zeref nodded, tilting his head. "Though, I do not think you have the authority to ban me from seeing her anyway. It isn't as if you are her parent."

The elderly man snorted. "You want to get into technicalities now? We made agreements for a truce to a war that never started to begin with."

"Oh…I suppose it would seem that way to you." Zeref shrugged. "The terms are far more agreeable than they were in my past, at least. So, I suppose I will not argue with you on the matter either." Zeref paused again, while Makarov shook his head. "Again…would you like to return home to rebuild your guild? Levy…misses it, I believe. And given what she's gone through, I'd like to offer her the reassurance that when she returns…she still has both futures available to her, should she want either of them."

"Both futures…ah, I see." Makarov glanced at him, nodding. "I suppose you truly do care for her, offering her such a thing. I'll go back with you, but promise me you'll take care of her."

"Are…she has the option to return to Fairy Tail, correct? She did not mean to—"

"I will not turn her away, should she want that." Makarov turned towards him, a strange glint in his eyes. "But I want your promise that you will take care of her. After all, Fairy Tail wizards are known and encouraged to follow their hearts. Levy's heart, from the moment I first saw her here, I knew that it no longer belonged with our guild. The guilt she feels…I cannot help her move past that. However, here, she can move towards a bright future, even if it is not with the family that will always be there for her, should she wish to return."

Zeref didn't know. Would she return with him? As much as he wanted to hope for it, he couldn't be certain. Still, he knew that if she did, he would be overjoyed and ensure she wasn't pushed into the matter instantly, like she likely had been before. "I will. Regardless of which path she chooses…I will always care for her, in whatever way I can."

"Good." Makarov smiled, walking towards the door. "Then let's get a move on, shall we? I'm tired of this place, and I want to rest in my old home for a change. Alvarez really needs to learn a thing or two about hospitality, you know." Zeref smiled, nodding and walking out with the old man. Starting out peacefully like this…it was strange, but it was a new beginning. Even if Levy returned to Fairy Tail, Zeref now had an ally who might just let him visit her on occasion as well, which was more than he'd ever been able to hope for in his past.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Levy had hoped that arriving and stating she was with Alvarez would get their attention, fast. However, instead she and her friends were brought to what looked like a prison cell. "His majesty will speak to you for your crimes when he is available." With that, the guards had left them.

"Levy…you knew Alvarez was wanted here! Why did you go and tell them that?"

Frowning, Levy sighed and shook her head. "I just thought Mystogan would want answers fast. And be confused, with the whole emperor thing. I mean, they have a leader, but they're not exactly an empire or nation of their own in Edolas."

"There's no use complaining about it. We're still getting to talk to him eventually, right?" Dimaria grinned. "So, I'd say her plan worked, and avoided telling people we're not from Edolas after all."

"Plus, it would explain us discussing anything about magic readily. I didn't know how open we'd have to be, talking about things like that, and thought that this way, we'd be blamed as just radicals who want magic in this world."

Lucy sighed, sitting down and shaking her head. "I miss my bed…"

"Come on, Luce, it's like camping out! Just without the outdoors and stuff." Natsu grinned, lying down on the ground comfortably. "See? It's perfect." There were cots, but not enough for all of them. She didn't know if it was intentional, having them share a small cell, or if it was an accident. Either way, Levy didn't want to be separated from them either.

Settling down on the floor herself, Levy figured it would be fine for Lucy to take one of the cots. Dimaria should get the other, since she'd be the one needed to fight if things turned out poorly. Resting on the ground…well, Levy had slept awkwardly enough times to know that it caused its own aches within the body. It would not really be good to put Dimaria through that before a potential fight.

A few days passed similarly, with them passing the time through discussion and sometimes just excessive sleeping. Levy wondered if they'd ever get to the trial, and if this really had been some mistake. However, guards came to the cell at what felt like the end of the week, opening the door. "His majesty will see you for your hearing now. Be prepared to state your plea, and basic evidence of why this trial should or should not come to pass."

Oh. Well, that was something at least. Levy followed after them, with the others behind her. She didn't know much about Edolas' legal system, but a trial-based judgement at least gave her some sort of chance to undo what damage she'd done with that introduction. At the very least, she could explain to Mystogan that she was his old friend from Earthland and go from there into getting something set up to locate and prevent interference with the time rift.

Still, that thought was derailed slightly when she was brought into a large room, with Jellal sitting on a throne. Standing by his side was Mavis. How had Levy just forgotten that she'd likely be here? Mavis was his advisor, as part of her cover story. Levy gazed at the girl, taking a deep breath as they were brought before them. She still had a way of moving things forward, at least. It just couldn't be with the time rift, not with how Mavis would likely try to abuse it. "Awaken your companions, and we will begin."

Levy glanced over, seeing the sleeping forms of…oh. Her gaze flickered towards Mavis again, seeing her eyes locked on them as well. She stood tense, her eyes narrowing at all of them, yet silent when she glanced towards Jellal by her side. "They're not needed, really. Whatever sentence I receive, they'll take as well. Consider them my servants, I guess." Levy bit her lip.

"You claimed to be the leader of Alvarez, correct?" Jellal spoke, frowning at her. Then, his eyes widened. "Levy?"

"Uh, yeah." She rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry for the confusion. I didn't really know what introduction to give to get an audience quickly. I guess what I did say sorta freaked you out. I didn't realize Alvarez was…uh, never mind." She looked away, glancing at the others. Dimaria stood there, another person who Mavis seemed to glance at on occasion. Yet, Natsu and Lucy were probably her best tools, to convince Jellal of their origins without saying anything.

"Didn't realize Alvarez was what?"

She bit her lip, shrugging. Instead, she turned towards the others. "Look, this sorta hasn't gone according to plan. I may have technically—"

"Your majesty!" A guard walked in, interrupting whatever she was trying to say. She'd been at least about to be honest about her lack of leadership in Alvarez, but she didn't know if that was the best strategy or not. "Another strange guest at the gates claims to lead Alvarez…I'm not certain what is going on with all of these confessions." His gaze flickered towards the group on trial, narrowing his eyes. "He wished for me to tell you he wanted to re-open your proposal from years ago, though I cannot fathom what proposal the leader of Alvarez ever had for you in the first place."

Mystogan, however, seemed to understand that. His gaze flickered towards Levy and her group, slowly taking in a deep breath. "You…that's why you were ignorant." He paused, frowning. "You're their empress now?"

"Um…"

"Regardless, send him in. I think…I think this may just turn into a rather informal meeting, at this rate." Mystogan sighed, glancing over at Mavis. "My apologies for calling you here for nothing. These people, strange as they may be, are not the ones we are looking for at all."

"How can you be so certain? They admitted to leading Alvarez openly and plainly."

"Because I've met them before. They are—"

"Isolated, refusing to live in society, hobos, wanderers, travelers…take your pick." Dimaria smirked, tilting her head. "To put it bluntly, we don't have a clue about what is going on around here, but we heard someone mention Alvarez in a rumor. Since we wanted to speak to the king, we figured we needed a big name to back us up. Didn't realize it'd get us locked up, though."

Mystgan frowned at her before slowly nodding. "Yes. I met them…just before I left to stop the former king's plan." He paused, glancing towards Mavis. "I'm sorry, but would you mind grabbing me something to write with? I'd like to have this documented, as I'm starting to think this meeting will be even stranger than I originally thought it would be."

Mavis glared at him, turning towards the group in front of her. "Fine." She walked up to Levy first, however. "But there's no way in hell I'm believing a word any of them say. They're hiding something and I won't let them hurt Edolas with whatever it is they're plotting."

Meeting her gaze steadily, Levy smiled. "I'm only looking to do what is best for Zera right now. Considering what I know of you, I thought you'd want the same."

The blond stilled, something twitching in her. "Zera?" She slowly took in a breath, shaking her head. "Sorry, don't know the name. Good luck, though, with whatever you have in mind."

With that, Mavis walked off, glancing back at the body on the ground. The blond shook her head, moving again with a scowl on her face. Once she was out of the room, Mystogan glanced between them. "Is there a reason you lied?"

"Because, we don't exactly want to broadcast where we come from. There's a problem that might become far worse if we do." Dimaria shrugged, glancing over at Levy. "She's got an idea of how to fix things, but it sorta involves—"

"Actually, given who is here, I think we need to do things a little out of order." Levy bit her lip, glancing at the door. "I think we need to deal with Alvarez first, and then with Mystogan."

"What? But you said we'd get Jellal to—"

"I know, Natsu." Levy sighed. "But you know who is here." She met his gaze. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

He frowned, while Lucy slowly shook her head. "Right. I…I guess we need to switch things up again."

"We've definitely—" Levy broke off, the door opening again behind them. The guard returned, this time guiding…Zeref. Levy froze, her eyes widening. Yet, he walked forward, pausing when he seemed to notice them there. His eyes narrowed, studying them, before slowly nodding and smiling at them.

"Ah. How much have you already explained?"

"Not much. His…advisor is here too." Then, Levy belatedly realized Zeref knew nothing of that. "Um, someone we'd rather not hear about all of this. The fewer people who know, the better."

What was he even doing here? Even Dimaria looked angry. She was glaring at him, yet she let that anger wash over her silently, as Zeref turned towards Mystogan. "For reasons I cannot reveal quite openly…I'd like to request that you place ground patrols around the region you once called Extalia. Do not have them in the air, or else you risk…other dangers, however, that region is the location of a rather unstable anomaly in your world." Zeref glanced towards the others. "We will be working to stop it, but keeping others away is vital to our success."

"I…" Mystogan stared between them all, looking lost. Mavis returned then, holding out a paper and pen, before freezing at the sight of Zeref.

"Zeref…"

He met her gaze, shaking his head. "Emperor Spriggan. I'm afraid you have me confused with another."

Still, she looked pale, staring between them all. "What…what is going on? Who are all of you? Why…I just don't…" Mavis grimaced, staring at her feet.

Levy walked forward, taking a deep breath. "Mavis, if it is okay with King Jellal, why don't we step outside and talk? I think Spriggan and my friends can handle the rest of this, now that that bit of confusion has been cleared up." She'd get away from Zeref as well, and whatever he was planning here. Levy didn't know if she could deal with him as well as all of this, not right now.

"That would be fine. I'm…your companion just looks similar to someone she was quite close with in the past." Jellal nodded. "Some air and time away will likely help clear her mind."

Mavis met Levy's gaze, taking a deep breath. Then, she slowly began to smile. "You know what? I think you might be right about that."

That smile…Levy had a feeling this girl would be getting violent soon. Still, she held her head tall, moving confidently out of the room and into the hall. Once they were just a few steps away, Mavis spun around, lunging at Levy. Having expected it, Levy dodged to the side, letting Mavis blink in surprise. "I'm not joking about meaning you no harm, Mavis. I came here to make a deal with you."

"Oh yeah? Then explain why you've stolen from me! You brought them here, to the heart of Edolas!"

The demons…Levy sighed. "Look-alikes. Not the actual thing."

Mavis froze, her eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

"They're meant to help with a plan of mine." She met Mavis' eyes. "Like I said, I want to negotiate a deal with you and the only place I could be certain to find you was here. So, let me rephrase what I mean by that. Just what would you give to have someone fulfill all of your goals, Mavis? I brought with me every tool I need to bring back Zera and Zeref for you. I could do it right now, even."

Mavis sucked in a sharp breath, before glancing around the area. After realizing it was clear, she swallowed, and met Levy's gaze, some of the tension leaving her. "Well, I suppose I have to know what you want. Getting magic here, doing something like that, it can't be easy."

"I'm not offering magic in this world. I'm offering them."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Not necessarily." Levy met her gaze. "But, isn't that enough? The entire reason you wanted magic anyway?" Slowly, the blond began to nod. "Then I have two requests, in return for them. You will stop your attempts to bring magic to Edolas. That means this will become your reality, advisor to the king, no secret organization plotting against everyone, and all that." Mavis frowned, but said nothing. "Secondly, you will let me have your lacrima, once they're returned to you. There's something I need to do with it, for my own plans to work."

"What…just what are you planning to do?"

She needed something. What could she use? Then, Levy slowly smiled. "I'm an agent of Demon Lord Dragneel. He wishes to obtain all magic for himself…and your lacrima is something he failed to capture before. So, he sent me to take it for him. I decided that I could offer just a slight use of his magic before leaving, to ensure that you don't attempt to steal anything back from him when I'm finished."

It was the absurd story they'd used before, from what she'd gathered. Yet, it was so perfect, painting herself in the light of a villain just like Mavis. "So, that's why you want me to stop stealing magic as well." Levy nodded, and Mavis studied her closely. "And…you will uphold your end of this agreement? You are able to bring them both back, completely?"

"It will not come without costs, of sorts. But yes, they will live again, for how long depends on your actions." She paused, turning away. "Demon Lord Dragneel's agents…we are tethered to magic, which is why he seeks such large quantities of it. We will die if it is lost and the spell I use will ensure you uphold your end of the agreement. For the spell is used by me, it ties their lives to mine. Should I lose magic and die, Mavis, so will they. However, so long as I live on, they will remain by your side as they were before."

"So, it wasn't a selfish act at all then. Just one of survival, when he invaded…" Mavis stared with wide eyes. Then, slowly, she began to nod. "In that case, I cannot blame you for wishing to live. If you can do as promised…I will agree to put an end to Alvarez. Meet me tonight in the park on the border of the city. I will find you, if you cannot find me. And from there, I will bring you to them to do as you promised."

Levy nodded, seeing her turn around. "Now, do you think we can get back to the hearing I'm supposed to be at? I really have no idea what we've missed. Spriggan can be a bit unpredictable, and I had no idea he was even going to show up here."

"Well, I imagine things are turning out well, since Jellal is looking favorably on all of you." Mavis paused, glancing towards her. "I'm sorry for attempting to dissuade him from your freedom before. Having someone blamed for Alvarez was ideal, given my situation, which you seem to know all too well."

"Oh, we know everything we need to know, Mavis. We keep a close eye on places like this…places that were once ripe for stealing magic away from."

"You are a cruel group of people, you know? Stealing magic away…yet even I cannot be angry anymore."

"Well, at least we understand each other, right?" Mavis nodded, and Levy smiled. "So, let's get your friends back, and call this whole mess over."

With that, they returned to the throne room. Natsu, Lucy, Dimaria, Zeref, and Jellal all seemed to be talking quietly together, and they went silent when Levy returned. Likely, they were finalizing plans to keep the time rift away from Mavis, though how Zeref determined its location was also unknown. She glanced at him again, frowning and wondering just why he even decided to come here. Yet, they were released, and the answer still didn't come. He just followed after them, as if he'd been a part of their group from the start, and Levy started questioning just what had happened to him when she left Alvarez to finish her plans.


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Wanting some time to herself to think, Levy decided to head to the park alone, earlier than planned. They didn't exactly have a place to stay, but she told the others to have fun and explore, and then walked off. Lucy looked concerned, sharing a glance with Natsu, while Dimaria only glared at Zeref as if she knew exactly what the cause was. Either way, Levy didn't turn back. Instead, she found herself sitting in a familiar place, on the bench where Zeref had asked her to be his friend, in another timeline.

The place was no longer quite as sweet as she wanted it to be for her. That memory…it would never really happen anymore. He wouldn't open up to her, begging for advice on how to react to August. He wouldn't express his concerns over his curse, or the war, or even Natsu, not like this. Zeref didn't trust her…didn't know her at all anymore. Even if she hoped for things to shift, to at least become friendly with him, she had a feeling they just wouldn't. This far back, he was too lost in his own determination to change the past and he had no way to experience the shocking revelation that without the curse, it was all too easy for him to care about others.

Well, maybe now he'd experience that, she supposed. She snorted, pulling her legs to her chest. Her eyes closed, and she just tried to relax, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her. For this task, she'd just treat him like the others. If he wanted to be in charge, after all, he should have stayed behind. So, she'd let him help, and make sure he followed her plans instead. It wouldn't be any different than before, so there was no need to worry.

Someone sat down next to her, but Levy ignored them. Other people could enjoy the park as well, after all. Silence continued on, and the slight warmth from the nearby person was relaxing, in a way. It made her miss sitting near Zeref, or just relaxing with him as she studied or read. Her hand touched the locket at her throat, and she inhaled slowly, keeping herself calm. She was moving on from this; she was strong enough to just ignore it and move forward now.

"I wondered if you'd come here." Levy's head spun, her eyes widening as she saw Zeref smiling faintly, gazing towards the field in front of them. He'd been the one to sit with her, it seemed. "That was…the start of many things, I suppose. I'd still say it is one of my fondest memories of our time together, simply because it was when I first saw how willing you were to…trust me, in a way, and accept who I was."

Wait…what? Her eyes widened, and she froze. She couldn't say anything. Zeref was talking like he remembered that. But, that wasn't possible. He turned towards her, studying her closely. "I am sorry, for…everything you've likely had to go through. Never did I imagine you'd…take over Alvarez for me, much less utilize Neo Eclipse yourself. When I asked Dimaria that question, I was the one planning to be reckless…yet things did not quite go according to plan." He ran a hand through his hair, frowning. "My…past self…remained. I managed to send my mind back, and existed within him, for…some time, I suppose. He did not wish to listen to me, and was still more fond of giving in to his…darker impulses than I recalled. So, when you eliminated Neo Eclipse as an option to him…he sought out myself, in a way. A way to…eliminate himself, and place me in control by finishing the spell I used that went wrong. And…as of the day you left for Edolas, it appears to have succeeded after all."

Wait…so Zeref had…actually killed himself? Or well, sorta done that? Levy didn't know, but, given what she'd seen, it wouldn't be surprising. "You did manage to reach me, Levy," Zeref continued. That seemed off topic. "He was afraid of caring, and wanted to run. And he'd heard…how much you missed me, how much you wished to help. In his mind, he was not seeking out an end, regardless of how it sounds. Rather…he was seeking out a path to accelerate himself to the future where he became me. He did not wish to let that go, Levy…and that is why I did not know how you'd feel, if you'd been aware of what was on his mind. I'm sorry…but I told him not to mention this to you. I did not want you to feel as if you had to act in some way…because it was not your problem to handle, just as the time rift is not."

"But…I'm already dealing with it." Zeref watched her, and Levy glared at him. "Don't you dare try and tell me you're refusing to work with us again. Last time, you wanted to go off on your own in Edolas too, and did I let you do that then either?" Zeref smiled, shaking his head. "So, don't do the same thing now. Don't tell me to just leave your problems alone and let you handle them. Because I want to help, to stay by your side to…" She trailed off, inhaling deeply. He really was back. Maybe she didn't know how to feel about the path to bring him here, but her Zeref was back, and she…felt light-headed. Warm. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and she didn't know what to do. "Just…don't leave me again, please."

Her head hung, and Levy's chest felt heavy. He was right here, yet it still hurt. How could she miss him now? It made no sense, but it was still there. Levy felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Zeref reaching out. His arm wrapped around her, and slowly, he pulled her back to his chest. "I did not expect you to let me do this alone. All I ask is that you let me help…if I can. It seems as if you already have quite the plan in motion, though, so perhaps it was pointless for me to come here after all."

He was warm and his heartbeat was steadily thudding, faintly, beneath where her head rested. Levy inhaled slowly, pressing her head into the robes on his chest and closing her eyes. "No…I'm glad you came." She had him back and maybe the timing wasn't the greatest, but this wasn't the sort of thing she'd want to wait to hear. "I've been scared, Zeref. Of what I'd do after all of this, of where I'd go, how to move on. Because I didn't think you'd let me stay in Alvarez, not with how things were going. And Fairy Tail…I can't face them. Not knowing what I had to do to them to get here."

"Master Makarov has forgiven you. If you truly wish for it, he has no qualms about your return, Levy."

"But I haven't forgiven myself and without that, I don't belong with that family, not like I did before." She inhaled deeply, tilting her head so she could glance up at him. "So, is there still a place for me in Alvarez? I mean, this is months before the war now instead. I don't exactly know if things were that different or not…" She trailed off. However, Zeref tightened his grip on her, pressing his head into her neck. She felt his breath hit her skin there, warming it while her cheeks flushed.

"Always. I will never turn away the opportunity to have you by my side, after all you've done for me, Levy. As you should already know…you are the guiding light in my thoughts, the one that keeps me on a path towards a future I can be happy with." He leaned back, pulling her onto his chest to lie down on the bench. "So…stay, for however long you wish, in whatever role you wish to take on."

"Well…I may have sorta told Mystogan I was the empress of Alvarez again to get his attention…" She trailed off, and felt a slight rumble as he chuckled, pressing his lips to her hair.

"You are more than welcome to such a title…though typically marriage comes before such a thing happens." Heat flushed her cheeks, and her head turned to focus on his face. Zeref was smiling, looking amused with her. Gently, he brushed his fingers over the red skin on her cheeks, not helping at all with calming down. "You don't have to promise anything, Levy. I just thought I'd inform you that should you find yourself wishing for such a thing in the future…I cannot say I can imagine anyone else by my side."

It didn't have to be now. Yet, after losing him, Levy knew just how much she valued having him by her side. She nodded a bit shakily, and his hand slowly pushed back, intertwining into her hair. Zeref leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. Levy pressed back, gripping the front of his robes tightly to try and pull him closer. She didn't want to let him go again, or let herself forget any detail of their time spent together. Zeref wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him and pressing more kisses against her lips, likely more than anyone nearby needed to see. However…right now, the only thing that mattered to her was Zeref, and being near him. She relaxed into him after a few moments, and Zeref gradually pulled away. He kept her held against his chest, lying down in the park in Edolas. Levy closed her eyes, warmth filling her as she realized she had everything back that she'd been missing since she'd first come to think that he was gone. This park…this bench, even if she wouldn't be able to return to it again, she realized that she couldn't stop herself from agreeing with Zeref. It was a place where they'd shared some of their most important moments together and one day, she'd like to return with him again, just to share more moments like this where both of them were happy and calm, and enjoying the peacefulness of their memories and the setting together.

* * *

When Levy had run off, Zeref had been concerned that he had made a massive mistake in following her into Edolas. Yet now, Zeref was smiling pleasantly, idly running his fingers along her back. This was far too reminiscent of the first time they'd been here; Zeref was glad he had been given this chance to see it again. Levy remained pressed close to him, and the sun was still shining brightly, telling him they still had quite a bit of time until Mavis was supposed to meet them here.

"You know, I never got the chance to hear how it was you actually replaced me. Of course, I expected Invel to react in such a way but…it seems odd, that you were all convinced I was dead when I was not."

"Oh." Levy paused, frowning. "Well, it started more so as just a theory. We thought that there was some sort of enemy draining away your magic, not the time rift and kinda theorized things from there." Levy's expression had turned far darker than it had been before. He stilled his hand, instead tightening his grip around her waist. "That was enough to shake me, at least, but I still wanted to hold onto the hope that they were wrong. But then…I found Edo-Zeref's body in Vistarion. That sorta just made me certain it was true. So, from that point on, everything was just sorta rushed. I was trying to process everything, and I couldn't really take a break. Whether it was hiding away your death, accelerating learning with Invel, dealing with Princess Hisui—"

"With Princess…" Zeref blinked. "Fiore's representative came while I was gone." Levy nodded. "I…I did not realize that."

"That was sorta where the whole…we married in secret part came from." Levy hid her expression, yet Zeref smiled faintly. As shocking as it had been to hear, Zeref had not been able to help himself from feeling excited about the thought. Destroying such a rumor would not have been easy, and he'd likely have suggested just…letting them believe as they wish. Though, that had been a selfish thought, one born of his obsessive tendencies and desire to keep Levy by his side. Still, he had voiced to her his openness to the idea now. If she ever chose to make that reality…he'd be waiting, and it seemed as if he'd be doing so with her nearby, given her insistence on needing to remain in Alvarez.

"I see." She saw his smile, and shook her head with a sigh.

"After what you just said, I should've known you weren't actually upset with that at all." Zeref's smile widened, and he pressed his head into the crook of her neck. "Either way, once you were actually gone, that's sorta when we came together and realized you were suggesting the use of Neo Eclipse again. As much as I wanted to refuse, there wasn't time to come up with another solution, and that one would work So…I tried to talk to Master about just using Fairy Heart. Of course, he wouldn't listen. He thought I was taking it for you, at first, and when I told him that wasn't the case he still thought there'd be another answer. That turned into a surprise assault and…well, I guess you can tell what happened then."

Zeref reached over, gently stroking her arm. He'd remembered hearing about it…that Levy still had Fairy Heart, even now. "I suppose I do." He paused, pressing his lips to her forehead again. "For what it is worth, I am proud, of what you've managed, Levy. Decisions such as what you were forced to make…I cannot imagine they would have been easy to deal with. And it is in part my own choices that pushed you towards them…I cannot begin to express how sorry I am, for what I've put you through."

"You didn't choose any of that, Zeref. You didn't make me use Neo Eclipse, and you certainly didn't choose to die or make me think you were dead." Levy went quiet for a moment, biting her lip. She rubbed her head against his chest, one of her arms reaching to try and wrap around him in the process. Zeref arched his back slightly, letting her place her hand around him before relaxing again. "None of it was your fault, no matter how much you are used to trying to blame yourself for everything."

That still was an odd habit of his, he supposed. Still, he smiled faintly, letting out a sigh. "Perhaps it was not." He was quiet again, just enjoying the warmth of having her here. She would likely be…clingy again, after what she'd experienced. Most people often claimed that was undesirable, but Zeref…he was rather fond of seeing her like that. He'd been starved of physical proximity for long enough that excessive amounts were rather pleasant in comparison. So, he'd be happy letting her remain as close to him as she wished to be, for however long she wished to act that way. "My trip, by comparison, seems rather uneventful. Jellal had taken the amplifier, thinking it to be a black magic spell of mine…and if it were not for the time rift, nothing interesting would have really happened."

"Yeah…" Levy frowned, glancing up at him. "How'd you figure out where it was here anyway? You had a location to give Mystogan earlier."

"Oh, he told me. I ran into Mystogan while…investigating things. He was seeking a way to return to Fairy Tail, and answered some of my questions about how he'd arrived in Earthland."

"Oh. Sorry, that was sorta my fault." Levy looked away. "When I first thought you were…dead, I had sorta…planned to try and bring you back. I didn't know if Edo-Mavis had any answers to how to do that, so I refused to send either of them back until I spoke with her…but then things sorta got crazy, and I kinda forgot she was even there to talk to anyway."

"It seems as if you've found some of your answer anyway." He smiled. "I didn't think it would be beyond you, given how easily you pick up on things."

Levy grinned at him, nodding. "Yeah, well, your past self seemed doubtful."

"That hardly counts. He had no experience in observing your ability to succeed in impossible challenges, nor did he have his faith strengthened by your analysis of the curse which we both failed to discover on our own."

Levy smiled, shaking her head and laughing faintly. She was happy, it seemed. "I'm glad that you came back too. I don't know if that's selfish of me, to be happy that you're here instead of your past self or not, but I've missed you so much. Just talking to you like this again…I've missed it."

"I missed you as well, though I cannot say it is likely as much as you've missed me, all things considered." She'd thought he was dead. That…could not have been easy. Zeref did not know what he'd do, if he'd been given that impression about her. Likely…he'd be back where he was before knowing her, seeking out an end to his suffering regardless of the cost. It would not honor her memory, but Zeref knew that as strong as he'd become when it came to facing life…he was still weak to his own sorrow and despair if it grew to be too strong. "I do not think I will be going off on other tasks in person for a while. Therefore…you are free to speak to me as much as you wish. Likely, I have work to catch up on again, given the fact that I'm back to before the war…but I would never object to your company as I worked through it."

"I'd feel bad, just watching you do all the work though." Levy shook her head. "If I'm joining you, I'm helping. Maybe I'm not nearly as fast as you, but I did take on your responsibilities for a few weeks, at least."

Smiling, Zeref nodded. "If you want to, I see no harm in it." She had a strong mind and a good heart. Levy might not have the experience he and August had, but she would not act foolishly either. "I have a strange feeling Invel might get irritated by the matter. He might think you need further education, now that you have time to actually focus on it again."

Levy scowled, shaking her head. "No, I'm done with that for a while. I think I need a break from endless research at the moment. I did sorta just throw myself into nothing but research for the last month or so."

"Well, it will not be entertaining, but I suppose work is one way to step away from such things." Levy smiled, nodding. She leaned back down, becoming quiet and closing her eyes again. Zeref watched her, far more used to having her by his side than he had been the last time he was here. Still, it did not make it any less entrancing to watch her relax in his presence, trusting him implicitly to ensure she was not harmed in any way. It was strange, how much trust that seemed to imply for him. Maybe it was because Zeref was used to having so many enemies himself. Either way, watching her guard lower so much around him was oddly calming and pleasing…and something he didn't think he'd stop enjoying any time soon.

**And we've got a little bit more fluff before the end of the story arrives. We are very close to the end, and I hope you've enjoyed thus far. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Shouts came to Levy's ears, making her frown and shift. She'd been having such a nice dream…Zeref was back, and she was with him in Edolas again. "—sleeping. Please, try and be quiet for now." Zeref's voice was there too and oddly, him speaking made vibrations against her cheek. Gradually prying her eyes open, Levy squinted in front of her. Black cloth…and white…her mind restarted, and she blinked. She had fallen asleep on Zeref again, exactly like she'd done before.

"Didn't realize you cared, _your majesty." _A sneering voice made Levy scowl, twisting her head to see Dimaria glaring at him. "Last I heard, you were the one pushing her aside, even after Brandish and I went through all that effort to help her get your attention."

"Help her…?" Zeref frowned, turning towards Levy. Then, he sighed, shaking his head. "Good morning. I suppose I spoke too late to quiet them down?"

Based on the setting sun, it wasn't anywhere close to morning. "Yeah, don't worry about it." Zeref's arm was still around her waist and she could see Lucy and Natsu staring at her, watching closely. Zeref pressed a kiss to her forehead, gently rubbing her arm before shifting to sit both of them up.

"Mavis will be here soon, I imagine." Zeref glanced amongst them, seeing Dimaria and Natsu carrying the demons with them. "And we seem to be set for things to move forward." He glanced over at Levy, raising his eyebrows. "Anything I should be aware of? While I have gathered the majority of your plans from observing…I cannot say I've been able to overhear details thus far."

"You're letting her keep control over this?" Dimaria frowned, narrowing her eyes. "What the hell? Have you gone insane or something? Because this is nothing like the Zeref I remember leaving back in Alvarez."

"He's acting like his future self." Natsu frowned, watching him. "You came back too, didn't you? But later than us, I guess."

"Something like that." Zeref smiled faintly, and Levy realized he didn't plan on sharing all of the details right now. She knew and likely, she was the only one Zeref thought needed to know, considering what had happened.

Smiling, Levy slowly pulled away, letting out a sigh. She wanted this to be done with so she could just spend her time curled by his side, working, reading, or doing whatever with her free time. "Right. I probably should say that I told Mavis we're all agents of Demon Lord Dragneel. Our goal is to just steal magic in general so we don't die and that's why we want her lacrima. Other than that? I don't think I really changed things that much."

"Agents of…" Zeref trailed off, however, Natsu was quick to interrupt.

"Alright! I get to play the demon lord again! Edolas, I command you to give me all of your magic! Mwahahaha!" Natsu did his best to give an evil laugh, bellowing into the sky.

Rolling her eyes, Levy shook her head. "Natsu, we don't actually need that. I just needed a motive for why we want the lacrima."

"Aww, but that was so fun!"

"Tell you what, if things don't turn out, Demon Lord Dragneel can steal the lacrima away himself."

"Alright!" Natsu grinned, while Levy shook her head. Zeref was smiling at him, silently amused as things moved on. "So, when's Mavis gonna show up?"

"Anytime. According to Levy, there wasn't a specific time for the meeting."

"Last time, she did manage to locate us here." Zeref spoke, shrugging. "She will do the same again, I imagine."

With that, they fell silent, glancing around as they waited. Eventually, Dimaria huffed, looking over at Zeref. "So, how the hell did you come back anyway?"

"An earlier variation of Neo Eclipse." Zeref shrugged. "Considering I was dying, concerns over magic deficiency weren't important."

"So, you asked that planning to go back yourself? God damn idiot, making us go through all this when you already had it figured out." Dimaria shook her head. "Well, maybe not. I can't say I would've wanted to deal with your mopey ass if your little lover girl wasn't around to deal with your moods."

"What did you just call Levy?" Lucy glared at her, shaking her head. "I thought you two were friends! That isn't—"

"Lu-chan, she didn't mean anything by it." Levy smiled, shaking her head. Dimaria was harsh, but she usually didn't mean things to be quite so offensive, she'd realized. When they were offensive, it was more so a test for Dimaria to see people's reactions.

Zeref himself seemed to have just brushed it off, likely even more used to her than Levy was. "It had not occurred to me that you would try to do the same. Though, it seems as if things have worked out, all things considered." He paused, glancing down the path with a frown. "And…it appears as if our meeting is about to begin."

"Agents of the demon lord, I see that you've at least started upholding your end of the agreement." Mavis watched them with narrowed eyes, before sighing. "Well, I'd rather get this over with sooner rather than later. There is no telling when someone will realize we're up to something, not with how Jellal keeps sending those Fairy Tail members after us."

Levy smiled at that, but followed her anyway. Their group made their way after Mavis, towards the trees that hid away the lacrima she was using. The trip was still short, and when they arrived, Levy was gazing at a familiar crystal once more. Dimaria focused on it with narrowed eyes, before slowly nodding. "This should be it. I can't imagine anything else actually managing to…remain here." She had paused at the end, likely belatedly remembering they were with Mavis for the time being.

"Yeah, it took all of my efforts to stop your demon lord from stealing it away, back when he took the rest of the magic with him." Mavis nodded, looking towards Levy. "So, what is it going to take to bring them back? Can you do it?"

Glancing at Dimaria and Natsu, Levy nodded. "Place them near the lacrima, please." They did as asked, lying down both demons near the ground. Turning towards Mavis, Levy inhaled deeply. "They will be alive once more, however, you should know that for this revival to function, I need new bodies to place their conscious minds inside of, ones that are already alive." Levy pointed to the ones on the ground. "That is why I brought them with me. I assume you have no issues with this, so long as they both live?"

Slowly, Mavis shook her head. "If that is what it takes to resurrect them, I do not think I will have any complaints." She paused. "However, I will verify that it is them, before I let you leave with my lacrima."

"That is reasonable." Levy took a deep breath, reaching into her bag instead. She pulled out her own lacrimas, the ones storing energy for her use and gradually placed them on the ground. "I've brought energy with me to allow for me to complete this task." Mavis nodded, stepping back. Closing her eyes, Levy began to get to work. It had been a while, since she used this enchantment to bring Zeref back from this world. Yet, she'd devoted plenty of time to it and committed the spell to memory. She had no knowledge of if it would be useful again in the future or not, but she was glad that she recalled it now. First, she started with Zeref. At least with him, she sorta knew what personality to expect if things went well.

She'd drained half of the lacrimas by the time the spell finished, as planned. Edo-Zeref slowly began to sit up, frowning as he awoke in his new body. "Zeref?" Mavis spoke, stepping forward. Her voice shook slightly, her eyes locked on his form.

"Mavis…" He glanced around, frowning. "Where are we? And Levy? What are you…"

"You've met her?" Zeref slowly nodded, and Mavis sighed. "Well, I guess you guys really have been watching our world for a while after all. She's sorta a spy for someone who stole Edolas' magic, Zeref."

"To make things…easier, we have a tendency to take on forms of those familiar to you." Levy glanced at Zeref, smiling faintly. "I have no recollection of meeting you personally, but my face likely resembles one you know. I was told this face belonged to Levy, so that's the name I used."

"Then…Natsu and Lucy…?" Edo-Zeref was frowning at their group.

"Also like her." Natsu grinned, nodding. "But hey, it's pretty cool magic, right?'

"It is. I wonder how it functions. What sort of tool could allow for such a complete transformation? It would have to remain on their person afterwords too, so perhaps something subtle…maybe jewelry or a hair pin…"

"We'll look into that later, okay, Zeref?" Mavis smiled at him. "They're going to bring Zera back for me. They're giving you both back, after so long."

As cruel as Mavis was, Levy couldn't bring herself to be angry with her, for being so desperate. Levy had nearly reached that point herself, with Zeref. It wasn't pleasant to think about, but she knew she'd been willing to use black magic to accomplish her goals. She had no idea if she'd been willing to go farther than that or not, either.

Turning back towards the lacrima, Levy crouched down and got things set up for Zera as well. This one…well, it'd be unpredictable at least. She didn't even know a Zera back in Earthland to use as a reference either. So, she began to work her magic while Zeref smiled faintly at her as she worked. This time, she'd come with enough energy to be prepared for this. She'd hoped that would be the case, to avoid tapping into Fairy Heart while in Edolas. The spell finished, and left Zera reacting similarly to how Edo-Zeref had behaved.

She blinked, before scowling over at Mavis. "Oh, you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Jeesh, you're still such a crybaby, aren't you, Mavis?" The blond was shaking her head, wiping away tears. She stepped closer, holding out her arms and hugging Zera, who seemed to quickly voice her objections. "Hey! Don't get snot all over my dress, idiot! I…" She frowned, glancing down at herself. "This isn't my dress."

"Sorry." Levy shrugged. "I sorta just grabbed clothes that fit, and didn't really care about style."

Zera raised her eyebrows at that. "Uh huh. So…you just randomly changed my outfit for no reason?" Levy sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. She knew where this was going already. "You some sort of pervert? See a cute girl and think you wanna see her naked? I mean, I know most people think it's fine if we're both girls, but jeeze, I'd like some sort of privacy to be respected, you know?"

"I really don't think that was Levy's intentions…" Lucy glanced around at them, but Mavis was slowly pulling away, walking towards them.

"You really did it." She gazed at Levy. "I said I'd confirm it was them, but these actions, these attitudes…there's no one else it could be." Mavis nodded. "I'll explain things to them, about all that has happened. And I'll keep up my end of the bargain."

Levy nodded, before reaching into her bag one last time. "Before we leave then…" Levy held out the books for Zera and Zeref. "Not only are they tethered to my life, but they are also tethered to these. Protect them, if you want them to live…and while you may sense magic within them, I advise you not to use it." Levy smiled, tilting her head. "It is deadly, actually, for the user to mess around with it much without proper training. And since you don't work for Demon Lord Dragneel, it isn't exactly possible for you to be taught what is needed to use it."

"I will take care of them." Mavis pressed the books tightly to her chest, nodding. "Take care, and thank you, even if you did act in your own self-interest. I don't think we'll be meeting again, so I wanted to make sure I said that now, before you were gone."

Levy nodded, glancing behind her. "Alright. So, the lacrima is ours then?" Dimaria glanced at Mavis, who nodded. The time wizard grinned, reaching to her hip and unsheathing a sword. "Excellent. Demon Lord Dragneel will be pleased with this, then."

"What…what are you—" Mavis broke off as Dimaria lunged forward, slashing into the crystal harshly with the weapon. It barely cracked, making the time wizard begin again, lashing away at it until the crack deepened, gradually wearing away at the surface. "I thought you were stealing it away…what are you doing?"

"Spacial magic, blondie. Not something you'd understand in this place." Dimaria only smirked, even though it was rather obvious what she was actually doing.

"Spacial magic…?"

"I think…it is meant to be magic that manipulates the atmosphere or 'space' if you will." Edo-Zeref paused, frowning. "But it just seems violent to me."

"That is often how Dimaria operates." Zeref glanced at his other self, nodding with a faint smile. Edo-Zeref's eyes widened, blinking at him. "It is strange…isn't it? Meeting yourself."

"I…yes, very." Edo-Zeref grew quiet. Eventually, the banging of metal on lacrima stopped with a final shattering noise. Levy sensed the burst of magic from it as the structure was no longer capable of storing energy.

"Alright, looks like our job here is done." Dimaria nodded at them. "All that's left is to go back and see if this worked or not."

Grabbing the final lacrima, Levy nodded and stood by them. She glanced back at the Edolas trio, and saw Mavis give her one final nod. With a smile, Levy activated the spell, vanishing away to return to Earthland. Without a reason to seek out magic, she imagined Edolas would finally be able to find peace, and move forward as Mystogan had tried to manage before. Alvarez would find its own direction in that world, and Mavis would be happy with her friends back…and hopefully less cruel and manipulative, though Levy wasn't certain she'd change quite that much. Either way, it was a path opened for their future, just as Levy now had a single path ahead of herself to follow, with no further conflicts on where to go or who to remain near.

**After this, all we have left is the epilogue! I'll leave a note there with a few details about what to expect from me soon, as classes are starting and with this story being finished, I'll actually have no current works in progress being posted. Thank you all for reading! I appreciate your feedback so much, and your support. **


	92. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

After returning, it did not take long for Ultear and Dimaria to seal off the last end of the time rift. Things calmed down, and they went their separate ways. Lucy and Natsu said they'd be getting Fairy Tail back together a little early, and Levy returned to Alvarez with Zeref. However, it seemed as if she had a bit of a reminder of what she'd done to get here in this timeline waiting. As they walked inside of the castle, heading to the dining hall to eat, someone came and blocked their path…dressed in the familiar white robes of someone working for the magic council, usually with the rune knights.

"Oi, shrimp! What the hell do you think you're doing in this place?" Gajeel glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "They sent me to track you down and bring you in for punishment, but man, I didn't expect to find you in Alvarez. Era tries to avoid this place as much as possible. They say the emperor's annoying to deal with or something."

"Am I?" Zeref smiled, tilting his head. "Well, I suppose I have strange morals, compared to them. Perhaps it is just destined that we will continue to disagree."

"Uh, about that." Levy shrugged, looking away. "I'm sorta quitting? I mean, I thought I made it obvious when I ran away from that last job of ours. There's really nothing more for me there. Plus, I figure you're leaving soon too."

"Hey! I love arresting people. There's no way I'm leaving."

Meeting his gaze, Levy raised her eyebrows. "Well, I hear Fairy Tail's getting back together. If you want to just accept that Natsu's claiming he's stronger than you now, I guess you're fine, but…"

"What? Salamander is definitely not stronger than me! I've gotten way stronger over the last six months!"

"Then go prove that to him, idiot." Levy shook her head. "And tell the rune knights I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back." She wasn't certain if he'd listen or not, but at least the situation was dealt with quickly. Plus, it was a strange encounter, talking to Gajeel again. Like always, he was focused on his own strength and competing with others. Hopefully, that'd actually make him happy someday.

"I had nearly forgotten that you were meant to be a rune knight at the moment."

"I had too." Levy grinned over at Zeref, who smiled and shook his head. "Anyway, I figure I'm somewhat exhausted with all of this mess. Dimaria said the rift was closed and was taking a break, and even Jellal and his guild are doing the same."

"Yet, we do still have work to get done. After all, you did offer to assist me."

Levy groaned, shaking her head. "Right, I guess I did." Yet, she was still smiling, despite her exaggerated complaining. Zeref chuckled, following her as she moved to get something to eat, before joining him in his office for work. "Oh, and before I forget…I may have sorta offered Jellal a position in Alvarez. At the time it made sense but now, maybe not."

"What sort of position?"

"Well, I mean, you'd just lost Bloodman and Larcade. So, I thought it would make sense to have more help. And Jellal already had his independent guild to sorta serve as his officers…"

"I see." Zeref tilted his head, frowning. "God Serena was only a temporary member. If he is still inclined to work…perhaps I can find work for him in that role. After all, we did work together rather productively before."

Levy nodded, smiling at him. "And we still have other work to take care of too. I mean, there's Dragneel's egg…yeah, things are probably going to be hectic for a while."

Zeref frowned at her. "Are you…upset with this? If you truly need a break…"

Levy was already shaking her head. "No, not at all. I think things are turning out rather well." After all, she was back in a place she could consider home, and Zeref remembered her once more. Levy smiled, already certain that whatever the future held for them, whatever problems may come, she'd have a way to fight for the future she wanted. She'd hold onto Zeref and Alvarez, because as strange as it may seem, this place had become even more of a home to her than Fairy Tail had once been.

* * * * * LINE BREAK * * * * *

_(A few months later)_

Levy was feeling somewhat nervous, though she knew that was ridiculous. After all, it wasn't like this was anything new to her. Yet, at the same time, it still was. She was standing in the palace of Vistarion, with a crowd of friends gathered at her back and Zeref just beyond the door, making a speech to the citizens of town. Levy herself remained dressed in the same outfit Brandish had created before, the gown that matched Zeref's robes and complimented them perfectly, according to the other wizard.

"I cannot believe you are still concerned over what will happen." Jellal stared at her, shaking his head. "You've already gained the trust and admiration of his generals; surely, convincing the public of your worth will not be much more difficult."

Jellal…well, it had taken a bit of convincing, but he'd finally accepted that Zeref had in fact come back like the rest of them through time travel and agreed to work in Vistarion. The two of them seemed to have an oddly tense work relationship. Zeref almost enjoyed teasing the other man, which was strange for him, but oddly worked for the two of them.

"I know. It just feels like the last time, you know? And last time…"

"Well, hey, my brother's the one giving the speech out there this time." Natsu grinned, giving her a brief hug. "And I can't wait to see my new sister take up the throne as planned!"

"Natsu, this wasn't exactly part of the plan…" She had long since given up correcting him about not being his sister, either.

"Right." He shrugged. "But, bringing back Igneel was, right? And we didn't do that yet…"

"Um…Zeref said we'd go…after he announced Levy's new title…" Nab fidgeted, and Loke stood by his side.

"Exactly. It takes our entire team to manage, and it's not like we all get time off together often," Loke said.

"Plus, I'm not getting left out this time!" Lucy glared at them all. "I can't believe you all went and formed a team without me. I thought we were partners, Natsu."

"You know Happy's the only partner Natsu's always kept with him, Lucy," Loke said. The celestial wizard sighed, shaking her head. "Plus, you did get to go with them to Edolas, both times. I'd say you've worked as a team together already before."

Smiling, Levy glanced away, seeing August smile at her too. "Just as before, you have my trust and my allegiance. You will do what is right for Alvarez and for my father."

"At least he managed to come back before I did something that pissed him off." Dimaria grinned at her. Likely, she would have snapped at Zeref, had he not been the version of him Dimaria had grown somewhat used to with Levy. "Now, I get to watch you toughen up two times for the same event. Can't say that happens often."

"Indeed. She is quite an impressive wizard, our empress," Invel added.

"I don't know. She seems okay to me, I guess." Brandish looked away, avoiding their gazes still. Yet, Levy was smiling, not letting them get to her at all.

Ahead of her, cheers began, and Zeref stepped back. He smiled at her, holding out a hand as an offering. Slowly, she smiled back, stepping forward to join him. She took his hand in her own, feeling his soft fingers in hers. There was a light in his eyes that would never have been there before, with his curse and without the people he'd come to care for.

Zeref brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gently kiss to the ring that was there. Technically, the marriage had not happened yet. Though, with the engagement and Zeref's awareness of her familiarity with running Alvarez already, he'd decided to make the announcement early. Then, they could bring Igneel back and hatch the dragon egg that still remained in his home.

"People of Alvarez…I present you with my empress, Levy McGarden." The people cheered at first, though Zeref's imposing presence seemed to have altered it slightly. "Show your respect for your new leader, just as you would for me, if I had arrived to greet you all." With that, the crowd grew silent, slowly falling to their knees to kneel before her. Zeref glanced at her, smiling and squeezing her hand. Things wouldn't always be easy, and there'd be more problems sometime in the future, but right here, right now, Levy was happy. She smiled at Zeref, leaning her head onto his shoulder as they gazed out at their empire, with their friends behind them, cheering them on almost as loudly as the crowd below.

**And we've reached the end! Thank you all for reading once more. Some notes on my upcoming projects are what is going to be included here, so if you aren't interested in hearing about what I'll be posting next, feel free to ignore the note and move on (and leave a review if you have any feedback for the story and my writing!). So, with classes starting, I'm planning to have a slight break on posting stories. I have two main projects I'm focusing on right now, one which will focus on Makarov's past (not entirely canon compliant, looking at timelines, but still a variation of it) and will feature a Makarov/Zeref pairing eventually. This is the story that'll likely be finished first and will be the next one published to see. My other story is still being drafted and is...a bit of a random mess at the moment. I'm getting rather indecisive on pairings involved, so I'm going to try making a poll on my profile to find out which pairings people would prefer to see. There is a chance of more than one of the options to happen, but it will decide a bit of what I'm going to do with this draft as it continues on (I'm very indecisive about this one). So, feel free to leave a vote there if you have a preference in pairings (they'll all still be weird/obscure ones. I like writing these lately, and I don't really know why). Thank you again for reading and supporting my works! **


End file.
